


Kapu

by itskili



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, modern!AU, surf!verse, surfer!verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 89
Words: 231,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itskili/pseuds/itskili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ocean needs the Moon to keep its waves from overflowing its limit by the shore; the Moon and the ocean need each other to exist. All my life you have been my ocean, an ocean that I so passionately love with all my heart. And I… I just want to be your Moon, not only to keep you in place but to shine down over you and admire your endless beauty. I have never seen anyone so breath taking  under the Moonlight than you. Will you let me be your Moon, Kili?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ch o1

**Author's Note:**

> A modern!au surfer verse written by myself as Kili (arrowsandmischief.tumblr.com) and my partner as Fili (caffedalmare.tumblr.com) as a Skype RP. WIP. [Kapu means 'forbidden' in Hawaiian]

The Sun shone bright against the blue blanket of ocean but quite hot over the sandy floors; a perfect day to be at the beach. For Fili, however, every day, any chance, is perfect to be at the beach, “Alright, now everyone’s on their belly against the board?” he asked looking up from his own surf board at his class, they were five kids, and sure enough all of them were obediently on their stomachs looking at him. He smiled and continued, “Now let’s move our arms like this. They will work as our paddles to move around the water,” and like watching a mirror the children mimicked his movements, “And then, when you see the right wave coming we are going to hold the surf board’s side with our hands like this,” he said and paused waiting for the kids to follow, “And then we will move our feet to the board by making a small jump like this ending in a crouching position,” he looked at the kids and stood up walking around them to make sure they were rightly placed on their boards, “Relax your arms a bit,” he corrected to one of them and fixed the footing of another, “Ok! From the start up to this point!” he ordered.

A thick chunk of charcoal worked fast on the sketchpad, rubbing harder in certain spots to add different degrees of shading. Looking up through fallen bangs, Kili squinted against the sun, trying to catch his brothers exact position as he sketched out the scene on the sand before him. The children he already had down, five little blurbs on their bellies on the surfboards, but Fili he seemed to be having a problem with. Kili’s eyes scanned his brothers features as he copied them onto the page, always messing up when it came to the smile. Becoming frustrated, he flipped the book shut and shoved the charcoal back into his bag before pulling himself to his feet. The class was looking like it was about ready to end, so Kili made his way to the group, slipping the book back into his bag on the way.

Fili had the kids do the same steps for at least five more times until he felt like each one of them understood what they needed to do. He looked at his watch and clapped his hands, “Ok! That’s it for today,” the kids groaned as they stood up, “I know, I know, it’s sad, I know,” he chuckled at them, “When are we going to hit the water, Mr. Durin?” one of the kids asked, a little girl named Lily who obviously had a crush on her blonde teacher, “Soon, Lily,” he replied, “Everything’s got a time under the Sun,” he said and petted her off, “Now go to your mommy and tell her what you learned. And I want all of you to practice these steps at home too!” he called out to all of them and waved them goodbye. He sighed contently and picked his own surf board from the sand. As he did so, he looked up and saw his little brother coming his way and greeted him with a bright smile, “You’re off early from school,” he said as soon as Kili was at range.

“Wasn’t feeling it today; the art teacher insisted we focused on shapes.” Kili snorted loudly and shook his head. “Fuckin’ shapes, like we’re back in primary school or something. So I faked a massive stomach ache and thought I’d come help you wrangle up the little ones.” Looking around, Kili noticed the thinning crowd around them and shot his elder brother a sheepish grin. “Don’t be mad, it’s only two classes I’m missing. Neither had a test, I promise.” With the sun beating down, Kili reached behind his head and gathered his dark hair, pulling it into a loose ponytail with an elastic band he had around his wrist. “Want to grab a bite to eat?”

Fili quirked an eyebrow at Kili and sighed. He liked his brother’s free spirit, he really did, and even though he didn’t entirely approved his actions he was happy to see him sooner than he should. He glanced behind him making sure no kid was near them and leaned closer to him, “Watch your language, you little piece of shit,” he said in a quiet tone and playfully punched Kili’s shoulder as he picked his board up and began to walk, “A bite to eat sounds good. If you’re paying that is,” and a smirk formed his lips waiting for his brother’s reaction.

Kili scowled, mostly playfully, as he hurried to catch up with him. His boots didn’t do so well in the uneven sand and he stumbled more than anything. “I’ll pay this time, bro. But don’t expect it to happen again. After all, I’m the one still in school with a shit little job that I’m lucky buys me a soda at the end of the night.” When they’re back on pavement, Kili moves to walk beside Fili and elbows him in the side as payback for the little punch moments ago. “Fi, I need to ask you a favor. I left my wallet at home; can I borrow some money to buy lunch with?”

Fili sighed again, but this time out of annoyance, “Ha ha, you’re one hell of a comedian, baby bro,” he sarcastically said as he reached his jeep and began to strap his board on top of the car, “Where do you want to go? Keep in mind I got a 3 o’clock wedding today,” he said as he tied the rope, “And be fucking grateful you got a job. Shit’s so hard these days we’re lucky we got a few bills in our pockets to keep us afloat,” and searched for his keys in his Hawaiian flower patterned trunks.

Feeling a little alarmed at his brothers serious tone, Kili clambered into the passenger seat of the jeep, flinging his school bag behind him. He knew things were tight, and had been for a while, but it was never really brought up between them. They managed to get by on the money Fili brought in from teaching the classes and his photography. Obviously they weren’t living in luxury, but the younger liked what they had. It was comfortable. It was simple. It was home. With a sigh, he watches Fili slide into the driver’s seat and he shot him a small smile. “What about the café just down the way? They’re cheap enough, yeah?”

Closing his door Fili scooted comfortably on his seat and turned the jeep on. He set the car on reverse and looked at Kili when he put his hand on the back of Kili’s seat, “Yeah…” he said and smiled back at him and also noticed how he felt his stomach flutter. Ever since they moved out of their uncle’s home, out of the comfortable, stable, and even extravagant lifestyle, he has worked hard to raise and take care of Kili as best as possible. Fili didn’t want for Kili to have a childhood full of unwanted responsibilities that came with their name; they were Durin’s and that meant royalty where they came from. Fili would be heir to the throne if something was to happen to their uncle and his childhood was spent in being groomed to be just that and he hated it. His uncle looked lowly at his passion for the arts and it seemed Kili was going through the same direction. So as soon as he became of age at 18 he took Kili with him, not wanting any kind of help from their uncle and they have lived comfortably since. What was happening at that moment, this kind of conversation, this settlement, this kind of living that he had grown to cherish with his Kili, Fili would never trade it over a damn crown. He hit the paddle and drove to the café while listening to Faithfully by Journey.


	2. Ch 02

The drive to the café was silent, aside from the soft music drifting through the speakers. Kili stuck his feet on the dash and turned his head towards the opened window, feeling the wind whip his loose bangs around his face. He sang quietly along to the song while picking at the dead skin around his nails, a sense of calm flooding through him. Kili could sense his brother was on edge about something, but knew not to pres matters. The two could read each other more than anyone else ever could that was ever involved in their lives. Everyone always ruled it off to them being so close from even a young age, but Kili always wondered if there was more to it. They’d known other brothers well growing up, and nobody else seemed to have anywhere near the connection they did. But he never questioned it. Even now as they’ve grown older, the connection remained strong. As they pull into the small parking lot behind the café, Kili looked over at the blonde and grinned. “I’ll get next time, don’t worry. I honestly did leave my wallet at home this morning.” Sliding out the window, knowing how much it irks his brother, Kili lands on the sandy pavement with a slight huff and waits for Fili to join him.

Fili almost felt moved by his brother’s words until he saw him slid through the window, ‘Don’t-! Urgh..” he sighed as he stepped out of the car, “Easy with her,” he said referring to the jeep as he wrapped an arm around Kili’s neck and nudged him playfully, “You little shit!” and walked that way into the café. He then simply hung his arm lose around Kili’s shoulder as he looked up at the menu, “What do you want? Money’s no objection,” he said actually succumbing to Kili’s last statement; he didn’t mean to put Kili down earlier and he knew Kili picked this place because it was in fact cheaper. Regardless, he would please Kili as best he could and when he said money’s no objection for him he meant it.

“I just want a burger,” Kili answered nonchalantly with a shrug. No pickles. Oh, a maybe some fries to go with it?” Turning to look at Fili, the younger relaxed against his side, letting out an almost inaudible hum of contentment. Though the town they lived in now was smaller, and most everyone knew everyone, Kili had no concerns about the closeness between him and his brothers. The other residents knew a bit of their background and never once thought it strange if they hugged or stood like this in public. Some mothers even urged their own children to take notes. Kili glanced back up at the menu and then looked at his brother, crouching away slightly as he asked with a hushed voice, “can I get a soda too?”

At that moment, what Fili really wanted to say to him was, “You can have anything you want. Even if you asked for the Moon and the stars itself, I would give them to you. Just ask for it and I will give everything to you,” but he didn’t. Instead he pushed that damn thought away and just nodded his head lightly and said, “Sure,” and gave Kili’s shoulder a small squeeze. Thoughts like that would circle his mind a lot lately; he had always deeply enjoyed the close relationship he and Kili had developed over the years. Now that they were on their own it has gotten even deeper; the cuddles between them had grown, their hugs were longer than they should be, subtle touches like his squeeze were made more and more often and he would find himself gazing at his little brother with awe. His hand had written poems that were all mused over something about Kili. And he couldn’t help but love the way they were; love the way Kili felt beside him like this,“I’ll have the tropical salad with extra bacon,” he said to him, “And water,” and smiled.

When the young girl at the counter called them forward, Kili shrugged off his brothers arm and leaned in, ordering their meals for the both of them. He smiled sweetly at the girl, and maybe let his gaze linger too long, causing her to giggle quietly and write the order down on the pad with a slight blush to her cheeks. Kili pulled back and stood by his brother, grinning proudly. He had earned himself the title of being a flirt recently, finding it hilarious the way girls would nearly melt before him, though he had absolutely no interest in them one bit. When she passed over their drinks, Kili winked and turned, looking for an empty table for them to sit at. He chose one near the back, just wanting to spend some time with his brother before he was left home alone again while his brother went out to the wedding, and slid into the seat.

Fili just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as he watched his little brother in action; but then again he was the same when he discovered his looks did things to the opposite sex. But he also felt annoyingly uncomfortable by it all. When they sat on their table he took his bowl of salad and opened up his bottle of water, “Careful there, Casanova, you can get burned without wanting it,” and took a good chug of water.

Taking a large bite of the burger, Kili looked at his brother with a furrowed brow. “What ye mean, Fi?” He asked with a mouthful of food, small bits falling to the plate in the process. He chews loudly, not really caring about any table manners as he pops a few ketchup coated fries into his mouth as well. “S’just flirting, doesn’t mean nothing,” he stated after swallowing a good portion of the food. Grabbing his soda, he takes a large swig and washes the rest down. “You knew how to flirt once too, ye know. Where do you think I learned it from?” Kili beamed, flashing his teeth in a large smile before popping another fry into his mouth.

Fili busied his hands over a napkin, twisting it around and pulling on it, and chuckled without looking back at Kili, “Knew how? Once? What am I prehistoric?” he said and then rearranged his dreads in a neat yet messy bun revealing more his pierced ears and stood up glancing at him, “You have a lettuce between your teeth, by the way,” he said and walked back towards the counter, “S’cuse me miss may I please get more napkins?” he said to the same girl Kili flirted with and when she came to him with the napkins he gave her a charming smile and a gaze that could pierce a soul with his ocean like eyes and when he saw that he got the reaction he wanted from her he leaned closer and said, “Thank you. It’s just that the napkin you gave me before prefers to be placed over your ear,” and he presented her a flower shaped napkin that earned him a soft gasp and a blushy giggle from her as she took it, “T-thank you…” she said all gushy as she put it on her ear to which he ever so attractively chuckled, “No, thank you,” he said waving the napkins and went back to his seat, smiled at Kili and began to eat his salad.


	3. Ch o3

Kili’s eyes narrowed as he watched the scene play out. A strong feeling swirled in his stomach that he couldn’t quite place. Anger? No, not quite. Jealousy. But not because Fili got a better reaction from the girl. When Fili resumed his seat at the table, Kili scoffed and took a large bite of his burger, ripping the meat away dramatically. He ate in silence, suddenly uninterested in any sort of conversation and kept his gaze lowered to the table. When he made it halfway through his burger, he dropped it down onto the plate and sighed. “I’m not hungry anymore… I’ll meet you outside.” Kili pushed away from the table, leaving his chair out as he hurried outside. He couldn’t quite figure out why the whole ordeal with the waitress was bugging him so much, but it left his stomach in knots. Grabbing his bag from the jeep, Kili fished out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, and then sunk to the ground beside the vehicle. Fili knew he smoked cigarettes, and though he frowned upon it and preferred Kili not to do it in front of him, Kili didn’t care at this point. Sparking the lighter to life, Kili held the flame to the end of the cigarette and inhaled deeply, letting his head dip back as he exhaled with another sigh.

When Fili came back to the table he noticed Kili’s scowl. At first he thought it was because the girl reacted better to his advances but as they continued their lunch, the silence was overbearing. This could only mean that Kili was pissed; but he couldn’t believe that it was over that. They have these mini competitions many times before and it was never something serious. But Kili wouldn’t even look at him and that would always worry him; it meant that he did something wrong…very wrong. He too continued his lunch in silence and when Kili stood without even finishing his food that set his alarm bells over the top. He didn’t say anything and finished his salad, but only to give Kili his space. Soon enough he went outside and found him, ugh, smoking. He took a deep breath and headed towards him. When Fili reached him he held a small paper bag to his face, “You know we are not the kind to leave food on our plates," and dangled the bag.

Bending his knees and resting his elbows on them, Kili looked up at his brother and took a long drag of his cigarette, holding it between his thumb and forefinger. He exhaled through his nose, the smoke coming out both nostrils in a steady stream, and looked away with a shrug. “Said I wasn’t hungry,” was all Kili could manage, afraid of what his own mouth could spew. With a final hit, Kili flicked the butt away from him and stood, blowing the smoke out parted lips as he snatched the small bag from Fili. “Shoulda just gave it to your girlfriend,” Kili muttered as he threw both bags behind his seat, slipping in and shutting the jeep door with force. “Can ye just drop me off at the coffee shop? I forgot I had work tonight.” Kili knew he was lying, and he knew Fili would quickly catch on, but with the questionable thoughts racing through his mind, the last thing Kili wanted was to be left at home alone with them.

Fili watched with a disapproving pout on his lips as Kili smoked his cig. His whole demeanor was setting him off. Ah, so it did had to do with the girl; Fili couldn’t comprehend why but that only made the whole situation even more sour. He bit inside his cheek when Kili shut the door like that. He got inside the jeep and didn’t say anything to him, just nodded slightly when he asked him to drop him off at the shop. Needless to say the drive was silent and filled with tension. When they reached the place, Fili waited a few moments before Kili got out of the car, “Listen," he finally said and actually took the courage to look at him, “I didn’t realized you actually dig the chick at the cafe. I’m…sorry," even though he meant it he couldn’t help but say those words with a bit of bite into them. It irked him to know Kili was into someone, “Also," he continued, “I expect you to be home when I’m done," he wasn’t an idiot, he knew damn well Kili’s schedule, “You take care now baby bro," and actually managed to give him a small smile.

Kili sighed. He wanted to tell Fili that he was not into the girl; that he could not give two shits about her. But then he’d be expected to explain his irrational behavior, and honestly, he couldn’t even explain it to himself. Instead, he nodded and grabbed his school bag, leaving the food in the backseat knowing he wouldn’t have the appetite for it anytime soon and slid out of the window once more, his stone cold features cracking into a slight grin. Waving over his shoulder, Kili walked into the small establishment, the overpowering wave of coffee and incense hitting him like a brick wall. The lights were dimmed and mellow music played out of a vintage jukebox in the corner. A coworker shot him a curious glance which Kili shrugged off, moving to the counter to get out of Fili’s direct line of sight. Kili sat there until he saw Fili’s jeep pull out of the driveway. Pulling his bag higher onto his arm, Kili muttered a soft goodbye to his friend and walked out of the shop, headed in the direction of the beach.

As he drove off, Fili sighed loudly and slammed a hand against the steering wheel. So Kili really did liked that girl and fuck dammit he was jealous. It was no science to understand why he felt that way; he knew. He knew the moment Kili was gently placed for the first time between his arms that he would forever be special to him. He just didn’t know it be to this extent. He made a stop at their rental apartment, which was basically an attic turned into a studio. But it was decent and the way that he and Kili decorated the place, with Kili going wild painting the walls and Fili’s photographs on display, it was a place they could call home. The house belonged to an old couple whom were very happy to have them around and the rent was at a good range. He noticed Kili left the bag of food and he took it. He hated to waste food but it just reminded him of that girl and gladly slammed it into a trash bin. Then he took his surf board down and headed up the stairs to their door. Once inside he placed his board next to Kili’s; set his camera equipment and went to shower and dress more formally, which was basically long cargo pants, black tank top and a red and white floral button shirt which he left open; he fixed his dreads in a nicer bun put his sandals on and headed out to yet another beach wedding.

On the way to the beach, Kili texted some guys from school to meet him at the headland near the end of the beach. Digging in his bag, he pulled out an mp3 player and jammed the ear buds into his ears, selecting a random playlist and turning the volume up full blast. He shoved the device into his pocket and pulled his hood onto his head, picking up the pace to hurry to the shore. The walk wasn’t terribly long, it was a walk Kili was used to by now. With money being so tight suddenly, getting his own car was out of the question and he was lucky if Fili let him so much as back out of the driveway in the jeep, so Kili quickly got in the habit of walking places. Anywhere too far, Kili would hop on the bus, or bum a ride from someone, but a majority of his time was spent walking. As he looked up, Kili saw his buddies goofing around on the rocks and a smile crept to his face. He dropped his bag and mp3 player onto the sand and kicked off his shoes before climbing up the slippery rocks and moving out towards them.

Back at the hotel, it seemed that the bride wasn’t dressed yet, so Fili began to take pictures of miscellaneous things that had to do with the wedding such as flower arrangements and other people preparing things for the event. All the while his thoughts were on Kili. Originally he had planned on taking him with him; Fili would always be ask to stay for the reception and that meant a free party with drinks and a meal. But after what happened at lunch he wasn’t feeling the atmosphere; it was happy and romantic and all he could do was think of Kili and feel bitter. How the fuck can he feel this way towards his baby brother? It was sick. Instead of feeling happy that Kili was into that girl he felt like he’d been poison, because stabbed was overrated. Just as he felt like lounging around waiting for the bride to be his eyes landed on one of the things he enjoys taking pictures of the most, “Please, don’t move…" he said and began to snap away.

Kili let out a loud laugh as one of his friends choked violently, trying to cough out the smoke in his lungs. Tears were running down both his and the other male’s cheeks as the boy doubled over, waving to the others that he’d be fine. When he was able to calm himself, Kili snatched the thick blunt from his grip and pointed it at him. “That was hardly even a worthy hit, dude,” he snorted, bringing the blunt to his lips. “Watch, and learn.” Wrapping his lips around the end, Kili sucked in a large breath, the pungent heat filling his lungs until he couldn’t hold anymore. He passed the blunt to the next in the circle and held it in, feeling his body convulse as it tried to expel the unwanted smoke. Kili held it in until his head began to swim before breathing out; smoke pouring from his nose and mouth. His entire body felt light, his eyes half shut as the warmth spread through him, erasing any previous negativity as the high kicked in. He watched the others take their turn until the blunt made its way back to him, where he repeated the motion. By the time it was stubbed out and tossed carelessly into the ocean, Kili was lying back on one of the large rocks, hands locked firmly on his stomach as he laughed at nothing in particular. He could feel the salty spray from the waves as they crashed on the formation, cooling his body that was nearly baking in the heat of the sun. With wide eyes and a dramatic gasp, Kili rose, balancing himself not too carefully as he peeled his shirt off his body. The other guys followed suit as Kili dove into the water, disappearing underneath.


	4. Ch o4

One last click until Fili said, “Thank you very much. You’ve been a great model," to the french bulldog who was designated as the ring bearer. Soon after Fili was called out letting him know that the bride was ready and when he entered the room there she was, stunningly nervous, “Uhm…where should I go or do?" was the first thing she said when she saw him. Fili smiled warmly at her and said, “Carry on as you wish. Speak to your mother if you like," Fili hated posey pictures, he liked them natural and candid. And so she did and he began to snap away. She was nervously looking at herself in the mirror and it showed in the pictures, "Honey, what’s wrong?" the bride’s mother asked, “What if he doesn’t like it?" she said, “What if Brett doesn’t like how I look?" Fili was certain tears were forming in her eyes, “Oh sweetie, you look beautiful," “You only say that cause you’re my mother," the bride exclaimed and Fili intercepted, “If I may be so bold," he said to the both of them but then focused his gazed on the bride, “I think you look like a work of art. The kind that you put up on a pedestal so that all could marvel upon your beauty.Brett is one lucky mother fucker," and then he clicked his camera button and captured the most genuine and radiant smile he had evef seen in a bride.

It wasn’t until the water turned icy that Kili noticed the sun had long set. He looked at his friends who seemed to have not a care in the world, then loud out an alarmed gasp. He wasn’t sure how long his brother planned on staying at the wedding, but if Kili wasn’t there when he got home, he knew there would be hell to pay. Pulling himself up onto the rocks, he gave a quick excused to his friends, grabbed his shirt and ran as fast as he could without slipping and injuring himself. Sand clung to his wet pants as he reached down to grab his back, and then took off as fast as he could towards their apartment. Kili’s lungs began to burn as he struggled to maintain speed, skidding to a halt when he noticed Fili’s jeep parked in front of the home. He groaned and stuffed his shirt into his bag, knowing no excuse would suffice and get him out of the verbal lashing his brother had already prepared. Figuring he was late enough, Kili dug his pack of cigarettes from his back and lit one up to smoke on the small walk towards the front door.

Inside the apartment Fili had his camera plugged into his laptop as he surfed through the various pictures he had taken in the wedding. He had changed his pants into his usual trunks and was shirtless. He let his hair lose, now looking more like a lion’s mane, and wearing his headphones with loud electronic music; it was to keep his mind busy. When he got home and realized Kili was still out, he felt his stomach flip and thoughts about Kili with that girl invaded his brain. He felt lousy as he drank from his third beer bottle he took from the wedding, there were more where that came from in the fridge. Soon the smell of mixed salty water with pot and cigarette invaded the air and when he turned to look back there stood Kili. He sighed and turned to look at his computer, “You fucking stink. Go shower,” and pretended to work.

Kili stared at him for a moment and blinked before throwing his belongings to the ground. “Yes, /father/,” he spit out as he passed, purposely kicking the table in front of Fili. He hated being scolded like a child, but loathed the silent anger more than anything. Fili never had a problem speaking his mind, so when words fell short with him, Kili knew he fucked up badly. As he stepped into the cramped bathroom, Kili left the door open and threw off his ocean soaked clothing, leaving them in a crumpled pile beside the sink base. His fingers reached out and twisted the shower knob, hot water sputtering to life while he stepped in. It burnt against his icy skin, but with a hiss, Kili managed to add some cold water to the mixture. He stood there for a while, letting the water run over him.

Fili’s mouth was shut as he breathed in deep and glared at Kili as he passed by. He then sighed looking at the computer screen and decided that not even the dog’s pictures would cheer him up. So he took his headphones off and stood up taking his beer bottle with him. He was heading towards the kitchen but when he noticed that Kili left the bathroom’s door opened it was just too tempting not to go over there. He stood by the door’s threshold and leaned his shoulder against it taking a swig from his bottle as he stared at the shower curtain where he perfectly knew that a naked Kili stood at the other side of it, “So,” he finally spoke, “How was work?” he said with sarcasm soaking each word.

“It was slow,” Kili answered without hesitation, trying to keep his voice level. As much as he wanted Fili to wander in, it still startled him when his brother’s voice rang out from nowhere. His answer was hardly a lie as the coffee shop truly was dead inside. “I left shortly after, they didn’t need me.” Bending the truth wasn’t quite as horrible as lying, but it still left a gnawing feeling inside Fili. The brunette reached out and grabbed the bottle of shampoo and poured a decent amount into the palm of his hand. Remaining silent, he worked his fingers through his wet locks, forming thick suds before sighing and drawing back the shower curtain some. “I’m sorry about freaking out earlier,” he confessed, his gaze lowering to the ground.

Fili’s brow knitted more as he heard his baby brother lie to him, but he didn’t say anything about it, just made a scoffing smirk and took a bigger chug from the beer as he shook his head. Really, did Kili even think he would believe him? He crossed his arms, outlining his biceps, not moving from his spot. But then his brow softened slightly as Kili poked his head out from behind the curtain. He swallowed hard; fuck…he wants to stay mad at Kili, he HAS to stay mad at Kili but how can he when he looks so adorable, and cute, and attractive, and wet, and hot, and oh mother of shit he’s apologizing from earlier?! Fili cleared his throat and shook his head as his whole face soften, “Nah, don’t worry about it,” he mumbled and sighed, “I was at fault too.”

"I have absolutely no interest in her, so if you want," Kili swallowed hard, his smile faltering some. “You can go after her." Pulling the curtain back around him, Kili sighed and tilted his head under the water, feeling the soap rinse from his hair. The thought of Fili being with anyone caused his stomach to knot violently. It had always been him and Fili, from the beginning. Nobody could separate them, even will being punished as small children. He worried if somebody worked their way into Fili’s life, he’d lose that connection, he’d lose Fili. Kili didn’t realize the tears rolling down his cheeks until he shook himself from his thoughts, the warm tears mixing in with the cooling water falling around him.


	5. Ch o5

Fili frowned totally confused by his statement, “What? I don’t give three shits about that girl,” he said actually stepping inside the bathroom, “How old is she, 16? Come on, man,” even so, he couldn’t help the sensation of relief his whole body felt when Kili said that, “So,” he said stepping closer to the shower, “Things didn’t worked out with her?” he said rather curiously, even though he’d hurl at the thought of Kili even making out with anyone else. Kili has grown to be a very attractive young man, even if he was a bit chubby but that actually just added to his charm, and he knew that eventually girls would take interest. He has never liked the thought of anyone taking his Kili away. But as he got closer to the shower he heard a slight whimper and his instincts kicked in, “Ki’ are crying?” he said sliding the curtain without even thinking.

Kili turned away from his brother, bending over slightly. He wiped furiously at his eyes with the back of his hand, thankful to be in the direct stream of the water to hide any new falling tears. “Jus’ got soap in my eyes is all," he replied meakly, feeling sudden self conscious under his brothers worried stare. His arm wrapped around his stomach, holding tightly against the pudge on his hip, shaking his hair around his face to further hide his emotions. In all honesty, Kili felt foolish for falling apart like that. And the last thing he wanted was to make his brother think any less of him for being weak. So, forcing a smile to his lips, Kili turned, looking over his shoulder and grinned. “I told ye to stop buying the cheap shit. Fuckin’ hurts when it gets in your eyes."

Fili narrowed his eyes on him studying his demeanor; no other being in this world can read Kili like he does. But he said nothing to him so he wouldn’t feel even more uncomfortable, “Alright,” he said carefully, “I’ll keep it in mind next time I do the shopping. I’ll let you finish here,” and stepped away sliding the curtain to place. He walked out of the bathroom with a mixture of confusion, happiness, and excitement; of course he took the chance to check Kili out. It wasn’t the first time he had seen Kili naked but it had been a while for some time now. He got a good glimpse of Kili’s tush and when did it got so nicely big and inviting? He couldn’t tell. All he knew that what he saw back there he liked and…a lot.

When he heard the door click shut, Kili let out a small breath of relief. His entire body relaxed and he looked down, confirming his original fears; he was half aroused. His prick had started to fill some and it confused the younger brother more than he was before. Having Fili so close to him while he was naked should not have excited him the way it did. Kili can still feel the quick bursts of arousal in his gut as he sucked down a deep breath, rubbing his hands over his face with a loud groan. The longer he stood there thinking about it, the worst the situation became so Kili quickly cut off the water and stepped out, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist. Having not brought in anything to slip into, Kili slid from the bathroom, still dripping water as he made his way towards the small bedroom him and Fili shared.

Fili was in the kitchen making Kili a sandwich, figuring that what last he had to eat was half of that blasted burger. He had a feast back at the wedding so he was good. When he heard the door of the bathroom open he looked up unprepared for the sight before him. His mouth went dry and he couldn’t help but stare as Kili walked by in a towel all soaked. With Kili out of sight, he shook his head and slapped himself lightly, “You’re sick…sick," he mumbled to himself and went to the fridge taking another beer bottle and popped the cap out against the counter. He took a swig trying to control his thoughts and hard on. He was a sick pervert for loving and wanting his brother in an unbrotherly way. Tucking his dick in a way to hide his arousal he made his way to their room, “Hey I, uh, made you a sandwich so whenever you’re done here make sure to grab it," he didn’t even entered the room and went back to the table in front of his laptop.

Kili looked up enough to see Fili leaving. He watched him retreat with raised brows, worried about the short conversation. Slipping into a tight pair of boxer briefs, Kili grabs the towel and walks into the main part of their apartment. He looks at Fili and runs the towel through his head before moving to the kitchen, grabbing the plate and plopping down on the sofa next to his brother. Kili tucked his legs underneath him and tossed the towel to the ground looking at his brother with a soft smile. “Thanks for the sandwich,” he said, holding the plate up briefly. He grabbed the food and brought it to his lips, taking a large bite as he leaned back, stretching his bare chest. A quiet groan of approval fell from his lips as he chewed, his stomach growling loudly. “How’d the wedding go?”

Fili had his eyes fixed on the laptop’s screen as he searched through the pictures, “Full of people, flowers everywhere, great food, lots of booze, and I’m pretty sure the bride would have run away with me if given the chance," he chuckled as he looked at Kili and scratched the back of his shoulder, his eye dropped momentarily on Kili’s stomach noticing the cute little pudge over his boxers, “And," he said trying to deviate his thoughts, “There was this little beauty, " and he turned his laptop to show a picture of the dog.

“Well aren’t you the little heart breaker today,” Kili said softly, punching his brother’s shoulder. “I think you’d have more luck with the dog, though. That chick is obviously way out of your league.” Forcing a soft laugh to make himself feel better, Kili set the plate down and moved into the kitchen. He rummaged through the fridge for a few minutes before grabbing a beer. Looking over his shoulder to make sure his brother’s attention was still on the laptop, Kili quickly popped the cap off the bottle with the edge of the counter and brought the bottle to his lips. Fili was always pretty iffy about Kili drinking, with him being so much younger, but if Kili wasn’t pushing the elder’s buttons, it wasn’t a normal day. He moved back the sofa and fell onto the far end, kicking his legs up and resting them in Fili’s lap.

Fili chuckled awkwardly at Kili’s comment, “Please, women like her die to have a man like me! I ain’t boring like those average Joe’s they end up with," he said as he carefully eyed Kili’s devious moves by the fridge, “But I’d much rather run away with the pup any day," he continued, “Wish Mrs. Dawson would let us have a dog. Then again," he said as he lifted his laptop to make room for Kili’s legs, “I have you," he joked and set his laptop on the coffee table. He sat back more comfortably against the sofa, resting an arm across the header of it, then frowned at the bottle in Kili’s hand, “What have I said about you drinkin’?," he asked with his low serious voice and his smile totally wiped out of his face.

Sensing his brothers sudden mood switch, Kili slowly brought the bottle to his lips. He kept an intense lock on the blondes eyes as he took a long, slow swig, making a dramatic show out of it. “Ye know, I’m not sure why you’re against me drinking here. Either I do it here, or steal a few packs and take em to the beach." Kili chuckled softly when Fili’s nostrils flared and he stuck his hand out, offering the bottle up. “I’m sorry, here ye go." But before the elder had a chance to grab it from him, Kili pulled it back to his mouth. Smirking, his tongue darted out and covered the opening, coating it with beer hinted saliva. His tongue dipped into the top and licked around the rim in a theatrical way, Kili making sure to cover it as much as he could with spit before handing it back over.


	6. Ch o6

Fili glared at his brother the whole time; challenging his brother’s wide deep eyes. Those eyes that always got what they wanted from him, always without fail. Fili knew what Kili said wasn’t far from the truth; he pretty damn well knew Kili did many things behind his back. He was his age once as well and did plenty of things behind Thorin’s back. But tonight, Kili’s playful eyes did things to him; they were calling and taunting him along with Kili tongue fucking the bottle. In a moment of weakness, and he blamed it on the beer, his lips parted slightly, his cock jerked inside his pants, and he allowed his eyes reveal a hint of lust in them. But he quickly blinked and cleared his throat snatching the bottle from Kili’s hands, “I’m against of you drinkin’ period. I think you had enough highs for today," and looked at the drooled bottle and licked it up like an ice cream all around its tip until he took a long swig at it; the closest thing to a kiss between them, he was sure. He looked at Kili as he let out a pleasant sigh; he could feel his cheeks a bit hot but he also blamed it on the alcohol, “And who the fuck where you with earlier?"

“I don’t see how that’s important,” Kili answered with a slight pout, crossing his arms over his chest. He didn’t expect Fili to just snatch the bottle from him like that and was honestly hoping for a little more of a fight from him. Kili kept his eyes locked on Fili, his upper lip pinched up in a minute scowl. “I was with Miles, Dan and his brother. Why does it matter?” Pulling his legs back, Kili kept them bent, still leaning back on the armrest of the sofa as he watched his brother. There was a look on Fili’s face that Kili just could not figure out, and the harder he stared, the more it irked him. For whatever reason, Fili had been locking Kili out lately, the younger brother having a difficult time getting a read off him. It made Kili feel as though he had done something wrong, upsetting the other over it.

"Psh," Fili said with a roll of his eyes and took another chug of beer; frankly that was worst than his thoughts with the girl, “Those dipshits?" he disliked them with a passion, knowing what a bad influence they were on Kili. “Aw Kiliii…Kiiliii," he said rubbing his temple with his other hand. Ever since Kili began to hang out with them it had been harder to keep a control over him, especially when it came to those awful habits like smoking, although he didn’t mind the weed as much, and drinking behind his back. He feared Kili would dwell on other substances that could harm him greatly and hide it from him, “You know what I think of those three stooges!" he barked; he couldn’t help it he was getting really angry, but something was telling him it was for one other reason, but he denied it to himself. No way!

“Why are you getting so upset, Fi?! They’re my friends!” Kili’s voice raised slightly with distress. He could understand why Fili wasn’t terribly fond of Dan, but the others were just fine. “Dan caught his boyfriend cheating on him the other day, he’s been bumming around lately. I figured we could do something, get his mind off of it.” Dan was known in the area for partying just a little too hard. The stuff he’s asked Kili to indulge in were a little frightening, but the younger boy knew to politely decline the offers. As much as he wanted to try the drugs, he feared Fili’s reaction more than anything and managed to skirt around taking them. But Dan was a good friend; a little rough around the edges, but decent enough. “You may not like them, but I do!”

Ha! So his suspicions were confirmed, Dan’s gay and that set his stomach to a knot. He set his bottle hard on the coffee table and stood up passing a hand around his dread-like mane, “I don’t like him," he said very firmly when he turned to look at Kili, “I don’t like the stories I hear of him. I don’t like him around you. I DON’T like it when you’re around him!" he suddenly felt nauseous but he pushed it down, “You’re like someone else when you hang out with him and I don’t like it!" his breathing became heavy and his ears down to his neck line were red, “You run off and do things behind my back! You think I don’t know? And it all started when you met that asshole!" he hated to yell at Kili, in fact, he has barely done so, if ever. But tonight he just couldn’t control it; let’s blame the beer again.

His eyes stung as he nearly shrunk in around himself, leaning back further and away from his enraged brother. Kili opened his mouth to retaliate but quickly shut it, repeating the speechless emotion several times. He hadn’t seen Fili so upset over something in quite a while and didn’t really know how to respond. Even worse, it was rare for Fili to freak out on him like he was doing at this moment. Feeling his eyes sting with forming tears, Kili swung his legs off the sofa, grabbed the nearly emptied bottle and stormed off to their room. The door slammed hard behind him as Kili took the final swig of the alcohol and threw the bottle to the ground, ignoring the way the glass shattered against the dresser as he threw himself onto his bed.

Back at their small living room, Fili stood there as he kept breathing in and out through his mouth, “Shit…" he whispered to himself as he shut his eyes and lowered his head as he heard the noises back in their room; this day was so fucking screwed up he wouldn’t think it could have gotten worst but it did. Kili’s tear filled eyes weren’t missed by his and it ached his heart to know he caused them. Fili put his hands on his hips as he kept breathing trying to calm down; he was out of line, at least he shouldn’t have been that upset over Kili’s behaviour. Something else was making him speak that way and of course he knew what it was. He was jealous; jealous ever since Kili began to hang out with them more than with him. Jealous because of the way Kili would defend Dan. He was jelouse of Dan and he felt like an idiot for it. Taking one last deep breath he made his way into their shared room and carefully opened the door. There he saw his little brother laying on his matress facing down and hugging tightly his pillow against his face. Fili swallowed hard, that could only mean he was crying, “Kili…" he said in quieter tone and crawled onto the bed next to him, “Kili I’m sorry…" he said placing a hand on his shoulder totally fighting against his true desire to just hold Kili between his arms and kiss those tears away.

The bed dipped down beside him, but Kili kept still. He had a vice grip with his teeth on the pillow to keep from crying out. Kili hated crying. He hated the way people looked when they cried, the tormented sounds they’d make. He hated the way it made his face poof up and turn his eyes red for awhile even afterwards. But most of all, he hated the way it made him look weak in front of Fili. Grinding his teeth against the pillow, Kili sucked in a deep breath and shook Fili’s hand off him. “What did I do to you, Fi?” He asked angrily, his voice muffled by the pillow. “Why do you hate me so much all of a sudden? I didn’ fuckin’ do anything. And if I did,” Kili turned over onto his side, looking up at his brother and no longer caring about the obvious hurt painted across his face. “If I did do something, then fucking tell me.” Growling, Kili pushed himself off the bed and stomped towards the front door where he left his bag. He dug around inside for a minute before pulling out his sketchpad and flipping to the picture he drew earlier of Fili giving the surf lessons. He then returned to the room, ripped out the picture and threw it into his brothers lap. “I was going to give this to you when I finished it, but you can fuckin’ keep it. I don’t care anymore.”

Fili was stunned at Kili’s abrupt reaction and it just pained him to see him like that, especially if he caused it. “Kili," he was trying to say but Kili was just everywhere speaking his mind and took off. When he came back and threw something on his lap he looked down and when he realized what the sketch was about his face contorted with a mixture of confusion, realization, regret, love, everything, “Kili, listen, I-" he paused and closed his eyes to focus his thoughts, “I don’t hate you. I could never hate you," he stood up holding the sketch like a dear treasure in his hand, “You haven’t done anything wrong. It’s me, alright? I’m wrong and I…lashed out on you for no real reason and I apologize for it. But Ki," he stepped in front of Kili and made the bold move to put a hand gently over Kili’s heart, “Don’t ever, ever think that I hate you, alright?" his throat was hurting as he spoke, “You’re my everything, ok? And I love you," he has said this to Kili countless of times, but never with the meaning he was adding to them, but he coward at the last minute, “and worry for you like the…big brother that I am," his voice barely cracked when he said that.

Fili’s hand felt heavy on his chest. Kili glanced down, his eye’s blinking rapidly as his breath caught in his throat. His entire body felt like it was overheating and he worried Fili would feel it too. Kili didn’t mean to jerk back the way he did, knowing it’d come off wrong to Fili, but everything was falling down around him. Kili’s heart was pounding rapidly and he felt weak, his mind swirling dangerously as he stumbled back once more. A few hot tears slid down his cheek and he looked at his brother with scared eyes, silently pleading for him to help make sense of what Kili was feeling, even if Kili couldn’t even begin to explain it himself. “I-I-I need a minute,” Kili stuttered in panic, his pitch elevated. Turning, he ran from the room and into the living room, tears falling freely now. Grabbing his cigarettes from his bag and tucking the lighter into the waistband of his underwear, Kili opened the door and stepped out. Being in the attic of the house, Kili turned instantly and grabbed the roof, pulling himself up and crawling to the middle. The view was always able to calm Kili. They didn’t stay too far from the ocean and through the stillness of the night, Kili could hear the waves breaking on shore. The bright beams from the moon danced off the reflective surface of the black ocean, instantly sending a wave of relief over his shaking body. Shaking the pack of cigarettes, he opened the top and used his lips to pull on free, flicking the lighter and catching the flame to the tip, bluish white smoke swirling into the salty air.


	7. Ch o7

If Fili was stunned by Kili’s outburst before he was lost in Jupiter by now. Kili was still crying and now he even looked scared! Fili stood in his place semi-shocked trying to put the pieces together, but he couldn’t, “Oh fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck, Fuck!" he muttered angrily to himself as he sat on the bed looking at the sketch. He traced it gently with his fingers; Kili was such a great artist, so into details that made the difference, he also noticed how his face seemed to have been smudged over and over. He sighed loudly shutting his eyes, “Fili you’re such a moron!" he cursed to himself; he and Kili had never argued like this before and it scared him. Usually they would just kiss and make up so to speak. Sighing one more time he stood up and set the sketch gently on his side of the dresser in front of the small mirror he uses. The he went out of their room and scanned the place noting Kili gone; he left his bag so he shouldn’t be far and in his undies. He went to the only window available in the living room and opened it closing his eyes as the chill air of the night came in. He leaned out and took a deep breath only to be filled with the unpleasant smell of cigarette. Well now he knew where Kili was. Stepping out of their main door he climbed up the roof and sure enough spotted Kili. He was about to go in a scolding mood but thought it better. He just casually walked over to him and stood behind him, letting the cool air hit his bare skin and dance with his dreads. He passed a hand around his beard and braided stache before he spoke, “I thought I told you something," he said quietly as he crouched down and hugged him from behind taking the cig from his lips and threw it down; just because they were sour didn’t mean he would bend his decisions over Kili’s habits. Then he wrapped his arms tightly around Kili, “Make up huuuug," he lightly chuckled against his cheek trying to cool things down.

As much as he wanted to protest the wasted cigarette, Kili sighed, feeling safe in Fili’s arms. Reluctantly, he leaned back into the touch, his eyes slipping shut. “I hate when we fight, Fi,” he muttered quietly, his head tipping to the side and resting fully against Fili’s cheek. “I wish you’d tell me what gotten you so wound up.” Chewing the inside of his cheeks, Kili looked out over the ocean. It was so peaceful out there, almost inviting. Turning in his brothers grip, their faces extremely close and causing Kili to heat slightly, he smirked. “You know what we need, Fili? That.” Kili pointed out over the water. “C’mon, like we used to when we first moved here? I miss night surfing.” Without giving Fili a chance to answer, Kili unwound himself from the warm, comfortable hold and moved back to the edge of the roof, dropping down onto the landing with ease and disappearing inside to change into his wet suit. Kili hoped Fili was following suit, but was already stripped down nude and pulling on the tight bodysuit when Fili reappeared inside. Looking down at his bulging belly pushing against the front of the suit, Kili groaned and reached behind him to attempt to work the zipper up. “M’getting’ fat, Fi.”

It felt so wonderful to have Kili between his arms like that up there on the roof with that gorgeous scenery, he couldn’t avoid but to take in some of Kili’s scent from the crook of his neck as the breeze freed it from his hair. Too bad Kili slipped away so quickly but he did followed shortly after only to find that adorable scene before him. He chuckled as he went into their room towards him, “You’re fine," he said as he helped Kili with the zipper, “Very fine," and padded his side letting him know that he was done and flashed him a warm yet playful smile. He undressed and put his wet suit on. He looked over at Kili and went to him again, “I hate it when we fight too," he said looking straight at Kili’s eyes, “I was out of line today. Stressed. And I took it out on you," he then put a hand behind Kili’s neck and put their foreheads together in an affectionate manner, “and I apologize for it." And glanced at Kili with a warm smile, “Now," he said while turning, “Zip me up."

Fili’s reassuring words left a blush on Kili’s cheeks as the elder helped him into his wetsuit. Kili had just turned around to see Fili’s bared back to him as he slipped into his own. Coffee brown eyes studied the way the muscles in his brothers back shifted as he moved, gulping at the way his own body began reacting. He turned around quickly, sucking in a deep breath and pretended to fuss with smoothing down the wrinkles from leaving it to dry improperly. But when Fili had asked him to zip him up, Kili was forced to turn back around. Plastering a smile to his face, Kili stepped up behind his brother and reached out. The end of the zipper was resting just above the enticing swell of Fili’s ass and Kili let his fingers linger as he reached for hit. He imagined seeing Fili out of the wetsuit, his long fingers tracing the curve of each cheek. Feeling a swirl form in his gut, Kili worked the zipper up, his knuckles dragging over each bump of the elder’s spine slowly, his fingers exploring the smooth skin on the way up. When the zipper reaches the top, Kili drags his hand over Fili’s shoulder and quickly steps back, turning with wide eyes.

As Kili worked his zipper up his skin goose bumped all the way up to the back of his neck. It was Kili’s subtle touches with his fingertips; that sent a wave of tickles inside his stomach and groin. When Kili was done he thanked the heavens that he turned his back to him, that way he could fix his wet suit around his bulging area. He cleared his throat once he assumed his erection smoothed down a bit, “Ready?" he asked walking out ahead of the room and grabbed his board, hiding safely behind it.

Kili followed close behind and grabbed his own board as well. When the crisp of the night air nipped at their cheeks, Kili looked around. The world was still around them, quiet and calming. The thought of wasting any of the peacefulness riding along in the jeep didn't sit well with Kili, so he took to the sidewalks, hoping Fili didnt mind the short walk. “Fili," Kili started, looking at his brother beside him with an innocent gaze. “Why don't you come hang out with us once? You know, with Dan and them? You'll see he isn't all that bad once you get to know him." He shrugged and turned his head forward again, bracing himself for what he hoped would be a calm response.

Fili followed Kili down the sidewalk; he liked the quietness of the night and that way he could save some gas anyway. He breathed in deep at Kili’s suggestion, knitting his brow slightly, “How ‘bout we talk about this later? I really don’t feel like hearin’ more about that boy," he said while looking ahead, “I’d rather talk about you instead," and side glanced at him for a moment before looking ahead again, “You’re sketch. I like it a lot. I would love it if you could finish it," he looked at him again and the wind hit his dreads against his cheek as they neared the beach.

"I cant get it right," Kili mumbled quietly, thinking about Filis mouth. “Your lips, they're so—" he sucked in a deep breath, trying to find the correct wording to not give away anything. “Different. I can look at anything and draw it out near exact. But your mouth. I just cant get it," with a sigh, Kili switched the side he was carrying his board on and finished with a whisper, “perfect…" The rumble of the approaching waves distracted Kili from the distinct shape of his brothers lips and he was more than glad when his bare feet stepped into the cooled sand.

Fili frowned and momentarily pouted his lips; different how? “What’s wrong with my lips? They can’t be that hard to draw," he couldn’t help but sound like a whiny kid when pleading for a toy, “Try harder," he said as he set his surf board onto the sand and played with the cool grains with his feet. He looked around them and was happy to see the beach all nice and solitary with just the Moon as their only source of light. He took a deep breath, filling his lungs with the salty filled air. Such paradise and he was there with the person he loved the most in this world. He looked over Kili and smiled just thinking on how beautiful he looked under the Moon’s rays; he will have to write a poem about that later. The clash of a wave broke his thoughts and so he sat down on the sand and took out the wax and began to rub his board to keep his mind and body busy from embarrassing thoughts.

Sitting beside him, Kili waited until Fili was done with the wax before snatching it and working over his own board. “I’ll try again when we get home. Model for me and I’ll show you exactly what I mean." Tossing the wax aside, he wraps the Velcro strap around his ankle, grabs his board and takes off full speed towards the ocean. The water bites at the bits of flesh still exposed but its renewing. He lets out a great laugh as he battles the smaller waves, jumping onto the board when he gets deep enough and starts paddling.


	8. Ch o8

Fili wrapped his dreads in his messy bun and followed Kili’s actions. He was thrilled to hear Kili’s laughter which brought a wholehearted chuckle from him as he fought against the icy waves. Once on his board he paddled his way around them reaching Kili, “Here comes a good one!” he called out to him as he readied himself to greet the wave, “Woooooooo!!” he yelled; god how he loved this! He felt in his element as he surfed the aquatic tunnel and feeling the splashes of water hit his face.

Quick on his tail, Kili jumped up onto his bored and zipped behind his brother. His loose hair whipped furiously in his face and he kept brushing it back, exposing the largest smile on his face. When Fili whooped, Kili’s heart began racing; a large swell of happiness filling him and threatening to burst. All he could do is laugh, enjoying the moment of finally being able to let go of everything. Kili was too focused on watching his brother enjoy himself that he didn't notice the wave filling in on him. In a split second, the tunnel closed in, the wave crushing down on him. Wipe outs were no strange occurrence to Kili and he kept calm, kicking through the undercurl and quickly resurfacing, letting out a huge laugh as his head broke through.

By the end of the wave Fili crouched onto his board and looked beside him only to see Kili resurfacing from the water, “Wipe out so soon?” he laughed sitting on his board with his legs on each side and paddled his way to him, “On such an easy wave too, tsk tsk,” he joked and his body moved to the small waves he floated on. He smiled widely at Kili; it would always surprise him the power the ocean had over them, to the point that it would, ironically, wipe out any kind of problem between them.

“Maybe if I didn’t have such a big oaf like you blocking my view, I would have stayed up!” Kili shot back playfully. Cupping his hand, he swung back and sent a decent splash into Fili’s face, causing him to laugh again. It felt good, it felt right, being out there alone with Fili. The light from the moon was reflecting off Fili’s face, and Kili soon found himself staring. A larger wave pushed at Kili, snapping him out of his trance and he looked over, noticing a nice swell approaching. He quickly scrambled onto his board and bent forward, paddling himself to face away as the wave approached. “THIS ONES ALL MINE, BRO!” Kili managed as the wave neared. He waited, nearly ready to pounce before pushing himself up, settling into a comfortable stance as the wave carried him towards shore.

Fili wiped his face chuckling when Kili splashed him, “S’not my fault I’m so good looking!” he joked; it was as if nothing wrong had happened earlier. He watched Kili in action and let him enjoy the wave alone; Kili looked like a water nymph, well, male nymph, and he felt like the poor man that falls over their spell. Because everything about Kili enchanted him and he couldn’t take his eyes off of him. Kili’s smile was so bright he felt his chest flutter; Kili was just beautiful to look at. When he saw him reach the shore he took the lift of a decent wave and surfed his way to him. He jumped off his board making a big splash, “Ok, ok, you redeemed yourself with that one,” and chuckled walking over the mushy wet sand putting his board down and sat on it.

Kili collapased onto the sand next to his brother and let out a breathy laugh. “Shits such a rush, dude,” he said as he laid back, locking his hands under his head to keep his hair from getting too sandy. His board laid next to him, moving slightly as the closest tip of the waves reached them. “I noticed you opted for the wimpy wave up here,” he added with a grin, turning his head to look at Fili. Kili studied the elders profile, the perfect slant on his face, his nose. Fili was beyond attractive with his chiseled features. It made Kili wonder why he hadn’t found a girl to settle down with. Not that Kili was exactly looking forward to the day, in fact, it caused his heart to fall into the pit of his stomach just to think of. Kili kept his gaze locked tightly on him even as Fili turned to look at him. He only added a small smile and a blink or two. Kili was attracted to him, he couldn’t even lie to himself anymore. Kili was attracted to his brother in all the wrong ways and it made him feel awful. His smile faltered and his gaze dropped instantly.

Fili chuckled looking down as he formed swirly lines on the sand with his toe, “Because I wanted to be by your side faster,” he said and quickly noticed that he voiced his thought out loud, “You know it’s scary to be out there alone at night,” he said and awkwardly chuckled trying to cover up. What an idiot! He blames the alcohol and the atmosphere around them now because he couldn’t blame himself for falling in love with his baby brother, he just couldn’t. Who wouldn’t fall for that perfect smile that reminded him of sunshine, those dark and wide expressive eyes that captivated him every time he looked upon them, his beautiful tan skin, his long silky brown locks where he wants to tangle his hands with, his nicely thin shaped lips that has him wondering how they would taste? Really can he be at blame? “Yeah, you know what? I think I’m tipsy,’ he said rubbing his temple trying to hide his embarrassment.

With a scoff, Kili shoved Fili’s shoulder playfully. “You fuckin’ ass. You seriously need to let me drink. I’ll show you what tipsy truly is! Just the other night, Da—“ Kili shut himself up instantly, his heart skipping a beat. With a nervous laugh, he shakes his head. “It was nothing. But seriously Fi, just let me drink properly with you once? We’ll do it at home, we won’t go anywhere. S’no fair you’re the old one that can drink while I’m stuck on dry land!” Kili sat up and angled his body to face his brother, an excited, playful smirk on his face. “Come one, tonight. Let’s go back and get /smashed/. I don’t have school in the morning. Come on Fiiiii, please?”

Fili’s eyebrow quirked at the sudden sound of Dan’s name but then his face soften at his brother’s plea, “Aw, man I dunno,” he said as he stared at his little brother and that was all that it took. With a defeated sigh he locked his blue eyes with Kili’s brown, wide, cute, pleading eyes, “Alright…” and gave him a defeated smile as well. He had a gut feeling this wasn’t such a good idea; he’s the cuddly type of drunk that would latch to the nearest thing, like a koala to a tree. And the way he had been carrying himself towards his feelings that day, he has done enough damage as is. But he wanted to make it up to Kili and give in just for that night. Besides, he’d rather Kili get drunk with him than with that…Dan.

Kili all but launched himself at Fili, throwing his entire body weight onto his brother as he hugged him tightly. For a moment, things felt like they used to between them, before these strange feelings began to surface. And Kili wasn’t ready to let that feeling go. As he slowly peeled himself away, Kili jumped to his feet and grabbed his board. “I’m done surfing, let’s go home.” The smile never left Kili’s face as he reached around with one hand and pushed down the zipper on his wet suit. He worked the tight material to the middle of his stomach, letting out a large breath as though the suit was too tight and nudged Fili to stand, anxious to get home and relax with him.


	9. Ch o9

When Kili embraced him he couldn't help but feel at home; it had been a while now since they've hugged like this and it brought a warm smile to his face. But yet again, the hug was short lived and stood up by his brother’s eagerness, “Ok, ok the beers are not going anywhere," he chuckled and picked his board up, “What’s the rush? It’s not like beer’s the greatest taste in the world," he added as he followed Kili out of the beach; he also took the opportunity to eye his brother from behind and marvel at his cute side bulges.

“Then lets go pick some rum up!” Kili turned and eyed Fili excitedly. He was right after all; beer really wasn’t his thing. Kili would drink it if it was around or offered to him, but he would never actually go out of his way to get any. “I’ve got one of those tiny little bottles in my dresser that sell really cheap at the liquor store. It won’t be enough for the both of us, but it’s a start, right?” He was babbling in his excitement and he knew it, but Kili couldn’t stop. He had longed for a night like this for sometime now; just being able to kick back and shoot the shit with Fili as though nothing else mattered in the world. And part of him was going to use the alcohol to his advantage and try to secure a cuddle from him, like when they were younger.

Fili frowned at Kili, “Since when did you became such a booze expert?" it also irked him that Kili had it hidden; made him wonder what else he has stored in there. “You can have the rum, I’ll stick to the beer. Don’t feel like mixing tonight, " he said mostly to protect h himself from becoming a cuddling fool. When they reached their apartment, Fili put his board against the wall and unzipped his wet suit and peal it down, leaving it hanging just around his belly. He went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle, “Go get your rum," he motioned his head towards their room at Kili.

Trotting towards their room, Kili worked at shedding himself of the wet suit, leaving it crumpled by the bedroom door as he walked to the dresser naked. He first slipped into a fresh pair of boxers before digging around to the bottom, suddenly nervous about alerting Fili to his hiding place. He pushed past the glass bowl he kept to smoke from when Fili was at work and his fingers connected with the glass bottle. Grinning, he hurried back into the living room and jumped onto the sofa, crossing his legs underneath his body while holding up the small bottle proudly for his brother to see.

Fili shook his head chuckling as he looked at the proud grin Kili sported, “You’re one piece of work," he said as he set his bottle onto the coffee table, “Let me slip into something more comfortable to get this pajama party started," he said and went to their as he finished peeling his wet suit off. He neatly placed it onto a chair to let it dry and slipped into some comfortable sweatpants that hanged nicely around his hip bones. He went back to their living area grabbed his bottle, popping the cap with his bare hands and flopped beside Kili on the sofa, “Bottoms up baby bro," and clinked their bottles together.

Bringing the small bottle to his lips, Kili took a whiff of the strong liquor, shivering at the bitter scent. The last time he had drank some was at a party Dan took him to. Fili had to work late that night and Kili didn’t want to sit home alone. He ended up vomiting that night, right outside the dudes house in the bushes. Of course, the few party goers that were lounging around outside cheered him on, but it made Kili feel like a loser. He walked home that night alone, shivering and instantly got in the shower, too ashamed to stay awake and face Fili when he got home. But sitting there on the couch, Kili felt a little braver being in Fili’s company, so he tipped the bottle back and let the burning liquid slide down his throat. He cringed, visibly, and shut his eyes as they teared up briefly.

Fili raised an eyebrow watching Kili drink, “Hey, hey, whoa there," he said softly as he lowered Kili’s bottle, “You wanna pass out on me before the bottle ends?" he scooted a bit closer to him, “Look the key to drinkin’ is by taking it in slowly. It isn’t about who can drink the fastest or the most alcohol, unless you wanna act a fool and look like a loser in front of everyone," he said as he took a chug from his beer, “Also, never drink on an empty stomach that’s a gateway to pukeland," he glanced at him with a smirk, “But I’m sure you know all about that," and took a sip from his bottle.

Kili shrugged and tipped the bottle back and forth, watching the darker liquid slosh around inside. He tried to hide the small bit of embarrassment that colored his cheeks when he failed to impress, but sucked it up and recaptured his gaze with his brother. “S’a good thing you made me that sandwich then earlier, isn’t it?” He smirked and brought the bottle back to his mouth, taking a small swig of it. With another cringe, Kili leaned forward and sat the glass bottle on the coffee table, giggling softly when he set it down harder than he anticipated, causing a loud clank to echo through the room. His body was beginning to heat as the liquor coursed through him and he sat back, his head tipping back onto the sofa as the room became a little blurry. Looking over at Fili, his eyes half squinted, he smiled wide. “Come on, brother. Don’t let me get trashed while you nurse your drink like a woman.”

Fili gave a small growl when Kili that said and leaned his head back and chug down the rest of his beer, which was practically full, like a shot. With his last gulp he sets the empty bottle down on the table making a loud thump next to Kili’s rum. A loud burp soon followed and he sat back on the sofa, “How’s that for a woman, bitch?" and chuckled. He shouldn’t have done that; that was his eighth bottle that night and soon all that alcohol he so quickly drank will soon swirl through his veins. He already felt his head going light and a stupid grin formed his lips, “I bet you can’t draw my ever so difficult lips now," and laughed a bit.


	10. Ch 10

Kili had forgotten he agreed to prove to the other how difficult his damn lips were. Peeling himself off the couch, Kili stood and nearly fell. The room spun dangerously around him for a second, making him feel as though he were about to pass out. But the head rush quickly ended and he laughed it off. With a slight stumble, he moved back to the room, grabbing onto things on the way to help steady himself; the liquor was beginning to weigh down heavily on him. It only took Kili a moment to find his sketchpad and a charcoal pencil and he made his way back to Fili, swaying in front of him before dropping down back into his seat. Kili flipped to a fresh page and made a rough outline of his brothers face, ignoring the way the lines blurred and were shaky in some spots. It wasn’t meant to become a masterpiece so he only shaded in enough to accentuate the elder’s lips. Then, with an intense stare, Kili studied them. He mentally went over the slight dip in the middle, the way the bottom lip jutted out some. And as he pressed the paper to the pencil, he was glad the sketchbook was resting over his crotch. Kili made a mental note to ask to draw Fili more often, as it was nothing but an open invitation to stare at those lips and think about kissing them, biting them. With a sigh, Kili compared the sketch to the real thing and frowned. He just couldn’t fucking make them match. “See? Here’s my problem. I keep drawing your bottom lip to thin. You’ve got a really nice full bottom lip and if I do this,” through his drunken muttering, Kili dramatically enhanced the lip on the sketch. “You look too horrible, but if I erase some, I take away from the fullness. You’ve got the perfect kissing lips and I just can’t match it up on the fucking paper.” Growling, Kili reached forward and pressed his finger to Fili’s bottom lip, dragging it along the shape to try and grasp a better idea of how to translate it. “I just can’t fucking get it.”

Fili felt awkward and couldn’t help but giggle every now and then as he posed for Kili. He felt his cheeks go hot as he noticed Kili’s intense gaze on him; he almost feared that Kili could read what he was feeling right at that moment. But his thoughts were interrupted when Kili gave a frustrated sigh and began to explain just what made his lips so difficult to draw. As he heard his little brother’s rant, his jaw slightly dropped. Perfect…kissable… lips? Did he heard right? Nah it must be the alcohol. But he jolted slightly when Kili leaned closer and pressed his fingers on his lip. He felt too hot and trembled all over. He gently took Kili’s hand into his, parting it away from his mouth that increasingly wanted to devour every bit of his little brother and stood up, “I-I I need another drink!" and hurried to the kitchen away from this horrible temptation.

Fili’s sudden departure caused Kili to fall forward, not realizing how much he was resting against him. The sudden movement made his head spin hard and his stomach churned. He managed to sit himself up enough to suck down a stuttered breath, but his stomach would not settle. Reaching forward, he grabbed the bottle of rum and drank hard from it, thinking if he were to drink something, the nauseating feeling would leave him. But Kili barely had enough time to set the now nearly emptied bottle back down before his stomach heaved. Vomit quickly traveled up the back of his throat and he dropped the bottle to the table, threw the sketchpad next to it, hoping the spilt liquor would not soak into the paper and ran towards the bathroom with his hand tightly covering his mouth. Kili barely had enough time to drop down in front of the toilet before he heaved again, the liquor rushing past him mouth and splashing into the bowl. Kili groaned as his stomach emptied of the strong liquor until he was dry heaving.

Fili had hidden his head inside the fridge as he took his time searching for the beer mentally cursing himself. He almost threw himself against Kili so he could really take a good feel of his lips; god what an idiot! This had to stop before it got any worse, so he closed the fridge ready to call it for the night when he saw Kili rush to the bathroom. As soon as he heard the hurls he ran over to the crouching figure over the toilet bowl, “It’s alright, take it easy," he said as he wrapped Kili’s hair in a neater bun and rubbed his back soothingly, “Come on," he said as he helped Kili over to the sink so he could wash his mouth. When he’s in the taking care mode he forgets any kind of problem when it came to himself; Kili’s his top priority. When they were done in the bathroom he took Kili to their bedroom and laid Kili on his bed, “Party’s over baby bro," he managed to chuckle as he settled Kili on the bed.

“Every fucking time,” Kili groaned as he curled up on his side. A nasty throb was beginning to form in his head and he still felt ill; his body threatening to vomit up the bit of water he drank just moments ago. “He likes the way I act when I drink rum, so I drink it, but it always makes me sick…” Kili’s words were hardly above a whisper as he snuggled into the bed. His grip on Fili’s arm refused to leave and he tugged tirelessly to get him to stay with him. His original plans for a drunken cuddle went a little differently in his mind, but now that he felt as though he could just curl up and die, he refused to let Fili leave. “Don’t leave me,” he whimpered slightly on the verge of sleep, still holding on tight.

Fili frowned as he heard Kili speak; who the fuck was using his baby brother as entertainment? Of course he had a hunch on who it was and it boiled his blood to no end, but now was not the time to interrogate his brother. Kili had a killer grip on his arm and at his plea he sighed once again in defeat and began to settle beside him, “Lay on your side Ki. It’ll make your tummy feel better," he whispered as he spooned him wrapping his arms protectively around Kili’s stomach. He succumbed a bit to his desires and nuzzled Kili’s neck placing a soft kiss on the crook, “I don’t like it when you’re sick," he said tightening his embrace as he felt so at home like this with Kili; as if their bodies belonged together.

Kilis body molded against Filis in a second. He kept his hold on his brothers arm as he fought to stay awake. Through the alcohol induced haze, Kili regretted drinking the rum. He longed to be back at the beach, riding the waves with Fili at his side just enjoying the moment. And it was that image that lulled him into sleep, snoring softly as his grip slowly loosened.

As the morning approached, Fili was the first to open his eyes. He looked down only to see Kili still wrapped securely between his arms. A smile formed his lips as he snuggled closer to Kili, greatly enjoying his body heat against the cool dawning air. But as he moved his breathing hitched when he felt a sensation down his groin; morning wood that was unshamingly poking Kili’s ass. Slowly he untangled himself from the delicious heaven that was Kili and stood up from the bed, it was time to get ready for his morning class anyways. As he was bathing he wondered if Kili noticed the way he dotted his shoulder and neck with chaste kisses every so often until sleep took over; he cursed his tipsy self but fuck he couldn’t control his urges with Kili at such range. He just hoped Kili was dead asleep by then. But now it was time to deal with Mr. Woody and as he wrapped a hand around his throbbing cock he hissed the name of his desires, “Kili…" and bit his lower lip as he imagined the hand that was touching him belonged to his little brother.

Kili slept for quite some time, everything in the outside world blocked out. By the time his eyes began to flutter open, the sun was high in the sky and most people were beginning to prepare for lunch. He rolled over onto his back and groaned, his stomach knotting as a sick swirl made itself known. Bits of the previous night began trickling into Kili’s mind and he quickly remembered the liquor. Looking over to Filis bed, Kili was momentarily confused to find it completely untouched. It was then he remembered asking Fili to sleep with him. His skin began to tingle at the thought of Fili touching him, holding him and it took the little bit of strength left in him to keep from getting too excited. With a dull ache in the back of his head, Kili moved to the bathroom to relieve his overly filled bladder and then curled up on the sofa, unmoving until Fili came home.

After he dismissed his class, Fili headed over to a nearby shop and order some fish soup for Kili and a turkey sandwich for him and headed home. When he opened the door he saw his corpse like brother on the couch, “Feeling better, sunshine?" he chuckled as he set the brown bag containing their lunch, “Got ya something, come on time to get up," and set the bowl of soup on the counter, “After I’m done here I’m going to the gym," he said as he unwrapped his sandwich and took a big bite.

The smell of the food sent a wave of nausea of through Kili but he swallowed and sat up anyways. He grabbed a spoon with a slight shake to hand and took a bite to please his brother. “Do you really have to go to the gym? Didn't get enough of a workout at surf lessons?" Kili frowned and resumed his curled up spot on the sofa, pouting like a small child. He just wanted to spend a quiet evening with Fili to make up for what happened last night. “What am I supposed to do then?"

Fili watched his brother’s pitiful state and couldn’t help but chuckle at how adorable he looked with his pouty lips that he wanted for his lunch instead, and that was the problem, “Well you know me I’m a workout addict," he said as he made his way towards him and sat on the coffee table and leaned down to brush Kili’s bangs from his face, “But if you really want me to stay I will," and ruffled his hair affectionately.

"No," Kili finally caved with a sigh. “I wouldnt want to keep you from working on your precious muscles." Those muscles… Kili risked a glance at his brothers arms and gulped. It made him wonder how it'd feel to be held in those arms after a good fuck. Snapping his eyes eye from his brothers body, Kili looked up at him. “Some of your dreads have grown out," he said in hopes of distracting himself. “At least let me fix them before you go?"

Fili smiled more and nodded his head, “Sure," he said and moved down to the floor turning his back to him. He loosened his bun and let his dreads fall like a lion’s mane; if their uncle saw him now he would surely have a stroke. He leaned his head back slightly, offering his mane contentedly; he loved when Kili played with his hair, “All yours. "


	11. Ch 11

Sliding off the edge of the sofa, Kili hurried to their room and palmed a small container of beeswax, then made his way back to Fili. Sitting with a leg on either side of Fili’s body, Kili set the container of his thigh and instantly reached out for the dreaded hair. Fili’s decision to dread the golden locks at first made Kili look at him as though he had gone mental. But once the dreads actually set and started growing, it only enhanced Kili’s attraction to him and he soon found a love to play with them. Working with nimble fingers, Kili separated the locks that needed to be touched up and pulled the others back into their bun. There was only a couple at the top that were in desperate need of attention, so Kili knew it wouldn’t take too long. He opened the container and pinched some of the wax between his thumb and forefinger, then rubbed them together until it felt warm. Picking up the first dread that needed attention, Kili applied the wax to the section that had grown out and twisted it between his fingertips briefly before grabbing the entire dread and rubbing it between his palms. The grown out section was soon loosely dreaded and moved on to the next. When he fished, he pulled Fili’s head back so it was resting in his lap and leaned over him, looking down. “You’re all finished, bro. You can leave a tip on the table."

When Fili’s head hit Kili’s lap he was around cloud nine by then. He opened his clear eyes only to find Kili’s lips right above them; he smiled lazily having a good idea of what kind of tip he would like to give Kili. But he stood up against all his desires and sighed passing a hand over his freshly made dreads, “Thanks Ki," he said and leaned down to press a kiss on his forehead; the least he could do to silently express his growing love for him. “Just take it easy and rest. I’ll be back as soon as I’m done," and winked at him as he took his keys and walked out the door. He just had to leave and blow some steam off; being near Kili was becoming so difficult lately, it was making him lose control of his actions and he couldn’t allow that to continue.

Fili’s sudden departure left Kili staring at the door, rubbing his forehead where Fili had kissed him. He had a confused grin plastered on his face until he heard his phone ringing in the bedroom. He recognized that ring. Jumping up, Kili hurried into the room and dove towards the phone before it had time to go to voice mail. Connecting the call, Kili flopped onto his back on Fili’s bed. “Yeah?" He asked nonchalantly, trying to come off as though he wasnt all that excited. “Kili, my man! What are you doing?!" Dan’s voice barreled through the earpiece and Kili grinned. “Nah, nothing brah, just chilling." “Excellent, you got any green?" Kili thought for a moment and remembered a small baggie hidden in his dresser. “Yeah dude, come on over." Dan let out a happy sigh. “What about the warden, he home?" “Fuck no, dude. Fili just left for the gym. We got some time." Dan, true to his nature, didn’t even respond before he hung up. Kili knew he’d be there within ten minutes time and dug the stuff from his drawer before slipping on a pair of his tightest jeans and walking to the bathroom to freshen up. Dan let himself in to the house and surprised Kili as he was running a brush through his hair. He grinned and dropped the brush. “Fili would kill me if we smoked in here, come on. I know a place." Leading Dan onto the staircase, Kili pulled himself back up onto the roof. The sun felt warm on his bared chest and he took his usual spot in the middle, motioning for Dan to sit next to him. No words were exchanged as Kili packed the small glass bowl and light up, keeping his thumb over the hole to spark the weed before inhaling a large hit. By the time the weed was cashed, the two were lying on propped back on their elbows and looking out on the ocean. A question weighed heavily on Kili’s mind, and he felt nausea just thinking about. But sucking down a deep breath, he turned his head. “Hey Dan… How do you know if you’re gay?" A huge grin spread across Dan’s face as he turned to the scared boy. “Do you really want to know?" Kili nodded and before he knew it, Dan had him pressed down against the roof and was kissing him. It took Kili a minute to register what all was happening, but he soon found his hand tangling in the black hair, pulling him in deeper. Dan pulled back and nipped at Kili’s bottom lip, grinning. “That’s how you know." Rolling his eyes, Kili gave a quick tug on his hair and pulled him back down for a deeper kiss. It was nice enough, but Fili’s face stayed dominant in Kili’s mind as Dan rolled their hips together.

Fili reached the gym, which was pretty near their home, and as he walked in he greeted his gym partner Gabriel, “‘Bout time you got here, man!" Gabe said as he slapped Fili’s hand and leaned in for a greeting hug, “Just had a lot to do lately" Fili said, “Also I have my little brother sick back home. So, big brother duties come first" he chuckled as he began to ready his hands to hit the punching bag; itching already to let out some repressed energy. Gabe’s chuckled shaking his head slightly, “You sound just like my big brother, " he said as he stood behind the bag holding it in it’s place, “What does he have?" he asked as Fili began to connect lefts and rights on the bag, “Hangover" and smirked as he began to feel his muscles warming up. Gabe returned the laugh and after a few moments he remembered something, “Hey, I do have some herbs in my bag that make wonders for stomach problems aka hangovers," and smiled as he saw Fili halt at the offer, “Yeah?" he said as he got pensive and remembered how he left Kili still feeling very sick, “Hand them over," he said as he stepped away from the bag, “I want to give it to my brother as soon as possible."

Dan's knee between his legs kept pressing against Kili as they rocked together. He let out a small groan, feeling his erection nudging insistently against his jeans. The recent onslaught of urges towards his brother left Kili looking through lust hazed eyes. “D-Dan… Lets go inside…" Dan looked at Kili with an intense heat. “Seriously, Durin? Don't fucking tease me." With a shake of his head, Dan jumped to his feet and reached down quickly. Kili felt a little embarrassed at the highly visible outline of his cock through his jeans but Dan seemed to enjoy it. They hurried back inside and Kili led him to the bedroom, falling back on the bed and pulling Dan down on top of him. Dan's fingers instantly worked to shed Kili of his tight jeans and tossed them to the ground. “Damn, Durin. Not too shabby. I always pictured your brother being the one with the impressive cock." Leaning down, his mouth pressed against Kili's cock through the thin fabric of his boxers.

Fili parked his jeep in front of the house and waved hello at Mrs. Dawson who was working on her garden. When he went to their door he noticed that it was slightly ajar; he frowned as he opened it, “Ki?" he said but was hit with the smell of pot. He shook his head as he put his things on the counter, “Seriously…?" he said and soon heard grunts coming from their room, “Kili?" he said as he headed towards the closed door, “You alri-?" he stopped in mid sentence as he stood by the threshold frozen by the scene before him.

Fingers gripped tight at Dan’s hair as he teased Kili’s thighs with small nips and kisses. Dan kept looking up at Kili and smirking, enjoying the look on his friend’s face far too much. Kili’s hips bucked up, not realizing Fili was right there and he let out a deep moan. Dan slid back up Kili’s body and captured his lips in another heated battle, making sure to grind down against him. Dan sucked in Kili’s bottom lip and nibbled, before releasing it and moving back down his body, leaving a trail of kisses behind. Kili nudged him down, feeling his prick leak pre-cum in anticipation. When Dan’s mouth ghosted over him once more, Kili felt the hairs all over his body rise. Looking over with panicked eyes, Kili saw Fili and cried out. “FUCK! Fili!" Dan’s mouth closed around his length through the fabric, rubbing at the tip with his tongue. Kili’s eyes shot shut in pleasure for a brief moment before he was able to control himself again and began pushing Dan away. “D-Dan, DAN STOP DAMMIT!" Dan reeled back with an annoyed glance and looked at Kili, following his horrified gaze to Fili standing in the doorway. With a smirk forming on his lips, Dan gave himself a quick rub through his own jeans and locked eyes with Fili. “Wassup big brother? Want to join?"

As Fili stood there all he could focus was how this kid, this son of a bitch, disgustingly put his hands and mouth all over Kili. HIS Kili. His eyes burned, his skin was sweating, his breathing became heavy, and his blood boiled. When Dan directed those filthy words at him he slowly went in, his eyes solely locked on him, “You…FUCKER!" he yelled as he connected a punch right on Dan’s left cheek. But he wasn’t done. He dragged him off of the bed and fisted his hands on his shirt making them face each other, “So you’re the fucking punk that enjoys making my brother sick, EH?!" and headbutted him breaking his nose. But he doesn’t end there. He drags him all the way out of the apartment and down the stairs where Mrs. Dawson stood up as she saw the commotion. Fili throws Dan on the pavement and points a threatening finger at him, “Don’t you EVER touch my brother AGAIN!! If I ever see you step a foot in this house or even come near Kili," he leans closer to him, “I’ll break your legs…and make sure you never walk again," he growled behind gritted teeth, “Now get the fuck out!!!" and shoved him.

When Fili laid first hit on Dan, Kili went into disgusting mixture of shock and panic. Dan fell on top of him and Kili quickly pushed away, so his back was resting against the headboard, his feet flat against the mattress. Then Fili reached down and dragged him away. When the two disappeared from the room, Kili quickly pulled the blanket up to his chin and alternated between thumbing the fabric nervously in his grip or chewing on the end. His entire body was shaking in fear, but it wasn’t until Fili’s voice ceased did Kili really grasp what was about to happen. Not only did Fili catch him high, but with the one person Fili disliked the most, in his bed. Kili just inadvertently came out to Fili and he wanted to cry. He wanted to scream, to sob, to punch things, but he was left frozen to his spot. The seconds ticked by as he waited to hear Fili’s thunderous steps up the stairs.


	12. Ch 12

Downstairs Fili watched as Dan left so pathetically down the road; he didn’t even dared to claim about his broken nose. Fili watched him, his chest heaving up and down, with anger tears flooding his eyes. But he soon felt a gentle touch on his shoulder to which he jerked as he turned. It was Mrs. Dawson, “Mr. Durin," she said softly, “You’re bleeding." Inside her kitchen Mrs. Dawson aid Fili’s forehead; he didn’t felt the slight slit he got when he butted Dan. As she cleaned the wound with alcohol she noticed how tears streamed freely from Fili’s eyes even though he held a very stern expression, “It’ll only sting for a bit," she said as she tried to pull some reaction from him but to no avail. She sighed, “So your brother is gay," she said as she placed two band aids on his forehead, “I hear they are great with fashion," she said smiling and that only made Fili cry harder. After thanking her and apologizing for the events, he slowly went upstairs, dreading the moment he would face Kili because in all honesty he wasn’t sure how he was going to react. He closed the door behind him and stood there for a long while. He knew he wasn’t calmed when he headed towards their room; he was not prepared to face Kili but he did. He found his brother on the bed with the sheet covering him. He noticed Kili had been crying; his eyes still fresh with tears but so were his. Tears of pain. He walked slowly towards Kili and roughly withdrew the sheet to look at the damage. His brow furrowed horrendously as he saw traces of Dan all over his baby brother’s body. Fili shook his head in bewilderment, pain clearly showing in his eyes as a tear broke free down his hot cheek, “Why….?" was all Fili could mouth in a broken whisper.

Kili’s eyes first spotted the band aids on Fili’s forehead and it left a choked sob in his throat. He then noticed Fili was crying and couldn’t hold back. Pulling his legs to his chest, he wrapped his arms around them and buried his head in the crook of his arms, sobbing hard. He could only shake his head as he attempted to suck down a deep breath, his entire body heaving with each sob. “I-I-I-I’m sorry I’m s-such a fuck up, F-Fi! I asked him to come over! I asked him to kiss me, I’m s-sorry!” Kili looked up, tears falling freely from his eyes as he shook. “I was afraid to come talk to you about what I’ve been dealing with lately! I was afraid you’d hate me if you knew I was… If you knew that. That I’m gay…” His last words came out in a whisper, and threw him back into another fit of sobs. He buried his face once more and just let himself cry; too ashamed to look up and gauge his brothers reaction. “I asked Dan how I’d know if I was gay, and he kissed me. But I don’t like him like that Fili, it just happened, please. Please believe me, I don’t. Please.”

Fili listened to his brother, but still couldn’t shake off that awful feeling of betrayal and distrust. And jealousy. It pained him that he would choose that prick over him for a problem and resolve it in such a…but worst that Kili would actually believe he would hate him. He took a deep breath and wiped his tears furiously, “Hate you? Are you fucking serious?! Kili you can be a fucking drag and I would still love you!! Don’t you fucking know me?!" he paused taking a few heavy breaths, “No..you don’t even listen to me anymore. ‘Cause if you did you would have remembered what I said to you last night! YOU. ARE. MY. EVERYTHING!!!!!!!" he yelled those words and crouched to the floor sobbing and slammed his fist to the floor, “Fuck!"

Kili couldn’t help but jump when Fili’s fist connected with the floor. He sat in bed, too stunned to do anything. It literally broke his heart to know that he was causing Fili so much pain. But confessing his secret would cause even more pain to the both of them, and it was that fear that kept Kili tip lipped. Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, Kili slowly sunk to the floor and cautiously crawled over to where Fili was. Sitting on his knees and resting back on his feet, Kili played with his fingers nervously and allowed himself to mutter, “you’re my everything too, Fi… I just don’t want to lose you…” Putting all reservations aside, Kili lunged forward and wrapped his arms around his brothers shoulders, hugging him tightly and letting warm tears soak into Fili’s dreads.

As much as he wanted to be comforted by Kili’s words and warm hug he couldn’t. Not even his tears moved him; his brain was flooded with the image of Kili’s moaning face as that fucker corrupted his body with his filthy mouth and hands. The marks left on Kili were a mocking reminder of that. He untangled himself from Kili and stood up, “Clean yourself, " he said with a bite of disgust and stormed out the room. He went over to the fridge and took all of the remaining beer and went up the roof.

When Fili left once more, Kili fell forward. His arms hit the floor and he remained there hunched over, sobbing into the carpet until the muscles in his back began to burn. Slowly straightening himself out, Kili shuffled to the bathroom. Not bothering to strip nude, he turned the knob of the hot water and waited until steam began to fill the room. Kili stepped in, not feeling the sharp burn against his skin from the water. He felt numb, too numb to care at this point. He finally did it. Fili didn’t even know his deepest secret, but he already managed to make Fili hate him. Sliding down, Kili draws his knees back towards his chest and holds them tightly as the water beats down on him. Though his body was still wracked with sobs, tears no longer fell.

Fili let his third empty beer bottle roll aimlessly around the roof; he felt bloated and both physically and emotionally exhausted. Now he just felt angry at himself for letting his feelings speak and act; it wasn’t as if Kili owed him something. It wasn’t as if he and Kili shared the same feelings. It wasn’t as if Kili belonged to him. But how much did it felt as if he’s been poisoned, because stabbed was overrated. He let out a loud sigh as he watched the waves lighted by the Moon and finally let the cool breeze soothe him. He doesn’t want to loose this life he has fought so hard for him and Kili over this. But there was something he had to clear up first between them. He will confess his feelings to his brother, they were causing enough trouble as is, and will accept any decision Kili would make after; even if it broke his heart. Fili could hear the shower running and though he’s been there rather too long. He climbed down the roof and went inside thier apartment, finally locking it for the night. He headed towards the bathroom and peeked in; the room was filled with hot fog, “Kili?" he asked and because of the lack of an answer he slid the curtain and found Kili crouched on the floor, “Kili!" he said stepping inside the tub not caring that he was getting soaked. He lifted him up and wiped the soaked hair from Kili’s face, “Kili…" he said again as his face softened watching the pain in Kili’s eyes, “It’s going to be ok, Ki," he said holding Kili’s face between his hands, their faces mere inches from each other’s and the water cascading over them, “It’s going to be…ok," and hugged him tight, “I love you so much!" he reassured him.

Slumping against him, Kili let out a shaky sigh. He was far too exhausted to fight back any longer. He knew he should be angry with Fili for reacting the way he did; for caring enough to stop what was happening between him and Dan even if it didn’t concern him. For making him feel like absolute shit. But Kili couldn’t convince him to feel angry. He felt guilty, using Dan to try and replace something he knows will never happen. Kili kept his eyes locked on Fili’s as Fili spoke. And when Fili had sad he loved him, there was a tiny spark inside him that heated him and refused to go. It was an innocent statement, often exchanged between brothers. But the subtle tone behind the words gave Kili a false sense of security. If even just for tonight, Kili was going to pretend Fili loved him the same. A small smile tugged at his lips as he replied with a hoarse, “I love you too, Fi. Never forget that.”

Fili broke the hug to turn the shower off, “Come on, let’s get out of here," he said taking a towel and wrapped it around his little brother. He stepped out first taking the hand towel and passed it around his face and hair and took his soaked shirt off and pants; luckily his underwear was still pretty dry. He walked out of the bathroom and sat on the sofa, “I’m…I’m gonna sleep here tonight I uh…I can’t go in there right now," he said in all honesty.

As he stood there, dripping onto the floor, Kili couldn’t do anything but sigh and sulk into the bedroom. He wanted nothing more than to just fall into bed and pass out, but even in his downtrodden state, Kili knew he had to dry up some and change into something dry, or else he’d catch a nasty coat. Kili settled on slipping out of his wet boxers and into some of Fili’s sweat pants before falling onto the bed face first. Sleep didn’t find him. He laid there for lord knows how long, tossing and turning. It felt weird with Fili not in the room with him. Even though he knew Fili was on the other side of the wall, Kili felt uncomfortable. Things were not ok between them, and Kili was beginning to wonder if things ever would be again.


	13. Ch 13

Fili was laying on the couch wide awake; he couldn’t find sleep and felt terribly awkward without Kili there. He sat up and looked around; the room was very well lighted by the Moon’s rays. Fili sighed and rubbed his beard before he stood up and paced around the room. He went to the kitchen with the excuse to get water but his eyes were fixed on their bedroom’s entrance.

Hearing silence from the living room, Kili slowly crept out of bed. If Fili wouldn’t come into the bedroom, and Kili couldn’t sleep with Fili in the room, there was only one option. Grabbing his blanket off the bed along with a pillow, Kili tiptoes to the door. The old attic apartment had creaky floors and Kili didn’t want to wake Fili on his way out there. Grabbing the door handle, Kili turns it slowly, as slow as he can to avoid any accidental clicking sounds or anything of the such and eases the door open, cringing when it creaks loudly. He steps into the hallway, blanket and pillow in hand and begins shuffling towards the cough, not looking forward to sleeping n the floor. But anywhere near Fili was better than anything.

Fili watched in silence by the fridge as Kili made his way towards their living room noticing the pillow and blanket. “Ki?" he said stepping out from behind the counter, “What are you doin’?" a stupid question for sure but the only one available in his brain. Once again he couldn’t help but marvel at how cute and beautiful Kili looked under the Moonlight, “Couldn’t sleep?" an obvious question but the only one to distract his thoughts at the moment.

Kili froze, feeling like a little kid again. He shook his head with a sigh and looked at the floor. “It felt weird without you in there… And because I fucked up, you won’t go in there. So, I was hoping you were asleep. And I was going to sleep on the floor by the sofa." Kili felt stupid admitting it, the plan sounding more childish and pathetic when voiced aloud. Kili dug his toes into the carpet, his wet hair falling around his face like a protective curtain. He waited a moment for Fili to respond before turning, assuming he upset Fili that much that he didn’t even want to be around him.

Fili couldn’t help but smile widely, not because he was making fun of Kili but because he was very happy to see him. He walked closer to him and held him by his arms, “I couldn’t sleep either. I missed you," he admitted feeling so relieved Kili felt the same and that he made the effort to come over to him, “I’m glad you came out here. I was about to drag you here myself, " he chuckled and took him by the hand over to the couch and sat there with, “Kili," he began to say seriously, “I can’t go in the room now not because of you but because of…him," he said still with a hint of pain lingering in his words, “That image is just too present in my brain right now," he said still holding Kili’s hand rubbing gently the back of it with his thumb, “But I’m very glad you came here to me," and managed a warm smile, “It means a lot."

A gentle blush rose to Kili’s cheek and he shrugged, smiling softly as though the idea were no big deal. He was glad Fili was so accepting of it and didn’t degrade him and treat him as the child he felt like. Dragging the blanket over him body, Kili rested the pillow on the armrest of the sofa and laid down, leaning away from Fili. “Can we just start over, Fi? Pretend these past couple of days never happened?" His eyes were already shut lightly, his breathing evening out. Just have Fili beside him was calming enough to lull him into sleep. With a yawn, Kili grabbed a clump of the blanket and snuggled against his pillow, kicking his legs up beside him and settling in. He was nearly curled in around himself, trying to get comfortable and still leave enough room for his brother next to him.

Fili sighed and nodded, “Sure, Ki" he softly said even though it would be rather hard at first but he figured he could wipe out the horrible memory with time. He looked down at the sleeping beauty at his side and tucked the blanket better around him. Even though he felt better having Kili close, he still wasn’t particularly tired. He had a lot of thoughts circuling his mind, thoughts that he had to write down. He stood up slowly and tiptoed his way towards Kili’s book bag and took his sketch book plus a pen. He spotted Kili’s cig pack and took one out; he broke it in half and put it back in. One less fill for his lungs. He sat quietly in front of the couch and opened the book; he slightly frowned as he noticed more than half of the sketches in the book were about him. He chuckled noticing how different his lips looked on each sketch. He looked back at Kili and smiled at the sleeping form; he leaned his hand forward and absently traced his lips. He turned back to the book and began to write on a blank page; it was a letter. A letter that explained everything; what it means to have Kili in his life, what he means to him, and lastly his true feelings for him. It wasn’t easy to write but he did it; it felt as if a lot of weight was lifted off him and he was ready to face the consequences. He sneakily went back and put the book inside the bag again, broke another cig, and went back to the couch. He snuggled in, holding Kili between his arms to make space for him. Their faces were close, their foreheads touched; he stared at Kili’s sleeping face, looking so fair and calm, and tighten his embrace, “Be my ocean, Kili," he softly whispered against his lips, “And let me be your Moon," and closed his eyes allowing sleep take over.

The storm moving in looked threatening. Kili sat on his board in the water, watching the lightening in the distance strike into the water before thunder rumbled around them. With the strong winds, the waves had picked up nicely, and Fili just refused to give them up. “Come on, Fi. Let’s go back in. It’s getting dangerous out here." But Fili simply ignored him as though Kii’s voice fell silent. “Fili, please!" Fili paddled out further, grabbing the tip of his board and diving under the strong waves, quickly resurfacing after to keep moving further out. “FILI, STOP!" Rain began to fall in a thick blanket around them, cutting off Kili’s line of sight of his brother. Panicking, he paddled hard in the direction Fili had gone. But the blonde was nowhere to be seen. A large wave appeared out of nowhere and knocked Kili off his board, the boy hardly having enough time to catch his breath before being pushed under the water. Kili kicked hard, making his way back to the surface, and broke through, gasping hard for air. He sucked in more rainwater than anything and coughed violently, his blurry eyes darting all across the ocean. He began to sceam Fili’s name, crying out when he got no response. There was no reply, no sign of Fili ever having been there. Kili started diving underwater, looking through dark, murky water in hopes of finding anything, but would resurface with no results. He was screaming, that much he knew, but nothing could be heard other than the sound of rain and thunder. One particularly bright flash of lightening illuminated a large wave approaching, Fili’s empty board aiming straight towards Kili’s face.

A loud crack of thunder awoke Kili with a jolt and a silent cry, nearly knocking Fili off the couch in the process had it not been for the elders tight hold around his waist. Lightening filled the room temporarily as rain pattered down noisily on the single window.

By the sudden movements he felt, Fili opened his eyes frowning, fighting off sleep, “W-wha…?" his drowsy voice asked as he looked at Kili’s frightened face, “You ok?" and another lighting stroke. Fili looked back to their window and saw the pouring rain cascade freely down the glass.He made a grab for one of the cel phones and looked at the time, 7:30am. Fili flopped back on the sofa, “Aww man the kid’s are gonna be bummed," he said rubbing his eyes. He took a deep breath and looked up at Kili who was still semi sitting with scare in his eyes, “What’s wrong?" he said rubbing his back with the arm that was still wrapped around him.

Trying to control his erratic breathing, Kili kept his sight locked firmly on Fili’s eyes. “J-just a nightmare, bro," he replied with a forced laugh, shaking his head. “Stupid storm spooked me some, I guess." Looking back at the window, Kili frowned. All he wanted was a stupid cigarette, but having no porch or covered area to smoke without running downstairs meant no cigarette. Fili had already caught Kili once or twice leaning out the bathroom window to sneak a smoke in and he didn’t feel like living those memories again. Especially not with things so on the rocks between them. It took Kili a moment to realize Fili’s lingering hold on him and he swallowed hard. He pushed his ass back some, moving his crotch away from his brother in fear of the closeness getting to him, before settling back down onto the couch. “Fi, I know we need the money, but please just skip lessons tonight. I doubt any of the kids will show up anyways…" The recent nightmare involving Fili, rain and drowning left a small tremble in Kili, and he grabbed the other’s shirt tightly.


	14. Ch 14

Fili tilted his head slightly to the side, “Yeah, no, I’m not going to give any lessons today. S’ not like I would risk their lives like that. Don’t worry" and sleeply smiled at him now rubbing his arm soothingly. “Besides," he said as he got more comfortably snuggling the blanket, “I like to enjoy the rain inside where it’s nice and cozy," he said giving Kili’s arm a small squeeze. It’s been quite some time since they’ve cuddle like this and with the perfect weather to go with it, it was like a tiny paradise on the sofa.

Fili wasn’t pulling away from it, and that made Kili feel better. After everything they’ve been put through the past two days, they both needed a nice relaxing break from it all, so Kili pressed his forhead against his brothers shoulders and closed his eyes. “Honestly, Fi. I really don’t want to do much of anything today anyways." Kili dozed on and off, his mind not properly letting him rest in fear of another round of the nightmare, so anytime he felt himself drifting too deep, he’d jolt himself awake out of it. It wasn’t until his stomach began to growl loudly did he pull back completely. “Want me to make some french toast?"

Fili couldn’t help but slightly pout when Kili pulled away; he’d been sliding away from his arms too quickly for his liking lately. But at the offer of french toast his face lighted up, “You know I won’t say no to that," and smiled widely at him. He rubbed his face to wake himself more as he sat up on the couch, “Go freshen up first and I’ll go after," and then lazily smiled just ready to doze back.

Kili slowly made his way to the bathroom. The room was a bit brighter, the storm clouds outside lessening, but the force of the rain and constant thunder refused to let up. Turning on the faucet, Kili cupped a handful of water, bent over and splashed his face a few times in an attempt to fully wake himself up. As he walked back out into the living room, he chuckled when he saw Fili had supposedly fallen back to sleep. He tiptoed around the couch and bent over, placing the lightest kiss possible on Fili’s forehead, smiling to himself before hurrying into the kitchen. The recipe for french toast was simple enough, and it was one of the only dishes Kili could properly make without burning, so in no time, he had a fresh batch ready and loaded onto a plate. He grabbed two forks and the bottle of syrup from the fridge before moving back into the living room and purposely dropping back down onto the sofa.

"Urmf" Fili grunted against the pillow when he felt a heavy force fall onto the sofa. He slowly leaned up, his face red with sleep and squinted his eyes to see Kili there. He sat up and rubbed his face, “Let me wash my mouth…" and stood up not noticing that he had a visible hard on as he passed by Kili. Once in the bathroom when he lazily stood in front of the toilet he saw his fully awake dick, “Shit…!" he muttered. Of course he didn’t had time to fap with Kili waiting, so he took the pants he dropped there the night before and put them on rearranging his erection. He washed his mouth and went back to the living room smiling shyly at Kili as he sat beside him, “Looks good," he said taking one of the forks.

Kili just saw the outline of Fili’s erection and it made his face heat instantly. He sat there in shock for a minute, eyes wide jaw ajar as he stared at the wall. When he heard Fili shuffling around in the bathroom, he cleared his throat and took a few deep breaths to calm his racing heart. When Fili emerged from the bathroom wearing pants, Kili’s eyes instantly fell to his crotch. He knew the trick, every male that hit puberty knew the trick. The one where you tuck the tip of your hard on into the waistband of your underwear to keep it nearly invisible; but Kili knew what to look for. He could just make out the strained outline of his prick and it had Kili’s palms going clammy. Kili nearly jumped out of his own skin as Fili sat beside him and reached for a fork, his hand pressing down on the plate rested on Kili’s own growing problem. He could feel his forehead break out in a small sweat and he forced a small smile to his lips and grabbed his own fork. Before taking a bite of the food, Kili poured a small amount of syrup onto the side of the plate and cut off a chunk of the French toast. Dipping it in the sticky sugar, he brought the piece to his mouth, some syrup rubbing off on his bottom lip as he popped it onto his tongue.

Fili shifted on his sitting slightly, making sure his dick was nice and tucked. As he went in towards the plate with his fork, cutting a piece for him, he noticed the sweet dribble around Kili’s perfectly pink lips. He felt his cock twitch in its confinement, which made him jump a little. He cleared his throat as he finally put the piece in his mouth, “Mm, you uh…" he said not knowing how to handle his hand at that moment, not sure if to touch or not Kili’s face, “You got some syrup there," he said deciding to point from a distance.

Furrowing his brow in confusion, Kili’s tongue darted out, finding the small dabble of syrup. He chuckled and licked it up, turning his head with a slight blush. His heart skipped a beat as the image of Fili licking it off for him appeared in his mind, causing his half aroused prick to fill some more. He moaned softly as it pressed through the fabric of the sweat pants he was wearing and nudged at the bottom side of the plate. Thinking quick, he turned back to Fili and grinned. “Shit, I made these damn good this time.” And to keep face, he broke off another large piece, coated it in syrup and popped it into his mouth, letting out another moan as he smirked. Good save.

Fili filled his mouth with more french toast and nodded agreeing with Kili with an awkward smile. He swore the first moan sounded sexual and that just filled his mind and dick with the image of Kili’s moaning face as they went for a round of morning sex right there on couch with the pouring rain drowning their sinful coitus to the rest of the world. He scratched his stubble in a nervous tick and stood up walking towards the window, “It’s sure, uh, pouring out there!"he said just for the heck of saying something, “I think I’ll work on that wedding album now that I got nothing else to do," he said as he made a quick fix on his pants.

Taking the quick opportunity of privacy, Kili nearly threw the plate onto the table and grabbed the blanket, pulling it over his lap. “Yeah, I’ve uh, got to finish that art assignment from Friday I walked out on.” With a clear of his throat, Kili stood, holding onto the blanket as he reached down and grabbed his sketchpad. With a final glance to Fili, Kili hurried into their room and slammed the door shut behind him with his foot. He tossed the book onto Fili’s bed and fell onto the edge of his own, pulling the blanket away to palm his length through the fabric.

Fili turned as soon as he heard the door shut and he scurried towards the bathroom and locked himself there. Just as fast he undo’s his pants and freed his aching erection, “I’m so sorry buddy…" he said as he spits his hand and wrapped it firmly around his virility. He let’s out heated breath of pleasure and relief as he began to jerk himself in front of the toilet with one hand against the wall to lean on. He closed his eyes as his thoughts went back to the sofa where he had a moaning Kili underneath him, “Aaawnngh…Ki…" he hissed behind gritted teeth as he pictured his length wrapping between Kili’s warm cavern, “Aahh…Kili…" he quietly moaned as his hand increased pace and his brow began to sweat.

Lifting his hips, Kili worked the sweat pants down below his ass, his erection springing free. He gripped the base and threw his head back, stifling a moan as he bit his lip hard. As he began to work on himself, his mind slipped back to his brother and the syrup. He imagined Fili leaning in, his brother’s tongue flicking out and lapping at the spilt syrup. Kili let out a quiet moan, envisioning Fili grabbing his face and pulling him in for a deep kiss, their tongues rolling together. “Ah, fuck Fiiii….” Kili threw his head back, sliding his palm over the swollen tip, smearing down the beads of pre-cum rolling from the slit and working up a fast pace. Through his lust blinded haze, Kili almost swore he heard Fili moaning his name, the thought causing him to snap his hips up into his tight grip.

His hand slammed against the wall as his other one worked rapidly up and down his shaft; his breathing was hitched, his chest heaving up and down, and his hips jerking forward into his hand, “Ahh..ahh..fuck Kiliiii…." his brow was profusely knitted and the sweat drops zig zagged their way down. The hand against the wall trembled as the rest of his body went stiff, his eyes shut and his jaw clenched as he finally climaxed and came onto the toilet and hand. Soon after, his body made small convulsions as jolts of pleasure invaded his nerve system. Panting, he flushed the toilet and cleaned the rest of any embarrassing evidence and went out the bathroom. He glanced momentarily at their bedroom’s door; it was only a matter of time when Kili would finally read that letter and know all about him. He was nervous, scared even, at his brother’s reaction and yet he was alright. He wanted Kili to know. No more secrets. He sighed and headed to the living room, grabbing his laptop he sat on the couch and began to work on the wedding pictures.

The faster he moved his hand, the more the small whimpers fell from his lips. He was close, so fucking close and could almost hear Fili screaming his name as he rode him hard. With a strangled cry, Kili grabbed the blanket and covered his sensitive cock, his cum landing in thick ropes on the dark material. He fell back onto the bed, trembling slightly as he whimpered his brother’s name, milking his prick for all there was in there. When his body quit convulsing, he crumpled the spoiled blanket up and pushed it aside and redressed, running shaking hands through unbrushed hair. It took Kili a few minutes before he was able to stand and move across the room to snatch up his sketchbook. He fell back onto his bed, sitting cross legged in the middle as he began flipping through blank page after blank page to find the assignment he already started. Something caught his eye and he thumbed through a couple pages until he came across one with Fili’s unmistakable handwriting covering it. Amused, Kili bit the end of his pencil and began to read, his heart quickly sinking into the pit of his stomach.

Dear Kili, I know it’s weird that I’m speaking to you through a letter when I’m sure I’m probably a few steps away from you or near the beach where you can easily find me. But there are things I need to say to you that I can best express them if I write them down. It has to do with how I’ve been acting lately; I know I’ve been somewhat distant, cold, grumpy, sour, all those kinds of feelings that, to my regret, has left you thinking that I have stopped loving you to the point of hating you. Oh Kili, if ever you are wrong about something, it’s about this. But there is a story behind my behavior and it begins on the day that you were born. I was only five years old but I remember that day like it were yesterday; a cliche thing to say but, fuck it, it’s true. Let me admit this now, on this letter, I was not a happy camper with your arrival. You were receiving already so much attention from everyone else even before mother actually gave birth to you. I had already made up my mind to throw you to the garbage as soon as the grownups were sound asleep. But then I was called to meet you for the first time. Needless to say I was practically dragged to the room and when I reached mother she smiled at me and asked me to reach out my arms so she could place you on them. I reluctantly obeyed and when I had you in my arms for the first time and I looked at you..I thought you were the ugliest little shit. Really. Your face looked like something that came out of my butt that morning. But wait don’t get mad, I’m not done. As I kept starring at you, you suddenly opened your eyes and looked at me. Our eyes locked briefly before you broke into a tantrum because, in fact, you pooped. This isn’t a fairy tale, Kili, so don’t make that face. You were one hell of a pooping machine and we all suffered through it. The point is that ever since your eyes first connected with mine…you stole my heart. I’m not sure how but you did. I have to say that it’s been both a blessing and a curse to see those dark, wide and beautifully expressive eyes grow by my side. You became the master of my heart the moment you learned to say my name. I became your willing slave and I’ve never regretted it. I am so happy that you and I share a deep bond like the brothers that we are. But as I said, this has also been a curse for me. All this years I have had the best excuse in the world to do all in my power to make you happy in the name of Big Brotherhood. But there is more to it. Much more. Because I, Fili of Durin, have fallen in love with my younger brother, Kili of Durin. Yeah, Kili, you read this right. I. Am. In love. With. You. Since when? I could probably pin point an age where I realized what my love for you meant. But the real answer is, always. Since the moment we looked at each other for the first time I fell in love with you. Now this leads to my current behavior. I can’t help but to feel we’ve been drifting slightly apart. Ever since you began to associate with…him, i’ve been noticing some changes in you that were scaring me. You began to hide things from me, do things behind my back, not talk to me the way we used to and that was scaring me. I felt like I was losing you over him and yes I was/am jealous. I know i am at fault here, but that’s when I began to shield myself from you; I was/am losing control of my feelings towards you. Today I lost all control of them. When I saw him all over you like that I boiled in jealousy because I felt he was spoiling what belonged to me by right. I was wrong to feel that way and I apologize for it. But I was right into beating the shit out of that motherfucker. Regardless of my feelings towards you, it is my right as your big brother to protect you from harm, and he was one of them. It is my duty to warn you about people like him that enjoy to take advantage of others and changing them to their liking in order to please themselves. I just couldn’t allow him to keep doing that to you. You’re just simply too amazing for that and I should know because you have kept me in love with you for over twenty years; no one has been able to make me feel the way you do. You’re everything that I need and you are so worth it. I know I can act like a grumpy old man that scolds the little kid around, but Kili know that I do this because I simply want the best for you. Look at it this way, the ocean needs the Moon to keep its waves from overflowing its limit by the shore; the Moon and the ocean need each other to exist. All my life you have been my ocean, an ocean that I so passionately love with all my heart. And I… I just want to be your Moon, not only to keep you in place but to shine down over you and admire your endless beauty. I have never seen anyone so breath taking under the Moonlight than you. Will you let me be your Moon, Kili? I know what I ask is unatural and basically fucked up and i will respect any decision you choose, even if it means parting ways from you. All you need to understand is that I love you. I will forever love you. And I will never stop loving you. Yours truly, Fili


	15. Ch 15

Hot tears rolled off flushed cheeks and onto the paper, splashing down and blurring some of the words. He read the note over and over, unable to fully process what was so blatantly written before him. Ripping the note from the book, Kili stood on shaking legs and held it out before him, staring it down as though it would disappear any moment. There was no way it could be true, none of it. For Fili to feel the same sick feelings towards him that he had been harboring all these years. Kili shook his head, tears falling freely no matter how hard he tried to stop it. Fili must have found out somehow and was playing a sick joke on him. “FILI!!!!” Kili stormed out of the room, nearly kicking the door down before him. He saw Fili sitting on the sofa, his computer in his lap and staring up at him with wide eyes. “WHAT IS THIS? WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!” Kili shoved the beautifully written note in his brothers face, letting out a soft cry. “How did you find out? How did you find out, Fili?!” Grabbing his shoulders, Kili yanked his brother up, not caring that the laptop went tumbling to the ground at their feet. He pushed Fili hard until his back connected with the wall. “What fucking right do you have to write this? I don’t know how you found out, but to play this cruel, sick joke on me?!” Kili let the letter drop to the ground as he fought back a sob. A large part of him told him to just believe the note, and that maybe Fili had not found out about his feelings. But Kili’s emotions took over. He hit Fili’s chest with both of his hands as he let himself get carried away, tears rolling down his cheeks quickly and disappearing under his chin. “Fili…” Unable to stand the inner battle any longer, Kili gripped Fili’s chin and leaned in, pressing their lips together. He needed to know that Fili wasn’t lying. He need Fili to prove it to him.

Fili’s eyes were wide in utter confusion and fear. Out of all the possible reactions, he never imagined this one; with such violent intensity. Kili never gave him a chance to speak; he was all over the place, well, all over him. He groaned when his back hit the wall but his mind was trying to comprehend the words coming out of Kili’s mouth. Find out? What..? Sick joke?! Did he really think this was a joke?! Before Fili could even try to defend himself Kili pressed his lips against his…hard. Fili’s eyes widen and his body froze. What the fuck was happening?! Was Kili making fun of his feelings?! He didn’t respond to the kiss. He took a deep breath and pushed Kili off of him and inverted their positions; now he slammed Kili’s back against the wall, “Kili!” he yelled as he pressed an arm firmly against Kili’s chest to keep him in place. His eyes were red with a mixture of confusion, fear and anger. He studied Kili’s features and realized his eyes carried the same mix but along with tears. Their breaths mingled in the small space between their faces. Fili looked at Kili’s puffy eyes and traveled his gaze down to his swollen lips. He wasn’t sure what was really happening, all he knew was that there was no point in turning back. He carefully took Kili’s face between his hands, gently stroking some of his tears with is thumbs, “It’s no joke, Kili…” he said as he closed the gap between them, “No joke…” he whispered over Kili’s lips as he ever so softly kissed them. They were dry, drained from Kili’s crying, so he gently passed his warm tongue over them followed by the press of his lips again. 

The sparks that surged through Kili’s body when Fili’s tongue moistened his lips before kissing him left his knees weak. If it wasn’t for Fili’s body pressing him against the wall, he would have fell. Instead, he reached out, his arms sliding around Fili’s neck as he tilted his head, eyes slipping shut as he kissed back. Kili was more confused now than he’d ever been, but something about being like this, so openly exposed to his brother comforted him. With a soft whimper, he parted his lips, his tongue sliding out and licking softly at Fili’s mouth with great hesitation, still terrified that the elder would pull back any moment.

Fili felt his stomach flutter when he realized Kili was responding to his kiss. They were kissing, by Aule’s beard, they were kissing! He couldn’t help but let out a hot sigh of breath when he opened his mouth to let his tongue lick over Kili’s hesitant one. Their now moisten lips kept pressing each other with more confidence. Fili didn’t want to figure out anything just yet; if this was going to be his only chance to taste his brother then he would take it and enjoy it. Moving one of his hands behind Kili’s head, he entwined his fingers in his hair and pulled him in close to deepen the kiss. Taking the chance that Kili tilted his head he pushed his tongue into his mouth muffling a moan as he grinded himself against his brother.

Fili’s mouth tasted sweet from their breakfast, and after finally accepting that this was truly happening, Kili let loose. Gripping Fili’s dreads tightly, he pushed off the wall and flattenes himself against the elder with as little space between them as possible. His tongue explored every bit of Fili’s mouth as it could while Kili breathed through his nose when needed to avoid pulling away. Fili was finally his and Kili wasnt willing to let him go just yet.

Fili made a small growl when Kili tugged his hair; he liked it and he liked how Kili also seemed to be wanting to be as close as possible like he does and he wasn’t about to question it just yet. Their tongues were making a delicious dance inside his mouth which reminded him of something he wanted to do earlier. Moving his hand back to Kili’s face he grips him by the jaw, tilting his head back slightly, and began to slither his tongue around Kili’s mouth. Sure enough, the taste of syrup was still there. He felt his skin bump when he heard a noise escape Kili’s mouth; it was a whimpering sigh that he took as approving. So he continued to slowly trace his lips with his tongue, taking all that lingering sticky substance with it.

The all too familiar swirl of arousal filled his gut as Fili’s tongue traced his lips. He bucked forward, their hips pressing against each others. Pressing his leg in between Fili’s, Kili rocked against him, mewling at the subtle contact and craving more. “F-Fi… What are we doing?” Kili breathed out cautiously, feeling himself begin to harden at all the actions. His cheeks flushed with a mixture of nervousness and heat, his body screaming at him to continue.

Another growl made its way out of Fili’s throat as Kili pressed his leg between his groin and rocked himself against him. He had a hand already down on Kili’s waist and squeezed his love handle when he instinctively bucked his hip forward in response to his advancements. Needless to say his dick was waking again, wanting to get into the action too. But at Kili’s question, he withdrew his face slightly away, panting onto Kili’s as if he forgot to breath this whole time. He frowned looking into Kili’s eyes trying to come up with a reasonable answer, “Making out…?” he said feeling like an idiot when he voiced the obvious but it was the only thing that came up. His mind was truly in the clouds; never did he imagined this would happen. Having Kili like this in his arms was surreal.

A smile cracked over Kili’s features, his eyes crinkling as it continued to grew. He let out a loud laugh, covering his mouth with his hand to stifle it. With a snort, he fought back another outburst, waving off Fili’s confused look. With a shake of his head, he backed up some, falling into a fit of laughter. Adverting his eyes, Kili tried to sober up, feeling childish for his sudden outburst. “I-Im sorry, Fi…” As his laughter evened out, Kili looked back up and wiped away a forming tear. “You sure know how to ruin a moment.” Another snort and Kili doubled over laughing again, clutching his stomach as it began to hurt.


	16. Ch 16

Fili stood there dumbfounded watching Kili burst into laughter like that. But pretty soon he realized how stupid and idiotic he must have seemed when he said that; it was indeed a mood killer. His cheeks flushed from embarrassment as he began to chuckle and sat on the floor cross legged. He watched Kili laugh and that brought him a sense of relief; when Kili smiles is like a spark of sunshine in the middle of a storm like the one outside. But coming down from the kisses’ high a question flooded his mind, “Kili, what are we doing? I mean…I know what /I/ was doing. I know why I did it and you…know it too…,” he said as his eyes spotted his letter on the floor near Kili, “What about you?” he asked as a thunder rumbled in the distance.

Dropping down in front of him and resting a leg on either side of him, Kili reached forward, grabbing Fili’s hand. He flipped it over and looked down, running his fingers along his brothers palm, sighing. With a whisper, he looks up through dark bangs, “I love you too, Fili… I’ve been feeling it for a while now. I dunno, I can’t really explain it like you did. I’m shit at words, you know that. But I figured the way you make my heart race just by being near me isn’t normal. Or the way I sweat when you lean in close, or how I lose my voice around you. Fi, that’s why I did what I did.” He looked away once more, knowing Fili wouldn’t like to hear this part, but Kili felt it needed to be put out in the open. “I’ve questioned being gay for longer than I can imagine. I’ve tried to be with girls, and yeah, it was fun and all, but I just didn’t feel anything. So in fear of truly admitting my feelings towards you, I asked Dan to kiss me. I felt nothing, Fili. Fucking nothing. And it scared me. So I kept going with it, hoping to feel an ounce of what I feel around you.” Kili cleared his throat and abruptly stood, making his way towards the window and looking out through the rain, watching lightening dance across the sky.

Fili sat there watching his brother attentively as he spoke. Even though he disliked hearing about Dan and the others he understood him. He himself had tried with other women and once with a man but it went to hell. Like Kili said, he felt nothing. So he had given up the whole dating scene a long while ago after accepting his feelings for his brother. There was no point lying to himself or to Kili. When Kili rose up and headed towards the window he stayed behind on the floor thinking. Kili was struggling as well and it all just made sense to him now. Putting the hand Kili was so tenderly caressing on his chest, he let out a sigh of relief; Kili felt the same way for him. He fought back some tears as he stood up and walked slowly towards him, “You’re right, Kili. How we feel isn’t normal. Fuck, I can’t hide the sky with my hands,” when he reached him, he gently wrapped his arms around Kili’s stomach and rested his chin on his shoulders, “But it feels right…to me it feels so right,” he said without a single doubt.

Kili’s hands rested over Fili’s and he leaned back into him, a small smile tugging at his lips. Fili was correct, though; it did feel right. It felt so completely, undoubtedly right. Turning in his hold, Kili’s back pressed against the cold window as he pulled Fili against him, their lips seeking each others once more. Kili let on hand travel up Fili’s back, his nails scratching softly at the surface of his skin before pressing firmly against the back of his neck, holding him in place. He felt the same sparks course through his body, the same weakness in his legs. It was all something he could never tire of. Parting his lips, he licked at Fili’s mouth, pressing in and forcing it to open.

Fili gladly gave in to Kili and opened his mouth to receive the wet muscle in. It felt exquisite to swap saliva with him; their lips just fell naturally against each other’s. It all just felt like a dream to be wrapped around this warm and sensual embrace with Kili…fuck dammit finally with Kili!! The sounds their mouths were making was turning him on; he pressed his hip in moaning into Kili’s mouth by the friction against his now full hard on.  
Thunder cracked loudly outside, causing Kili to jump against his brother. The sudden movement had his perfectly hardened cock pressing against Fili’s, and the sudden feeling caused Kili to moan loudly. “Fuck, Fi…” Kili said breathlessly, pulling back for just a moment to look into Fili’s eyes. He saw the same lust glazed look he was more than positive filled his own eyes. Moving his hand around the blonde’s face, Kili took the moment to fully discover Fili’s face. With his hand cupping the elders cheek, Kili’s thumb reached out and pulled down Fili’s bottom lip. With a slight whimper, Kili leaned in once more, his teeth tugging at that lip and sucking it into his mouth.

Fili’s gaze was intensely fixed on Kili’s as he felt how his hands and eyes so carefully studied him. When Kili made grab for his lower he smirked with a hiss; he knew what Kili was doing. Not that he was complaining he had some studying to do as well. His hands snaked around Kili’s stomach and sides; feeling and squeezing his flesh with heated need, “Hnnng…” he lowly growled as Kili suckled his lip , “Ki…” he hissed as his hands traveled down to grab what he wanted to feel since he laid eyes on them back in the shower. Sliding his hands over the well rounded ass he squeezed with intensity.

“Fuuuuck, Fili!” Kili’s body arched forward, slamming against his brothers. His ass had always been a somewhat sensitive area for him and it left him leaking pre-cum into his clothing. Desperate to explore more of Fili that wasnt immediately available, Kili gripped the blondes waist and tugged him down to the floor, climbing into his lap and rocking against him. He felt Fili pressing up into him and it left him heated and trembling. His mouth once more sought Fili’s as he kissed him roughly, grinding down against Fili’s crotch in a roll.

“Mmmphf” Fili muffled as he stumbled to the floor with a needy Kili on top of him. Again, not that he is complaining. As he laid his back agains the floor their kiss became sloppy and hungrier; Fili tangling his hands all over Kili’s hair as he desperatly moved it from side to side just seeking to taste his tongue and mouth in any way possible. Jerking his hip upwards to meet with Kili’s he leans away from Kili’s mouth to let out a throaty moan as he concentrated on the inticing dry friction between them, “Sssssshiiittt…awwngh Ki..!!” he moaned tilting his head back against the floor, his dreaded mane sprawled all over it.

Kili splayed his fingers out over Fili’s bared chest, his nails raking down against the thick golden trail of hair leading into his jeans. Moving them back up, he placed his hand near one of his chest muscles, his thumb rubbing over the sensitive nub, causing the nipple to harden beneath his touch. It amused Kili how but just an hour prior, he was holed up in their bedroom, working himself with his own fist quickly in fear of Fili finding out, and now here he was, pinning the elder down, his erection highly visible in the sweat pants after a heated make out session. Leaning in, his back curved perfectly, Kili replaced the gentle assault on the nipple with his tongue, flicking it out and rubbing around it before capturing it with his teeth and giving a soft tug.

Jolts of pleasure blasted all over Fili’s body by his little brother’s ministrations; nights, years, a few minutes earlier, of fapping over fantasies like these and now it was happening, “Fuck…” he panted as his hands went up Kili’s back and then gripped them tightly around Kili’s hair, “Ahh..ahh…Ki..” he said with his brow knitted and thrusting his hip up, “Take my pants off! It fuckin’ hurts….” Indeed his cock felt too imprisoned behind the tight clothing and was twitching with each suckling touch Kili made.


	17. Ch 17

Hardly unable to contain his excitement, Kili slide off Fili’s body in an instant and was fumbling nervously with the button and zipper of the jeans. His eyes never once left the strained bulge of Fili’s crotch and it made undressing him even more difficult. Smirking, he uses the heel of his palm and presses down against his brother’s erection, enjoying the way it made Fili writhe beneath him. “You’re fuckin’ beautiful, Fi, did you know that?” Kili bit his bottom lip as he finally managed to undo the tight confines, and slid the jeans down over his toned legs, greedily taking in every possible detail he could. The tight fabric of Fili’s underwear left nothing to the imagination. “Mahal, Fi…” Breathing out softly, Kili’s finger pressed against the tip of Fili’s clothed prick and slowly dragged down.

Fili was a mewling mess; never did he thought his baby brother would turn into some incubus that would so easily submit him. But this wasn’t new; Kili always had power over him and like an obedient slave he would do all in his power to please him. It will always and forever be this way.His back would arched, his chest rise up and down with each heavy pant, his stomach contract, and his cock twitch aching for more attention. His underwear sported a heavy damp stain of pre cum with more of the substance coming forth as Kili teasingly pressed his finger down his length. Fili shivered as the pleasure coursed his body; his head sliding from side to side with a tortured expression across his face…but of the great fucking kind. He panted a few more before gathering his thoughts, “Haawwng…Kili,” he pants sliding his hand down and gripped the one Kili was using to deliciously torture him with, “You’ve been a damn tease my whole life…” and made him grind his hand more against his erection, “You gonna fuckin’ ride me or not?”

“Fuckin’ hell, Fili…”

Kili’s fingers slipped under the waistband of his brothers underwear and he tugged them down to join the jeans; his brother’s prick springing free. Kili eye’d it nervously, his tongue licking along his lower lip in anticipation as he studied the member. The furthest he had gone with another male had been the brief encounter with Dan that Fili had so angrily disrupted. Reaching forward, Kili wrapped his shorter fingers around the base of Fili’s cock and squeezed softly, simply getting a feel for the others thickness. A shy smile played across his features as he caught Fili’s eyes and he adverted his gaze, looking back down to the throbbing erection in his grasp. Slowly, he slid his hand up, keeping a tight grip with this thumb and forefinger as his other fingers loosened slightly. Fili looked so gorgeous, so perfect spread out beneath him like that, completely at his will and obviously craving the same attention Kili was.

Fili would softly grunt or gasp with Kili’s curious touches; he looked at him with lusty half lid eyes and his mouth hanging slightly open as his tongue lazy licked his lower lip. Fili knew what Kili was doing with him and he allowed it. He laid there as Kili explored his member, leaking more into his hand. He would hiss and move his hip slightly upward seeking more friction, “Fuck…Ki…” he barely whispered as he reached out again and took Kili’s free hand, “Touch me like this…” and guided his hand slowly up and down his torso, from his neck all the way down to his lower abdomen and shivered as he did so, “I like that…” he panted.

Kili nodded and took over running his hand over Fili’s tanned and muscled body. His hand wrapped securely around Fili’s prick increased in movement, a slight burn building in the muscles of his arm as he worked quickly, while his other hand slid up the elders chest, then slowly dragged down, fingernails digging softly into the inviting skin. Kili leaned forward some on his knees and pressed a soft kiss to Fili’s side, the inner part of his lips touching the skin while his hand continued it’s soft assault. Kili simply could not get enough of Fili and there was one part he wanted to kiss most. Dragging his tongue down Fili’s body until it pressed against the coarse golden curls, Kili removed his hand, letting Fili’s erection land against his stomach. Kili looked down and swallowed before leaning in and pressing the softest of kisses to the tip of Fili’s cock.

“Ahh…ahhh…uhnn…awh yeah…yeah…” Fili hoarsly groaned as his body reacted to Kili’s soft touches. He would stretch, twitch and shiver to help him cope and make those pleasuring waves last. Kili was perfect; his hand jerking his dick and the other over his body were perfect. Even if they weren’t it didn’t mattered to him because it was his Kili touching his body and that in it self was enough to make him orgasm…just not yet. When Kili added his tongue and lips to the mix he took a deep breath and furrowed his brow intensely; his body had become so sensitive from all the attention it was receiving it was taking a lot in him to not climax. But soon he felt Kili’s lips travel lower closer to his groin and he closed his eyes releasing a pleasing sigh. But just as quick he felt everything halt; Fili panted, even whimpered slightly as he leaned up against his elbows to see what was wrong, only to see Kili lean in and kiss his throbbing length. The warmness, the softness, the sight of it made his whole body tense; his breath hitched in his throat, his cock twitched violently as more cum smeared out.”H-holy fuck…” he barely whispered as his eyes were wide looking at Kili, his little brother, who had just turned into his lover.

With a sudden burst of confidence, Kili flattened his tongue out over the dampened head of Fili’s cock and lapped up at the small spurts of cum leaking from the slit. It was a strange taste, not bad per say, but different. Kili pulled back again and gave the shaft a quick squeeze with his hand until more dribbled out before leaning back in and licking his brother clean once more. The saltiness soon subsided and a more delicate musk took its place; something Kili soon found himself wanting more of. Re situating himself to work at a better angle, Kili tugged at Fili’s prick and lowered his lips to it. His entire body ached from being hunched over as he was, but he couldn’t stop now. His own cock jerked with arousal as Fili’s tip pushed past his swollen lips. Kili brought the entire swollen head into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, pressing into the slit to elicit more pre-cum before slowly moving down, anxious to see how much of his brothers length he could take in.

At the sight of his brother blowing him, Fili leaned back against the floor ready to pass out by the increased pleasure, “Ahh…ahhh…ngghaah…oh shit Kili…oh shit!” he moaned passing his hands over his dreads in an attempt to ease the excruciating pressure he felt at the pit of his stomach. His whole abdomen heaved up and down because of his quick panting. He thrusts upwards seeking more of Kili’s warm and wet cavern; his eyes rolled back feeling his whole body tense up, “Aww fuck Kili…!” he hissed and shut his eyes, furrowed his brow, “I can’t…ahh…I c-can’t….Nnnggaahhh!!!” raising his hip he came inside his baby brother’s mouth, “Awnngh…sssshit…ahh” he whined as he felt his whole body go limp against the floor with the occasional jolts of pleasure, “Fuck…” he whispered trying to focus his vision.


	18. Ch 18

Kili wasn’t prepared for Fili to cum in his mouth. He worked quickly to swallow it all down, but it was all just a bit too much for him to handle. He pulled back quickly and cupped his palm to his mouth as he ran into the kitchen, coughing hard. As he twisted on the kitchen sink, he bent his head and opened his mouth under the stream, drinking hard to clear his throat of his brother’s spunk. A wave of shame washed over him when he couldn’t finish like the guys in the videos he’d watch on his computer who swallowed the loads completely with a smile on their faces. Cutting the water off, Kili turned and rested against the counter, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before reaching into his sweats and readjusting his painful erection.

Coming down from his high, Fili could hear the racket Kili made after he came; like his coughing. Finding his energy again he sat up and looked down his satisfied cock. Smirking to himself he milked what little he had left and pulled his underwear back on. Kicking his pants off he stood up, hissing slightly at his still sensitive dick. He looked out the window watching the rainfall as he normalized his breathing. The event of what just happened between him and his little brother were sinking in. Taking a deep breath he turns to look at Kili, “Well fuck,” he said with a smirk plastered on his lips, “If I’ve known this would happened, I would have confessed to you sooner. Like when I was 17,” and chuckled walking towards him.

With a raised brow, Kili closed the distance between them. Gripping Fili’s waist, he pulled his brother in close and placed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. “You’ve been feeling this way since you were 17? Fi… You should have said something.” Kili felt proud, honored almost that Fili had invested literally his entire being into him, but at the same time, he felt regret. Placing a kiss to the other corner of Fili’s lips, Kili rested his forehead against the elders and sighed. “You were my age when you felt the feelings surface? How did you manage to keep them at bay for so long? I mean,” he chuckled softly and shook his head. “Look how quickly I crashed and burned when I finally admitted it to myself.”

Closing his eyes, enjoying the soft cuddles he needed at that moment, he sighed as well and looked at his brother’s eyes, “Didn’t you read my letter?” he softly whispered, “You always had my heart. Now,” he said as he walked Kili by the hand towards the couch and flopped on it with him, “The moment I kinda felt flutters in my stomach because of you…,” he scooted Kili closer hugging him by the waist, “I was 10 years old and you were 5,” he smiles at the memory, “Dunno if you remember this but, uh, that day I was explained how I am,” he swallows looking down on the floor, “The crowned prince..” he said carefully and looked back at Kili smiling, “And you were there with me. Well after that, you and I went to play and…” he chuckled, “While I was drawing you out of no where placed a paper crown on my head. When I looked at you, you had one on too and said that I was going to be a king and you…you were going to be the queen and live happily ever after like in the stories,” he said looking warmly at him, “That day I thought that it could be true.” Then he leaned and kissed him, “I should have done that back then because my god you were adorable,” and chuckled.

Kili giggled, feeling his cheeks warm with embarrassment. “I was just a child, Fili. But can you imagine if Uncle were to find us now, after all this? It’d be funny that the definition of queen would have changed.” Nibbling on his lower lip, Kili looked into Fili’s eyes. Fili looked perfectly content, and it was an exact representation of how Kili felt. Leaning in, Kili pressed the moist, inner part of his lips against Fili’s, his hand moving around to hold the back of the elder’s neck. His tongue slipped out and pressed along the seam, anxious to taste the blonde’s mouth once more. All that time, dreaming of what it would be like to kiss him, taste him, feeling him… Kili couldn’t help himself. It was better than anything he could have imagined, and it left him weak again.

Fili chuckled slightly bitter at that, “Well if I ever become king…” and looked at Kili’s eyes, “That’ll be the first thing I’d change,” and smiled. They stared at each other for a few moments; if anyone walked between them they would be filled with butterflies and a sense of true happiness and love. If it were a cartoon show hearts would surely be flying around their heads like the two idiots in love they were. Soon Kili leaned in for a kiss; it was soft and tender. Once again he gladly opened his mouth at the request of Kili’s curious tongue, “Hnnn..” he softly moaned as his hands wrapped around Kili’s waist. He purposely slowed down the kiss, pressing his lips and tongue slowly around Kili’s; if Kili wanted to explore him he too would join in.

Kili pulled back slightly as Fili’s hands rested on his hips. He looked at his brother nervously and quickly pushed his hands away. Kili had been fighting for some time now with his body image, hating the way chub settled on his sides and lower half and refused to leave. Fili always rolled his eyes when Kili whined about gaining weight, but this time it felt different. He felt awkward standing on near full display in front of Fili and he instantly started comparing their two bodies. Fili was toned, tanned and in obvious shape. Kili was soft, pudgy in some spots and little love handles hung over his waistband. Wrapping his arms around his waist, Kili smiled shyly and shook his head.

Fili was getting into the kiss and to his understanding so was Kili. So when he felt Kili pull away he felt puzzled. Looking at his demeanor, how he shook his head and hid part of his body behind his arms, he raised an eyebrow, “What’s wrong?” he said trying to respect the little distance Kili made between them, “Did I do something you didn’t like? ‘Cause I can fix it,” he joked.

“No, its not that,” Kili offered quietly. He looked at his brother sadly and exhaled through his nose, his nostrils flaring. “If you could figure out how to fix my body, make it look better, then you’re welcome to try.” Without waiting for an answer, Kili sat up a bit straighter and moved to the side, leaning over and resting his elbow on the armrest. He sighed softly when he noticed his stomach bunch up some above the fabric.

Fili silently rolled his eyes as he scooted closer to Kili, “Kili come on,” he said as he again wrapped his arms around Kili, hugging him from behind, “You look just fine,” and kissed his shoulder, “There’s nothing wrong at how you look. How many times do I have to say it?” Kili always had that little pudgy problem since he hit puberty but to Fili that always seemed so appealing, “Has someone bothered you over this?” he asked thinking of a specific someone.


	19. Ch 19

With a shake of his head, Kili relaxed into Fili’s hold. “Not exactly…” Kili instantly thought to the times him and the guys would be out, surfing or just hanging on the beach, and Dan would go off about he preferred his men to be fit, that any fat showed a complete lack of respect for ones own appearance. They’d sit there, Kili included to keep face, and loudly mock anyone who neared them that was heavy, all while Kili sucked his gut in. Dan always said a man should have muscles, and that if he wanted to be with someone soft, he’d find a woman to fuck. All of it, of course, weighed in on Kili heavily. He started to believe that maybe Fili felt the same, and was why he’d spend so much time at the gym.

Fili took a deep breath and exhaled from his nose; “not exactly” always meant “that’s exactly it”. He mentally growled at his suspect and held Kili tighter, “Listen, Ki. Ugh, can’t believe I’m gonna confess this…” he said as he leaned back against the sofa taking Kili with him and settled him against his chest, “By the time I was 17 I understood my feelings towards you, even though they weren’t precisely pure…most of the time…” he said carefully, “You were this cute chubby 12 year old and I was a perverted horny little prick that would fap thinking about you…all the time,” he cleared his throat looking away with a pink hue all over his cheeks.

“You did not!” Kili squeaked at the sudden confession and he turned in his brothers hold, watching him with interest. “Fili! I was so horrid looking!” He laughed loudly, squeezing his eyes shut tightly as he threw his head back. “Ma INSISTED on me having my hair combed back then! And lets not mention how much I swelled up?” Unwinding himself for Fili’s arms, Kili pushed his hair back dramatically and puffed his cheeks out, crossing his eyes for added effect before resolving into a fit of laughter.

Fili crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow watching his brother’s laughing spasm totally unamused. His cheeks blushed more and looked away down on the floor; that’s when he noticed his laptop. Looking back at Kili still on his laughing fit he crouches down and picked it up, inspected it around and placed it safely on the coffee table; it seemed ok but he would have to get back to it later. Going back to his original pose, he crossed his arms again, “You done?” and squinted his eyes at him.

Kili sobered instantly, clearing his throat as he eyed his brother. He could tell the elder wasn’t too thrilled about his laughter, but Kili truly couldn’t help it. Thinking back to when he was 12 brought back a lot of memories of awful hairstyles and even more awkward fashion mishaps. But to think Fili still found him attractive, still loved him through all of that made Kili’s insides warm. He reached over and cupped Fili’s cheeks, his thumbs rubbing against the golden hair on his face and he smiled genuinely. “I love you, Fili. I really do.” Leaning in, he pressed the softest of kisses to the corner of Fili’s mouth. “If it makes you feel any better, I totally jerked off earlier thinking about your mouth.”

Of course that caught Fili’s attention and it did in fact made him feel better; much, much better. With a playful smirk forming his lips and a new twinkle in his eyes he leaned his head onto Kili’s hand, “And just when did you fell head over hills for me? ‘Cause you know everyone falls for these blue eyes!” he joked but then curiosity just kicked in, “And when did you start fapping for me?” it was confession time for Kili too. Like hell was he going to be the only one embarrassed over this, “Come on tell me! What you thought of me?” and tickled his side.

Kili giggled and swatted Fili’s hands away. “Stop, I hate being tickled,” he softly demanded, nibbling the inside of his lower lip. There was no reason to hide anything now, so with a quiet sigh, Kili re-situated himself on the sofa, pulling his legs up to his body. “I cant honestly tell you the first time I started to fall for you. But there was this time when I was fourteen and I had my first wet dream, remember that night?” Kili blushed profusely, nervously tucking an errant strand of hair behind his ear. “I told you I dreamt of a girl in my class? Well, it was you I dreamt of. I still remember the dream fairly well… I dreamt you brought me to Thorin’s throne room, and we sat on the throne together. You kissed me, that is all. I woke up shortly after that, and I think we both remember what happened… Well, it was after that night that I couldn’t get you off my mind. I started to think of my own scenarios of what could have happened if I didn’t wake up… I used to wank to it sometimes.” Kili’s voice fell quiet as he started to confess more, feeling suddenly put on the spot. “I always thought about sitting in the throne, wearing uncle’s crown with you on your knees between my legs…”

Fili nodded and chuckled as he somewhat remembered that night; it was the first time Fili felt hurt because Kili was “into a girl”. But hearing that it was for him and from then on it was always for him he couldn’t help but smile widely. He choked on his own saliva when he heard Kili voice one of his fantasies; his face got really red not only from the coughing but for the whole thing. He too has had throne sex fantasies but with him wearing the crown and Kili bouncing up and down on his lap. When he finally relaxed his throat he looked at Kili and chuckled again, “You really are something…” and began to eye him up and down.

Blushing again, Kili looked to him. “What do you mean?” Kili felt his body warm under Fili’s intense stare down and he shifted slightly, sucking in his gut out of reflex. “I’m nothing’ special, Fi. Why you even love me more than you’re required too is beyond me. I’m a screw up, I’m not the best looking…” With a sigh, Kili quieted. He knew his words would only upset Fili and cause the elder to protest, and Kili just didn’t want to ruin the moment with any of it. “But I am glad you love me more than you’re supposed to.”

Fili heard Kili’s words and it irked him to see how lowly he thinks of himself. But he didn’t immediately say anything. Instead he slid off the couch and kneeled in front of his baby brother, “What do I mean?” and spread Kili’s legs and settled himself between them, “Just look at you…” he said marveling his eyes over Kili’s body as if admiring, “My most precious piece of art,” and leaned in to kiss Kili’s lips making him fall back against the sofa, “And it’s mine,” he pulled away to make way for his hands to slither up from Kili’s thighs and onto his stomach all the way up to his chest, “All mine…” and repeated the assault, pressing his hands onto the warm skin. He leans in again but to attack Kili’s neck with his mouth; nipping and suckling it as his hands roamed all over Kili.

Kili hissed as Fili’s hands traveled up his body. His erection had lessened significantly since pulling away from Fili earlier, but he felt his prick twitch. He involuntarily arched against his brothers body as his head fell back against the sofa. “F-Fiiii, fuck!” His fingers dug into the tight skin on his brothers back, fingernails breaking the surface as he gripped tightly. As much as he didn’t want Fili to quit with the small nips and sucks, Kili needed to feel his lips again, taste him once more.

Fili’s back muscles moved under Kili’s heated scratches and soon felt a hand against his cheek that began to guide his hungry mouth up towards his own. Dotting his jaw line with small nips and kisses he reaches Kili’s lips and immediately darted his tongue out, locking it with Kili’s in a sensual dance. He ground his body onto Kili as their kiss quickly became hungry with need; he makes a few dry humps against Kili’s groin making small growls into his mouth by each friction made.

Hooking his ankles together behind Fili’s knees, Kili slowly began to lay down to the side, dragging Fili with him until the elder’s body rested fully against his chest. His legs kept wrapped around Fili as he grinded up, their crotches pressing together briefly before sliding apart. Through the fabric, Kili could feel the outline of Fili’s prick as it sent shivers throughout his body. It all felt too good, too natural being with Fili, but Kili was done questioning it all. One hand wrapped around and pressed down into the small dip in his brother’s back, right above the swell of his ass while the other slid up his chest and around his neck, holding him tightly in place.

Being on top of Kili, making out, grinding against each other, and touching so sensuously like they were doing at that moment felt better than any wet dream he had. This was real and it was happening. Fili sucked Kili’s lower lip as his hands traveled up and down his sides, learning every angle, every curve he possessed; his hip kept pressing down onto Kili loving the heat between them. He pulled out from the kiss, exhaling on top of Kili’s lips as he stared deep into his eyes with one hand reaching up to cup one of his cheeks and then just barely rub his swollen and used lips with his thumb, “Mahal Kili…” he whispered, “Your body’s driving me insane…it always has.”

The slight pressure of Fili’s thumb on his lip has Kili whimpering. Parting his lips, just barely opened, his tongue teases it before he leans forward and draws it into his mouth. He suckles on it softly, swirling his tongue along the tip, teasing Fili with his mouth. Mewling softly, he pulls back and moves his hand to grab Filis, lacing their fingers together. “I love you, Fi…”


	20. Ch 20

Fili bit down on his own lower lip with an entranced gaze as he watched Kili’s sexy tease feeling his dick twitch in reaction. But Kili brought him back to reality with those beautiful words that warmed his body faster than any flame and it showed in his eyes, “I love you too, Kili,” and squeezed his hand, “More than anyone else in this world. My love, my prince…” he said and leaned in for a gentle kiss that soon flared up with passion as Fili pressed their joint hands against the arm rest and his free hand roamed down Kili’s body once more. Reaching the hem of Kili’s sweat pants, well his sweat pants, he lifts it with his fingers and eases his hand down Kili’s underwear. Feeling his pubes tickle his palm, he gently traces his length with the tip of his fingers until he cups him wholly in his hand. No doubt, Fili didn’t have a little brother anymore; but to Fili, Kili will always remain so. With a hiss against his lips, Fili finally begins to fondle his baby brother’s member.

Kili couldnt contain the deep, throaty moan that filled his mouth as Fili touched him. His entire body arched off the sofa and into the gentle touch, sparks flaring up all over his body. Kili’s eyes clamped shut as his mouth hung ajar, small whimpers filling the room as he rocked against his brother, pushing his prick into Fili’s hand further. He was begging, pleading with incoherent words, his body feeling numb yet more alive than it ever has been. “Please Fi,” he whined, his head tossing from side to side, hair knotting against the couch. “Fuck, please!”

Fili swallowed hard, not realizing how dry his throat became by watching his brother whither like that. It exciting him so much to see him and hear him ask for more; and he obeyed. He took his hand out and pushed his pants along with his underwear as much as he could, never releasing his other hand from Kili’s because he just didn’t felt like breaking apart from him. Kili’s cock erected freely from its clothed confinement only to be captured again by Fili’s hand. Taking his member Fili leaned down and settled his lips near Kili’s ear, “Do you know how long I’ve been wanting to see you like this…for me?” he hotly whispered as he began to slowly stroke his dick.

Kili moaned, a high pitched whine almost, as Filis hand wrapped around him. He too had been waiting far too long for this and he bit his cheek hard to slow the build of his release. Filis hand was strong and fit around him just perfectly and every little stroke catapulted Kili closer to the edge. With his feet against the other armrest, Kili kicked off, and if it weren’t for Fili pressing down against him, his entire body would be in a perfect arch.

“Ooh Kili…” Fili continued to whisper into his ear as his hand rapidly moved up and down his length, “The things I want to do to you…uhnn..” he huskly moaned as he concentrated his movements on Kili’s crown; giving it a light squeeze as it began to leak more pre cum, “I want to fuck you so bad…hnnng,” and licked Kili’s shell with the tip of his tongue. He began to rub Kili’s crown faster, now that his fingers and Kili’s prick were nicely lubed with cum, “Ram my cock inside your tight hole, Kili…fucking having you, hmm” he jerked him faster seeing Kili’s breathing increase, “Call you mine Ki, because you belong to me…” and bit his earlobe.

Without a warning and a silent cry, Kili’s body stilled. His eyes snapped open and locked on Fili’s as his body tensed, radiating heat from his core as his throbbing cock pumped spurt after spurt of cum between them. He could feel the sticky lines land warm on his stomach as Fili’s fist moved at incredible speed. Finally finding his voice as the elders palm covered his overly sensitive tip, Kili cried out, his voice cracking as he collapsed back down onto the sofa. Through heavy panting, Kili murmured his love for Fili over and over until his chest began rising and falling at a near normal rate.

Fili milked his brother’s dick more gently as it began to go limp until there was no more left. He took his cum smeared fingers into his mouth and licked them clean, savoring his brother’s essence for the first time, “Hnn, I can easily get addicted to this baby brother,” he said as he picked his afterglow filled Kili and nestled him between his arms as if holding a baby. He leaned down and kissed his lips, “I love you,” and then kissed his cheek, “I love you,” and then his other, “I love you,” and then his forehead, “I love you!” and then just pampered his whole face with swift kisses over and over again.

A light hearted giggle fell from Kili’s mouth as Fili showered him in kisses. He felt high after his orgasm, his limbs numb and tingly and he couldn’t wipe the smile off his face. “Stop it, Fi!” He laughed as he made a weak attempt to push the elder off him, the golden facial hair tickling his post orgasm sensitive skin, covering him in little goose bumps. Kili felt like a child again, so happy and carefree, but a large skeptical part of him refused to believe it was all real; that’d he’d wake up, drenched in his own musk from another wet dream. But Fili remained, kissing him.

Fili chuckled, loving immensely Kili’s smile and cute laughter; next time he’ll make sure to have the camera closer around. “No, I don’ wanna! I don’ wanna!” and began to shower his neck with kisses, “Not when I can finally eat you up how I damn please!” and went back to his face. When he finally stopped, he looked down on Kili’s eyes and smiled at him, “I can’t fucking believe it,” he said chuckling, “I’m so in love you,” and squeezed him.

Kili’s heart swelled thrice its size at his brothers words. His face threatened to split from the extreme smile plastered to his lips. “I cant believe this is actually happening,” Kili breathed out with a happy sigh, wrapping his arms around his brothers back and hugging him tight. “I’ve dreamt of hearing you voice those exact words to me, but could never even fathom how they’d make me feel. I never once thought it’d ever happen.” Kili leaned up enough to tug at Fili’s lower lip, releasing it after a moment and grinned. “What does this make us, Fi? I still love you as a brother, but its so much deeper than that. You’ve been my best friend for as long as I can remember, and now you’re my lover?” Kili felt his eyes sting with the formation of tears, his body unable to handle the whirlwind of emotions coursing through him. “I fucking love you, more than I could ever show you.”

Fili’s smile slowly disappeared as his cheeks light up at his brother’s words. He sat Kili straighter on his lap and looked up to him, carefully studying his face. A warm smile then formed his lips and reached out to cup one of Kili’s cheeks, “You make my heart skip so much hearing you speak like this. I never thought you would reciprocate your feelings towards me. I feared so much that you would feel ashamed of me for my unnatural love,” his fingers then raked slowly Kili’s hair, and then anchored his hand right behind Kili’s ear, “It is as you say, Ki. I will always love you as my brother; that is the one thing that can never ever fade between us,” he then chuckles, “You have also been my closest and best friend, my little partner in crime,” and rubbed Kili’s cheek with his thumb as memories of their childhood flowed his mind, “And now…now I have the blessing to call you my lover. My one and only, true love,” and then he rested his forehead near Kili’s chest and held him tighter around the waist, “But, do I have to ask you to go out with me? Like those punks at school do?” he chuckled.


	21. Ch 21

“Actually, yes.” Kili was merely joking when he replied, a large grin accompanying his words. “Ask me out on a proper date, buy me dinner, maybe a movie. All of it. And I’ll have you know, I don’t normally sleep with someone /before/ the first date.” Kili stuck his tongue out in a playful manner. It felt good being able to joke around again. Things became far too thick between them the past few days, and Kili honestly felt like he was losing Fili. And to think it was all because neither of them were confident enough in the other to share their feelings, it made Kili chuckle. “We should start with the dinner date soon, I’m starving.”

Fili faked a disgusted look on his face but then chuckled soon after, “Fine, I’ll ask you out,” and glimpsed through the window, “But I’m afraid it’ll have to wait till tomorrow. I ain’t going out in that rain,” he said lazily pointing at the window, “So for now I can only offer you a sandwich, with no cheese cause we ran out,” and playfully spanked Kili’s thigh before settling him on the sofa, “Pull your pants up little man,” he said as he stood up, “You’re offering me too much without my proper proposal,” and headed to the fridge beginning to set things out on the counter flashing Kili a charming smile.

Reluctantly, Kili pulled himself to his feet and wiggled his brothers sweat pants back up. Glancing a look outside, he sighed when he saw the lightening fill the darkened sky, the storm refusing to move. He knew there would be excellent swells tomorrow and he would be stuck in school the entire time, missing it. The thought brought a frown to his lips. School. That would mean spending hours away from Fili; a thing hard enough to stomach even before they became lovers. With a frown, Kili walked into the bathroom and relieved himself before sliding into their room. Kili’s mind automatically flashed back to the incident with Dan, and he swallowed hard when he picked up his cell. Upon finding the battery dead, Kili plugged it into his charger and waited with baited breath until it turned on, his phone ringing madly as several text messages flooded his inbox; each one from Dan. Kili read through them, his heart racing. At first they started off angry and threatening, one actually scaring Kili a bit, but they began to calm down once Dan did, begging Kili to return his messages, apologizing for what he did. But the last one to come in, the last one frightened Kili the most.

Back in the kitchen, Fili prepared the sandwiches. For a lack of a toaster he used a frying pan to warm up the bread nice and crispy. He looked in the fridge to fetch some beer to go with the meal but then remembered how he abandoned two of the remaining ones on the roof top; they must be long gone by now. Sighing he looked around, there really wasn’t much of an option; it was either water or milk. Grocery shopping was in order, “Kiii!” Fili called out as he set the plates on the counter, “Dinner!”

The words bounced around in Kili’s mind causing his blood to turn to ice in his veins. His heart dropped into the pit of his stomach as he read it over and over. ‘I always get what I want, kid.’ Dan was known to be a little vengeful at times, and honestly, Kili never saw Dan lose out on a guy he wanted to be with. Kili gulped hard and tried to mentally convince himself that there was a hinting tone to the rather obvious words. But his brothers voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He quickly locked his phone and tossed it onto the bed to charge and sucked in a deep breath before jogging into the kitchen. Long arms wrapped around Fili’s body as Kili pressed a soft kiss to the side of his neck. “Looks great, Fi.” Unwrapping himself from the elder, Kili grabbed his plate and turned, hopping up onto the counter. His legs dangled off the edge as he brought the sandwich to his mouth, shooting Fili a large smile before taking an equally as large bite. Kili decided to put Dans threat out of his mind and focus all his attention on Fili instead.

Fili smirked as Kili hugged and kissed him from behind; oh yes, he could very easily get used to their new established relationship. Without needing to move from his spot, he rested his elbows on the counter taking the sandwich between his hands and took bite out of it. “We’re gonna need to do a little shopping tomorrow. We can go after I give the kids their class; with that money I can buy a decent grocery list,” he said taking another bite and glanced up at Kili with his smirk.

“Do we really have to go to the store?” Kili half whined through a mouthful of food. “Do you know how many pizzas we can buy with all the money you’re going to get tomorrow? Plenty, Fi. More than plenty.” Dropping his sandwich onto the counter, Kili slid off and padded his way to the fridge. A loud, annoyed groan filled the kitchen when his eyes scanned the nearly empty shelves, not a single soda in sight. Kili slammed the door shut and turned, arms folded over his chest. He was just opening his mouth to complain when he took in the sight of Fili bent over the counter in front of him. He quickly studied the way Fili’s body curved and jutted out, the gentle curve of his ass; it was a position Kili was going to have to remember so he could draw it out later. Fili just looked too perfect. With a smirk, he walked up behind his brother and gripped his waist, pressing his crotch to his brothers ass and grinded slightly.

Fili shrugged as Kili spoke and kept on eating; he was about to explain why they needed to do the shopping but he let the fridge speak for itself. He didn’t even had to look at Kili to know the pout that formed on his lips as soon as he noticed that he was out of his precious soda. Eating with a victorious smirk he soon felt an assault on his ass and jerked straight. “Oh ho!” he yelped imitating a female voice, “Fresh!” he turned and fake slapped Kili, “How dare you? We haven’t even gone on a date, you slut,” he said and turned to continue eating.

“Don’t be such a jerk, Fi!” Kili pulled back and smacked the elder’s ass hard before resuming his position on the counter. “You better hurry up with that date soon; I can’t be held responsible for wandering hands just because YOU don’t want to be seen out in public with me.” The jest started off as a joke, but as Kili finished it, his playful smirk fell. He knew, deep down, that they would never be able to come public with their relationship. They would always have to keep it the biggest secret between them. Something this big would surely ruin their image, their name, and it’d most certainly get back to their uncle. Not wanting to ruin the light moment, Kili took a large bite of his sandwich and shrugged. “S’cause I’m fat, isn’t it.”

“Ow, bitch!” he said but was chuckling enjoying Kili’s friskiness; made him feel wanted. With one last bite he finished his sandwich and rested his forearms on the counter looking up at Kili. He understood the meaning behind Kili’s words and took part of his grin away. It was obvious for the both of them that they will have to live their lives in front others as the Durin brothers. With a sigh he took Kili’s plate and set it on the counter and settled himself between his legs and hugged him by his waist, “You really don’t pay attention, little brother,” he said briefly looking at Kili’s lips then to his eyes, “I said that we are going shopping right after my morning class which means that you’re going to come with me all day,” and chuckled when he looked at Kili’s slightly puzzled face, “You’re not going to school tomorrow. I want us to spend the day together as part of our date.”

Kili’s eyes widened in surprise as he feigned being in shock. Pressing his hand to his chest, he dropped his jaw and gasped. “Mr. Play By The Rules and Stay In School is going to let me skip an entire day?! Oh, catch me, I think I feel faint!” Kili slumped forward a bit, laughing as he held onto his brother and nuzzled the crook of his neck. The fact that Fili was more or less making him spend the day with him warmed Kili greatly and once again, he could not break the smile tugging at his lips. “I think I can trade in a math quiz to go grocery shopping with you, just this once though.” He winked and sat back, letting his fingers dance along Fili’s shoulders. “But only if I get to pick the cereal. I can’t be having none of this healthy shit. We need marshmallows and sugar coated cereal pieces.”

Fili cringed when he heard the kind of cereal Kili wanted, “God is like a cavityville horror story,” and shivered; Fili enjoys desserts every now and then but hates anything overly sweet and to his misfortune, Kili was a sucker for those. But he sighed in defeat and prefer to squeezed his brother instead, “Alright, fine. Ask me for the Moon and I’ll see what I can do,” and smiled at his beloved, “And yeah yeah Mr. Follow the rules-Stay in school wants you to skip out for /one/ day,” and bit his lower lip admiring Kili’s, “Like hell I’m gonna stand to be separated from you so soon now that I can have you,” and pecked his lips, “And you’re not fat…just grown in all the right places,” and slid his hands down to squeeze Kili’s bottom with a playful smirk on his lips.


	22. Ch 22

Kili’s body jolted forward and pressed against Fili’s at the sudden grab. “Well, whatever it is, my fat is not there for you to grab!” He scolded playfully, his own hands reaching down and sliding underneath Fili’s. “It’s there to make me look like a whale in my wet suit, and to form highly unattractive little rolls when I sit down. Like, this.” Kili scooted back a bit further on the counter and looked down at the one small pudgy roll on his gut, and he pushed his stomach out more to further emphasize his point. “Why did you have to be the one to get the good body genes, while I’m stuck as Sir Eat’s A Lot.” He pouted softly, his bottom lip jutting out like a child’s.

Fili looked at him with a raised eyebrow and exhaled from his nose, “Well Kili if you’re so upset with how you look then just work out more. Don’t just rely on surfing as your only source of exercise,” and shrugged one side of his shoulders, “Come with me to the gym and eat less junk,” he said hoping the younger Durin didn’t take it the wrong way, but he was getting tired to hear Kili put himself down, “It’s a simple solution.”

“Suppose you’re right.” Kili stated sullenly. Using little force, he pushed his brother off him and hopped off the counter, clearing his suddenly dried throat. His cheeks reddened as he wiggled his hips some, pulling the sweat pants up to cover his hips as he made his way to the sink. Grabbing a cup from the clean side of the dishes, Kili filled it with water from the tap and turned, leaning against the edge of the sink and crossing his legs. “We can’t all be perfect like you, bro. You could have left a little good looks in Ma to share with me though.” With a smirk, Kili raised his cup a bit and nodded before bringing it to his lips.

Fili turned to look at Kili and leaned back against the counter crossing his arms; great, he just made it all worst. He rubbed his beard from side to side looking at Kili; how could he have developed such a low self esteem? “Kili,” he said seriously, “You are a very attractive young man. I’ve seen how girls drool over you whenever we are out on the beach and such,” he said with an extended arm towards their front door to make his point, “And I don’t even think that you’re fat! Just a bit of exercise to tone you down a bit if anything,” and rolled his eyes passing a hand through his dreads, “And I don’t know how more clear I can tell you how you’re “fat”, your body,” he said while sliding his hands in the air outlining Kili’s form, “All of you…makes my cock rise so fucking high and hard that I am sure I would make a great sword fighter using my prick,” and leaned back against the counter crossed arm.

Kili’s eyes widened and he chuckled softly. “If I promise to go to the gym a little more with you, will you promise not to go fight anybody with your prick?” With a smirk, he set the cup down and crossed the small distance between him until he was standing in front of his brother. Grabbing the elder’s strong arms, Kili lifted them enough to slip underneath and nestled against him, his arms circling around his body and holding him close. As Kili leaned in some, his lips barely pressing against the shell of Fili’s ear, he whispered, “I’m sure we can find another use for your cock anyways.” His tongue darted out and licked along the edge before his teeth tugged at his earlobe, and then Kili pulled away completely, walking out of the kitchen.

A small gasp was the only sound Fili could make at the moment; even after Kili pulled away Fili stood in his spot frozen with his mouth slightly opened, his eyes wide, blushed cheeks and let’s not forget a waking dick. Coming to his senses he rushes out of the kitchen and towards Kili, tackling him from behind and locking him between his arms, “You fucking little tease…” he muttered as he began to nip on Kili’s neck, “I promise not to stab anyone with my cock, except you,” he said and pressed his groin against his ass to make his point. He then tilted Kili’s head by the chin, leaving his hand there to keep him in place, and resumed to dot the more exposed neck with wet open mouth kisses as his other hand roamed down Kili’s body even cupping his groin. “Hnnn…” he hotly moaned as he traced his tongue across Kili’s shoulder when his eyes landed on his laptop, “Oh shit…” he muttered as he let go of Kili and moved to the couch and began to tamper with his computer.

Kili just let out a small whimper when his brother quickly pulled away, leaving him swaying on the spot, half aroused. “The fuck, Fili?” He called out as the blonde began to fidget with his laptop. Kili stood there, slightly dumbfounded, mouth hanging open before scoffing and moving to snatch his bag off the floor by the coffee table. His hand shot into the bag and quickly latched onto his cigarettes and lighter and withdrew. Giving Fili one more ‘are you serious’ look, Kili sulked from the room, muttering a quick ‘be right back’ and stepped out into the now calm drizzle.

Fili barely heard Kili as he was praying to all the gods that his laptop worked. If he loses these pictures and laptop they would be in a world of hurt; he just couldn’t afford to buy another laptop and simply lose his job. With all that has happened he had forgotten about the little mishap and he needed to finish the album if he wanted to meet ends. Hitting the on button the computer made a small noise that made his stomach flip, but then the recovery screen appeared and his system loaded normally. With a sigh of relief he only sees that he only lost some of the editing effects he was working on before Kili abruptly came in. Picking his laptop, he leaned back on the couch and engaged into work mode.

The drops rolled down Kili’s back, causing him to shiver slightly. Things had become so heated upstairs, between their actions and being cooped up, Kili couldn’t help but pace back and forth along the sidewalk. Resting the cigarette between his lips, Kili looked up at their door, wondering if Fili would be coming out to see what he was up to. But Fili never appeared, so Kili cupped the cigarette with his palm and lit the end. The thick smoke was calming as he breathed it into his lungs, watching as he exhaled into the darkening sky, the smoke swirling around and becoming distorted from rain. After several hits and still no sign of Fili, Kili got fed up and tossed the half smoked butt into the street before taking the slippery steps two at a time. He barely allowed himself enough time to shake the drops from his hair before striding over to the sofa, behind Fili. He dropped his cigarettes and lighter onto the cushion and crouched down, leaning in to place soft kisses along his brother’s shoulders. “Fi, why did you stop touching me?” Kili breathed out, dragging his tongue from Fili’s neck up to his ear, where he breathed out warm breath against his skin. “My cock was getting so hard, Fi…” Teeth nibbled at the length of Fili’s ear, moving down to his earlobe, which he sucked in past his lips, grinding it softly between his teeth.

Fili took a deep breath closing his eyes taking in the most welcoming assault; some of the drops on Kili’s hair dripped down to his shoulder and down his chest that sent a shiver all over his body, “I’m sorry…unngh…sweetheart but I gotta work too if we want…ooooh…money,” and bit his lower lip fighting hard against Kili’s delicious attention on his skin. It was a losing battle as Fili hit the save button and raking one of his hands into Kili’s damp hair really liking its feeling against his hot skin.

“Well…” Kili pulled away and moved around the sofa, standing in front of Fili. “If ya must.” Reaching out, he cupped Fili’s chin and tilted his head up, leaning in, over the laptop and kissed him softly. His tongue flicked out for a brief second, teasing the sensitive seam of Fili’s shut lips before his pulled back. Kili’s hand slowly traveled down his stomach and he reached into the sweat pants, cupping his quickly filling prick and readjusting, giving himself a quick tug while biting on his lower lip seductively to tease Fili before pulling his hand free. “I think I’ll take a quick nap then.” A sly smirk teased Kili’s features as he sauntered away into their room, swaying his hips slightly with each step.


	23. Ch 23

Fili watched with a hypnotic gaze Kili’s seductive swaying hips; really taking note how his ass cheeks rose up and down with each step. He swallowed hard seeing Kili disappearing into their room, “You gotta be fuckin’ kidding me…” he muttered to himself as he shut down his computer and stood up making his way into their room. He should be used it by now, but he couldn’t believe the power Kili had over him; anything that Kili wants from him Kili gets. And now…Fili smirked as he realized that now Kili gained a new power over him and he will always be ready to serve. As he neared their room a bit of hesitation kicked in; remembering the incident that happened only yesterday in this very room, Fili began to feel that pang of anger all over again. But then another thought, or better yet a resolve, came to his mind. He will erase Dan. From this room and from Kili’s body; he will erase any mark on Kili done by him by replacing them with his own. Fili will finally take what belongs to him and no motherfucker will ruin that. Fili entered their room, locking his eyes with Kili’s cafe colored ones with a new found glow.

Kili stood his ground and beckoned Fili forward, only reaching out when Fili was close enough to touch. His hand pressed flat against his chest, over his heart, before sliding up and around his neck. Kili pulled Fili flush against him, letting out a breathy chuckle before tipping his head forward and locking lips with the other. Turning slightly, Kili took a few steps back, keeping Fili pressed tight against him until the back of his knees hit the edge of his bed, causing him to fall backwards. With Fili’s full weight resting on him again, Kili groaned, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Kili rocked up against his brother, parting his legs enough for Fili to settle in between while both of his hands covered every inch of skin they could find with small scratches and quick massages.

Fili groaned along with Kili as their bodies slammed against the mattress. Having his hands already on Kili’s waist he slithered them up over Kili’s sides, feeling more and more familiar with his curves. Having much more room to move on the bed, he lifted his upper body with his arms against the bed and grind their groins with more need as he moved his hip in a more rhythmic manner. He hissed at the hot friction before letting out a pleasing sigh, “Awwnghh Kili…” he moaned looking down at his lover; his dreads freely framing his flustered face. But the dry humps were not enough for him; he needed to see more skin. He pulled completely out of the bed and slid Kili’s sweat pants off along with his underwear, throwing them aimlessly to the ground. Then he took his own underwear off and tossed them without care as he stood straight gazing at Kili’s naked form on the bed. He slowly crawled back on the bed, hovering over Kili’s body as he left a trail of kisses along the way; beginning by leaving a chaste kiss on his erected dick going up to his stomach and up his chest. When he reached Kili’s lips he halted and fully grinded his body on top of Kili, finally letting skin and skin wholly touch and their naked members mingle with one another, “I love you..,” Fili hoarsely whispered before claiming his lips in a passionate kiss.

Feeling the weight of Fili’s cock press down against his, while he was kissing Kili wish such a fiery passion, Kili couldn’t help but break away from the kiss to catch his breath. It was all happening so quickly that Kili couldn’t wrap his mind over what was about to happen. Looping one arm around Fili’s neck, Kili rolled up against him, their pricks rubbing together and eliciting a whimper from the brunette. Kili was already so turned on that his cock was leaking out against his stomach, the clear liquid smearing with each gentle rock of their hips. Biting his lower lip, Kili looked up into those deep eyes, mewling softly as his body began to react to the motions. “Oooh fuck, Fili… I need you.” He blinked several times, letting his hand run down Fili’s back and cup his ass. “I need to feel you, fuuck. I want you in me, Fi… Fill me.”

As if rocking their hardened pricks wasn’t enough to make him splurt all over right then, eliciting from Kili those intoxicating noises and watching him make the most erotic facial expressions he’s seen, practically drove Fili to Nirvana. He panted heavily down on Kili’s face trying to control his body from losing control; Kili was like this because of him and that thrilled him to no end. But nothing could prepare him for what came from Kili’s mouth afterwards. Those words, Mahal, those heavily sexualized words that knotted his stomach to other levels. It deeply aroused him to see Kili voice his need, that carnal desire for him…him! He hissed as Kili squeezed his ass to further stress his point and he nodded, “Yes..” and kissed him with hungrier passion, “Yeah…” and pulled away sliding off the bed and exiting the room. He rushed to the kitchen almost stumbling on his feet as he frantically searched around for some homemade lube. As much as he wanted to keep exploring Kili’s body with his mouth, it’ll have to wait for later, right now his baby was asking for it and by Durin will he give it to him. Going back to the room with the olive oil bottle at hand, Fili scooted his way beside his baby brother and kneel beside him, “Turn around sweetheart,” he seductively ordered.

The split second Fili pulled away, Kili was up on his elbows and whining. But the blonde was gone and out the door. “Fi!” Panic set in for a brief second as Kili began to fear he pushed them too far too quickly, but Fili had said yes, didnt he? Before Kili had a chance to slide out of bed, Fili was back and the bottle in his hand left a crimson shade gracing the younger brothers cheeks. Kili obeyed Fili’s command and flipped over so he was on his knees, using his forearms against the bed for support. He felt so exposed, so vulnerable and even a little self conscious in the position, but he trusted his brother. Dipping his back in some, Kili raised his ass into the air a little, looking over his shoulder at Fili for some sort of response.

Fili explored Kili’s body with his eyes that carried a mixture of lust, wonder, and love as he sat there admiring the art before him. He then connected his eyes with Kili’s, who were staring right back at him, and smiled, “Breathtaking” he whispered and reached out his hand to softly caress his back; outlining his spine with his finger tips he followed the path down reaching the small dip that nicely separated his back from that luscious ass. Opening his hand he cupped each cheek with the sensual care they deserved. Then he leaned in to gently press kisses over Kili’s back, “Beautiful,” he would whisper onto his skin with each given kiss. Reaching his shoulder with his lips he looked again into Kili’s eyes, “My love,” he gently whispered pushing some of Kili’s hair from his face, “Will this be your first time?” he asked without judgment. It didn’t matter if it wasn’t because he will erase any passed lover Kili had ever been with. He just simply wanted to know.

Kili swallowed and nodded. “It is… But please, Fi… I don’t want you to stop. I’ve wanted this for so long.” He began to worry that his brother would decide now not the right time, that he wasn’t prepared to take that from Kili quite yet. But Kili’s body arched into the touches, his skin developing small chills where ever Fili’s lips or fingers landed. Kili was ready, he knew he was. Nights left lying there as his mind left him wondering how Fili would feel, if he’d be rough or gentle, fast or slow. Kili wanted to know it all and he wasn’t about to let the answer slip through his grasp. “Fili, I love you.”


	24. Ch 24

Fili’s smile widened, not helping the rush of relief he felt after knowing that he would be Kili’s first. Not only that, but to know that Kili wanted and waited for this moment just as much as he did and actually reserved himself for him just elevated his ego higher than mount Fuji. He chuckled at his beloved and pecked his lips, “Stop? Are you fucking kiddin’ me?” and slid closer to Kili’s bottom, “Been waiting for this moment far too long to stop now…” taking the bottle he dribbled some of the oil on his fingers, “Now relax Ki,” he said as he carefully began to insert one of his fingers in. Kili was indeed tight and after a bit he added another lubed digit in, slowly scissoring his fingers deeper.

The stretch was far more uncomfortable than Kili ever imagined. He had tried it on himself once or twice, seeing it in videos he secretly watched when his brother was at work, but it always ended with him getting more frustrated than he was when he’d start. It was either Fili’s thicker finger or the angle he was pressing in at, but it made Kili clench his jaw and tense his whole body. Letting out a deep breath, he felt Fili’s second knuckle slide pass the tight muscle and he relaxed some, until Fili added the second finger. His breathing was erratic and his heart fluttered constantly, but thankfully Fili was moving at a gentle pace. Kili rested his cheek on the cold pillow and let out a soft moan as Fili began scissoring him, the dull burn slowly dissolving and sending waves of pleasure coursing through his body that went straight to his slightly softened prick, filling it fully again. Kili’s body pushed back against the fingers, causing them both to slide in completely. “Fuuuck, Filiii.”

Judging by his reaction, Kili seemed to finally relax by the intrusions inside of him and enjoy it. But Kili could get off by his fingers alone, and since this is his first time that can easily happen, so Fili needed to hurry if he wanted to get in the action; all puns intended. He fingered him a bit more until he felt it was all nice and lubed inside his hole. He slipped his fingers out and poured a bit of more oil in his hand and rubbed his member with it. He slightly groaned as he worked himself a bit to get some of his pre cum into the mix. Then it was time. Settling behind Kili, he guided his penis in front of Kili’s entrance. He took a deep breath, partly because this all felt too surreal for him and also because he was nervous; nervous to hurt him. “Kili I’m, ” he cleared his throat, “Bigger than my fingers so… This will hurt for a bit. Just relax, alright?” and gripped Kili by the waist as he slowly and carefully began to fill his little brother. Fili felt his body jolt as his cock stretched the muscle rings, “Awwngh fuck Ki….so tight…aahh….” the heat of Kili’s walls around his member felt excruciatingly good and so he began to thrust into his baby brother as need was taking over.

Falling forward some, Kili buried his face in the pillow and gripped tightly at the sheet, tugging it up some. His face contorted into an obvious look of pain and he was glad it was hidden from his love. When Fili began rocking into him, Kili whimpered, biting down hard on the insides of his cheeks to keep from audibly crying out. It hurt, that much was certain, but Kili toughed it out, feeling his brother fill him deeper and deeper. The burn was far more different than with Fili’s fingers, and Kili honestly felt as though his body was about to be ripped in half. “F-Fi…” Kili looked up, biting his bottom lip and attempted to look at his lover, causing his body to shift slightly and Fili’s cock to push in completely. He let out a strangled mix of a moan and a cry, his eyes clamping tightly shut as he worked to bury his face in the pillow once more. With his entire body clenched, Kili sucked down a couple breaths, feeling his arse adjust to Fili’s thickness and the burn slowly subside. Testing the pain, Kili rolled his hips forward, feeling Fili’s cock slip out of him a little, then pushed back, being filled once more. “Oh fuck….” Kili repeated the action, the stretch of his muscle sending jolts throughout him. “Fuck, more Fi, please!”

Fili panted as he went in and out of Kili; this certainly surpassed any kind of fantasy he had over the years whenever he fapped for this very moment. He felt relieved to finally see Kili enjoy his intrusion, “Ahh..ahh..more baby?” he gripped Kili tighter by his hip, “You got it…awwngh…ahhh” he groaned as he leaned his upper body slightly back and quicken his thrusts pushing Kili back by his hips, “Aww fuck yeah..!” he moaned feeling his cock deeper inside his beloved; he readjusted the grip of his hands as he moved his hips around as he searched for Kili’s prostate.

Kili was finally getting into it, a small whimper falling from parted lips with every thrust, when Fili thrusted against something deep inside of him. He cried out, screaming Filis name as his grip on the sheets tightened. No words could be made as Filis cock rubbed against the spot again, Kilis entire body flooding with sparks. His vision ebbed white as his sudden orgasm took hold of him and refused to weaken. Kili panted his brothers name as his untouched prick spurted warm cum onto the bed, soaking into the sheets until Kili nearly collapsed, spent and exhausted. He tried to keep his back arched for Fili as his cock dribbled what was left in it.

Knowing that he finally found Kili’s sweet spot he rammed into him without mercy. Hearing Kili call out his name with such eroticism drove him to edge. He watched Kili spill all over the bed but he wasn’t ready just yet. Gripping Kili’s waist tight, he bucked his bottom to keep him in place and thrusted his now exhausted brother. Taking in the sight before him, a mewling Kili because of him, he thrusted one last time and came deep inside his baby brother, noting how amazing Kili’s ass felt against him. “Oh Kili…oh Kili…” he panted as leaned forward and rested his forehead on Kili’s shoulder, jolting every now and then in pleasure as his still buried cock began to go limp.

Every bit of Kili felt drained, his skin extra sensitive and a lopsided grin was on his face. Fili’s weight lying on top of him added to the euphoric haze around him. He still couldn’t believe it all happened, and he still has yet to wake up. Wiggling around a little, Kili felt Fili’s half hardened prick slide out of him far more easier than it went in, and using the last bit of strength left in him, he turned under Fili’s body. Weak arms wrapped around his back and he nuzzled the elders neck lovingly, placing soft kisses to the sweaty skin. “I love you, Fi.” He murmured, eyes heavy. His body was still coming down from his orgasm as he yawned softly, letting his eyes flutter shut.

Fili panted as his climaxed body began to normalize on top of Kili. His eyes, glazed with exhaustion and love, looked over his beloved as he dotted sweet kisses on his neck, “I love you too…Ki,” he whispered, his voice still hoarse from the previous moaning. Watching Kili drift to sleep, he moved to lay on his side and scooted Kili closer to him. He found the sheet and lazily laid it over them, covering half of their naked bodies as the cool air from the rain crept into their room. He hugged Kili around the waist and stared at his sleeping, relaxed face; Kili was his. Finally the love of his life belonged to him and fuck anyone else that would try to take him from him. A smile formed his lips as he held Kili closer and tighter; he simply looked beautiful all tired from their love making. That’s right. They made love. Fili carefully leaned in and gently pressed his lips onto Kili’s slightly parted ones and then rested his forehead against his, nuzzled their noses together and let sleep take over his body. Close to dawn, Fili woke up with Kili very much intact in his embrace. He chuckled lightly and slowly untangled himself from him. Sliding off the bed he headed to the bathroom to take a leak; the rain had finally stopped sometime in the night. He had a few minutes to spare before getting ready for his morning class and a good morning snuggle wasn’t a bad idea. Walking out of the bathroom his eyes landed on his camera and a new idea came to mind. Sneaking onto the bed, Kili had shifted his body to lay flat on the mattress, Fili moved and kneeled his legs on each side of Kili, held his camera in front of him and began to click away.


	25. Ch 25

Kili stirred slightly at the sudden weight on him. He tried to roll over, groaning softly when he found he couldn’t. A hand reached up to brush dark locks from his face as sleep heavy eyes began to crack open. The sound of a camera lenses shutter opening and closing as the device snapped pictures woke him up quickly, wide eyes staring up at Fili. “Fuck, Fili!” He groaned, working hard to wriggle free from his brother. “You best delete those!” Kili’s voice was raspy, deep from being asleep and his throat hurt. It was then he suddenly remembered exactly what happened last night and a slight pink tinted his cheeks. Sure enough, Fili was sat on top of him, completely nude, and underneath the sheets, Kili could feel himself still undressed as well. “Get off me, ya big oaf.”

Click! Click! Click! Fili chuckled as he captured all of Kili’s reactions slightly moving from side to side taking different angles, “Yes! Yes! That’s it! Brilliant! More! More!” he joked as he kept snapping away; truly, for him, Kili looked absolutely beautiful as the morning rays of the Sun slowly illuminated their room with its natural light, made Kili’s tan skin look smooth. “Come on, Ki, smile for the camera,” Click! Click! He momentarily stopped as he saw his gorgeous model refuse to smile, “Ki…?” he said with warning in his tone, “Ki.” He sighed putting his camera in front of him again, “You asked for it,” and with his other hand began to tickle him.

“FI! STOP!” Kili shrieked, trying desperately to block his brother’s fingers from digging into him. Fili always knew the spots to attack; his waist, right below his armpits and his lower hips. A loud laugh bellowed from deep within in and he could hold it back no longer. Eyes clamped tightly shut as he laughed hard, a large smile on his face, thrashing about underneath his brother. “F-FI! Stop! I have t’piss!” Fili did not stop though, and tears quickly filled Kili’s eyes from laughing so hard, his breathing shallow as he struggled to suck down a proper gasp.

Fili was too focus snapping that camera button; finally capturing Kili’s smile. That beautiful smile that always enchanted him since they were young, “Beautiful…” he absently muttered. Kili’s smile matched perfectly with the lighting from the Sun. It always had the power to wash all of his worries away and it was his main drive to work hard in order to maintain that smile on his lips. Satisfied, he let go of Kili and flopped onto the bed as he quickly scanned through his latest photo session, “You may go now…” he said with a silly grin on his lips.

Kili could still feel the places where Fili’s fingers pressed into, his body twitching slightly with leftover laughter. Fili wasn’t about to get away with that playful assault though. Turning onto his side, Kili snatched the camera from the elder’s grasp and tossed it onto the bed beside him, giving him no time to protest before sliding on top of him. His prick was already hard from waking up alone, but having his brother sat right on top of him didn’t help matters. Leaning in, Kili grabbed the dreads on each side of Fili’s head and pulled him up roughly for a quick, deep kiss. When Kili pulled back, he was panting slightly but grinned and rolled off Fili, instantly jumping out of bed and grabbing the first pair of pants he could find on the floor before hurrying off into the bathroom. Luckily the piss was enough to soften his dick some, but as Kili stepped into the jeans, he groaned. He had grabbed his brothers on accident and worked hard to get them up and zipped properly, finally deciding to just leave the top part undone as he shuffled back into the room, one hand in his hair as he fought back a yawn.

Of course that kiss aroused him; it was also a clear reminder of what happened last night. He sat on the bed, reminiscing on the events and shyly smiled to himself. He wanted so bad to just snuggle under the covers with Kili until it turned to something more heated and into full on love making. But work called and it was time to get ready. Sliding off the bed he grabbed his bathing trunks and under wear when he saw Kili walk in. He breathed in deep sliding his underwear on and arranged himself, “Morning,” he said with a playful smirk.

“Mornin’,” Kili replied, a large grin on his face. He fell back onto Fili’s bed and sat in the middle, crossing his legs underneath him. He smirked when he saw the reaction from his kiss, the idea of having that much control over his brother going straight to his head. Making a mental note to use that to his advantage, Kili’s confidence swelled. Dark eyes glanced at the clock on the dresser and Kili was excited to find school had already started and Fili was holding true to his word. “Fi, since you are kidnapping me for the day, but leaving the first chance you get, do you think I can catch a ride to the beach with you? The swells /have/ to be killer after that storm yesterday. I promise I won’t get in your way with the kids. I’ll stay out in the water.”

Fili finished slipping into his trunks and raised an eyebrow at Kili, “Hate to break it to you kid,” he said going over to him and leaned against the bed with his arms, leveling his face with Kili’s, “But I already had planned on taking you with me to the beach,” and pecked his lips, “And you are going to help me with the kids today,” and leaned in for another kiss before pulling back. Too much of a temptation were the dangerous combo of Kili plus a bed, “So out of my pants and into your trunks,” and chuckled at how funny that sounded.

“But I’m no good with kids,” Kili half whined as he trudged over to his dresser. With the sun out and the weather warm, there would be no need for the wetsuit still crumpled up on the floor, so Kili dug through his bottom drawer through an assortment of swim trunks. “They whine too much, and ask too many questions.” No longer caring about modesty, Kili pushed the tight jeans off his thighs and kicked them off, leaving them in a pile by the dresser before pulling on shorter black swim trunks. He fussed with the drawstring at the top, finally giving up and tying it in a loose knot. Giving his hair a quick brush, Kili pulled the long locks back into a pony tail to keep it off his face.

Fili rolled his eyes as he fixed his dreads on a high ponytail and began to put his favorite accessories on, one of them being his shark teeth necklace, “Oh come on,” he said finding a nice black tank that went well with his coral colored trunks and put it on, “You whine just as much as they do. You will get along great,” and put on his sandals grabbing his camera from the bed. He headed over to the kitchen, setting the camera on the counter, and prepared the coffee maker for brewing.

“I do not whine!” Kili followed behind closely, leaning against the counter as Fili bustled around the kitchen. “And besides, they whine about stupid shit, at least my whining is for a legit reason!” With a slight pout, Kili moved behind Fili, resting his chin on his shoulders as he grabbed his waist. “Besides, what if I can’t keep my hands off you?” Smirking softly, Kili leant in and placed the softest of kisses to the indent just below Fili’s earlobe. “There better be something in it for me at the end of this. Or I might be walking myself back to school.”


	26. Ch 26

Sending goose bumps down his neck and arm, Fili groaned by the subtle kiss. Twisting his way around the hug, he turned to look at Kili, “If you behave you will get whatever you want. /If/ you behave,” he warned raising an eyebrow and squinting his eyes at his little walking temptation. The smell of coffee made him turn again and grabbed two cups and served the dark bitter liquid, “Promise to take you to eat after class. Right now we have to hurry,” he said chugging down the hot liquid.

Sipping at the steaming liquid, Kili muttered about wanting bacon and eggs, his stomach growling accordingly. As he set his mug down, he waited until Fili had finished his drink before sneaking in a quick kiss, his tongue rolling forward and feeling the heat and tasting the bitterness of the coffee on his tongue. When he pulled back, he pressed a quick kiss to the elder’s lips and stepped back. “Stop being so damn tempting and maybe I will try to behave.” Kili moved from the kitchen, glancing at his flip flops before deciding to just go barefoot and grabbed his board, leaning against the front door until Fili was ready.

Mentally, Fili added bacon and eggs to the grocery list as they kissed. Then he grabbed his keys and set his camera around his neck as he headed over to his board with widen eyes at Kili’s comment, “Me?!” he shook his head grabbing his board, “Not gonna argue with you now. Get your sweet tight ass out before I do something about it,” and momentarily gazed upon Kili’s lips before looking at his eyes.

The words actually made Kili blush for a brief second as he opened the door, his mind taking him back to last night, Fili pressed flush against his ass, his prick buried deep inside. With a new energy, he hurried down the stairs taking them two at a time, not caring about the layer of dew covering them from the early morning. Jumping off the second to bottom step, Kili landed hard, crouching down and laughing before straightening back up and jogging to Fili’s jeep. It only took him a minute to slide his board on top and properly tie it down before opening the door and slipping in, resting his now dirtied feet on Fili’s dashboard as he strummed his fingers on his knees to a song in his head. 

Fili took a deep breath as he locked their door, “This kid’s gonna be the death of me…” he muttered to himself and then skipped down the stairs. He tied his board above Kili’s, making sure they were both securely tight, and then stepped inside the jeep. Picking up his sunglasses, he cleaned them against his shirt and put them on. He glanced at Kili’s feet and gave him a look over his frames, “You expect to walk the world barefoot and then step into my jeep like that?” and turned on the engine, “We are not coming back home after class you know,” and drove off.

“Well, I didn’t grab a shirt either, so you might want to reconsider it.” Kili grinned and turned his head, resting it against the seat as he watched Fili drive. The wind was ripping past Fili’s hair, catching some of the dreads in the process and tugging at them. Rays of light danced off the front of Fili’s sunglasses, and the site caused Kili’s heart to catch in his throat. With a quiet happy hum, Kili rested his hand on Fili’s knee and turned his attention back to the road stretching out before them. He knew nobody passing by would be able to see, so he let it linger there on his brother’s thigh, his thumb rubbing small circles through the fabric. Kili was in an exceptionally great mood this morning and could not wipe the small smile from his lips.

That irked him a bit; no he doesn’t want anybody looking at Kili’s body more than necessary, “Tsk, fine…” he said and soon felt the hand against his thigh. It brought an idiotic grin to his face and made a turn into a dead end. He parked his car a few steps away from the corner houses; they seemed quiet enough to assume people were still sleeping. He left the engine running and turned to Kili, putting an arm over his seat, “You know…we made love last night,” and that’s all it took. Their lips quickly clashed and Fili desperately wrapped his arms around Kili tight grabbing and massaging all of his exposed back.

Grinning as he kissed him back, Kili threw off his seat belt to lean in easier. His hands went around Fili’s neck as he held him in place, parting his lips and rolling his tongue forward. Kili wanted more than anything to slide over, sit on his brothers lap and ride him to a messy end right there in the car, but with the cramped space, every thrust would have his ass pressing against the horn and waking the neighbors up. Kili could feel his cock filling uncomfortably in his tight swim trunks and he lowered a hand, palming himself through the fabric before pulling back and glancing around them. There was no one immediately around, so with a sly smirk, Kili dipped his hand into his trunks, loosened the knot and pulled himself free, staying hunched over in case anyone did happen to walk by.

Fili took his sunglasses off as he scanned around; no visible people were nearby. He quirked an eyebrow at Kili looking at his all out there prick, “You know this was only meant for a quick make out,” taking his seat belt off he leaned across Kili and pushed his backrest back making him lay on it. He looked around again as he settled himself beside Kili and took his dick between his hand, “You little devil,” he breathed out into Kili’s ear as he began to gently stroke him, “You we’re wonderful last night…” he continued as he squeezed his tip.

Breathing hard, Kili’s eyes shut as his body reacted deliciously to the touches. “I just… laid there… you were… brilliant… Ah fuck, Fi…” He managed to groan out in between pants. He snapped his hips up, feeling the jeep rock in the process. Unsure of whether is was just Kili needing a quick release or the fear of being caught like this, Kili felt his gut tighten. He knew he wouldn’t be able to hold on too long. “Hnng, Fiii, fuck.”

Fili kept an eye out as his hand quickly jerked his little brother’s sleek dick, smirking at his words, “No Ki, you have no idea how amazing it felt to be inside you,” and leaned down to press quick kisses on Kili’s lips, “Mahal, I just want to fuck you all the time now. Mmm, having my cock inside you, baby” and rubbed his slit with his thumb then pumped his crown, “Just ram that sweet body of yours. …ooh” and looked one more time before pressing his lips onto Kili’s and milked him.

As Kili’s body finished spasming from the orgasm, he slowly opened his eyes and looked down, glad to find most of his cum ended up on Filis fist. He let out a deep exhale as he rearranged his softening prick back in his swim trunks, rubbing himself a few times to wipe off the sticky sheen of juices. Kili’s breathing was finally beginning to normalize and he quickly popped his seat back up, eyeing his brother playfully. After a quick kiss, Kili’s eyes land on the blondes crotch and he smirked. “You need some help with that?”


	27. Ch 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to lengthen the chapters some. Already up to chapter 27 and no where near caught up to what we already have written...

Fili bit his lower lip as he looked around and then and the dashboard’s clock. Originally, he thought he’d go to the ocean briefly to piss his hard on away, but at Kili’s offer… He nodded and quickly worked his trunks open and his prick sprung out already leaking precum. He looked at Kili and smirked; he couldn’t help but feel like a kid in high school off doing naughty things with his lover. 

Sucking his bottom lip in, running his tongue along the top of it to coat it with saliva, Kili grabbed the base of his cock. His eyes darted around briefly before he bent down, his muscles straining painfully at the odd angle. A dampened mouth wraps around the sensitive tip of Fili’s dick while Kili’s fist pumps the shaft. Kili’s tongue darts out, pressing against the leaking slit and lapping up the musky liquid. The whole ordeal made Kili feel alive; being out in the public, doing private things with the only person he’d ever wanted to do them with. Opening his mouth wider, Kili bent down as much as he could, sliding half of the elders length into his mouth. 

“Awngh! Oh Mahal!” He gruffly panted as he jerked his back against his seat and slid it back a bit; he fisted Kili’s hair, messing his ponytail. “Fuck, Kili…” He moaned, jerking his hips up, seeking more of Kili’s wet cavern. He was still keeping a look out and by the rear mirror he could see someone coming out of their house but paid no attention at all their way. It still brought a thrill to him to think they could easily get caught. “Hnng, suck me real good, baby.” He bit his lower lip to ease the pleasure. 

Kili hummed softly around Fili’s thickness and attempted to readjust himself to take in more of it, but found all the wiggling around in vain. Breathing through his nose, Kili’s speed of his fist quickened, his fingers gripping slightly tighter as the skin on Fili’s cock moved back and forth. With his tongue flattening out, Kili pulled back some and covered the tip with it before dragging it down as far as he could manage, then swirled it back up. 

Fili felt his body tense up and he remembered Kili’s coughing fit the last time. “Kili… Aahh.. I’m gonna cum, gonna cum… Uaanwnng!!” He shut his eyes and clenched his jaw as he climaxed. He panted against his seat but adjusted it straight and fixed his still sensitive but very satisfied dick into his trunks. He looked at Kili still with that lusty glow in his eyes and smiled. “Give me one more before we go.”

Licking his lips free of the salty substance, Kili leaned in and pressed the softest of kisses to Fili’s mouth. “We should probably work on these morning quickies before we leave the house, or else you will be stopping down every alley along the way to my school.” With a chuckle, Kili sat back in his seat, his feet once more finding the dashboard as he sighed in contentment. “Not that I don’t like that thought; it’s a quite good thought actually. But I’d rather not wake up any earlier to take into account the new delayed travel time.”

Fili looked at Kili and nodded slightly in agreement; he put his sunglasses on and set the jeep in reverse. “Fuck, I love you,” and hit the peddle. Finally arriving at the beach, Fili lead the way to his class. The water was exactly how Kili said; waves of all sizes hit down to the shore and already a bunch of other surfers were going at them. Fili looked ahead and spotted the heads of his all too familiar class. “Well, well, I’m surprised you all came in after that storm?” He chuckled, setting on his surf board’s ends into the sand. “Every good surfer knows that the best waves come during or after a storm,” Lily, the eldest of the class being 10 years old answered with a proud smile and Fili nodded at her. “Yeah, and what have I said about that?” “Never go during a storm,” replied another 7 year old kid. “That’s right, Mike,” Fili said and ruffled his short golden hair. “What’s your brother doing here?” Lily questioned, putting her hands on her hips. Fili chuckled and put a hand on Kili’s shoulder. “You’re very observant, Lily. I asked him to join me today for class. Say hello to my kid brother, kids.” And like a chorus, they all greeted Kili. 

Kili waved back awkwardly, a small smile tugging at his lips. His brother had always been the one that reacted better with children; Thorin prided the elder in it, knowing he would have to produce his own heir to continue the bloodline. The thought actually made Kili chuckle, which earned him a few curious glances from the kids. Clearing his throat, he stuck the end of his board in the sand and leaned against it, keeping his arm wrapped around the body. The sound of waves breaking on shore made Kili look over his shoulder and sigh. “Sure looks beautiful,” he muttered more to himself than anything.

“Is he the reason why you are late, Mr. Durin?” Lily asked while glaring at Kili, her long orange hair flowing freely with the wind. Fili chuckled awkwardly and just dismissed the question by ignoring it, “Alright, alright let’s get the class started! Since yesterday we didn’t have our class I expect every one of you practiced the steps we did the day before, right?” their quiet faces said it all, “…you all just made me sad. Fine, we are gonna practice them while Kili prepares himself to give us a demonstration, ” Mike tilted his head curiously, “Demonstration of what?” Fili smiled and looked at the ocean, “Well like Lily said, the tide is perfect for surfing after a storm. My baby bro here is gonna show you all how to properly have fun with the waves,” he looked at Kili with a grin. “Why can’t you just show us? Or why not us go in the water?” Lily asked crossing her arms. Fili was glad he had his sunglasses on that way she couldn’t see his eyes roll, “Two reasons, one someone’s gotta keep an eye on you all and two I don’t think none of you are ready for that kind of tide. Now move your little butts and practice the steps,” and shooed them heading over Kili.

The kids all dropped down onto to their boards and began to practice half heartedly, each of them excited to see Kili in action. When Fili stepped closer, Kili’s hand instantly reached around him and rested in the dip of his lower back as he leaned in. “You really going to make me show off to a bunch of kids?” Fili merely grinned, eliciting a groan from the younger brother. “That’s fine. I need to work on my 360 spin anyways.“ Pulling back, Kili plucked his board out of the sand and gave the kids one last look down before attaching the strap around his ankle and beginning the walk to the water. He could feel all eyes on his back as he stepped into the water, the broken waves covering his feet before sucking back. By the time he waded in to his calves, he no longer cared about being put on display and he hurried in deeper. When the water neared his hips, he held the board out in front of him and jumped down on it, his belly resting against the now wet surface. A decent wave approached, but Kili was holding out for a larger one, so gripping the front of his board, he sucked in a breath and dove underneath, reappearing on the other edge. Kili paddled out until the temperature of the water began to drop and he sat up, turning himself to face the shore. The kids had moved closer, but they still appeared miniscule, especially standing next to his brother. With a grin, Kili looked over his shoulder, his heart racing at the swell quickly approaching. Lying back down on his stomach, Kili began to paddle quickly until the end of his board tipped up from the wave. With ease, Kili jumped up and kicked the back of his board to the side, riding along the length with a large grin.  
Fili had his camera all ready for the action and began to click away zooming his lens for a better view, “Perfect,” he muttered capturing all of Kili’s glory. His brother did look indeed like a beautiful sea creature in its element. Beside him the kids were jumping and cheering, all but Lily who came up to him, “Mr. Durin…I would have rather seen you surf,” she said rather gloomy, “I mean, I’m sure you’re better than your brother. You are the teacher after all,” she looked down playing with the sand with her foot, “I just think you’re great,” and he could definitely see her blush against her freckles. Fili chuckled setting his camera down, “Next time I promise. But my brother is great at it; I did teach him after all,” and winked at her, “Now listen,” he said lowering himself to her level,” did you bring your shore board?” and she grinned nodding, “Good. Bring it over so we can practice your balance and the rest take turns, alright?” she smiled and left to fetch it. Fili shook his head laughing when he felt a tug on the back of his trunks, “Leo! There you are,” the youngest of the group with only 5 years of age was shyly hiding behind Fili’s legs. “Don’t leave my side, ok?” and ruffled his silky dark hair as waved at his brother.

Catching his brother’s small wave, Kili grinned and waved back. The momentary lack of concentration caused him to step back, ever so slightly, but enough to flip his board. Kili fell hard into the wave and struggled to push himself back to the top, caught in the motion of the wave dragging him along. When he finally resurfaced, he gasped down a deep breath and turned himself towards shore, noting how much closer he had made it and scowled at Fili. Kili pulled himself back onto his board, thankful a majority of the kids were fussing around with getting ready to try it out in the water and he began to paddle back out into the deep. As he turned and sat up on the board, being knocked forward a bit by another, smaller wave, Kili fixed his soaked hair into a tighter ponytail and waited for the right swell to come along.

Fili smirked picking Leo into his arms, “What do we call when we fall off the board?” “Wipe out,” Leo answered and Fili chuckled, “Atta boy,” and just then Lily comes back with the small board. Setting Leo down beside him he instructed the kids on what to do. Lily was up first and she slid across the wavy shore like a pro and Fili followed her with his camera, “Yeah! Good girl! ” he said and high fived her when she was done, donning a big grin on her lips, “Ok, now watch Leo for me while I help the others. Mike you’re up!” he said heading over to him. Lily felt like a grownup when Fili handed her Leo, “He’s so cool,” she said watching Fili with a dreamy gaze as he took pictures of the others.

The wave was steadily approaching and Kili braced himself. The 360 spin was a move he only ever saw the professional, endorsed surfers pull off. Nights were spent in awe watching the videos online. Kili even took notes on proper footing and body placement. He thought he prepared himself enough to pull it off, but every time he attempted it, he found himself dragged underneath the water in a major wipe-out; but not today. Kili was determined to master the move. As the wave neared, Kili began to paddle once more, eyes narrowed in concentration. Pushing up, he snapped the tail of his board and crouched down some, working up to a fast speed. The tunnel began to cave behind him and Kili aimed towards the top of the wave. He did a quick jump and brought the board back down onto the water to prepare himself for the next move. Nearing the top of the wave, Kili pushed the board into the air, spun as he grabbed the edge and went to land. His foot slipped before he could finish the move and it sent him falling into the wave as it began to break, the cord around his ankle tugging painfully as he was pushed down deeper. Making it to the top, Kili screamed loudly, cursing in anger before grabbing his board and moving back on shore.

Fili heard the scream and looked back to its source and frowned at Kili’s angered face. He instructed the kids to continue the routine and snapped a few more pictures until Kili came close by. He jogged over to him closing the distance between them, “Hey you were great out there! The kids loved you, look they’re all trying to imitate you,” just then one of the kids fell and the rest yelled wipe out at him, “Stop that!” Fili yelled at them and motioned them to continue the exercise and chuckled looking back at Kili, ”You all right?” and put his hand on his shoulder.

“No, I wasn’t fuckin’ great out there,” Kili growled, throwing his board angrily to the sand. “Two rides and I busted ass each time. Remind me to wax this piece of shit when we get home.” Dropping down onto the sand, Kili yanked the ankle strap off, wincing slightly at the sight of a large welt forming. Wet fingers wrap around it and he sucks in a pained breath. There would be a lovely bruise there later, that much was certain. Letting his ponytail loose, Kili rang the salty water from his hair and brushed it off his shoulder. “How are your little minions doing? Have you killed any yet?”

“When Mr. Durin is on the watch no one dies,” Lily said with little Leo holding her hand. Fili was crouching down looking at Kili’s ankle when he turned to them, “And just how long have you been there?” he asked her, “Long enough to hear the bad words,” she grinned and Fili nodded, “Figured as much,” and glared at Kili. “Some parents are starting to come over,” she announced and Fili stood up, “Alright I’ll be right there,” and looked over Kili, “Just take it easy. I’ll be back soon. Come on Leo,” and Leo quickly took his hand shyly looking at Kili and went with him. Lily stayed behind with her hands on her hips, “You know, just because you’re my boyfriend’s brother doesn’t mean I have to like you,” and swift her long hair as she turned around following Fili.

With a loud scoff, Kili turned his attention back to the waves. So the little brat had a crush on his lover. If she were a few years older and he was not his brother, oh the fun he could have with that. Rolling his eyes, Kili continued to rub at the darkening spot around his ankles. The waves out in the distance were growing, their peaks much higher than before, a lot crisper and easier to jump from. Looking back over his shoulder, he saw Fili laughing with the parents, going over what their children had accomplished that day, so he grabbed his board, ignored the ankle strap and took off straight for the water. Kili wasn’t about to waste the opportunity to finally land the spin.

“Lilith let go of Mr. Durin! Behave yourself!” her mother said tugging on her daughter who was latched on Fili’s neck with a deadly grip, “No!!” it had been a norm for sometime now for Lily to leave like this but it had gotten worst the past few days. Little Leo was scared holding onto Fili’s leg making it harder for Fili to move, “Lily we will see each other tomorrow! Please let go you’re hurting me!” finally she did, reluctantly so her mother dragging her away as she scold her. Fili panted a bit for air and looked down at Leo, “This will happen to you too soon,” and chuckled taking his hand, “Well just you and I and…” the spot where he left Kili was empty and he looked over at the ocean and sure enough there he was. So Fili sat on the sand with Leo on his lap and pointed at his brother, “Look at him go, isn’t it cool?” and Leo smiled nodding. Just then he got a text from Leo’s mom saying she will take a while longer to pick him up and he answered that it was fine, “Looks like your staying with me for a bit more, ok?” and Leo nodded again. Fili chuckled and took his camera, “Smile Lee!” and snapped a pic of them both.

Three failed waves later and Kili finally called it quits. There just wasn’t much he could do without taking his board in and adding a new layer of wax onto it, and of course he had left it at home in his bag. Flopping down onto his belly and holding onto the edge of his board, Kili rode the wave in. His gaze instantly landed on Fili sitting on the sand, playing with the little boy and taking his picture; both had large smiles on their faces that reached their eyes. When he approached shallow waters, Kili rolled off the board and stood, tucking it under his arm as he jogged back onto shore. “Hey guys,” he called out with a large smile, dropping his board onto the sand. Kili could see Fili cringe at his carelessness, the elder having broken a fin in the same way before, and it was far too tempting for Kili to bend down and offer a quick kiss as an apology. Instead, he dropped down onto the other side of the boy and bent his knees, resting his arms on them as he fought to catch his breath. “Who’s this?”

Leo looked down and turned to dig his face into Fili’s neck, “Heh, this is Leo. He gets shy around new people,” and patted Leo’s back, “He’ll be with us for a bit longer. His mother text me,” and looked at Kili with a dying desire to lean in and kiss his ocean wet lips. He bit his own lip instead with a playful smirk and looked down at Leo, “This my little brother, Leo, say hi to Kili,” at his request Leo slowly looked at Kili with is big brown eyes and then dug his face again into his neck, “Aw, he’ll come around soon,” he said to Kili, “You know if you keep throwing your board around you’re gonna break it and we don’t have money to replace it,” he said with a latched Leo onto his neck.

“I know, Fi,” Kili muttered, shifting on the sand. He looked between his brother and the little boy and couldn’t help but smile. “Are we staying here or taking the little one with us?” Kili lowered his voice thinking a whisper would keep the young one from hearing him. “Cause I’m fu… I’m really hungry.” Sitting on the beach was no problem to Kili, in fact, he’d spend more time there if he could. But after the previous night and the workout from surfing this morning, Kili was starving, and his stomach rumbled loudly to prove it.

Fili chuckled hearing Kili’s stomach grumble, “Yeah, we can eat some place near. I am hungry too. Are you hungry, Leo? Want some pancakes?” Leo withdrew from his neck slightly and nodded his head, “Alright, but you gotta give me space to stand up…there we go,” he said and switched to holding hands with Leo. Rearranging his camera onto his neck he takes his surf board with his free arm, “If we take too long I can text his mom where we’re at so she can go and pick him up there. How ‘bout that diner from the other day? With little Ms. Miss, hm?” he playfully asked Kili.


	28. Ch 28

Narrowing his eyes, he smirked. “Oh yeah? Maybe I can get her phone number today. What do ye think, Fili?” Chuckling at the elders reaction, Kili walked away of them and added a little sway to his hips to tease. After securing his board on top of the vehicle, Kili slid in through the open window, wincing as his irritate ankle came in contact with the sun warmed body of the jeep. It wasnt his first time with this particular injury, but it still hurt like a bitch. Kicking his feet up on the dash, Kili watched Fili fuss with Leo to get him in, making him sigh softly knowing Fili will never be a dad.

Fili smile was totally wiped off course after that comment and mentally growled at Kili as he swayed his ass like that. When they reached their jeep, he tied his board above Kili’s and then battled with Leo to get in the car, “Come on Leo. Pancakes. Think pancakes. The faster we get there the sooner you’ll get them,” and finally Leo gave up and he settled him on the back seat with his seatbelt on and patted his head. Sitting on his own seat he shuts the door and turns the jeep on, “So where to then?” he said putting a hand om Kili’s thigh, “Sure in hell not going back there again…” and squeezed him.

Kills leg twitched slightly at the squeeze and he looked at Fili from the corner of his eyes. Swallowing hard, Kili kept still, unmoving completely, the warmth from from his brothers heavy hand sending small jolts to his core. “W-what about that family restaurant across town? A lot of the other seniors sneak over there during lunch period to eat. I've gone a couple times, foods not that bad.” Kili turned his head to look out the window, leaning back and relaxing into the seat.

Fili smirked seeing how his little revenge worked and withdrew his hand with one more squeeze before setting the car on reverse, “Seniors? Sounds dangerous. Let’s go!” and made a goofy smile at Leo as he turned the car around and headed for the restaurant. When they got there, Fili rummaged his car until he found what he wanted, “Here,” he said throwing one of his gym shirts to Kili and then helped Leo out of the car. He lifted his sunglasses and placed them over his head looking around the place with Leo at hand and then putting his other arm over Kili, “S’like we’re one big happy family,” he whispered, “You are one pretty wife,” and laughed as they went inside.

Kili pulled the black muscle shirt on over his body, sniffing the fabric with an upturned nose as they make their way into the restaurant. “I was about to comment on resenting the fact that I am automatically the wife, and I hope that was not a personal jab at my hair, body or position that I… Slept in last night, but you know what, Fi?”Kili paused briefly as they were led to their table. “Judging by the rank odor coming from this thing, I’m beginning to see why.” Punching his brother’s arm playfully, Kili slid into the booth on one side of the table, grabbing a menu. When he turned to watch Fili settle Leo into the booth, his blood ran cold. Coffee-colored eyes locked on a narrowed gaze from across the restaurant and he swallowed. “Fi, maybe we should…” The younger brother’s words ceased immediately when Dan’s kid brother Rob nodded in his direction.

Fili chuckled as he settled on the booth with Leo, “Which reminds me, we need to buy laundry detergent,” and looked over the menu briefly before averting his eyes back to Kili when he called, “Hm?” and frowned at Kili’s face, “What’s wrong?” he said following his gaze and recognized the face where it landed. Letting out a sigh he turned, “You gotta be fuckin’ kidding me,” he muttered dropping a hand onto the table and looked at Leo realizing he swore in front of him. His jaw clenched looking at Kili sternly.

“I didn’t think it was this late already, they normally don’t cut class to come here.”Kili’s voice was hushed, his words muttered as he hunched over, hiding his face behind a menu. He tried to focus on the options of breakfast foods and not so much on peaking over the menu. “Jus’ sit still, I doubt he’ll come over here…” As if on cue, Kili saw Rob stand and make his way to the table. Kili straightened his back and cleared his throat, offering his friend a small smile. He stood when Rob approached, and they went through their short handshake the two came up with one day on the track field when they were smoking a blunt. Pulling Kili in for a one armed hug, Rob pressed his lips to Kili’s ears and whispered, “we can’t talk anymore… My brother told me to avoid you… Whatever you did to piss him off, Kili, fuckin’ fix it now. “ Offering Fili a nod with a smile, Rob pulled back and made his way back to the other table with several other guys from school and sat down, staring Kili down hard.

Fili just glared at Rob as he left and the shook his head as Kili sat back down, “Lost my freakin’ appetite,” and looked at Kili, noticing a frighten expression in his eyes, “What? What did he say?” he asked rather angry and then he felt Leo nudge his shirt, “I’m hungry…” he quietly said and Fili tried to calm down, “Yeah, yeah..we getting those pancakes, Leo. Wanna share a plate?” and waved at a waiter to come take their order.

Shaking his head, Kili slowly sat back down, but could not relax. His eyes kept flicking up and catching Rob’s who was staring at him over someone’s shoulder. “What’ll it be, sweetie?” “Excuse me?” “What will you be ordering?” Kili glanced back down at the menu and shook himself free of his trance. “Um, can I just get some eggs and bacon? And… A black coffee?” The waitress nodded and grabbed the menus from them before leaving. “He just said he can no longer talk to me, and that I need to fix things with Dan, that’s all.” Shortly after, the food is set before them on the table, right when Rob and his friends walked by. Rob hung back half a step and nodded down at Kili. “See ya around then, Ki?” Kili forced a smile to his lips and nodded.

Fili glared at Rob again as he watched him leave, “Tch! Fix…fix what? That…punk, is manipulating you!,” and took a sip from his own cup of coffee, “No Kili, I don’t want you near that…punk!” he said and looked down at Leo and helped him cut his pancake taking a piece for his own. Rob was lucky that Leo was there; seeing anyone related or that reminded him of Dan boiled Fili’s blood to no end. He knew this was bringing more trouble to the table judging by Kili’s demeanor. He could tell this bothered him greatly, “You scared? You scared of that…” he closed his fist not being able to call Dan what he truly deserved because of Leo’s presence. He was tense; all he could do is remember that smug smile of Dan’s back in their room.

“No, I’m not fuckin’ scared,” Kili spat back through gritted teeth. Leo looked up at him with wide eyes and a mouthful of pancake. Sighing softly, he mumbled an apology and grabbed the bottle of syrup, pouring a hefty amount on the kid’s pancakes. “I’m not scared, Fili. Rob is harmless, he and I are closer than Dan and I are… Were… Are, I don’t know. The worst Rob can do to me is quit being my friend.” Kili hoped Fili couldn’t see straight through his lies. Truth was, Kili was terrified of Dan and ultimately Rob, in association. Kili witnessed firsthand a time or two where Dan exacted his revenge. He has a way of playing dirty that can bring even the toughest guy to his knees. Not wanting to say anymore in fear of his true feelings coming through, Kili grabbed his fork and stabbed at his eggs, filling his mouth with the cooling food.

Fili watched Kili as he took a chug from his coffee. He hoped Kili was telling him the truth but his gut feeling was saying otherwise. He looked down at Leo and passed a hand through his hair then made a grab for Kili’s hand, “I love you,” he voiced not caring for Leo’s presence; the kid was too busy eating and too young to truly comprehend his true meaning. He squeezed Kili’s hand concerned written all over his face.

Fili’s words did make Kili feel a little better, even brought a small smile to his rather icy demeanor. Looking from Leo to Fili, Kili grabbed his brother’s hand and squeezed it tightly. “I love you too, Fi… Sorry I dragged ye into this mess.” He knew he didn’t have to apologize, that Fili would have his back no matter what the situation or no matter who the enemy, but Kili honestly did feel horrible. If he would have just let his feelings linger and paid no mind to them, he wouldn’t have asked Dan to do what he did. But what made Kili feel the absolute worst about it all was that he didn’t stop Dan at the kiss, Kili wanted more. He felt as though he was finally wanted, that maybe somebody was attracted to him, when all along, the one person he loved more than anything, anyone in the whole world loved him back. Kili looked away from Fili and pulled back his hand, busying himself with finishing his breakfast.

Leo pushed his plate towards Fili, less than half of the pancakes drenched in a pool of syrup, “You don’t want no more?” Fili asked and Leo shook his head, “Alright, here’s your juice,” he said handing him his glass and Leo took it actually looking up and smiling at Kili with his eyes. Fili looked down at the left over pancakes and scrunched his face, “I can’t eat this…Kili you drowned these in syrup,” and just then Fili received a text, “Hmm, Leo I think you will be with us a bit longer than we thought. Mommy’s in a meeting,” and Leo looked up at him still slurping from his straw and Fili chuckled at him, “Is that ok?” and Leo nodded, “Alright, I’m gonna go pay up. Be right back,” and scooted from the bench, “Keep an eye on him, Leo,” he said and left.

When Fili left, Kili poked a soggy piece of pancake with his fork and brought it to his mouth, the syrup soaked morsel slipping off the fork and falling onto Kili’s chest. He groaned and picked it up with his fingers, popping it in his mouth as Leo laughed quietly. “You’re a real quiet kid, aren’t ye?” Leo’s laughter subsided and he fell back into his quite behavior at Kili’s words. “Fili was like that too sometimes. Me on the other hand? I hardly know when to shut up.” Looking at the plate again, Kili dropped his fork and reached out, plucking up another piece from the syrup soaked plate. Leo laughed again as he watched Kili eat, amused by the older boy’s eating with his fingers. Kili cocked a brow at him and grabbed another piece, finally catching onto what the kid was giggling about. “What, never ate with your fingers before?” Leo shook his head, his loose hair moving around his face. “You’re supposed to eat with a fork,” the little boy offered up quietly, pointing with a chubby finger to the fork Kili abandoned. “Try it, kid. There’s no adults around to tell you differently.” With a large grin, Leo reached out for the plate, coating his fingers in the sticky substance as he grabbed a piece of the pancake.

Fili came back to a sticky mouthed and hands Leo with a sticky stained shirt Kili and sighed at the scene, “You two really are cut with the same scissors,” and leaned across the table to grab some napkins and cleaned Leo’s hands and mouth as best he could, “Alright, we are going home and wait for mommy there,” and picked Leo up who quickly settled his head on his shoulder, “That way you can change and actually wear shoes when we go to the store later,” he said to Kili as they walked out of the restaurant. Once they were all settled in the car, Leo yawned and by the time they reached their apartment he was fast asleep. Fili carefully picked him up and handed Kili the keys so he would open up.

The sight of Fili carrying a sleepy Leo made Kili grin. His love truly did look flawless with a child. Running ahead, Kili took the stairs two at a time in order to get the door unlocked for his brother. He stepped into their apartment and made a beeline for the bathroom, hollering over his shoulder about taking a quick shower. Not used to having company over, Kili left the door cracked and began stripping himself of his swim trunks and Fili’s gym shirt, leaving them bunched up on the small counter space beside the sink. Reaching into the shower, Kili turned on the water and adjusted the knobs until a decent temperature fell out before stepping in.


	29. Ch 29

Fili gently place Leo on his bed and turned on the fan to his direction. He sat beside him and watched his sleepy face and smiled at the resemblance he has with Kili. Even though Leo seems like the quiet type he pretty much isn’t when he is alone with him; pretty much like Kili was around his age. He was shy around adults or new people, just like Leo, but when they were alone there was no stopping him. He would talk and talk, come up with games, wanting to play pranks on their uncle and friends, make a clumsy mess out of everything, but most of all he would laugh wholeheartedly and demonstrate his love with random hugs and kisses; just like Leo. A side they would only share with him. But now Kili’s grown and has changed, but there are some things that will never change between them. He slowly stood up and tip toed out of the room, leaving the door opened by a crack, and headed to the bathroom. He entered quietly, feeling the hot fog from the shower and slightly slid the curtain having a full view of Kili’s voluptuous back side, “Hello there,” he hushed said with a playful grin.

Kili jolted forward with a gasp, looking over his shoulder at Fili and nearly slipping. There were some things they would have to get used to, and an incident like this will be one of them. Kili made a mental note; door ajar, come on in, door closed, respect privacy. Not that Kili didn’t want Fili in there with him, he just wasn’t expecting him to leave the little one alone. “Mahal, Fili, you nearly gave me a heart attack!” Kili turned back around and ran his fingers through his soapy hair, rinsing it free of the suds. “Aren’t you on kid duty right now?”

Fili chuckled and rested his back against the wall, “I am, I am. But he’s sleeping at the moment, so not much I can do now,” he said shrugging his shoulders, “Just came by…wanting to see you. S’all,” he smiled and just like that he left the room and shut the door quietly. He peeked in the room and saw Leo very much asleep so he left again and flopped himself on the sofa suddenly feeling tired.

Kili quickly finished rinsing off and cut the water off, ringing his hair out of any excess water. Stepping out, he wrapped a towel around his hips, tucking in the end to keep it up and walked out of the bathroom. As he pushed open the door to their room, he gasped softly at the sight of Leo resting on the bed and he quietly moved to the dresser, pulling out a new pair of boxer briefs and some black shorts. Not feeling comfortable enough to strip nude in the bedroom with the child there, Kili moved out into the living room. He saw Fili snoozing on the sofa lightly and quickly dropped the towel, pulling on his clothing before sliding up next to him on the sofa. Kili pressed his bare chest to Fili and wrapped his arms around his brother, nuzzling him softly.

Feeling the added weight on the sofa and then some familiar arms wrap around him, Fili smiled and turned to face his beloved. He too wrapped his arms around Kili, welcoming the coolness Kili’s freshly showered skin brought, and pecked his lips, “Hey baby,” he lazily said and kissed him again this time sliding his tongue over Kili’s lips.

“You feeling ok, Fi?” Kili’s teeth caught his brother’s bottom lip and tugged on it softly. When he released it, Kili leaned in and kissed Fili with a slow passion, their lips moving with each others. His tongue flicked out and parted Fili’s mouth before pressing in, seeking his in a delicate swirl. It felt good, the slow make out session. Everything had been so quick and heated between them that Kili didn’t take a proper chance to explore Fili like he truly wanted to. To feel his tongue, the ridges inside his mouth, taste him; he wanted to always remember the way Fili tasted in case this perfect dream truly would end.

Fili let out a quiet moan, enjoying the way their warm lips slowly rubbed against the other; he took quite a liking to this much slower paced kiss, something that he truly yearned for at that moment. Tightening his embrace he let out a sigh, “I am now…” and gave Kili a small smile nuzzling his nose, “It just that having Leo around brought a lot of memories of when we were kids,” and leaned in to kiss those lips he simply can’t get enough of, “Especially memories of you,” and chuckled. Even though he had a lot more troubling his mind at that moment; like Dan.

“Is that why you took to him so quickly, Fi?” Kili asked softly, brushing a few stray hairs that are too short to make it into the dreads from Fili’s face. He pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Fili’s mouth, curling his fingers under his chin. “Because he reminds you of me, when I was that age?” It all felt so far back, being that young. Kili didn’t remember too much, mostly just snippets here and there of toddling around behind Fili when the elder wanted to do something.

Fili chuckled blushing slightly as if getting caught and blinked when Kili brushed off his hair, “Partly. Leo has his own charm, it’s not hard to fall for him. But in so many ways he’s reminded me so much about you when you were his age. Like,” he scratched his bearded chin and settled his hand around Kili’s waist, “His public shyness, ” he laughs, “He isn’t so quiet once he gets to know you. And the way he clings to me, seeking my protection,” and looks at Kili with his gaze all warmed, “And especially the way he randomly hugs me, only /you/ would also kiss my cheek,” and scooted Kili closer, “I’m sure glad that hasn’t changed at all…” and locked his eyes with Kili’s brown ones.

Kili’s cheeks flushed slightly under the intense gaze and his mouth ran dry. The way Fili could reduce him to a sputtering fool with just a look would never make sense to him, but at this point, he thought it best to just not worry about it. “H-he does sound like a choice kid,” Kili replied with a chuckle. Leaning in, he pressed a soft kiss to Fili’s cheek, using his fingers underneath his chin to hold him in place. His lips moved slowly, leaving a damp trail from his cheek to his lips, where he kissed him softly a couple times. “I still feel safe around you, Fi,” Kili admitted with a whisper, keeping his eyes locked firmly on Fili’s. “When I’m near you, I feel as though nothing can touch me. You’ve given me this feeling since I was a kid. But still, to this day… Do you know when I get a nightmare, even recently, I’d crawl into bed with you? I don’t know if you ever woken up, I’d usually sneak back into my own bed before the sun came up…” The confession brought Kili’s cheeks to a deep red and he let his gaze fall.

Fili closed his eyes as Kili pampered him with his sweet kisses and then widen his eyes when he heard the confession. Although he had noticed a few times when Kili would crawl to his bed at night, it brought him a sense of happiness to hear it from Kili himself. His favorite and most precious duty has always been to protect his Kili. Always. So to hear that to this day Kili feels safe around him boosted his ego immensely. Now he took Kili by the chin to raise his gaze into his eyes, “Always Kili,” he said starring deep into his eyes again, “I’ll always protect you. From /anyone/” he firmly stated; meaning those words to a certain someone.

Kili pressed their lips together, knowing exactly who Fili was hinting at. His heart leapt to his throat at the thought, his stomach churning. But kissing Fili, being there in his hold, it made it all feel better. So he deepened the kiss. Kili pressed his leg in between Fili’s and slid forward so there was hardly any space between them. He pulled back reluctantly and pressed their foreheads together, breathing heavily. “Does that mean /anyone/, Fili? No matter how dangerous or threatening they may be…?”

Kili’s kiss confirmed what Fili caught on back at the restaurant; Kili was scared and he needed to feel safe. So that’s why he held him tighter around his arms as Kili deepen their kiss, rolling slightly to the side so Kili would slide underneath him. When they parted, having only their foreheads together, Fili frowned when he heard Kili’s words. He sat up straighter, ”Kili has this boy been threatening you?” just then he heard the door of their room open up and out came a sleepy Leo, “I have to pee,” he announced and Fili sighed glancing back at Kili, “We gonna talk about this later,” and stood up guiding Leo to their bathroom.

The moment Leo’s voice cut through the air, Kili let out a deep sigh. Kili wasn’t too excited to be having this conversation with his brother, but at the same time, he wasn’t ready to let go of him either and give up the warmth and comfort. Fili stood and went to help Leo, so Kili sat up and rubbed his face with his hands. With the kid out of the room, Kili made his way back in their and flopped down onto his bed, grabbing his cell phone. He had a couple missed calls and a new voicemail, which he checked with a racing heart. “Listen Durin, I’m sorry I freaked out on you. Meet me later tonight after your brother has gone to bed so we can talk. I just want to make sure everything is cool between us." And then the line clicked dead. Kili listened to Dan’s message once more before he heard the toilet flush and promptly deleted it, standing up and pocketing his phone before heading back out into the living room.

When Fili came out from the bathroom with Leo he was on the phone, “Oh you’re downstairs? I’ll be right there," and hung up, “Well time to say goodbye, Leo. Go give Kili a hug," and he did. He walked over to Kili and gave him a small, “Bye," he quietly said and smiled looking down as he took Fili’s hand. That made Fili smile, “Be right back," he said to him and went downstairs with Leo. “Oh my goodness Mr. Durin, I am so sorry for my delay," Leo’s mother replied as she strapped him to his car seat. Fili chuckled putting his hands inside his trunks pockets, “No worries, he’s no trouble at all. We had fun didn’t we, Leo?" and Leo nodded, “I ate pancakes with my hands!" And put his palms forward. Fili laughed awkwardly as his mother gave him an odd glare, “My little brother, he’s like a five year old," but Leo’s mother then giggled and gave him a check, “Wait Mrs. Johnson this is a lot more than my usual fee," he said handing the check to which she declined taking, “It’s a little thank you for today," and smiled at him, “Leo has taken a great liking with you, so I was sure he would safe," Fili blushed and smiled, “I like him a lot too," and waved at Leo whom waved back smiling. “One other thing," she said, “I heard from the other parents that you are a photographer? " Fili nodded, “That’s right," he said in a more serious tone, “Well you see Paul and I’ve been thinking on taking family portraits at the beach of course," and both laugh, “So since Leo is so comfortable around you I’m sure it be a fun experience for him and I trust your work," Fili beamed and nodded his head again, “Of course! I would love to do it," “Great! So I will talk to you tomorrow to settle everything, " she said and got into her car and drove off. Fili waved at them until she turned the corner and ran up the stairs, “Guess who got a bonus today!" he said looking around finding Kili in their room and waved the check at him, “And a new job offer," and flopped onto the bed.

"That’s great, Fi!" Kili moved over beside him and twisted his body, his arm wrapping around Fili’s chest and pushing him down some. Curling up on his side, Kili nuzzled his brothers chest and exhaled a quiet sigh. He grabbed Fili’s arm and draped it over him so that he was in Fili’s hold and rubbed small patterns on Fili’s chest with his fingers. “What sort of new job are we looking at? Fili’s Babysitting Service?"

Fili chuckled and pinched Kili lightly on his side but then changed it into rubbing him gently with his fingertips, “No! You squirt…" he then sighed getting more comfortable as he enjoyed Kili’s light touches on his chest, “Leo’s mom wants to do some family portraits and wants me to do them. I’m just glad it wasn’t yet another wedding. You know how many brides I have to make happy? Geez.." but smiled looking at his check, “I bet I can take you to a real nice place with this extra cash for our date," he thought out loud.

Kili squirmed a little and slid his leg over Fili’s, hooking their ankles. His lips pressed soft kisses to the side of Fili’s neck, his short stubble rubbing lightly at the exposed skin. “I don’t need anything fancy, babe. We should do something fun, something random; get out of the house for the night." Kili’s mind instantly flashed back to the message Dan left and his voice wavered. “Dan wants me to meet up with him after you fall asleep…"


	30. Ch 30

Fili chuckled feeling Kili’s sandy like chin rub against his neck feeling very pleased to hear Kili say that. But the mood totally changed when he heard about Dan. He sat up, supporting himself with his arms, “Like hell you are! Who does that fucker think he is?!" It deeply bothered him the way Dan encouraged Kili to actually sneak to meet him behind his back, “The nerve of that son of a bitch!" he said standing up from the bed and began to pace around the room, “I should have left him in a coma when I had the chance!" He couldn’t help but get angry; there was something about Dan that pushed his buttons to the limit. He just greatly disliked his aura; like he was a walking devil’s child. “When you asked if I’d protect you from someone no matter how dangerous he was, you meant him right?" he halted in front of the bed facing Kili, “It was him right?"

Kili’s eyes were wide in shock; it took a lot to wind Fili up this much and luckily Kili had only seen this type of rage in him maybe once or twice. He gulped deeply when Fili froze in front of him and moved back on the bed a little, nearly cowering as he pulled his legs in and tried to shrink. He was terrified and trembled a little, instantly regretting telling his brother about the message, and made a mental note to just keep it hidden and do as Dan originally suggested; leave once Fili was in bed. With a weak mutter, Kili answered ‘yes’ and looked away in shame.

Fili let out a heavy sigh and made his way onto the bed again, kneeling in front of Kili, “I’m sorry," he said in a lowered voice and sat on top of his legs, “I didn’t mean to scream. I’m not even mad at you it’s jus that," he let out a frustrated sigh, “That guy…to know that he makes you feel this way," he fisted one of his hands but then relaxed it and gently cupped Kili’s face between his hands and leaned down, “I will protect you, Kili," he said locking his fierce blue eyes with his, “When it comes to you, I fear no one," and gently kissed his lips, “But you gotta tell me…has that fucker done anything to hurt you?"

Kili swallowed hard and thought, shaking his head after a moment. “Hes never forced himself on me, if thats what you mean. The only time we ever did anything like that was when you walked in on us." Resting against cheek against Filis palm, Kili blinked several times, tears attempting to form. “We fight down on the beach sometimes, but only messing around. And hes tried to…" Kilis heart caught in his throat, cutting off his words. He knew Fili wouldnt like what hes about to say.

Fili listened to Kili, nodding his head as he spoke. His brow began to knit more as he saw tears form in Kili’s eyes, even so he tried to soothe him, rubbing his cheeks gently with his thumbs. But then Kili stopped himself from speaking and he felt his stomach knot at that and in a bad way. He narrowed his gaze onto him, “He’s tried…what, Kili?" he asked fearing to what he’s about to hear, “Tell me."

"Dan is really big into drugs… A lot of the dudes he sleeps with are too, so he always gets them… Hes…" Kili sucks in a shaky breath and pulls back from Filis hold, moving until his back hit the wall. He truly feared Filis reaction to what he was about to say. “Hes tried to get me to do drugs with him. He threatened me a couple times, but nothing ever came of it. Dan likes to talk just to hear himself talk. But Fi… I hardly ever did anything other than smoke weed. I did snort a little Xanax once, but that was only to get him to shut up and lay off me."

Fili stayed on his spot staring at Kili totally dumbfounded. This kid has turned out to be all that he feared and can only imagine what more damage he could do. How dare that fucker threat Kili to do drugs! “Son of a bitch…" he finally spoke, “Kili how could you succumb to that piece of shit?! Do you realize what could have happened if something went wrong?!" he paused and then looked to the side, “I’m gonna kill him…" he muttered mostly to himself, “I’m gonna kill him! Tell me where that fucker lives!" and stood up from the bed again.

"Fili! Stop!!" Though shaking, Kili scrambled off the bed and nearly lunged at his brother. His arms wrapped around Fili’s body and held onto him tightly. “Fili calm down! Dont waste your anger on him, ok?! He isnt entirely to blame! I could have easily ended my friendship with him at any point! But I liked the way he made me feel when we went out together. People respected us, I dont know. Maybe feared us a little. Fili, just please dont be mad!" Kili leaned in and attempted to kiss Fili, pulling back last second in fear of rejection.

Fili was glad Kili pulled away, because frankly it upset him to hear him. He cast his eyes on the floor resting his hands on his hips and slowly shook his head, “How can you still defend him? Even a little. Wha..what is this that I’m hearing from you?" and looked up at him, “You like the way he gains respect by filtering fear in others? I’ve taught you better than this for fuck’s sake!" and walked out of the room. He went straight to the fridge seeking a beer and just saw how empty it was, “Shit.." and shut the door. “Kili get dressed we’re going to the store!" and grabbed his keys and wallet going out without waiting for Kili to complain.

Knowing he was in big trouble now, Kili sighed and quickly dressed. He grabbed the first shirt he could find and pulled it on, paying no mind to his unbrushed, still damp hair. Hurrying out into the living room, Kili found his high top converse and shoved his feet into them, sock less, before stepping out the door. Fili already had the car started and backed out of the driveway, so Kili jogged to catch up. Not wanting to upset his lover any further, Kili opted to open the door and slide in, quickly throwing on his seatbelt as Fili pulled away. They drove in silence for what felt like the longest time before Kili finally found the nerve to turn and face his brother. “I’m really fuckin’ sorry, Fi…”

Fili halted in a red light; he had his sunglasses on but the way his lips were curved into a pout clearly reflected that he was still upset. He sighed when he heard Kili and almost made the mistake of turning to him. If he did his heart would go weak and instantly forgive him and hug him and perhaps kiss him, no, definitely kiss him, and tell him he loves him and if they weren’t in public, make love to him. No. He /will/ stay angry.Angry. Yes. So he clears his throat and looks to his other side.

“Fili, please…” Kili rested his hand on Fili’s leg and nearly growled when Fili jerked it away. Catching the not so subtle hints, Kili folded his arms over his chest and turned to look out his own window. When the light turned green, the jeep lurched forward in Fili’s angry state and Kili rolled his eyes. “I never said I was going to meet up with him, I told you I didn’t do any of the hard drugs he tried to force me to. Yes, I enjoyed the way people reacted around us, so kill me. I’m sorry for being honest with you, I’m sorry for telling you what I’ve been dealing with lately and I’m sorry I ever fucking existed.” Kili chewed on the inside of his lips to keep his emotions at bay. He hated the feeling he got whenever Fili was mad at him; it left this greasy feeling in the pit of his stomach that refused to leave. “I’m sorry you picked me to fall in love with,” he added under his breath, hardly loud enough for Fili to hear, a hot tear sliding down his cheek.

"Awh fuck!" Fili said slamming a hand onto the stirring wheel and made an aggressive turn into the market’s parking lot. Needless to say he didn’t immediately parked, he could care less for any near free space at the moment. He went far, practically at the end of it and turned head first to the last two spots not caring how out of line the car ended up. Shutting the car off, he took his sunglasses off and took a few breaths before turning to Kili, who didn’t dared to look at him, “You listen to me Kili…" he said putting a hand on Kili’s head rest, “I may be angry at you and fuck you better believe that I am," and with his other hand he turned Kili’s face by the chin, “But that doesn’t mean I’ve stopped or ever will stop loving you," and cupped Kili’s cheek, firmly anchoring his hand there, “If that ever happens, it’s because I’m dead. Do you understand me?" he said looking at Kili’s tearing eyes and that did it for him. He launched his lips onto Kili’s, breathing hard by his nose, “I’m sorry…I’m so sorry!," he said between kisses suckling his lips.

Fumbling with his seatbelt, Kili managed to unhook it and threw it off his body, barely breaking contact with Fili’s mouth. His heart was thumping painfully in his chest and his head was swimming, but fuck, he needed this. Pushing out of his seat, he pressed Fili back against his own and nearly crawled into his lap. Half his body still remained in his own seat as he fought with the lever on the side of his brother’s seat, finally figuring out how to work it. The back of Fili’s seat fell down in a swift motion, Kili falling with it. He fell on top of Fili and gripped tightly at the blond dreads, holding onto Kili as though letting go would cause him to disappear.

"Mmphf!" Fili growled into Kili’s mouth as his weight fell on top of him. He slipped one hand behind Kili’s neck and the other one down gripping one of Kili’s ass cheeks hard. He kept taking deep breaths through his nose as all that stress and steam let loose in their heated kiss. Their teeth clashed their lips and their tongues wrestled with each other. His hands roamed desperately the back of Kili’s body, lifting his shirt slightly and scratching the exposed skin, one hand always returning to squeeze that ass that drives Fili mad. Soon he breaks the kiss turning his head to the side to properly breath through his mouth, “Ahh..baby..awnhhg…we..we can’t here..ahh.." he said trying to focus his vision but was hard when Kili worked his neck so good with that mouth.

Nibbling at Fili’s taunt skin on his neck, Kili whined softly. “But Fiiii…” His tongue darted out and drew a wet line from his throat to his ear, before teeth tugged at his earlobe. “I want to feel you fill me again, Fili. I want you to fuck me so hard I can’t walk straight in the store…” Gently curling his fingers underneath Fili’s chin, Kili pressed their lips together once more. His tongue pushed past the seam of Fili’s mouth as it pressed inside, exploring the warmth of the elder’s mouth. Using his knee between Fili’s legs, he nudged his crotch, rubbing against it in a circular, teasing motion.

Fili’s cheeks went red hot hearing his brother’s dirty talk and shivered in pleasure feeling that teasing knee around his crotch. He tried to fight it but couldn’t, his penis painfully erected inside his trunks yet again. “Shit," giving up he laid more relaxed onto his seat and began to palm himself trying to adjust his needy dick, “Check if someone’s coming…" he panted as he began to undo his trunk and brought out his arousal and hissed at the relief, “Oooh you little bitch," he growled and bit his lower lip. Truly he had no will against Kili.

Looking up briefly, Kili’s eyes made a quick scan of the parking lot, noting several people loading up their trunks on the far end, but nobody in the immediate area. “We’re good, Fi.” Feeling warmth fill his tummy, Kili reached down and grabbed Fili’s cock, giving it a few slow tugs. “Fuck, I want you so bad right now…” Kili growled into Fili’s ear, his tongue flicking out and running along the outer shell. “Do you want me to? Do you want me to ride you, so fuckin’ hard that they can hear your voice inside?” Kili’s thumb swiped along the top of the sensitive prick, smearing at the beads of pre-cum leaking out. “Oh fuck yeah, you want me baby.” With his free hand, Kili began fussing with his own shorts; popping open the button and watching his erection press against the zipper, slowly opening it. His grey boxer briefs had a decent wet patch already on the front and he shoved his hand inside, pulling himself free as he made another quick scan of the area.

Fili squirmed under Kili’s touch and clenched his teeth trying to make as little noise as possible, but with this sexed up demon by his side it was hard, “Y-yes! Just hurry up and ride me the fuck hard..!" he panted tangling his hands in his ruffled dreads. How quickly they’ve become such public kink freaks. The thought of it even made Fili chuckle, “Come on baby…this horse is waiting," he said bucking his hip upwards in anticipation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was kind of going through a Miles McMillan phase when coming up with Dan, so, that' how I imagine him looking... If you want a face to put with the name. http://31.media.tumblr.com/e41c2ae6414fff6d3f72ea5e268b1a67/tumblr_mq52p1dgMk1sooeueo1_1280.jpg


	31. Ch 31

“Fuck, gimme a moment,” Kili hissed through gritted teeth. “I’m trying!” Reaching down, Kili tugged at his pants and underwear, cursing as they caught on his shoes. He kicked them off and finally managed to undress himself enough to roll on top of Fili, his knees pressing digging into his lover’s thighs as they tried to keep from slipping off the narrow seats. “Fili, don’t… Don’t go too fast; we don’t have any lube…” Kili looked down over his shoulder and swallowed. He knew it would hurt, with no oils and no preparation. But at the same time, the thought made it cock twitch. Reaching behind him, he grabbed the base of Fili’s cock and positioned his ass above it, slowly lowering himself down onto it.

Fili nodded and bit his lip trying to control his urges in order not to go crazy and slam Kili onto him. But, Mahal it was hard. The tight warm feeling around his cock felt amazing. He held Kili by the waist and guided him down, slowly thrusting upwards, “Fuck you feel so good…hhsss awwnngh.." he said tilting his head back as pleasure was taking over, “You feelin’ good baby?" he asked rubbing his hip bone with his thumbs.

Half lidded eyes made a half attempt of watching the area as Kili panted hard. If anyone were to look over at them now, they would be caught, Kili’s face an obvious give away. “Oh gods yes, Fi, fuuck.” When Kili’s body had sheathed Fili’s cock completely, Kili bent in and kissed him roughly. He began to roll his hips, lifting up slightly before slamming his body back down. The jeep was rocking with their actions but Kili didn’t care. “Fuck me, Fi.. Fucking slam into me, I need you.”

Fili groaned at the intoxicating friction; the way Kili’s weight fell on him was insanely good. As they kissed, Fili scratched his nails all the way down to Kili’s ass, gripping both cheeks hard as he rammed his way up into his brother, “Ahh…ahh..you so needy for my cock, huh? Awwngh…you only want my cock, right?" he growled rocking himself up making the jeep rock accordingly.

“Only you, Fili. Mahal, only you.“ The new angle that Fili’s cock was ramming up into him had Kili moaning loudly with each thrust. The tip brushed over Kili’s prostate, his own untouched prick leaking constantly. Kili looked down on a whim and noticed his pre-cum staining the front of Fili’s shirt so he slowed down a little. “F-fuck, stop, stop!” Kili pushed up enough to where only the tip of his brother’s dick was in him and he quickly ripped the shirt of him. “Much better…” Groaning, Kili pushed himself back down, feeling Fili fill him once more. “I’m getting so close, Fi…”

After dealing with his shirt, Fili settled his hands back on Kili’s ass and continued his thrusts upwards, “That’s right…aah sweetheart…cause you’re mine…ggrrawng" he began to feel his body tense up and his stomach knot so he quicken his thrusts, “Only…aahhh..mine!" and bucking his hip up he came inside his brother, “Awwngh..sshiit.." he panted flopping down on his seat dizzy with his orgasm.

Kili could feel himself teetering on the edge, so reaching down, he grabbed himself and matched his hand movements with the pace he was riding Fili’s cock with. It only took him a few flicks of his wrist until his cum painted Fili’s bare chest in several lines. Kili wanted nothing more than to collapse on top of his loer, his body heaving greatly as he worked to suck down a few breaths, but when he looked down, he saw his cum dripping down Fili’s muscles and stick to his body hair. Kili knew doing so would cause his black shirt to give away exactly what they just did. Instead, he slowly pulled himself off Fili and fell back into his own seat, using his hand to cover his softening prick. “Fuck…”

Fili laid there panting with his softening dick still out and sleek with his cum. He lazily reached out behind their seats and found his gym towel and cleaned his dick and his cum smeared chest. “Here…” He said handing Kili the towel. He reached down and fixed his underwear, groaning at the sensitivity of his used prick and then did his truinks. “Aw man…” He whispered letting his arms slide off to his side and trying hard not to close his eyes. “How the fuck are we going shopping now?” And lazily chuckled turning his heads towards Kili, “I should get mad at you more often…” And reached out to place his hand on Kili’s massive thigh and squeezed it. 

“Please don’t get mad at me anymore,” Kili replied with a small smile. Once cleaned, he tossed the towel behind him and reached down, groaning at how sore hiss lower body felt. It took Kili a few moments to redress, wincing as he twisted and turned in the cramped space as he pulled his clothes on. “If you think I am walking all that way now, you are crazy.” Kicking his converse into the right spot, Kili shoved his feet in and opted to leave them untied. With a grin, Kili leaned over and kissed Fili softly, his fingers splayed out against his broad chest.

Fili chuckled putting an arm over Kili’s lower back, his hand nicely placed over his buns, “I thought that’s what you wanted. For me to fuck you so hard you wouldn’t be able to walk straight around the store,” and passed his hand around the meaty mountains. It was thrilling to say the least, to fuck like that inside the keep. Having to act like a grown up so early in his life, he had forgotten how it felt to be this adventurous and daring and Kili made him feel that way. Also, he felt like a stallion with Kili wanting and seeking so much for his touches. Oddly enough he had never felt as manly as he does now. 

“It sounded like a good idea up until now,” Kili muttered, still smiling. A car alarm nearby went off and nearly made Kili jump out of his skin. He quickly sat up and looked around, letting out a sigh of relief when the owner appeared and turned it off. “We should get going, Fi. What I said earlier, about getting out of the house tonight… What if we get some meat to roast and cook it over a fire pit out on the beach tonight? Sleep under the stars by the ocean?” The offer felt silly and Kili blushed a little, but it was something he’s wanted to do for quite some time now. 

Fili lifted himself against his elbows and smiled nodding slightly, “Yeah, I like that idea a lot,” and rearranged his seat back up and took his tank top and slipped it on. He noticed a few little spots on his shirt and tried to clean it off using his spit but then shrugged it off and stepped out of the car. Shutting the door he took a few steps and his legs faltered slightly, making him grab onto the car for balance and chucked. Reached the other side, he waited on Kili, “whenever you’re ready, princess,” and smirked. 

Kili slowly slid out of the jeep, his eyes narrowing as he bit back a pained moan. His feet hit the pavement and he stood slowly, glaring at Fili’s amusing disposition. “This isn’t funny…” Walking a couple steps forward, Kili’s face turned into a disgusted expression a he felt some of Fili’s seed dribble down his leg and soak into the fabric of his shorts. “I have to run into the bathroom for a second when we get inside,” Kili said quietly, feeling embarrassed. 

Fili raised and eyebrow at him and slipped an arm over his shoulder, because honestly there is nothing wrong in holding your little brother around his neck. Even though his true desire was to slip a hand down one of Kili’s back pockets to feel that sweet tush move with each step, “Heh, alright.” He said, having to settle his free hand inside his own pocket and play with the keys. “We sure have quite the walking to do…” He said looking ahead. Indeed, they were at the far end of the parking lot. 

Frowning, Kili’s shoulders sagged and he sighed. They began the walk, Kili trying to maintain proper posture as they slowly made their way to the building. His ass hurt, far more than it did last night, and he bit his cheeks to stifle a pained whimper. “Next time I speak like this," Kili said through gritted teeth, relaxing into his brother’s side a little, “politely slap some sense into me. I didn’t actually want you to make it to where I couldn’t walk." When they walk into the grocery store, Kili was glad to find the bathroom up front and hurried inside the quickest he could. Sliding the lock shut on a stall in the bathroom, Kili promptly dropped his shorts and underwear and gave himself a good wiping, his nose turned up in disgust at the slickness.

Fili waited for him outside after finding a cart; he fixed his dreaded ponytail after Kili messed it up back at the jeep; he smirked as he remembered what happened barely a few minutes ago. Shuffling through his pockets he took out a small list of the things they needed and added more stuff for the roast Kili wanted to do that night. He was excited adding lube to the list when he heard a voice, “Uhm…excuse me," Fili looked up at the female voice and saw the girl from that deli restaurant shyly smiling at him, “Hi.." she said turning her shy gaze into a flirty one. Fili clears his throat and stood up straighter, “Hello," he said trying to sound casual but obviously felt awkward. “We sure live in a small town indeed. I’m Kelly" she said resting her hands on his cart, “Fili" he said darting his eyes to the bathroom’s door. “You know," she said, “I was hoping to see you sooner.." and flirtatiously smiled at him as she began to play with her hair. Fili cleared his throat again and looked around; aaah 16 year old girls falling for older men, “Heh, well I do live on a tight budget. Can’t treat myself so often," and she giggled more than she should have, “Well we can always fix that…" and scooted closer to him making Fili lean back, “Give me your number and I’ll serve you for free…" and his eyes widen.

Wiping his wet hands on his back pockets, Kili opens the door and stops mid step. Narrowed eyes move from Fili to the girl he instantly recognized from the diner and then back to Fili. A surge of jealousy hit him and he cleared his throat, loudly, gaining both their attentions. Stepping forward, Kili fought the urge to throw his arm around Fili’s body and pull him close, knowing it would raise questions that he didn’t think he’d ever be able to answer. Instead, he stopped at the front of the car, still a few feet away from his lover and tried to hide the scowl. “Am I interrupting something?”

Fili looked at Kili with with wider eyes and tried to compose himself; Kili has always been the jealous type. Even when they were kids Kili disliked it if he played with other children and fought for his attention…and always ended up angry with him, “Hehe, nah nah!" was all he could come up as his defense. Kelly smiled at Kili, “Oh well hello there to you too," she said and averted her eyes again at Fili, “I was just passing by to see if, Fili?, had another paper flower for me," and Fili quickly shook his head, “Nope…nope," and she pouted her lips more than she should have, “Pity," she said and let go of the cart and began to walk away, “I hope next time the carries some numbers. See you around, boys!" and shot one more glance at Fili and waved at him. “Well," Fili sighed, “Let’s get started then…" and carefully looked at Kili.

“Is that really the best you could come up with? Stuttering through your words? Wow, Fili.” Kili scoffed and began walking into the store, hiding his obvious limp. Walking up to a display with several different boxes of cereal, Kili grabbed one without so much looking at it and threw it into the cart. “Shall we pick up some more napkins while we’re at it? Maybe you two can have a cute little date and you can show her how to make her own damn flowers.” Kili grabbed another box of cereal and threw it into the cart with more force, the noise echoing loudly through the store and causing several bystanders to turn and watch them.

Fili followed behind Kili scratching the back of his neck in a nervous tic. He sighed, Kili was just scary when he got like this. He remembered once when they were very little, their distant cousin Ori came to play and was teaching them how to make flower crowns. When Ori was done with his he placed it on Fili’s head for being the crown prince and Kili abruptly took it off to put the one /he/ made for Fili; the two ended arguing fighting over Fili’s head and Kili bit Ori’s arm hard…very hard. Taking one of the cereal boxes out he strolled the cart over Kili, “What the fuck was I suppose to do, huh?" he whispered, “Go away I’m dating my brother?!" he hissed.


	32. Ch 32

“No, dickwad!” Kili whispered back, slightly louder. “But tell her fucking something! Tell her you’re not interested! Don’t giggle like a little five year old over it!” Kili pushed the cart away from him with his foot and walked away. When he got to the end of the aisle he sighed and stopped, turning and waiting for Fili to catch up. “You could have said anything though, Fi… Anything, but you said nothing. What if Dan came up to me all giggly and flirty and I said nothing? What would you do then?”

Fili frowned reaching Kili, “I didn’t giggle…/she/ did all the giggling. I was caught off guard! I didn’t expect her to come on to me so…," he scrunched his face, “Bold!" he said, “And then I got nervous when I saw you! Kill me!" he sighed and then rolled his eyes at the mention of Dan and got all serious, “Well, as I remember it," he said picking up some toilet paper, “Dan did more that just coming on to you all giggly and flirty," and looked at him, “And you did nothing," and threw the package into the cart, “I hope you remember what I did then," and passed by him.

“That’s not what I meant and you know it!!” A lady next to them shot Kili a strange look at his raised voice and he muttered a quick apology before catching to jog up with Fili. He saw Fili looking over different pastas and he stood by him, reaching out for a random box and throwing it into the cart. “Oh, I did something Fili. But do we really want to get into that conversation right now?” The moment the angry words fell from his lips, Kili gasped and stopped talking. He always had a problem with spewing things when he was upset, hardly ever meaning anything he said. But this time he feared he crossed the line.

Grabbing an Alfredo jar he jerked his face towards Kili with a knitted brow, “The fuck you mean by that?" he lowly growled. Kili’s words had a spite to them and he didn’t like that at all. Putting the sauce bottle gently down he pushed the cart forward to be near Kili’s range, “No no no…don’t back out now. You wanted my fucking attention you got it," he said dangerously close as if getting ready to brawl, “What did my sweet baby /brother/ do?" and linked his clear eyes with Kili’s dark ones.

Kili sighed and instantly backed down. “I did nothing…” Dark eyes fell to the ground as Kili rubbed at a dirty spot on the white tile with his shoe, scuffing the spot even worse. “I fucking did nothing, because I am weak and cannot stand up for myself.” Looking back up, Kili locked eyes with Fili. “Is that what you want to hear? Does that make you feel better?” Kili blinked several times before turning and grabbing the front of the cart, tugging it along behind him as he dropped several different items into the basket.

Fili puffed air out of his lungs as he gripped the carts handle tight; his knuckles white from the hold. He followed quietly behind Kili. Fuck that Kelly bitch. Fuck Dan! How easily those two ruined their damn mood. He looked at Kili’s back and wanted nothing more than to throw the cart to the side and hug him tight within his arms. But he couldn’t. Fuck the people. They continued their shopping quietly; with an awful and awkward tension between them. Picking some of the things for their dinner date, Fili just couldn’t stand it anymore, and wrapping an arm over him he whispered into his ear, “I’m sorry, baby" and kissed the side of his head.

“No, Fi, I’m sorry.” Kili wanted so badly to turn and kiss Fili properly but pulled away, not wanting any wandering eyes to land on them. He moved behind the cart and leaned against the bar where your hands rest. “I don’t mean to get so jealous. It’s just.” He sighed and shook his head, dark hair falling around his face. “I finally have you, and I’m just terrified of losing you, to anybody. And I’m sorry I brought Dan up; he was the first thing that came to mind, and I wanted to hurt you like I was feeling.” Kili looked to Fili and searched his eyes for any sort of rejection.

Fili finished adding some seasonings bottles into the cart and sighed, “We’ll finish talking in the car. Let’s go pay. We’re fucking done here," and pushed the cart like Kili did earlier. Finally reaching their car they unloaded the groceries in the back. Fili was quiet the whole time; his mind filled with thoughts. After they both settled into their seats, Fili turned on the jeep but didn’t moved. The car still smelled like their musk after their little adventure, but he couldn’t pay attention to that at the moment. He turned to him, putting his hand on Kili’s thigh, “Look Ki I am very sorry for earlier. You are partly right…I should’ve said something to her. But Kili, no one can or ever will compare to you. I have eyes only for you. It’s been that way my whole life and I don’t see myself stopping at any moment," and squeezed his thigh.

With the back of his head resting against the seat, Kili pulled his feet up and turned, looking at Fili sadly. He listened and took his brother’s words to heart and nodded. “I know… I just. Seeing you with her, the way she was practically swooning over you; it sparked something in me.” Kili thought back to the day Thorin had asked Fili if he had any love interests yet; Fili answered with a simple ‘no, but I am looking’. It felt like a red hot iron poker was jabbed into his stomach and twisted, over and over. Kili later told Fili that night he hated him and decided to run away, only making it about a block before realizing just how much he missed his brother already and went home. The reassuring squeeze on his leg caused Kili to smile though. “Can we just go home? I don’t want to fight anymore.”

Fili simply nodded and drove them out of there. All the way to their apartment they were quiet but Fili never let go of Kili’s thigh. After unloading the jeep they headed up the stairs and into their home. Setting the grocery bags down, Fili began to put the things away, and glanced at Kili every now and then. It still felt a bit odd, at least for him. He just didn’t like their dynamic back at the store. There was still something that Fili needed to say; after arranging the meats in the freezer he went over to Kili and hugged him. Just held him for the longest time without uttering a single word. Then he retreated a bit to look at him, “I don’t want us to fight either, but that’s just part of being in a relationship," and he gently rubbed his back, "Now, I know you got a temper, I’ve been living with it my whole life," he paused for a moment before continuing, "But please….don’t use this whole Dan shit to purposely hurt me again. Because it works. It really hurts me…" he confessed.

Guilt coursed through Kili’s body and he relaxed into Fili’s hug. His chin rested on the elder’s shoulder and he wrapped his arms around Fili’s body, holding him tight. “I’m so sorry, Fi,” he whispered repeatedly. Pulling himself free, Kili grabbed Fili’s hand and walked them to the sofa. The comfort he felt earlier when they were in each others embrace seemed like the perfect idea right now, so Kili laid down before circling his arms around Fili’s waist and pulling him down on top of him. “I’ll try to work on my jealousy, alright? I just can’t stand the thought of you loving someone else…” Kili pushed himself up a little and kissed Fili softly, their lips moving together slowly.

Fili settled on top of Kili, grinding their hips together in the process and he let out a soft sigh as their lips began their slow dance. Kili could have said that he was about to kill a thousand people at that moment and Fili would have said ok. Their lips gently embraced, their tongues having a make out of their own, and their heads moved slowly side by side accordingly. Fili gently pulled Kili’s lower lip and suckled it to then rub their lips softly together, their mixed saliva making it easier to slide over the swollen buds.

Kili let one leg fall off the sofa, his foot planted firmly on the floor while his other leg bent up and pushed into the cushion, allowing Fili enough room to settle in on him. With a soft whine, Kili pulled back, looking up at Fili’s expression with mixed emotions. Part of him was scared; the jealousy he felt when the waitress was flirting with him was a lot more intense and nagging than it ever had been. He worried how he would be able to handle feeling it over and over, knowing the two would never be able to come forth with their feelings and be an actual couple. But still, another, larger part of Kili just wanted him; wanted to hold him, feel him, taste him, kiss him, fuck him. He just wanted him completely. Fili was right there, on top of him and grinding against him, but his heart still yearned for more. Kili wanted to shout out at the top of his lungs how in love with the blond he was, he wanted everyone to know it, and he wanted to prove it to Fili, but doing so would cause a tremendous uproar; something neither of them are prepared for. But the internal battle was causing Kili’s heart to hurt and he let out a deep sigh, turning his head.

Fili opened his eyes and frowned, confused at the sudden stop. He was getting into it; making out like that was so delicious and what he needed at that moment. But looking at Kili’s face he could tell something bothered him. He lifted some of his weight off Kili using his arms, to get a better glimpse at him, “What’s wrong?" he asked studying his features.

“Just thinking,” Kili answered softly. “It’s just /stupid/ that we can’t be together out in public. I want to be able to hold your hand, or steal a kiss while we’re walking. Like all the other couples do… Do you even think of us as a couple, Fi? What are we?” Turning his head once more, he looked up at Fili and nibbled on his bottom lip in thought. A label truly didn’t matter to him; he didn't need to call Fili his boyfriend or anything. Though the thought did warm him inside some. He just wanted to know where he stood.

Fili’s brow soften hearing his little brother’s concerns and sat up straighter kneeling before him, “Oh, Kili," he said scratching his neck. He sighed and shrugged his shoulders, “Yeah, I do see us as a couple…" even though saying it felt rather odd, “I mean, we've said this before. We are brothers, lovers, best friends…boyfriends? " he said with a weird expression on his face and looked at Kili. He understood what he meant, because he felt the same. He took his hand and kissed it then held it between his hands, “Ki, I’m sorry I can’t give you a normal couple life outside these walls. Mahal, I wish i could yell at everyone that I love you and that you’re mine! But this is all I can offer to you for now.." and kissed his hand again.


	33. Ch 33

Kili breathed out softly in defeat. “We really dont need a label, baby… " Running his finger down Fili’s cheek, he smiled wide. “Im sorry I have been so unstable lately; my mind has just been running wild since we…" He chuckled and looked away. “Since I got your letter." Kili’s hand rubbed Fili’s chest and over his shoulders, moving around his neck and pulling him back down for another kiss. His body warmed significantly as he parted his lips to deepen the kiss, seeking the comfort that Fili’s kissing brings. He could easily find himself getting addicted to it all, and that’s what scared him the most. Fili could easily be ripped away from him; either when things just become too hard for them to stay together, or if their uncle wedged his way back into the picture and demanded his heir return home.

No, they didn’t need a label to define them; what they have is unique and theirs, but he knew that would bring a sense of stability to Kili. Well, to the both of them. And it was something they both needed. In all honesty, Fili had his doubts. Kili is young and exploring with his sexuality, what if someone else comes into the picture and offers him much more than he could; like an open relationship. It’s not easy to live a double life; especially when they carry more than one taboo. Kili could easily get fed up and end it all. Fili didn’t want to deal with the painful thought and focused on the now. He withdrew momentarily to take his shirt off and leaned back down to gently claim his lovers lips. After a while he trailed his kisses down to Kili’s neck; finding his pulse he passed his tongue over it, then moved the tip over it in a circular way to then scrape his teeth subtly over the moist area.

Chills coursed through Kili’s body as Fili’s gentle assault turned more desperate. He arched off the sofa briefly, his body moving on its own. Fingernails dug hard into Filis back as the elders teeth nipped at his throat. When he felt his erection begin to swell though, he gently nudged Fili away. “Fi… Stop." Kili wiggled free from underneath his love and sat up, kicking his feet out onto the coffee table and sighed. Palming himself through his shorts, Kili dipped his head back and closed his eyes.

Fili frowned watching Kili and sighed himself. He crossed his arms and pouted raising an eyebrow; all he wanted was to place a love mark on his lover. If he can say it out loud well those marks will let anyone know that he belongs to someone. He settled onto Kili’s lap and raked his hair back, “I know your body needs rest, sweetheart," and leaned forward to press soft kisses from the side of his lips to the spot on his neck where he began his branding, “Just wanna mark you, baby," and traced his tongue again over the already reddening skin and began to suck hard on it.

Kili clawed hard at the back of Fili’s neck when he latched onto him. Eyes rolled into the back of their sockets as he let out a strangled moan. He could feel Fili’s teeth grinding a bit against his flesh, working up the blood to form a nice mark, marring him for all to see. “F-Fiii, fuck!” Kili’s hands moved down Fili’s body and his fingers gripped hard at the indent of his waist, holding onto him with a tight grip. When Fili finally pulled away, Kili gasped in a deep breath, his lungs filling and he felt limp against the sofa, panting.

When Fili leaned back to look at his work he smirked, knowing that a nice bruise will form soon enough. Then his eyes casted onto the melted Kili before him and chuckled leaning in to press playful kisses around his jaw line with one or two bites in the mix, “You ok there?" he said kissing the other side of his neck softly.

“Heh, not entirely.” Kili smiled softly and lifted his head enough to kiss Fili. He cupped his brother’s chin with his hand as their lips moved together, Kili tilting his head to the side for a better angle. With a quick flick of his tongue, the kiss deepened and Kili moaned softly, his body tingling softly all over. Kili slid both his hands down and moved them around Fili’s back, clasping together and tugging Fili in closer.

Fili groaned and grinded himself onto Kili enjoying the way their tongues pressed against each other. He was feeling hot all over and felt tingles whenever Kili moved his hands around his back, “Mmm…nope…awwngh…no..no.. we gotta stop.." he said between kisses and actually mounted off of Kili’s lap, “I have work to do..," he said panting slightly and cleaning the side of his lips, “I gotta finish that album before our dinner date," and slapped Kili’s thigh.

With a slight pout, Kili turned and half laid on Fili’s chest, his arms once more wrapping around him. He could feel his own cock, half aroused, pressing into the couch and could feel Fili’s pressing against his body. “What if I refuse to let you go?” With a small chuckle, Kili began placing soft kisses on the bit of exposed chest nearest his lips. “If we don’t touch each other, can’t I at least hold you?”

Fili laid his head against the couch with his eyes closed and shaking his head shivering by the kisses on his chest, his weakest spot, “Mahal, thank you for giving me this sex hungry demon that can’t take his hands off me, but please, please control him enough so I can work and make a living!" he dramatically pleaded with a smile plastered on his face, “Fine, fine…you can stay with me. But you have to let me work," he warned, “I’m not gonna give in like last time. I have to return this by tomorrow," and squinted his eyes at him.

Kili simply sighed and sat up, moving to the other side of the sofa in a small pout. He waited a moment in hopes of Fili giving in, but soon realized the elder had meant what he said. So Kili stood and walked to their bedroom. Throwing his phone on his bed, Kili eyed it for a moment, watching the small notification light pulse annoyingly. With great reluctance, Kili reached for it once more and checked the text messages. ‘r u going 2 meet me 2nite or not’ Kili swallowed hard and began to text back. “Going out with my brother tonight, can’t. I will meet you tomorrow night instead.” He paused before sending it, looking over his shoulder at the living room, then back at the phone before adding, “tomorrow night, around midnight, meet me on my street.” And pressed send. Kili knew Fili would lose his cool entirely if he knew of the meeting, so he quickly deleted his messages in case his brother decided to check up on him. Digging through his bag, Kili tossed his phone back down and grabbed his cigarettes and lighter and moved back into the living room. “I’ll be right back, Fi,” Kili muttered softly, unable to look at him in shame of the betrayal and then stepped outside.

"Alright," Fili said as he kept working on his editing. As he did so his mind began to wonder; if he were to marry he would’ve liked it to be on the beach as well, especially if it was with Kili. Made sense if they both have grown to be very fond of the sea and all that had to do with it. They were surfers and have wonderful memories of them moving into this town and teaching Kili how to surf so the beach is perfect for their…he shook his head chuckling. Marrying his little brother, as if he was ever a choice their uncle would gladly approve of. But seeing how happy that couple looked in the pictures he couldn’t help but yearn for it too. Looking away from the screen he took his camera and searched for the pictures he took of Kili that morning on his bed; that smile…that beautiful smile that represents his brother, that’s to who he wants to wake up with every morning. Smiling to himself he set his camera down and continued to work.

Kili pulled himself up onto the roof and crawled over to his spot, letting out a happy sigh once he settled in. Flipping open his cigarette packet, he looked down and his eyes nearly bulged from their sockets. He tipped the packet and two broken cigarettes fell out into his palm. “FILI!!!!” He shouted with a slight growl, throwing the wasted pieces over the edge of the roof. “YOU LITTLE SHIT!” Kili slammed his hand down on the roof, not even knowing if Fili would hear the thump or not. His smile was quickly erased as he grabbed a whole one and brought the filter to his lips and lit the end. The calming effects of the nicotine soon worked on his and he laid back, bending his knees slightly as he shut his eyes. Rays from the sun beat down on him and a small smile soon returned to his lips, his finger trailing up to his neck and pressing at the sore spot left from Fili’s mouth. Already missing him, Kili sucked down the last bit of the cigarette and tossed the butt over the edge of the roof before crawling back to the edge and dropping onto the small landing. Throwing open the door, Kili scowled some and waved his cigarette pack in the air. “You do know this shit costs money, don’t you? Why the fuck did you break them?”

Fili had his headphones on, rocking out to some Aerosmith, “There’s a whole in my soul, that’s been killing me forever! It’s a place where the garden never groows! Yeah! Yeeeeeeaaahh!" he sang exaggerating his facial expressions and hand movements when he saw Kili storm right in. He didn’t hear him right but had an idea of what it was judging by the cig pack, “Ah you found my other surprise, " he said sliding his headphones onto his neck, “You should let me fuck you for it. I just spared you two minutes of life which can easily be spent in an orgasm," and smirked.

Kili stormed past him with an exaggerated growl. Not even stepping into the room, Kili threw his pack onto his bed and quickly turned on his heel to face his brother properly. With a hand on his hip, he cocked a brow and scoffed. “If you think I’m going to let you fuck me as a reward for breaking two of my—” Hearing the music blast from the headphones, Kili let out a whining sound and quickly walked up to Fili, bending down to grab the headphones off from around his neck and throw them onto the sofa. “If you think I’m going to let you fuck me now, you’re clearly out of your mind!”

Fili looked down at his headphones then slowly back at Kili who simply looked adorable in his puffy posture, “Did you just challenged me, little boy?" and without much warning he launched himself towards Kili and lifted him up over his shoulders and headed to their room. Sliding the door opened with his foot he headed towards his bed and with a slap against Kili’s butt he threw him onto the matress, “I’ll wrestle you for it.." he said with a playful smirk as he slided onto the bed and got into his battle pose.

Laughing, Kili looked up at Fili and pulled a face of amusement. “You sure you’re not getting too old, Fi?” With a large grin, Kili scrambled back and sat up on his knees, holding his fists up in a mock fight stance. “You’re on.” Without another warning, Kili lunged forward and took Fili down onto the pin, grabbing his arms and pinning them above his head. “Not quite the fighter you once were it would appear!” Kili smirked and began to bend down for a victorious kiss.

Fili let out a laugh and turned his face to the side, “I’ll show you old…" placing a foot to the out side part of Kili’s leg he easily maneuvered his arms and untangled himself from Kili’s grip and quickly pushed him by the shoulders to the side. Slamming him against the bed he now pinned his arms by the wrist above his head using his weight against his body and caging his sides with his thighs to keep in place, “Did you forget I trained under our uncle’s militia?" and pressed his lips against his but then pulled away. Securing Kili’s wrists in one hand he used his free one to slither it inside Kili’s shirt.

Kili felt his stomach tighten at Fili’s touch and he bit the inside of his cheeks to keep from smiling too much. “That’s cheating, Fi. You know I was supposed to train with you guys, until we… Left.” Kili tried to lean up to catch Fili’s lips once more, but found the weight on him too great and only accomplished lifting his head pathetically. “You may have the training, but I still have the benefit of being young and full of boundless energy on me!” Wriggling hard, Kili managed to loosen Fili’s hold with his legs and used the opportunity to thrust up. The action sent Fili toppling over the edge of the bed, Kili moving down with him to the floor.

Fili grunted when his back hit the floor, especially when Kili fell on top of him. But he quickly composed himself and headlocked Kili, “You speak…like I’m some 80 year old…I’m barely..23 …bitch!" and began to slap his belly with his other arm.

Kili laughed loudly and fought to pulls his head free from his brothers arm. He was half sitting on him, half lying and all the wriggling around gave him an idea. Stilling, he looked down at Fili for a moment, a large smirk planted firmly on his lips and scooted down the best he could, resting his ass on Filis crotch. If he couldnt fight his way free, he would improvise. Rolling his hips back, Kili applied pressure with his body before sliding forward some. “You will not win this."


	34. Ch 34

"Hnng" Fili growled with a jolt and bit his lower lip, “Baby..you just getting a preview of what’s comin’!" He stopped slapping Kili’s stomach and loosen his grip over his neck slightly still having control over him and slid his hand down Kili’s crotch and cupped him over his pants, “Two can play dirty. .." and began to fondle him and nibble one of his ears.

Kili’s mouth hung open and his eyes slipped shut as his breathing became heavy. He worked hard to fight back the familiar swirl of arousal filling him and he swallowed. Part of him wanted to give in and just give it up to Fili, but an equal part reminded him that it was a game; a game he just wasn’t willing to lose right now. Kili thought back to all the times the two of them fought like this when they were younger. Things were so innocent back then and it made him chuckle. “Ahh, Fi…” Kili breathed out, rocking his hips back from Fili’s touch, then snapped them forward into the strong hand once more. Turning his head, Fili’s lips left his ear and found Kili’s as he placed a feather light kiss on his lips, teasing him and urging him to work for more.

Fili let out a sighed growl as he closed his eyes and exchanged his headlock to lift Kili’s head by the chin so their lips could touch more. He undid Kili’s pants and dipped his hand in to wrap his fingers around his hard on and took it out. He immediately began to work on his shaft, squeezing and jerking him, “Looks like I finally won a battle with you," and smirked nipping Kili’s lips, “My baby boy…" and slithered his tongue in owning Kili’s mouth.

“N-not f-fair!” Kili pulled back from the kiss and threw his head back as he sat up straight, his hips snapping up into Fili’s grip. “C-cheated….” The elder’s hand worked wonders on Kili’s dick and it left Kili a mewling mess. Leaning back, Kili placed his hands on the floor so his back was at a perfect angle, his prick pointed straight out towards Fili. Kili pressed back a little, sliding onto Fili’s own hard on and he grinded against him.

Fili groaned and thrust upwards towards Kili’s ass, “Fuck you feel so good…" and moved his hand towards Kili’s crown, swiftly jerking his hand around it, “But..uungh… I’ll cash in my price later.. Tonight.." he panted onto his ear, “I’m gonna fuck you so hard on the beach…mmm take you…make you mine again," and moved his hand up and down his whole length again, “Claim you while the Moon watches us…" and milked his crown.

Kili’s orgasm pulsed through him and built up in his cock before his seed spilt out on Fili’s chest. It was a weaker shot than normal, his body still recovering a bit from having gotten off earlier, but the fiery spread throughout his body was just as strong. A whimpered moan filled the room as Kili’s arms began to shake from supporting him, but his body was frozen in the heat of the moment. Fili’s words settled in his mind and refused to leave, accompanied by quite delicious flashes of what’s to come before he collapsed and rolled to the side, panting hard. “You mean it?” Kili asked quickly, turning his head to look at his brother. “Are you really going to fuck me on the beach?” The thought alone sent a jolt straight to Kili’s cock.

Fili looked down at his once again cum smeared chest and looked up at Kili with his eyes glazing with lust as he panted, “Why would I make that up?" and smirked scooting towards Kili and spooned him right there on the floor, “I think your cum likes my chest," and chuckled squeezing him grinding his arousal against his butt, “Mahal, your ass feels so fucking good…" and closed his eyes as he rocked himself against him.

“I think it does too,” Kili replied with a soft giggle. Pushing back against the thickness pressed into him, Kili moved his ass in a circular motion. “But I think I enjoy putting it there more than anything.” Kili’s hand moved behind his body, sandwiching between his ass and Fili’s cock and he squeezed the length through the clothing. “Where would you like your cum right now, Fi…?”

Fili hissed and let out a pleasing sigh as Kili fondled his member and chuckled holding him closer, “Hnng, all over you…and then tonight deep inside you," and grinded his hip more against Kili’s hand for more friction, “Take your shirt off," he ordered and licked the shell of his ear.

Nodding quickly, Kili pulled away and sat up, quickly tugging his shirt over his head. He threw it onto the bed and rolled over, arms wrapping around Fili as he kissed him hard. Kili tilted his head to the side and parted his lips, letting his tongue slide into Fili’s willing mouth as he tongue fucked him, moaning wantonly into him. He slowly slid his hand down Fili’s bare body, rubbing softly at his muscles before his fingers hooked into the waistband of his trunks. Kili worked the laces open and reached in, stroking Fili inside before pushing down desperately at the fabric.

Fili helped in sliding his trunks down and bucked his hip up searching for Kili’s hand, “Aww baby..touch me..touch me…awwwnnngh fuck yeah…!" he hissed as soon as Kili’s hand wrapped around him. He held Kili tightly over his shoulder as he thrust into his hand yearning more friction, “Ahh…aahh…shit Kili…mmmph," just then he heard his cell phone ring.

The shrill sound pierced the air and Kili instantly stopped. He looked down at Fili, then back up and back down to Fili once more. “Should I stop…?" Kili asked sheepishly, his fingers trailing slowly up and down the thick length underneath.

Fili looked like a tortured soul looking between the phone and the pleasure demon that was stroking his penis ever so seductively, “I bet… Those are the people from the wedding …" he panted as if asking permission, “I..I should get it.." his face looked torn between pleasure and work.

With a defeated sigh, Kili pulled back. He tried to hide the disappointment on his face as he stood and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling his shirt back on. It wasn’t unusual for Fili to be so busy with work and such, but it felt different now. Kili felt as though he wasn’t as important to Fili as he originally felt. One last glance to Fili and Kili grabs his cigarettes and walks out from the bedroom..

With a guilty frown, Fili fixed his trunks and dashed to his phone in the living room, “Hello? …Yes, this is he. How are things?" he sat down on the couch palming himself to try and keep his erection alive, “Yes..yes the album’s all good and ready…yeah very wonderful pictures," and peaked out their door as he saw Kili go out for a smoke and sighed, “Uh hu…sure tell me where to meet up," he fumbled around the table looking for something to write with, “Ok tell me…There?…Yeah I know where that little diner is…" and shook his head closing his eyes, “Sure, see you then," and hung up dropping the phone on the coffee table as he leaned back against the couch rubbing his face.

Kili closed the door behind him with a quiet click and walked into the living room with a frown. He noticed that Fili was no longer on the phone so he walked up behind him. “Is it my turn for your attention again?” Kili gripped at Fili’s shoulders and looked over him, glad to see his hard on still fully there. He gaze his brother’s shoulders a few squeezes, massaging him before sliding his hands down his chest. Leaning in, his long dark hair fell on Fili’s shoulders as his fingers worked their way towards Fili’s trunks and slipped underneath the waistband. Resting his digits against the coarse golden curls, Kili sighed and kissed Fili’s neck. “I think I may make a bite to eat; feeling a bit hungry,” and he pulled his hand free before walking towards the kitchen.

Fili groaned really, really liking Kili’s sensual hands all over him which really helped in waking his erection more. His eyes widen when Kili said that and left him sitting there in lust, “You come back here! I got something you can snack on," and smirked watching that ass move from side to side taunting him. He wished at that moment that they were at the beach already, “Come on baby…come back…" and pouted.

Leaning against the wall right outside the kitchen, Kili folded his arms over his chest and tilted his head to the side. “How do I know you aren’t going to run out on me again? I mean, if what I’m doing is /that/ bad that you’d much rather talk business on the phone, just tell me. I’d be far less offended that way.” Kili rolled his eyes and walked back towards the couch, moving in front of Fili and dropping to his knees. “And here I was thinking you were enjoying it all…” He sighed dramatically and ran his hand up Fili’s thigh, watching it disappear under the fabric of his trunks. Scratching lightly, he continued up, the fabric bunching around his arm, until he cupped Fili’s sack and gave it a gentle squeeze. “At least, you sure acted like you enjoyed what I was doing.” With his free hand, Kili worked apart the drawstring and moved his hand in from the top, giving the elder’s cock a squeeze to match his other hand. “But I guess I was wrong.” Kili removed both his hands and fell back onto his ass, pouting playfully with his bottom lip jutted out.

"Unngh!" Fili groaned falling back against the couch in a jolt; the way his little brother teased him by grabbing his ball sack was insane and left him wanting for more. Panting he bit his lower lip and leaned in forward, “You know you are my everything," and reached out his hand to trace his index over Kili’s pout, “But daddy’s gotta work too to take care of ya’ sweetheart" and then he moved his hand behind Kili’s head and leaned him in for an open mouth kiss.

Kili pulled back last second and shook his head. “First you snap two of my cigarettes in half, and then you decide to pick up a phone call when I’m in the middle of jerking you off! Now tell me, Fi. What makes you think you deserve for me to continue?” Cocking a brow, Kili slowly began pulling down Fili’s trunks, nudging him to lift his hips to pull the clothing off. His cock sprung free and Kili licked his lips hungrily. “I should just let you sit here and suffer until after dinner.” Kili pulled his hair back from around his face and bent in, breathing hot air over Fili’s erection. Looking up at Fili, Kili let his tongue dart forward and dragged it down the length. “Should I, Fi?” He asked with a whisper, tilting his head to place a kiss on the shaft. “Should I make you suffer?”


	35. Ch 35

Balancing himself on the front of his feet, Kili bent in and grabbed Fili’s hands. He held them in place is his head dipped down, licking delicately around the tip of Fili’s cock. “If you think I am just going to give you what it is you so obviously want," Kili started before taking Fili’s length into his mouth. As he pulled back, he blew softly on the damp prick and swirled his tongue around the head once more, he added, “without so much as making you beg…" Kili’s mouth placed soft kisses up and down the length, teasing him endlessly. “You’re wrong."

Fili’s face contorted as if he was going through the worst of pains but it was all the very opposite. If Kili wanted him to cum without trying so hard he was very close of having it. But he wanted those lips wrapped nicely around his length sucking him dry. He heavily breathed and was sweating; with constricted hands not being able to just grab Kili by the hair and shove his dick up his mouth was maddening and yet totally arousing. How easy his little Kili dominated him, in every aspect in his life, and he loved it. Locking his half lid eyes onto Kili’s wide, sultry, and playful ones he licked his lips and swallowed hard, “Please…" he panted, “put my cock in your mouth for fuck sakes, Kili!" he growled behind gritted teeth.

“No need to get rude, Fee." Kili smirked and parted his lips, slowly sliding down the thick length. When the tip nearly tickled the back of his throat, Kili hummed softly, feeling the vibrations move down his cock. But before Fili could get any true pleasure from it, Kili pulled back and gripped the base of Fili’s cock. “You didn’t say for how long," he nearly whispered, letting his tongue flick on over the tip. Kili gave Fili a few quick tugs and stilled his hand once more, his other hand moving and cupping Fili’s balls. “You want it so bad, baby, don’t you?" With painfully slow motions, Kili slid his hand up over the length, palming the tip and smearing the quickly spurting pre-cum. “You’re so fucking close, Fee. I can feel it right here." With a quick squeeze of the sack, Kili bent forward once more, humming against the tip. “Fuck, you want to slam it down my throat, don’t you?"

With his hands finally freed he dug them into his dreads that were pretty damp by the sweat; he felt very hot and Kili was enjoying this a little too much. He made a mental note to never ever answer the phone while they are being intimate; he knew Kili was very possessive of his attention but never has he ever punished him so severely. His muscles were a trembling mess, his breathing becoming more and more hitched. Kili was right, all of that toying was driving him to the edge but it was also taking a toll on his patience. Sliding his hands out of his dreads he reached out and gripped Kili by the hair behind his neck and gave it a slight yank, “Yeah…I do," he growled, “And you will do it. You gonna suck me dry," and gave him another small yank, “You gonna suck my cock until I fill your mouth with my cum and you will swallow it," he panted, his eyes fixed on Kili’s, “I think I made myself clear now…pretty please, baby…" and let go of him leaning back against the couch.

“As you wish,” Kili growled as he jerked his head free from Fili’s grasp. He switched from squatting to sitting on his knees as he bent in, an opened mouth instantly seeking the pulsating cock before him. Kili wasted no time in pushing his lips down until his nose was resting against the coarse curls, fighting back a gag. Fili was quite large, almost too much for Kili to handle so he quickly moved back some, wrapping his fingers around the base as he sucked hard on the tip. “Cum for me, Fee. I know you’re fuckin’ close.” Kili leaned in once more, tilting his head as the tip of Fili’s prick pressed against the inside of his cheek.

Fili had his eyes shut, groaning and panting with his back arched. Kili was so good with his mouth; all of that teasing worked him up real good. It took him a few more sucks for him to feel the rush inside his stomach, and gripping Kili’s hair again he tensed up and raised his hip; pushing Kili’s head down a bit he climaxed inside his mouth, “Awngh..shit awwwhh…!" he moaned as he fell limp, almost in a coma state, against the couch. He breathed in and out of his mouth with his eyes half closed, “Holy fuck!"

Closing his eyes, Kili swallowed the influx of cum as best he could before falling back onto his ass. His jaw had a subtle pain growing in it, his throat raw and scratchy but a smile was still set firmly on Kili’s lips. He used the back of his hand to wipe up any of Fili’s cum that dribbled from the corner of his mouth before wiping it on his shorts. “Next time don’t answer the fuckin’ phone when I’m trying to make you feel good.” Pulling himself to his feet, Kili dropped down next to Fili on the sofa, resting his head on his shoulder as he kicked his feet up onto the table. “Who was it anyways?”

Finding some strength Fili pulled his trunk and underwear up although he left his fly open and obediently nodded his head. He paused for a bit as his breathing stabilized, “It was my clients from the wedding I went to the other day, " and slid his hand onto Kili’s thigh and moved his thumb around it, “They wanted to know if their album was ready and want me to deliver it tonight. They want it before they leave to their honey moon tomorrow morning," and here is where he made another pause. He swallowed and squeezed his thigh smiling nervously, "They want to meet up at the little diner downtown where they met…" and squeezed his thigh again.

Kili wanted to protest, but simply couldn’t find the strength him in to do so. Instead, he let out a soft sigh and looked away. “Suppose this means you want to cancel our date then?” He tried to hide the sadness in his voice, the disappointment filtering through behind each word. “I guess we can reschedule sometime, maybe.” Kili blinked a couple times and then pulled himself to his feet, away from the warmth of his brother. “Just, try not to enjoy that girl’s company too much, alright?” With sagging shoulders, Kili walked into the kitchen and grabbed for one of the cooling beers inside.

Fili frowned looking at Kili and rested his arms against his thighs, “The hell are you talking about? You’re coming with me," and slowly stood up heading over to the counter, “There’s no need to reschedule our plans. It will just take me a few minutes to hand in their CD. They might want to look over it with me but I want you there by side," and smiled, “Gonna take a shower," and headed to their room.

“Yeah, sure…” Grabbing a bottle, Kili set the tip on the counter and hit it, knocking the cap off and sending it bouncing away. He frowned and moved onto the sofa, grabbing the remote as he sat. The television came to life and Kili flicked through several movies before settling on a documentary of a local surfer. With no better options, Kili soon found himself engrossed in it, letting out small gasps at some of the moves the man was able to pull off. When the surfer successfully completed the 360 spin, Kili grumbled to himself and took a long swig of the beer. He had given thought to going pro with surfing, but lacked a certain style most of the sponsored riders had. They had spent nearly their whole lives surfing, while Kili only began to learn it at an older age. So he quickly gave up the thought and focused more on just riding the waves for pure enjoyment.


	36. Ch 36

After stepping out of the shower, Fili slipped into his mellow yellow jeans and then stood in front of the mirror. He passed some wax over his hands and fixed his dreads on a nicely high bun. After that he glanced at his beard and trimmed any out of place hair out. He opened up the cabinet and sprayed his cologne, that made him smell like a walking testosterone. All done he opened the door and looked at Kili over the couch, “Bathroom’s free," he announced heading to their room to finish up getting dressed.

Looking up with enough time to see Fili disappear into the room, Kili stood. Upon entering the bathroom and smelling Fili’s cologne, Kili felt his heart flutter and a loopy grin form on his lips. There were several nights when Fili was working late that Kili would sneak a drop of that cologne onto his wrist before locking himself in their room. He would smell the scent on him, his mind instantly moving back to Fili as he jerked off, spilling his load on his hand. Kili took a very brief shower; just long enough to wash their mess from his body and cleanse his hair. As he stepped out, he wrapped the damp towel from Fili’s body around his waist and walked into the room, pulling his wet hair into a messy ponytail. He walked up behind Fili and hugged him from behind, placing a soft kiss to his neck as he inhaled his scent. “You look good, babe.”

Fili chuckled feeling the sweet tickle on his neck and turned around in his embrace. He backed out slightly to look up and down Kili, “Mm well you don’t look so bad yourself. Although. .." he said frowning and walking around him with an observant look, “That towel..hmm..nope doesn’t match your nipples," and shook his head, “You should loose it," and stood with his hands on his hips looking very sure of his critique.

“Aye?” Kili smirked and hooked his fingers in the fabric. “And what do you suppose I should put on instead?” Turning his back, Kili pushed the towel down, exposing his bare ass as he kicked the towel to the ground. “I could always go like this; it would keep your mind off that little tart in the diner, don’t cha think?” Grinning, Kili dug around in his dresser and pulled out a pair of tight boxer briefs and slipped his legs into them, wiggling them up over his ass.

Fili whistled admiring those tempting buns and then chuckled turning to search for a shirt, “Come on, Ki. I only got eyes for you," he settled for a white sleeveless tee that showed off the side of his pecks all the way down to his ribcage, “I forbid you to show your delicious self to the rest of the world. You’re only allowed to be naked with me," and put on his leather bands on his wrists and checked that he had all his earrings on.

“You keep your eyes where they belong tonight or you won’t be seeing much of me naked for quite some time,” Kili said warningly with a grin. His eyes raked down the side of Fili’s body and he bit the inside of his lip. Turning his attention to his own clothes, he grabbed his red skinnies and slipped them on before throwing on a tight black tank top. Kili grabbed his studded belt from the floor beside his bed and slipped it through the belt loops before shoving his bare feet into his black boots. “I hate to be a downer, Fee, but do I still have to go to school tomorrow? I mean, if we’re out on the beach…” Looking himself over in the mirror, Kili slipped his hands into his finger less gloves and changed out his studs in his ears for some hoops instead.

Finishing tying his converse, he stood up with widen eyes, “Ooh that’s right…I’m dating a high school kid, tsk," and reached out to the side of his bed and picked his acoustic guitar, “And it’s a school night, hmm," he faked a pensive expression, "Fuck on the beach…or be responsible," and shook his head, “My life faces such challenges for dating jail bait," he looked at Kili, “Now that you brought this problem up…I guess I’m gonna have to act like the grownup in the relationship and do what’s right, " and shrugged his shoulders.

Kili’s jaw dropped and he turned around, gaping at Fili in disbelief. “You can’t be serious, Fee!” Taking a step forward, Kili shook his head, eyes still bulging. “Come on, please don’t cancel tonight now! I’ll—I’ll figure something out, alright? I’ll bring my phone out and set an alarm. We can head inland early and I can just go to school—Fili, please. I was really looking forward to tonight!” Kili frowned greatly and sat on the edge of the bed, his mood nearly half as joyous as it was seconds ago.

Fili looked at Kili in amazement and began to laugh, “Shit, I must be a fucking good actor or you just don’t have a sense of humor. Ki, I’m joking. Of course tonight’s still on and," he rolled his eyes, “I’ll call to your school tomorrow and say you got the flu or diarrhea, I don’t know," then his smile warmed, “I’ve been looking crazy forward for tonight as well, babe," and leaned down to kiss his forehead, “Look for a blanket we can take to the beach while I prepare the other stuff, ok?" and pecked his lips time.

Letting out the biggest sigh of relief, Kili fell back onto the bed. “Not funny,” he muttered, his lip turning up into a scowl. When Fili left the room to prepare the rest of the things they would need, Kili stood and glanced around the room for about three seconds before declaring there being no blanket to use and just snatching the comforter off his own bed. Wadding it up into a large messy bundle, Kili walked out and threw it onto the floor by the front door. “Fi, if that prat is there, do I have to play nice? I don’t care if you’re friendly to her, just do expect me to be as well.” Kili fell onto the blanket, laying back on it as he waited for Fili to finish packing things up.

Fili glanced over Kili momentarily as he packed their food and drinks in a cooler, “You do as you wish, Kili," he said setting the beers in and a wine bottle, “Just keep in mind, she doesn’t know. Granted, that doesn’t allow her to so openly throw herself at me, but I’ll handle her next time" and winked at him as he went back to pack. When he was done he closed the lid shut, “We need to buy some ice to keep the meat fresh and keep the drinks cold," and motioned Kili to help him bring the cooler down to the jeep.


	37. Ch 37

Deciding that everything was set, he got into his seat and shut the door, “Hey, did I tell you?" he said as he started the jeep, “You looking very hot tonight," and smirked as he began to drive away, “We shoulda made out before leaving," he said side glancing at Kili noticing how the wind played with some strands of his hair and the way he was smiling, “Yup…dunno how I’m going to survive until we get to the beach," and licked his lips.

Kili blushed slightly and looked at Fili with a soft smile. He didn’t feel as though he looked any better than normal, but he decided not to fight the compliment. “There is always the alleyway," he offered with a soft chuckle. A slight glint of hope filled his eyes and the thought made him a little more excited than he thought it would. “Come on, Fee. Just for a few minutes?"

As if on cue Fili halted right at the light where he turned to the alleyway the other morning, “Hmm I don’t know. Last time we went there I just wanted us to kiss and then that escalated quickly," he smirked, “But you know what? I should make you suffer for what you did to me earlier! The hell was that? You like turned into this…sexual seductive psychotic. ..sadist…beast! No, no I’m scared of being in a dark corner with you. Might attack me and give me another excruciating amazing orgasm, " and hugged himself.

Kili giggled and blushed a little more, sucking in his bottom lip. Fili was right though; Kili never felt like he did earlier when he was determined to tease Fili into oblivion. “Dunno what that was, but don’t even act like you didn’t enjoy it! I still have the raw throat to prove it." With a dramatic huff, he turned and folded his arms over his chest and looked out the window. “But… If you would rather /not/ make out, I mean, we waited all this time. What’s a few more hours without kissing me, right?" Kili smirked.

Fili frowned and side glanced him again and the light turned to green, “Fuck my life," and made the turn towards the alley. When they got there he set the jeep on parking, “Remember to just keep it to a kiss," he warned taking his seat belt off, “Now c’mere, psycho," and cupped Kili’s face between his hands and pressed tongue first onto his lips. Ever since they opened up their feelings, Fili has allowed Kili to take over his life more than he had already. He knew that was wrong; everything about this was wrong, to an outsider. For him, it was normal, right, his destiny. Tilting Kili’s head to the side he thrust his tongue into his mouth; this is where he belonged.

A throaty groan went from Kili’s mouth to Fili’s as he kissed him deeply. One hand reached up and slid behind Fili’s neck, holding him place as their tongues rolled against each other. He moved their lips together before tilting his head the other way, their tongues quickly finding each others more. If this was going to become a regular thing every time they left the house, Kili would be more than happy. “One time, I want you to fuck me over the hood," Kili growled as he pulled back, his mouth nipping at Fili’s neck. He quickly slotted his lips over Fili’s and plunged his tongue back into the warm mouth.

Fili clawed a hand onto Kili’s side letting out a hiss, “Nngh, just one time..?" he said as their kiss became wet and heated. Hearing Kili state where he wants to be taken made his cock twitch inside its tight confinement, “I’ll fuck you anywhere you want," he growled pulling Kili’s lower lip and grabbed both sides of Kili’s ass, “Anywhere you want…," and slithered his tongue over Kili’s as their lips brushed each other.

As much as Kili did not want to pull back, he forced himself to. With lust glazed eyes, he caught Fili’s stare, panting hard. The moment Fili grabbed his ass, he felt his cock begin to fill and if Fili wanted to keep it simple, Kili had to stop himself before it got too deep. “Anywhere?" He asked with a throaty groan, unable to keep from leaning in and seeking Fili’s lips once more. “Everywhere."

Fili closed his eyes and hummed into the kiss; everywhere? He can do that. He pulled away panting onto Kili’s moist and swollen lips, “L-let’s continue this convo later..at the beach," and kissed him again, “Where I know I can screw you onto the sand," and pressed their lips tightly before he completely withdrew. He had to fix himself before they could leave and sighed deeply, “Oh boy. .." he muttered as he reversed the car, “This is gonna be hell," he smirked as he drove towards the diner.

“Well you’re the one who wants to do this," Kili said with a slight growl. He sat back in his seat and readjusted his half aroused cock through his pants. “I say just mail the fuckers their CD to where ever their honeymoon is… You need to get a website going, Fee. So once you shoot their wedding, you don’t have to deal with them ever again. Just upload the pictures online and let em pick and choose and print whichever ones they want." As they drove on, Kili kept one hand planted firmly on his crotch; not enough to really do anything to him, but a sly smirk crept onto his face at when the idea of maintaining a decent bulge to urge Fili out of their quicker came to mind.

Fili looked at Kili rather surprised, “You know that’s not a bad idea…I like it. It could be easier for my clients to make appointments and such," and smiled at him, “I’ll actually think on it. Do you know how to make one of those pages?" he asked getting ready to park the jeep close to the diner, “I could even get more clientele and post some of my old pictures. Hey baby bro you actually got that light bulb going!" and slapped his thigh.

“What, cant I have a good idea every now and then?" Kili smirked and slid out of the jeep. With his brothers eyes no longer on him, Kili cupped himself through his tight pants and readjusted himself so his chub was on full display, but not enough to be crude. Grinning, Kili walked around the vehicle and met Fili on the other side, leaning against the jeep as Fili dug out what he needed. “The sooner we get this done," he started as he frowned. “The better. If I have to sit in there and listen to stories from the wedding, I will walk my ass into the ocean later and drown myself."

Taking his laptop and CD out he shut the jeep’s door, “Well, ‘fraid to say I’m not into necrophilia. So if you get your," and he lowered his voice, “Sweet, juicy, ass in the ocean and drown it’s over between us," and chuckled as he made a call, “Hello?…Yes, I’m here… Ah…sure…ok, no worries," and hung up looking at Kili with a small frown, "Well they’re still on their way and asked me to get a table," and sighed shoving his phone inside his pocket.

With an annoyed growl, Kili pushed off the jeep and sulked into the restaurant, kicking small shells and rocks on the way. He opened the door and instantly looked up to see that girl behind the counter and made a small sound of disapproval. When she noticed him, she smiled softly and strained to see behind him, her smile tripling in size when her eyes land on Fili. Looking behind him, Kili sees his brother approaching and puts two and two together. He lets the door shut before Fili has a chance to walk in and Kili winds his way to the back, sliding into a booth facing away from the other people inside.

Fili almost slammed into the door when he looked up just in the nick of time to see it was closed. Frowning confused, he walked in and searched around for Kili noticing that he was no where around, “The hell did he-" “Fili!" he mentally groaned before landing his clear eyes on, “Kelly," he said. “I knew you’d come around!" she squealed, “Your brother went this way, come on!" and wrapped her hands around his arm as she guided him to the back. He felt when she squeezed him to get a feel and mentally groaned again. “Here he is!" she sang and winked at Kili. Fili unscrambled himself from her grip and scooted next to Kili. Kelly took her pad out, “What should I serve my favorite customer and his baby brother?" Fili cleared his throat, “Uh, no we are waiting on a couple that’s heading over here. They’re the Rivers so could you please tell them we are at when they get here? I’m only here for business, " he cleared to her, “Ah," she seemed more impressed than anything, “Such a working man…I mean, sure! I’ll let them know you’re here," and she smiled at him and left. Fili frowned as she walked away, “She reminds me of someone…I can’t put my finger on it."


	38. Ch 38

To keep from saying something he knew would dampen the mood of the evening later, Kili bit the inside of his cheek. He could feel eyes on them, burning a hole through the side of his face, and looking over his shoulder, he saw Kelly staring at Fili. His upper lip pinched up into a scowl, and Kili wanted nothing more than to grab Fili’s head and pull him in for a heated make out session right there on the table. Knowing he couldn’t do that and get away with it, he placed his hand high on Fili’s thigh under the table, his fingers squeezing right before the slight bulge from his dick. “I don’t like her, not one bit,” Kili muttered, keeping a tight grip on Fili’s thigh. “She’s a twat; that’s all she is. And all she wants is to get you in bed. Fuck that.”

Fili jumped a bit not expecting Kili’s hand on him, “Take it easy…," he said lowly, “She ain’t getting me no where. Now please," and took Kili’s hand under the table and gently squeezed it, “Your hand there… It’s dangerous, " and smiled at him. Soon enough Kelly was back, “Mr. and Mrs. Rivers are here," she announced as she led them to their side of the booth. “Oh man, still feels odd to hear that," Mrs. Rivers said with a shy chuckle, “Are you two by any chance newlyweds?" Kelly asked glancing at Fili every now and then, “That we are Miss," Mr. Rivers said, “Fili here was our wedding photographer, " he added. Kelly’s eyes widen, “A photographer? That’s awesome!" she said looking amazed at him, “He is indeed amazing," Mrs. Rivers said, “Sure made me feel beautiful as he took those pictures," and they all began to laugh when Mr. Rivers faked a jealous remark, “Yes, well," Fili said, “The pictures did came out beautiful, " and turned on his computer while they ordered their dinner to Kelly.

Hearing them gush at how amazing Fili was made Kili swell inside. Until Kelly opened her mouth and Kili sunk back into the corner. He should have known it was going to be longer than a short visit when Fili started loading up the pictures. Kili exhaled slowly though his nose and scooted away from Fili, sipping on a glass of ice water as he studied the menu. When Kelly returned with the food, before she even had a chance to open her mouth, Kili quickly sat up. “Get me a sundae. Now.” He demanded, eyes narrowed on her as she studied Fili some more. With a short nod, she turned and left and Kili quickly looked away from his brother’s look.

Fili quirked an eyebrow at Kili before turning to Kelly, “An iced tea for me, please" and she left, “Oooh look at Spartacus! " Mrs. Rivers squealed as the pictures of the French bull dog came to view. Fili chuckled, “Ah yes, he was quite the professional model," and Mr. Rivers looked at him, “Those are pretty neat. You know I have some friends that are starting up a pet shop with fashion-esque clothing or something like that. I’m pretty sure they’d be interested in some professional photo’s for advertising. Do you have some kind of website where they could check out your work and such?" Fili paused for a bit, “Well not right now but," and slapped a hand onto Kili’s shoulder, "My little brother here is working on that!" “Great! Let me know when it’s up and ready" and Fili nodded to him, “Here you go," Kelly said as she came in and placed Kili his sundae, "And here /you/ go, with extra lemon" and giggled glancing at the screen, “Oh my gosh that is so cute! Fili you are amazing!" she gushed.

“We’ll flag you down when we’re down," Kili dismissed her with a roll of his eyes. Shrugging off Fili’s hand, he reached forward and grabbed his spoon, pushing it through the layer of hot fudge and into the ice cream. Kili kept a heated gaze on the side of Fili’s face until his brother looked at him. Without blinking, Kili brought the spoon to his mouth and parted his lips, letting his tongue drag out across the ice cream slowly, all while his eyes kept a heated lock on Filis. Smirking, he dropped the spoon back into his ice cream and twirled it around while listening to the happy couple gush about how great the pictures came out.

Fili looked at Kili with widen eyes, “Stop. That." he quietly mouthed but his cheeks began to tint with a red hue and clearly unable to look away. He shifted in his sitting frowning, “Gosh you really took some great angles" Mrs. Rivers said not particularly to Fili since she kept her eyes on the screen, “Look how nice the ocean looks behind the priest, " she pointed out to her husband. Fili looked momentarily at her but switched his eyes back on Kili and he swallowed hard.

Kili could still feel Fili watching him so he slowly looked over to him and removed his spoon from the frozen treat. Half his mouth turned up into a smirk as he brought the spoon to his lips, rubbing the back over them before setting it back in the dish. Kili worked slow at licking his lips clean; the tip of his tongue tracing the outline of his upper lip. When his lips were as clean as he could get them, he grabbed the spoon and brought it back to his mouth, this time sticking it in deep, almost to the back of the throat and closed his lips around it. With a wink, Kili pulled it back out, feeling part of the ice cream dribble out of his lips. “Excuse me, nature calls,” Kili said sweetly as he cleared his throat, dropping the spoon back into the dish. Not waiting for Fili to move from the booth, Kili slid over in front of him, his ass pressing against his crotch for a split second before he stood and walked off towards the bathroom.

Stifling a groan Fili when Kili swept his crotch, he kept his eyes on him as he walked away, “‘Scuse me for a moment, I got to uh…keep watching the pictures I’ll be right back," and stood up prowling after him. Kili must have known, because he suddenly began to sway his ass out of no where. Fili smirked and tried to look as casual as he could as Kili went into the men’s room. When he was about to go in another man stepped out and he moved to the side; he stared out for a bit making sure no one else had any urges to relieve themselves at that moment and went in. He locked the door behind him, noticing that no one else but that grinning fiend was inside. He hooked his gaze with his eyes as he went over to him and cornered him against a wall. Sliding his hands onto Kili’s waist he pressed their groins together and groaned onto his neck, “Baby," he said placing hot kisses on his skin, “Just give me a few more minutes," and grazed his teeth up his jaw line and slip his hands down grabbing his ass, “I promise to screw you here some other time…right now I just wanna make love to you on the beach," and dotted his lips with kisses.

Feigning innocence, Kili pulled away from Fili and smiled sweetly. “Fee, I only came back here to take a piss.” He reached forward, curling his fingers under Fili’s chin and closed the gap between them once more, their bodies pressed together as he jerked his hips up. “But, now that I have you back here, surely a second or two won’t hurt, right?” His teeth caught Fili’s bottom lip and tugged it back, before releasing it with a grin. Kili tilted his head and licked along it, before plunging his tongue in Fili’s mouth. While tongue fucking his mouth, Kili reached between their bodies and began fumbling with his belt, undoing it and unbuttoning his jeans. “Ah, Fee~” he groaned quietly, reaching in and grabbing himself. “I honestly do have to piss.” With a large smirk, Kili pulled back and turned away, pulling himself free as he moved to a urinal. He was bound and determined to get Fili as worked up as he possibly could before they got to the beach.

Fili stood a few seconds motionless on his spot with and a hand pressed against the wall. Taking a deep breath and slapping the wall he stood up straight and, for the second time, fixed his hard on inside his pants. Glaring at Kili he walked towards the door and unlocked it, “Remember to wash your hands, little boy," and opened the door; a man almost slammed into him who was reaching out for the door knob, “Oh sorry!" he said and Fili smiled at him, “No worries, sir," and zipped his pants as he passed by him. But before he could leave the small hallway he found some arms wrap around him, “Saw you coming here," Kelly said grinning, “Need a little break from work?" she said with flirty eyes. Fili took a deep breath and frowned down on her as he unwrapped himself from her hold, “Stop with the shit, little girl. I ain’t interested, " and walked towards the table. Kelly stood there a bit confused as she watched him, but then smiled as she played with her hair sighing.

Kili relieved himself quickly, before resituating himself in his pants. Running his hands under the water long enough for them to be wet, Kili moved out of the bathroom and made a straight line towards their table. His smirked lessened when he saw them all going through the pictures still and stood beside them impatiently. “I’ll meet you in the car…" Kili muttered as he bent down and stuck his hand in Fili’s pocket. He felt his fingers brush against Fili’s cock and it made his own twitch; Kili had only meant to grab the keys. Quickly pulling his hand free, car keys in his palm, he stepped back and hurried out of the restaurant.

Fili went stiff and widened his eyes at Kili as he pulled his hand from his pocket, but then just nodded and returned his attention at the couple, “So I take you like the album?" he asked with a charming smile, “Like it? Oh we love it! Fili these pictures are absolutely beautiful. We now have a wonderful memory documented all thanks to you," Mrs. Rivers said and Fili genuinely beamed at that. Meanwhile, Kelly spotted Kili as he went out and went after him, “Hey," she cried out once they were outside, “Little brother! "

The voice caused the hairs on the back of Kili’s neck to stand. He slowly turned, eyes narrowed as she jogged to catch up with him. “Hey! Can I talk to you for a second?" Kelly asked with a large smile. “Probably not, but thanks for asking," Kili muttered as he turned back around and hurried to the jeep. He just had enough time to unlock the door when he felt a small hand on his shoulder. Kili spun around, yanking his shoulder back away from her touch. “Your brother," Kelly twirled a strand of hair around her finger as she smiled. “What kind of girl does he like?" “He doesn’t have a type," Kili answered dryly. “He has far too much on his plate to worry about some tart." Kelly stepped back, an obvious look of offense on her face. “I’m not—" “So stop throwing yourself at him. He’s not interested in what your used and abused pussy may have to offer." Without another word, Kili slipped into the jeep and slammed the door shut. His hands shook with anger as he dug out his pack of cigarettes, lighting up in the jeep.

Kelly stood there quietly with tears threatening to roll freely from her eyes, “Jerk!!" she burst slamming her hands on Kili’s door and stepped back walking backwards, “Obviously I fell for the right brother! You fat douche!!" and turned to run into the diner. Inside Fili shook hands with Mr. Rivers, “So give me a call when all is ready," he said to Fili, “I will," Fili said with smile, “And thanks for paying for our treats," he added and walked out of the table with his laptop at hand. Before he reached the door he heard a faint cry from the hallway, “Fili…?" he turned and frowned, “Kelly?" and she rushed to hug him, “I’m sorry…I’m so sorry! I promise to be different. ..I’ll. .I’ll change! But please don’t think of me as a slut please!" Fili was confused and rubbed her back, “Uh..Kelly I only said I’m not interested in you…it’s just that-" “Well you brother said otherwise," she spitefully said and looked up at him, “He’s a prick," and rubbed her tears off her face and walked to the ladies room. Heading out Fili saw Kili smoking in his jeep, “Aw..man," he muttered.

When he heard the trunk door open, Kili made no attempt to hide his cigarette from Fili. His brother had a strict no smoking in the car rule to try and convince Kili to just quit, but right now, the smoking was the only thing keeping Kili from giving in to his raging emotions and crying. He was ticked off that he couldn’t keep his jealousy at bay and felt threatened by the girl. He was more than hurt by her comment about his weight and shifted uncomfortably in his seat, feeling his stomach sticking over the top of his pants some. Fili had done a good job at helping Kili feel better recently, the way he spoke of Kili’s body, and the way he touched it as though he worshipped it. But a complete strangers painful comment quickly erased all that and brought his mood down drastically. When Fili opened the door to sit down, Kili turned his head and looked out the window, blinking away the tears that had begun to form.

With a sigh, Fili shut his door and turned the jeep on. He looked over at Kili; knowing that something obviously went down between him and Kelly, he leaned over to him and carefully took the cig from Kili’s hand and threw it out his window, “Not having you break my rules just cause you’re pissed with that girl," and drove out the diner. On their way to the store to get the ice they were quiet; Fili wasn’t sure if it was right to ask right away. He was very much aware that Kili’s mood changed a bit too much, so whatever happened must have been big to have one end of the party in tears and the other in the border of. Parking at the store he turned the jeep off and looked at Kili and passed a hand gently through his hair, “I’ll be right back, sweetheart," he softly said trying to ease him and left towards the store.

Kili leaned into the touch before Fili pulled his hand away and exited the jeep. He threw off his seat belt and turned more onto his side so that his back would be to Fili. He hoped his mood would change for the better by the time they got to the beach, but Kili knew it wouldn’t. With a sad sigh, Kili began to worry about how excited Fili had become to make love on the beach and he instantly regretted teasing Fili has much as he did. His mind instantly brought him back to his weight and he frowned. There was no way Kili would be able to get out of stripping down in the open and it left him nervous and completely self conscious.

In a matter of minutes Fili came back with the bag of ice and opened up the back trunk and spilled the ice inside the cooler. He also got a bottle of lube from the little sex shop inside the store which was rather embarrassing judging by the eyebrow wiggles he got from the teller. He put the bottle near Kili’s blanket. Shutting the back door he slipped into the jeep and noticed Kili laying on his side, “Ki?" he said leaning closer, “You feel alright? Look, if you don’t want to go it’s fine…" he said and petted his hair.

“No, no. Its fine, trust me," Kili answered softly, forcing a small smile to his lips. “Can we just get there please?" The only thing Kili really wanted at this point was to curl up in Fili’s arms and just be held, listening to the sound of the ocean threatening to wash over them. He turned and straightened himself up a bit and pressed the quickest kiss to Fili’s lips, smiling again. “That fucking bitch just got under my skin is all."

Fili nodded and shifted on his seat setting the car on drive; he didn’t push it further, just didn’t seemed right at that moment. Finally, they reached the beach, “A thousand years later…we made it," Fili said parking the car pretty far from civilization. The beach was quiet, lighted with only the Moonlight, and pretty much alone. There were a few other couples, but too far, too into their own thing to notice anything else around them. For a brief moment he ventured the thought on staying inside the jeep; much more private and warm, but left it for another time. Stepping out of the jeep the ocean breeze hugged his skin, “Brr, we need to make that fire soon," he said opening up the trunk and grabbing his backpack.

Helping Fili carry their stuff, Kili lead them far out on the beach, away from the rest of the couples. The air was cool and it sent a shiver down Kili’s back, making him smile at the thought of post sex sweat and cuddling to stay warm. But then his mind quickly reminded him of Kelly’s comment and his smile faded. As they neared the shore, Kili dropped his end of the cooler into the cooled sand, causing Fili to drop his as well. “This looks perfect," he muttered as his eyes scanned the dark ocean before them. There were no other sounds besides the roaring waves and it instantly calmed him. Turning as Fili went to spread the blanket, Kili hugged him from behind, resting his cheek on his lovers back. “I love you, Fee."

Fili smiled turning around to embrace his lover squeezing him, “I love you too, Kee," and place a kiss on his head, “And I’ll love you more if you help me set out our camp," and chuckled turning around to spread the blanket; he placed the cooler on the top edge to help anchor the blanket in place, “Now," he said wiping his hands, “To get that fire going," he said looking around, “We need wood…" and squinted his eyes.

“You should have no problem finding wood," Kili stated with a grin as he reached around Fili’s body and cupped his junk. He was beginning to feel like himself again, pushing Kelly’s words from his mind as he kicked his boots off his feet. Kili started walking towards shore, feeling the icy water rush over his feet as he walked along the edge. He kicked at the foam that formed on the sand as he kept his eyes strained in the dark, searching for any driftwood that may have washed up during the day.

Fili rolled his eyes and looked at Kili for a moment as he headed to the shore; it seemed that he was feeling better, more like himself and he smiled at that. “Try that the branches are as dry as possible," he shouted at him as he unlaced and slipped out if his converse and rolled up his jeans before heading behind him, “I’ll pick up some stones to put around the wood so the fire wont spread," then he suddenly had a small flashback of when he trained with his uncle; he was put as leader of a small group of three and they were on a survival quest in the middle of an unknown forest with very little to nothing of equipment. It was hell and he always had to keep his cool. “Find anything?, " he said with his arms full of decent size rocks.

“I did!" Kili exclaimed proudly, holding out an armful of dried driftwood. As he walked closer to the small area they had set up, he dropped his collected items in a pile and nearly threw himself onto the blanket, letting out a slight huff. Kili turned and sat up, drawing his knees to his chest as Fili began to make a tight ring from the stones. Waves crashed on shore a little further down from where they were and Kili watched the water slowly retreat, causing the sand to nearly shimmer under the bright moonlight. “Its fuckin’ perfect out here," Kili muttered to no one in particular before turning his attention to Fili. “Can we do this more often? Come out here at night?"

Not wanting to waste any more time and use any military skill to spark up fire with two stones, he dug into his pack and spilled some kerosene on the woods and ignited a light match throwing it and instant flames flared up, “Done," he said putting everything away and threw himself next to Kili, snuggling him in the process, “Yes we can," and squeezed him, “Only next time we come with a full stomach and not cook up a whole meal, " and kissed his cheek.

With a slight frown, Kili looked away. “We can, um.” He cleared his throat and lowered his voice. “We can skip eating if you’d like… I could survive just fine without a meal.” Not wanting to alarm his brother, Kili patted his belly and looked at him with a huge grin to try and convince Fili that he was only joking, knowing well enough that he wasn’t. The flames from the fire were quickly growing and it covered them in a comfortable warmth. Kili turned onto his knees and leaned against Fili, pushing him down as he half laid on him. “I’m glad we left home for this. I know you think about it a lot, if taking me away from there was a good idea, and I really hope you don’t regret it.”


	39. Ch 39

Fili looked up at the starry sky above them and idly played with Kili’s hair, “As long as you’re happy, I’ll never regret this," and looked down at him, “Besides being here only got me closer to you so there’s really nothing for me to regret," and smiled at him. Definitely being this way, in front of the ocean, so comfortable with his Kili was more than he could ask for. Soon his stomach growled and he whined, “As tempting as your offer is," and sat up leaning down to his face, “Cause I’m dying to have you in my arms all drowned in ecstasy," and smirked leaning up, “I have to eat or else I’ll have no power to nail you," and chuckled.

“Well then by all means, please. Eat as much as you can.” Kili grinned and reluctantly rolled off of Fili. He stood up and stretched his body, his shirt riding up and exposing some of his belly before he moved to the cooler. The ice did a good job at keeping the meats cold, but Kili couldn’t help but shiver as he dug through the thick frozen layer as he grabbed the meats. “I’m leaving this bit up to you, Fee. If I so much as think about cooking it, we both know it’ll be burnt.” He tossed the packages to Fili and continued pulling some things out, his fingers brushing against the wine bottle. With an amused smirk, Kili pulled it free and held it up. “Feeling a little romantic, are we?”

Fili finished setting his grilling hibachi over the fire and took the meat packages and rolled his eyes as he chuckled, “Everyone knows you drink red wine with red meat," and slapped the burgers into the sizzling grill and began to pour seasonings onto them, “Besides, that’s all for me. None for you. I brought Caprisuns for you to drink to your hearts content, " he joked looking over his shoulders at him.

With wide eyes, Kili scoffed. “I suppose you think you’re funny, do you?” Though acting jokingly offended, Kili returned to the cooler and let out a small huff when he found no Caprisuns. Setting the wine bottle back into the ice, Kili placed the lid back on top and sat on it, watching with adoring eyes as Fili fussed over the meat. As the meats began to cook, their juices leaking out into the tray and mingling with the spices, a delicious smell wafted through the air. Kili’s stomach growled at the scent and his mouth watered, but he pushed the hunger far from his mind, thinking back to Kelly’s hurtful words.

Fili clapped his hands and rubbed them, “Oooh yes! These babies are just about ready. Ki, pass me the buns," he said spreading cheese and BBQ sauce over them. His stomach just growled at the smell of them. When Kili did he opened the pack and prepared two burgers and crawled by the knees over to Kili offering his burger, “Bon appetite, baby" and smiled at him.

Kili took a large bite of the burger, moaning quietly as the taste filled his mouth. Before he even finished chewing that load, he had another bite joining the mix. It was as if his body had never tasted food and he quickly swallowed, bringing the burger back to his mouth for a third large bite. The thought of his chubby stomach and thicker limbs caused him to halt. Kili’s smile wavered and eventually fell as he slowly lowered his hands, holding onto the burger and staring at it. “It’s delicious,” he muttered sadly.

Fili watched his brother eat as he himself took some bites out of his meal, “It is…" he said tilting his head to the side frowning slightly, “There’s more you know, " and smiled lightly as he reached into the cooler and took a beer out, “Wash it down with this," and opened it up for him then took one out for himself and took a long chug of it, “Aahh so good," he said looking back at Kili, “What’s wrong, love?" he said noticing how Kili stared down at his burger.

Kili set the burger on the blanket and quickly popped off the top of the beer, taking a long swig to bide himself more time to muster up a proper reply that wont leave Fili worried. “I just wasn’t as hungry as I thought.” Kili turned and faced Fili with a smile and shrugged. “All that ice cream at the diner. It really is fucking delicious, Fee. And I cant wait to taste it on your tongue later tonight.” With a quick half wink, Kili brought the end of the beer bottle to his lips and tipped his head back, quickly downing it with some dribble rolling off his chin.

Fili chuckled shaking his head as he finished down his burger and took the one Kili left on the blanket, “You barely even touched that ice cream," he said washing down his bite with the beer, “All you did was… Toy with it," and squinted his eyes at him taking a bite from his abandoned burger, “Little tease," and finished the burger, “You sure you don’t want more?" he said taking a small sip, “I know you can eat more than that" and gave him a skeptical gaze.

“I don’t just eat and eat, Fili,” Kili spat back defensively. He instantly lowered his tone, not wanting to start their night off with an argument. “I’m fine, trust me. I guess I’m just a little exhausted, mentally, from everything that’s happened.” With a chuckle, Kili tossed his empty bottle onto the sand beside the blanket and leaned back, using his hands under his head as a makeshift pillow. “I think you may have enjoyed that ice cream a little more than I did, to be quite honest.”

Fili raised an eyebrow but decided to drop it there and finished his beer, “Well, I would say that I did, but next time you decide to sexually play with your food," and set his empty bottle down and kneeled next to Kili, “Do it some place I can easily take you, “and leaned down placing a hand on the other side of Kili’s head and kissed him, “Like here…" he whispered and resumed the kiss darting his tongue in.

Just as Kili predicted, he could taste the burger on Fili’s lips. He smirked and parted his lips, allowing Fili’s tongue to plunge in. While kissing him deeply, Kili reached up and wrapped his arms around Fili’s body. He gave a quick tug, gently urging his brother to move over, and even parted his legs, bending them at the knee and planting his feet firmly on the blanket, so Fili would have room to slide in.

Fili obediently settled himself onto Kili just fine; grinding his weight in as he took him into his arms. Their heads moved from side to side as their lips rubbed against the other and their tongues twisting in a savory dance. It was hard to believe they’ve made it; with all that went down that day, they were finally secured into each others arms; with nothing and /no one/ to disrupt them. “Mmngh…wait nope…not now," Fili said pulling away from the kiss and rolled off of him.

If Fili wanted to get even with Kili for all the teasing he put him through that day, Kili didn’t want to play along. He whined a little at the loss of contact and propped himself up on his elbows to get a good look at Fili. “Why not?" Kili asked, his bottom lip jutting out in a childish pout. “All you’ve been talking about today is getting me out here and fucking me." Not ready to give up just yet, Kili rolled halfway on top of Fili, his leg pinning down both of Fili’s and he leaned in for a kiss.

Fili turned his head away and wiggled out of his grasp, “See, that’s the thing. I don’t feel like fucking you anymore," he said and sighed, “You got me earlier, " he said opening up the cooler, “I am feeling rather romantic tonight," and took the wine bottle out along with two plastic cups. He popped the cork off and served half of cup to Kili and another one for him, “So there’s no need for fucking," he said handing him his cup and took a sip from his own as he settled his back against the cooler.

Confused, Kili takes a small sip and cringes at the bitter taste. “I cant tell if you’re joking or not, Fee." Setting the cup down, he crawled over to Fili and pushed his legs open, moving in between them. He placed his hands on Fili’s waist and bent in for a kiss. Their lips pressed together quickly before Kili pulled back and moved back to his spot on the blanket.

Fili smirked, totally unmoved, and took another sip from his cup and looked around, “This place is so beautiful," he said looking at the dark ocean before them and the waves clashing soothingly against the shore, “It really is just perfect," and looked up at the sky taking a sip, “Perfect place with the perfect company," he said turning his gaze to Kili and smiled, “So why ruin it with sex? It’s not like that’s the only reason you enjoy my company, right?" he said looking at him above his glass as he took another sip smiling with his eyes.

“What? Of course not!” Kili replied with a knitted brow. “Clearly that is not true, or I would have moved out ages ago, and lived in a box on the street somewhere.” He chuckled softly and grabbed his drink once more. “But on that note, I didn’t realize having sex with me could ruin anything.” With a shrug, he brought the cup to his lips, taking a long sip. “Figured it could enhance the evening, but no, you’re right. Why ruin it with sex?” Kili let out a little relieved sigh, though slightly disappointed. Though he may have been leading Fili on all day, he too was feeling the effects of it. But after Kelly’s harsh words, he wasn’t really in the proper mindset to be stripping himself of his clothing and putting his body on full display anyways.

Fili laughed finishing his cup, “I keep forgetting what great actor I am. But anyways, " he said putting his empty cup down and made a grab for his guitar, “Before we can fully engage into any kind of sexual activity, you told me this silly crap about me asking you properly out," he said sitting on top of the cooler and adjusting his guitar over his lap, “Which by the way I did…in my letter. Yeah, right at the end of it. /You/ are the one who hasn’t said yes to me. But anyway, I’ll play along," and began to play with the guitar strings to adjust them properly and cleared his throat, “I plan to sing only three songs, so keep your pants on till then," he chuckled and settled himself more comfortable on the cooler, “This first song will work as my proposal and depending on your decision I will see if you deserve the other two songs," and cleared his throat again, “Oh boy. .." he muttered as he began to rock out the tune to ‘I want to hold your hand’ by The Beatles.

Kili listened with great interest, his eyes sparkling and a large smile planted firmly on his lips. Any lingering bit of negativity was quickly washed away by his brother’s soothing voice. Kili always forgot how amazing a singing voice Fili had, and it nearly almost always knocked the breath right out of him. As Fili finished up, all Kili could do was nod like an idiot, his eyes shining with happiness. He still couldn’t believe Fili actually felt this way about him, and it was almost as if he was discovering his own feelings for the elder all over.

Fili smiled widely and chuckled looking down with a light blush, “I guess I’ll take that as a definite yes," he smirked then his face became more serious as he cleared his throat, “Then you deserve to hear my next two songs," he felt his stomach flutter as he looked back at Kili, “These songs, I heard it from bands that were popular in my time," he gave out a small chuckle, “But they became very dear to me during my teen years because, uhm, well they describe my feelings that I harbored. ..for you and, uh, well they became my private confessions," by then his face was totally red; he was for the first time opening up his deepest secret to Kili and felt very vulnerable, “You asked me how I coped with my feelings this whole time, well, this was one way. These songs helped me convince myself that," he shrugged his shoulders, “It’s ok to feel this way towards my baby brother. I’m not dedicating these songs to you now. .. I did that long before and I sang them to you so many times in my mind," he chuckled nervously, “And now I will truly voice them to you," with another clear to his throat he softly began to tune out in his guitar ‘Can’t help falling in love with you’ UB40 style.

Kili felt as though Fili was truly putting himself on full display. The lyrics mixed with Fili’s voice hit him hard, making it feel as though a weight had been placed on his chest. His heart swelled drastically and he felt tears prick his eyes, which he quickly blinked away. Fili never showed full emotion like this and Kili could hear each word dripping with it. Resituating himself on the blanket, Kili hugged his knees to his chest and rested his chin on his arms, sighing dreamily. When Fili ended the song, Kili was left speechless, gaping at Fili in awe.

Fili smiled shyly, his blush more visible than ever as he looked at Kili’s face. He shuffled in his sitting, settling more comfortably and cleared his throat, “Ok…so this last song is…very cheesy," he chuckled, “It was my guilty pleasure song when it came out. Every single girl in the academy loved it while no other guy said a word of it, however, it became a very popular song amongst couples, " and gave Kili a look, “But for me, the lyrics of this song truly, madly, and deeply describe what I want to experience with you, what I want to give to you in our…relationship as a couple and not as your brother but as your lover," and so Fili began the soft tune of ‘Truly, Madly, and Deeply’ by Savage Garden.

Kili was at a complete and total loss of words. The song pushed him over the edge and tears spilled freely down his cheeks. He hugged his knees to himself harder to try and control the way his body was trembling, threatening to convulse with sobs. It all felt so official now; there was no longer any doubt in Kili’s mind. Fili truly, honestly loved him and no little giggling girl, or crazed almost hook up, or even anyone in the outside world was going to change that. Fili barely had enough time to set his guitar down before Kili launched himself at him. He knocked Fili off the cooler and he fell on top of him, nuzzling his neck and crying against it as his fingers gripped hard at his shirt.


	40. Ch 40

It took him a second to realize what happened after the rush of falling over onto the sand. Kili was firmly grasped on top of him and crying; feeling his lungs fill with air again he chuckled with tears free falling from his own eyes as well and held him tighter, “Now I know what a celebrity feels when a crazy fan falls on him," he joked but began to press kisses to the side of Kili’s hair, “I love you so much, Kili, " he sniffed. So many years without being able to say these words with a deeper meaning to him; so many years without being able to confess and say, “I’m in love with you! You’re my life!" and dotted more kisses onto him as he held him as close as possible.

"I love you too, Fee." Nothing around them mattered anymore as Kili quickly wiped away the tears and went in for a deep kiss. The sound of the ocean faded away and the fears of their relationship, the worries of his body, it all melted as he parted his lips and pushed his tongue past the seam of Fili’s. He didn’t care if they had sex at this moment; all he wanted was to prove to Fili how much he utterly loved him and would be willing to do damn near anything to keep him happy. With a soft moan, Kili moved his hands to Fili’s dreads and grabbed a good amount with both fists, holding Fili’s head in place as he moved his own, smothering Fili in kisses.

Fili hummed into the kiss and gladly accepted everything he was offering. He slid his hands down and raised Kili’s shirt just enough for him to slip his hands inside. Kili felt warm and plump and he loved it; he squeezed wherever he could. His lips felt amazing and his tongue felt sensual against his; that kiss made him feel loved and wanted, which was arousing him. Moving his head to the side he panted for air, “Oh Ki…I wanna make love to you…" he whispers as the waves clashed in front of them.

Kili suddenly felt more self conscious than ever. He pulled back and looked at Fili with nervous eyes, his heart thudding so quickly it was as though they were to make love for the first time again. “You… You sure?” Though his mind was screaming ‘no’, Kili’s body had something completely different in mind. He could feel his cock tenting painfully in his pants and he groaned, rolling his hips down against his lovers. But while he wanted it more than anything, his stomach churned violently. Kelly’s words were once more tormenting his mind, no matter how hard he tried to shake them free. Letting out a shaky breath, Kili reached down and slipped his hands under Fili’s shirt and began to slide it up over his head, his lips instantly finding the first patch of skin it could.

Fili helped in taking his shirt off and hissed when his bare back hit the cool sand at the same time Kili’s warm lips graced his skin, “Awwngh…" he groaned raking his hands into Kili’s hair totally messing up his ponytail, “Of course. ..I’m sure baby..mmmngh," he said arching his back seeking more contact from Kili’s lips on his body, “Looks like you do too," he smirked as he began to lift his shirt.

Panicking slightly, Kili grabbed Fili’s hands and stopped him from pulling his shirt up any higher. Before his lover had a chance to question him, Kili moved his mouth to Fili’s nipple and sucked it in past his lips, flicking his tongue over the hardened bud. His grip on Fili’s hands remained strong as he moved to the other nipple, grinding his teeth around it lightly before sucking on it, his mouth making a slight smacking sound as he pulled back. “Of course I want it, baby,” he mewled with a smile, slowly letting go of the hands still gripping his shirt.

Fili’s eyes opened widely and his back barely touched the sand as Kili really skilled mouth worked his nipples; he swore he reached the stars above. When Kili was done he looked up at Kili with a wide grin and sat up with him on his lap, “Hnng, then let’s move back to the blanket," and locked his lips with his as they crawled back onto it. Once there, Fili cupped Kili by the neck as they both kneeled while making out. Nipping and sucking his lower lips Fili guided his hands down and again began to slowly lift Kili’s shirt.

Kili felt his heart leap to his throat as Fili began to fuss with his shirt again. He reached down and slid his hand over Fili’s, their fingers intertwining as he forced Fili to stop. Smirking, he took Fili’s hands and lifted them above his head, holding them high in place as his lips sucked at the skin just beneath Fili’s ear. He moved his mouth to Fili’s ear and nibbled on his earlobe, smiling to himself. Kili held both of Fili’s wrists with one hand and moved his other down between their bodies and began to palm Fili through his pants, squeezing the thickness and rubbing his thumb over the tip.

Fili shivered all over, feeling vulnerable in that position and his knees feeling weak by the sudden pleasure waves that invaded his body. He bucked his hip forward towards the pleasing hand that so deliciously touched him. He closed his eyes, his breathing beginning to hitch, as he enjoyed his little brother’s ministrations. But then suddenly he began to frown and untangled his hands from Kili’s grip, “Stop, stop, stop," he said pushing gently Kili’s hand from his member. He swallowed hard fixing himself and looked at Kili, “What’s going on?" he asked panting slightly, "I said I wanted to make love to /you/. Not this!….yet" and sat down resting his arms over his knees looking out to the ocean, “You know I haven’t truly been able to enjoy /you/. All we’ve done is get into the moment and even on our first time we were so focused on what was to happen that…" he shrugged, “I just want to explore you with all my senses…learn every ripple, every curve you have," and looked at him, “I want to make /love/ to you," and sighed.

Kili’s breathing was increasing rapidly as Fili spoke. What Fili wanted, Kili craved as well. He enjoyed memorizing every indent of Fili’s muscles, his part of him; but Kili just couldn’t find the strength within him to give in to Fili’s desires. With a soft sigh, Kili sat back on his ass and drew his knees to his chest. He hugged his legs, trying to make himself feel as little as possible. Resting his chin on his arms, he looked up to Fili and shot him a small smile. “I’m sorry. It’s just…” He shrugged and looked away. “I love the way you make me feel, and I get a little excited thinking about it. We can make love if you want… Take it slower than we have been. But I’m…” Clearing his throat, Kili looked back up at Fili and blushed. “I’m cold, alright? Cant I just leave my shirt on this time?”

Fili looked at him and frowned, "Make love if I..?" and shook his head looking away, “Nah, Kili. I’ll make love to you when we both want it," and sighed turning over to the cooler and took a beer out, “But," he said popping the cap off, “You’ll have to excuse me, I don’t feel like getting into the moment at the moment," and took a swig from his bottle; he couldn’t help but feel rather annoyed. He could sense that Kili was hiding something and it bothered him.

“Fili?” Kili moved next to him and placed his hand on his arm. “I want to! Just because I want to keep my shirt on, it’s not good enough for you? Look, I’m sorry alright? I’m not feeling very attractive right now and would much rather just keep my fucking shirt on!” With a slight growl of annoyance, Kili moved to the far end of the blanket and laid down, instantly curling up on his side. His erection had long gone down and he no longer felt the desire to be anywhere near Fili at the moment. Looking out at the waves, Kili let out a quiet exhale, his brow knitting in thought. “You can thank your little girlfriend, by the way. The one you just wont up and tell you’re not interested in.”

Fili almost spit his beer when he heard Kili, “I so did! Back at the diner today!" he snapped looking at Kili’s back, “I did tell her I’m not interested in her!" he huffed slouching back against the cooler, “Then I don’t know what happened, she came to me all teary eyed and said you called her a slut," he put his bottle down not caring for it anymore and just hanged his arms over his knees again puffing air out.

“If you told her that, then why did the fucking tramp corner me out in the stupid parking lot and start bugging me about you like she actually thought she stood a chance with you?” Kili stood angrily and looked down at Fili. “Yeah, I fucking called her a slut. But you know what little miss perfect said back to me? She called me a ‘fat douche’ alright? There you have it. I’m nothing but a fucking fat douche.” With a sarcastic smile, Kili walked off, breathing heavily.

Fili looked up at him with a frown more knitted than he’s ever had and quickly went after him. Reaching him he spun him around by an arm, “I don’t give a CRAP what the FUCK she thinks!!" he yelled, “I told her what I had to and that’s that! There’s nothing else I can fucking do!!" the waves vibrated against his outburst, “I. Only. Love. You.! Or didn’t you just fucking hear me back there?! Did you really read my letter?! I don’t know what the fuck else do you want me to do honestly!" he said flapping his arms onto his sides in an exasperated motion.


	41. Ch 41

Kili gave Fili a small push as he stepped backwards. “Yes I read the fucking letter! Yes I heard what you fucking said! I’m just having a really hard time figuring out why you’d be interested in such a fuck up like me! FUCK, Fili!” Kili balled his fists and turned once more, taking a few long strides before pausing and turning to face Fili once more. “I have fucking loved you for so long now, and in those years, I have convinced myself of every reason why you couldn’t possibly love me back. Because I’m too young, too dumb, too slow, not a good enough warrior, can’t focus, too ugly, too annoying, too pathetic, too clingy, too loud. Just fucking everything. And to know that none of that is true? I just cant fucking picture it, alright? When you spend years, /years/ convincing yourself that you’re not fucking good enough for someone because it is easier than facing any truth, it’s hard to just pretend none of it happened! And then to be reminded on a daily basis of one of your biggest insecurities?!” Kili looked up with an obvious mixture of pain and confusing on his face. “I’m envious of your body, Fee. Putting all the sexual attraction aside, I wish I could have a body like yours. I don’t have the patience and the willpower to get it, and I hate myself every day for it. I see the way the girls look at you; drooling over you. I wish I could force myself to just fix it, make myself better for you.” Letting his gaze drop, Kili exhaled deeply and spoke in a whisper that nearly got overpowered by a crashing wave. “I don’t get how you’re not disgusted by me.”

Every word that spilled from Kili’s mouth was like a cold, icy slap, the kind that burned the skin. His brow didn’t soften but his eyes did; he pushed his dreads back as he took in all that he just heard. How in the world did Fili never saw this? Never noticed his baby brother’s low expectation of himself; sure Kili had always compared himself to him many times but he never thought it be to this degree. “Mahal, Kili…" he finally voiced, his dreads blowing to the current of the breeze, “Why didn’t you tell me about this before?!" his eyes filled with tears so pained to see his brother, the love of his life, like this, “Come on," he said taking Kili’s hand and dragged him back to their camp.

Following behind silently, Kili kicked at the sand before they made it to the blanket. Sitting down, he kept his gaze lowered, unable to face Fili after his massive breakdown. “I did try telling you one time. Remember when I went out for training with Dwalin, and I ended up hurting my arm? Dwalin was ranting and raving to Thorin that I couldn’t pay attention and any injury I sustained was my fault and my fault alone? I came to you near tears that night and told you how I’ll never be as great a warrior as you would be? You convinced me otherwise, promised me with the proper training and practice I could be. That night, you gave me a little bit of hope. Part of my fears began to lessen and it scared me. I started thinking that everything I told myself may not have been true, but it got me realizing if it wasn’t true, you just couldn’t love me because you didn’t want to. And that right there hurt more than anything I ever told myself before.”

Fili remembered that night and he looked down shaking his head, “I should have done more for you. .." he said scooting Kili towards him. He settled himself behind him and embraced him caging him with his legs on each side, “Oh Kili…" he said softly as he rested his chin on his shoulder, feeling immediate warmth from Kili’s body, “Please understand this, if only just this," he said giving him a small squeeze, “I fell in love with you for being you. Regardless on how you look, I will always adore your smile, oh Ki, when you smile you take my breath away; your eyes that from day one captivated me. I will always love your hyper self, your spontaneity, your sassiness, your mischievousness, your playful childish ways," he sighed chuckling, "You are so many things that I’m not…" he said moving Kili’s hair to the side, “And then there’s your loving side, your kindness, your sweetness, and," he smirked, “Your sexy, sultry, naughty side…that I’m so happy to enjoy," and kissed his cheek, “And yes, I am physically attracted to you. Very much so. But the fact is I fell in love with you because you’re you. I don’t know where all this negativity comes from but I swear to you I’m going to get rid of it," and held him tighter with his arms.

Leaning back into Fili’s hold, Kili let out a shaky breath. His lovers words hit him hard and he tried with all his might to believe them and hold onto them. He didn’t know either where all the negativity came from, but he was sick of it all; the constant doubting and the little voice inside him that was bound and determined to make him feel like absolute shit all the time. Licking his bottom lip, Kili turned in Fili’s arms and sat on his knees. He reached out and cupped both sides of the elder’s cheeks with his hands. “I wish I could have told you sooner,” Kili whispered, locking his eyes with Fili’s. As he exhaled through his nose, Kili leant in slowly, unsure of himself and slotted his lips over Fili’s. He held him there, still, just pressing their lips together as his eyes slowly slipped shut.

Fili closed his eyes as well and pressed his lips against Kili’s. He held him by his waist but didn’t deepen the kiss; he simply kissed his lips softly over and over. It wasn’t the moment to get lusty nor excited, just understanding. Squeezing his sides Fili withdrew a bit looking warmly at Kili’s eyes, “What do you want to do, love? Watch the sunrise here? Or go home? I promise you won’t have to go to school tomorrow" he said with a small smile.

“I want to stay here," Kili muttered as he pulled back and resettled himself on the blanket. “I’m sorry I ruined the night… That stupid girl got to me I guess. I’m just so freaked out that you’ll realize I’m not worth all the effort of a relationship that we have to work so hard to keep going." Before Fili had a chance to open his mouth and protest, Kili raised his hand to silence him. “Don’t say anything… I feel how I feel and I cant help it…"

Fili scooted closer to him and sighed staying quiet for a while and listened to the waves. He looked up and saw the Moon and then down onto the ocean again; he took Kili into his arms again and nuzzled his neck, “You didn’t ruin anything. When people go out on dates it’s to get to know the other better and that’s what I want. I want to get to know you better not just on a physical level. I want you to tell me everything," and held him tighter, “I don’t care if I have to fight every single day to make our relationship work. I will do it. It’d be boring if I didn’t had to," and chuckled, “You’re worth every bit of work," and rested his chin on his shoulder again, “Besides, I do like your clingy self and jealousy….sometimes…" he smirked.

Kili chuckled and shook his head. “I find that hard to believe, but I will work on it. Just the thought of anyone else getting your attention drives me insane, I don’t mean to act out the way I do though. It just happens.” He let out a quiet exhale and studied Fili’s face for a moment before kissing him tenderly. “I know you said you didn’t want to just focus on the physical aspect of our relationship, and I agree wholeheartedly, but Fee. If you still want to make love out here tonight, I do too…” Blushing slightly, Kili let his gaze drop and he nibbled his bottom lip nervously. “We can just start over fresh tonight. I don’t want tonight to just be me freaking out on you.”

Fili smiled at Kili cupping one of his cheeks and rubbed it gently with his thumb, “Tell you what, if it happens it happens and if it doesn’t it’s ok too. It’s not like the beach is going anywhere. I didn’t just come to nail you on the sand like I said earlier," he chuckled and pecked his lips, “I’m actually glad you broke down because now I know better and Ki, I will do all in my power to help you. I promise," and kissed him again.

Kili breathed out heavily and sat up on his knees. He bent in and slid his arm around Filis neck, drawing him closer until their bodies pressed together. Deepening the kiss, Kili let out an almost inaudible whine and tilted his head to the side. He rolled his tongue forward and teased Fili’s bottom lip with it, lapping at it eagerly. Kili needed Fili in more ways than one right now and his body was beginning to react as such. Though Fili had mentioned allowing things to happen as they might, Kili needed Fili to prove he truly was interested in him, regardless if he had extra pudge to his belly or not.

Fili closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Kili’s waist pressing himself more against him. His head was tilted back as Kili towered slightly over him; his mouth was completely opened for him allowing Kili’s tongue to take over. But he soon gently snatched it between his teeth and suckled it as he switched to kneel as well. Once on his knees he lets go of his tongue and tilt his head to the side dipping his own into Kili’s mouth and took over; his hands roamed the back of Kili as he nipped and sucked his lips. Then he slowly pulled back and looked at him in the eyes as his hands slid down and his fingers carefully lifted the bottom of Kili’s shirt, for the third time, and slowly pulled up.


	42. Ch 42

At first, Kili’s hands shot straight down to Fili’s to stop him. His heart caught in his throat as he locked gazes with his brother, his eyes full of uncertainty and apprehension. With a deep swallow, Kili slowly began to help Fili remove his shirt, keeping his eyes shut tightly in the process. He pulled it over his head and grabbed the fabric from Fili, tossing it onto the blanket beside them. He kept his eyes shut as he bent in, blindly seeking Fili’s lips.

Fili smiled at his lover’s behavior and leaning in he closed the gap between them. Locking their lips together he pushed Kili onto the blanket and settled himself on top of him. But he didn’t lingered on his lips for long; he soon began to trail kisses down to his neck, licking and nipping gently over the hickey he marked on him earlier. Then he moved his lips over to his collarbone, grazing his teeth over it. Meanwhile, his other hand slithered up Kili’s side, touching him slowly and sensual but with a burning touch of desire.

Fili’s hand felt warm and heavy on Kili’s skin. He felt his muscles tighten underneath the touch and let out a soft noise of approval. Though fueled by lust, Fili’s movements felt caring and gentle; the elder holding true to his word about wanting to know every bit of Kili’s body. With a quick snap of his hips, Kili felt himself begin to harden fully, causing him to groan and crave more of the explorative touch. He reached down and pressed his fingers into the tight flesh of Fili’s waist. His lips found Fili’s neck as he kissed the skin with a needy passion, sucking the flesh and nibbling with his teeth, leaving behind a forming mark.

Fili let out a low moan as Kili made his brand on him and grinded his hip down finding Kili’s. When he let go of his neck Fili resumed his exploration as he pressed his lips on Kili’s chest. Of the two, Kili developed more bodily hairs and so whenever he passed his tongue slowly over he would stick them onto Kili’s skin smearing them in his saliva. Soon his mouth found a nipple and without much thought, he circled the nub with the tip of his tongue before taking it all into his mouth and gently sucked it. His hands moved slowly around his abdomen, taking all that meaty flesh, he made a small hum onto the nipple he so dearly suckled and pushed his groin further down.

An electric jolt hit Kili’s body, growing in his spine and shooting straight down to his prick. “Fuck, Fi!” He groaned deeply, the crashing waves drowning out his voice. Fili’s lips and tongue left behind a damp trail that caused goose bumps to form on his skin from the chilled night air. Flames kept the air decently warm until the wind switched direction, keeping the heat from reaching them. Kili’s body broke out in a subtle sweat, giving his skin a glistening appearance under the moonlight.

The chill of the night hit Fili’s back as soon as the protective warmth from their fire withdrew from them. Using his arms he lifted himself up and kneel sitting on Kili; his eyes trailed up and down Kili and bit his lower lip. He was looking absolutely beautiful with his skin half glowing with the fire’s light and half shimmering under the moonlight. His flushed face was so sensual and erotic at the same time, Fili could feel his erection reacting too well to it. But he needed to see more. Mounting off of him he crawled back and began to take Kili’s boots off and once he did, he scooted up and undid Kili’s pants. He looked at him in the eyes before sliding them down taking his underwear in the process; he was glad when Kili lifted his bum so he could fully slide them off. When Fili took the last jean leg off Kili’s foot he kneel back in front of him and spread his legs open. He held Kili’s knees to keep him from closing them and scanned all of his body with an intense gaze.

Being under Fili’s curious gaze left Kili fully flushed and turning pink. He propped himself up on his elbows some to get a better look at his lover’s face, letting out a silent sigh of relief to discover Fili studying him with an actual wondering gait to him instead of looking on at him in disgust as Kili had feared. He relaxed enough to lay back down on the blanket, putting his hands under his head as a makeshift pillow. Kili could still feel the burning heat from Fili’s eyes scan over his entire being, and though he knew Fili was doing so to only get a better picture of Kili’s body, Kili’s heart rate increased rapidly in his chest. The brunette felt completely exposed being out in the open and nude, but it was also a rush at the same time.

Fili gazed at Kili and his heart began to race making his breathing hitch; he felt his body go through a heated cold and felt the night air cooler on his skin as he began to sweat. He could feel in the breeze very small droplets from the sea that hit their skin. He let out a long sigh as he shivered; the sight before him was absolutely, “Breathtaking…," he said as his eyes finally locked with Kili’s, “Fuck…," he said crouching forward, both arms on each side of Kili, "You really make me hard," and pressed his lips onto Kili’s stomach; the one place he’s been dying to explore. At first he pressed soft kisses around it, but when he found Kili’s navel he stuck his tongue out and dipped it into it. Then he took it out and circled its tip over the edges and slide it back in this time adding his lips into the mix. Blowing hot breath over it, he flicked his tongue in and out to then dip back in and kissing the moist flesh. One of his hands worked up his chest and cupped him, to then tease one of Kili’s nipples, rubbing his thumb ever so softly over the hardened nub.

Kili’s prick was leaking small drops onto his stomach as his muscles clenched under Fili’s lips. The attention he was receiving was dizzying and he tipped his head back, sucking down cool gulps of air to keep himself under control. His hand grabbed Fili’s shoulder, bitten nails digging into the tanned flesh as he fought back the urge to buck underneath him. Kili sucked in his bottom lip to stifle the moaning working up his throat as Fili teased his navel. He never realized how fantastic it could feel to have such attention put on the one part of his body he felt the worst about, but now that Fili was actually taking the time to prove to him that he loved Kili’s body regardless, it left a silly smile tugging at his lips. Kili moved his hand to the back of Fili’s head and gently held him in place as quiet whimpers got washed away by the roaring ocean. The entire surreal feeling was almost enough to have Kili mess himself, but the young Durin was determined to hold off as long as he possibly could.

Fili tongue fucked his navel a bit more before traveling his lips down his abdomen. Fili was getting more heated and restless by now and it showed in his affections. On his way down to Kili’s hip bone he would nip and suckle his pudgier area and his hands would grab him with more need. “Ohh Kili. ..mmmng Kili..!" he huskily hissed onto him passing the edges of his teeth over the bone and trailed needy kisses down his groin. But once there he caressed his lips up one of Kili’s thighs and closed his eyes hissing when he reached his knee, while his hand scratched the other thigh with his fingertips in flaming touch. He panted and opened his eyes; burning him with his gaze all the way up to his eyes, “I want you Kili, " he hoarsely voiced as he began to unbutton his pants, “You drive me insane…" and his dick spring out his pants all fat and red from the blood that filled it.

Kili’s eyes instantly fixed on his brothers cock. His body began to ache and crave the spreading burn that consumed him as Fili filled his hole. He wiggled free out from under Fili and sat on his knees again. One hand cupped the back of Fili’s neck while the other pressed against the slight dip in his back. Pressing their bodies flush together, Kili bent in and kissed his brother desperately. Their lips slid together in a rough manner as Kili’s tongue plunged into Fili’s mouth. As they made out, Kili slowly tipped him back until he was lying, Kili crawling into his lap once more. Their pricks pressed against each others in an arousing way and he could feel Fili leaking onto him. Wordlessly, Kili broke the kiss and instantly attached his lips to Fili’s neck. His hands brushed the blonde dreads back as he sucked and kissed his skin, his hand traveling down onto Fili’s chest. Fingers toyed with the hardened nipples before being replaced with Kili’s mouth, his tongue darting out and flicking over the sensitive bud. He moved his mouth to the distinct chest muscles and he dragged his tongue along each line, moving down to Fili’s lower belly. Seeing his brother’s prick arch perfectly onto his stomach left Kili growling as he wrapped his fingers around him. He kissed the tip and let his tongue flatten out over the top. Kili teased his love for a few moments with tantalizingly slow licks before sucking the head into his mouth completely. He bent down several times to cover the entire length before pulling back completely and giving him a few slow tugs. “Make love to me, Fee,” Kili said with a rough voice. His eyes caught Fili’s and for a moment he felt his stomach clench.

Now it was Fili’s turn to have his moans and groans drowned by the sound of the waves. He arched his back as Kili teased his cock and clenched his teeth tight trying to control his urge to just spill right then. He panted and shivered when he heard Kili say those words. Finding his strength again he sat up and fumbled his hand around and grabbed his backpack; frantically searching he frowned when he couldn’t find the bottle of lube. Then he remembered how he just left it near the blanket on the jeep. Mentally cursing he looked over Kili, who looked so needy waiting for him, and forgot all about the abandoned bottle. Scooting closer to him he clashed their lips together and made Kili lay on his back again; he kneel up and spread Kili’s legs, “Looks like I gotta use nature’s lube," he smirked and spit into his hand a few times and smeared his saliva over his fingers. Not wasting time he inserted two fingers in Kili’s hole and fingered his way up. Feeling satisfied, he slipped his fingers out and spit his hand again and rubbed his penis with it, getting some of his pre cum into the mix. Taking a deep breath he took Kili’s legs and wrapped them around his waist; he fixed his dick between Kili’s entrance leaned down. He locked his eyes with his lover and entwined one of their hands together, resting them against the blanket besides Kili’s head; the waves hit the shore, the breeze teasingly sprayed their bodies with the ocean’s mist and the Moon shone down on them. Fili’s gaze softened yet the intensity was there and almost smiled as he leaned in closer, “I love you…," he whispered over Kili’s lips before they touched and right then he thrust his cock in.

The entire world around them melted away; the only sounds Kili heard as he rocked his hips up against Fili’s was the sound of their skin smacking against each other. He tried to keep his eyes opened for the most part, enjoying the way Fili’s brow creased and his lips parted whenever he would grunt with his thrusting. But Kili found the ecstasy coursing through him far too intense and his lids would slowly flutter shut. “Fuuuck, Fili,” Kili moaned loudly, lifting his back off the blanket. Using his muscles in his legs wrapped around Fili to keep himself lifted, Kili clawed hard at the blanket. He grabbed a fistful with each hand and threw his head from side to side. The new angle allowed Fili to clip his prostate, causing white hot sparks to shoot down his spine and pool in his gut.

“Nnngh.. ahh..ahhh…" Fili panted as he rammed into his brother. He opened his eyes and looked down at Kili; his eyes widen at the sight. Kili’s eyes were closed shut with his brow knitted and sweaty, his mouth gaping opened forming an ‘o’ as he moaned and panted. What thrilled him the most was the way Kili moved up and down underneath him in accordance to his thrust, “Oooohnngh!! Fuck….!!," he groaned at the ecstasy that invaded his system at the erotic scene that was his little brother. Taking both of Kili’s arms he pinned them onto the blanket next to his head using them to anchor his strength as he both quickened and toughened his thrusts.

Moaning Fili’s name in quick concession, Kili felt his untouched prick pulsate. His ball sac drew up tight against his body and he writhed with pleasure. Kili wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer. “F-Fuck, Fee, I love you,” he cried out, opening his eyes. His gaze locked on Fili’s as his body went rigid. His orgasm ripped through him as he focused on Fili’s face, the only thing he wanted to have in his mind as his body lost control. Kili’s muscles contracted tightly around Fili as his cock spurted out warm cum all over his chest, some even spraying up high enough to dot his chin. He let out a silent scream as his body began to fell weak, finding it harder and harder to keep his legs wrapped around Fili’s body.

Watching Kili spill all over himself and feeling his tight walls close in around his shaft he leaned up and held Kili’s legs firmly around him as he gave in his final thrusts and came inside his lover. “Ahh..ahh…m-my..awngh Ki..," he panted leaning forward and rested his forehead on top of Kili’s. He closed his eyes passing his orgasm still inside his lover; he didn’t want to pull out, he belonged there, inside his little brother. So many years yearning, dreaming, and fantasizing about this very moment and now that he has it he wants to live it as much as he can. He panted over Kili’s own breathing and slowly opened his tired eyes to look at him, “Did…you like it, baby?" and chuckled shifting his hip slightly but still very much inside his love.

“Only a little,” Kili joked breathlessly, feeling the sticky mess between them. He reached up with a trembling hand and brushed sweaty sticky hair covered with sand from his face. Using the back of his hand, he wiped up the little bits of cum off of his chin and upper chest and wiped it on the blanket. He smirked and pressed a soft kiss to Fili’s lips, wrinkling his nose as he felt a bit of Fili’s cum leak out of him. Weak arms wrapped around the middle of Fili’s body and pulled the lad down on top of him, his full body weight resting on him. Kili let out a small content hum as he nuzzled his neck, his stubble chin pressing against his skin. “I could easily get used to this feeling.”

Fili let his body give in and fully rested on top of Kili; his limping dick couldn’t hold in much longer and slipped out on its own, letting loose his cum that oozed out his hole. He took a deep breath and chuckled into Kili’s neck, “If this is what I have to look forward to every night, hey, I’m in too…literally," and leaned his head up to peck Kili’s lips, “Mahal, you’re fucking gorgeous," and pecked him again and then dived in for a full on kiss.

Kili kissed him back, parting his lips for Fili to deepen it. His hand reached out to cup Fili’s cheek as he tilted his head, rolling his tongue forward. The kiss was slow, passionate and just perfect to help come down from the strong orgasm. The flames from the nearby fire were angled in their direction, the heat licking over them and causing a shudder to pass through Kili’s body. Grinning, he pulled back from the kiss and nipped Fili’s lips a couple times. “Hey Fee,” he started, slightly nervously. His fingers reached up and grabbed a dread, twirling it around. “Have you ever thought about me maybe… Inside of you?”


	43. Ch 43

Fili loved the sound their lips made when they slow kissed like that but especially how Kili’s lips felt; it was so sexy and sensual. It still amazed him they were actually cuddling like this after making love /on the beach/; it felt like a dream. He smiled feeling so good seeing Kili happy again after that horrible breakdown. But his eyes slightly widen at Kili’s question. He stayed quiet for a bit and then shyly chuckled with his cheeks tinted with red, “To be frank, no," he said looking at his eyes resting one hand on his cheek and began to stroke it with his thumb, “You see, all my dreams involved me having you. Taking you into my arms claiming you…being inside you, " he smirked looking away for a moment and then locked his eyes again with his, “I know it sounds selfish, but that’s where I feel I belong. And Mahal, you feel absolutely amazing around me," and leaned in to peck his lips gently, “Heh, sorry," he said with a bit of guilt, “But this means that you have thought about it…" and his gaze turned into a playful one, “Spill it."

Kili couldn’t help but feel a bit disappointed by Fili’s response. He blushed deeply and looked away as he shook his head. “No, I haven’t thought about it before, it was just a random question.” Looking back up, he caught Fili’s knowing glare and he sighed. “Alright, I may have thought about it once or twice when jerking off. I would, uh,” he cleared his throat, feeling awkward. “Start off and imagine it was you touching me… And when I pictured you going down on me, I would spit in my hand and pretend it was your mouth instead. But when I thought about being inside of you I…” Kili laughed softly, not believing he was truly voice this to Fili. “I would squeeze my hand really tight. There you have it,” he finished with a sheepish grin.

Fili looked at Kili quietly for a few seconds, “Awww!" and then pampered his whole face with kisses, “That’s so cute! My little bro fapping for my ass, " he teased then pinched his cheek. He chuckled looking at Kili’s annoyed face and nommed him around his neck, “Aw come on," he said, “I have confessed way more embarrassing stuff than that," then scrunched his nose at a thought, “I was a real pervert…I guess I still am…" and raised an eyebrow at himself.

“You still are a pervert,” Kili answered with a large grin. “But, I may not be too innocent either.” He looked at Fili with a soft smile on his lips. “What else have you been hiding from me all these years, Fi? I feel as if I’m getting to know a whole different side of you that I never knew existed. What did you use to think of, hm? I just confessed I used to jerk it while wishing I was buried balls deep in your ass. Surely you can’t beat that one?” Kili covered Fili’s mouth with his own and made out with him for a few moments before pulling back, interested to hear what the elder had to say.

After their kiss Fili took a deep breath before speaking, “Sadly, yes I can…" he puffed out some air and shook his head chuckling a bit, “You see tonight, I finally had my biggest fantasy come true, " and shyly smiled at him, “You know how I’ve told you that your body has always turned me on, even when you were in your awkward teen years?," when Kili nodded he did as well, “Well there’s more to it…" but then he made a face and stayed quiet.

Kili narrowed his eyes and tilted his head in anticipation. When Fili refused to continue, Kili let out a deep sigh and kissed his forehead. “You can tell me anything, Fee. Don’t get all shy on me now!” Kili was nearly dying inside to know what his brother was going to say until he clammed up. He kissed him again, this time his lips placed on the corner of his mouth. “Please, Fee? Tell me?"

Fili groaned and knelt up fixing his satisfied dick into his underwear and pulled his pants up but left it unbuttoned and unzipped. He sat his ass on the blanket bending his knees and resting his arms on them and looked at Kili still all beautifully naked. Taking a deep breath he continued, “You physically turn me on," he said rather seriously, "You always have. And you were a bit chubbier when we were younger," he swallowed hard passing a hand over his dreads, “Well, I would sometimes jack off thinking about your pudgier parts…" his cheeks were burning in red, “Of me grabbing you and biting those delicious parts…especially your stomach and when I would ram into you," he cleared his throat, “All of you would bounce," he said looking quite flustered and then began to smile hiding his face with one hand.

Kili couldn’t help but gape at Fili wide eyed. A sudden warmth traveled through his body and he quickly sat up. He felt self conscious at the thought and his smile quickly faded. “You what?” Clearing his throat, Kili drew his legs to his chest to mock the way Fili was sitting and he wrapped his arms around his legs. He looked up and caught Fili’s gaze, unsure of exactly how to feel. “Did you really get off to thinking of my fat?” After a moment, the tiniest smile began to form on Kili’s lips. He laughed softly and shook his head. “You’re not fucking with me, are you? I /hated/ how I looked back then; you think now is bad? I used to shower with the lights off so even I wouldn’t have to look at myself.” Sitting on his knees, Kili leaned in and pulled Fili’s hand away from his face and gave him a small smile. “I will never understand you, Fili.”

Fili frowned at Kili and shook his head, “No, I ain’t joking," he said firmly but then his cheeks burned again and he cleared his throat, “I’m not done yet," he groaned and hid his face this time with both hands, “Awwgh Mahal!" he yelled in them and then revealed himself, "This is the part that makes me a giant sex fiend…," he said looking out into the ocean, “You’d sometimes slipped into my bed whenever you had a nightmare and such remember? " he said looking at him briefly, “By the next morning, when you left the bed, I…," he swallowed hard, “I would take the pillow you used and by your scent think it was you I was touching as I fapped my woody off," and closed his eyes shaking his head down.

“You would touch yourself after lying with me?" Kilis voice came out with a squeak; the thought sent jolts throughout his body. It amused Kili to no ends how just a like their actions were. There were several times once Kili got a little older that their closeness affected him in a similar manner. He would scurry off to the bathroom and take care of his issue and be unable to catch Fili’s eye the rest of the day. “I can assure you, dear brother, that that is nothing to be ashamed of." Kili pulled himself to his feet and stood, stretching his sore body in front of Fili. Lifting his arms high above his head, he smirked when his softened prick was at Fili’s eye level before he stepped back. “I’m going to go rinse off in the water real quick. Join me if you’d like." Kili took a deep breath and began the walk to the ocean bare naked, tempted to look over his shoulder to see if Fili was watching.

“It is when its your baby brother you’re thinking of…" he thought to himself looking up only to find his little brother’s dick in his face. He quirked an eyebrow watching Kili strut towards the ocean shore and chuckled when he found himself staring his fine ass as it bounced with each step. Rolling his jeans higher of course he stood up and followed suit. Near the shore he stopped and slowly walked around, kicking at the water with his hands inside his pockets watching Kili rinse himself slightly further in. The sea water made his body glitter against the moonlight, looking more beautiful than ever, “Aren’t you the little siren," he smirked mentally cursing for not having his camera around.

Playfully, Kili dipped his head into the water and flipped his hair back, straightening himself up. The water flew behind him as the dark locks framed his face, sticking to his skin. Kili looked over his shoulder and smiled before wading deeper into the water. The waves were crashing against him, causing him to stumble back, so Kili put his arms out to steady himself as he pushed through the water. “We should have brought our boards, bro!" Kili called out behind him. When the water was up to his waist, he lunged forward and dove under the water, swimming under an approaching wave. Resurfacing, he turned and looked at Fili, grinning.

Fili chuckled at him and stood still letting the waves cover his feet. Walking a bit further in he stopped to admire Kili from a distance; his smile always shined through no matter how dark it was. His eyes still kept that childish playfulness whenever he’d squint them as he smiled. But now they also carried that seductive flirtatious glow that would draw him in and weakens his knees; before he knew it he was knees deep into the water. He smirked looking up from his half wet pants at Kili, “My net is what I should have brought!" he called back.

“You need no net to catch me, babe." Kili smirked wide and slowly swam his way back towards Fili. When he reached shallower water, he stood; the water reaching just above his crotch. Kili grabbed his hair and pulled it over his shoulder, squeezing out the excess water and letting it roll down his already wet body. “You already caught me, Fee." His voice had a hint of amusement to it and he shook his head as though it were a silly comment. Approaching Fili, he held his wet arms wide open, the front of his body now fully exposed and cold from the night air. “C’mon Fee. Gimme a hug." Kili closed the distance between them but before he had a chance to wrap his arms around Fili, he pulled the elder under, the water covering them completely.

Fili had wide smile by the time Kili reached him; as cheesy as it may seemed he felt his stomach flutter when Kili said that. He was also too entranced watching Kili’s wet body surfacing from the ocean so he barely noticed when he was pulled into the waters. He surfaced up blowing water from his nose, “You really are dangerous like those mermaids in the stories," he said as he splashed water onto Kili’s grinning face, “No I want a refund!" he said making his way to Kili, “I’m gonna throw you back into the water!" and easily picked him up and threw him into a wave and began to laugh fighting his balance with the wavy waters.

Kili quickly regained his footing, feeling himself stumble in the shifting sand. A couple waves knocked into him and pushed him about until he finally steadied himself, but he looked to Fili with a mischievous grin. “Clearly you don’t know these mermaid stories very well, Fili. You see, a mermaid chooses its prey…” Kili moved closer to his brother, letting his hands drag in the water as he narrowed his eyes. “When they find who they want, they seduce them…” He began humming softly, keeping his eyes locked firmly on Fili’s. His voice kept getting drowned out by the waves crashing on shore, but in between, it floated around them. When he was directly in front of Fili, he reached out and curled his fingers underneath his chin. “They get the victim right where they want them,” Kili voiced with a whisper, slowly tilting his head to the side. He closed the distance between them and hovered his lips right over his lovers. “And then they drag them under.” With a quick movement, Kili deepened the kiss to a heated make out as he wrapped his arms around Fili’s neck. The blonde hardly had time to react before Kili threw himself back, dragging both of them under the water, but not once parting their lips.

Fili knew the mermaid stories all too well; like all water nymphs they are beautiful and enchanting but, oh, how dangerous they can be. Like Kili said, once they fall for a human male there is no escaping them; they become so possessive of them they would sink them down to their deaths. Some out of ignorance but others out of jealousy; such was the fate for many mariners. And Fili had fallen for this young siren willingly so he didn’t mind wrapping his arms around his waist enjoying to be sunk under his spell; to his luck, this little playful siren needed oxygen from the surface as well.

Kicking off the bottom of the ocean, Kili let go of Fili’s body and gasped for air, his lungs expanding and filling quickly. He waited until Fili broke free of the waters surface before lunging at him once more. All joking aside, Kili wanted to feel his brother’s lips upon his own once more. He groaned softly and tipped his head back, keeping his grip at Fili’s waist. “Mahal, Fee… I cant fucking get enough of you,” he groaned and threw himself back into the water, letting his body float and be carried with the waves.


	44. Ch 44

Fili chuckled watching his brother float along with the waves and swam towards him, “I can’t either, Ki," and scanned his eyes over his naked form before taking him into his arms again, “You’ve captured my heart," and wobbled a bit against the waves, “Always," and pressed their lips together before a wave knocked them over. Pushing his dreads back, Fili surfaced again closer to the shore and was able to stand more firmly. He saw Kili only a few step away from him all nicely soaked and naked, “Let’s go back," he said walking out with his arms spread out for balance. His pants were heavy with water that cascaded out of them and he took them off leaving only his underwear that latched onto his skin perfectly outlining his member and ass to which he had to push the wedge out.

Keeping a step or two behind, Kili watched with great interest as Fili walked to their camp. He fought back a shiver as he wrapped his arms around his body to help keep in some of his own warmth. Kili bent over and reached into the bag, producing two towels and passed one over to his brother before giving himself a quick wipe down. Before sitting, he wrapped the towel loosely around his waist and secured the corner by twisting it, letting the towel hang on his hips. As he sat, he pulled his knees up, one slipping through the fold of the fabric. Kili grabbed his hair and pulled it into a messy bun and looked down; for once not caring about the way the tiny rolls formed on his stomach.

Fili took the towel and put it over his shoulders and whipped his pants until they stretched. Leaning down he opened the cooler and took wine bottle out setting it onto the blanket and laid his pants over the cooler’s lid. He then slipped his underwear off and put them on top of the pants; wrapping his towel over his waist he sat down next to Kili and took the bottle again popping the cork out, “This should keep you warm," and took a swig before handing Kili the bottle.

“You trying to get me drunk?" Grabbing the bottle, Kili throws his head back and takes a big swig. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he smirks and looks over at Fili. “Because my pants are already off; you don’t have to worry about that." His eyes widen suddenly and he gasps. “Fee! Promise you wont be mad at me… It is only an offer." Kili leans over his brother and digs around through his bag before his fingers connect with a joint that he pulls out and keeps concealed in his palm. “I brought this in case you’d want to share it with me… You don’t have to, and if you don’t, I will just put it back and forget about it. I wont be mad…" He opens his hand and shows the joint, a worried look on his face.

Fili took the bottle from Kili, “Easy there," he said taking a swig of his own. He passed a hand over his beard as Kili made the offer and quirked an eyebrow looking at the joint on his palm. He was pretty sure Kili got that weed from Dan and it irked him to see how that douche would find a way to haunt his presence in some kind of form no matter what. He looked at Kili then at the joint and sighed heavily, “Light that shit up," he said taking a longer chug from his wine; he’d rather Kili share that joint with him than that fucker.

Sensing a little hesitancy in his brother’s voice, Kili frowned, but reached for the lighter regardless. He rested the tip of the joint between his lips as he sparked the flame, having to cup his hands around to keep the flame from going out. Hearing the slight crackle as the weed inside caught, he tossed the lighter back by the bag and pinched the joint with his fingers; his cheeks sucking in a bit as he inhaled. Pungent, hot smoke filled his lungs and he kept it pent up before pursing his lips and slowly blowing it out. Kili takes another hit off the joint before handing it to Fili. “If you don’t want to,” he began, his lungs filled with the smoke and his voice strained, “then don’t.” Feeling the burn in his lungs he quickly exhales, coughing a little as he feels his mind begin to cloud over.

Fili watched his little brother smoke that joint; it was obvious that he’s done it plenty of times before. ..and all of them with Dan. Tightening his grip around the bottle he reached out and took the lighted weed from Kili. He looked at the joint between his fingers; it wasn’t the first time for him. He hit plenty of joints back in the academy as part of his rebellious act against his uncle’s strict ways. He settled the tip of the joint between his lips and inhaled feeling the all too familiar smoke fill his lungs; he held it in as he rolled the joint around his fingers and then exhaled it out of his nostrils as he looked at the ocean.

A large grin tugged at Kili’s lips; he had wanted to smoke with Fili since he took his first hit off a bowl. He always knew his brother had smoked before back before they had moved away but never questioned why Fili gave it up once they were on their own. The sight also caused Kili’s dick to stir, watching his brother blow the smoke from his nostrils. Kili always found it attractive watching other guys smoke, though he never knew why. It mostly happened when he would watch Dan. Though never really attracted to the man other than that, it became a secret passion of Kili’s to watch him smoke, watch the way his lips moved when he exhaled or the way his eyes narrowed. But watching Fili do it had a completely different effect on him. Moving his legs under his body so he was sitting cross legged, Kili rested his hands in his lap and kept his eyes on Fili’s face.

Fili took the shrinking joint between his lips again and took another hit. He inhaled it longer, his cheeks bending in as he sucked; he held it into his lungs, giving a burning feeling in his chest. He felt himself loosen up as he kept watching the waves hit the shore and gave Kili a side glance as he exhaled the smoke from both his mouth and nostrils reaching his hand out to him, “It’s running low quickly, " and smirked at him.

“S’all I’ve got left,” Kili muttered sadly. He pressed the tip between his lips once more and inhaled a deep breath a little too quickly. Fighting back a cough, he felt his eyes begin to water and he looked away. Choking on the smoke almost always gave Kili a strong high, but it usually happened in a larger group where everyone was doing the same. Sitting next to Fili who seemed to be handling his smoke just fine left Kili a little embarrassed. He quickly exhaled, already feeling his eyes fall heavy as the smoke disappeared into the night sky. Kili wiped the tears from under his eyes with his thumb and took a second hit, his lungs burning and his throat raw, but a decent buzz already settling in. “I can get us more if you want to do this again.”

Fili frowned and took the joint from Kili, “I’m pretty sure you got some fine connections," he said with a bit of bite on his words. He looked at the joint, judging by the size only two good long hits were left. He looked over at Kili who seemed to be getting his high well on its way; he was feeling pretty loopy considering its been a while since his last high. Looking back at the joint he smirked and pressed it against his lips and took a long hit; holding it in his lungs he tilted his head back and closed his eyes as he licked his lips. Oh yeah, he was feeling it. Looking back to Kili he leaned in, “Open your mouth," he said with a raspy voice and reached out with his free hand hooking it behind Kili’s neck and closed the gap between them. He exhaled the smoke into Kili’s mouth.

Taking the hit, his eyes shut tightly, Kili fought the urge to forget the smoke and kiss Fili properly. He could feel the blood running to his crotch, which he pushed down on to keep from getting hard. When he pulled back, Kili exhaled lazily, keeping his eyes shut as he blew the smoke up into the air. He let out a quiet hum and slowly laid back on the blanket, feeling his head spinning. “I can get some from Rob," Kili stated softly, a tiny smile on his lips. “No reason I have to go through Dan… Or even Matt can get me some. A lot of the guys I hang out with sell, so that will be no problem." Kili knew he had a problem with talking to much when he was stoned, but he couldnt help it. “Dan just gives me the best deals. Half the time I get the shit for free."

With a roll of eyes Fili withdrew from Kili and decided to take the last hit all for himself, “Just how many junkies you know? " he said as the smoke escaped his lips, he looked at Kili and exhaled the remaining of his smoke through his nose and turned back to take the wine bottle again. He took a long chug and made a raspy sigh feeling the hotness of the wine mix with the burning feeling of the weed still lingering on his throat. He laid back beside Kili looking up at the clouds, “I think..it’ll rain soon…" he absently said.

“Just because they smoke pot and sell it doesn’t mean they are junkies,” Kili replied defensively. He, himself, had taken part in a deal or two to make an extra bit of cash. Mostly on the nights he skipped work to hang out with the group so he would have a little bit to make up for it when he got home that night. It hardly happened, truly only two or three times. But enough to feel slightly offended by Fili’s comment. He decided to let it roll off his shoulders though than to spark yet another argument between them. Fili would blow the whole topic out of proportion and Kili had too nice of a high to let anything bother him at this point. Propping himself up on his elbows, Kili looked up at the sky and shrugged. “Probably. It’s not really all that muggy out right now though; maybe we’ll be able to make it home before it starts.”

Fili side glanced him as he spoke and sighed; maybe he took it a bit far and decided not to go further for now. He wasn’t about to let Dan ruin their night. He shifted a bit setting his back more comfortable against the blanket and looked at Kili; he reached out to him feeling rather dazed and passed his fingers lazily down his arm, “C’mere and make out with me, sweetheart," he said almost whiny.

Kili sighed; he couldn’t just say no to a demand like that. Turning his body, he settled his knee in between Fili’s legs and half laid on him. His hand grabbed a blonde dread and tugged on it softly while his lips slotted over his brothers. Kili started the kiss off slow, their lips moving together, opening and closing gently. He moaned a quiet sound of contentment and parted his lips. His mind was fogged over perfectly, his limbs feeling numb, body feeling heavy and his actions lacking any true strength. Kili always watched the others get stoned and make out with their respective others and it felt good to finally know what was so great about it.

Fili hummed into the kiss as he opened his mouth to welcome his brother. It felt extra better to have Kili over him and his lips were out of this world. Their tongues would lick the other’s slowly yet desperate at the same time while their lips would rub, press, nip, and suck one another, getting all nicely moist with their saliva. Fili’s hands traveled up and over Kili’s back and pushed him down onto him; he wanted to feel all of his weight, all of Kili on him. He even locked him down with his legs on top of his, feeling a sudden need to be very pressed against him like wanting to merge. He rolled to the side embracing him tight and their lips pressed more together and he would groan.

Rolling their hips together, Kili slid his legs around Fili’s and locked his in place, not a single gap left between them. He let one hand move behind Fili’s neck while his other left small scratches down his back as the kiss intensified. With every muscle in his body weakened from the smoke, Kili found it hard to focus on any decent rhythm. He was simply rutting against Fili and kissing him with no skill, just desperate to feel as much of Fili as he could. Kili mewled softly and tipped his head in the other direction, sucking Fili’s bottom lip into his mouth and catching it with his teeth.

Fili growled at the scratches he felt and grabbed Kili everywhere; from his ass, to his love handles, his back arms, the side of his stomach, anywhere he could hold on to. His mouth was sloppy but hungry and still latched onto Kili’s whenever it made sense. They rolled around the blanket, alternating tops, bottoms, to the sides, bumping into the cooler and rolling over their things; they didn’t cared. All that made sense now was the mush of flesh with arms and legs and heads that they were.

Reluctantly, Kili pulled back and sucked some cold air into his lungs. His entire body felt on fire, his blood pumping heavily. Kili ran his tongue along his bottom lip, feeling how swollen it was from their heated make out session. It caused his heart to catch in his throat. “Fee…” Reaching out, Kili ran his finger over Fili’s own abused lips, his eyes watching half lidded. “Fuck, Fee…” Turning his head, he dove back in for another kiss, his tongue pushing past the seam of Fili’s lips once more. Kili pushed himself on top of Fili and held the elder’s head with both of his hands, fingers gripping at the blonde dreads.

Fili heavily panted looking at Kili with half lidded eyes as well; for some reason Kili just looked absolutely fucking hot plus double. So when Kili launched back onto him he didn’t fight it. “Hnnngh!" he growled when Kili gripped his dreads and fought Kili’s tongue with his own. His hands latched onto Kili’s ass and squeezed hard, but soon he removed his towel and slapped his hands back on those cheeks and squeezed them over and over.

Kili threw his head back as Fili’s hand connected with the bare skin of his ass. It stung, bad, but at the same time, it sent jolts traveling up and down his spine. He hissed, clenching his teeth as Fili smacked him again. Kili tried not to move, feeling his cock begin to harden and fill more with each hit; his length pressing into Fili’s leg. “N-no, no Fee, stop,” he begged, his voice nothing better than a strangled whine. “Fee, please, stop.” Dizzy with an odd mixture of arousal and pain, Kili bent in and kissed Fili again, hard and desperate.

Fili kissed him back just as desperate; Kili’s pleads made him feel confused. He wasn’t sure if he really meant it or not but it turned him on and he had an odd desire to hear more of it. So instead of smacking him, he scratched up and down Kili’s buttocks and then grabbed him hard, “Do you really want me to stop?" he gruffly asked biting his lower lip as he felt Kili’s hard on poking his leg.

With a few deep breaths, Kili rolled off his brother and laid on his back. He still had his eyes shut tight and he slowly cracked one to look over at Fili. “If you don’t, we may have to have round two, and I don’t know if my body could handle that." Resting his palm on his cock, Kili gave his length a squeeze and moaned softly. All he could picture was being on his hands and knees in front of Fili, taking in Fili’s prick as he smacked his ass endlessly. Kili could just barely feel the tingle from the large hand still.


	45. Ch 45

Fili laid on his back as he panted and chuckled, “Yeah…you’re right, sweetheart," and then sat up turning to Kili, “But you just look so delicious all on display for me," and passed a hand down Kili’s torso, “I can’t help myself," and playfully smiled at him and leaned down to place a kiss on his stomach, “So blame yourself for being so fucking hot," he said and sat back on his knees supporting his upper body with his hands and looked up to the sky. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the breeze that hit his warm body; his erection made a small twitch underneath the tented towel.

Looking to the side, Kili saw Fili’s obvious erection. He swallowed, eyes unmoving from it and just couldn’t resist a perfect opportunity. Moving onto his knees, he crawled in front of Fili and rested his hand on his chest as he slowly pushed him down. His fingers wrapped around the shaft through the towel and squeezed slightly, feeling the texture of the fabric press into the hardened member. Kili smirked and began working his hand over Fili’s cock, moving the rough towel over him as he did. His eyes never once leave Fili’s as he sucks in his bottom lip, nibbling on it. With a quick wink, he bent down and covered the tip of Fili’s cock with his mouth, breathing warm damp air through the fabric.

Feeling the hand on his chest, Fili looked down and was very pleased to see that fiery gaze on his little brother again. He obediently laid back and gasped as soon as his hand wrapped around his hardened shaft. Kili quickly became an expert when it came to deal with his cock and he was once again proving it. “Augh! Fuck Kili!" he shivered when he felt the hot breath hit the tip of his dick making it twitch inside the rough towel. His breathing hitched and his stomach contracted in a ticklish frenzy. He felt like he was getting high all over again.

Kili alternated between quick gusts of warm breath and hurried jerks of his hand. He wasn’t sure if the added texture of the towel was doing much for Fili, but watching the way the elders face contorted with pleasure has Kili’s dick leaking pathetically down its length. He slowly peeled back the fabric until Fili’s cock was fully exposed and he slowly bent in, his lips wrapping around the sensitive tip. Reaching down between their bodies, Kili grabbed his own erection and began to tug on it to match the sped he was using on Fili. Every so often, he would swipe his palm over his tip and moan deeply, feeling the vibration waves course down Fili.

Fili was a mewling mess on that blanket, contouring his body at the overwhelming pleasure that coursed his veins. When Kili revealed his penis he hissed as the cooling breeze hit his sensitive muscle already leaking his pleasure out. “Aaaauugh!! Ma…hal..K-ki!" he moaned behind gritted teeth as Kili took his tip into his mouth, “Awwh fuck fuck. .." Fili moaned throwing his head side to side as he clenched his hands tight against the blanket and bucked his hips upwards. His whole body vibrated at the erotic waves Kili’s voice send down his shaft, “Ooh shit..mmmngh!!" he mewled.

The way Fili was reacting had Kili moaning wantonly. He threw his head back, damp hair clinging to him as he moaned his lovers name in quick concession. Kili could feel his stomach tightening as his orgasm began to build, sending jolts through every nerve inside him. He angled himself over Fili so their cocks were resting against each others; hard and heavy and glistening from the precum. Resting on one arm, Kili reached between them with his free hand and held onto both their lengths the best he could. He began to slowly stroke them together, grinding down against him as his climax blazed through him. Though the intensity was unmatched, Kili’s cum spurted out weakly, his dick spent from the multitude of orgasms already happened throughout the day.

When Kili hovered over him and jerked their dicks together, Fili thought he was going to pass out. He moved his hips along with Kili’s hand and moaned his name like a prayer; he felt closer to him with their cocks embraced together. Soon he felt his whole body tense up and his stomach knot. Lifting his hip up he came, his cum mixing with Kili’s over his stomach. Now he fell totally limp against the sheet with an equally exhausted Kili on top of him; lazily he wrapped his arms around him and panted into his neck.

A sudden wave of exhaustion hit Kili’s body as he lay spent on top of Fili. He could barely turn his head on Fili’s chest and found it even more difficult to keep his eyes open. Letting out a soft sigh, Kili rested his hand on Fili’s chest, his fingers splayed out over the sweaty pecs. The tips of Kili’s fingers traced tiny delicate patterns over Fili’s slick skin as his body trembled with a deep yawn. The weed, mixed with the odd assortment of emotions and just the day in general was finally beginning to weigh in on Kili. Humming softly, he began to feel himself drift off, the heat from the flames covering them like a warm blanket as the sound of the crashing waves lulled him into a light sleep.

Fili let out a satisfied sigh and held Kili closer enjoying the soft traces of his fingertips on his chest. The sound of the waves was soothing and the fire cracking on their side made it all the more pleasing. Having Kili over him like this and at their favorite place in the whole world was paradise, “I’ve never had so much sex in one day," he said with a stupid grin on his face as he closed his eyes and snuggled Kili, letting out a content sigh into his hair. But before sleep could take over he frowned as he felt a drop hit his face. Then another. ..and another. ..and soon raindrops began to hit everywhere around them, "Shit..!" he said trying to sit up feeling all woozy, “Ki wake up!"

Kili groaned and attempted to snuggle closer into Fili’s body, too deep into his sleep by now to really care about anything else. When Fili tried to sit up, Kili whined childishly and rolled over onto his back, his muscles jerking underneath each cold raindrop. Covering his face with his arm, Kili pulled a face and swatted at the air. “You better not be doing what it is I think you’re doing, Fili,” he said sternly yet quietly, fighting back a yawn. “Cause that is just one thing I really don’t want to share with you…” It wasn’t until the drops increased and a low rumble of thunder did Kili finally wake up, sitting straight up on the blanket with panicked eyes. Over the ocean he could see the storm drifting in, lightening spreading jagged throughout the sky periodically and lighting the beach up. Kili’s heart began to race as he jumped up, throwing on his clothes as quickly as he could without falling over in his exhausted, dizzy state.

Fili barely made it into his pants as the rain began to fall harder on them. He grabbed the rest of his things and jammed them into his backpack. Practically tripping over he made his way to the fire and threw sand into it; when the fire died down he grabbed his hibachi and backpack, “Grab the blanket! I’ll open up the jeep," he called out to Kili and raced towards his car. When he got there he opened the back and threw his stuff in; the rain was getting worse when he got back to their camp and dragged the cooler.

Snatching the blanket off the sand, Kili crumpled it up in his arms and began the long run back to the jeep. Every crack of thunder had him cringing until he threw the blanket into the trunk and nearly threw himself into his seat. He slammed the door shut and drew his feet up onto the seat with him, burying his head in his arms and shutting his eyes tightly. Thunderstorms never were Kili’s favorite thing, but they were even less favored when he was stuck outside in the middle of one. Kili whimpered softly but didn’t dare look up as thunder traveled overhead, getting louder before shaking the jeep’s windows with a loud boom. He knew he should get out and help Fili finish packing so he wasn’t stuck out in the rain alone, but Kili could barely manage to convince himself to breathe properly.

It was getting rather hard for Fili to keep his eyes opened through the heavy rain as he kept dragging the cooler. Realizing Kili wasn’t coming back to help him he decided to pick the cooler by its side handles and walked faster towards the jeep. Opening the back again he grunted when he lifted it and placed it in the car with a loud thump and settled it so he could close the door. When he finally got in of the car, he shut his door and fell limp onto his seat panting and drenched. He looked over at Kili and noticed his demeanor and reached out to him putting a hand over his arms, "Don’t be scared, baby, it’s ok…" he softly panted.

Kili slowly looked up and nodded as he swallowed hard. Another crack of thunder had Kili whining uncomfortably and furrowing his brow. “Fee, can we go home please?” He asked with a cracking voice, cringing softly in fear of another rumble. Without waiting for an answer, Kili turned onto his side and curled up on the seat, grabbing the lever to drop the seat back. He covered his head with his arm and shivered slightly from being soaked. The thought of a warm bed and Fili’s arms were the only things keeping him from losing it completely.

Fili nodded and did as his brother asked and turning the jeep on he drove to their home. The thundering clouds hit land by the time they got to their apartment and the rain was at its worst, “Let’s leave the stuff here and just make a run for it, ok? Just watch your steps when you get to the stairs," he said passing his hand over Kili’s arm; he knew Kili wasn’t over his fear of thunder he just didn’t know why exactly.

Resting his hand on Fili’s hand, he nodded quickly before throwing open the jeep door. The wind caught it and pushed it open all the way as Kili stepped out. His hair was whipping painfully around his face and he tried to push it back, instantly soaking in the downpour. A rumble of thunder had his heart racing again and he slammed the door shut. The stairs were slippery as he ran up them and he almost slipped once in his rushed state to get inside. Kili let out a deep growl when he jiggled the handle, finding it locked, so he unclipped his keys from his belt loop and jammed it into the lock. The warmth from inside hit him first as he jumped in, right as a particularly bright flash of lightening struck down nearby. He wasted no time in shedding himself of his wet exterior by the front door and hurried further into their apartment.

Fili left the jeep and just as fast his dreads smacked his face; it was freaking pouring and it was difficult to see straight. He followed after Kili and just knew he was rushing out of fear. Once inside, he panted and locked the door behind him. He was soaked and his dreads felt heavy with water. He stripped from his soaked pants once more and left them in the pile Kili left behind. He headed over to the kitchen’s sink and drained his dreads there; he felt tired and exhausted and was dying to hit the sack but Kili worried him. He found him in the bathroom drying himself with a towel; he went behind him and kissed his shoulder, “You alright?"

Kili jumped slightly when Fili touched him but quickly exhaled and turned, wrapping his arms around the cold body. He dropped the towel to the ground to get a better hold on Fili and pressed his face against his lovers chest. Letting out a shaky sigh, he nods and looks up. “Fucking hate thunderstorms,” he muttered quietly, feeling childish. Kili reached for Fili’s hand and dragged him to the bedroom, keeping his gaze lowered as lightening filled the living room from the small window. When he dragged him into the bedroom, he looked at the two beds and quickly moved to Fili’s, not caring that he is still slightly damp and completely nude. Kili crawled into the bed and scooted over to the other side, quickly slipping under the covers as a shiver works it’s way through him.

Fili looked at Kili in his bed and chuckled as he dried himself a bit before slipping into bed; all naked he slipped under the covers and spooned his lover and kissed his shoulder again, “Just like when were kids, hmm?" He hummed softly as he held him tighter.


	46. Ch 46

Fili actually looked forward to thunderstorms, he actually found them soothing. When it was time for bed he would rush into his room and take his pajama top off even though the night air was cool. Before hitting the bed he would make a small routine of push ups; there was one more reason he liked thunderstorms and it soon made a knock on his door. Quickly he hopped into his and ruffled his golden hair a bit and pretended to sleep.

A rather large, window shaking clap of thunder woke Kili up in an instant; lightening quickly lit the room, casting angry shadows over the array of objects. Though eleven years old, Kili let out a small cry. He quickly shut his eyes and remembered a small trick his uncle had taught him to help with the storms. Wait until a flash of lightening and begin counting, and that will let you know how far away the worst of the storm really is. When the room was illuminated once more, Kili began counting, but could hardly make it to two before the thunder shook his room once more. With another cry, Kili slipped out of his bed and hurried to the door. The hallway was dark and felt as though it was stretched out as the scared child slowly crept along the wall, keeping pressed to it and pausing anytime there was thunder. He finally reached Fili’s room and knocked softly on the door, fidgeting where he stood. When he received no answer, Kili slowly opened it up and crept into the room. He saw Fili stretched out on his bed and took barely a step in until the room was lit up with lightening. Knowing the thunder wasn’t that far off, Kili took a running start and nearly launched himself into Fili’s bed, wasting no time in burying himself against his brothers warm chest under the covers.

Fili mentally smiled when he felt the added weight on his bed and settled beside him. Taking a deep breath, purposely puffing his chest out more than he should (showing off the muscles he’s build in the academy, knowing he looked way better than any average 17 year old) he groaned and slowly opened his eyes, “Ki…? You scared again. .?" and took the chance to wrap a hand around his tiny waist.

Kili shook his mop of unruly curly locks against his brother’s chest and sighed softly. “I’m not scared, Fi,” he answered with a slight squeak, pressing against Fili harder when thunder rumbled off in the distance. “I—I thought you might be so I came to check on you!” The small child buried his face in Fili’s developed chest and let his eyes flutter shut, his small hand reaching up and grabbing a strand of blonde hair to tug on. He twisted the hair around his finger as a yawn shook his body, the sound of the rain on the window lulling him back into a sleepy state.

Fili smiled and turned to his side so they would be face to face and scooted his little brother closer. Enjoying the soothing touch of Kili playing with his hair he stared at him with loving eyes; he looked so adorable with that sleepy face he just wanted to eat him up. He swallowed hard as his eyes traveled down to Kili’s half parted lips. They were so nicely plump and pink he soon wondered just how they would feel around his di— “Hnng stop it!" he hissed to himself and looked at Kili to make sure he didn’t hear him. He sighed and settled his hands around Kili taking a chance to feel around his pudgy areas…well that did it, his dick woke up.

Thunder shook the room once more and Kili fidgeted in his sleep. His legs kicked at the blankets as he felt himself overheating under the thick blanket and next to Fili’s natural warmth. He didn’t realize in doing so, his leg was rubbing right at Fili’s crotch until he finally managed to work the blanket off of him. With a content sigh, Kili placed one hand on Fili’s chest, his chubby fingers splayed out while his other moved to a new strand of air; tugging and twisting it in the same manner of the last piece. Kili whimpered softly, his bottom lip jutting out as the thunder continued. He struggled to get closer to Fili in his sleep, his heart beating quick and hard in his chest. “Fi…” He moaned out softly, his brow furrowed deeply.

Fili had to cover his mouth to stifle a moan that threatened to escape; as horrible as it may seemed he was absolutely aroused by his baby brother. He felt such jolts of pleasure when Kili rubbed his leg up and down his cock and the way he mewled his name, Mahal! He tried to feel soothed by the strands of hair Kili was playing with but it just made him hornier. He swallowed and simply pulled Kili closer and grinded his hip onto him to feel a bit of relief; he shut his eyes hoping Kili would stay asleep.

Kili tightened his grip on Fili’s chest when thunder broke through his sleeping mind. His fingernails dug in slightly, barely breaking the skin but enough for him to feel as though he had a strong enough grasp on Fili to drift back off asleep. His face never once softened from being scared but his body relaxed the further into sleep he fell. When the heat from Fili’s chest became too much, Kili covered in a slight sheen of sweat, he rolled over onto his other side, letting the cool air wash over him. The sudden lack of touch had frightened Kili awake and he quickly scooted back on the bed, his back pressing against Fili’s chest. He reached over his body and grabbed Fili’s arm, dragging it over his body and holding it securely against his chest as he slowly allowed himself to fall back asleep.

Fili went stiff as soon as he felt Kili move but to his relief it seemed he hadn’t noticed anything. He had to admit he felt disappointed when Kili turned away but then he thought it was for the best; how in the world could he do something so dishonorable to his baby brother no less. Sighing he settled to palm himself and just then Kili moved again. Fili almost squeaked when Kili’s plump buttocks smacked right onto his raging boner. What is this torture?! And it all got worst when Kili made his arm wrap around him and rested his hand on his cute chub. Fili groaned and got sweaty like Kili, which just added to the erotic images he was getting in both of his heads. He jolted when Kili grinded himself against him and that just did it. Fuck it. Some god out there was allowing this chance to happen and he was going to take it. Swallowing hard he began to rub himself against Kili’s ass and had to bite his tongue to prevent the moan that formed in his throat; Kili’s butt felt more than amazing and he dried hump him with a rhythm to it. His hand would make an occasional squeeze to Kili’s chub and he lowly panted biting his lower lip. This was so wrong but it felt so fucking good.

Kili’s mind began to wander in his sleep. He dreamt of being older and attending the academy Fili attended. Fili was proud of him for something, though Kili couldn’t quite figure out what. But his brother was smiling at him and pulling him into a big hug. That made Kili happy, knowing he made Fili happy. Outside of his dream, Kili made a soft sound, his lips tugging up into a smile. He hummed again and rooted around a little on the bed, trying to find a cooler spot on the mattress to settle on. Kili couldn’t quite figure out why it felt so warm all of a sudden, but he refused to wake up and lose the image of Fili in his mind. Holding onto Fili’s hand tighter, unaware of what was happening to his brother, Kili pushed back, feeling his body mold into Fili’s. He mewled again quietly in his sleep, turning his face into the pillow.

Fili wasn’t sure what was happening, but it seemed as though Kili was reacting to his frictions and that just pulled him more into the moment. To think that his Kili could be enjoying his actions sent a shiver all over his body and so his movements became bolder and quicker. He groaned and panted grinding his groin onto those plump cheeks that turns him over the edge and grabbing that cute stomach chub that he finds absolutely irresistible. Kili’s sweet whimpers sent jolts to his system and soon he held him tighter and spilled against him letting out a husky groan.

Feeling the sudden warmth on his backside, Kili awake with a jolt. He scrambled away from Fili, feeling the dampness spread in his movements. He reached down and touched it, looking to Fili with wide, terrified eyes. “I… I…” Kili rolled off the side of the bed and quickly stood, flinching when thunder rumbled loudly outside. He covered his crotch with his hands and looked to Fili with tear filled eyes. The young child feared he had an accident in his brother’s bed and could only manage a weak “I’m sorry!” as he backed away from the bed slowly.

Composing himself from his orgasm, Fili looked down on the bed and saw the pool of a mess his load made. Frowning he looked over at his baby brother on the verge of tears and his eyes widen at the thought that Kili knew what he had done, “K-ki, I…" he began to say but then he heard Kili apologizing. Confused for a moment he then realized that Kili thought he had an accident instead. He thought it best to let him think that, even though he felt horrible for it, “I-it’s alright, Ki!" he said hiding his stained pants under the covers, “It’s not your fault just…come back to bed. I’ll clean it in the morning," he said feeling so guilty.

“But I’m all wet…” The young boy muttered to himself as he slowly pulled his hands down away from his lap. He looked to his big brother for any sort of reassurance as he shuffled his way back to the bed. Kili crawled in and resumed his spot next to Fili but kept a little bit of distance between them; still mortified to have pissed himself in his sleep. One thing Kili couldn’t quite understand was that he still had to pee pretty bad, regardless of the fact that he had already gone. “Don’t hate me, Fee… I don’t mean to be scared of storms.”

Feeling worst than ever he closed the distance between them and spooned him from behind, “I could never hate you, Ki…," and nuzzled his neck, “I love you so much," he barely said in a whisper and held him tighter, “Sorry…," he added kissing the back of his baby brother’s head and tried to go back to sleep. 

===

“Unngh, see why I was such a pervert back then?" Fili said as lighting lit up the room soon followed by thunderous roar.

Kili let out an exhausted laugh as he shook his head, rolling his eyes playfully. “You let me believe I actually pissed myself in your bed! Mahal, Fili! I was eleven! I didn’t know what jerking off was, or cumming. You could have told me /anything/ and I would have believed it!” Rolling onto his back, Kili ran his palms down his face, still amused at his brother’s story. “I cant believe I never caught on to that; if I were to wake to you grinding against me now…” Kili smirked wide and turned his head to face his brother. “Well, fuck. I think we know what would come of it if that were to happen now.”

Fili chuckled and shrugged his shoulders, “I freaked out, ok? Besides you already believed you peed yourself so," and shrugged again. As Kili turned to his back he let his hand slide around his body and settled it on his stomach and smirked back, “Well I admit that after that night, I never did it again," and then chuckled giving Kili a small squeeze, “Mmm, but I’m glad I got your consent now," and leaned in to kiss his cheek and then rubbed himself against his thigh, “Bah who am I kiddin’ I’m fucking tired," and stretched yawning, “You drained me, kid. I’m fully dry," and slumped beside him.

Kili frowned as he snuggled against his brother. “Tired I can understand, but you better refill quickly; don’t want to be left grinding against you in your sleep from now on.” A large grin spread across Kili’s face as he turned and buried his head under Fili’s arm. The thunder rumbled on outside, lessening with each dying flash of lightening as the storm moved past them. By the time Kili fell asleep, there was nothing but the constant patter of rain on the window and an occasional off in the distance rumble. His entire body felt weak, his eyes forcing themselves closed, but a small smile remained on his lips as his fingers reached up and grabbed a dread, tugging on it softly as he wrapped it around his finger.


	47. Ch 47

The next morning, Fili slowly opened his eyes and looked to his side. Kili was very much sound asleep on his shoulder; he smiled reaching out to his face and softly caress some of his bangs away. Then he looked at the time on his phone, it was 7:30am and noticed he had a text. It was from Leo’s mom; he slowly sat up, careful not to wake Kili and read it: “I take it there wont be class today. So how about we meet for lunch, to discuss the photo shooting? Let me know. Miranda." Fili put down his phone and looked out the window, he sighed in relief when he saw it was still raining. So he text her back confirming their date and set the phone down on the bed and went to the bathroom.

The lack of warmth next to him is what woke Kili. He groaned and rolled over onto his back, palming his morning wood through the blanket. As his eyes began to flutter open, he noticed Fili wasn’t in bed and he sat up, knees bent and yawned. Kili could hear the sound of the shower running so he slowly rolled himself out of bed and walked to the bathroom while scratching the back of his head. The door was cracked open, so Kili pushed in, instantly getting hit with a burst of moist, warm air. “Morning, Fi,” he called out as he stood in front of the toilet. Leaning with one arm against the wall, Kili relieved himself, rolling his head and feeling his neck muscles relax. The warmth from Fili’s shower was too inviting, so after flushing, Kili pulled back the curtain and slid in with him, instantly wrapping his arms around Fili’s body and leaning against his back.

Fili was scrubbing his chest with the bar soap when two arms wrapped around him. He smirked as he looked back and saw Kili, “Morning, sweetheart, sleep well?" and turned enough to press a kiss on his head and continued to bathe, “When was the last time we were in a tub together?" he chuckled as he scrubbed down his stomach, “I know for certain I didn’t had your dick pocking my ass," and glanced at him over his shoulder.

“Ah, don’t mind him, he’ll be gone soon enough,” Kili replied with a grin, grinding his hips against Fili’s ass jokingly. Using his hips, he nudged Fili out of the way and stood under the spray of the water, turning his back so he was facing away from his brother. The warm water cascaded down on his body and he moaned softly, letting his eyes close as he tipped his head back. “Do I still get the day off of school? Seeing as how we didn’t quite make it a full night out on the beach?”

Of course Fili took the chance to eye his brother watching as the water outlined his body and of course his cock reacted to the sight, “Well," he said as he wrapped his hands around him, “It’s up to you to decide," and grind his dick over his ass, “But if you ask me," he said lower into his ear, “I’m all refilled and wouldn’t mind to play with my little brother and pretend that we are prisoners and this bar of soap just so happened to fall from the hands of the innocent, cute newbie who bends down only to be caught by the big bad gang boss and takes him from behind, hm?" and kisses his shoulder with a playful chuckle.

Smirking, Kili grabbed the bar of soap and held onto it for a minute. “Excuse me, Fili?” He scoffed playfully and turned to face his brother. “Do you really think I am going to just magically drop this here bar of soap and just casually bend over to pick it up?” Kili pressed the soap to Fili’s chest and slowly began to lather up a thick layer of suds. With his other hand he reached down and grabbed Fili’s cock, tugging on it slowly. Pulling his features into mock innocence, Kili pulled the soap back and dropped it behind him. “Oops!” He slowly turned around, keeping his hand on Fili’s cock moving and bent over, grinding his ass against his lover. “Silly me.”

Smirking and biting his lower lip, Fili straightened Kili and pushed him against the wall face first. He grabbed Kili by the hair and used his forearm to keep his he head in place against the wall, “Listen here little boy," he said behind gritted teeth and into his ear, “I don’t give a shit why you’re in here. All I know is when I first laid eyes on you," he grabbed Kili’s half awoken dick and began to slowly pump it, “You made my prick twitch.," and grinded his dick onto his ass, “So guess what I’ve decided pretty boy," and tugged his hair back so Kili could side glance him, “You’re going to be my little bitch, " and roughly kissed him as he quicken his jerking.

Filis rough actions and harsh words had Kili hard in a second. He groaned and attempted to push back against him, only finding his hair getting tugged harder. Hissing through clenched teeth, Kili narrowed his eyes and growled. “I am no ones bitch," he seethed in character. With his face pressed against the cold tiles, Kili tried to turn but found he couldn’t; Fili really did have a good grip on him. Relenting, Kili jerked his hips forward and fucked the tight palm holding onto him, trying to play along, but it had him leaking beads of pre cum and moaning like a cheap whore. For once, Kili was completely at Fili’s mercy, and he fucking liked it.

Fili mockingly smirked and pushed his weight onto Kili grinding his face more onto the wet tiles and toyed his fingers around the tip of his dick, “You know those needy sounds that you’re making?" and tugged on his hair so his mouth would be in range of Kili’s ear again, “That’s how my bitch sounds when I fuck him senseless, " and pushed his cock into Kili’s hole, “And now daddy wants to hear more of it," and rammed Kili against the wall with each thrust he made. His hand pumping up and down his whole length and his mouth making harsh love bites down Kili’s neck and shoulder.

Kili was not expecting his brother to just thrust in, and the sudden stretch sent a hot pain shooting throughout his body. He cried out and had it not been for being pressed against the wall, Kili would have collapsed. “F-Fee," he whimpered, attempting to brush wet hair from his face. It took him a little for the pain to subside and for the way Fili’s hand was pumping him to send shudders of pleasure through him, but Kili began mewling in the way he knew Fili enjoyed it. He rocked back onto the cock inside of him before snapping his hips forward, his wet dick sliding through Fili’s grip. “Ah, fuck!" Kili cried out, panting heavily.

Hearing Kili’s cry, he mentally cursed himself for getting too into character and forgetting that he must still feel sore from yesterday. He drastically changed into a slower but deeper pace; now he didn’t rammed Kili against the wall, instead they were bouncing harmoniously up and down against it. His treatment towards his skin changed too and softly kissed over the bites he made; his hand jerked him just as fast though. He moved his lips upwards and panted into his ear, “Hope my little bitch learned who’s boss?" and smirked placing a kiss to his cheek.

“Y-yes," Kili panted as he swallowed hard. He could feel his body tense up and he wanted nothing more than to turn in Fili’s arms and kiss him. Not being able to move, he sucked in his bottom lip and whimpered. Fili’s hand was sliding effortlessly over his prick and it left him weak in his knees. Kili fidgeted slightly and it caused Fili’s cock to ram right against his prostate, his body heating greatly as his balls tightened. Without warning, his orgasm hit hard, his cum coating the tiled wall as Fili milked him. He clenched around Fili’s dick as he rode out his orgasm, whimpering. “I-I am your bitch!" Kili finally agreed, feeling weak and limp in his brothers hold.

Fili groaned and heavily panted as his thrusts quickened. He never would have thought that he could feel so hot under streams of water. His breathing hitched as soon as Kili tighten his walls around him and a mighty jolt of pleasure hit him hard when he heard those needy words flow out of Kili in such a whore-ish moan. He pushed his cock in as much as he could and spilled inside his brother letting out a gruff groan. He grabbed onto Kili, smushing him against the wall trying to maintain his balance as he felt his knees go weak. He panted on his shoulder with his eyes closed, “Fuck…we should roleplay more…." he said still shivering from his orgasm.

Exhaling deeply, Kili managed to push back and turn around in Fili’s arms. He leaned back against the wall and let out a stuttered breath, groaning quietly in the process. “If we do, can you give me a little warning before just shoving in?" Kili added a soft chuckle to his question to show that he was not terribly upset, but his ass did hurt… A lot. Running his palms down his face, Kili straightened himself and began to clean the mess dribbling from inside him.

Fili chuckled shyly, “Heh, sorry, babe," and kissed his shoulder as he shoved him a bit to the side to clean off his used dick, “I promise the boss will be gentle with his bitch from now on," and blushed lightly as he glanced at Kili with playful eyes, “And for being such a good sport I’m gonna call your school and say that your sick," and stepped out of the shower grabbing his towel and began to dry himself, "What disease do you want?"

“You can just tell them the truth. That my brother abused my ass and left me alone in the shower in crippling pain and I fell and broke my neck." Kili cut the water off and threw open the curtain, giving his brother the meanest glare he could. “Because that can totally happen any minute now." Stepping out, Kili snatched up a towel and gave himself a quick dry off before hanging it around his waist. He pushed past Fili, slightly grumpy, and made his way to the kitchen. Kili threw open the cupboard and grabbed the coffee mix before filling the pot and starting the brew. He turned and leaned back against the counter, folding his arms over his still damp chest.

Fili had only put on his underwear when Kili stormed out like that. He frowned stepping out of the bathroom watching his little brother’s sudden mood change. Did he missed something? Say the wrong thing? Cautiously walking to the kitchen, he stood behind the counter keeping a safe distance from Kili just in case, “Uhm..Kili, look I apologized for being rough," he shrugged his shoulders, “Do you want to go to school then? I don’t know…I’m kinda lost here," he said frowning at him.

Kili managed a small smile and shook his head. “No… The rough was good. I’m just…" He swallowed and turned back around, busying himself with pouring a cup of coffee. Exhaling deeply, Kili forced a grin to his face and turned back to face Fili, holding up the mug. “Just tired is all. Didn’t sleep very well last night." It wasn’t a complete lie; the thunder did keep Kili in an uneasy rest. But his mind keep reminding him of his impending meet up with Dan later in the eveing. Kili knew it had to be done to keep things calm between them all, but at the same time, an irking in the back of his mind told him something was right. He debated telling Fili what was going on, but he knew his brother would overreact. Instead, Kili took a long sip of the hot liquid and set it down on the counter before approaching Fili slowly. “I haven’t had a proper kiss yet this morning."

Fili gave Kili a small smile as he approached him and reached his arm out wrapping it around Kili’s waist when he was at range. He drew him closer to his body looking into his lovers brown eyes before closing the gap between them and pressed their lips together. When Kili parted his lips their tongues met in a slow and passionate dance; Kili’s tongue was warmer than usual and he could easily taste the lingering bitterness the coffee left behind, “Mmm," he hummed into the kiss before pulling back, “I can get use to having my coffee like this," and went in again to slowly peck his lips.

With the worries of Dan out of his mind, Kili parted his lips once more and deepened the kiss. His arms snaked up Fili’s body and wrapped around his neck as his head tilted from side to side. Kili allowed his tongue to twist with Fili’s for quite some time until he felt a familiar swirl build in his stomach. Reluctantly, he pulled back and rested his forehead against his lovers, smiling at him. “It still feels surreal,” he muttered, pulling away completely. Kili turned his back on Fili and moved back to the counter, grabbing his mug and taking another drink. “I still expect myself to wake up any moment and things be back to how they were before I read your note.”

Fili chuckled lightly and made his way around the counter and nudged the side of Kili’s head lovingly, “I feel the same way," and then headed over the coffee maker picking out a mug from the cupboard and served himself a cup, “Especially, when I open my eyes in the morning and there you are nuzzled into my chest sleeping," he settled near him taking a sip from his cup, “I still can’t believe it’s you I’m holding between my arms like my lover," and stared at him as if studying his features for the first time, “Mahal Kili, you are so beautiful," and stayed looking at him taking another sip from his cup.

Moving so he is standing in between Fili’s legs, Kili grins; “Am not beautiful, Fee. Stop saying that.” He sat his mug down once more and reached up, grabbing one of Fili’s moustache braids. “You’re looking a little rough around the edges, brother. How are you expected to attract so many women for me to get jealous over if you look like this?” Kili smirked and removed the small clips from the braids before slowly working them open. Tilting his head to the side, Kili had a small smile planted firmly on his lips as he ran his fingers through the courser hair. Once smoothed down enough, he began twisting the strands into a tight braid before clasping the beads back on. He took a step back and admired his work before pecking Fili on the lips. “Perfect.” Kili ran a hand through his unbrushed hair and grabbed his mug as he made his way into the living room, throwing himself down onto the sofa. Kicking his feet up on the glass table, he turned the television on and clicked around until he found some cartoons playing. “What’s the plan today, bro?” He called out over his shoulder, his eyes glued to the TV.

Fili chuckled as he stood still while Kili worked his mustache braids; it was a style he decided on as soon as he left his uncle’s home along with his dreads. They represented his freedom and life choice. When his groomer was done he took his mug and rested his lower back on the counter side that faced the living room, “Well," he began to say scratching the back of his head, “I actually got a lunch date with a beautiful woman today," and began to walk to their room raising his cup slightly at Kili, “So thanks for fixing my stach, babe," and disappeared through the doorway.


	48. Ch 48

“If you’re seeing that little twat later,” Kili called out, pausing to take a sip from his coffee, “make sure to disinfect your cock before expecting me to touch it!” Finishing his drink in one gulp, Kili leaned forward and placed his cup on the table. He settled back and drew his legs underneath him, unwrapping the towel to get more comfortable and placing it upon his lap, he half laid down, snuggling up. “Can you bring me back something to eat? I really fuckin’ want a burger right now. And Fili? Can you bring me back a pack of smokes as well?” Kili looked towards their bedroom, a smirk on his lips knowing his brother’s reaction would not be very friendly.

“Like I’m gonna support your deadly habbits," he called out sticking his head out the door, “And I said I’m going out with a /woman/ not a kindergartner," and turned to leave but digress, “I’ll have you know she’s not only beautiful, she’s also sophisticated, cultured and with money, " and disappeared back into the room to get dressed. He came out wearing his best jeans, a brown button shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and decided to wear his dreads down with a few bandana strings to hold the front dreads back. He had his sunglasses hanging over the top two opened buttons and wore his brown seed bracelets. He looked over at the nude potato on the couch, “You know I don’t know how long I’m gonna be on this date so try and cook yourself something, " and raised an eyebrow at him.

Kili’s brow furrowed and his mouth dropped when Fili walked out. “Wait, you aren’t actually going out with someone? Are you?” Scrambling up and knocking over the emptied cup in the process, Kili rewrapped the towel around his waist and stood in front of his brother. “Tell me you aren’t going out with someone looking like that?” His heart caught in his throat when he smelt Fili’s cologne and his knees went weak. “C’mon, Fee… I didn’t skip school to sit here by myself all day! Where are you really going?”

Fili couldn’t help but smirk as he got the reaction he wanted from Kili; he just had to tease that jealous streak after his comment, “Yes, I am seeing someone looking like this. I have to thank you for making me look exceedingly more handsome now that my stach braids are nicely fixed," and passed his fingers around them, “I’ll do as you wish and make you extremely jealous," and smiled tenderly slapping one of his cheeks, “I promise I won’t let you down," and leaned in for a kiss.

Kili scowled and jerked his head back away from the kiss, his lip tugged up into a sneer. “Well if you think I’m going to just sit around all day while you go out on your little date looking fan-fucking-tastic, you’re wrong.” Kili turned and moved back to the sofa, throwing himself down and turning the volume on the television up louder. “I have friends too, you know. And a job. And a…” He thought hard for a moment before finally huffing and folding his arms over his chest, knowing he had no legitimate threat. “I’ll go steal a pack of smokes and then your ass can come bust me out of jail as soon as your little rendezvous is over.”

Fili folded his arms amused at his precious Kili and headed over to him mimicking his scowl, “Well then, I’ll make sure to send the bail money when I get the call," and leaned down forcefully kissing his cheek, “Don’t be too naughty while I’m gone, you hear?" and kissed him again. He took his car keys and camera and headed to the door, “I love you," and blew him a kiss with a wink and shut the door behind him. He was smiling all the way to the car; he knew his actions will have consequences but he just felt playful that day.

Kili sat on the sofa breathing heavily for a while, just staring at the door. He kept expecting Fili to reappear with a large grin, letting up that this all was a big joke. But when his brother never came back, and he heard the sound of the jeep driving away, Kili’s lips turned down into a large frown. Looking around the empty apartment, he sighed heavily and laid back down on the sofa. Minutes seemed to tick by painstakingly slow and when Kili got up to grab his phone, he realized not even a whole hour had past. Throwing himself onto Fili’s bed, Kili began mentally scolding himself for becoming such a lovesick puppy. Kili groaned and rolled over onto his back, unlocking his phone and opened a new text to his brother; “are you really out with someone right now?”

Fili was parking his car at the restaurant Leo’s mom had mentioned when he got a text. When he saw who it was from he grinned and read it. He stepped out of the car and took a picture of the place with his phone and send it to Kili followed by a “That I am, sir," text with another picture of himself smirking with his sunglasses on. He put the phone away and entered the restaurant quickly he spotted Leo’s mom and “Leo! So glad to see you little dude!" and Leo flung himself to him from the bench and hugged him tight, “Hello, Mr. Durin," Leo’s mom said with a smile, “Mrs. Johnson, hi," and shook her hand with Leo still latched to him as he sat on the bench. After their greeting talk Mrs. Dawson smiled at her kid and looked over the menu, “I’m going for the salad and for Leo…some nuggets with fries will do and you, Mr. Durin?" Fili finally sat Leo beside him, “Please call me Fili. Mr. Durin is my uncle," and chuckled rather bitterly at that, “I’ll have the fish and chips dish,” he said to the waiter and then looked at Leo, “Well then, let’s talk about your photo shooting," and tickled his sides making Leo giggle.

When the pictures came through, Kili felt anger surge through him. A part of him still refused to believe that Fili left him alone on a perfectly good day to spend together to go out with someone else, but felt a sense of relief when it wasn’t the dinner Kelly worked at. It still left him a little uneasy to think he had gone there anyways to meet her. Growling, Kili through on a pair of his tightest jeans, skipping the underwear and grabbed his pack of cigarettes. The rain had stopped so he stepped outside and pulled himself onto the roof. Once settled, he light one of his last cigarettes and began to smoke, staring at the picture Fili sent him of him in his sunglasses. Kili felt his heart swell, but it angered him just the same knowing someone else was getting to enjoy it. A playful smirk tugged at his lips and Kili got to thinking. Leaning back, he grabbed his obvious bulge. He rested the cigarette between his lips as he took a picture of his hand grabbing his crotch, before sending it to Fili with the caption, “if you don’t want to enjoy this, I sure as hell will without you.”

Fili was discussing all the set ups they could do around the beach, “There’s a beautiful rock formation that can work as a spectacular background," just then he received a message and he took the phone out as he kept on speaking, “I can show you a few wedding pictures I’ve taken there," and looked down when he opened the message and his eyes almost popped from their sockets and quickly hid the phone. “Fili, are you ok?" Mrs. Johnson said frowning just then the waiter came in with the food and he sighed in relief and took the chance to reply, “Not now Kili!"

Kili couldn’t help but grin at his brother’s response. Looking up, his eyes scanned the beach. He could see the small little specks of people off in the distance and an idea came to mind. Finishing the cigarette, he tossed it off the roof and unbuttoned and unzipped his pant. He snapped a quick picture and texted it to Fili before reaching in and grabbing himself. His prick was half hard with excitement from what he was about to do as he held himself near the tip, his thumb pressed down against the slit. Kili angled the phone so Fili would be able to tell where he was, exposed, by the background and took another picture. “you want to share yourself with someone else, figure I might as well do the same”

“Leo stop eating with your hands, you’re making a mess on yourself," Mrs. Johnson said as she reached out to him to clean his hands with a napking, “Ugh, where did you get such nasty habit?" she asked and Fili looked away as Leo stared at him with a giggling face. Just then Fili received a message from the nasty habit breeder. Getting a gut feeling, Fili leaned the phone under the table and opened it. Sure enough there was his penis…on the rooftop?! Fili made an odd movement with his lips as he wrote back, “Stop this…now. I mean it."

“is my cock not good enough for you when you’re out with your precious little girlfriend?” Kili sent the message and tucked himself back into his jeans. Leaning back on the roof, Kili felt the sun beat down on him. It felt amazing and he couldn’t help but smile, but after a few minutes, his chest broke out in a sweat. Feeling the phone still in his hand, Kili reached down and wriggled out of his jeans, leaving him nude on the rooftop. Holding the phone up by his face, he angled it down capturing his now fully nude body and snapped one more picture, sending it to Fili with a racing heart.

Fili’s eyes twitched as soon as he saw the picture; but his eyes weren’t the only thing that twitched. Swallowing hard he looked up at Mrs. Johnson as casual as possible as she kept trying to clean Leo’s hands, “Ick! I’m going to need more napkins," she sighed as she excused herself to get some. Fili puffed air out as he fidgeted with his phone and looked over Leo, “Leo, I need a favor," when he was done he sent a picture of him with an angry “wtf are you doing?" face with Leo beside him wearing his sunglasses and pointing his tiny finger at the camera with the caption, “You better hide your little pipi young man!! Or the nudist police will come to get you!"

Kili nearly threw his phone when the picture of Leo came through. Not once in his life had he ever felt more idiotic than he did right now and he quickly redressed. He glanced down at the shore quite the distance away and groaned, wondering how many people could have easily looked up and saw him while he tried to get even with Fili for leaving. “this isn’t over you little prick” he texted back quickly before swinging off the room and moving back inside. With a second thought, he cocked his brow and reread the text. Little. Kili scoffed and quickly pulled himself back out, snapping one more picture of his cock and texting it back with the caption, “sorry if its too little for you, guess ill just keep it to myself from now on.” Kili tossed his phone on the kitchen counter and grabbed a beer before settling in on the sofa to flick through the channels to find something to watch. His blood ran cold shortly after when his phone went off, the sound of the ringtone he set specifically for Dan blaring through the apartment.

Reading the text he looked over at Leo with a small pout, “Looks like I’m in big trouble, little dude," and Leo shrugged his shoulders and grin still wearing his shades. He chuckled and wrote another text to Kili, “You no little. You big boy. Me sorry :”(" and just then Mrs. Johnson came back with a stack of napkins, “Ok…let’s continue our discussion." After finishing their lunch and all was well set for the shooting Fili said his goodbyes and began to drive home. He hadn’t received a reply from Kili, so he got him his hamburger hoping it would help his case, which he doubted.

“Hello?” Kili’s voice cracked with fear and he quickly cleared his throat. “Kili! My man! How’s it hangin’?” Dan sounded a little too friendly and it sent Kili’s heart into the pit of his stomach. “Slightly to the left,” he responded with a forced chuckle. “Listen man, that shit that happened between us? Fuck it, forget it, aiite? Water under the fuckin’ bridge dude. Tell your prison warden to ease on up and let bygones be bygones. Sound fuckin’ chill to you man?” Kili swallowed hard and sat up on the counter, holding the beer between his legs. “Yeah, sounds fucking great to me.” Dan laughed on the other end, “sweet man. Tell your brother to go get himself laid so maybe he wont freak the fuck out next time you try to. Hey, listen, we still on for tonight? Fuckin’ miss you man.” Kili heard Fili’s jeep pull up into the driveway so he quickly hopped off the counter and hurried into their room, closing the door behind him. “Yeah, yeah I miss you too. Meet me downstairs around midnight, alright? I’m sure Fili will be out by then.”

Fili went into the apartment with the burger bag in front of him, “Honey, I’m home! And I come with food in my hands so please don’t hurt me!" he called out noticing Kili wasn’t in the living room. He frowned looking around, “Did you run away?" he said setting the bag and soda on the counter. He understood the joke went a bit too far but that was no reason to run off, right?

“Just, meet me downstairs at midnight alright?” Kili’s voice was hushed in hopes that Fili wouldn’t hear him. “I have to go.” Pulling the phone away from his head, Kili disconnected the call and tossed it onto the bed. He sucked in a deep breath and exhaled slowly to calm his racing nerves before stepping out of the room. Upon seeing Fili, he couldn’t help but grin. “That better be a cheeseburger,” he called out as he approached him. “With no pickles.”

“And extra cheese," he said sliding the bag towards him with a smirk. When Kili was near he went in and pecked his lips and then hugged his waist, “I’m really sorry for earlier," and kissed his forehead, “But now I own really amazing pictures of you," he chuckled as he went to the couch unbuttoning his shirt and flopped on it putting his feet on the coffee table, “However, don’t ever exhibit your treasure out like that again. I do not approve that," and raised his eyebrow pouting his lips as rested his hands on the back of his head.

“Yeah, and you better delete those pictures too!” Unwrapping his burger, Kili walked into the living room and straddled Fili, sitting on his lap. He took a large bite and chewed it rather loudly, grinning at his brother. “C’mon, Fili. No one saw. And besides, just the thought of being up there with my dick out had me hard pretty quickly.” Kili winked and took another bite, savoring the taste. “You know, your taste in sophisticated older women is quite questionable, brother. I thought you said you weren’t going out with a kindergartner… Have you just been lying to me about everything today?”

Fili scoffed placing his hands on Kili’s waist, “Yeah well I need fapping material when you’re not around. You took them so pay the consequences," and settled himself more comfortable moving his hip around, “My taste in women are just fine. She just so happened to have a kid I like more," and chuckled, “I met up with Leo’s mom to set up a date for their family portraits, remember?" and looked up at Kili and made a face, “Oh man, eat with your mouth closed. It ain’t pretty from down here," and looked away.

Rolling his eyes, Kili stuck his tongue out and exposed the mouthful of chewed up burger inside before swallowing. “When I’m not around? Looks to me like you’re the one that should be sending /me/ pictures, leaving me alone and shit. I might as well have gone to school anyways.” Kili rolled off of Fili’s lap and sat beside him on the sofa, finishing off his burger in just a couple bites. He reached onto the table and grabbed his soda, drinking a few mouthfuls to wash down the food and then turned and grabbed Fili’s face, pulling him in for a quick kiss. “How is the little brat anyways? He still crawling all over you like a playset?”

“Aww come on baby I came back, didn’t I?" Fili chuckled liking the coolness on Kili’s lips after he drank that soda, “And yeah, he does," he said with a smile, “You shouldn’t call him that. He’s taking after you with all your gross habits; chewing with his mouth open and eating with his hands," and glanced over at him with a skeptical look, “You know that means he really liked you," and ruffled his untamed hair, “I should adopt him, make him our child," he said looking at nothing in particular.


	49. Ch 49

Kili felt suddenly nauseas. He looked at Fili with wide eyes brimmed with panic. “Adopt? Fee, you cant be serious! We cant take care of a child! I can hardly get myself out of bed in the morning and dressed for school!" Kili’s eyes widened more and he gasped. “School! Fili I’m still in school! I don’t want to be a high school father!"

Fili looked back at Kili frowning in surprise, “Calm down, Kili! I was only joking," he sat up straighter, “Like Leo’s mom gonna give him up. Geez, Ki," he stood up going to their room and couldn’t help but feel a bit annoyed by his reaction. He was very well aware of their situation; not only that but the fact that they are both males had him thinking. He loves kids and somewhere along the future would like to build a family with Kili and of course adopting was a clear choice. Even though he was noticing that Kili isn’t that kid friendly which was also part of his annoyance. He finished unbuttoning his shirt and took it off in a puff.

Sensing Fili’s irritability, Kili groaned and slowly pulled himself off the sofa. He mentally scolded himself as he trudged to the bedroom, knowing Fili would never just drop a bombshell like that on him in any serious manner. Pausing for a moment to collect his thoughts, Kili walked in and spotted Fili changing. “You know, that outfit looked really good on you," he said quietly as he approached his love from behind. Long arms wrapped around Fili’s waist and Kili hugged him from behind; his cheek resting on Fili’s back. “I’m sorry I freaked out on you like that; just got a few things on my mind." Kili pressed a soft kiss to the middle of Fili’s shoulder blades before pulling back and sitting on the edge of his bed.

Fili looked back a bit when he felt Kili hug him from behind and smiled lightly, “I can wear it again," he said quietly as he hanged his shirt. When Kili let go of him he moved on to take his jeans off and put on some sweats in their place, “Don’t worry I’m used to your over reactions. I just," he shrugged his shoulders, “Wasn’t aware this whole kid talk was so sensitive to you," he re adjusted the bands on his hair and stood in front of Kili with a slight frown, “What’s on your mind? Somethin’ the matter?"

“Nothings the matter," Kili answered with a small smile. At least, nothing was the matter yet… Reaching out, Kili grabbed Fili’s waist and pulled him down onto the bed with him. He moved over so there was enough room and rolled onto his side. He reached back and grabbed his brothers arm and dragged it over his waist before curling up against his body. “You really like kids, don’t you?" Kili muttered, letting his eyes slip shut as he became comfortable. He already knew the answer; it wasn’t hard to tell just how much Fili loved children. And he was amazing with them. But the thought of the two of them ever raising their own kids was absurd.

Fili sighed and rubbed the back of Kili’s waist with his thumb and looked up the ceiling, “I do but there’s no need to talk about that now," and held him closer. Right now, Kili was pretty much a kid himself so it was easy to understand why he wouldn’t even dream of having children; Fili just hoped he will out grow that phase one day. “You’re not going to sleep now are you?" he asked peeking over at Kili’s face, “Hey!" and poked his side.

Kili held back a giggle and snuggled closer into his brother. “Why shouldn’t I go to sleep? You abandoned me to go out. Why should I stay awake?" Grinning, he rolled away from Fili until he was pressed against the wall, lying on his stomach. With his face pressed into the pillow, Kili faked a deep yawn, being as dramatic as possible with it. “Goodnight, bro. Wake me when dinner is ready!"

Fili rolled onto his stomach as well and stared at Kili quirking an eyebrow, “You have to stay awake because we need to clean up the mess we left in my jeep last night," and crawled towards his brother near his mid part and playfully bit the exposed love handle, “So come on," and trailed his gentle bites up his side, “Move your ass," and ended up going up his shoulder with his playful assault.

“M’not going anywhere, Fi,” Kili growled, burying his face further into the pillow to hide his smile. His body shied away from Fili’s mouth, small goose bumps covering his skin. “You had your chance with me earlier and you ditched me the first opportunity you got. My ass is stay right here and it aint moving til supper.” Playfully, Kili turned his head and stuck his tongue out at Fili before burying his face once more. It wasn’t that he wanted to spend any less time with his brother than need be, but Fili had done a damn good job working him up before he left for his lunch date, Kili simply wanted to return the favor. “The only way you are getting me out of bed is to carry me.”

“Hmm," Fili hummed squinting his eyes at him as he pulled away from the bed, “Carry you, huh?" he said stretching the muscles on his neck and arms, “You sure hit me where I like it, baby," and with out much warning he grabbed Kili by an ankle and dragged him out of the corner of the wall towards him. Fili loved to do anything that required physical strength; from exercises, to house work, anything to help him build muscle and resistance. But he especially loved lifting, “C’mere darling!" and picked him firefighter style, “Oh yeah!" and began to spin around and jump over their beds.

“Put me down you fucking prick!” Kili cried out, more than a little surprised Fili had actually grabbed him. He always severely underestimated Fili’s strength and was quickly put in his place in situations like this. Reaching down, Kili smacked his brother’s ass as hard as he could manage and wiggled around in hopes of slipping from his grasp. But not only did Fili have a tight grip on him, but he was holding onto his belt loop as well, securing his grasp. “Fucking drop me, Fee!” Before Kili could protest any further, his cell phone went off loudly. “Fili, Fili stop! That’s my work calling!”

Fili had a wide smile and couldn’t help but laugh at Kili’s protests. It felt like when they were kids and Fili would have the upper hand on their game. It wasn’t the first time he had Kili submitted like this and have him whine to get down; only Kili swears a lot now. When he heard that Kili’s job called he stopped in front of his bed and dropped him down like a sack of potatoes, “Wooo!" he lifted his arms in triumph as he walked backwards towards their door, “Now that’s how you handle your man!!" and slammed his palm onto the door as he exited the room. He headed to the kitchen and opened himself a well deserved beer.

Kili fell hard to the bed and landed with a huff, sneering at Fili as he walked out. He quickly snatched up his phone and answered it. “Hello?” “Hey, Kili?” “Yeah?” “Hey, Ashley called in sick tonight, she was my closer. I can’t get anyone else to stay late. Do you think you’d be able to come in for a few hours and help out?” Kili frowned heavily, not wanting to be stuck at work the rest of the night, but instantly thought about Dan. He knew relying on Fili to be fast asleep by midnight was pushing his luck, so if he could convince his brother that he had a ride home from one of his coworkers, he could just have Dan drive him home instead. It sounded like a good enough plan, so Kili reluctantly agreed to be there by five. It gave him a couple more hours to spend with Fili so the whole day wouldn’t be a complete bust. After hanging up the phone, Kili plugged it into his charger and trudged out into the living room. “Can you drop me off at work in a bit? They need me to come in.” Kili ran his hand through his hair and approached Fili, grabbing the beer with his free hand.

Fili let Kili take his victory beer and put his hands on his hips sighed, “Fine…but after you help me clean out my car," and took his beer back taking a long chug then gave it back to Kili, “What time do you get out?" he asked turning back to the fridge looking for something to snack on, “Remember that tomorrow you do have to go back to school and I don’t want you out so late," and finally settled on some bread with peanut butter.

“I dunno, he didn’t give me a time." Kili shrugged and looked away, knowing his boss said at nine he could go home. But if he was planning to keep Fili away so he could hook up with Dan afterwards, he had to lie. “I’m sure Ill be home by midnight. He wont keep me much longer than that on a school night." Kili offered up a small smile and moved out into the living room, where he fell down onto the sofa. “But on that note, I probably shouldn’t do too much before I go in. You don’t want me working while Im exhausted do you?" With a smirk, he looked over his shoulder at Fili.

Fili rolled his eyes putting the butter knife down and quirked an eyebrow at him, “Oh yes, how irrational of me. I forgot how much work is required to serve a cup of mocha lattes with reheated muffins," he dramatically went over to him sliding on his knees when he was close to Kili and grabbed his thigh, “Forgive my ignorance ooooh great barista!" and faked crying before standing up, “Get your ass downstairs, you’re washing my car now, bud!" and went back to the kitchen to munch on his snack, “It’s only 2:30pm and if you hurry up I can give you a little quickie before you get ready for work," and took a big bite out of his peanut butter coated bread.

With a great huff, Kili jumped to his feet and stormed outside, slamming the door behind him. When he got to the jeep, he opened up the trunk and began pulling everything out, dropping it carelessly onto the ground. The cooler landed with a loud crash, and he looked upstairs to make sure Fili didn’t hear, before piling all of their still damp belongings on top. Trying to get it all accomplished in one go, Kili struggled to wrap his arms around everything and grab the cooler until he ultimately gave in and grabbed the blanket. He stormed up the stairs, making sure to stomp loudly on each one before throwing it into their home. Back down the stairs he stomped to get their bags, throwing them hap hazardously with the blanket. The cooler took a little extra effort to get up, the ice now melted completely into water, and by the time he got it upstairs, he was sweating. “You happy? Maybe next time you should play the slave driver, and I your abused slave.”

Fili watched Kili silently in the kitchen as he kept eating his snack; he didn’t expect this, he thought Kili would give a bit of more fight. He started to chuckle as he saw Kili’s attitude while working, throwing all their stuff around. When he brought in the cooler and said that he was “done," Fili put his arms behind his back and headed towards the cooler. He opened it and looked inside and closed it turning to the puffing Kili, “I’m actually surprised you were able to bring this up here all on your own. However, you should had just drain the water out first downstairs before bringing it up here. Oh and also," he said stepping closer to Kili and spoke more lowly, "I ordered you to wash my car, not unload. Do you know what happens when a slave doesn’t follow his master’s orders?" and looked at him with an eyebrow raised, his hands still behind his back.

“Oh, no.” Kili began to back up, putting his hands up in front of him. “Oh no no no, you are NOT getting me to wash YOUR car. Your car, your dirt! YOU wash it!” Fili had a look in his eye that caused Kili to gulp as he continued backing up until he was pressed against the back of the sofa. And with his voice lowered, his pitch deepened, sending a jolt down Kili’s spine. “Seriously though, Fee. I have work tonight, and just because it’s not what you would consider hard labor, I really don’t want to go in all exhausted and gross.”

Fili frowned down Kili, “Are just rejecting your master’s orders? Oh no, no, no!," he said crawling over Kili and pinned his arms against the sofa, “I really need to show you your place and since I don’t have my whip right now I’m gonna have to use other methods, instead, " he separated Kili’s legs with one of his own and then used his knee to rub against Kili’s crotch. Using force to keep his arms in place he leaned down to gently nip Kili’s neck pulse.

Kili’s breathing increased drastically as he swallowed hard. He tried to push Fili off him, but found he had absolutely no desire to do so. With a whisper, he let his eyes flutter shut. “Don’t hurt me…” Kili tipped his head to the side, exposing more of his neck for Fili as he let out a soft moan. With Fili’s knee pressing up against him, he could feel himself hardening much to his dismay. He hated how quickly his body reacted to Fili’s touches and wished he could keep himself under control a little better. Sucking in a deep breath, he opened his eyes and looked at Fili. “Aye, I do believe I did just reject a direct order.”

Fili swallowed hard and his eyes flared with lust as Kili fell into play; Kili had such power to turn him on in an instant. Even though he’s acting like he has the upper hand it’s totally the other way around and somehow Kili knows it. Leaning out of his neck and licking his lips, tasting Kili’s sweat, he nuzzled his face barely rubbing their lips together, “You do know I have to punish you," he whispered pressing soft kisses down his jaw line, “But since you realized your mistake. ..I will let you choose your punishment, " and gave in to press one kiss on his lips and licked them.

“I think I deserve quite the punishment, don’t you, master?” Kili looked up at Fili with wide, innocent eyes, his bottom lip jutted out slightly. He grabbed his brother’s hand and pushed away from the sofa, dragging him into the bedroom with him. “Maybe I deserve a good beating, hmm? Maybe I don’t deserve to cum?” Kili turned and grabbed Fili’s face, pulling him into a deep kiss. His tongue instantly plunged into the elder’s mouth, rolling against his with a needy passion. He pulled back all too quickly and took a step back, sliding his hands into his back pockets.

Fili was losing his battle and he didn’t do much to hide it; his tented sweatpants were already damped with stains of precum. He went over to Kili and roughly took him by the waist holding him firmly against him, “You just say whatever you want from that mouth of yours and I’ll do it," he said looking deep into Kili’s eyes and then up and down his form, “I wanna please you…oh fuck do I wanna please you," he growled latching his mouth back onto Kili’s neck and grinded their hips together.

Kili’s entire body flushed as he gave in to his desires, grinding his crotch against Fili’s. His stiffened prick rubbed against the others, eliciting a throaty groan from Kili. Kili reached down and slipped his fingers under the waistband of Fili’s sweats before he tugged them down, felling the thick cock spring out. Fingers instantly wrap around it as Kili begins jerking him off, slowly walking them back towards Fili’s bed. “I want you behind me,” Kili muttered quietly and almost inaudible.

Fili nodded already groaning and panting in anticipation and by Kili’s jerking. He quickly made work of Kili’s pants and turned him around pushing him face first against his mattress. He lifted Kili’s bottom half and marveled over the size of his buns; he touched them with hunger, occasionally slapped them, kissed them, bit them, and licked them. He crouched down more behind him and separated his ass cheeks with his hands; licking his lips he leaned in and slithered his tongue in.

Kili’s entire body jerked forward as Fili’s tongue pushed into him. A chest rumbling moan built up into him and his eyes nearly rolled into the back of their sockets as wave after wave of pleasure pounded through him. His cock was dripping onto the bed as his fingers gripped the sheet, tugging at the fabric and twisting it, feeling as though he would melt away any second. “Nngghh, fuck Fee!"

It was odd to taste Kili so raw like this and yet he loved it; judging by the sounds he got from Kili he must be doing it right. So he flicked his tongue in and out, slicking the area with his saliva and dipped it deep in stretching those muscle rings. When he withdrew he smirked at how wet and inviting Kili’s hole looked. Giving his buns a good squeeze he kneel behind Kili and guided his gorging cock between his ass. He leaned his upper body down and held onto Kili’s wrist and whispered into his ear, “Master’s going in…" and did just as he told. He groaned as soon as his dick was surrounded by Kili’s heated walls and found a pleasing rhythm to pound into him.

The new depth Fili was able to work with filled Kili until he felt as though he was going to burst. He rocked back onto Fili’s cock, moan his brothers name in quick concession. His own prick ached to be touched as Fili thrusted ruthlessly against the spot inside him that filled his body with sparks every time. “F-fuck!" Kili tried to push himself up some, but his weak arms collapsed, causing him to lay down with his upper body and push his ass further up. “S-spank me, master. I have been bad."

Hearing Kili say that brought a smirk to his lips and his eyes widen with playful naughtiness. Leaning straighter, Fili anchored one hand firmly on Kili’s hip to help him keep his thrusts in rhythm while the other teasingly caressed one of his butt cheeks, “My little slave likes it rough? Hm?" and slapped his ass with an open palm, “How bad have you been?" he growled spanking him again.


	50. Ch 50

Kili growled and looked back over his shoulder. The pain spreading over his skin from the quick smacks blended in perfectly with Fili’s thrusts, leaving Kili craving more. “Ive been… Really… Fucking… Naughty." He panted out between moans, keeping his eyes locked on Fili’s. “You should, fuck!" Kili let his head drop once more as he whined, Fili’s cock now angled right at his prostate. “Harder, master. Please!"

Fili felt a bit uncomfortable hitting Kili; never in his life has he raised a hand to him. Not even when they wrestled, he always left it at pushing and pinning. Now here he was smacking his little brother’s fine ass and having him asking for more; Kili turned out to be a box full of surprises. Though he wasn’t sure if Kili meant to spank him harder or fuck him harder; to be sure he did both. Kili had him sweating bullets with this type of kink and had him slapping his hip into Kili’s ass with force, “Ahh..aahh..so..bad..nnngh!" biting his bottom lip he found the strength to spank the irritated skin harder.

Kili sucked in a deep breath and tossed his head back once more. His sweat soaked hair flung to one side; he looked at Fili with half lidded eyes and a playful snarl on his lips. “Harder, master,” he ordered, “you own me, prove it.” Reaching down underneath him, Kili grabbed the base of his cock and began pumping himself in rhythm to Fili’s thrusting, not once breaking eye contact with his brother. “M’so fuckin’ close, Fee. Fuck,” he groaned as he sucked in his bottom lip, biting down on it hard.

Fili’s cheeks deeply flushed hearing Kili say those words; it almost made him cum right then. But no he couldn’t, not just yet. Looking down he saw Kili touch himself and just as quick he stopped his thrust and pulled Kili’s hand away from himself, “Damn right I do!" he growled squeezing Kili’s cock and slapping his other cheek hard, “How dare you pleasure yourself without my consent?" and spanked him again, “You can only cum when you say all I want to hear," with that he resumed his rough thrusts holding onto Kili’s dick, “Who do you get hard for?" he groaned.

Kili was teetering on the edge of release when Fili so quickly stopped it. Letting his head fall forward, Kili groaned deeply, feeling his insides catch fire at his brother’s words. “You,” he began, his words cut off by a loud moan. He could still feel his orgasm building and knew he wasn’t going to be able to hold off much longer. “And the other slave masters who, fuck, bed me when I disobey.” Kili knew that would drive Fili over the edge and really get rough. He wanted to be able to feel it later still at work, a reminder of exactly what went on between them.

Upon hearing Kili’s words he halted everything once more; he knew that they were playing but, Mahal, did that boil his blood. “The fuck did you just say to me…?" and letting go of his hip, Fili grabbed Kili by the hair and pulled him back straight, “So" he growled into his ear, “You’ve let others touch you. You filthy little whore!" and pushed him back onto the bed pinning his head against the mattress with a firm grasp behind his neck. His other hand harshly tugged Kili’s dick and pressed his thumb over his slit, “I’m gonna have to show you who you can /only/ belong to," and rammed hard into Kili, “Who do you belong to? Ahh..ahh..scream your owner’s name!"

As much as Kili wanted to obey, he found his voice missing. The sudden yank of his hair caused a loud yelp to fall from his mouth before he was shoved back down; his face buried once more in the pillow. It was all too much for his body to handle and Kili quickly found his gut tightening, his sac drawing up closer to his body. “F-Fee, FILI!” He yelled out loudly as he bucked back. One more clip of his prostate and Kili went rigid, his cum spurting out hard onto Fili’s bed. He had his mouth formed into a tight ‘o’ and his brow was knitted, eyes clamped shut tightly. The burn began low in his back, accumulated in his stomach and quickly spread throughout his body until it slowly subsided, leaving him falling limp against the bed.

Feeling Kili bucking and tightening around him he thrusted into his lovers body until he felt his whole body tense up and gave out a loud groan when he unloaded his seed deep within him. He leaned forward heavily panting with eyes shut feeling dazed from his climax; his long dreads cascading the side of his face and watched his sweat drops fall onto Kili’s equally sweated back. “Aah…ahh..oooh fuck.." he gruffly sighed as he fell limp to his side with half lid eyes.

Kili was breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling drastically. Every time he sucked down a breath, he could feel Fili’s body weight on top of him pushing back. It made it harder to catch his breath, so Kili reluctantly rolled to his side, causing Fili to roll off him in the process. “Fuck, I don’t think I can go to work now,” Kili said with a long exhale, his eyes still shut as weak after trembles of his orgasm hit him. “I can hardly move right now, let alone walk.” A small smile tugged at Kili’s lips as he cracked one eye to look at Fili. “You’re fucking amazing when you’re rough, didja know that?”

Fili closed his eyes as he lazily chuckled and shook his head against the mattress. He looked at Kili with a smile lining his lips and reached out to him to pass his hand over his damp hair lovingly, “Heh, I didn’t," and slowly traced his fingers over Kili’s cheek, “I also wasn’t aware you were so into the rough kink," and lazily blinked his eyes locking them with Kili’s tired ones, “You are something…" he chuckled, “I love you," he softly said as he laid there admiring his lover.

“Something about you taking control like that," Kili shrugged and let out a large yawn. He truly was exhausted earlier and had full intentions of taking a nap before Fili yanked him out of bed. “I can still feel your hand print on his ass. One of like fifty." Kili chuckled and smiled sheepishly at his brother, his cheeks warming significantly. “I’ve always wanted to do that with you… With you behind me, spanking me…" As embarrassment rushed through him, Kili turned and buried his face with the pillow, groaning. “That was probably a little too much information, wasn’t it."

Of course that sparked Fili’s curiosity and woke him a bit more as he leaned against his elbows with a wider smile, “Oh? Tell me more!" and poked Kili’s side, “I admit I always did wanted to do that shower prison scenario with you ever since I saw it in a porno back at the academy," he chuckled as he laid onto his back but turned his head to look at Kili, "So come on spill it!" and poked him again.

Something about the thought of Fili watching porn made Kili blush deeper. His mind instantly brought him back to the times he would be jerking off to porn he would bring up on Fili’s laptop and wonder if Fili would ever watch it with him. “No, m’not saying any more!" Kili turned even more so that his back was facing Fili and grinned. “Did you really see that in a porn?"

Fili turned to his side and spooned him burying his lips on the crook of his neck and kissed him there, “Of course I did. I fapped while watching them…pffft…countless of times," and settled himself more comfortably against him, “What? You think I haven’t noticed all those porno links on my laptop’s history?" and chuckled pressing their cheeks together, “You know how many trojans I had to disinfect from my computer? Surprised my poor ol’ laptop hadn’t caught an STD yet. Now talk."

With a grin, Kili flipped in his brother’s hold and nuzzled his neck. “There might have been one I watched a time or two… It was two guys and one of them…" Kili cleared his throat, suddenly feeling a little more than shy. “One was, I guess a pimp. He made his ‘whore’ perform for him. Not with anyone else, but on himself while the pimp jerked off to it. I kind of always wanted to do that with you. I got off so quickly if I pictured you as the pimp…"

Fili’s eyes widen in delight, “Mmm, I could definitely go for that," and squeezed him, “I’m not sure how to act like a pimp though," he looked up at the ceiling thinking and then pushed onto Kili, “Where’s my money? Gimme mah money hoe! Is that how they do it?," and chuckled pressing a kiss to Kili’s cheek, “There was a moment in our little game where I got a bit weirded out for hitting you…but then you said that shit and it just… unngh boiled me up!"

Kili chuckled and shook his head. “No, that is not how a pimp acts; at least, not the one in the video I was watching.” Leaning in, he captured Fili’s lips in a slow kiss, mewling against his mouth before he pulled back. “And I am sorry about that… I honestly don’t know what came over me. When I’m with you like that, it’s likes like something flicks on inside of me. I know longer feel all self conscious and shit.” Kili attempted to roll over on top of the surfer but winced as soon as he lifted his leg. “Mahal, Fee. I think you honestly broke me that time.”

Fili gently rubbed Kili’s back as they kissed and sighed hearing Kili’s hot noises while musing over the soft warm lips that pressed against his. He smirked when Kili pulled away, “Well, no, don’t be too sorry,’ and smiled playfully at Kili, “I kinda liked calling you a whore and showing you who’s boss," and pushed him more against him as he smirked evily, “I like how you play. Turns me on," and his smile soften, “And you never have to feel self conscious with me, love. I worship you from head to toe," and kissed his lips. When Kili tried to move his face contorted with concern seeing Kili wince in pain and sat up straighter rubbing Kili’s lower back, “I’m sorry! Want me to call your work and excuse you?"

The offer was truly tempting, and Kili was in the process of nodding before his quickly halted. “N-no, no I’ll be fine. I promise.” Kili shot Fili a reassuring smile before slowly rolling off the bed. He bit the inside of his cheek as he fought back another wince, before walking as perfectly as he could to the bathroom. If he were to suffer at work, hardly able to stand straight, he was at least going to wash off first. The warm water helped some when he bent slightly, leaning against the wall and letting the spray hit his entrance directly. But that was soon over when he went to step back out of the tub. Kili knew toughing it out at work and then meeting up with Dan afterwards was pushing his luck, especially if he were to return to school in the morning, but it just seemed more logical than the original plan of sneaking out.

Fili watched as Kili bravely made his way to the bathroom and decided to leave him alone. He sighed flopping back on the bed looking up to the ceiling; he’s going to have to let Kili rest his body. They’ve been at it like rabbits for the past two days; he was grateful that Kili was male and couldn’t get pregnant. But, oh, how wonderful it’s been, like living a dream. Learning about Kili’s more intimate life has been like reading a new book, turning out to be more and more amazing as the pages turned. He smiled to himself and stood up from the bed; he searched for his underwear and a pair of trunks and put them on. Making his way to the couch he flopped on it and turned the tv on. Surfing through the channels he left it on a documentary about sharks.

Moving into the bedroom, Kili fully dried his body and threw the towel onto the sweat dampened bed. Laundry was in the immediate future, so Kili had no qualms of dirtying the towel further. Digging through his dresser, he pulled out a pair of black boxer briefs and tugged them one before grabbing his black skinnies. Kili sucked in his gut as he buttoned them shut and then grabbed a short sleeved black button up shirt. Only buttoning up halfway, Kili reached onto his dresser and grabbed his favorite necklace, clasping it behind his neck. He gave his hair another tousle with the towel before running a brush through it quickly and pulling it back into a ponytail. A quick spritz of his body spray and Kili let out a sigh, frowning as he moved to his converse. He was as ready as he could get for work and slowly trudged his way into the living room.

Fili looked to his side when he heard footsteps and whistled when he saw Kili, “Well look at you," and stood up, “Are you sure you’re going to work? Not going to run off with anyone, are you?" he joked looking skeptical at him. He wrapped his arms around his waist and gently kissed his lips, “You smell so good," he said and kissed him again, “Are you sure you want to go? I can give you and your butt a nice long massage," he said nuzzling his nose.

Kili returned the kiss before pulling away. “We need the money, Fee. And they need the help. Trust me, I would much rather stay here and take you up on that offer, but tonight I just can’t. Maybe,” he reeled back some and folded his arms over his chest, looking at Kili with a small smirk. “Maybe I can just skip school tomorrow and get that massage instead?” Kili silenced his brother with his lips before sauntering off into the kitchen. He grabbed a can of soda from the fridge and opened it, taking a long swig.

Fili rolled his eyes side glancing Kili with his eyebrow raised, “Not a chance. I hate to say that our mini honey moon has to pause for a bit," and fully turned to him, “Not only because of school but because…your ass needs to heal," and walked to their room even though he never dropped his gaze from him. He came back wearing a worn out tank top and flip flops, “I’m gonna wash the car after I drop you off and see if I start with the laundry," and fixed his long dreads in a low untidy ponytail, “Make sure to call me when they let you out, ok?"

“If I am out early enough, yeah I’ll call you. If not, I’ll just catch a ride home with one of the guys so you won’t have to worry about driving out that late.” Kili smiled softly at Fili and set his drink back down on the counter. “Fee, I am asking this from the very depths of my heart… Please, brother dearest, please can we stop and get me a pack of smokes?” He looked at Fili with pleading eyes and a pouting lip. Kili normally wouldn’t resolve to begging for a pack of cigarettes, but the thought of meeting up with Dan later that evening left him more than nervous and he knew he would probably smoke through half a pack before he even laid eyes on Dan.

Fili nodded at him, “Well if you get off late just call me to let me know you’re out and on your way here, alright?" he said rather firmly. When Kili asked about the cig packs he made a face to him and crossed his arms, “You gotta be kiddin’ me," and shook his head, “Gonna have to convince me better than that, my dearest little brother," and squint his blue eyes at him.

“Come on, Fili!” Kili whined, stamping his foot like a child. “What do you want me to say?! You know what, just forget it.” Kili pushed past Fili and made his way to the door. He figured he would be able to use coming in on his night off to work for them a plausible reason to bum sticks all night, and if anything, he could just have Dan swing by the store on the way home. “We should probably head out soon though,” Kili muttered, digging his toes into the carpet. “I don’t want them to yell at me for being late on a shift I wasn’t supposed to work in the first place.”

Fili could only chuckle at his brother’s childish behavior and shook his, “You have no imagination, man," and took his car keys, “A little persuasion wouldn’t have hurt. But forget it, the moment of it passed," and went over to him and backed him up against the wall near their boards, “But I do want a kiss for the road," he said leaning closer, “I wont be able to properly say goodbye to you when I drop you off at work," and tugged on his lower lip.

Kili frowned but bent in and pressed his lips to Fili’s. He truly was not looking forward to spending the evening away from him, knowing it’d be straight to bed when he got home so he could get up and go straight to school the next morning. More hours spent away from Fili. He sighed sadly into the kiss and pulled back, resting his forehead against the elder’s. “I’m going to miss you, Fee,” he cooed quietly, his expression still sporting a stiff frown.

Fili smiled lightly as he nuzzled their noses, “You’ll only be gone a few hours, sweetie," but then pulled him in a hug, “Bah, who am I kiddin’ I’m gonna miss you too, sweetheart," and gave him a light squeeze before closing the gap between them into a warm kiss that had their tongues slowly licking one another. With a pain in his heart, Fili pulled back and let go of his beloved, “Come on, baby," he said as he opened the door and made way for Kili to step out. Once in the car, Fili stepped on the pedal and drove towards the coffee shop. He looked at Kili, noticing the frown was still there, “Are you alright, Ki?" he asked with concern, “I know we are acting a bit over dramatic about this but…," he chuckled and put a hand on his thigh, “Is something else bothering you?"

“Hm?” Kili blinked several times and then looked to Fili, lost in his trance. He was riddled with guilt and worry, hating himself for lying to Fili so early into their newly developed relationship. The more he thought about it, the more it bothered him; he couldn’t even begin to explain to himself why he agreed to meet up with Dan. Part of him felt terrified that Dan may hurt Fili for it had he not agreed, part of him was just scared of Dan in general and wanted to keep him on his good side, and a part of him just wanted things to work out between them all to save the friendship. Kili sighed softly and blinked a few more times before bringing a smile to his lips. “I just don’t feel very well,” he finally admitted, letting his gaze drop once more.

Fili looked over at Kili for a moment before focusing on the road and traveled his hand in until he found Kili’s and entwined their fingers, “You’re gonna be fine, babe. I promise we will have a full on cuddling session before bed, alright?" and glanced over at him with a smile before turning to the street where the coffee shop was. Pulling in front of the shop he gave Kili’s hand a reassuring squeeze before letting it go, “Don’t work too hard," he said as Kili stepped out of the car.


	51. Ch 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: rape

By the end of his shift, Kili was on edge. He had already bummed five cigarettes off his coworker and was currently in the process of begging for another when his phone went off. Having called Dan earlier to let him know of the new plan, he answered the phone to let him know he would be right out. After punching out for the evening and hanging up his espresso dampened apron, Kili slowly made his way outside to find Dan leaning up against his car. Kili swallowed hard and approached, plastering the widest grin to his face that he could manage. He first noticed the fading bruising left over from Fili’s assault and felt a bit guilty. But Dan didn’t seem to notice his faltering; he pulled Kili into a tight hug before ushering him into his car. 

The drive back to Kili’s home was silent aside from the Pantera drifting from the radio speakers. Dan parked the car in the street outside Kili’s house and let it idle as he turned the music down. “I’ve missed you, kid. You left me in a bad situation last I saw you, you dirty little cock tease.” Kili felt his blood run cold and reached for the door, his stomach twisting horribly. “Relax, Durin. I’m only fucking joking with you.” Dan reached into his glove box and pulled out a small baggie filled with some weed and a piece of rolling paper. “One smoke before you check in to the warden upstairs? For good old times?” 

Kili swallowed and nodded, just wanting to get the night over with and return to Fili. After lighting and taking a couple hits, Dan passed the joint to Kili, who puffed on it several times to calm his nerves. They finished it in silence, until Kili was leaning back in his chair, relaxed and laughing at nothing in particular. Until he felt a heavy hand rest on his thigh. “You really did leave me wondering, Ki,” Dan purred as he twisted his body, leaning in close to Kili’s ear, “just how good a fuck you can be.” He nibbled at Kili’s earlobe which caused Kili to panic. He jerked back and attempted to push Dan off him. Dan only pushed him back down onto the seat and crawled into his lap the best he could. “P-please Dan, d-don’t do this…” Kili cried out, desperately pushing at Dan’s shoulders. Dan swatted his hands away and grabbed the front of his shirt, yanking it open and nearly ripping the fabric. His eyes instantly landed on the small marks Fili had left earlier and he growled. “Somebody already got to you I see. Means you’re nice and prepped then.” Dan’s hands moved down to Kili waist and he began working Kili’ pants open. 

Crying out, Kili tried once more in vain to get Dan off him before turning his head. He could see his apartment and he knew Fili was just upstairs, but no amount of screaming would alert his brother to what was happening. “Dan, please fucking stop! Don’t do this! Fuck!” Tears were rolling from Kili’s eyes as he felt Dan’s hand reach into his pants. His other hand reeled back and he smacked Kili across the face. “Shut the fuck up,” he growled before covering Kili’s mouth with his palm. “You owe me, you fucking tease.” In a last attempt to stop this, Kili managed to reach over and press against the horn of the car, hard.

Fili was working on sorting their dry clean clothes while watching some document on a known surfer. He frowned and sighed looking at his cell phone; it was 12:45am and Kili hadn’t even texted him yet. He fumbled with the phone for a bit until he decided that he would text him then and as he began to write it he heard a noise. It was a car horn, pressed on a bit too long. Then he heard it again. And again. Fili stood up and open their front door and peeked out, he saw a dark car in front of the house. He noticed the car was moving oddly from side to side as if a rumble was happening inside. 

He frowned and turned to get in until he heard a distinct cry. Swallowing hard he went down the stairs and the closer he got to the car the more his eyes widen as he heard the awful screaming. The moment his eyes deciphered Dan’s form his vision went blurry and he could only imagine who he was on top of. Swinging the door open he snatched Dan by the neck and threw him out of the car and into the pavement. He looked into the car and his face contorted in horror as he saw Kili’s state; trembling, crying, with his clothes teared open and… His eyes swelled up with hot angry tears as he turned to face Dan, “You hit, Kili?" he growled as he stepped closer to Dan, “You..fucking TOUCHED MY BROTHER? !" he yelled gripping Dan’s neck, “I’m going to kill you mother fucker!!!" and with that he threw him against the ground and sat on top of him launching a barrage of fists right on Dan’s face.

It took Kili a second to collect his wits until Fili’s threat rang through his mind. He knew his brother meant it, and given the chance would kill Dan in a heartbeat. But doing so would only land him getting charged with murder, and a guarantee that they would never see each other again. Rolling out of the car and standing on trembling legs, Kili began to tuck himself back in. “FILI! STOP!” Unable to fuss with his shirt, Kili grabbed Fili’s shoulders and tried to pull him back. He could see the blood on Fili’s knuckles from Dan’s obliviously broken nose and it caused his stomach to churn. “FILI YOU’RE GOING TO KILL HIM, STOP!” Kili tried once more to yank his brother off Dan, digging his fingers hard into Fili’s shoulders and pulling back with all his might. The commotion caused Mrs. And Mr. Dawson to appear, in their sleep clothes and stare at the scene wide eyed. Mr. Dawson quickly ran over and grabbed the other side of Fili, and with Kili’s help, managed to pull the blonde off.

Fili quickly began to try and scramble off their grips, “Let go!!!! I’m gonna fucking murder this ass hole!!!" his eyes had tears free falling down his cheeks but his gaze was far from sorrowful, “I fucking told you to stay away from Kili!!!" he spat behind gritted teeth still trying to make his way towards him, “I’m gonna break your legs!! Mother fucker you just wait!!" “Just calm down, son!" Mr. Dawson said struggling to get Fili to stay put, “Whatever’s happening it ain’t worth it to stain your hand with blood!" he tried to reason but Fili was nothing but a ball of rage, “You better run mother fucker because if I catch you you’re dead!!" he growled.

Dan pulled himself to his feet and stood in front of the restrained Fili, slowly wiping blood from his upper lip. He had a nasty snarl on his face and flicked his eyes between Kili and Fili. “Your little fag of a brother deserved this, you psycho,” he sneered, narrowing his gaze. Blood smeared his face in a chilling way and there were darker marks where Fili’s knuckles frequented. “He aint nothing but a little… Fucking… Cock tease.” Walking around the group, Dan went to get in his car but paused, focusing his attention solely on Kili. “This isn’t over yet, Durin…” With a slam of his door, Dan peeled off down the street, his tires burning rubber on the pavement. Kili let go and slowly began to back away from his brother, still trembling with tears pouring down his face. He felt nauseas and if all eyes weren’t on him, he could easily pass out. “Fee, I… I didn’t… I…”

Hearing Dan’s words sent a cold chill down his spine and almost launched himself on him if it weren’t for Kili and Mr. Dawson’s hold. When Dan left, Mr. Dawson sighed in relief but kept his firm grip on Fili who began to tremble down to the floor, “Son! Are you alright?" he said following Fili onto his knees, “I’m going to prepare him some tea to calm him down," Mrs. Dawson said hurrying back inside. On the floor, trembling on his hands and knees, Fili looked up at Kili and then began to puke, “That’s alright, boy," Mr. Dawson said rubbing Fili’s back, “That’s the stress coming out," he explained to Kili.

Kili slowly backed away, keeping his eyes locked firmly on Fili. Guilt flooded through him and settled deep inside, refusing to budge. He kept backing up until the back of his ankles connected with the stairs, causing him to fall. “I-I-I cant, I-I didn’t, Fee, I didn’t, I-I…” He swallowed hard and quickly stood. Fearing things over between them, Kili bolted down the street, opposite of where Dan went. He could still feel the way Dan’s hands covered him and grabbed him, tugging on his cock desperate to get it hard. Nothing made sense to him at the moment and Kili ran until his lungs were burning. He ended up on the beach, where he collapsed to his knees and pounded away at the sand with his fists. Looking up, he saw the waves off crashing on shore, but for once, it didn’t calm him. Kili needed the beach to help calm him down, he thought if he went back to the place where everything was so perfect between him and Fili, it would help. But it didn’t. It left Kili more upset and confused than before, so he screamed.

Fili saw when Kili dashed off and stayed behind as he composed himself. He wiped his mouth and with the help of Mr. Dawson he stood up again, “Where did your brother ran off t— Son where are you going?" Fili didn’t answered as he too began to run off towards the beach. He didn’t comprehend what was happening; why was Kili with that fucker again? Why did he end up in a car with him? Why did he hide this from him? Why did he lie..? …Why? But right now he didn’t want answers. He just wanted to find him. Panting, he ran; he ran until his feet touched sand. His eyes scan the place until he found his Kili near the shore on the floor; and he ran to him. Fell on his knees when he got to him and hugged him; no words no nothing just hugged him.

Turning into the hold, Kili gripped the front of Fili’s shirt and held it with a death grip as he sobbed into his neck. He couldn’t get the feel of Dan’s hands off him and he jerked back, falling onto his ass as he scrambled backwards. His eyes were clamped as tight as he could get them, but Dan’s face stayed dominant in his mind as though he were staring right at him. “Don’t touch me,” he cried out, pushing at the skin of his stomach where Dan touched him. “D-don’t touch me!” This time, Kili nearly screamed It, his fingernail digging into his skin. “Stop it! Stop it! Stop touching me!” Kili was in the throngs of a panic attack and was screaming at the top of his lungs. His nails scratched at his stomach as he writhed in the sand, his body reacting as though Dan was still on top of him, pinning him down.

Fili looked at Kili dumbfounded and in shock. Upon hearing him he rushed to his sides trying to prevent him from hurting himself further, “Kili! Kili it’s me! Fili! " he said struggling with his hands as Kili kept getting into his frenzy. Fili had no other choice than to drag him further into the shore and letting the waves hit them. With his hand he splashed water onto Kili’s face, “It’s me baby boy! It’s Fili," and held him close as the waves embraced them, “No ones gonna hurt you…I’m here my love… I’m here," he said closer to his ear.

The water snapped Kili out of it almost instantly. He looked up at Fili with wide eyes in shock for a moment before falling into a heavy fit of sobs. Once more, he leaned in and grabbed Fili’s shirt, holding onto it for dear life as he cried into Fili’s dreads. “He-he touched me! I t-told him not to b-but he wouldn’t stop. He kept t-touching me and k-kissing me and I didn’t want him t-to but he didn’t stop!” Kili gasped down a deep breath as he tried to steady his breathing, feeling himself close to hyperventilating. “He was going to-to-to-” Kili couldn’t bring the words ‘rape me’ to his mouth, so he pushed himself harder against Fili, burying his face into his neck as much as he could.

Fili held Kili firmly against him as he listened to him; but hearing those words were like grinding glass into his eyes. Clenching his teeth and looking up to the sky cursing Dan’s existence and much more in his mind he gave Kili a small squeeze, “Come on," he said helping him step out of the water, “Let’s go home," and they walked all the way back in their tight embrace. When they reached their apartment, Fili left Kili on their couch and went downstairs to briefly apologize and thank them for their concern, “That boy is dreadful!," Mrs. Dawson said after Fili explained what happened, “Lower than scum I’d say," Mr. Dawson said and looked at Fili, “Son if you ever need us to testify against him, you let us know," Fili nodded to them and thanked them once more before heading back upstairs. He closed the door and locked it and went over to Kili; he kneel in front of him, “Kili…" he said taking his hand and looked at him.

Kili was stuck in a trance; wide eyed and mouth hanging open. He could hear Fili speaking to him, even felt him grab his hand, be he remained unmoving. He would blink once or twice and exhale deeply or whimper, but could not snap himself out of it. “He… He was going to… Wanted to…” Slowly, Kili’s eyes scanned up and found Fili’s. He searched them for any sigh of disappointment or rejection. His head began to swim dangerously fast and he felt his stomach drop. As his eyes rolled into the back of his head, he muttered an almost incoherent ‘rape’ before blacking out completely, slumped against the sofa.

“Whoa whoa whoa Kili!" Fili called out rushing over him and made him sat up, “Kili…Kili..wake up!" he said patting his face some but to no avail. Kili succumbed to the shock of the events but he had to snap him out of it. Laying Kili back on the sofa he ran to the bathroom and turned the shower on, “Oh, Mahal…" he lowly cried out wipping his eyes searching for a good temperature. Then he went back to Kili and picked him up and with him at arms stepped into the shower with him, “Come on, Ki, wake up…please!"

Kili awoke with a deep gasp, feeling the water fall on him. He struggled to make sense of where he was, thrashing in Fili’s tight grip as he breathed in water, causing him to cough. When his eyes snap open, the first thing they land on is Fili’s face and an instant wave of comfort floods through him. Trembling arms wrap around Fili’s body and he holds him as close as he can, feeling as though all the strength once inside him as left. “I’m so sorry, Fee,’ Kili whispered quietly, his voice raw from the screaming and crying. “I thought I could fix things between everyone. I didn’t— I didn’t know he was going to do that.”

Fili held Kili close and just sighed in relief to have him come to his senses, “Shhh, it’s alright. Don’t talk now," he said rocking Kili as the shower cascaded onto them, “Let’s get you dry, come on," fumbling out the shower Fili turned it off and found a towel. He watched as Kili slowly undressed himself and the more he looked at him the more his heart began to pound hard in his chest. He pressed his lips together in a thin line and shook his head quietly; when Kili left his underwear on he wrapped the towel around him and guided him back to the couch, “Sit here, Kili. I’ll be right back," he went back to the bathroom and undressed himself from his soaked clothing leaving his boxer briefs on and washed his hands. They were a bit swollen and cut around the knuckles; that son of a bitch had sharp cheekbones. When he was done he went to the kitchen and poured two cups of tea and headed to Kili offering one, “Mrs. Dawson prepared that for us. Said it’ll calm our nerves," and sat on the coffee table facing Kili.

Bringing the mug to his lips, Kili inhaled the scent of the tea. Looking over the rim, he kept his eyes locked on Fili in fear of letting him from his sight for even a split second, the image of Dan still dominant in his mind. After a few sips, the tea did in fact begin to calm his nerves and he let out a soft sigh. He wanted to tell Fili everything, come clean even though Fili said they didn’t have to talk about it, but the longer Kili held onto it, the worse he felt about the entire situation. With a heavy sigh, Kili looked into his mug, his wet hair hiding his face. 

“He texted me the night before we went to the beach… Wanted me to meet up with him. I ignored it but he texted me again the next day. Because we already had plans, I told him no. But then I started thinking, that maybe he really did just want to patch things up between us and stay my friend… So I was going to sneak out tonight after you had fallen asleep. But then my work called and it seemed like the perfect chance. Da—… He picked me up from work and we drove straight here. We shared a joint in his car and then he just flipped. He called me a cock tease and said that I owe him…” Tears filled Kili’s eyes once more and quickly rolled down his cheek. With a shaking hand, he brought the mug back to his lips and took another sip. “I didn’t want to kiss him, or have him touch me. But he crawled on top of me and hit me. Then his hand was in my pants, grabbing me, trying to get me hard. I was fighting against him but he just, he was so strong. So that’s when I honked the horn… I wanted you to hear it so bad but you didn’t show up. Dan hit me again to get me to stop and forced me to kiss him… Fili, I was afraid he was going to rape me.”

The mug between Fili’s hands shook as he let out a heavy puff of breath. No tea could soothe him that night; his throat was shut to accept anything through it. His eyes shot red with hot tears that formed but didn’t fall as he took deep inhales and exhales through his nostrils, “I shoulda killed that fucker…" he gripped the mug hard, “Shoulda broke his neck," and twisted his hands around the poor mug not even caring how the hot liquid spilled to the floor, “But I’m gonna do it…next time I see him," he took a deep breath and slammed the cup on the table and stood up, “FUCK!!" and raked his fingers through his dreads.

Kili jumped high in his seat, his nerves shot enough to begin with. “Fee, please," he croaked out, too afraid to move; rooted frozen to the spot. “Its not worth it, please Fee… I don’t want to lose you." Kili’s bottom lip began to quiver as tears fell quicker from his eyes. Leaning forward to set his mug down, Kili hastily wiped his tears away and stood in front of Fili, holding him as his body trembled noticeably. “Am fine, Fili," he lied through gritted teeth. “I’ll be fine, please…"

“Awh, Kili…" Fili said looking up at the ceiling shaking his head as Kili held him, “What do you mean you’re fine?" and summoned the courage to look down at him; it was so painful to see him like that. He took Kili’s face between his hands and faced him, “What that piece of shit did to you was not child’s play! Look at you…!" his face twisted into a deep scowl as he softly traced his thumb over where Dan hit Kili, “He hurt you…hurt my baby…Kili anyone that ever tries to mess with you will have to go through me and that son of a bitch just signed his death sentence."

Kili couldn’t find the strength to argue with Fili over this anymore, so he exhaled softly through his nose and laid his head on Fili’s chest. Not a single part of him doubted Fili when he made threats to kill Dan; he knew his brother had it in him. He had never seen Fili so angry in his life, and it left a part of him terrified. The thought of Fili carrying out the threat and having his lover ripped away from him if he got caught brought more tears to Kili’s eyes. The younger brother was so emotionally spent, he didn’t even fight it. “Fee, I’m tired… I remember a promise of a cuddle session before bed that I would really like to cash in on right now…” Kili looked up with a small smile on his face as his finger found a damp dread to latch onto.

Fili sighed letting his face relax and nodded to Kili. Eventually, only he had the power to bring him down from his rage. Taking his hands he kissed them and walked with him to their bedroom. Stopping at the threshold he looked at their beds not knowing which one to go to. Getting an idea he let’s go of Kili’s hand, “Wait here," he said and not wanting to waste much of his adrenaline he began to move things around their room to make space. Then he dragged his bed into the middle of the room and moved on to Kili’s bed and did the same joining them in the middle, “There," he said when he finished, "One bed for the two of us," and took Kili’s hand again pulling him onto their bed.

The act left a large smile of Kili’s face. It had crossed his mind once or twice to join their beds, give them more room to sleep but still be together, but he never thought to voice it to his brother. Kili kneeled on the bed and slowly laid down, letting out a long sigh as his head hit the pillow. He stretched out before rolling onto his side, facing Fili. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you what was going on… If I had /any/ idea that Dan was going to do this…” He shook his head and buried his face in Fili’s chest, an arm wrapping around the elder’s waist as he tugged him closer. Kili’s body was still trembling as he began to drift off into an uneasy sleep, his mind tormenting him with recaps of everything Dan had done to him. But the parts that made him whimper loudest in his sleep was flashbacks of Fili’s face, the look of disappointment and terror on it.


	52. Ch 52

Needless to say Fili had a restless night watching over Kili’s sleep. Each time Kili would jolt or whimper Fili would hold him closer and try to calm him down by gently rubbing his arm. Thoughts circled his mind; there was no way he could let Dan get away with this with just a bloody face. Killing him felt like a great idea but of course he would never bring himself to truly do it; it’s much too merciful anyways. He needed to do something else to make Dan’s life a living hell on earth, he just needed to figure out what. Dawn soon came in through the window and Fili gently rocked Kili, “Ki, are you going to school?" he softly said and kissed his head.

Rubbing his eyes with a balled up fist, Kili groaned and rolled over out of Fili’s hold. A sudden burst of cold air hit him and he realized he must have spent the entire night snuggled up against Fili without moving. He slowly sat up and jammed his fist to his mouth to stifle a yawn. “I need to… Wednesday are your busier days. I can’t just sit home by myself today, I’ll lose it.” Kili looked to Fili and noticed how awful he looked, figuring the elder got little to no sleep. He wanted to curl back up in Fili’s arms, but knowing if he did, he would fall right back asleep. So with a deep groan, he rolled from the bed and shuffled his way sleepily to the bathroom to start the shower. As the water warmed and fog filled the room, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. There was a decent sized bruise on his cheek just below his eye and Dan’s face instantly flashed through his mind. With a whimper, he looked away and shed himself of his underwear before relieving himself in the toilet and stepping into the warm water.

Fili agreed as Kili rolled out of the bed, even though the last thing he wanted to do was work that day. He felt exhausted and took the chance to close his eyes while Kili used the bathroom. But he just couldn’t find comfort in his sleep and with a frustrated sigh he scrambled out of the bed. Searching for freshly cleaned trunks his eyes landed on Kili’s phone. Looking out making sure Kili was still busy in the shower he picked it up and searched for a certain number, “Tch, Dan the man, gimme a fuckin’ break," he muttered to himself as he copied the number saving it under “Dan the Dead" on his phone. He put Kili’s phone back where he found it and continued to prepare his things for the day.

Kili was far too exhausted to bother with drying off properly. He slung a towel around his damp body and with a large yawn, moved his way into the bedroom. There was no eagerness to dress properly and Kili threw on the first pair of black pants and a tank top, finishing his look with a grey pullover sweatshirt. He knew it was hot out, but honestly, Kili felt more than ashamed of his body right now. The feeling of Dan’s hands were still all over him and he feared that others would know what had happened. So Kili tried to cover up as much as possible. As he was dragging a brush through his hair, Dan’s text tone went off, and with a heavy heart, Kili read it. “have a gr8 day at school babe (;" Tears filled Kili’s eyes and he tossed the phone onto the bed. A sudden chill of paranoia swept through him, so he ran out of the bedroom, calling out Fili’s name.

Fili was in the kitchen finishing preparing Kili’s favorite breakfast of scrambled eggs with bacon. The coffee was already hot in the pot; he wanted Kili to start out his day as good as possible even though he felt like it wasn’t such a good idea for him to be at school. Serving the eggs on their plates he heard Kili shout his name as he stormed out of their room. Setting the pan down he frowned and went over to him, “What? What happened?" he said cupping Kili’s cheeks searching his face for answers.

“Dan!" Kili shouted, no longer caring about keeping things hidden from his brother. Too long had he protected Dan and kept the mans texts secret. Kili let out a strangled cry and wrapped himself around Fili’s body, sucking in a sharp breath of Fili’s scent to help calm him, not wanting to break down once more. He was already trembling in fear and an onslaught of negative scenarios filled his mind. “He texted me! He fucking texted me, Fee! He called me babe and said have a good day at school. Then added a fucking smiley face! Fee, what if he shows up at my school?!"

Fili held Kili in a protective hug, “That sick bastard!" he growled behind gritted teeth and looked at Kili noticing for the first time what he was wearing; it was over 88 degrees out, “Ki, you don’t have to go to school. I can cancel my class and stay here with you. I’m not gonna let that jackass get to you! " he couldn’t help but sound a bit desperate on his last comment, “We will change your number. Get out of here if we have to!" he said firmly holding Kili’s arms.

“What are you talking about?! This is our home! I wont let him destroy everything for us!" Kili jerked out of Fili’s grip and abruptly turned, hurrying to grab his bag for school. “Ill be fine, don’t worry about me. I’m seventeen, I can handle this myself." Slinging his bag over his shoulder, Kili ran back into their room and grabbed his emergency cigarette from the dresser. He pushed past Fili on his way outside, skipping breakfast and ran down the stairs. Shoving his fist into the bag, Kili grabbed the lighter and quickly lit the cigarette with trembling hands, inhaling a large breath of smoke.

Passing a hand through his dreads Fili went to the kitchen and took the plates and placed them inside the fridge; they would have to serve as a snack for later. But he couldn’t handle his day without coffee and he knew Kili couldn’t either so he took the cups downstairs, “Take this at least. I’ve heard it tastes better with nicotine," and gave in a small chuckle. He sipped his coffee quietly for a bit but then he spoke, “I’m sorry for overreacting. I agree with you. We can’t let that ass hole ruin what we have here," and took another sip from his cup.

“No, I’m sorry I freaked out like that.” Kili sighed and took a sip of the cooling coffee. “It’s just… This is our home, you know? It may not be much, but it’s ours; we made it ours. It’s the first place I’ve lived aside from Thorin’s, and we kind of had a lot of firsts here…” A slight blush crept to Kili’s face and he looked away, taking a long drag off his stale cigarette. As he exhaled, he continued to speak. “If shit gets that bad with Dan that we are actually considering leaving, I will call the cops ok? I really don’t think he will try anything after this. Dan gets what he wants, but he’s not an idiot. He knows he’s walking on thin glass around here anyways, and one mishap will land him in jail. The cops aren’t too keen on him to begin with. But Fee, I don’t want to give up everything because of him. And I’m sorry if you’re not ok with that, but I just want to move past this all…”

Fili listened to Kili and nodded in agreement, “I’m glad to hear you speak like that. Makes me feel relieved to see that the choice I made to leave uncle’s side was the best thing I’ve ever done," and smiled lightly at him, “You’re right, this is our home. Ours. And I love every second we’ve been here," then sighed and took the last sip of his coffee, “I will move on pass this with /you/. But don’t think I’m going to forget about what that scum did to you. The way he left you last night," he shook his head, “I can never forgive such thing. But I will handle him my way," and looked down playing with his empty mug.

A hint of worry flashed across Kili’s eyes at his brother’s last statement. “Last night was just too much for me to handle… I’m sorry I reacted the way I did.” Kili felt embarrassed. He remembered some of the panic attack on the beach and the way he passed out on the sofa, and realized how much of an idiot he must have appeared to Fili. But Kili had never felt that scared and alone in his entire life. It was something he never wished to feel again, and a feeling he would never wish upon even his greatest enemy. Looking at Fili, Kili had to fight the urge to pull him in for a kiss. Instead, he threw the cigarette butt onto the ground and stubbed it out with his shoe. “What exactly are you planning, Fee?”

Fili looked up at Kili frowning, “You don’t need to apologize for that! What that prick-!" he stopped himself taking a deep breath, “What you went through last night was big and certainly /not/ your fault, alright? So you don’t need to be sorry," he said firmly. He shook his head, fidgeting with his cup and looked back at Kili, “I’m not sure yet. As much as I hate his existence, I need to know more about that douche so I can figure out just what exactly is his weakness, " and took a few steps back taking Kili’s mug, “Gonna get my board. I’ll be right back. "

His weakness? Kili leaned against Fili’s jeep and folded his arms over his chest. His brow furrowed deeply in thought as his mind brought him back to Dan. Though he hadn’t known him for all that long, Kili felt as though he knew quite a lot about him. But now that he was focusing his attention on it, Kili began to wonder if he knew him at all. His weakness. Did Dan have a weakness? Or was he just your typical, party going asshole? Kili sucked in his bottom lip as he fought to think of something that Fili could possibly use against him. Rob. His younger brother, Rob. Kili had seen the way they interacted. They weren’t as close of Kili was with his brother, and certainty weren’t in love, but Dan did have a great deal of respect for him. He cared for his brother dearly, and god forbid anyone dare lay a hand on him… But no. That couldn’t be his weakness. There had to be something more to Dan. Something deeper than the drugs and the drinking and the fear he inflicted in people. Maybe it was worth getting to know more about the man…

Fili came back with his board and strapped it on top of his jeep. He got inside the car and put his sunglasses on and turned the jeep on. He waited until Kili settled himself in his seat and then without saying a word searched for his hand and held it with their fingers entwined and on top of Kili’s thigh. He drove all the way to Kili’s school like that with his heart pounding hard against his chest. When they arrived he turned to Kili and squeezed his hand, “I want to kiss you so bad right now, sweetheart," and rubbed the back of his hand with his thumb, “I love you," he hid his eyes behind his shades for a reason, “Ki, if you see anything wrong don’t hesitate to call me, alright?" and slowly let go of his hand.

“I…” Kili looked down with a soft sigh. “I left my phone at home. Dan’s text just, ugh.” He scoffed and looked back up at Fili with apologetic eyes. “I’ll find a phone to use, don’t worry. Nothing will happen here; Dan would be an idiot to try anything.” With a soft smile, Kili began to lean in for a reassuring kiss but quickly stopped himself. It hurt him inside to not be able to be open about his relationship with Fili, but deep down, Kili knew nobody else would understand, especially if he couldn’t quite understand it himself. “I’ll see you after school,” he muttered as he grabbed his bag and slid out of the jeep. Not risking a look back, Kili lowered his head, hiding behind his bangs and began the walk into school. The usual chatter continued around him and no one really paid attention as he approached the front of the building. Kili was almost to the door when he felt a hand hit his back. “How’s it hangin’, fag?” With wide eyes and a racing heart, Kili looked up to see Trevor, one of the guys from his group, sneering at him. “Excuse me?” Trevor laughed and took a step away from Kili, shaking his head. “Oh, Rob told us everything that happened with you and his brother. S’funny. Never pictured you as a cock tease.” Kili felt his blood run cold as he froze mid step. “I-I’m not a fag, or a cock tease! Whatever Rob told you—“ “You wouldn’t be getting so defensive if it wasn’t true, was it?” Over Trevor’s shoulder, Kili could see Rob approaching with narrowed eyes and a wave of betrayal went through him. “I-I… Fuck you, guys.” Kili began to hurry inside, holding onto his bag tightly. “You’d like that too much, fag!”

At the beach Fili was sitting on the sand waxing his board; his mind wasn’t really focused on giving class that day, too flooded with worry over Kili. The kids must have sensed his distress as they all sat quietly in front of him. Lily hadn’t arrived yet, hence the calm before the storm, Fili supposed; but in an odd sense he needed her spunky attitude that day more than ever. He glanced up and spotted Leo who was the nearest and smiled at him when the little one tilted his head slightly to the side in curiosity. “Mr. Duriiiiiinn!!!" Fili heard from the distance and before he knew it he was pushed back to the sand by a ball of long red hair, “For the love of—!" he began to protest but had to hug her, “Good to see you too Lily," he said as he sat up. But when he looked up passed her, his eyes widen in confusion, “Kelly?" “Hey there, Fili" she said with a smile, “I’m Lily’s older sister," she said answering his quiet question, “So you’re the hottie teacher she so much talks about," she said looking at Lily, “Kelly!!" Lily said with a frown and her cheek freckles overflowed with red. Fili slumped his head down, cursing himself for not seeing their resemblance in looks and attitude; although Kelly’s hair is a light brownish color, they still sport it the same with long wavy natural curls. “I just had to stop by before going to school and what a lovely surprise it was," she said with that flirty tone in her voice. Reluctantly, Fili stood up and shrugged his shoulders, “Well, small town indeed then," he said.

First period slipped by relatively normal. Kili was hounded by one of his female friends for his outfit of choice, but she quickly saw he was in no proper mood to chat. His next class, math, started off a little rough; Trevor and Rob were both in there with him. In the beginning of the year, they quickly grouped their seats next to each others, so there was no way to avoid it. With Trevor directly to his right and Rob behind him, Kili wished he would have just skipped. “Hey, fag," Rob whispered, leaning up to his eat to speak. “How long you been desperate to fuck my brother? That the only reason you wanted to hang out with me?" Kili scoffed loudly which earned him a nasty look from the teacher, “shut the fuck up, Rob. You don’t know what happened." Rob laughed loudly, ignoring the teacher, “Oh you mean how you forced yourself on him and refused to do anything more? Fucking cock tease." Jumping out of his seat, Kili knocked his items to the ground, “shut the fuck up!!!" “MR. DURIN!" Ignoring the teacher, Kili turned and smacked Robs stuff off the desk which caused him to jump up as well. Kili was shaking with anger, “your brother is a fucking PSYCHO! TELL HIM TO STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Kili reeled back and shoved his hands into Robs chest. Rob lunged forward and brought him to the ground, landing one good hit to his lip, splitting it open. By the time campus officers arrived, both boys had bloody noses and Kili was bleeding from his lip. The principal pulled Kili inside first, appalled at his behavior. He received a hefty lecture about fighting which he completely ignored, dabbing his nose with a tissue. “Fighting is an automatic suspension, Kili. I will have to call your brother…" Jumping forward a little bit, Kili panicked. “No! Please don’t! He-he teaches an extra class on Wednesday! Please, I-Ill just walk home!!" The principal shook his head and picked up the phone, dialing Fili’s number from Kili’s file, “I’m sorry Kili. I cant let you just walk home…"

Stepping out of the water Fili let his surf board drop against the sand and let out a frustrated sigh. After being asked by the kids and Kelly to see him surf he did, thinking that he needed a bit of distraction from his worries. But it all backfired, couldn’t even handle a simple roller; his mind was just too worried over Kili. Neither of the kids said much as they watched their teacher slump against the sand, even Kelly was speechless. Lily was the one that took courage and sat beside him, “It’s ok, Mr. Durin. I still think you’re awesome. The waves were flat anyway," and she smiled at him. Fili looked at her and sat up, “Thanks, kid," and poked her nose. Kelly leaned down, “Hey Fili, you seem pretty bummed out, listen there’s this local carnival tomo-" and was cut off by the sound of Fili’s cell phone. Fili took it not recognizing the number, “Hello?…Yeah, this is he…He what?…Yes, I’ll be right there," and hung up picking up his board, “Kelly, need a big favor. Stay with the kids until their parents come, Lily will know what to do. Don’t charge the parents!" and ran off to his car without waiting for replies. Needless to say Fili zoomed towards Kili’s school and once he got there he stepped out of the car putting his grey tank top on. It was the second time he had stepped foot into the school, the first being when he enrolled Kili 6 years ago. Many eyes were on him as he made his way to the principal’s office, from school girls, boys, and teachers; some were skeptical looks, others were flirty, and others were confused to seeing a dreaded dude walk in wearing beach wear. Stepping into the office he quickly spotted Kili and went to him frowning as he saw his split lip, “The fuck happened to you?" and eyes landed on Rob who was equally beat up and just as fast put the pieces to the puzzle together.

Letting his gaze remain lowered, Kili snatched his bag up upon hearing Fili’s voice and abruptly stood. He glared at Rob briefly before bolting from the room, ignoring his principals angry voice demanding he comes back so they can sit down with both families and discuss what happened. Kili didn’t want to spend another second with Rob, knowing he would gladly continue the small brawl at the first bit of negativity spoken to him. He knew Dan was a shady bastard, he knew that when they first started hanging out, but Kili never once expected Rob to stab him in the back like he did. To spread those rumors and pick a fight with him… Kili was trembling with anger as he approached Fili’s jeep and he threw his bag inside before slipping in and slamming the door behind him. He began digging around for his cigarettes before remembering he was completely out, and slammed his fists on the dashboard, letting out a loud scream of frustration.

“Young man come back here!" the principal called out as Kili ran off then directed his attention to Fili, “Mr. Durin your brother’s behavior cost him a one week suspension. You see-" “Yeah, yeah just tell me where the hell to sign," Fili interrupted eager to go after Kili. The principal reluctantly gave him the papers and he signed them all. When he was done he turned and glared at Rob for a few seconds and headed out. Finally reaching his jeep he jogged to his door and got in quickly turning the car on and hit the paddle. He looked over at Kili and didn’t say anything, Kili was just too distressed and decided to give him some space until he wanted to speak.


	53. Ch 53

Kili remained silent for a few long, drawn out moments before he slammed his hand down onto the dashboard once more. “That-that-that FUCKER!” He nearly screamed as he fisted his hair, tugging some with a growl. “You know what he did? Do you /fucking/ know what he did?!” Kili turned to look at his brother with wide, manic eyes glossing over with pure anger. His nostrils flared as he slowly exhaled, trying to keep the last normal bit of himself under control. “He fucking told Rob that /I/ put the moves on him, that /I/ tried to force myself upon /him/ and then pussied out?! You know what they— my /friends/ are calling me?! A fucking cock tease!” Kili growled again and balled his fists up. He was teetering on the edge of just boiling over and he feared he would take it out on Fili. “I need a cigarette, I just fucking need a cigarette right now.”

Fili kept looking between Kili and the road; he had never seen his little brother so out of sync. He searched for one of Kili’s hands and held it just like he did that morning and rubbed the back of his hand with his thumb, “Ok, ok, we’ll get your cigs. But first I need to fix you up, ok? You got a busted lip and if you want me to kiss them I need to heal it first," he looked over at him and then to the road, “Also, sweetheart, I need you to breath with me, alright? On the count of three. One…two…three…inhale….exhale…again. .." and drove as fast as he could to their home.

Kili inhaled as Fili did, and exhaled just the same. He felt foolish at first, rolling his eyes at his brother’s honest attempt to calm him, but after a few repeated actions, he soon found his anger subsiding. It was still there, lying dormant now, but Kili wasn’t about to waste another moment dwelling on either Dan or his brother Rob any longer. When Fili parked the jeep in the driveway, Kili brought his hand to his mouth and kissed it softly, ignoring the sharp pain from the small spilt on his lip. Kili reluctantly dropped Fili’s hand and hurried out of the car, desperate to get upstairs and just fucking be held. That was all he really wanted right now, just to be back in those strong arms, feeling protected and loved.

Fili stepped out of the car feeling relieved to see Kili had calmed down a bit and flew up the stairs to unlock their apartment door. Inside he went to their bathroom and grabbed the alcohol bottle and their small first aid kit, “C’mere, kid" he said motioning to the couch as he sat there himself. He splashed some alcohol in his hands and rubbed them together; then he picked out some cotton cloths from the kit and soaked them with alcohol as well, “Come on, Ki, gotta clean that out."

“It’s going to hurt,” Kili muttered as he kicked off his shoes. He shoved his hands in the front pocket of the sweatshirt and moved over to the sofa as slowly as he possibly could without pissing Fili off. “I swear, Fee. If that shit hurts, I will probably bite you.” With a great huff, Kili fell down onto the sofa and folded his legs underneath him, making sure to keep a dominant pout on his lips. “I hope I broke his nose. I hope it fucking shattered and he can’t breathe anymore. I hope he suffocates in his sleep tonight and they find his dead body covered in maggots.”

Fili frowned at Kili as he spoke and chuckled a bit, “Funny. Those were the same thoughts I had when I beat the crap out of Dan," and pressed the cloth over the cut on Kili’s lip, “Stay still it’ll only sting for a bit," he said as Kili winced, “Thank Mahal the cut is small and not too deep. If not they would have to stitch that pretty mouth of yours," and checked the rest of his face for anymore injuries, “Man, that kid fought like a pussy," and passed the cloth over a small cut over Kili’s eyebrow, “And you," he said locking his eyes with his, “You fought like a Durin. Although, I’m afraid you didn’t broke his nose but you got his left eye good, baby," and laughed throwing the cloth to the side.

Kili couldn’t help but smirk at Fili’s words. Though he was far too young when Fili was in the academy to do much proper training, Kili got a few rounds in with Dwalin before leaving. And there was always a friendly brawl between the two brothers so the younger was able to pick up a few tricks. “Well, next time I’m aiming to break his nose.” Sitting up a bit, Kili leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Fili’s mouth. He hissed slightly at the pressure it put on his own lips, but it quickly subsided. “I’m sorry you had to come pick me up from school. Did you at least get to finish your class?”

Fili chuckled after Kili kissed and saw him wince, “Let it heal," he patiently said as he closed the bottle of alcohol and sighed setting it on the coffee table, “I did but," he shook his head, “It was a bad day. The kids asked me to surf and I tried but I just couldn’t even concentrate on a fucking roller and just," he shrugged his shoulders, “At least Kelly was there and she watched over the kids when I left. Of course, I can’t charge the parents for this session," and looked at Kili.

“Wait a second… Kelly was there?” Kili pulled back some, his brows furrowed. He shook his head and looked at Fili, confused. “As in, that chick from the diner? Please tell me you’re joking…” Kili sighed heavily and turned away from Fili, leaning to the side. “This day just keeps getting better and better,” he groaned as he pulled his knees up to his chest. “And what do you mean you didn’t charge them? Fee, we need that money! So what if you wiped out? Shit happens all the time. Just tell the kids not to expect anything different when /they/ get out in the water.” With the beginnings of a headache, Kili pulled his hoody up and hid his face behind it, not wanting to deal with anything at the moment.

Fili licked his lips as he passed a hand over his dreads, “Yeah her, she turned out to be Lilly’s older sister. ." he said still in awe about that, “Come on, Ki, I couldn’t charge them. It didn’t felt right. I really didn’t give any class today just thought if I hit the waves I’d be distracted from all my thoughts, you know?" and sighed, “Don’t worry I still have that photo session with Leo’s family. That’ll make up for today, ok" and slumped back onto the sofa.

Kili sighed and slowly moved over so he was sitting in his brother’s lap. His fingers reached out and slowly dragged down Fili’s cheek before he cupped his face and rubbed his thumbs over the facial hair. “I suppose you are right," Kili said quietly with a soft sigh. He dipped in and nuzzled the side of Fili’s neck, rubbing his nose over the stubbled skin and kissing away the saltiness from the ocean as easily as he could with his damaged lip. “I’m stuck in school getting beat up, and you are out babysitting potential stalkers," he cooed teasingly. “Hardly seems fair. What did Kelly say?"

Fili settled his hands on Kili’s waist and looked at him with puppy eyes when he cupped his cheeks. Then he hummed and closed them when Kili pampered his neck with soft kisses, “Let your lip rest, Ki. Unless you want more alcohol on it," and chuckled lightly moving his hands down Kili’s thighs, “And Kelly…pff…she was amused that I was the “hottie" teacher Lily spoke of. After my surf she was telling me something about," he shrugged, “Something happening tomorrow but then I got the call from your school and I ran off," and looked at Kili raising an eyebrow and passed his fingers softly over Kili’s cheek, “I had a feeling something would happen. .. I stared at Rob and tried to come up with a threat but couldn’t," and shook his head, “I just can’t be like that fucker…"

“Rob isn’t the problem here. It’s his fucking brother.” Kili felt a little of his anger begin to return and he shook his head. “Dan had to have forced him to say that shit or something… I know Rob better than I know his brother, and that was completely out of character for him. Not that I’m defending him or anything, I still want to pummel his face in until he’s unrecognizable… But nah, Dan did something.” With a small whine, Kili rolled off of Fili’s lap, knowing if he were to stay in that position, he’d be seeking more of Fili’s lips with his own, possibly hurting him even more. Kili laid his hand on his lover’s thigh and rubbed small circles with his thumb, smiling at him softly. “I love you, Fee…”

Fili exhaled through his nose as he shook his head, “That prick just keeps getting worst the more I hear of him," he said as he played with Kili’s hair, “Kinda feel bad for that kid now. Maybe I should just kill him and make the world a better place," and sighed looking down at Kili and smiled, “I love you too, Ki," and poked his nose, “Well, one good thing came out of all this. I got you for a whole week to myself," and chuckled playfully, "Baby, aren’t you hot with that jacket on?"

Kili looked down at his body and shrugged. Truth was, he was burning up inside. But at the same time, it gave him a piece of mind. He could still feel Dan’s touch on him and it bothered him more than he would ever admit to Fili; not wanting to upset his lover anymore than he already was over the entire situation. Kili just wanted to curl up inside his sweatshirt and just disappear from it all, hiding the big disappointment he felt he has become. Keeping it on, he was able to hide a little better, keep his body off display and neither of them would have to think about Dan on top of him again. Wanting the conversation off his wardrobe, Kili looked at Fili with serious eyes. “You have me longer than a week, because I do not plan on ever returning to that stupid school anymore.”

Fili looked down at Kili frowning, “You say that now cause you’re upset, but you can’t let those idiots get away with it," and ruffled his hair, “You’re on your last quarter and I’m not gonna let you drop out now," he tilted his head to have a better view of his face, “Besides, don’t you got all those parties and stuff that kids do before prom and shit?" Since Fili was at a military academy he had none of those, just a simple boring graduation. Then Fili moved his hands over Kili’s chest and fiddled with the jacket’s zipper, “I’m sweating just looking at you," and began to unzip it.

Kili grabbed Fili’s hands, stopping him from moving the zipper down any further. “If you’re the one that’s sweating, then maybe it’s you that we should be undressing.” With a playful smirk, Kili slid back into Fili’s lap and hooked his fingers under the bottom hem of the grey tank top. “I have enough credits to graduate as is, and if you think I’m going to prom, you’re out of your mind.” He slowly slid the tank top up and pulled it over Fili’s head, watching his dreads fall back into place on his shoulder. “I don’t have a date, mind you. And I will not be putting on a suit, or any of that.” Leaning down, Kili licked at Fili’s shoulder, mindful of his busted lip before biting the skin softly. “The parties on the other hand, those may do. If you don’t care that I’m at some random’s house getting shit faced off cheap liquor.” He grinned and left a trail of delicate kisses to the other side of Fili’s chest, licking the saltiness off his lips.

Fili leaned more comfortably against the couch and gave squeezes to Kili’s thigh as a sign of enjoying his attention on his chest, “Well if that is the case, then no, I don’t want you in any party. Rather have you here all to myself," and playfully looked at Kili as he bit his lower lip, “And look, I won’t make you go back to school if you don’t want to. If it’ll cause you so much stress then I prefer you keep your sanity, but that means you’re gonna have to work more," and raised an eyebrow at him.

“Do I get a break at least for summer vacation?" Kili smirked and ran his hands down Fili’s exposed chest until they get to the waistband of his trunks. “I would still have to go back in to speak with the principal to make sure my credits rolled over properly." Leaning back in, Kili retraced his trail of previous love bites, darkening them a little more as he trailed his hands back up. He let his fingernails drag against the tanned skin and he paused briefly, flicking his thumbs over his nipples. Kili’s mouth moved to his brother’s neck where he bit down, grinding his teeth and sucking to form a decent mark in a highly visible spot. “Let that bitch try something now," Kili stated with a wide smirk, pulling back to look at his work.

Fili hissed and groaned rolling his hips upwards making Kili bounce a bit on his lap as his cock reacted to his lover’s attentions. He chuckled biting his lower lip and looked up at Kili as the air smacked his moist marked area, “Hmm, I don’t know, baby," he said with a quirk of an eyebrow, "Sounded like she was about to ask me on a date," and smugly smiled at him.

“Mahal, no!" Kili ground down against Fili with a slow roll then quickly snapped his hips up. “That bitch needs to learn her place. Don’t think I’m above hitting a girl like her, Fee." Grabbing Fili’s face with both hands, Kili dipped in for a heated kiss. The pain shot across his lips and the hurried action spilt the cut open, but Kili didn’t stop. He parted his mouth and caught the metallic twinge of blood as he pressed his tongue deep into Fili’s mouth. His body didn’t stop moving as he rolled his hips into Fili’s groin, his own hardened prick rubbing against it. Sweat was freely dripping down Kili’s back and pooling in the small dip, more beading and rolling down his face. With eager hands, he began to shed himself of the jacket, freezing instantly when his mind smacked him with the image of Dan. Kili quickly pulled back and stood, his heart racing dangerously fast as he stared down at Fili wide eyed, trying to reassure his panicking mind who he was truly with.

Smirking with satisfaction as he got the reaction he wanted from Kili, he didn’t do much to stop him from kissing. Grinding his hip upwards to meet with Kili’s aroused groin he kissed him back with the same need; dying to just have him in his arms and love him since that morning. He could taste the cooper in his tongue, no matter he’ll fix him again later, but they both needed this; a break from the world. He gripped Kili harder by the waist and pushed him down against him more already finding a good rhythm in their dry fucking. His breath hitched getting into the kiss and the moment when suddenly Kili pulled completely away from him. He looked at him with a puzzled look, “Ki? What is it?," he asked as he stood up noticing the panic in Kili’s eyes.

“No… Nothing, it’s nothing, I’m fine…" Kili sucked in a sharp breath and quickly blinked the remaining image of Dan out of his mind. He brought a soft smile to his lips and hooked his fingers in the band of Fili’s swim trunks, gently urging him forward. “Just a little… It’s nothing, babe." Kili’s tongue darted out and lapped up the little dribble of blood before leaning in for another kiss. He wasn’t about to let Dan ruin his relationship with Fili as well as everything else, so he pushed Fili back onto the sofa and crawled back into his lap. With his knees on both sides of Fili, Kili started a slow rocking motion, gently easing himself back into the heated moment, making sure to keep his eyes locked firmly on Fili’s to avoid any more unwanted memories flashing back.

Settling back onto the sofa he felt drawn by Kili’s intense gaze and kept it locked with his. His hands quickly went down to Kili’s waist and grinded their heats together letting out a gruff moan. Licking his own lips he leaned in and gently took Kili’s busted lip and nipped on his cut. One of the things he learned back at the academy when it came to survival skills is that one of nature’s best healing ointments is spit. Gently sucking the lip he drained the cut from the accumulated blood and smeared his saliva over it with his tongue. When he parted, a string of saliva was the only thing that kept then together. Licking his lips again he drew back to see his work and smirked looking back at Kili’s eyes, “You look so hot with my spit dripping down your mouth…" and slipped his hands back to cup Kili’s ass cheeks, “I know I said we should let your ass heal but…," he eyed Kili up and down biting his lip while shaking his head, “You think you can handle it, baby?" and gave his ass another needy squeeze.

It wasn’t his ass that had Kili worried; it was his mind and its awful tricks. Kili kept a worried lock on Fili’s eyes and thought hard for a moment before slowly nodding. If he could only keep Fili’s face in mind, there should be no problem. It’s when he lets his thoughts wander and Dan appears in the darkness of closed eyes that he begins to panic. “Just don’t look away, Fee," Kili replied almost desperately. Reaching down, he began fumbling with the drawstrings of Fili’s trunks, not once breaking their eye contact.

Frowning, Fili stopped Kili’s hands and held them, “Hey, hey, what is really going on, Kili? I mean, with this get up? Not wanting us to lose eye contact?" he pushed Kili’s bangs away to look at his face better, “Sweetheart if you don’t wanna go through with this we don’t have to. It’s not like you have to please me every time I get hard, alright?" he looked back at Kili concerned; he could tell Kili wasn’t truly feeling it.

Kili sighed, partly with relief, as he rolled off of Fili’s lap. He sat beside him and drew his knees to his chest, his feet resting on the edge of the sofa. “I dunno…” He muttered, hanging his head in shame. “It’s stupid, but I can still feel him, you know? I can feel him on me, where his hands touched me; and when he forced me to kiss him. It’s like when your foot falls asleep and you begin to wake it back up, that tingly feeling? I can feel that all over me and it won’t go away. I close my eyes and I see his face… It’s not like I want to, you know? The last thing I want is to be stuck on him, but I can’t make it stop. And it’s freaking me out… I’m sorry, I told you it was stupid.” Kili scooted over to the end of the sofa and placed his elbow on the edge, resting his head in his opened palm.


	54. Ch 54

Shutting his eyes closed Fili sighed and rubbed his temple, “That fucking bastard," he said as his bottom lip curled in the way it does whenever Fili gets angry. He felt impotent; no matter how much he beats Dan the fucker comes back like a mother fucking ghost to haunt him. It was like he couldn’t win against him; even in his absence he kept hurting his little brother, his lover, the one person he fights so hard to protect and he’s failing at it! He looked at Kili with a frustrated gaze, “I’m sorry if I was pushing to this…it’s jus..I..shit!" he said slamming his hand on the sofa’s arm rest and stood up.

“Hey!” Kili abruptly stood next to Fili and grabbed his arm before the elder had a chance to walk away. With a quick jerk, he forced Fili to look at him. “This is not your fault; /none/ of this is your fault! In fact, you’re the only reason I’m still in one piece! You can’t shut me out right now… I have told you things that I am mortified of right now, though I would’ve liked not to. So I don’t care how angry or pissed off you are at him, me, or what the fuck ever, please, just /please/ do not walk away from me right now. You didn’t push for anything. I’m the one that tried to get you to want to fuck me. I thought if we did, that maybe it would make me forget about that asshole and we could move on. If anyone should be sorry, it’s me…” Kili ended his part of the conversation with a short huff, his fingers still gripping his brother’s arm tightly.

After Kili was finished, Fili didn’t wait much to pull him into a tight hug, “I could never walk out on you," he said wrapping his arms around him as much as he could, “Not now, not ever! I love you…so much, Kili," and pulled away slightly to see him in the eyes, “I will do all in my power to make you forget about that son of a bitch!" he said with determination back into his eyes, “Please just be clear with me and let me know how you’re feeling," and cupped Kili’s face, “You’re my everything, Ki," and let out a sigh as he gently pressed their foreheads together, “And fuck do I love you."

“I love you too,” Kili replied softly, leaning in for a quick peck on Fili’s lips. He wrapped his arms around Fili’s waist and just held his gaze for a few moments, not quite ready to part with the comfort and safety his eyes brought. But he reluctantly pulls back after a while and sighs. With a little hesitation, Kili removed his jacket and dropped it onto the table before wriggling down his jeans, leaving him to stand there in his underwear and tank top. Before Fili had a chance to get a good look at him, Kili pushed Fili back onto the sofa and laid down himself, curling up so his head was in Fili’s lap. A yawn shook his body as everything from the previous night and the earlier part of the day began to weigh in on him, leaving him suddenly exhausted.

Fili fell back against the sofa momentarily confused; for a split second he thought Kili would try to go through with it again seeing as how he so suddenly stripped from most of his clothing. But when Kili cuddled up his head on his lap he smiled softly down at him and began to stroke his head. He understood his exhaustion; so much shit went down in less than 24 hours he too felt the weight of it all taking its toll on him. He soon passed a soothing touch with his index finger over the small gap between Kili’s eyebrows over and over, “What would you like for dinner tonight, baby?" he gently said going back to play with his hair.

Kili let his eyes slip shut at the gentle touches and hummed in contentment. He finally found himself beginning to relax since he first got the text from Dan a couple days ago. Being so close to Fili brought him comfort that only his touch could provide. He had begun dozing off when Fili spoke, causing him to crack an eye and turn his head to look up. “M’really not that hungry," Kili answered honestly. His stomach was still far too knotted up to even think of eating. “Just wanna stay like this…" With another yawn, Kili curled up tighter and closed his eyes once more. “You eat, I can hear your stomach grumbling already."

Fili chuckled lightly and petted Kili’s hair, “There’s still a few hours before dinner," and slowly scooted out the couch placing Kili’s head gently down, “You just take a nap now and if you’re hungry we’ll order some pizza, ok?" and stood straighter taking his phone out his trunk pocket, “I’ll be up on the roof if you need. Just need some air," and smiled at him as he turned and went outside. When he finally sat down he took a deep breath and closed his eyes hearing the distant sound of the waves. He looked at his phone and searched through his contacts landing on Dan’s number. He glared at it tempted to call him and threaten the shit out of him, shout every kind if obscenity he could think of and tell him what his death would be like. Just as he was about to hit the call button he jolted a bit when it began to ring, “Man Gabe, you just called right on time, brotha!" Fili sighed, “I was calling to see how the herbs worked on your brother. Is he feeling better?" Fili heavily sighed and rubbed his temple, “Oh brotha…if you only knew man," he said remembering exactly what happened that day, “What’s wrong? You sound so stressed," “Oh Gabe…I need to talk to someone or else I’m just gonna go bonkers here," “Dude! You’re freaking me out, just tell me!" and with another large breath Fili spewed all that went down since he discovered Dan and Kili fooling around in their bedroom to what happened mere hours ago at Kili’s school. By the time he done he felt tense and shaky with his eyes swelling in tears. Of course he didn’t say about he and Kili’s intimate relationship, but Gabriel is the only person in town that knows about their past with their uncle and Fili’s closest friend, “Shit man! That guy’s fucked in the head! You pressed charges?" Fili shook his head, “Nah man, Kili didn’t want to. ‘Sides…I wanna fucking end him my own way," Fili’s voice turned grave, “Fili, brotha, take it easy. I know what that guy did was fucked up…hell if it were me, Raul would have killed him in the act!…but, brotha, it’s not worth getting your hands dirty for him. It’ll only separate you from your little brother and he needs you now more than ever," Fili nodded his head, "…yeah I know…I don’t want to kill him, Gabe, that be like giving him fucking mercy; I want to make his life a living hell on earth! /That’s/ what I want, man!" he growled and Gabriel stayed quiet, “I’m just…worried…scared…maybe none of this would have happened if I didn’t leave uncle’s side!" "…Fili…" “What if this shit turns into something bigger than I and I cant protect Kili from that scum which I’ve so fucking been failing at lately cause look at my brother now!!" “Calm down Fili!" “He’s fucking broken and I can’t do shit about it!!" “YES YOU CAN! You just gotta fucking calm down!" Fili clenched his teeth and shut his eyes but Gabriel could clearly hear his sobs, “Look brotha, you two need a break and chill. Stop thinking about that prick for the time being and just spend time with your brother. Engage him in activities…go out. ..surf! Whatever it takes to get his mind off things and that includes you too, Fili," Fili stayed quiet as he heard his friend speak with more authority, “Look there’s a carnival tomorrow by the beach. Take him there. Have fun. Play games. Pig out. Get on the rides. Barf together, " Fili began to chuckle, “Yeah, cause ferris wheels churn my stomach," "…You can pretend!" Fili laughed again, "…Thanks, Gabe. Really," Gabe sighed, “Just chill, brotha. Now take care, " “Alright. .see ya, man," and he hung up laying himself flat against the roof.

Sleep found Kili pretty quickly once his head hit the sofa. He kept waking himself up in a panic when he realized Fili wasn’t there, but he took a few deep breaths and reassured himself that all was fine and drifted off once more. Raised voices woke him with a start and he sat up, sweating. He strained his hearing and attempted to understand what was being said, but gave up when he realized it was only Fili speaking, more than likely on the phone and not directly speaking to someone. Kili pulled himself to his feet and lifted his arms above his head, stretching his muscles in the process. After making a stop in the bathroom, Kili moved to the bedroom and collapsed in the bed. He buried his face in the pillow and breathed in Fili’s scent, falling back to sleep on the cool sheets, wishing he could remain passed out and not have to deal with any of the bullshit Dan could possibly throw at him.

After being a while on the roof Fili sat up and decided that if he was gonna doze off, he might as well be cuddled up against Kili enjoying his warmth. He climbed down and went inside quickly noticing the empty couch. He walked over and peeked into their room and smiled seeing Kili all sprawled on their now big bed. He climbed on and laid on his stomach beside him wrapping one arm over him scooting their bodies closer. He nuzzled Kili’s cheek and placed a small kiss on it, “Baby…?" he whispered softly as he laid his head on the pillow.

Mumbling an incoherent response, Kili turned on his side and into Fili’s body, their foreheads resting against each other. Cracking an eye to make sure the voice matched the face, Kili grabbed his brother’s arm and lifted it to snuggle in closer before wrapping it around him. “Mmm, hey Fee…" He mumbled through a yawn, letting his eyes slip shut once more. His breathing was evened out through his relaxed state and he could feel Fili’s warm breath on him. “Don’t think about him when I’m sleeping… S’nice, you know?" Moving his leg, Kili pushed it through Fili’s and hooked their ankles together, holding him close.

Being cuddled against Kili, made Fili feel better. Making his grip tighter around him he closed his eyes, “It is, sweetheart, just go to sleep," he said between a yawn and let his exhaustion take over. Before he knew it he was sound asleep and much later in the night he woke up with a slight jolt and when he looked at his phone the time said 3am. He carefully moved from the bed and headed to the bathroom to take a leak.

Kili was being held to the bed, his wrists and ankles attached and stretched out, leaving his nude body on full display. He whimpered against the leather strap he was forced to bite down onto, and through the darkness of the room, he was able to make out a figure approaching. A cold hand ran down his side and he jerked away the best he could, tears forming in his eyes. Another whimper was muffled by the strap as the person slid on top of Kili. The figure had no face, merely a white blur with flowing black hair. But he could hear it; Kili could hear Dan’s laugh. With a great force, the faceless being thrusted into Kili, causing him to scream loudly. Kili awoke with an equally as pained scream and his eyes quickly scanned the room. He inspected his unbound wrists and feet before pushing sweat soaked bangs from his face. Sitting up, Kili noticed the spot beside him was empty so he slowly slid from bed, his heart thumping against his chest painfully. “F-Fee…?” Kili slowly made his way to the door, letting out a quick sigh when he saw the bathroom light on. Unable to even fathom lying back down in the bed alone, Kili leaned up against the doorframe and rested his head on it, letting out a quiet yawn.

Tucking his dick back into his underwear Fili looked to his side and his eyes widen, surprised to see Kili there, “Ki, did you just scream? " he said flushing down the toilet and went over to him, “You alright? " he said taking note of Kili’s sweaty brow and hair. He wiped his forehead dry with his hand and studied his features.

“Just a bad dream is all,” Kili muttered as hishands gripped Fili’s waist. He pulled his lover closer and buried his face in his neck. Placing a few soft kisses to his brother’s skin, Kili pulled back and grabbed Fili’s hand, leading him back into the bedroom and onto the bed. “If you plan on making it through your class later, you better get some more sleep… Otherwise those little brats will surf circles around you.”

Fili chuckled settling back on the bed and pulled Kili on top of him, “Yeah, I know," he said pressing a few kisses on Kili’s head, “Uhm, Ki," he said leaning his head to the side to get a better glimpse at him, “I was told that a carnival will be held near the beach tomorrow do you wanna," he shrugged his shoulders, “Check it out or something?" he asked wrapping an arm over his waist, “I think it could be fun…," and yawn afterwards.

“A carnival?” Kili’s eyes lit up and a genuine smile overtook his features. He bent down and kissed the corner of Fili’s mouth and nodded. “With rides and games and food that’ll make you puke for days on end? Yeah, sure. That sounds fun.” With a grin, Kili sat up on Fili’s lower body and looked down at him. A part of him inside wanted to believe everything was going to be fine once all this shit settled down, and the thought of getting out and doing something that fun was just too tempting to let negative emotions ruin. “Would this be an official date, then?”

Fili’s eyes opened wider seeing Kili’s excitement and smiled at him lifting his upper body with his elbows, “Yeah, Ki, it’ll be a date," he warmly looked at him, “Just you and I going on rides, playing games, eating junk food and…puking together," he chuckled feeling so relieved that Kili loved the idea and so thankful for Gabriel and his spot on advice, “So I take it as a yes, then?"

“Well, if you promise to keep the puking to yourself, then I do believe it is a yes, Fili.” Kili beamed at him, his wide smile exposing his teeth. A swell of happiness rose inside of him and he couldn’t help but laugh as he pushed Fili back onto the bed, sealing the promise of their date with a kiss. “Can we afford to go though?” Kili asked with a slight pout to his voice. “I mean, you never got paid for the lessons last night and rent will be due soon…”

Fili fell back on the bed chuckling into the kiss, “Don’t you worry about that, sweetheart, I got this," and winked at him with a smile. Then he rolled to the side and flipped their positions embracing Kili close between his arms as he looked down on him, “You just let me handle everything," and leaned down to gently kiss his lips then trailed down to his neck where he gently nipped and suckled the skin.

Kili hummed softly, his smile still very visible. “If this is to be a proper date, then I want one of those giant teddy bears. And quite possibly a goldfish that /you/ have to win me.” Mewling quietly, Kili let his fingers rub Fili’s shoulders, giving him a slight massage, trying to stifle a chuckle from the way the mustache braid rubbed against his skin as Fili kissed him, tickling him.

Letting out a light groan from Kili’s massage he pulled back from his neck to look at him, “You know pets are a big responsibility. Are you sure you’re up for it?" he mocked squinting his eyes at him and gave him a nose kiss, “And where do you plan on putting that big teddy bear? Because be sure, I /will/ get that bear," and flexed one of his arms.

“Oh, you think you are so tough, don’t you?” Kili grabbed Fili’s muscles, smirking at how hard they have become. “Let’s see if you can just flash them arms and win me a bear. Because we both know you wont be able to win the game.” Kili bent up and placed a quick kiss to Fili’s arm, still grinning. “And I’ll have you know I can take care of a fish just fine! What more can there be to it then dropping some food in it’s little bowl every so often?” As if on cue, Kili’s stomach grumbled loudly and he looked up at Fili with wide eyes, his smiling slowly fading. “You, uh… You think that pizza is on the menu?”

Fili quirk an eyebrow and made a face, “Oh is that so? You think I won’t be able to win?" and wrapped him more between his arms giving him a tight squeeze, "I’ll show you! I’m gonna win two bears now!" and chuckled. Hearing Kili’s stomach he looked at Kili with a smirk, “Baby, it’s 3 in the morning, there’s no delivery at this hour, " and rolled off of him, “I’m sure you can find something in the kitchen," and grind at him.

“S’not going to be as good as pizza.” With a groan, Kili rolled back out of bed and slowly began shuffling his way to the door. He stopped and looked back over his shoulder and pulled a playful face at Fili. “You owe me three bears now for the promise of pizza, but the failure of actually getting it.” The walk to the kitchen was dark and it quickly brought back Kili’s nervousness. He took the last few steps with wide strides, instantly throwing on the switch and flooding the dark room with bright light. Squinting through the sudden brightness, Kili opened the fridge and spotted the plates from breakfast that Fili made earlier. With his mouth already watering, Kili snatched them up and grabbed two forks, not even bothering to heat them up before hurrying back to the room and dropping onto the edge of the bed. “If you’re not hungry, I’ll eat both plates,” Kili mumbled through a mouthful of cold eggs.

“You slept until three in the morning! I owe you nothing," he argued back and turned to his side closing his eyes. When the bed dipped with Kili’s weight he turned to his back and looked at the plate of eggs and bacon he made, “Forgot about those, " he said and stretched his arms and legs, slightly arching his back and rolled to his other side to face Kili, “I’d rather eat you instead," and before he sat up he lifted Kili’s tank slightly and playfully bit his love handle, “Unf! Don’t even need seasoning, " and took his plate and fork. He was starving as well and took a large bite of eggs, “Now I want coffee," he mumbled.

Kili bit back a slight giggle when Fili nibbled on him and he nearly dropped his plate trying to wiggle away. “Stop it!” Grabbing a piece of bacon, he folded the whole piece into his mouth and grinned. “You can eat me later once I’ve been fed properly.” Though he meant it as just a joke, a deep blush rose to Kili’s cheeks and he thanked Mahal for the darkness in the room. After shoveling a few more bites into his mouth, Kili set his plate down and hurried back into the kitchen to start the coffee pot, leaning against the counter as he waited for the bitter liquid to fill the pot.

Smiling lightly, knowing that the comment slipped from Kili’s mouth, he too set the plate down and scooted off the bed. Heading for the bathroom he glanced towards the kitchen and his eyes straightly landed on the puckered outline of Kili’s underwear clad bottom. He swallowed hard as his eyes drifted downwards to Kili’s massive thighs and couldn’t help but let out soft groan as he went into the bathroom. As he took a leak he figured that he would have to go back to his old antics and use his right hand girlfriend to ease his desires until Kili could sort out his feelings. Out from the bathroom he went straight to their room without looking at Kili; too much of a temptation. He took his plate and sat on the bed with his very early breakfast.

Kili filled two mugs from the cabinet and quickly dumped some sugar into his own before heading back to the room. He smiled softly at Fili as he handed him his coffee and resumed his seat beside him. Sipping at the scalding liquid, Kili turned his head and eyed Fili, cocking a brow in his direction. “Sup with you? You seem a little tense. Everything alright?” Kili sat his mug in between his legs and held it in place with his thighs and reached for his plate, using his fingers to pick at the eggs and drop the food into his mouth.

Taking the cup and sipping at the bitter liquid to calm himself down, his eyes landed on the cup sitting on Kili’s thigh when he spoke to him. He took a deep breath and quickly looked away, “Pff yeah! I’m fine," and filled his mouth with eggs. He wished it was time to get ready for class but it was still pretty damn early for that. Setting his empty plate on the bed, he folded his legs and leaned his back against the head board with his cup held between his hands and looked ahead at nothing in particular.

“C’mon, Fee. Something’s on your mind, I can read you easier than you think.” Kili grabbed Fili’s cup from his hands and leaned far over him to set both their mugs on the small nightstand. He took Fili’s plate from him and combined the food onto his and set both them to the side before lying down and leaning over, wrapping his arm around Fili’s body and resting his head against his chest. “You’re still tired, aren’t you. If you want to sleep some more before class, I’ll be fine on my own for a couple hours.”

Fili let Kili take everything from him without protest and just watched him. He smiled when Kili settled over his chest and laid his arm lazily over Kili’s side. His eyes scanned down Kili’s form and dwelling over his thigh and ass. He felt as perverted as he was during his teen years; lusting over his baby brother when he can’t have him. He sighed and placed a kiss on Kili’s head, “Nah, I rather be with you…I want to be with you," he said not really realizing what he was saying.

Kili looked up with a brow raised. “You /are/ with me…” Moving around some to find a more comfortable position, Kili felt his lover’s half aroused cock brush against his hand and he froze when realization hit. “Oh…” He sat back, leaning against the pillows, but kept his eyes on Fili’s face. “J-just because I’m not ready to… You know… I can still touch you…” Kili’s voice was weak, weighed down with embarrassment. He moved his hand to Fili’s thigh, running his fingers along the soft skin teasingly. “I-if you want…”


	55. Ch 55

Fili’s cheeks tinted with red and he swallowed hard feeling his brother’s hand over his sensitive thigh, making his already eager dick twitch inside his pants. Not only that but Kili’s embarrassed demeanor aroused him deeply; he was indeed a pervert. “Yeah!" he yelped sitting straighter, “Uhm! No! I mean…," he sighed and shook his head, “Don’t worry about it, Ki," and awkwardly smiled at him, “I can handle it. You don’t… have to do anything," and looked away feeling rather embarrassed himself.

Studying Fili’s face for a bit longer, Kili finally gave in and half turned, cupping his face and drawing him in for a gentle kiss. His hand slid down Fili’s body and rested on the elder’s semi aroused prick, open palm rubbing him through the fabric of his underwear. “Nonsense, Fee,” Kili said quietly as he moved his mouth to kiss his neck, alternating between soft sucking and little nips. With a steady hand, Kili slipped his fingers under the elastic stretch of the underwear’s waistband and rubbed the coarse golden curls before moving further and teasing the velvety underside of Fili’s cock. He wrapped his hand around the base and began to tug on it to awaken it to full length.

Tilting his head against the board Fili let out a groan and slipped down his own underwear to free his now fully awaken dick and to give Kili more room to move. He had his eyes closed and his mouth half parted as he was greatly seduced by Kili’s advances, “Ahh…baby.." he sighed lifting his hip up in search for more of Kili’s hand. One of his own hands slithered down Kili’s side and found its grip tightly over one of his ass cheeks.

Kili jerked forward slightly at Fili’s grab and looked at him with a smirk. “You thinkin’ of fucking me?" He purred in his ear, letting his tongue dart out and lick up the length of it. “Am I on my back, spread wide for you? Or maybe on my knees and you’re smacking my ass again?" Kili shifted a little, feeling his own cock begin to harden. He twisted his hand around the tip of Fili’s length, spreading the pre-cum down to allow for a slicker surface. “Or am I sitting in your lap in the jeep, riding you so /fucking/ hard you see stars?"

“Haw!…anngh…nnngh!" Fili growled as his body jolted with pleasure and gripped Kili’s ass tighter. His eyes were closed picturing every single scenario Kili so fucking deliciously described. His lips formed a light smirk remembering all those great fucks they’ve had. “Ahh…aah..mmngh..heh aww baby.." he moaned as he jerked his hip into Kili’s hand, “You’re on..top of my jeep’s…hood..nnngh!..o-on your. ..back!" he shut eyes and clenched his jaw heavily breathing.

Kili swallowed hard, his throat suddenly feeling very dry. “Wow…" He breathed out in a whisper, his eyes wide. “That’s fucking hot, Fee." Kili quickened his movements, feeling a slight burn in his arm from the awkward reach he had. He pulled back suddenly and sat up on his knees, moving so he was nestled in between Fili’s bent legs. He reached back down and grabbed Fili’s cock in a tight fist, jerking him with great fervor.

Fili’s eyes shot open at the new pace and fisted the bed spread, he moved his head from side to side from the overwhelming pleasure that course his body, “Yeah…ahh ahhh…I’m ramming my..cock! Into you so hard!" he paused to pant as he was feeling his body tense up, “You’re. ..awwnngh…screaming my name!" he was sweating having such a clear picture of Kili going up and down underneath him in a mewling mess. His breathing hitched feeling himself getting close, “Awhh shit!…Aww Kili!!" and with a growl he came all over his lover’s hand.

Kili watched as Fili’s cum shot out of him, warm and thick. The blonde’s words left him anxious to try out that fantasy and his cock twitched at the thought. But Kili had only wanted to make Fili feel good after everything he has done for him. Reaching down, Kili wiped his covered hand off on the bed sheet and sat back to readjust his erection in his underwear. “We should try that out sometime," Kili offered up as he fell down onto the bed beside Fili, his arm instantly wrapping around his stomach. He nuzzled his chest as he molded his body against Fili’s, kissing the sweat dampened skin softly.

Slumped against the headboard, Fili breathed down his ecstasy, shivering slightly with Kili’s soft kisses over his chest. He lazily laid his arm over Kili’s side and leaned down to kiss his head, “Yeah…" he lightly panted, “We should," and then chuckled, “You gave me that idea back at the diner, remember?" and softly massaged his side feeling his eyes close on their own.

“I did?” Kili thought for a moment, vaguely recalling their conversation, and a proud smirk overtook his features. “Well, I must applaud myself for having such wonderful ideas, then.” Things were beginning to feel normal again with Kili, being there with his love. Dan was the furthest thing from his mind and a honest smile was upon his lips. He leaned back and rested his head on his hand as he looked down at Fili. His fingers traced invisible patterns up and down his chest and he hummed in contentment, still in awe that things happened the way they did between them. “Babe, you going back to sleep?”

Fili smiled still with his eyes closed and nodded, “Yup, that and how you want me to screw you everywhere we go…" he said drifting more with Kili’s delicious touches around his chest. Taking a deep breath he scooted lower until he was able to lay back on the bed; still naked, not even bothering to fix his underwear, and his long dreads sprawled all over the pillow, “Mhm," he nodded snuggling his face onto Kili’s warm chest, “Just give me 30 minutes. Then I’ll get up and we can play little red riding hood…" and dozed off completely spent.

Muttering to himself, Kili raised a brow, utterly confused. “Little red riding hood…?” He looked back down at Fili who was fast asleep and couldn’t help but chuckle. “I love you, you big oaf,” he said softly as he leaned in to press a kiss to the corner of Fili’s slightly parted lips. Kili allowed himself another few minutes of warm cuddles before carefully wriggling himself free of Fili’s hold and slid out of bed. Knowing damn well he wouldn’t be catching any more rest tonight, Kili moved into the bathroom and flipped on the light. Leaving the door ajar, Kili turned on the shower and stripped nude before stepping in, humming softly with as he began to wash off.

===

Fili groaned sitting onto the edge of the bed after feeling a big urge to pee. He looked back on the bed noticing Kili wasn’t there. Looking at his phone he nodded seeing that it was time to get ready for the day and stood up feeling his underwear slide down to his feet. Pushing them off he searched his drawer and picked a fresh pair and some new trunks and headed to the bathroom. There he noticed Kili by their kitchen counter and gave him a sleepy smile, “Morning, " and went in the bathroom. He let out a sigh as he relieved himself and then stepped into the shower jolting a bit when the water hit him and began to lazily groom himself.

Kili waved at Fili as he disappeared into the bathroom before turning back to the counter. The coffee pot just finished filling for the second time since Fili had fallen asleep and Kili was a little more than wired for the day. He knew he would need that extra burst of energy to get him through the day and more than happily fixed himself another cup. The sound of the shower turned on and Kili hopped up onto the counter, grabbing a piece of buttered toast beside him to munch on while he waited for Fili to finish washing up.

Fili stepped out of the shower much more awake and dried himself off before slipping into his underwear and trunks. He brushed his teeth and fixed his dreads in a low ponytail and rested them over his shoulder. He put on his cologne and opened the door going briefly to their room to find a red tank and put it on. Going over to the kitchen he pecked Kili’s lips as he walked by him to serve himself a cup, “You didn’t go back to sleep?" he asked leaning against the counter and took a sip from his cup.

“Nope.” Kili shrugged nonchalantly and took a large bite out of his toast, chewing noisily. He kept his eyes on Fili as he fixed his own coffee and then let out a quick sigh. “So, I got to thinking while you were asleep. I mean, with Dan being so unstable right now, I should probably just avoid going anywhere that he knows I go. Right? I mean, who knows what he’s truly capable of.” Kili shrugged again and took another bite, talking as he chewed. “He could just come in and snatch me up and nobody would ever know. So, I texted my boss this morning and—” he swallowed and then took another sip of his coffee, watching Fili over the rim of the mug. “And I quit my job!”

Fili looked at KilI with a furrowed brow as he began to speak about Dan out of no where like that. But then his gaze dropped when Kili threw him the unexpected news. He put his cup down and rubbed his beard taking it all in. His first instinct was to scold Kili for quitting his job without consulting with him first. But then he realized how actually smart Kili’s move was. In part he was right; Fili himself didn’t feel too comfortable with leaving Kili around at the mercy of that jackass. But now he was convinced of an idea he had plotting for some time. Moving around the counter he settled in front of Kili between his legs and hugged him around the waist, “I think…you made a smart choice, Kili," he seriously said looking at him in the eyes, “I also think that guy could be up to something if he catches you off guard and I’m not about to let that happen. Now with that said," he raised an eyebrow looking at him, “I was thinking ever since you suggested for me to build a website and to the fact that I am getting more job opportunities annnd that you won’t be attending school for a while annnnnd now you don’t have a job," he paused to look at Kili’s eyes widening, "I was thinking to hire you as my assistant."

A large smile spread across Kili’s face as he wrapped his arms around Fili’s neck, hugging him tight. “You shitting me?! Fuck yeah, I’ll be your assistant!” Leaning down, Kili caught Fili’s lips in a heated kiss, ignoring the way the cut on his lip began to throb once more. Pulling back, he looked at Fili with excitement etched across his features and grinned. “Dude, why didn’t you say anything sooner about this?! You know how fucking /stoked/ I am on life right now?!”

Fili sighed contentedly seeing Kili smile so bright again; Gabriel was right, this could be the best way to distract Kili’s mind off things. He leaned in to peck Kili’s lip gently and then cleared his throat, “Now, I would like to discuss your salary," he said in mock seriousness, “I will pay you in food, house, a warm bed, a decent bathroom, a warm bed, food, a warm bed, and as a bonus you get to sleep with the boss," and wiggled his eyebrows, “Do you accept these terms? " and gave him a squeeze.

“I don’t know,” Kili said with a toneless voice, rolling his eyes. “Do I get a warm bed out of the deal?” Snorting, Kili leaned in and kissed Fili once more, his large smile returning. “Of course I fucking accept, you prick. Though, I suppose this means I can’t call in sick so I can stay home, pig out on junk food when you’re out working and watch the new surf documentary anymore, eh?” A fake pout formed on Kili’s face and he pulled back, folding his arms over his chest. “What exactly is it you want me to do though? I learned how to make a website in school, but if you want a good one, you’ll have to pay a monthly domain fee to keep the URL. I don’t know how much that costs, to tell you the truth.”

Fili chuckled into their kiss and leaned a bit back to look at Kili better, “Well yes, I do want you to work on the website, so your first assignment will be to research the prices on these URL’s. Also, I’ve been wanting to make fliers to promote myself as a photographer. I want you to design those for me and also my business card. I think with your help I can make business grow," and leaned in again, “I’ve always dreamed of opening up an art gallery where I can showcase my pictures and," he smiled at Kili, “Your art. So let’s work for that, alright? "

Kili’s smile nearly tripled as he thought about showcasing his art alongside Fili’s photography. “I-I-wow…” He chuckled and shook his head, his mind racing with a million different thoughts. “I can start working on potential designs while you’re off teaching the little brats. Have you thought of any business names though? You can’t possibly expect and serious clients just calling yourself Fili’s Photography; it doesn’t have a very catchy ring to it.” With a quick wink, Kili kissed the tip of Fili’s nose and sat back. “I’ll tag along to the beach with you if you don’t mind… Bring my sketchbook and some different colors. I think best on the beach.”

Fili’s heart was fluttering in his chest seeing Kili act like his old self; happy and chattering all over. He chuckled at Kili’s suggestion of a business name, “No, I haven’t really thought about it. But I will," and smiled at him, “And of course I don’t mind you tagging along," he shrugged his shoulders, “I was gonna bring you with me anyway. After all you are my assistant, I need you with me 24/7," and chuckled again. He had to speak with Gabriel again to thank him; he was so thrilled to see his sweetheart so happy.

“24/7. I like that plan. Ah! I should probably get ready then!” Kili swung his leg to the other side of Fili’s body and hopped off the counter, making it only a few quick steps before stopping and turning. “I love you, Fee,” he grinned before hurrying back for a slow kiss. Pulling away, he had a goofy grin on his face and he stepped backwards a couple steps before turning and jogging into the bedroom. Knowing he wouldn’t be getting in the water today, Kili opted for a pair of jean shorts he cut from long pants that hugged his thighs and stopped just below his knee caps. He then threw on a black tank top and pulled his hair into a high bun, several strands falling down. Grabbing his sunglasses with the amber lenses, Kili put them on and snatched up a few art supplies before returning to Fili, his grin still very visible.

Fili had his car keys at hand and picking up his board when Kili returned to him. He whistled while eyeing Kili up and down and shook his head, “Nope. Too attractive to be seen in public. Get back in the room and change," he joked setting his board back down, “No seriously, " he said going over to him, “You look amazing, baby," and cupped his chin to kiss his lips gently, not to hurt his wound any more than it has, “Can’t wait for our date tonight, " he chuckled turning back to pick up his board.

Kili rolled his eyes at his brother’s jest and scoffed. “If I go back in that room, you’re coming with me, and you probably won’t make it to your lesson on time, so…” He grinned and shoved his stuff into his bag, slinging the strap over his shoulder. With one last quick peck, Kili followed Fili down the staircase barefoot, feeling the warmth from the sun soaking into his skin. It all added to the already perfect atmosphere as Kili settled into the jeep, his feet instantly finding the dashboard. “I do believe you mentioned something about stopping and getting me a pack of smokes. Don’t think I forgot about that.”

After strapping his board, Fili got in the car and turned the engine on. Picking his sunglasses he rolled his eyes and put them on, “I sincerely hoped you did," and shuffled through his CD’s and picked out a custom mix he did and slide it into his player; the first song that kicked in was Land Down Under by Men at Work as Fili drove down to the nearest gas station. He didn’t mind much this time, as long as his Kili behaved as his usual self he didn’t mind. He’ll bitch about smoking cigs some other time; right now he was too damn happy to spoil it. Once they got into the station, Fili got out and headed to the cashier; he asked for Kili’s cigs and $20 for gas pump number 3. When he got to his jeep he threw the pack to Kili through his open window and then began to fill his car’s tank.


	56. Ch 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want picture references of whos who, check out http://surferverse.tumblr.com/

“You are a lifesaver,” Kili said with a thankful voice. Flipping the pack upside down in his grip, Kili hit the side of the door several times, packing the cigarettes tightly. He unwrapped the cellophane from the box and crumpled it in his hand before tossing it to the floor mat, the foil soon following. Kili dug his lighter out of his bag and stuck a cigarette between his lips, flicking the flame and inhaling deeply, waiting for Fili to get back in.

Getting back in the car the smell of cigarette hit his nostrils and looked at Kili, “Stick your head out of the car. I don’t want my girl to stench up with your nasty bitches," he said driving out of the station. The CD was playing Dr. Feelgood by Motley Crue as they were nearing the beach. The day was so warm and sunny he was actually thinking on hitting the waters with the kids that day.

With a raised brow and a mischievous smirk, Kili slid from his seat. He stuck his head out the window and inhaled a deep whiff of the salty ocean air. With one last look to Fili, Kili slid even further out. Keeping a hold of the grip handle, Kili turned and sat so his entire upper body was leaning out of the jeep, his feet resting on the seat. Bringing the butt of the cigarette to his lips, Kili inhaled a deep breath and slowly exhaled through his nose, watching the smoke quickly whip away in the passing breeze. He knew Fili was about to shit bricks but he didn’t care; he felt alive again after feeling so numb not that long ago. Kili couldn’t help but laugh wholeheartedly, pumping his fist into the air.

Fili looked to his side and almost dragged Kili back in but since they were near the parking lot he let him; after hearing his brother’s laughter, who was he to take that away from him? It brought a smile to his own lips. After parking the car, he got out and unloaded his board, “Hey, Ki," he said walking over to his side of the car, “I’m planning on taking the older kids to the water, you think you could watch over Leo while I’m at it?" he asked knowing how Kili feels about kids; especially since he referred to them as brats.

Kili slid out of the jeeps window and landed on his feet, flicking the cigarette away from him into the parking lot. He groaned and reached back in to grab his stuff, looking at Fili with a slight hint of annoyance. “Do I really have to? You know I don’t like kids… What if it starts talking to me? Or touches me? Or needs its diaper changed or something…” Kili followed Fili out onto the beach, kicking at the sand like a pouting child.

Fili chuckled expecting that reaction, “Well as part of your job as my assistant, yeah you have to. Besides, you know Leo, he’s a good kid and he doesn’t use a diaper, " he shrugs, “Just take him to the bathroom if he needs to." When they got to their usual spot his class greeted Fili, “My little dudes and dudettes," Fili said smiling looking around their faces and frowned, “We seemed to be short on a few people, " “Mike is sick Mr. Durin," Tommy, a nine year old, said, “His mom called my mom and told her," Fili nodded, “Anyone know about Lily?" the class shook their heads, “Oh…well I hope that she makes it. She’s gonna be bummed if she knew we were in the water without her," “We’re going to the water?!" Tommy asked beaming to which Fili smiled, "That’s right we are! So we’re gonna prep our boards, ok? Get your wax out.” As the kids settled on the sand to work on their boards Fili turned to Leo and picked him up, “Hey buddy! You’re gonna be staying with my brother, Kili. You remember him, right?" Leo nodded quietly looking at Kili, “Of course you do, so…here you go, bro, " he said giving Leo to Kili, “Gotta prep my own board," and winked at him, “Good luck," and smiled playfully as he turned to sit with the rest of his class, “That’s right spread that wax good. That’s what will help you keep your balance and feet on the board, " he said as he began to work his board.

Kili looked at Leo, struggling to hold him up, before he settled him on his hip and sighed. “Let’s go, kid.” Kili walked a little closer to the shore where the sand was still damp from where the high tide had reached earlier. He plopped Leo onto the sand and sat beside him, digging in his bag. “I, uh… I don’t really have anything for you to do… So I guess, just sit there?” Pulling out his sketchbook and a charcoal pencil, Kili flipped to a blank page and stared at it for a few moments before beginning to sketch out a random surfboard. He sat in silence for a while before he felt tugging on his side and looked through his sunglasses at Leo. “I’m bored,” the young child said softly, keeping his gaze lowered. “I’m sorry?” Kili replied with a shrug. “S’not my fault my brother is keeping you on dry land.” “I want to go swimming…” “Then go.” Kili returned to his drawing and zoned out for a brief second before realizing Leo was no longer at his side. Looking up, he saw him walking into the ocean, the water already past his ankles; a larger wave was nearing shore. Kili threw his sketchbook onto the sand and jumped up, chasing after Leo and grabbing him by the waist before the wave had a chance to knock him over. Both were soaked by the water and Kili groaned, carrying him back to their spot. “I didn’t fucking mean it, dude!” Kili growled, setting Leo back next to him. Snatching his sketchbook back up and fell down next to him, his heart dropping into the pit of his stomach when he heard sniffling.

The ocean was swelled with decent roller waves that made it easier for the kids to handle. Fili was sitting on his board watching them in action; that way he can also figure out what pointers to give them and what they should work on, on their following classes. Footing and balance was the most difficult part of surfing and that was clearly what most of them needed to work on, “Ease you shoulders, don’t be so tense on the board, " he called out to Tommy as he resurfaced from his wipeout. Ah, how he needed his star student Lily; she’s great for demonstrations and the kids could follow suit. But then his mind drifted to Kili and Leo. No! He won’t look back; he would let Kili handle it on his own. That’s why he hired him for! “BUAAHHHHHH!!" Leo was a sobbing mess and would smack Kili’s hand away each time he tried to touch him, “No!!" he sobbed.

“Will you shut up for like, two seconds and just listen to me?!” Kili pleaded desperately with the sobbing child. He kept glancing out into the water to make sure Fili wasn’t watching them, worried about his brother’s reaction to the crying Leo. “My brother will kill me if he fuc—if he see’s you like this! I didn’t mean to yell at you, alright?!” Reaching out to comfort Leo, Kili’s hand was smacked away once more, causing him to growl in annoyance. He looked around him, anxious to find something to soothe the child and his eyes landed on a vendor selling ice cream from a cart further up the beach. Digging around in his bag, Kili produced a handful of change and jumped up, hoping Leo would stay put as he ran as fast as he could to the cart. He just barely had enough for a cone and he quickly returned, dropping down next to Leo and shoving the ice cream at him. “Just eat this and be quiet, will you?!”

Through his tears Leo looked up and saw the ice cream cone and then looked at Kili. His lower lip quivered in his pout and slapped the ice cream to the sand, “Nooo!!" he said angry and furrowed his brow, perfectly matching Kili’s. By the shore Fili and the kids stepped out and placed their boards on the sand, “Alright guys, huddle up in a circle. Got some things to say to you before we finish for the day," and the kids did all very happy to be soaked with salty water even though they fell off their board most of the time.

“Fuck! You’re such a brat!” Kili began shoving his art supplies into his bag, grumbling under him breath and ignoring the child’s harder crying. He was thankful to look up and spot Fili back on shore and he quickly jumped to his feet. Grabbing Leo up, struggling to keep the flailing kid in his arms, Kili stormed over to the group and dropped Leo onto the sand beside Fili. “He’s all yours,” he growled before turning and storming away, muttering about kids and how annoying they are. Kili didn’t stop once, or look back over his shoulder until he was back at the jeep, lit cigarette in his mouth and brushing the damp sand off of him.

The whole class dropped their jaws as they saw Kili walk away from them. Fili was quite shocked himself and quickly worked to calm the distressed Leo in his arms. Luckily, by the time Leo’s mom came in to pick him up he was calm, but his eyes were puffy and was tired, “I’m sorry for that, Miranda" he said as he handed him to her, “Just made the big mistake to leave my brother in charge of him," But Miranda took Leo into her arms and just smiled it off, “Don’t worry, I know Leo can be very difficult at times, especially if he doesn’t know the person well," Fili nodded, “Again my mistake" he said and petted Leo’s hair, “So, see you Saturday morning?" she asked as she turned to leave, “Saturday morning," Fili repeated as he waved them off. After dismissing the rest of his class he took his board with a sigh and headed to his jeep. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes as he saw Kili in the car. He mounted his board and reluctantly went in the car, “Hope you’re happy with that little scene you made," he growled as he turned the engine on and put his sunglasses on, “The hell did you do to put Leo in that state?" he said turning to him not even moving the car from its spot.

Kili looked at Fili with an incredulous look and scoffed. “What did /I/ do?! Whys’it have to be my fault?” Fili simply stared Kili down which caused the younger brother to sigh. “The kid was bored, said he wanted to go swimming. I told him just to do it, not thinking he would actually listen to me! I was being sarcastic! And when I looked up, he was about to get covered by a wave so I yanked him out of the water! The kid just went ballistic after that!” Kili slouched down and put his feet on the dash, folding his arms over his chest. “I even bought him a fucking ice cream cone and he smacked it into the sand. I told you I suck with kids, Fili. S’not my fault you don’t ever listen to me.”

Fili stared at Kili before he scoffed himself, "Like a kid can tell what fucking sarcasm is," he sighed and shifted in his sitting to face Kili, “You need to understand something here, Kili, " and took his sunglasses off to look at him, “Part of my job is working with kids. As my assistant, /you/ will work with kids. You don’t like kids? Fine. But suck it up! Leo won’t be the only kid I’ll be working with. Other parents will want their photos taken with their kids or whatever," he leaned closer to him, “I’m not happy at all how you handled Leo. Fucking threw him at me like he was a..damn doll! And then fucking cursed in front of them! You know the trouble you can get me if the parents find out? " he sighed and shook his head.

Hating being scolded more than anything, Kili rolled his eyes and sucked in his bottom lip to keep from saying anything negative in retaliation. He knew he was in the wrong with how he freaked out with Leo, and that Fili was just upset, but Kili refused to voice it out loud. The thought of being stuck working with kids caused Kili to inwardly groan and he looked away, wishing there was any way he could possibly get out of it. But he wanted to be his brother’s assistant and work with him, so he knew he would have to get over his ill thinking towards children. “I’m sorry, Fili,” he said softly, his chest rising and falling heavily with a sigh. “I guess it scared me when Leo got into the water…” He shrugged, leaning his head back on the chair. “You weren’t there, and if something were to happen to him… I dunno. I just lost it.”

Fili’s gaze softened after he heard Kili say that; he didn’t expect him to apologize and then say he feared for Leo’s safety. Sighing he smiled lightly and ruffled Kili’s hair, “Come on, let’s get you that pizza and beer," and finally drove out of the parking lot. Fili’s smile widen the more he thought on Kili’s words; gave him hope that at least Kili could some day like the idea of them raising a child of their own. Reaching out he took Kili’s hand and kept on driving.

As Fili drove towards the small pizza shack down the main strip bordering the beach, Kili kept a tight hold on his hand. The wind was whipping his hair and he was leaning into it, rubbing his thumb on Fili’s hand as he smiled. “Oh, Fee!” Kili quickly dropped his hold and bent down to grab his bag to pull out his sketchbook. He flipped to the small doodles he had worked on before Leo’s big meltdown. There was one with a surfboard and the hints of a sunset, a camera where the lenses had a doodle of the beach in it’s reflection, and two palm trees on the edge of a rectangular business card box, the ocean in the background and scribbles for where Fili’s business name would go. “I know they’re nothing special, but I can’t really come up with a solid look until you come up with a name, then I could base something off of that.”

Fili briefly looked at the Kili’s doodles and smiled, “Hey it’s looking awesome! I’ll take a better look at them when we get to the shack and we can decide on a name for our business," he said taking Kili’s hand and kissed it; he was actually just dying to make out with him. It felt great and exciting to work on these projects with him and just see Kili smiling none stop. Soon enough Fili parked the car near the pizza place and got out. His trunk was semi dry and so were the bottom of his dreads where most of the water accumulated there; he put his shades on top of his head as he waited for Kili to go inside.

Stepping out of the jeep, Kili tucked his sketchbook under his arm and followed Fili inside. The cold air hit him hard and he fought back a shiver from his damp clothes as they were seated. He wanted to sit next to Fili and snuggle up against him, mostly for warmth, but knew it would raise unwanted questions, so he sat across from him, setting his book on the table. “Fuck, I’m so excited for this,” Kili said with a grin as he looked over the lunch specials. Two slices and a soda for relatively cheap caught his attention and he shrugged, deciding on having that. “Was Leo alright once I left?” He asked with a soft voice, feeling bad for causing the little boy to become so upset.

Fili smiled and looked down at the menu and decided that two veggie slices of pizza with water would do for him, “Lemme see your drawings again-Hey!" he jumped as some hands suddenly covered his eyes. Hearing the soft giggle as he touched the small hands he half smiled, “Lily," and when he looked back he won the game, “Mr. Durin!!" she smiled lacing her arms around his neck, “I did get to see you after all!!" Fili tried to loosen her hold but to no real avail, “Good..to see you…too!" he said. Lily giggled and made her way around the booth and sat beside him hugging his arm, “Mr. Durin how come your pants are wet…You went in the water today?!" Fili made a guilty smile and she pouted, “Don’t worry we’ll go back to the water another time. How come you didn’t go to class today?" before Lily could answer she was interrupted, “She had a dentist appointment early in the morning," Kelly said as she stood by their table with a smile and a hand on her hip, “Hey, Fili," she said and just ignored Kili.

Kili rolled his eyes and sat there in silence for a few minutes before standing, his shoulder bumping against Kelly’s and knocking her back a few steps. “Don’t let me ruin your little date," Kili said with an angry huff before making his way to the front of the small shack. He took up a table near the front, sitting so his back was to them and tried not to let her appearance bring down his mood. When their waitress walked back, Kili stopped her and put in his order with a sigh and snuck a look over his shoulder. Kelly had taken it upon herself to sit in Kili’s spot, twirling her hair around her finger as she spoke to Fili with a large smile. “You’ve got to be fucking joking…" Kili muttered to himself, burying his face in his hands.

Fili made his order and couldn’t help but shake one leg out of a nerve tick after Kili left. Lily had settled her head on Fili’s arm as she so gleefully hugged it. “So tonight is the carnival," Kelly said while toying with her hair, “Yeah, I know," he said rather serious and glanced back where Kili was at. Kelly’s eyes beamed and sat straighter, “Well, you know, I was thinking maybe we could go together.." “But I thought you were taking me, Kelly!!" Lily yelp and Kelly glared at her. Fili sighed and passed a hand through his beard, “I already got plans for tonight. You see I too promised my little brother to take him," and smiled at her. Kelly looked a bit embarrassed and stood up, “W-well there’s no problem then. I’ll. ..I’ll see you there," and swoop Lily away from him and dragged her out. Fili took a deep breath and shook his head.

When he saw the two pass by, Kili let out a quick sigh of relief and made his way back to the table. He sat down and scrunched up his nose, shaking his head. “Smells like desperation over here,” he stated with a toneless voice, bouncing his knees to control his growing anger. “What the hell did she want? Did she ask you for your signature on the marriage certificate yet?” Kili snorted softly at his own joke as the pizza was set down before them, followed by their drinks. Grabbing a slice of his pepperoni pizza, Kili took a large bite and shot Fili a smug smile as he chewed.

Fili raised an eyebrow at him as he opened up his water bottle and took a long chug of it, “Next time, Kili, don’t leave me alone with her," and set the bottle down, “She’s like a vulture ready to eat me up when the chance is given to her. She did asked me to go to the carnival with her tonight, " and took the parmesan bottle and added some to his slice of pizza then waved at their waitress, “Miss, two beers, thanks," and took a bite out of his pizza shrugging at Kili.

“And you told her you already had a hot date, right?” Kili asked with a hint of playfulness to his voice. But his smile faded and he looked at Fili a little more seriously, chewing through another bite of his food. “Or, you told her you weren’t going to be there, that you had a previous engagement? So that we wont be stalked by crazy all night, right?” Both bottles of beer were set down in front of Fili and Kili eyed one of them after the waitress left. “Right?”

Fili chewed slowly on his food and when the beer came in he quickly made grab for his, “I did told her I had a previous engagement with someone else. ..yes…," and took a sip of the beer feeling rather nervous at Kili’s intense gaze, “I told her that I was…going to the carnival with you!" and nervously smiled at him as he stuffed his mouth with pizza.

Kili sighed heavily and grabbed the second beer before falling back into his seat and taking a long swig. “Crazy like that doesn’t let things go, Fee. You /know/ she’s going to be on the lookout for you, and once spotted, she will try to weasel her way into us and try to get you to go off with her. You /know/ I’m right. I swear if she tries anything of the sort, I will push her off the top of the ferris wheel, you understand? And I will not be held responsible for any vomiting I may do on her either.” With a slight pout, Kili shoved a large bite into his food, keeping his eyes narrowed on Fili.

Fili chuckled with his mouth full and shook his head, “I swear you’re somethin’ else, kid," he said picturing Kili puking all over Kelly, “That be fun to see as a matter of fact," and laughed before taking a swig off his beer, “But seriously Ki, I’m not gonna be idiotic enough to let her screw our night. I just hope we don’t stumble upon /other/ unwanted people," and took a large bite of his pizza, “Mm! I think Gabe would be around too and he’s a cool cat" he said and smiled remembering to give him a call.

Kili’s stomach clenched violently at the thought, nearly causing him to drop his slice of pizza. Looking at Fili with wide eyes, Kili slowly shook his head. “N-no… No, he w-won’t… No, he won’t be there…” He cleared his throat and set his slice down, trading it for his beer which he nearly finished in another swig. “Dan won’t be there; a carnival really isn’t his scene. And I doubt Rob will be allowed out of the house after getting suspended. Their parent’s are pretty strict believe it or not.” Kili wasn’t sure if he was more so trying to convince Fili, or himself.

Fili frowned and took Kili’s hand out of pure instinct, “Yeah, no, of course he won’t be around! Psh, I fucked him up real good this time, " and even pushed a chuckle, “So tonight it will be just you and I, alright? " he said and flagged the waitress again, “Another round of beer, please," he pushed their plates to the side, “Now let’s keep talking business. We are on working hours, no? Show me your designs again," and smiled rubbing the back of Kili’s hand.

Flashing a smile of relief, Kili pulled his hand back and grabbed his sketchbook. He flipped back to the page where he had started on the random doodles and pointed at them. Each design was sketched into a half assed rectangle to add to the effect of being on a business card. The first one had a surfboard to the far left, the bottom stuck into the sand. There was a hint of a sunset behind it and the scribbles for the business name in the center. The second was a front sketch of Fili’s camera, only where the lenses was, Kili drew in a distorted reflection of the beach to show what the camera was taking a picture of. The brand name of the camera was left blank for the business name. And the third sketch had a palm tree on the left edge and one on the right edge, bent in towards each other. The business name would go in the middle, had Kili had time to finish before Leo tried to drown himself. “I know they’re nothing special. I mean, they were one the spot sketches, but I figured it’s a start, right?”

Fili studied the sketches carefully, he didn’t even looked up at the waitress when she brought their beers. After some time he set two of the sketches aside and pointed at one, “I like this one the best," and showed the one with the camera lense, “I like how the camera reflects the beach it’s like my two passions together, you know? That’s really good," he said looking back at the drawing smiling, and then he went into a thought, “Reflection…you think that’s a good name for our business?" he asked finally taking notice of their new beers and took a swig of his.

Kili grinned, wide. He still couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact that him and Fili would be going into an actual business together. “I think that’s a perfect business name to tell you the truth. And the camera design actually fits. I’ll work on a proper design when we get home where I can use some oil paints. Think that’ll really blend in the beach portion perfectly. Oh! Do you think we can stop at the art store on our way back? I need a new canvas and some more black paint… Maybe a new mop brush?” Flashing an innocent smile, Kili fought against the urge to lean across the table and kiss his lover. If the restaurant was only a little less crowded. To distract himself, Kili grabbed his beer and took a hard drink from it, still smiling as he pressed his lips against the bottle.

Fili had to chuckle while shaking his head, “You barely started working and already demanding supplies from your boss?" and took another swig from his beer. He knew Kili was taking advantage of his good mood and also knew he was dying to kiss him; fuck he felt the same way, “Well if you wanna go to the art store I suggest we go now. That way we can go home and…relax…before we go out again," and waved at the waitress signalling her for the check.


	57. Ch 57

With a nod, Kili finished his beer and waited excitedly for Fili to finish paying the waitress. When they were leaving, he leaned up against Fili, his arm wrapping around his shoulder as he grinned against his ear. “Relax? Or play Little Red Riding Hood?” Giving Fili a quick swat on the ass, Kili snuck into the bathroom to relieve himself before jogging to meet Fili at the jeep. He began running through a list of materials we would need aside from the ones he voiced to Fili and hoped the bill wouldn’t get too high. If Kili wasn’t planning on staying in school any longer, he wouldn’t be able to sneak art supplies home from the art studio.

Fili blushed violently when Kili said that and jumped when Kili smacked his ass with a puzzling look on his face, “Little Red Riding Hood? Wha…?" he said and decided to follow Kili into the men’s room. He made sure they were alone before he stood beside him taking a leak himself, “Where the hell did you get that idea?" he hissed at Kili. Little red riding hood was a dirty fantasy he had with Kili when he was younger and staying at the academy; he would fap when they camped in the woods and think about him as the bad wolf who had his way with Kili as the little red hood. But he sure as hell won’t admit that one!

Kili finished up and tucked himself back in before casually walking over to the sink. He could sense Fili’s uptightness over whatever this little game of his was and it amused him to no end. Feeling the burning gaze of Fili’s eyes on the back of his head as the elder waited for a response, Kili shrugged and pumped some soap into his hands. Catching Fili’s eyes behind him through the mirror, Kili smirked. “I got the idea from you, silly. When you were sleeping, you were rambling off about stuff and you mentioned playing some Little Ride Riding Hood game.” Rinsing the soap off, Kili cut off the water and dried his hands on his shirt. “S’that some sort of card game or something?” He asked as he raised a brow.

Fili scoffed as he tucked himself in and zipped his pants as he headed to the sink and washed his hands; so his mother was right, he does sleep talk at times. “No…it’s nothing, " and turned drying his hands on his trunk, “Let’s go," he said exiting the bathroom and out of the place all together. He was a quite embarrassed to let that slip out just like that and hoped Kili would forget about it. As they got into the car he slid his sunglasses back on and turned to smile at Kili as he turn the volume of his radio up.

Putting his own sunglasses on, Kili settled into his seat. “Don’t forget to stop at the art store. I need those things if you want me to get a final draft of the design done.” When Fili cranked the volume on the radio, Kili knew it was because he wanted to keep the conversation to a minimum, so Kili fished his smokes from his bag. “Either tell me what that little game of yours is about, or your poor jeep gets to suffer through another cigarette. Your call, Fee.”

Fili jerked his head towards Kili and put the volume down, “Kili! Don’t be a dick man!" he said actually thinking hard how to get out of this one, “Come on, Ki, I really don’t wanna talk about it," he said but soon saw Kili raising his brow and nearing a cig to his mouth with the lighter, "Alright alright just…ugh!…put that shit away!" and passed a hand through his dreads with a heavy sigh, “If I tell you, you better promise me two things first," he said seriously, "One, you won’t smoke a cig for the rest of the day and, two, you will willingly play this game with me. Are you in?" If he was gonna suffer saying it he won’t be the only one to do it.

With a victorious smirk, Kili lowered his cigarette. “Depending on what the game is, yeah, I’ll play it with you. But you know I can’t promise not to smoke for the rest of the day. So… Stale mate? I won’t smoke in the jeep right now, but you’ll still tell me later?” Kili really wanted to light up, but he wanted to know what Fili was sleep mumbling about more, so he stuck the cigarette back into the pack. “Whatever it is you’re so freaked out about, I’m sure it’s not that bad.”

“Alright…no smoking in my jeep /ever/ again. I don’t care how pissed you feel no more smoking in my car. But no depends on the game. You wanna know about it you gotta go through with it. Deal?" and with that he turned the car around and headed to the art store. By the time they got there, Fili felt more mellow and even pulled Kili for a quick peck on the lips before slipping out of the car; fact was he was feeling rather desperate to cuddle his brother and more. He shoved his hands into his pockets to keep them under control, “Try not to go too overboard, now. I promise after I get my pay with Leo’s family session I’ll get you whatever else you need, " and lazily smiled at him.

Kili simply grinned before grabbing a hand basket and hurrying into the store. It truly was one of his favorite places to go, and most of his paycheck from the café would be spent in here. Leaving Fili behind, knowing how out of his element he was, Kili went straight towards the paintbrush section. He got caught between getting the new mop brush he wanted and natural hair mottler brush. Looking over his shoulder at Fili waiting by the check out counter, Kili dropped both into the basket and moved over to the paints. Thinking about the colors he would use in the beach portion of the painting, he grabbed a deep Cerulean blue and a light raw sienna. Two tubes of black were tossed in as well for the camera before he sauntered over to the canvases. Grabbing a smaller stretched canvas, Kili decided he had enough to work with and made his way back to Fili, a large smile permanent on his face. 

Looking at Kili after he came back with his basket full of supplies and with that silly smile plastered across his face, smiled back at him shaking his head, “Like a kid in a candy store, eh?" He actually always felt good and proud when he could provide to Kili anything he wanted; he did worked hard for that. Then he waited as the teller scanned each item. As he did he glanced down and noticed two similar brushes, “You really need two of the same brush?" and turned to Kili.

“The same?” Kili looked at the clerk scanning the items and the two of them exchanged an amused smirk before Kili turned his attention back to his brother. “I’ll have you know,” he began as he leaned against the counter, jutting his hip out slightly. Picking up the mop brush, Kili held it up for Fili to see and he bent the fibers slightly. “This right here has a far denser tip than the other. And it is also has synthetic fibers.” Dropping it into the basket, Kili exchanged it for the mottler brush which he also held up. “And this, all natural fibers. They hold the paint a lot easier and is way softer than the other one.” Rolling his eyes and shaking his head as though it were basic knowledge, Kili handed both to the clerk and chuckled. “He’s a photographer,” he said slightly under his breath, making a playful jest at Fili.

Fili raised an eyebrow listening to his little brother’s art class and also took the chance to briefly eye his ass that his pants so nicely outlined. Catching on both Kili and the clerks smirk exchange, he simply nodded and quietly waited until the clerk finished scanning all of the items. Looking at the price total he nodded again and kept his hands inside his pockets and glanced at the clerk with a smirk of his own, “That’s right I’m the photographer and he, my little brother, is obviously the painter. And I sincerely apologize for my ignorance, " he said to the clerk, “I do wonder how my knowledgeable painter of a brother will pay for his own supplies," and smiled to both.

That got Kili’s attention and he quickly turned around to face Fili with wide, pleading eyes. “Ah come on, Fee! I was only joking!” He begged, sticking his bottom lip out in a slight pout. “I’ll pay you back later?” Kili’s frown quickly stretched out into a mischievous smirk as he winked. “I’m sure you can figure out /something/ for me to do around the house when we get home, yeah?” Reaching up, he twirled a fallen strand of hair from his bun around his finger, putting on the most innocent act he could possibly manage.

Fili’s smile faltered as his cheeks tinted with a light pink hue and cleared his throat as he took his wallet out turning to the clerk. The clerk frowned looking between Fili and Kili as Fili paid for the supplies and then carried all of the bags out walking behind Kili. Fili didn’t say anything as they went back to the car; he didn’t say anything as he loaded the bags in his trunk. But when they were both seated on their respective places he turned to Kili, “Did you just flirt with me in front of that clerk? Because that turned me on big time," and smirked at him.

With a large grin, Kili put on his sunglasses and settled into his seat, his feet resting against the dashboard. “I dunno, Fee… Did I?” Fact was, Kili was slightly turned on as well, the memory of Fili writhing underneath him early that morning still fresh on his mind. Turning his head slightly, Kili looked down at Fili’s lap and he could see the forming bulge through his trunks which only fueled his own arousal. “Enough with the small talk. Can we get home now? I /really/ fucking want to make out with you.”

Without the need of another word Fili hit the paddle and zoomed as fast as he could to their apartment; fate toyed with his emotions for a while as he got all the red lights on their way. Fili screeched the tires as he parked the jeep in front of the house and fumbled with his seatbelt before he stepped out and jogged to the back to grab the supply bags. Kili had ran up ahead to open the door of their apartment and when he got the bags he rushed up the stairs. Before he could even set the bags down he was attacked and backed against the wall as Kili crushed their lips together. Dropping the bags he wrapped his arms around Kili’s back and pushed him more against him as he opened his mouth to let his tongue get into the action.

One hand snaked around Fili’s back and pressed against the small dip right above his ass while the other slid in between their bodies, resting against his chest. Kili tilted his head to the side, parting his lips to accept Fili’s tongue in. He rolled his own against his, mewling softly into his lovers mouth. All day he had been craving the feeling of Fili’s lips on his own, and it left him a weak mess. Kili fell more against his brother, pinning him to the wall as he slowly rolled their hips together out of instinct. “Mmmf, Fee,” he groaned as he pulled to catch his breath. Tipping his head to the other side, Kili went straight in for another heated kiss, panting heavily.

Fili groaned into the kiss as his hands traveled down Kili’s back and made their stop over his ass giving them a squeeze and then slowly moving them up and down in a sensual massage. He bucked his hip forward so their aching groins could kiss each other as needy as their lips were. Fili nipped and sucked Kili’s bottom lip letting out heavy pants but then pulled away, “L-let’s… stop here, Ki," he panted moving Kili gently to the side as he made his way towards the counter palming himself; he was too into it and was to lead Kili into something he wasn’t ready for.

Kili sighed softly and nodded, resting one arm against the wall as he tried to steady his breathing. He knew Fili’s reasons for pulling away but it still left a bitter taste in his mouth. He was trying to get over the incident, trying to push Dan far into the back of his mind, but when Fili wouldn’t even touch him… “I’m not some thin piece of glass you have to protect,” Kili said tonelessly as he turned around. He followed after Fili, leaning against the wall in the kitchen as he looked at him. “I know you think I’m going to freak out again if we do this, and I can’t promise that I won’t… But we can’t avoid it forever, Fee.” Looking down, Kili’s lips quickly melted into a frown. “Unless you don’t want to touch me because he did…” Kili muttered sadly.

Fili’s eyes darted towards Kili, “That’s not it at all!!" and cupped Kili’s cheeks to make them face each other, “How could you even think that?" and searched through his eyes for an answer, “I just wanted to give you space, Ki! For you to let me know you’re ready…don’t judge me for that," and shook his head slightly looking down at Kili’s swollen lips, “Fuck dammit I want you, Kili! So fucking bad!," and crouched down for a second to lift Kili by his legs and wrapped them tight around his waist pinning him against the wall and claimed his lips again.

Kili instantly tipped his head to the side and parted his lips. He tried to push against Fili, desperate for any form of touch on his contained prick, but found it damn near impossible to move against the wall. “Mmf, fuck Fee,” he groaned out briefly before plunging his tongue deep into Fili’s mouth. His hands reached around Fili’s head and he gripped the blonde dreads tightly. Kili’s mind suddenly flashed back to being in Dan’s car, pinned down against the seat. Though their positions were different and it was Fili he was with, Kili couldn’t help the quick burst of panic flooding through him. “N-no, Fee, wait.” He panted, turning his head as far to the side as he could get. He dropped his legs and tried to push off the wall, whimpering softly. “Please, no…” Dark eyes closed tightly as Kili fought to push back the unwanted visions plaguing his mind like a video.

When Fili felt how Kili tried to push him off he slowly pulled away letting out a frustrated sigh. But when he noticed how Kili shut his eyes as if going out of reality, he grabbed his face between his hands again, “Kili! Open your eyes!" he called giving him a small shake, “You’re with me! Fili! Look at me!" he said feeling a rush of pain coursing his veins, “Your big brother…the man that loves you! Open your eyes Ki, please!" he desperately pleaded.

“N-no, please—” Kili let out a choked sob before Fili’s voice was able to yank him from the throngs of his own waking nightmare. He quickly searched Fili’s face with wide, panicked eyes, his breath caught in his throat. “F-Fili?” Slumping forward, Kili threw his arms around his brother’s shoulders and buried his face in his neck. “Fuck… Fuck!” He yanked back and slid down the wall, pulling his knees to his chest. Hitting his head against the wall a couple times, mentally berating himself for falling apart again, Kili let out a deep groan. His eyes once more traveled up to Fili and he frowned, noticing the worried expression on his lover’s face. “I’m sorry, I…” He sighed quietly and hid his face in his arms.

Fili crouched down and caressed Kili’s head where he bumped against the wall, “It’s ok…you’re alright now," he looked at him shaking his head, “Oh, Kili, " and hugged him as tight as he could, “I’m gonna get that prick out of your mind…out of your body!" and shut his eyes as tears threatened to fall, “I promise you, Ki," and kissed his head, “I’m gonna do it," and cradled him between his arms for a long while.

Kili sat in mild shock for what felt like eternity before he finally snapped out of it. He wanted Dan gone, out of his mind. Being out, doing things with Fili helped keep the strong memories at bay, but the moment he let his defenses drop, they came back full force. Kili shuddered slightly and nudged Fili off of him. Wordlessly, he stood and moved over to the fridge with long strides, reaching in and grabbing a beer. He kept his eyes lowered as he passed Fili, too ashamed to look up and confront him. Instead, Kili grabbed his pack of cigarettes from his bag dropped to the floor and stepped outside. Kili sat in the middle of the roof and lit the cigarette before popping off the cap of the bottle and throwing it as hard and as far as he could.

Fili watched as his brother left the apartment and grabbed his dreads in a desperate attempt to control himself. Letting out a heavy sigh he searched for his phone and went to their bedroom and closed the door. Sitting on the edge of the bed he dialed a number and sniffed as he waited for an answer, “Hello?" “Brotha…" “Fili. ..what’s wrong?" Taking a deep breath and rubbing his eyes he spoke, “It’s Kili, bro…I don’t know what to do, man" he tried to contain his tears but he began to wept as he covered his eyes with his free hand, “Fili, take it easy…" “I can’t man! I can’t! Things were going so well today! He was so happy and excited when I asked him to work with me…he quickly began to make designs for me!…I asked him out for the carnival and he was so..happy!" “Ok..ok..that’s great!" “No! Cause then we come home and then we-…Kili got a flashback of the events and it just breaks him!! It breaks him!! It’s like he sees him and its so bad!! It’s not the first time it happenened…but I don’t know what to do!" “Aw man…" In a moment of silence Fili breaths deep and sighs, “Kili lost all his friends after this whole shit…I’m all he’s got and I’m feeling helpless," Fili hears Gabriel sigh, “Where is now?" “Up on the roof having a smoke, I hope," “Well give him his space. Let him sort his mind on his own. Episodes like these happen to the victims…you just gotta be patient, brotha, " “Gabe…can you talk with him, please. You’re so good with words and people…please," “Of course, man. Look I picked my brother last night at the airport…we got our own shit to deal with. I think we all need a night at the carnival so I’ll see you there, alright? " Fili nodded, "Yeah..," “Good. Now calm down, you have an ugly sob," Fili chuckled lightly, “Fuck you man," and hung up laying back against the bed.

After flicking his fourth cigarette to the ground, Kili laid back on the roof and sighed heavily. A lot of things ran through his mind, but the one that kept appearing involved Kili just giving in and giving Dan what he wanted. Several tears fell down Kili’s cheeks while he thought about it, but it was the only thing that made any sense. It would hurt him more than anything, and quite possibly Fili as well. But if Dan got what he wanted… Just fifteen, twenty minutes; let Dan fuck him. Anger boiled Kili’s blood and he jumped to his feet, beer bottle in hand. “What do you want from me?!" He cried out, standing with his toes dangling over the edge of the roof. “WHAT DO YOU FUCKING WANT FROM ME?!" With a loud, frustrated yell, Kili threw the bottle to the ground, the glass smashing loudly on the Dawson’s back patio.

Fili got startled when he heard Kili’s screaming and then the sound of glass shattering on the ground. Frowning, he stood up from the bed and headed outside climbing up to the roof and saw him at the edge, “Ki?" he said walking carefully towards him, scared at the thought that Kili was about to do an unthinkable act, “Kili, come with me, please," Oh how much his chest ached to see his beloved brother like that, “Sweetheart…" he whispered as he neared him.

Hearing Fili’s voice calmed Kili greatly. He turned around slowly, taking a step away from the edge. “I’m sorry, Fee," he breathed out, closing the distance between them. Arms trembling with the surge of emotions wrapped around Fili’s waist as Kili buried his face in his lover’s chest. “I’m so sorry…" Lingering for another moment, Kili pulled back and grabbed Fili’s arm, dragging his brother back to the other edge. As he jumped down, he saw Mr. Dawson slowly making his way up the stairs. “You boys alright?" The elderly man asked with a voice heavy with concern. “Yeah, just practicing for a school play," Kili replied quietly, flashing a small smile. When Fili hopped down, Kili grabbed his hand once more and pulled him inside.

Once inside, Fili let out a sigh of relief and closed the door behind them and locked it. He pulled Kili by their joint hands into another hug, “No need to apologize, " he said as he rubbed the back of Kili’s head, “We will get through this…I promise," and looked down at his face and smiled, “Listen I, uh, I spoke with Gabe," he said in an attempt to change the subject, “His older brother’s in town and said they’ll meet with us at the carnival tonight," and laid his forehead onto Kili’s, “So if you like we could get there earlier…have some time for us or stay here and go later. Your call, baby," and nuzzled their noses.

“Can we just… Stay here a bit longer? I’m-I’m not quite ready to be out in a big crowd yet…” A large part of Kili was still paranoid of running into Dan or Rob, or anyone from his crew really, and his nerves were still shot from his earlier episode. “Maybe just chill, watch a bit of a movie or something?” Keeping his hold on Fili’s hand, Kili tugged him over to the sofa, dropping down and pulled Fili on top of him.

Flopping on top of Kili, Fili felt instantly tense; too afraid to trigger yet another episode, he smiled lightly, “Yeah, a movie sounds good," and withdrew from him grabbing the remote control and turned their tv on. He sat on the far end of the couch and flipped through the channels trying to spot something good to watch, “What are you in for?" he asked not turning to Kili.

Kili tried to ignore the way Fili was avoiding him, knowing it was in his best interest and not to be insulting. He sat there for a moment, watching Fili from the corner of his eye, before shrugging. “A horror film,” he blankly stated, reaching out to grab the remote from his brother. He flipped a few channels before settling on one that looked to be about a haunted house and tossed the remote onto the table. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Kili sighed and leaned over, resting against Fili’s side. He grabbed his brother’s arm and lifted it enough to slide under, his own arm snaking around Fili’s body.

There wasn’t much Fili could do but allow his brother to snuggle up against him. He remembered how he would use horror films as an excuse to cuddle him when they were younger since Kili would scare easily. But now it seemed to be played the other way around. Slowly Fili let his arm rest over Kili’s side; he swallowed and his throat was dry. He was dying, dying to pamper Kili with touches and kisses and leave it at that; even though he was aware that their cuddles always escalated to more. But he just wanted to soothe his lover. Sighing he gave Kili’s side a small squeeze.


	58. Ch 58

“No, no, no. That’s totally all wrong. Who just stands there and puts there hands up and screams bloody murder when a ghost appears? I don’t care /what/ the ghost looks like; you keep your fucking mouth shut and you haul ass.” Only twenty minutes into the movie and Kili was already trying to redirect it. He scoffed loudly when the girl was struck down and he shook his head. “Bitch deserved it. This movie sucks.” Twisting his body, Kili rested his head in Fili’s lap and looked up at him, his legs stretched out and his feet on the armrest. “I guess I’ll go start getting ready.”

Fili would just chuckle at Kili’s film criticism; clearly he doesn’t fear horror movies anymore, unless they’re really well made. When Kili laid his head on his lap, Fili looked down on him and slowly played with his hair, “Mhm," he said smiling and nodding his head but his hand trailed down and caressed his brother’s face tenderly; tracing his fingers over Kili’s more delicate features. Soon his fingers traced over Kili’s half parted lips; that’s when his gaze turned more intense. Inhaling deeply he withdrew his fingers and rested his hands behind his head leaning against the couch, “Yeah, you should go and start getting ready for tonight, " and smiled lightly at him.

Kili felt his breath catch in his throat when Fili ran his fingers over his lip. He looked up with a look of longing in his eyes, a need to be fixed and he silently begged Fili to fix him. He felt like a failure and he knew Fili deserved someone that would be able to love him without having a panic attack the moment things became heated. He felt weak, being pushed to the brink of insanity from a few forced touches. Kili wondered what he would be like if Dan got what he wanted that night. Clearing his throat, he began a mental mantra, trying to keep his breathing steady. ‘Dan didn’t rape me. Dan didn’t rape me.’ “Dan didn’t rape me…” The last came out a breathy whisper as Kili reached up, his fingers gripping the back of his head and pulled him down low. Dan didn’t rape me… Pushing up slightly, Kili pressed his lips against Fili’s with barely any contact. He breathed out before kissing him a bit more firmer, letting his eyes slip shut.

Fili heard him as Kili reached out to him and it boiled his blood to see his beloved going through this; he mentally marked his promise to make Dan suffer severely for this. But now, his sweetheart needed him; leaning down he closed his eyes and let Kili take control of the kiss to go at the pace /he/ wanted. Soon he cupped one side of Kili’s face and leaned him slightly upwards as their lips kept pressing slowly and gently against each other.

A smile began to spread across Kili’s lips as he pulled back, settling his head back against Fili’s lap. A sense of pride sparked up in him and he couldn’t help but mark this as a personal victory. He wanted to pull Fili back down and have his way with him, but knew doing so would be pushing it a little too far, so he reluctantly rolled off the sofa and stood. Bending down, he pecked Fili’s lips a couple times. “You need to shower. I’m not going to have my date smelling like the ocean all night.”

Fili chuckled as Kili pecked his lips; the smile he saw on Kili after their kiss brought a sense of relief to him, “Yes, sir," he said as he stood up from the couch and made his way to their room. He picked out some fresh underwear and stood in front of his closet for a moment rubbing his chin, “Dunno what to wear for the carnival," and turned to Kili, “Any suggestions?" he did want to look extra good for him that night, “I wanna be comfortable but I wanna look…good," he said looking over his shirts.

Standing directly behind him, Kili gripped his waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. He let out a quiet ‘hmmm’ as his eyes scanned the vast array of shirts. “You should just go shirtless,” Kili said with a soft chuckle, turning his head to place a soft kiss on Fili’s neck. “No pants would be good as well.” Grinning, Kili reached out and grabbed a plain black shirt that hugged Fili’s muscles in all the right ways; with slighter shorter sleeves and a thin fabric that accentuated his chest muscles. “This.”

Fili blushed at Kili’s naughty suggestions and smirked, “Strange coming from you…wouldn’t think you’d like to share my body with the rest of the world." When Kili picked out a shirt he curved his lip a bit and nodded as he took it, “I’ll wear it with my jeans and black converse then," and searched for the rest of his outfit and displayed it on their bed, “Well since I’m about done here, I’ll go for that shower now," and paused at the door, “Would you like to join me?" he asked turning to Kili, “I won’t try anything, I swear. It’ll be strictly cleaning business ," and smiled.

“Well I-I thought I’d… Get ready… While you…” Kili looked down briefly, nibbling on the inside of his bottom lip. It wasn’t Fili that he didn’t trust to keep things calm in the shower. He had been fighting strong urges all day to have Fili touch him and kiss him; he didn’t trust himself. Shifting uncomfortably, Kili scratched the back of his head and sighed. “I think I’ll sit this one out.” He looked up and brought a soft smile to his lips in hopes that Fili wouldn’t be offended. “Keep the offer for later when we get home though?”

Fili looked down a bit disappointed but then smiled at him and nodded, “Alright, I won’t take long," and headed to the bathroom. He stripped from his clothes and stepped into the shower; as the warm water hit his body he let loose a sigh and soaked his dreads. He washed his head carefully and then his body. He looked down at his half aroused dick and heavily sighed as he took it in his hands, “Missed me, buddy? Uuuhnng…" he groaned as he began to stroke himself.

As soon as Kili heard the water from the shower cut on, he began digging through his clothes. With the way the day has been so high and low, Kili wanted to make this evening special for Fili. And it began by making himself look halfway decent. Throwing off his current outfit, Kili quickly stepped into some tight, hip hugging black briefs before fishing his cutoff black shorts out of the drawer. Same as the jeans he was wearing earlier, they clung to his thighs and ass, and he knew Fili would get a good kick out of it. Moving to the closet, Kili pulled out several different shirts, tossing them to his bed before settling on a blue plaid shirt. He slipped his arms through and began buttoning up the front, deciding on leaving the top couple undone. Kili looked in the mirror and groaned at the mess of hair on top of his head. He let it loose and debated leaving it down for the evening before finally settling on brushing it some and pulling it back into a messy bun.

Stepping out of the shower feeling much, much better, he dried off and put on his boxer shorts. Standing in front of the mirror he decided to leave his long dreads down and trimmed his beard. He put on his deodorant, sprayed his cologne and walked back inside their room. His brow lifted at the sight of Kili, “Well look at you," he said making grab for his jeans. As he slipped them on he couldn’t help but eye Kili’s butt and cleared his throat; he put on his shirt and accessories, which consisted of a black leather wrist band and some silver rings that went well with his piercings and his favorite shark necklace. He sat on the bed to put on his converse.

Kili grinned as he swapped out his upper ear piercing with new studs. He turned and saw Fili sitting, so he walked up to him, pushed him down and crawled onto his lap. “That shirt looks fucking great on you,” he purred, leaning in and nipping at Fili’s ear. Inhaling deeply, he caught a whiff of Fili’s cologne and groaned. He moved his mouth to the other side of Fili’s head and nibbled at his other ear. “And you smell so good…” With a defeated sigh, Kili sat back, pressing his hands against Fili’s chest. “I want you so bad,” he admitted, his mouth forming a tight frown. 

Fili smiled lightly as he sighed and holding onto Kili’s waist he leaned up and sat, “I want you too, Ki," he said pecking the pout on his lovers lips, “Very much," and smiled warmly at him. Taking Kili’s hands into his, he kissed them and then hugged them against his chest, “But let’s not push this. It’ll happen when the time is right," then hugged him around the waist and nuzzled his face into Kili’s chest, “I’ve never tried to motor boat you. ." and leaned back pushing Kili’s pecs together, “I think I could…" he said with a small frown.

“You can’t be serious," Kili said with a small scoff, making little to no effort to hide his smile. Nor did he attempt to pull back; if Fili truly loved every ounce of fat on him, Kili decided he was just going to have to accept it. “I’m not some blonde with big tits you can just bury your face into!" The thought highly amused Kili and he quickly swatted Fili’s hands away. Grabbing the sides of his pecks, Kili hunched forward a little and pushed his chest as far together as he could. “This is a one time offer, Fee. Make it worth it."

Fili’s eyes widen a bit with a smile wide across his lips, “Really?" his cheeks were light with a pink hue as he looked down Kili’s chest. He licked his lips grasping Kili’ s back as he leaned in into his chest. He stayed with his mouth pressed against Kili’s forced cleavage for a moment before he blew and immediately went into a laughing fit. Still with his face pressed against his chest he made another attempt but ended up laughing, “I can’t…I..pffffftt… buahahahahahah!" he lifted his head out and his whole face was red, “It feels fucking great in there, baby…but I…hahahaha!" he fell back against the bed; it been a good while since he had a good laugh like that and it felt nice.

Letting his arms drop, Kili looked down at Fili with a strange look. He watched as his brother fought to recompose himself, folding his arms over his chest and tilting his head to the side. “You done?" Kili asked with a slight hint of annoyance in his voice. “It was your brilliant idea," he stated sarcastically, rolling his eyes and pushing off Fili’s body. As he began straightening out his shirt and buttoning up the rest of the buttons, he let out a soft chuckle. “Never, and I mean /never/ tell /anyone/ that I let you do that." Turning his back, Kili had to bite the inside of his cheeks to keep from grinning too hard. He rolled his sleeves up so they were above his elbows and looked over his shoulder at his love. “Ready when you are, babe."

Fili groaned with a smile still plastered on his face as he tried to relax the muscles in his stomach from laughing so hard, “Baby," he said as he stood up from the bed, “I’m not one to kiss and tell," and jogged towards him hugging him by the waist, “Does this mean we can give it a second go?" and chuckled smacking Kili’s ass playfully as he made grab for his keys.

“No!" Kili cried out playfully. He reached down and straightened his boots before shoving his feet into them. “Do you know how weird that felt? Mahal, you want to go shove your face into some tits, go for it. But leave mine out of it." Kili laughed softly as he made his way to the door. Knowing he wouldn’t get a chance to kiss Fili until they got home later, Kili waited until his brother was at the door before spinning him around and pinning him to it. Sucking in a calming breath, Kili bent in and pressed his lips against Fili’s slowly, taking it easy.

Fili closed his eyes and followed Kili’s pace; he could easily get use to these sudden assaults. Then he slowly wrapped his hands around Kili’s waist and pushed him against him. He dared to let his tongue casually make an appearance and touch Kili’s lips with it every time he opened his mouth. With small sigh he parted from his lover’s lips and smiled warmly at him, “Let’s get this date started," and headed out the door.

The kiss ended far sooner than Kili would have liked and he followed Fili with a set frown. Though glad Fili was willing to take it slow and help ease Kili back into being intimate, a large part of Kili ached for his lover. Things were still relatively new between them and to have such a large bump in the road already… Kili sighed and slipped into his seat. By the time Fili had the jeep started, Kili patted down his pockets and realized he left his cigarettes upstairs. He panicked slightly, thinking if they were to run into anybody how badly he would need one, but decided against saying anything. Fili hated when he smoked and Kili didn’t want anything in his control to ruin the evening, so he slung his seatbelt over his chest, kicked his feet up onto the dash and settled in.

Driving through the road, Fili felt the night cool air breeze into the car. Once in a while Fili would glance at Kili and watch as the wind played with some loose strands of his hair from Kili’s bun; he looked beautiful. They were quiet, still with that awkward tension between them. Even though things seem to be going on the right path, Fili ached for Kili; now that they were enjoying intimacy Fili yearned to be close to him more and more. As the neared the carnival Fili saw that the parking sign said full, “Damn this place is packed," he said having to roam around until he could find a parking of his own. He did quite far from the crowd and the carnival itself but near the beach, “Hope you don’t mind walking a bit," he said as he set the car on park and couldn’t help to think for a brief moment what great place for a quick cuddle.

Licking his bottom lip, Kili let out a soft sigh and removed his seatbelt. He half turned, facing his brother and reached out for his hand. “Fi, listen…” Kili thought for a moment on how to approach the subject without coming off too strong or demanding. “You don’t have to keep pulling away from me…” With another sigh, Kili dropped Fili’s hand and shook his head. “Forget it.” Kili grabbed the door handle and opened the door, quickly slipping out of the jeep and closing the door behind him.

Fili turned the jeep off and went after Kili shutting his door behind him, “Hey," and grabbed Kili by an arm pulling him in for a quick kiss on the lips, “I love you," he said looking directly at Kili’s eyes, “And yes, I’m aching for you," he confessed, “But, Kili, that’s not how I measure my love for you. Being with you is all I ever truly need. I’ve waited for as long as I can remember for you, and now that I have you, I will be patient to wait for you again," and embraced him.

Kili relaxed some and snuck his hands around Fili’s body. Pressing them against his back, he pulled him close and rested his chin on his shoulder. “I know. It’s just—I can’t control this, you know? I don’t want us to not kiss anymore, or touch… But you have to trust me a little, alright? Let me figure out when it’s about to happen and shit. Don’t just cut me off completely.” As if testing him, Kili glanced around them for a brief second and brought his lips to meet Fili’s.

Fili nodded over Kili’s shoulder as they embraced each other and he was about to speak when Kili kissed him. It startled him at first, seeing as they were in public, but soon relaxed into it. Peeking his eyes open to look around he eased his hands around Kili’s waist. Again, that thrill about being caught any second kicked in and maneuvered around until his back was against his jeep and opened his mouth to allow Kili more access.

Letting his tongue slip out, Kili lapped at Fili’s lower lip before pushing past the already parted seam. His hand gripped the fabric on the front of Fili’s shirt while his other hand pushed against the jeep to give him some distance between his body. A quiet moan rolled up from his throat and he tipped his head in the other direction, kissing him gently. Kili pressed his knee between Fili’s legs and began rocking against him, his kissing becoming a little more frantic as pure desire washed over him. Right as he began to feel his cock fill, the sound of chatter became louder and Kili reluctantly pulled back, wiping his lips free of the saliva exchanged between them with the back of his hand. “Come on,” he offered, reaching down to grab Fili’s hand, a subtle smile tugging at his mouth. “You owe me a couple teddy bears.”

Fili laid against his car a few seconds with his mouth still parted and looked at Kili with half lid eyes nodding as he took his hand. He patted his crotch to smooth out his half hard on and chuckled as he exchanged their hand holding to an arm over Kili’s shoulders as they neared a more crowded area getting closer to the carnival. Just then Fili got a text, “Gabe and his brother will come around a bit later. So what would you like to do first?" he asked him with a playful gaze in his eyes.

“I want to go on something gnarly,” Kili said with a grin, his eyes darting from one thing to the next. “Start the night off right. Queasy.” With a large, teeth baring smile, Kili leaned a little into Fili’s hold. The sound of music, mechanics from the rides, people screaming, loud chatter. It was all an excellent distraction. With the crowd so active, Kili’s worries of running into anybody on his shit list quickly vanished. “There, that.” Reaching out, Kili pointed at a ride that had the riders strapped in to their seats and then lifted high into the air before spinning them.

Looking at the ride, Fili nodded his head, “Alright, let’s do this," and headed to the line to get the tickets. Once he got them, he headed over to Kili and slipped his hand over his shoulders again like it belonged there, “Well, the waiting line seems gnarly too," he joked as they headed there. The line was rather long but it moved at decent pace. Fili would look at the other people screaming while on the ride and grin widely, “Fuck yeah…" he muttered with amusement.

Turning so his back was to the ride, Kili shot his brother a playful grin and then fell back into his seat. He reached up and pulled the chest piece over him, feeling it snap into place. Leaning forward, he caught Fili’s gaze and winked before settling back against his seat. The ride attendant walked down the row and checked all their restraints before giving the thumbs up to the new victims and pressed the ‘go’ button. As the ride lifted, Kili felt his feet leave the platform, dangling in the air as they were raised higher. When the ride reached max height, it paused, letting them over look the view of the ocean. Kili couldn’t help but feel oddly relaxed until the ride kicked in, spinning them around. He let out a large cheer, feeling his hair whip around his face.

As they spun, Fili’s dreads smacked him on the face but he didn’t care. He let out a wholehearted laugh and ‘woooos’ all around; the rush he felt from the pit of his stomach to through out his body felt amazing. Living with his uncle, having to be groomed as the crown prince, gave Fili little to no fun outlets as he grew up; Kili was his only relief from his duties and once he left for the academy that affected their relationship as well. But once they left their uncle’s side, Fili had slowly been able to behave like the young man that he is, “Fuck Yeeeeeaaaahhh!!" he laughed as the spinning increased.

When the ride settled down and the safety locks were released, Kili pushed up his chest piece and hopped off, instantly reaching up to fix his wind mused hair. He caught sight of Fili with a slightly similar problem and laughed. Walking off the platform and back onto the concrete, Kili leaned in closed to Fili as if to tell him a secret. He kept his voice steady, his pitch slightly depended and grinned. “I need to find out how to get you to make those sounds during sex,” he stated smugly, an equally as smug look appearing on his face. He punched Fili’s arm playfully. “I picked first, now it’s your turn.”


	59. Ch 59

Fixing his dreads, Fili blushed and smirked as Kili told him that naughty secret, “Oh I don’t have any problems doing some research on that," and leaned closer, “I’ll gladly volunteer as the guinea pig," and smugly smiled back at him, “Come on," and nudged his arm, “Let’s start working on getting you those stuffed toys you want so much." As they walked around Fili spotted a shooting game and grinned jogging towards it. When he got there he looked at the prizes and two really caught his attention; a stuffed koala and the main prize which was a medium sized stuffed giraffe. “How many pineapples do I have to shoot for the koala?" Fili asked the booth attendant as he set his money down, “Twelve. Now what you gotta do is…" Fili picked the toy shotgun and shot those silly moving pineapple targets; he shot 13 just to make sure. The attendant gave him warily the koala and Fili handed it to Kili, “That one’s mine," he said to him and turned once more to the attendant, "And the giraffe?" he asked setting his money down, “All of ‘em, right? Make those targets really move now, please" With a small scoff the booth attendant turned the switch higher and those pineapples looked like deranged creatures with those silly sunglasses on. Fili took the shotgun and aimed pausing a bit to detect the pattern and shot away; he forgot how good it felt to shoot and with Dan’s face on each of those targets made it all the better. Receiving the giraffe from the mouth gaping attendant Fili said a small thank you and gave it to Kili, “Viola~" he said and began to chuckle.

Kili stood back and watched in complete awe as Fili expertly took down the targets. His eyes scanned from Fili’s hands, down to his arms. Mahal, was he glad he made Fili put on that tight shirt… He could see Fili’s muscles shirt when he moved and it made his mouth run dry. When the koala was handed over to him, Kili couldn’t help but grin wide. He wasn’t being fully serious when he mentioned Fili winning him stuffed animals, but it did leave him with a silly grin and a rush of happiness. As Fili began shooting for the second one, Kili let his eyes travel down Fili’s back. The stance he was in had his jeans tugging at his ass in a perfect way and Kili had to quickly look away before his cock could react anymore than it already was. Holding on to both stuffed animals, an impossibly wide smile face, Kili was ready to launch himself at Fili to cover him in appreciative kisses before he took a step back. Through the busyness of the crowd, a quick peck would probably go unnoticed, but it was a risk Kili just wasn’t willing to take. One glance at them from someone who knew them and it would turn their already unstable world upside down. “You are seriously the greatest person ever, you know that?” Kili beamed, his teeth visible through his large smile. He felt like a little kid again; giddy and nearly bursting with excitement. Any worry of Dan was long gone and the furthest thing from his mind. “You still owe me a goldfish though,” he joked innocently.

Fili shyly chuckled at Kili’s compliment and looked at the bright smile donning his lover’s lips. It brought a warm feeling inside his chest to see his little brother behaving like his old self again. Hooking his arm over Kili’s neck he began to walk, “Yeah, I know I am," he joked, “But a little reminder every once in a while wouldn’t hurt," and smiled at him. It felt more than amazing to have a cheery Kili in his arms; it really felt like a perfect date. “After I get you that fish, let’s grab something to eat, alright?" and lightly nudged their heads together.

“As long as he can ride a few more rides, I don’t care what we do.” Leaning into Fili’s side, Kili gripped the two stuffed animals tightly and held them close. It was so simple for Fili to win them for him, hardly took any effort, but it still made Kili unbelievably happy. They walked towards the main stretch of the carnival that had a majority of the food and instantly got hit with a wall of fried meats and funnel cakes. There were families sitting around eating giant turkey legs, hot dogs, hamburgers, ice cream; anything you could imagine. Kili’s stomach grumbled loudly at the smell but his smile faded. “I’m not terribly hungry,” he muttered, looking down to avoid anybodies eyes. He suddenly felt highly uncomfortable being out in such a large crowd. And though every one in the immediate area was there solely to eat, Kili felt like all their eyes were on him, judging him. He instantly felt quite heavier than he really was and began to feel self conscious. “Maybe just a quick bite? Unless you’re starving.”

The smell of food turned Fili’s stomach to a grumbling orchestra, “Really, not that hungry? Hmm," he said looking around, “I am hungry…I wouldn’t say starving but I’m sure in for a hot dog with /everything/ on it," he said as his eyes caught the hot dog stand and pulled Kili to it, “If you like you can have a plain dog with ketchup or a corn dog," and when they got there Fili eagerly ordered his hot dog with everything on top. When it was placed in his hands he held it like a treasure, “Mahal look at this baby…," and took a good chunk of it, “Mmmph sho gud!" he said careful not to drop a single piece.

Kili couldn’t help but smirk as he watched his brother nearly devour the hotdog in one bite. He turned to the hotdog vendor with a soft smile and quietly ordered a corndog. After receiving his food and Fili paid up for them both, Kili grabbed his lovers arm and nearly dragged him down the row of tables, finding one away from the crowd and out of the immediate line of sight. Sitting so his back was to everyone, Kili held the corndog up in front of him. His mouth watered just looking at it, so he took a small bite, grinning at Fili. “Try to get some of that actually in your mouth,” he said jokingly, snorting softly as he chewed his own food, “and not just all over your mouth.”

Fili frowned at him as he took another bite, smaller this time, and wiped his mouth with a napkin, “Can’t help it…it’s fucking good," and then chuckled, “Are you having a good time, sweetheart?," he asked taking advantage of what little privacy they had to sweet talk Kili, “Cause I am," and gave him a charming smile with a quick wink gazing at Kili’s eyes.

Resting his elbow on the table, Kili took another bite of the corndog. His eyes remained focus on Fili’s and he smiled back through his chewing. “I’m having a great time,” he confessed with a light laugh. “Thanks, Fi… I really needed this,” Kili said a bit quieter before silencing himself with another bite. Turning halfway in his seat, wide dark eyes scanned the different stalls selling drinks and landed on a lemonade stand. Kili gasped then turned back to Fili, grinning. “Gimme some money!”

Fili quirked an eyebrow at him as he searched for his wallet, “What? No “Man of my heart, /please/, give me some money"?" and gave Kili some cash, “Here, but don’t leave me alone forever, because I’ll miss you~" he whispered and then laughed. Just then he got a call from Gabriel, “Hello? Hey brotha! Where the hell are ya at?" “We just got here, well no we were here a while back we just..got distracted. …Where are you guys?" “Ah, me and Kili are over at the food stands. We decided to get something to eat…are you ok? You sound angry," Fili heard Gabriel sigh, “I’m alright just…dealing with a gorilla that’s all," "…ok…so wanna meet here or…" “Nah nah don’t rush yourself..let’s. .let’s meet at the ferris wheel in 20 minutes, ok?" “Sure, see you then," and hung up frowning.

Kili snatched the cash up and dropped his corndog onto the napkin when Fili’s phone rang. As his brother picked up, Kili jumped up and jogged over to the stand, waiting in the short line. He kept glancing back over his shoulder, watching through the crowd as Fili’s features slowly fell. When it came to be his turn in line, Kili ordered two frozen lemonades and quickly wound his way back through the crowd, dropping the change onto the table and pushing Fili his drink. “Who was that?” Bending in, Kili wrapped his lips around the straw and took a long drink, looking up at Fili. “Your girlfriend checking up on you?”

Making a grateful sound Fili took a sip from his lemonade to wash down the last of his hot dog, “What girlfriend? That was Gabe to let me know they are around. He told me to meet them by the ferris wheel when we’re done here," and sat back on his chair more comfortably, sipping more from his drink, “I think he’s mad at his brother," then he shrugged his shoulders, “He referred to him as a gorilla," then turned to Kili, “You know, Gabe is the little brother between them two," he said as curiosity sparked his mind, “Do you call me names when you’re mad at me?"

“Of course I do,” Kili replied nonchalantly, adding a shrug. He took another hard sip of his drink before the familiar pangs of brain freeze kicked in, and he sat back. “But the names I usually call you are prick, ass, wanker. Along those lines.” He flashed a wide grin to show he was only joking before attacking his drink once more. “I usually just say them to your face though, so it’s no big deal.” Another sip and a painful shockwave travels from his mouth to his head. He sits back, groaning as he pressed his palm to his forehead, eyes scrunched tightly together. “Fucking shit,” Kili moaned as the pain slowly subsided. Looking down at his drink, then back to Fili, Kili shrugged once more and finished off his drink.

Fili nodded slowly and shrugged, “M’k," and chuckled at Kili, “Man, how easily you get those brain freezes," taking his last final sip he halted as a pain shot to his head, “Aw shit…ugh," he groaned putting a hand to his forehead. After it subsided he nudge at Kili, “Come on. People are waiting on us," and stood up reaching his arm out so Kili could settle beside him. As they were reaching the ferris wheel, Fili looked around to see if he spotted Gabriel and pretty soon he did. Gabriel was wearing his usual grey beanie that held his long, dark brown silky hair that tickled passed his shoulders; he sported a red tank that highlighted his sunkissed skin, though slimmer than Fili, his shirt showed off his toned body and wore short cargo pants with his black Puma shoes. “There they are.." he said to Kili but halted. It looked like Gabriel was arguing with a taller guy with short black hair, naturally wavy on top, wearing a black tank, blue jeans, and black combat boots; his skin had a softer natural tan but had muscles to tell you he was anything but soft. 

Slowly making their way to them, Fili cleared his throat loud enough to get their attention and he swore he heard a bit of Italian bickering. Two sets of cerulean eyes looked at the pair and Gabriel quickly straightened up, “Oh hey!" he said to Fili and they greeted each other like the usually do with a low five and a greeting hug, “Little dude!" Gabriel said smiling at Kili and ruffled his hair a bit, “Uh guys, this is my brother, Raul. Raul, this is Kili," and Raul quietly made quick nod at Kili, “And this is, Fili, my best /friend/," he said glancing momentarily at Raul to which he gave a deadly glare at Fili. Feeling the tension Fili swallowed giving a small, "Hey," and awkwardly smiled.

Kili snarled a little as he watched Fili and Gabe pull each other into a quick hug. But before he could react, Gabe’s hand was messing his hair up and he pulled back. He watched them interact as he let his hair down and fixed the pieces Gabe mussed, and couldn’t help but catch the way Gabe emphasized the word friend. Cocking a brow, he looked between Fili and his friend, wondering why Gabe would have to make a point before shrugging it off. He really wasn’t in the mood to let minor things bug him and he made a mental note to ask Fili about it later. Reaching down to grab the two stuffed animals Fili had won them, Kili put one under each arm and turned so he was facing mostly Fili. “Are we still going to ride some rides?” He asked with a hushed, wishful voice. He was fine with hanging out with Gabe and his awfully quiet brother, so long as they got to keep riding the rides; the one thing Kili was most excited about.

Fili looked between Kili and Raul who wouldn’t stop glaring at him, “Uh, yeah, sure," he said feeling rather uncomfortable by the intense gaze, “Aw, hey, you got two stuffed toys already?" Gabriel said looking at Kili’s arms, “Geez, I feel like we’re interrupting a date or something," Gabriel said crossing his arms and turned slightly to Raul, “You got some catching up to do," he muttered at him and Raul scoffed rolling his eyes, “I don’t think you deserve any," he bickered back and earned himself a glare from Gabe to which he sighed and looked away not before giving Fili one last glare of his own. 

Fili cleared his throat and held on to Kili’s arm for safety, “Uh, so whatta ya guys wanna do?" he asked hoping to break the ice. Gabe turned to Fili and smiled, “Whatever the little dude here’s up for. But I wanna talk to you first, if you don’t mind," and then turned to Raul, “Get me something to drink…please, you know what I like, " and Raul scoffed, “Like I know how to move around here," “Oh, well Kili can show you. We were just by the food stands," Fili suggested but quickly regretted it seeing how this stranger had a temper, “Ah then it’s settled," Gabriel said waving goodbye at Raul. Raul made a growl and stuffed his hands in his pocket and looked at Kili with a’ what are you waiting for?’ look.

Kili looked between Fili and Raul a couple times before letting out a huff and shoving the stuffed animals at Fili. Turning on his heel, Kili folded his arms over his chest and walked away, not stopping to see if Raul was following or not. When he put quite the distance between him and Fili, his mind began to wonder. What was so important that Fili was so quick to offer him up to be this brooding stranger’s personal tour guide. Kili rolled his eyes and nearly jumped when he noticed Raul fell into step beside him. “Fuck, dude,” he said with a scoff, looking over at him. Raul had a permanent sneer on his lips and seemed to have no desire in striking up a conversation. “Look, I don’t know what your brother wants, but that frozen lemonade is good,” he offered up, pointing at the stand he got his and Fili’s drinks from earlier. “Or there’s some soda down there, some beer if you want…” Kili pursed his lips together and folded his arms over his chest once more.

"Please tell me my brother’s not in danger," Fili said folding his arms and Gabe chuckled and shook his head, “No way! Raul is just…well it’s a bitch to get people to like him but he’s a good guy. Don’t worry," he said although Fili quirked an eyebrow at him, “The thing is,", Gabriel continued, “I wanted to let you know that I told Raul a bit of what’s going on. I didn’t go into full detail! Just told him that we’re here to give your brother some support," Fili nodded, “Then mind telling me the fuck is his problem? Am I missing something?" Gabriel took a deep breath, “That’s. ..pretty complicated to explain. .." 

Raul glanced at Kili, “Tch, little attitude there, kid?" he said as he headed for the lemonade stand and looked over the menu, “Gimme a frozen coffee. Double espresso. No whip cream and none of that syrupy shit. Got it? Double. Espresso. Double." and paid as he got the drink from the frightened attendant. Turning to Kili he said, “You said there’s beer, kid? Take me."

Kili looked at Raul in shock at the way he spoke to the person behind the counter. He had to blink a few times before registering that the attention was turned onto him and he scoffed. “And you think I’m the one with the attitude problem?” Shouldering his way through the increasing crowd, Kili weaved his way to the beer stand, which had a significantly longer line. With a deep sigh, he got in line, digging his toes into the dirt and doing just about anything to avoid looking up at Raul. Gabe was so much different than him; it was rare to see him without a smile. To think these two were brothers… Kili risked a glance up at him to study him, quickly looking away as Raul caught his gaze.

After a few minutes of waiting in line, Kili felt someone bump into him from behind, but he ignored it, figuring someone wasn’t paying attention to where they were walking. But then the body got even closer, leaning up against him. “S’this your new boyfriend?” Trevor’s voice was low in his ear and it caused Kili to jerk forward, bumping into Raul. Before he could mutter an apology, Trevor stared them both up and down. “What out for this one brah,” Trevor said with a sick laugh, turning his attention to Raul, “he’s a fucking cock tease.” “He’s not my boyfriend!” Kili shouted back, maybe a bit too loud. His eyes scanned the distance, just praying Fili would be making his way towards them, “I hardly even know the guy!” The statement caused Trevor to laugh loudly, “that’s fucking golden, Durin!,” shaking his head, Trevor took a step back, “best get tested if you do anything with him, bro, the way this one whores himself around with the guys—” “—I don’t /whore/ myself around! It was just Dan and I didn’t even—” “—Save your stories for someone that cares, Kili. You’re not fucking worth my breath. I hope Dan gets even with you.” With an icy stare, Trevor turned and walked off, leaving Kili shaking and leaning back into Raul without realizing it.

Raul stood there watching the whole scene play out and frowned. When Kili leaned against him he took Kili’s shaky hands out and placed the frozen drink between them, “Spill that shit and you’re dead," he muttered to him before he went after Trevor and gripped him behind the neck, “Ow!! Shit!!" Trevor groaned as Raul dragged him back towards Kili, “Listen here, bud," Raul said near Trevor’s ear, “I don’t know what kind of beef you two have and I don’t really give a fuck about it," and made more pressure in his grip digging his fingers into Trevor’s neck muscles, “All I know is that I didn’t like a single word you said to this kid right here. Now fucking apologize! " Trevor made a grip over Raul’s arm and jerked them away when he felt his muscles tense up from the added pressure Raul made, “Apologize!" he growled already a ring of people looking at them.

Kili watched in pure horror and terror as Raul disappeared into the crowd, quickly returning with a pissed off Trevor. Upon being demanded to apologize, Trevor let out a small yelp, causing Kili to jump, some of the frozen coffee spilling over the edge. “Fuck! FUCK! I’m sorry!” Trevor growled, reaching behind his head to try and pull Raul’s fingers from his neck. Knowing Trevor didn’t mean his forced apology, he applied more pressure, causing Trevor to yell once more. “I’m sorry, Kili! I-I’m sorry!” He cried out desperately. Raul let out a soft scoff and turned, pushing Trevor hard and releasing his grip at the same time, watching as the boy fell to the ground. Kili took a step back out of fear when Raul turned to get his drink and Kili slowly held it out for him to take. Trevor quickly pulled himself to his feet and frantically backed away, rubbing his sore neck as he mumbled about Raul being unstable, before disappearing into the crowd. “Y-you didn’t have t-to do that,” Kili said softly as he rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous tic. “H-he’s not very dangerous, just an idiot… But, but thank you…”

"I could tell he’s an idiot. That’s why I used that move on him," Raul said as he relaxed his hand, “It’s a move I use on my cousin Giorgio when he’s being an idiot," and took the drink from Kili, "…Fuck, kid you spilled some. Come on, " and sighed taking Kili by the wrist and away from the forming crowd around them.


	60. Ch 60

"So…?" Gabe said with a playful smile, “What?" Fili said with an equal smile, “Aren’t you gonna tell me?" Gabe said raising a brow, “Tell you what?" Fili said shrugging his shoulders. Gabe crossed his arms leaning closer to Fili, “You are getting laid…" Fili’s eyes widen and his cheeks turned red, “The fuck Gabe?!" “Oh please Fili, you haven’t been at the gym and your muscles are rather intact so I say you’ve been at it like rabbits!~" “Shut up man…" “Spill it!!…well not here literary. ..but who is it- oh god don’t tell me is that slutty girl you’ve told me about," Fili dismissed him with his hand, “Fuck no, Gabe! Give it a re-" he stopped as he frowned looking ahead at the crowd, “What’s going on ove there?" Gabriel looked too and frowned, “Looks like some sort of fight…oh man…" and Gabe began to jog towards the crowd and Fili followed suit. 

But at the sight of Raul and Kili coming in they stopped and Gabriel sighed in relief, “Oh thank god! I thought you got in a fight," he said to Raul, “Sort of," Raul said with a shrug of a shoulder, “What?!" yelped Gabe. Fili looked at Kili and quickly noticed his demeanor, “Ki, what happened? You alright?" “He’s fine," Raul intercepted, “Some jackass came up to us and said some jackass things to him," he shrugged again “So I put him in his place," “You did the Giorgio move didn’t you?" Raul smirked looking at Gabe, “Fuck yeah I did. The kid spilled a bit of your coffee though, " he said handing him his drink. Fili heard Raul and turned to Kili, “Are you ok? Do you wanna go home?" he asked totally concerned, "Who the fuck was it?" he growled. 

Kili wrapped his arms around his waist to keep from reaching out for Fili. He wanted to hold him close, bury his face in his chest and just disappear from the world for a moment. “I’m fine,” he muttered, flashing a small smile to reassure everyone. “It was just Trevor, the dude that was talking shit at school before Rob and I got in the fight.” Kili’s stomach knotted at the thought of Rob; Trevor was apart of their crew, the one that included Rob and Dan. But the fact that Trevor was alone kind of relieved Kili. If they had all come as a group, there would be no reason for Trevor to break away and be on his own. Letting out an audible sigh of relief, Kili looked between Raul and Gabe, tilting his head to the side. Gabe was a little too on edge over the fact that Raul nearly got in a fight. Pushing it to the back of his mind, Kili focused his attention on Fili and felt a soft smile form. “We’re not going anywhere. You still owe me a fish and one of us has to puke on some ride.” He reached out and pinched Fili’s side, desperate to touch him in some way.

Fili couldn’t stand it any longer, feeling awful for not being there when he needed him, and hugged Kili joining their foreheads in an affectionate manner, “You’re a trooper, Kili. A trooper!" he firmly said, “I’m sorry for not being there. .." and held him in place as guilt washed over him. Gabriel’s smile slowly faded watching the scene play out and frowned as he took a sip from his drink, “You made them add real coffee to this?" He said turning to Raul with a bit of amusement. Raul looked down on him and smiled lightly, “Double shot of espresso, " and Gabriel smiled blushing lightly, “Thank you," he said quietly taking another sip and felt when Raul nudged his head with his forehead briefly and looked back at the hugging forehead linked Durins again swallowing hard.

Letting his eyes slip shut, Kili exhaled a shaky sigh and gripped Fili’s sides tightly. His fingers dug into his muscles as he grabbed the shirt, pulling it up a bit as he held on. For a brief moment, the noise and chaos of the carnival drained away, and it was just him and his lover; a wave of relief rushing through him. But all too quickly, Kili remembered they were in a highly crowded area with Fili’s closest friend probably staring them down in an awkward manner, so Kili pulled back. As he did so, he lifted his chin, causing his nose to rub against Fili’s and he couldn’t help but smile. “Like I said,” he stated simply as he stepped back, his arms instantly wrapping around his waist once more. “I’m fine… No need to worry.” Kili locked his gaze on Fili’s as he gave a short nod, before slowly turning to face the others. He instantly noticed a frown on Gabe’s face and Kili was hit with a short burst of panic; he knew he held onto Fili just a little too long, and Gabriel had noticed. Clearing his throat, Kili managed to keep the smile to his lips as he looked between the three of them. “You said whatever I want to do, right? Well… I want to ride the ferris wheel.” Kili pointed over Gabe’s shoulder at the ferris wheel. He figured it’d be the perfect opportunity to get a good, well needed cuddle in with Fili, if even for a few seconds up at the top. With any luck, they’d be stopped up there for a moment while new riders got on. Turning to Fili, Kili grinned.

Fili looked back at Kili smiling and nodded his head, “Here," and handed him the stuffed toys. Gabriel smiled, “Perfect! That’ll give me time to swallow this thing down," he said looking at his drink. They all headed for the line at the ferris wheel, “Stay in line," Fili said to Kili, “I’m gonna get the tickets for this one," “Oh well, Raul you should go with him," Gabriel said, “I’ll stay here with, Kili, " Raul glared at Fili and scoffed walking ahead. Fili glared at Gabe and then went after Raul. With a chuckle Gabriel turned to Kili, “Ah, those two buttheads," and sipped from his drink smiling at him, “So, that must have been quite the show my brother put back there. I’m sorry for that, he can get out of the line a lot," he said with a bit of concern.

“Eh, it was nothing… Sorry I spilt your drink some.” Kili nodded at the cup in his hands. “Your brother is a bit intimidating. Told me if I spilt any of it, he’d kill me… But I’m glad it was him that was there instead of Fili… Fili would have probably killed the asshole if he heard what he was saying—“ Kili quickly shut up, not wanting to get into details of why Fili would be so offended of someone else being accused of being Kili’s boyfriend. Looking down at the ground, Kili shrugged. “Does Raul always got a stick up his ass?” He asked cautiously, looking over Gabe’s shoulder to make sure Raul was not in hearing distance. “Or does he legit dislike Fili as much as his nasty looks are suggesting? Because Fili’s done nothing wrong to him, he just fucking met him today.”

Gabriel quirked an eyebrow as he listened to Kili but then his eyes widen slightly at Kili’s question, “Uhrm…yeah, I know Fili has done nothing to him. It’s Raul." he said while fumbling his frozen drink with his straw, “He got it in his mind that Fili is…" he stopped himself and then smiled, “Yeah, he does have a stick up his ass! But don’t worry, he’ll cool down once he gets to know you two better," and felt relieved to see Fili and Raul come back in one piece. Raul went over to stand beside Gabriel, “Here, have a sip. I’m almost done with it," Gabriel said to him reaching up the straw to his lips and Raul looked at him as he took it into his mouth; then Gabe took a sip right after and looked away finishing the drink. Fili turned to Kili with wide eyes, “That was interesting, " he muttered to him.

“Yeah it was,” Kili mused to himself, his narrowed eyes darting from Gabriel and Raul. That look… Kili’s seen that look before, but he couldn’t quite place it. It left a little nagging feeling in his gut, but when Raul flicked his eyes up to catch Kili’s, he quickly looked away, his face heating. “He didn’t hurt you, did he?” Kili half joked to his brother, his voice lowered so the other two couldn’t hear him. He took a step closer to Fili, his hand resting on his hip. “Something’s not right with him…” Before the conversation could continue, Gabe and Raul were ushered into their seat and the attendant urged Kili and Fili to move to theirs. Stepping in first, Kili instantly scooted closer to Fili as he sat down, the side door being lowered and the ride lurching forward.

"Grr, fuck! Stop moving Gabe! You’re gonna tip us the fuck over!" Raul growled holding onto the side door to make sure it wouldn’t open and made grab for Gabe’s pants and made him sit in a huff, “Don’t be a wuss, Raul! I’m trying to see," he reasoned trying it again and Raul pushed him back, “See what? Your boyfriend?" he sneered. Gabriel sighed and glared at him, “I told you we’re just /friends/! I meant them!" Raul frowned, “What?" “Them! Fili and Kili," he said lowering his voice, “Come on you saw it right?" Raul still frowned, "See what?" “The way they act around each other. The way they look at each other it reminds me of-" “Us?" Raul finished and made Gabriel blush and frown, “Well…I think more than us…" he said and crossed his arms leaning back and looking away from Raul. Raul sighed and passed a hand through his dark hair, “Yeah well, when the hell are we gonna talk about this?" Raul said putting an arm over Gabriel and scooted closer to him, “Come on, Gabe..you got this fucking wall up but then you do these silly things that lead me on, man!" Gabriel jerked his head to him, “Do not!" “Fuck yeah you do!! That shit thing you did back there with the straw! It’s not the first time you make me drink from the same cup! It’s like…the fuck that shit’s called..? Subliminal kisses!" Gabriel blushed more vibrantly, “Do not, Raul! Come on, piss off!" 

Fili looked up and scratched his chin while giving Kili a small squeeze, “Well I dare to think that guy’s jealous of me or something," and shrugged it off, “Anyways, how are you, baby? Are you sure you don’t wanna go home?" and frowned looking up again, “Is it me or is their bunk moving a lot?"

With a slight gasp, Kili twisted in his seat and looked up. “No shit!” He whispered to himself, a grin spreading across his face. Things were starting to make sense in a way, but Kili refused to believe it. It just couldn’t be… He turned back to Fili and chuckled. “If they tip themselves over, don’t think I’ll be too apt to catch either of them.” The ferris wheel halted to a stop, their seat almost near the top. It was enough to get a decent view of the ocean, the moon shining off its surface, and it made Kili smile. He sat as close as he could to Fili, his side molding against his brothers as his head rested against his chest. Kili let out a content hum as his fingers traced small patterns on Fili’s thigh. “Of course I don’t want to go home. I’m having fun, trust me.” Looking up, Kili blew a quick kiss at Fili.

Fili smiled down at him and at that moment truly wished to kiss him, “Well I for one am dying to make it at least to the jeep so I can have you in my arms more properly, " and then looked up to admire the ocean view, “But it sure is nice," and looked down at him, “I’m glad you’re having a good time, sweetheart," and squeezed him again to try and ease his desire to be closer to him. Soon he felt the ferris wheel move again and taking the opportunity that they were higher he lifted Kili’s face by the chin and stole a kiss.

Smiling against his lips, Kili kissed back, his entire body finally relaxing. As he reluctantly pulled away, he shot Fili a mischievous look. “We can always make a quick run back to the jeep… Can’t keep toting these stuffed animals around with us, can we? How could you possibly win me more if we can’t carry them all?” Dragging his finger up Fili’s thigh, he ran it over his crotch and up his chest. “Believe me, I’m sure Gabe and Raul wouldn’t mind having a second to themselves anyways.”

Jolting a bit and making their bunk swing slightly, Fili shivered at Kili’s seductive touch, “Ooh," he smirked, “Not a bad idea, baby," and slipped his hand down Kili’s side and made a quick grab over the side of Kili’s ass, “But what do you mean about Gabe and his brother?" 

Raul sighed watching how Gabe wouldn’t even dare to look at him, “Fuck Gabe…just give me a chance," he whispered close to his ear which made his skin bump, “Raul, please, not here, not now," “Then fucking when?!" “Don’t yell at me!!" “I’m sorry..I’m sorry. But shit Gabe!" Raul said taking his arm off Gabriel and crossed them.

Kili opened his mouth to respond when Raul’s raised voice cut him off. He looked back up, straining to hear and silently cursing the design of the ride that had the riders so perfectly spaced. The voices drifted off into the air as the ride paused once more, stopping Kili and his brother at the top. With a disappointed sigh, Kili slumped back into his seat and turned to Fili with an incredulous look. “You haven’t noticed anything between them? I dunno, maybe I’m reading too much between the lines.” Resting his hand on Fili’s thigh once more, Kili bent in and placed a feather light kiss to Fili’s lips, humming softly against them.

"Well I’m not really sure," Fili said, “It’s not that weird for siblings to drink from the same straw," and shrugged. He smirked when Kili kissed him and took his hand from his thigh and put it over his crotch placing the stuffed toys over them, “This is what you do to me, kid" and grinded his hand so he could feel his hard on. 

"Oh man this ride has become too long and slow for me," Gabe sighed as he looked at the ocean view, “Why? Cause you’re stuck here with me?" Raul growled, “Frankly, yes," Raul scoffed and muttered something in Italian, “You’d rather be with your boyfriend up there, huh?" “That’s not it and you know it!" Gabe frowned and moved his leg in a nervous tick. Raul shook his head and looked at Gabriel, “Maybe if you gave us the chance to fucking really kiss this ride could be a hell of a lot different! " “Oh, Raul, please…!"

With a slight blush and a large grin, Kili slowly squeezed his hand over Fili’s length. He could feel his own cock twitch inside his shorts in interest and he shifted slightly, nearly crossing his legs, to try and keep it from hardening. “Too bad the ride just won’t break down for a little bit,” he groaned in Fili’s ear, slowly working to unbutton his jeans. “I’d blow you up here.” Licking his lips, Kili sat back in his seat and looked out over the ocean, slipping his fingers into Fili’s pants and rubbing at his erection through his underwear.

Sliding back with a groan, Fili panted and smirked, “Ahh..aww baby…we better run to the jeep as soon as we get off this," with a hiss he grabbed Kili’s thigh and squeezed it hard, “You’re so fucking perfect, babe," Fili said with a lusty playful smile. 

"You’re so fuckin’ annoying, Gabe!" Raul said nudging him childishly, “Well the feeling is mutual, " Gabriel said nudging back and then they began to chuckle, “Is it really?" Raul asked hinting his double meaning with his tone of voice. Gabriel shyly side glanced him and looked away, “I..don’t know, Raul," and turned to him, “It’s not easy, you know? " Raul looked down and nodded, "Yeah…but I can’t help it," and wrapped his arm over Gabriel’s shoulder again. With a sigh, a crossed armed Gabriel looked at him and shyly smiled as they united their foreheads affectionately.

The ride lurched forward again, nearly giving Kili a heart attack. He quickly jerked his hand free and readjusted his half aroused prick so it wouldn’t be so obvious when they stepped off. Trying to calm his startled breathing, Kili looked over at Fili and let out an embarrassed laugh. “What if there’s people by the jeep?” He asked with an obvious pout in his voice. A part of him worried that he wouldn’t be able to handle being with Fili in that way quite yet, especially not in a vehicle. But a larger part of him craved for his brother’s touch, nearly desperate to erase Dan from his mind and replace it with something far better. The ferris wheel jerked to a stop when they reached the bottom, and Kili stood on adrenaline shaking legs.

Fili fumbled with his pants as he quickly tried to fix them as soon as the ferris wheel moved. By the time they reached down he stepped off still holding the stuffed animals in front of his crotch and casually zipped his pants. They impatiently waited as Gabe and Raul stepped off the ride and went over to them, “Hey, uh, me and Kili are gonna go back to the jeep for a moment to put this stuff away," Gabe frowned, “You wanna separate already?" But Raul just rolled his eyes and hooked his arm over Gabriel’s neck, “Fine by me! Take all the time ya need," “Raul don’t be a dick!" Gabe said as he was being dragged by him, “Call me when you guys get back!" Gabe called out as he turned to adjust by Raul’s side. Fili tilted his head and thought there may be something to what Kili says and turned to him, “Let’s go," and hooked his arm around Kili the same way Raul did.

As they began the hurried walk back to the jeep, Kili began to feel discouraged; there was a steady stream of families and couples walking in the same general direction. But the closer they got, the more the crowd began to thin out until it was just the two of them. When they approached the jeep, Kili pushed Fili against the door and instantly slid up against him; one hand grabbing his shirt and the other reaching behind his head to pull him into a desperate kiss. Feeling the stuffed animals pressed between them, Kili pulled back and chuckled as he smacked them out of Fili’s grip and onto the ground, giving him full access to his front. Kili quickly drew him back in for a kiss, slotting his lips over his in a heated passion as his tongue snuck out and pressed against the seam of his mouth. A quiet moan worked up his throat as he quickly deepened the kiss, grinding up against him.

Groaning as his back hit against the car he opened his mouth to give Kili access; their tongues quickly licked the other, having a heated make out of their own. Having his hands freed from the toys he desperately roamed them all over Kili’s back, pulling him more against him. One hand found Kili’s ass and assault it with harsh rubs and squeezes as the other hooked behind Kili’s head, “Your…aah…fucking pants," he said as he kept touching that fine ass, “Have me…" he pulled Kili’s botton lip, “Insane…" and slapped his tongue over his lover’s mouth. But pretty soon his hands desperately fumbled through his own pockets until he pulled the keys out. Not pulling away from the kiss he moved around so he could open the backseat door, “Hnnng…shit!" he said as he did had to pull from the kiss and opened it. Once the door opened he aimlessly threw the toys in and let Kili in first; shutting the door behind him they quickly resumed their passionate kiss.

Wrapping his arms around Fili’s body, Kili pulled him flush against his chest, his own hands roaming over Fili’s chest. “Then take,” he groaned deeply, sliding his hands underneath Fili’s shirt and scratching at his stomach, “take them off.” He pulled back far enough to hook his fingers underneath Fili’s shirt, yanking it off over his head. Kili twisted his body and pushed Fili back against the seat, sliding into his lap the best he could. His cock was tented painfully against his pants and he pressed an open palm against it, rocking down against Fili’s crotch in the process. Panting heavily, he pulled back and gasped, trying to keep his mind on the present and not on what happened with Dan. Kili licked at Fili’s lips, tracing the natural shape of them before going in for a heavy kiss, whimpering softly in desperation to stay in the now.

Hissing and groaning as Kili touched his heated skin, Fili kissed his lover back with need. The car was soon flooded with the slurping noises their mouths made, their heavy pants, and the fumbling of hands over fabric and skin. Soon Fili began to undo Kili’s pants as their kiss became wet and hungry, palming his brother over the fabric of his underwear. But upon hearing a soft whimper from Kili he pulled back a bit, “What does my baby want…?" and cupped Kili’s face between his hands, "I’m only here to please my sweetheart," and pressed soft kisses on his lips.

“I-I-” Kili rested his forehead against Fili’s and let out a deep sigh. “I can’t do this… I don’t want to ruin tonight by freaking out again…” Kili felt his heart drop into the pit of the stomach and he couldn’t help but feel ashamed. “It’s just, this setting. I dunno, makes me think of that night…” Nibbling on his bottom lip to try to hide his forming frown, Kili moved back to the spot beside Fili and buttoned his shorts back up. “Can I… I still want to touch you,” he offered up sheepishly, looking down at his lap.

Panting he listened to Kili and nodded his head, “It’s alright, darling," he said petting Kili’s hair. Frankly, he mentally reprimanded himself for trying to do this /in/ a car; how stupid of him. He was going to refuse Kili’s offer but then he remembered what Kili said about not pushing him away. So he scanned around, “Hold on, I see some people heading this way," it was a group of four people but they stopped a few cars ahead to chat. Fili sat a bit more relaxed and turned to Kili, “I don’t think we can do much now, love," and smiled at him passing a hand lovingly over his head.

Looking over at the group chatting amongst themselves and paying no attention to their surroundings, Kili let his hand slip up Fili’s thigh and rest on his crotch. He could feel the full thickness of Fili’s erection underneath his touch and it sent an electric jolt through his body. “Just don’t move too much. It’s dark out enough that they can’t see in. Don’t rock and we’ll be fine.” Kili’s voice was a whisper as though anybody outside would be able hear him. Trembling fingers worked at popping over the button of Fili’s jeans and he slowly pulled down the zipper, pausing at each of the teeth; partially to tease, but mostly out of fear of being caught. Swallowing hard, Kili reached into Fili’s underwear and pulled him free, gripping the base of his cock with a tight fist. With one last look around, Kili slowly bent down, swirling his tongue around the tip.

Asking him not to move was like asking him to not feel; he took a deep breath and clawed the seat as the moist cavern took him in, “Awnnngh!…Oh shit…" he heavily panted and hissed as Kili made work of his tongue over his leaking slit, “Ahh..ahh..fuck Kili. ..baby…uunnngh!" he growled. 

"Wonder what’s taking so long," Gabe said as he held three stuffed toys Raul won for him, “Why the fuck should you care so much? I hope they went home…" Raul said with his hands shoved deep into his pockets as they walked around. Gabriel rolled his eyes, “I care because part of the plan for tonight is for me to have a one on one with Kili," Raul stared at Gabriel, “That kid back there said some nasty shit about him," he said after a while, “Which is why Fili asked for my help. That boy needs a lot of support…I know that was a big reason why you stood up for him," Gabriel said to him and smiled, “Thank you, for that," Raul side glanced him and scoffed blushing slightly and Gabriel chuckled.

Kili kept a hold of his cock as he began bobbing his head up and down. He slid his mouth down half way before slowly pulling up, keeping his tongue flat before sucking his cheeks in around the tip. “Mmm, taste so good, Fee,” he groaned before taking Fili in some more. He unwrapped his fingers as the tip of Fili’s cock neared the back of his throat. He breathed out slowly from his nose to keep his gag reflex at bay as he took him in fully before pulling back once more. Kili grabbed a hold of his cock and gave him a few quick tugs as he moaned softly, lapping at the swollen tip with his tongue. “Cum for me, babe…”

Fili’s eyes almost rolled back but remembered he had to keep watch, which was heavily difficult with that skilled mouth blowing him good. His breathing became hitched as he snaked his fingers into his dreads as his stomach muscles tensed with the overwhelming pleasure, “Awwh awwhh…I’m…hnnngh…coming…I’m…ssshhhhawwghh!!" he growled bucking his hip as he came having to bite his fist to stifle the moan that threaten to echo beyond the jeep, “Ahh!" he panted as he leaned back against the seat jolting from shots of ecstasy that hit him, “The fuck…you. ..?" he said blinking trying to focus his thoughts, “Woah…"


	61. Ch 61

Kili sat back, wincing softly as his back muscles shifted back into place. He ran the back of his hand over his mouth to clean his lips of any cum that may have leaked out. Looking at Fili, he couldn’t help but blush. “Was it alright?” Kili made a mental note to watch some more porn when Fili wasn’t around to figure out some more things the elder might like. “Don’t want to be a buzz kill here, but uh, I think we’ve kept your buddy and his psycho brother waiting long enough… We don’t get back there, they’ll think we eloped and ran to Mexico.”

Fili chuckled as he tucked his very much loved dick inside his boxers and fixed his pants, “Alright? Baby," he said as he took his shirt and began to put it on, “I felt like I was part of a porno…fuck!" and leaned in to kiss his skilled lover’s lips, “Yeah, you’re right," he said after fixing his hair a bit, “Let me text them to see where they at," and he did. It only took a few seconds before Gabe answered, "Oh, hey, they are at the goldfish booth," he said putting his phone away and smirked, “Although, that idea of eloping and going to Mexico sounds so much more tempting," and smiled leaning in to peck his lips.

Kili pecked his lips and pulled away with a large grin. “The goldfish booth?! Fuck, come on!” Turning, Kili threw open the door and all but fell out, grabbing onto the handle to keep from face planting on the ground. Looking a Fili with wide eyes and a soft laugh, Kili slammed the door shut. He took a moment to readjust his still fully hardened cock in his shorts so it’d be less noticeable and let down his hair before lazily pulling it back up into a bun, hurrying to Fili’s side and grabbing his arm as he stepped out. “If Gabe gets a fish and I don’t,” he muttered as he tugged Fili along, “I expect you to kidnap it for me, you understand? Next time you guys are hanging out, just… Drop it into a water bottle or something and bring it back. I want a fish.” Kili didn’t let go of Fili’s arm as they neared the busy carnival once more.

Fili chuckled as they strode down the crowd, not minding at all how Kili clung to his arm. He was too happy, too giddy, too fucking satisfied to care what people thought. Soon they spotted the other brother duo; Fili noticed how stuffed Gabriel’s arms were holding the stuffed toys and now a bag with a bright yellow goldfish, “Look what Raul fished up!" Gabe said looking at them taking note how Kili held Fili’s arm, “Named it Spicy Tuna!" he grinned and Raul actually chuckled, “Heh, that’s a fucking good one," and stood closer to Gabriel.

Kili’s eyes lit up when he saw the fish and he dropped Fili’s arm to step closer to Gabe. “Fee, I want one," he muttered over his shoulder, poking the bag Gabe was holding and grinned when the fish started swimming like mad. “My uncle never let us have any pets," he said matter of factly as he looked up at Gabe. Kili turned on his heel and grabbed Fili’s arm once more, dragging him off towards the table with the game to win the fish. Standing on his tip toes and leaning against his brother to get a better look, Kili pointed at the back of table at a large black goldfish swimming around. “I want that one!"

Fili looked at the bowl where the black goldfish swam, “Man, couldn’t you pick a more difficult fish to catch?" he asked with a sigh, “Can’t it be a random fish? These ping pong balls are kinda-" and he shut up at the glare Kili gave him, “Ok, ok…" he paid the booth attendant and received a basket with eight ping pong balls. 

Gabe and Raul stood nearby watching Fili and Kili fussing at the goldfish stand, “Did you see that?" Gabe nudged Raul, “Eh?" Gabriel rolled his eyes, “You saw it didn’t you, Tuna?" the goldfish just gobbled around, “Yeah, I did too, Tuna" Gabe said and chuckled and watched the lovely pair before him. 

"Dammit…" Fili muttered as he missed the fourth ball; he would throw it or too far in or the ball would bounce off the edge of the bowl. Raul smirked, “I bet I can catch it for ya, pal," and Gabe nudged him, “Can it, /pal/!" Fili called back, “I’m gonna fucking do it…" he muttered to himself and furrowed his brow in concentration.

Kili shot an evil look over Fili’s shoulder at Raul, wanting nothing more to do than smack the snarky remarks from Raul’s lips. When Fili had only two ping pong balls left, Kili began to feel a little disheartened. Pressing his hand against Fili’s lower back, Kili bent in and whispered as low as he could in his ear, “you can do it, babe.” He pulled back some, but kept pressed to his side as Fili tossed the ball. With narrowed eyes and a slightly cringe, Kili watched the ball bounce from bowl to bowl before plopping right into the one with the black goldfish. Several people standing near them watching began to cheer, along with Kili, who turned and jumped on Fili’s side, burying his face against his neck as he hugged him. “I fuckin’ told you that you could do it!” As his feet pressed against the ground once more, Kili turned to Raul and shot him a victorious smirk, a swell of pride building up in him.

Fili sighed and chuckled in relief as he held Kili with one arm wrapped around his waist as he jumped on him. Setting him down he grabbed the bag containing their new pet and he handed it to Kili, “What do you want to call him?" he asked him snaking his arm around Kili’s shoulders and held him close. Gabriel watched them and chuckled lightly to himself as he looked down the ground and then side glanced at Raul who rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at Kili after Fili’s victory. Raul had his hands inside his pockets; Gabriel knew he did that to control himself. He blamed himself for that. Sighing he looked again at Fili and Kili and smiled, “Nice, brotha!" he said as they walked over to them.

Proudly, Kili held up the newly won fish, beaming at Gabe. “His name is going to be Jaws, cause he’s one fierce looking motherfuckin’ fish.” Looking over his shoulder, Kili grinned at Fili, pushing his lips together almost unnoticeably and secretly blew him a kiss. “Hey, Fee…” Kili glanced back over at Raul with a mischievous look, noticing the cemented on scowl Raul had. “Why don’t you toss that last ball in and show Chuckles here how it’s done properly.” Knowing he may have just signed his death certificate, Kili bumped shoulders with Gabe and held up his fish once more, falling into easy chatter about their new pets.

"Eh?" Fili said quirking an eyebrow at Kili as Raul walked over to him, “Well go ahead, /pal/," he sneered and Fili internally growled frowning at him. Turning back to the table, Fili looked around and spotted a nice looking goldfish whose scales reminded him of sunrise. Furrowing his brow he crouched a bit and tossed the ball making a nice ‘bulb’ sound when it landed in the fish bowl, “Fuck yeah” he cheered for himself and proudly smiled at Raul who scoffed, “Pfft, that one was an easy range,” and crossed his arms, “So? I only had one chance and I wanted that one so I took it,” Fili said proudly taking his latest addition to…his and Kili’s family, “Ki, Jaws? Say hello to Sunray,” he said holding the bag in front of Kili chuckling.

Kili looked at Fili with a soft smile, mentally debating if he could sneak in another hug without raising suspicion. He finally talked himself out of it and shot Fili a quick wink before turning his attention back to Jaws. Lifting the bag, he tapped on it softly, grinning as the black goldfish swam up to his finger, staring up at him through his wide eyes. “Suppose this means we can’t ride anymore rides?” Kili asked with a slight pout, not quite wanting to go home yet. But with their fish, they wouldn’t be able to leave the bags in the car, or take them on the rides with them.

"Well you’re right on that, Kili" Gabriel agreed, “But that doesn’t mean we can’t hang around and still have fun," he said looking at everyone else agreeing with their gestures. So they walked around the carnival; slowly but surely the pair of brother’s exchanged and Fili and Raul began talking about food and cooking recipes and along the lines ended speaking about vintage cars and motorcycles, “I got one back home," Raul said, “It’s a custom 1947’s Harley," he said rather proudly, “Working on that baby," he added Fili nodded with raised brows, “Gnarly," and smirked. Gabe briefly glanced at them and chuckled turning to Kili, “Look at those two, acting like best friends out of no where," and smiled at him.

“It’s kind of weird,” Kili shot back with a strained chuckle. He tried to keep an eye on Fili, not sure if he was alright with the temperamental newcomer chatting up his lover, but if his suspicions about Raul and Gabriel were correct, there /should/ be no reason to worry. Clearing his throat, Kili tore his gaze from Fili and looked over at Gabe, offering him a small smile. “Your brother is pretty intense… Is he always like that?” He asked with a curious tone, wanting to dig a little deeper into their relationship. Kili had never met Raul, never really heard anything about him either during Gabe and Fili’s friendship. But something about them just irked Kili and refused to let up.

Gabriel chuckled and looked down for a moment then back at Kili, “He is most of the time. He is an operational manager at a restaurant so being like that helps in keeping his respect among the others," and glanced at them and smiled lightly looking away, “But once he finds a common interest with you, he’ll speak to you with such passion about it, you forget he can be a dick the rest of the time," and laughed and paused for a bit, “He and Fili are very much alike believe it or not…" but then sighed and turned to Kili, “Now tell me about you. How you been, little dude?" he said affectionately.

Kili sucked in his bottom lip, his mood faltering some as his gaze fell to the ground. “I’ve, uh,” he let out a short laugh and shrugged. “Been just fine I suppose. Nothing I can’t handle, at least.” He was quick to put up his defensive wall as he was hit with a strong sense of shame over what happened between him and Dan. Not wanting to look like a weak child, Kili glanced back up at Gabe and smiled. “Just been dealing with some shit heads from school I /thought/ were my friends, but it’s whatever.”

Gabriel nodded expecting that kind of reaction from him, “Yeah, uh, Raul told me about what that guy said. Some pretty nasty fucked up shit, alright," and looked at him, “Was he one of your so called friends?" But before Kili could answer he noticed how Fili and Raul stopped walking and looked at them, “What are you guys doing?” he said as both of the elder brother’s stopped right in front of the High Striker game, “Look Kili!” Fili said pointing out at the grand prize which was a gigantic size teddy bear, “It’s the bear you wanted!” he said rather excited. Gabriel quirked an eyebrow and a mischievous smile appeared on his lips, “Wanna see something funny?” he muttered to Kili, “Raul!” he called out and Raul looked back at him, “That bear, I want it too, so get it for me, please,” and absently twisted the end of a few strands of his hair with his fingers. Raul smirked and looked at Fili, “I’ll take ya on, bud,” and dashed ahead. “That’s not fair! What the fuck, Gabe?” Fili said but ran after Raul.

“If your brother gets that bear, I will hurt you,” Kili said with an excited grin, following after the other. He walked up behind Fili and grabbed Sunray from him before giving him an encouraging smile. “Swing hard, Fee,” he muttered, pressing his forehead against his brothers for extra support. Taking a step back, he stood beside Gabe and rolled his eyes as the two prepared to swing. He let out a soft sigh and turned his head to focus some of his attention on Gabriel. “To answer your question, he was one of my close friends, in my group, you know? Shit got weird between us all of a sudden… He’s part of the reason I got suspended from school.”

Gabriel looked at the two helpless stooges before him and chuckled, shaking his head. Raul went up first and took his swing, it went half way up the meter, “Fuck!" he hissed as he handed Fili the hammer who looked at him with a smugly smile, “Ready for another lesson, /pal/?" he said as he prepared to take his turn. He swung the hammer down and the lever went a bit further than half way, “Aw, shit.." he said frowning and reluctantly giving raul the hammer back who mockingly smirked at him. 

Gabriel rolled his eyes knowing this will take a while, so he turned to Kili hearing his answer, “Oh…well, man, I’m sorry to hear that. It must be very hard to deal with this," he said actually facing his back towards the game in order to fully concentrate on Kili.

Kili half watched the two try to outdo the other and couldn’t help but smirk at their competitive jests. His attention was soon caught on the way Fili’s shirt would ride up his stomach some, revealing a thin bit of tanned stomach, and as his muscles flexed in his arm on the down swing how the shirt would stretch around them. Feeling himself flushed, Kili quickly turned away and sucked in a deep breath. He could feel his body beginning to react to the sight and he shifted the way he was leaning so he wouldn’t be able to see Fili from the corner of his eye any longer. Twice that day he found himself hard and did nothing about it, and he’d be damned if he was going to let his body get even with him in the middle of a conversation with Fili’s best friend. 

Biting the inside of his cheek, Kili flicked his eyes up to Gabe’s and shrugged his shoulders. “They’re just idiots anyways, it’s not like I’m missing out on anything.” Part of Kili did feel upset over the fact that he had lost his closest friends because of all of this. Dan, Rob and Trevor were the three he hung out with the most aside from Fili, and without them, he doubted the other couple of guys in the group would want to stoop so low as to hang out with him now. He sighed against his better judgment and shook his head. “I don’t really need friends anyways. Fili is going to keep me busy with helping him out with his business he’s going to start. I won’t have time to hang out much anyways…”

Gabriel smiled lightly nodding his head, “Fili," he said, “He’s a good man, isn’t he?" he said turning a bit to glance at them and saw Raul actually breaking a sweat over a silly game in order to please him. Looking down he switched back to Kili, “You can easily tell how much he loves you," and smiled as he looked at Kili’s eyes, “Oh, back at the gym all he does is talk about you. My brother drew this, my brother surfed that, my brother got sick, my brother got drunk. ALL the time man," he chuckled, “He really worries for you," he said more seriously.

Kili felt his face flush as Gabriel spoke, his cheeks tinting an obvious dusty pink. “I know he worries for me, too much… And I keep telling him not to, but when you lo—” Sucking in a short breath, Kili turned back to the two pounding away at the game to help distract himself some. “He’s a good brother,” he finally managed with a serious tone and slightly narrowed eyes. “He’s always been a good brother though, even back when we lived with out uncle. It’s just now… Now he feels more responsible, you know?”

Gabriel nodded, “Yeah, well that’s a big brother for you," he turned to look over at them and his eyes landed on Raul, “We, uh, we little brothers tend to be selfish little bitches that get into trouble," he chuckled, “And then there’s your big brother…always there giving you his all to please you…help you…keep you safe…love you," he felt his eyes sting and closed them to push back his tears and shook his head before turning back to Kili, “I’m very sure Fili knew what he was doing when he decided to leave and take exclusive care of you. He knew what he was getting into and doesn’t regret it one bit," and smiled looking down.

Noticing his sudden change of emotions, Kili looked at Gabe with a knitted brow. “Gabe… Are things—” With a short huff, Kili dropped his gaze to the ground, knowing it wasn’t his place to ask Fili’s friend such personal questions, especially one implying that he loved his brother in the same sick way Kili loved his. Noticing Gabriel watching him after his quickly dropped question, Kili laughed. “Forget it, the thought got away from me,” he quickly lied, digging the tip of his shoe into the dirt. “Fili had a lot of things going through his mind when we left home. I doubt he knew what he was doing, other than panicking, but I’m glad it worked out the way it did.” With a soft smile, Kili looked up at Fili and let out a soft hum as he watched Fili try desperately to raise the lever higher than Raul’s hits.

Gabriel shrugged and nodded, “Maybe you’re right. Anyways, what I want to say is that, well, you got a friend in me too. I aint exclusive for your brother, you know?" he joked, “And believe it or not, Raul is pretty good at listening and to kick anyone’s ass as you could witness." Then a loud ‘Bing!’ was heard and when Gabriel turned the big bear was being handed to Fili. Gabriel smiled wide as they returned, “They gave me this monkey as a consolation prize," Raul said rather bummed, “It’s awesome, I love monkeys," Gabe said as he hooked an arm with one of his. Raul’s eyes widen a bit as Gabriel smiled at him then turned to Fili and Kili, “Well, you two continue your date. We," he looked at Raul, “We will start ours," and Raul’s cheeks tinted with pink as he was being slowly dragged by a similar blushing Gabe, “See ya guys!" Fili frowned waving awkwardly at them, “Ok…" he said turning to Kili but then smiled, “I won," he said holding the teddy like a piggy back ride.


	62. Ch 62

“I thought Gabe and I were going to have to drag you both away from that damn game,” Kili said with a light hearted laugh as he grabbed Fili’s upper arm, giving his muscle a good squeeze. “It’s good to know these things are good for something other than turning me on.” Letting out a quiet yawn, Kili looked around the carnival. Though the rides still had decent length lines and a majority of the crowd didn’t seem too keen on turning in for the night, Kili was beginning to feel the exhaustion from it all weigh down on him. He looked up at Fili with a soft smile. “Want to call it a night, Fee? I’m not quite in the mood to puke on anything, and I’d much rather just get these guys home,” he holds up the fish, still swooning slightly over everything Fili won for him, “and take a damn shower.”

Fili smiled, blushing slightly for Kili’s compliment, “I guess the academy served its purpose, after all," he said adjusting the bear on his back as they began to walk their way back to the jeep, “Raul did put up a fight," he chuckled, “I swear the booth attendant was about to kick us off," and smiled looking at Kili and then at the bags, “I guess a trip to the pet stores in order…never thought I’d actually say that," he adjusted the bear, “This thing is huge. Where the hell are you gonna put it?" he asked with a smile.

“I didn’t really think that part through," Kili admitted with a warm smile. “Guess you’ll just have to sleep on the couch from now on!" Laughing quietly, Kili leaned against Fili as they broke away from the rest of the crowd. When they neared the jeep, Kili was glad to find them alone and he bent in, pecking Fili on the cheek with a soft kiss. “Thank you for tonight, by the way. I know you did it to help get my mind off of things; it worked." Setting the two bags with their fish on his seat, Kili grabbed the large teddy bear from Fili and sat it in the backseat as if it were a child before turning and wrapping his arms around Fili’s waist. He leaned in and kissed Fili as softly as he could, moving their lips together as he let out a quiet hum.

Fili gently cupped one of Kili’s cheeks and wrapped the other over Kili’s hip as they engaged into their lovable kiss. Pulling away, he leaned their foreheads together and sighed with a smile, “Anything for you, my love. Anything, " he said feeling so accomplished after hearing his lover say that, “Besides," he said walking over to his side of the car, “I had my fun too," and got in, “Beating Raul was rather thrilling, " and chuckled turning the engine on. After Kili settled in they drove off to their apartment.

The drive back home had Kili dozing off, no matter how hard he attempted to keep awake. His lids felt heavy as they slipped shut, a small yawn escaping parted lips as he rested his head against the window. When Fili parked, it took him a minute of convincing himself to step out of the car, and he nearly dropped the fish as he did. Kili helped his brother carry up the stuffed animals and when they walked in, he instantly moved to the kitchen, placing the two bags containing the fish into the sink. “Dunno what you wanna do with them,” he mumbled as he let his hair down, running a hand through his dark locks as he fought back another yawn. “I’m gonna take a shower…” Shuffling his feet, he moved towards the bathroom, his eyes half shut.

Fili nodded at his brother as he made his way to the bathroom. He looked over the sink and watch the fish swim in their bags, “You guys are gonna have to stay there until tomorrow," and lightly tapped at Sunray’s bag before heading to their room. He took his shirt off and sat on the edge of the bed to untie his converse and slipped them off. Laying back against the mattress he undid his pants and then stretched his arms; he considered joining Kili at the shower but decided against it. He wanted to give him his space and not create any unwanted tension like in the car. Plus, exhaustion was taking over his body anyways after a long day.

Fighting through a fit of yawns, Kili stripped himself down and cut on the water as he stepped into the shower. He didn’t bother with closing the curtain fully as he leaned against the wall, groaning as he ran his palms down his face under the warm stream. A quick wash of his hair and a scrub down of his body, and Kili soon found himself slightly more awake. After rinsing himself clean, he turned the water off and grabbed the towel, giving himself a good dry off and wrapped his towel around his waist. When he stepped into the bedroom, Kili was glad to find Fili already in bed, so he moved to the dresser and slipped on a pair of plaid pajama pants, not bothering with underwear. One more quick drying of his hair, Kili dropped the towel to the ground and crawled into bed. He curled up next to Fili, smiling at him.

Fili turned his head to the side and smiled at his squeaky clean baby brother. Reaching out he ran his hand through Kili’s damp hair and sighed through his nose, “I’m gonna take a quick shower too," he quietly said and slipped out of the bed making grab for his long grey sweat pants and made his way to the bathroom. He finished stripping off his pants and underwear and took a leak before stepping into the shower. Once the water hits his body he let out a pleasing sigh and began to wash off the sweat of the day.

Stretching out, Kili lifted his hands above his head and curled his toes, his body trembling slightly until he relaxed with a groan. He turned over facing away from where Fili was laying and slipped an arm under his pillow, nearly hugging it to his head as he buried his face in it. Kili knew sleep wouldn’t find him fully until Fili returned, but that didn’t keep him from drifting off. A lazy smile spread across his lips as he thought over the day, his mind keeping Fili the main focus. He felt good, for the first time in a few days, he felt normal again, and it gave him a sense of hope that he hoped would remain.

Stepping out of the shower Fili dried himself off and swiftly slipped his sweat pants on, not caring for any underwear at the moment. He went into the kitchen briefly to check on the fish and smiled softly at them before returning to their room. There he saw Kili all snuggled on his side and seemed to be very well asleep. He carefully crawled onto the bed and naturally settled his body against his brother’s and spooned him, hugging him and nuzzling his neck, “Night, baby," he whispered and pressed a kiss behind his neck.

Kili shuddered at the press of lips against his neck and cracked an eye. “Mmm, night babe,” he mumbled through a sleepy smile, twisting enough to look over his shoulder. The movement caused his bum to rub against Fili’s crotch and it caused a quick burst of electricity through him. Settling back down in his previous position, Kili laid there wide eyed for a moment, hugging Fili’s arm against him. Kili sucked in his bottom lip and blinked several times before pressing back against him once more. He could feel the outline of Fili’s cock against his backside and it caused his own cock to twitch in interest, but he settled against the bed once more. The day had gone so perfectly, and as much as Kili’s body was craving his brother’s attention, Kili just wasn’t willing to risk ruining the perfect atmosphere with a freak out. But it was as if his body reacted out of instinct and he pressed back against him a third time.

At first, Fili didn’t give it a second thought when Kili first pressed against him. He settled more comfortably and closed his eyes and then felt it again; that warm, soft pair of muscles press against his reacting dick. He tried not pay much attention to it and focus on his sleep but it was hard and soon so was his prick. Fili sighed and tighten his hold around Kili trying to find his sleep; he didn’t want to turn this into yet another awkward situation where Kili had to turn down his advances. After a while when Fili was finally dozing off he felt the pressure against his groin again and by instinct began to reciprocate the silent call, “Hnnn..," he lazily hummed as he grinded his hip against Kili’s ass.

Kili had to bite his knuckle to stifle the whimper threatening to escape. He had his eyes clamped tightly shut in fear of the way his body was reacting, terrified of the idea of another panic attack. But his body wouldn’t stop rolling back against Fili’s. With his free hand palming his dick through his sleep pants, Kili let out a hushed moan before unbuttoning the small button on the front of his pants and reaching into it. With a firm grip around the tip of his hard cock, Kili ran his thumb over the slit and rolled against Fili’s at the same time. He needed this, more than he felt he ever did, but was too nervous to pursue it any further. “F-Fee,” he whimpered as he slid his hand down his shaft, no longer caring if Fili was awake or if he was reacting in his sleep.

Fili let out a sighed groan as the dry friction increased; he wasn’t sure if he was dreaming or not, but whatever was happening was making him really horny. He pushed Kili more against him as he humped his groin over and over his lover’s butt, “Nnaagh…Ki…," he whispered as his hand trailed after Kili’s down his pants. Quickly realizing what was going on, he pushed Kili’s hand away and took over his dick with his own hand squeezing his crown. He hissed into Kili’s ear when he synchronized his jerking with his dry love making, “Ooh…," he panted, “Ahh Kili. ..," he moaned with his eyes closed and dotted soft kisses over his shoulder and neck as they slowly moved against the other.

Kili’s heart caught in his throat when his brother’s hand took over. He froze for a moment, eyes snapping open and staring into the dark room. It took him a second to remind himself that he was in bed with Fili and not back in Dan’s car; that the hand on his cock belonged to his lover and not the one who tried to force him. With a shaky exhale, Kili slowly let his eyes flutter shut as he rocked his hips forward, pushing his cock into Fili’s palm, before rolling his hips back, grinding his ass against Fili’s erection.

Fili kept his jerking steady, occasionally thumbing Kili’s leaking slit. He pushed his clothed arousal onto Kili’s behind with more need as his desire increased. He tried his best to keep things slow and simple as to not make Kili uncomfortable. Groaning again into Kili’s ear he whispered, “Sweetheart…my love…I’m here for you," he gently squeezed Kili’s dick and pressed a kiss on his shoulder before continuing, “To keep you safe…aww baby I got nothing but love for you," he softly whispered as he increased his pumps on Kili’s head and hissed again as he moved his groin against his ass.

The comforting words and the gentle strokes were nearly driving Kili insane. With his head tilted down, Kili bit the pillow to keep from making a sound. He felt as though any moment he could slip under into the depths of his mind and he wasn’t sure what to do. He could feel the warmth building inside him, pooling in his gut as his orgasm neared, but he wanted Fili to stop. It didn’t feel right, his mind tormenting him with what happened. He wanted to be in the moment, turned in Fili’s arms and returning the favor, but he was rooted to the spot. But then Fili’s words quickly took over his mind and he focused on them, focused on the soothing voice. With a shudder and a silent cry, Kili came hard onto the bed, his back arched so his ass pressed fully against Fili.

Feeling his hand smear in Kili’s cum he rubbed his length against Kili’s ass until it was his turn to climax, holding Kili firmly by his hip as he spilled inside his pants, “Awwngh," he groaned still pressing against his younger brother, “Exactly like it happened that day…" he said embracing Kili once more between his arms and pressed a kiss behind his neck, “Are you alright, sweetheart?" he asked concerned that he pushed Kili into something he didn’t want.

With a racing heart and quick breaths, Kili nodded. He slowly reached down and tucked himself back into his pants, buttoning the fabric back together. Kili didn’t turn over in Fili’s arms, nor did he move away from him; he remained in the same spot he was in. He could feel the dampness from Fili’s seed on his ass, but he made no effort to get up and change. Wide eyes stayed focused on nothing in particular, just watching the darkness. After what felt like an eternity, Kili licked his dry lips and swallowed hard, his throat dried. “I’m fine,” he answered softly. “Are you… Are you alright with this?”

With a small sigh Fili nodded, “I am…," and parted himself from Kili sitting up; looking at the pooling stain on his pants he stood up and took them off and searched for a pair of boxers and slipped into them. Crawling back in bed he sat beside Kili with his back against the head board and looked down on him, “I’m just not sure if you are," he said, “Frankly, I feel like I shove my foot in deeper and deeper every time we…try to engage intimacy. Like I’m forcing this on you," and looked away playing with some loose thread on the sheet.

“Don’t,” Kili said with a warning tone, quickly sitting up as well. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and buried his face behind his hands. “Dan forced this on me, you aren’t… I’m trying to give you what you want, I truly am. I just don’t quite feel it yet though, alright? I still see his face when I start to get aroused, I don’t fucking know why. Just…” With a deep sigh, Kili stood and walked to the door. “Can we just not have this conversation right now? Please?” He looked at his brother with pleading eyes, silently begging him, before walking out of the room. Kili stepped into the bathroom and left the lights off as he turned on the water, leaning in the splash his face with a handful.

Fili watched Kili leave and then punched the mattress with his fist down; it fueled him to know how big of a bridge Dan had been able to put between them. Clearly sleep was out of the question for him so he got up from the bed once more and headed out to the kitchen. He checked on the fish and noticed how both were still on their spot, he hoped they were just sleeping…with eyes open. He opened the fridge and served himself a glass of water; he was grateful that tomorrow he had the day off, no need to worry about waking up early. He looked over to the bathroom and saw Kili step out, “Baby, are you hungry?" he asked.

Kili wiped his hands off on the fabric of his pants and shook his head. “Just want to get some sleep,” he muttered with a slight shrug. Looking at Fili for a moment, Kili sighed and walked up towards him, instantly wrapping his arms around his waist. “I love you, Fee,” he said softly, pressing a kiss against Fili’s chest. Hugging him tightly, Kili left another kiss on his chest before pulling back and heading back towards the room. When he crawled into bed, he resumed his earlier position, curled up on his side with an arm under the pillow, and pulled the blanket over him. It felt weird without Fili beside him, but Kili let himself succumb to the exhaustion, hoping his mind too tired to plague him with any unwanted dreams.

After Kili left, Fili moved on to the living room and sat on the couch. He took one of the toys he won, the stuffed koala, and looked at it. He smiled lightly and poked his nose against the toy’s for a bit before setting it beside him. He sighed and turned the TV on, with no real intention on watching it, just for the company it oddly brings. Although Kili’s words soothed him, he couldn’t help but feel a bit of jealousy with what he said earlier; to think that he isn’t enough to wipe that ass hole’s face from Kili’s mind when he makes him hard just kills him. To know that Dan is present when he pleasures his lover is like a punch to his gut. He knows he’s wrong to think this way but he can’t help it. Finding something semi interesting he takes the koala and lays on the couch with it, hugging it to his chest. He doesn’t remember when it happened but soon he fell right to sleep.


	63. Ch 63

Kili woke with a startle, looking around the room in a sleepy stupor. He rolled over, arm outstretched and ready to wrap himself around his brother when his body came in contact with the cold mattress instead. Kili sat up with a soft gasp and looked onto the bed next to him. His suspicions were true; Fili opted not to sleep next to him that night. A pang of guilt hit Kili when he thought back to what happened between them before he fell asleep; the words he spoke that he wish he hadn’t. But he couldn’t take them back, he couldn’t pretend it wasn’t happening. With a sigh, Kili untangled his legs from the blanket and slid out of bed. He grabbed his phone off the dresser, ignoring the several unread text messages, and groaned when he saw it was only 4am. 

As he approached the door, he could hear the sounds of the television and it relieved him some to know that Fili was at least still home. Kili tiptoed into the living room, and by the glow from the TV, could see Fili sprawled out on the sofa, koala clutched to his chest, and fast asleep. He stood there for quite some time, just watching his lover’s chest rise and fall in a steady rhythm as he slept, and felt oddly comforted by it. Grabbing the remote, Kili clicked off the TV and carefully plucked the stuffed animal from his grips before sliding on top of him. He knew his weight would wake Fili up, but Kili didn’t care. He laid down completely on top of him and ran one hand up into Fili’s dreads, finding one and twisting it around his finger and he forced himself back to sleep.

With a small startled jolt Fili woke up to find it was his little brother curled on top of him. So his dream came true; his koala turned into the love of his life. He didn’t say anything to Kili at first, he just wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of his head. It comfort him to know that Kili seeked for and needed him, “I love you, too,” he softly whispered and settled in more comfortably and fell back to sleep. By the next morning, Fili opened his eyes and Kili was still very much asleep on top of him. He chuckled lightly to see Kili’s fingers still wrapped around his dread. He decided to lay there and enjoy his lover’s warmth and lovingly petted his hair.

Mewling softly in his sleep, Kili began to stir. A balled up fist moved to his eye as he rubbed the sleep out of it. Temporarily forgetting where he was, he went to roll over, but remembered last second and clutched onto Fili’s side, keeping him from falling off the sofa. With a soft chuckle, Kili pushed his hair from his face and looked down at his brother, a warm smile gracing his features. “Morning, Fee,” he muttered as he ran his finger down Fili’s cheek. “You, uh, never made it to bed… And I saw you out here, so…” Kili slowly stood and stretched his arms above his head. “I didn’t mean to crush you all night.” Kili fought through a yawn on the way to the bathroom to relieve himself of a full bladder. Once finished, he turned the sink on and splashed his face a few times to fully wake himself up.

Fili sat up on the couch and stretched his arms and torso; scratching his chest he looked down and saw the koala on the coffee table and smiled. Heading to the bathroom, he passed behind Kili and stood in front of the toilet taking his dick out and yawned while he took a leak, “I fell asleep watching TV,” he explained, “And,” he said flushing the toilet, “I like it when you crush me,” and smiled at him through the mirror settling his member inside his underwear and scooted him out of the sink picking his tooth brush and began to wash his mouth.

“You’re so pushy in the morning,” Kili whined playfully as he wiped his face off with the hand towel. “You think we can swing by the coffee shop in a bit? I’m dying for a double shot of espresso and cream right now. Usually get em when I work, so I figured if I’m starting a new job, I should keep up the tradition.” With a grin, he grabbed an elastic hair band off the counter and pulled his hair up into a high ponytail. He wanted to gather his art supplies and head down to the beach with his coffee and cigarettes and begin working on the painting for his brother.

Fili wiped his mouth dry and nodded, “Oooh that sounds good,” and passed his hands around his dreads and fixed them in a low ponytail, “We can head to the beach and I can scout places for Leo’s family shooting and take some pictures here and there,” he said heading to their room and immediately put on a pair of swimming trunks with a nice black and blue stripe pattern and wore a black tank with his shark necklace on display plus his wooden beaded bracelets and rings, “We should go to the pet store too and get the right supplies for the fishes. I don’t know how long they’ll last in those bags.”

“Jaws!” Kili gasped and ran from the room into the kitchen. He immediately grabbed the bag with the black goldfish and held it up. Both were swimming around fine and looked to have not a care in the world. Rubbing his finger on the bag in a soothing manner, Kili grinned. “S’ok little buddy, just hang in there.” Setting the bag back down, Kili walked back into room and quickly kicked off his pajama pants. He changed into some fresh boxers, a pair of fire patterned swim trunks and a black tank top. “Can we do a pirate theme with the fishbowls? Jaws needs his own ship to destroy.” He laughed and ran a brush through his hair, glancing over at Fili with a smile.

Fili smiled, glad to see Kili in a good mood, “Sure,” he said sitting on the bed inspecting his camera, “But we need to add a nice delicate castle, Sunray is a princess, you know, ” he said matter of factly as he roamed he room looking from his camera lenses and snapped a picture when he landed on Kili, “Fire buns…,” he chuckled zooming towards Kili’s ass and snapped another pic.

Kili turned and pressed his back against the dresser, smirking. “Don’t think so. You do not need any pictures of my ass on your camera. You already have those full ones I sent to your phone. Surely that’s enough.” Walking towards Fili, he pushed his camera down and leaned in for a quick kiss. “I’m sorry about last night,” he apologized quietly.

With a small pout Fili looked up at Kili, “Yeah but those pics are frontal…I want some of your ass,” and smirked playfully. Closing his eyes at Kili’s light kiss he opened them afterwards with a sigh. He held Kili by his waist and guided him to sit on his lap and kissed his arm, “Don’t, ” he said caressing one of his cheeks, “It’s not your fault, but his,” he said rather grimly but then smiled up at Kili, “But let’s not talk about that now, ” and leaned up to peck his lover’s lips, “It may be my day off, but it’s not for you,” he chuckled and lightly patted Kili’s side, “So let’s get the day started, hm?” and kissed him again, “I love you.”

With a soft hum, Kili tipped his head and bent in for one more kiss. Things felt a little strained between them, at least on his end, and he feared last night may have left things a little awkward. Kili let on to a little bit more about him being uncomfortable than he originally intended on; having not wanted to let Fili know it happened when get got aroused. If things felt this weird with his lover knowing that, Kili wasn’t about to fold and tell him all of it. Forcing a smile to his lips, Kili slid off him and stood. “That’s fine with me. I wanted to get started on that logo before I lost all inspiration anyways.” Reaching out for Fili’s hand, Kili grabbed it and helped him stand before letting go to start gathering his art supplies.

Fili took his camera again and then to his dresser where he grabbed his wallet stuffing it into his pocket. Heading out of the room and into the kitchen he checked on Jaws and Sunray before making grab of his keys, “I’ll wait for you in the car, ” he called out as he went out the door. In the jeep he settled the camera at the back seats and frowned when he looked down on the floor; he leaned to his side to make grab of the bottle, it was the lube he bought on their beach date. Quirking his eyebrow he stashed it into the dash drawer and sighed. As things were going he doubted they’ll be using it any time soon. He could feel Kili acting awkward since last night events, so he decided not to even wait for their small make out routine before going out. He wiped his sunglasses on his tank and put them on; turning the engine on he waited on his little brother.

When Fili left abruptly, Kili couldn’t help but frown. He hurried around the room, stuffing his sketchbook and assorted items into his bag. Pulling out a crumpled and paint stained water bottle, Kili jogged into the bathroom and filled it with water before capping it and dropping it in his bag as well. Searching the apartment in a hurried pace, he finally found the bag containing his new art supplies and shoved them into his shoulder bag. After grabbing his sunglasses and making sure he had his cigarettes and lighter, Kili ran out of the apartment, slamming the door shut behind him. He saw his brother in the jeep and took the steps two at a time, barefoot, before skidding to a halt in front of his door. “You alright, bro?” He asked as he threw his bag into the seat behind him before settling in.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he said and smiled lightly at him before driving out into the road. The coffee shop where Kili used to work wasn’t so far from their apartment and luckily he was able to find a parking right at the front of the place. Fili had been to the shop a few times, especially when Kili began to work there; he would ask him to make some of the harder coffees to tease him. Stepping out of the car he took his camera and slipped it on so it would hang across his torso and lifted his shades onto his head, “You should make me my coffee for old times sake,” he joked when he reached Kili on the other side of the car.

“Yeah, we’ll see about that.” Kili scoffed, his features sporting a large grin as he walked into the coffee shop. The aroma of burnt coffee hit his nostrils and he felt a sense of calm hit him. “Kili!” Looking up, Kili caught the wide smile of one of his co workers and quickly returned it. “Dude! /Please/ tell me you’re going to quit sucking at life and you came to beg for your job back?!” The guy walked out from behind the counter and grabbed Kili’s hand, pulling him in for a hug. As they separated, they did a little hand shake, giving each other high fives. “Sorry, Eli,” Kili replied, looking over at Fili, “but I got something better lined up.” Turning his attention back to Eli, Kili punched his shoulder playfully and hopped up onto the counter. “Sure is good to see you though. Listen, brew me up my regular will ya?” Eli shrugged and moved back behind the counter, “you going to pay for all those other ones you snuck while standing around, doing what you called work?” Kili scoffed and feigned offense. “Fuck nah, with the shit pay I was getting, I felt I was owed it.” Eli shook his head, laughing and looked to Fili, “can I get you something too?”

Fili chuckled at the two, glad to see Kili in his zone, “Just black coffee with whip cream, double, please,” and looked at their pastries, “And, uh, that large blueberry muffin,” he said smiling at Eli and went to the nearest empty table and sat there. He took his sunglasses from his head and set it on the table next to a coffee stain and took a picture of that. He then stood up, standing in front of the table facing the glass window and snapped another picture as people walked by. He turned around and clicked a picture at Kili and Eli while he prepared their coffees and chuckled taking his seat.

When Eli set the two to-go cups down next to Fili’s muffin in a bag, Kili hopped off the counter. “Thanks, man,” Kili said with a smile as he grabbed them, “I’ll get my brother to pay—” “—nah, dude. On the house. Don’t even worry about it.” Kili’s smile doubled. “You really don’t have to, Fili can pay—” “—Shit, Kili! You had no problem drinking free coffee a few days ago!” Eli joked, laughing as he took Kili’s spot, sitting on the counter. “Hey, Kili,” Eli said a bit quieter as he leaned over to grab a napkin and a pen. He scribbled his phone number down and stuffed it into the waistband of Kili’s trunks, “text me if you ever wanna hang. You still owe me a Durin Original painting anyways.” Kili chuckled and shook his head, “alright man. Hit me up when you can think of something better than just a portrait of you. Your apartment really doesn’t need a giant painting of your head.” Eli laughed, “course it does. You just cant handle painting such a perfect subject.” Kili snorted lightly and turned, thanking Eli once more before moving over to join his brother.

Standing up he smiled at Eli and nodded as a thank you gesture before turning to Kili, “Ready?” he asked and stepped out of the shop putting his sunglasses on. Once they were both back in the jeep, Fili drove them to the beach where it was nice and sunny and full of people, “Hmm, looks like today’s many other people’s day off too,” he said as it took him a bit to find a spot to park. But once he did they stepped out and he took his camera again, “Man, it’s rather crowded but I hope some dude’s are still willing to surf. Wanna take some pictures to add for the gallery on the website….when my assistant creates my website,” and glared at Kili through his shades.

“You know,” Kili started as he reached into the back and grabbed his stuff. “If you are serious about this assistant and creating a website thing, I think it might be time I get my own laptop. Now Fee, before you get all sappy on me, it is time I grew up and got things for myself.” Kili laughed softly, and opened the door, stepping out and shutting it with his foot. “But seriously, you have to invest a little money in order to earn a little money. We can swing by the mall on the way home and pick me one up, it will be no big deal.” Sliding his arm through the strap, Kili walked around to his brother’s side of the jeep and leaned up against it.

Hanging his camera around his neck he took his coffee from Kili and began to walk to the beach to find a nice chilling spot, “I agree it is time you grew up, Ki,” he said looking around, “So how about, you work for me, do the job I ask you to do with what little equipment we got and earn for the laptop on your own?” and smiled at him, “Ah, here we go,” he said rushing towards a shaded spot and sat down making a grabby hand towards Kili, “Gimme my muffin!”

Kili frowned a little and sat down next to his brother, dropping his stuff beside him. “I like my idea better,” he muttered as he took a sip of his drink. The taste filled his mouth and he let a quiet moan slip, his eyes shutting as he focused on the sounds around him. Once they moved there, Kili began to wonder how anyone could possibly stand living away from the beach; just sitting on shore was enough to put his troubles at ease. He only allowed himself a moment to relax before setting his coffee beside him and start fixing up a little area for him to work.

Fili chuckled lightly and took a sip from his coffee; it felt good just sitting there with Kili enjoying their surroundings. The sound of the ocean always relaxed him and he liked being at the beach regardless if it was crowded or not. He looked to his side and frowned a bit, “Hey, relax and enjoy your coffee, Ki. You can work after that,” and slipped an arm over his shoulder taking another sip.

“Is that a direct order from the boss, or just my /boyfriend/ looking out for me?” Kili’s cheeks warmed as they turned a light shade of pink, but he followed Fili’s suggestion anyway. Setting his sketchbook down beside him, Kili recapped one of his tubes of paint and placed it on top of his book. He leaned forward enough to move out from under Fili’s arm just quick enough to reach over his head and tug off his tank top before settling back against his brother’s side. After taking a few sips of his drink, Kili turned and looked at Fili with a more serious tone. “Do you think there are others out there who share a connection like we do?” Kili’s mind thought back to Gabe and Raul.

Fili blushed lightly when Kili called him his boyfriend and chuckled when he put his arm over his shoulders again, “Heh, both,” he said and took another chug from his coffee, the bittersweet taste coursing down his throat. At Kili’s question, Fili scratched his beard and sighed looking at the ocean before them, “I suppose there are,” he answered nodding his head slightly, “Incest wasn’t so uncommon between royal families centuries before,” he said taking a sip, “Keep the blood pure and blue they said,” and looked over to Kili, “But I’m sure there are many out there with the same secret…” and smiled a bit looking down, “Saddest part is that we don’t know who they are and we can’t share this kind of bond at least amongst us to ease the burden,” and took a deep breath, “Sorry…didn’t mean to sound so depressive,” and squeezed Kili’s shoulder.

Turning in his hold, Kili looked up at Fili and sighed. “No, it’s not depressive, you’re right…” Kili’s smile faded and he looked out over the ocean. “Is it a burden to you, Fi?” His voice came out quiet. “I mean, I know it’s a lot to deal with and things haven’t quite been good lately, but if it’s too much for you…” Blinking a few times, Kili brought his cup to his lips and took a long drink to keep his emotions at bay. He began to wonder how things would be between them if they ever were to call it quits. It worried him that they would have to move away from each other completely. With their new relationship, Kili knew he wouldn’t be able to keep things platonic, no matter what happened between them. It felt too natural to hold him, kiss him… Just love him in general. And to think of a life now without any of that… It pained Kili too much to even fathom.


	64. Ch 64

Fili’s face jerked toward Kili, “I didn’t say that because of you!” and looked around lowering his voice before continuing, “I didn’t mean it in that sense, Kili. Out of all of this, you are the biggest blessing I had and will ever receive in my life,” he said firmly, “For us, I will do anything to keep us together. Do you understand that?” he asked but didn’t expect an answer instead he sighed and looked down, “What’s the burden for me is not being able to display my love for you to others. To walk around holding your hand, to kiss you whenever I please, to let everyone know that you belong to me, that you and I are lovers,” he said in a whisper and close to Kili’s face. He pulled away knowing that he was about to kiss him right then and took a long chug of his coffee with flustered cheeks.

Kili’s eyes began to flutter shut, his head tilting in preparation for the kiss he craved so hard, but Fili pulled back suddenly. Kili straightened himself out and took a drink from his own cup, feeling his heart thudding heavily in his chest. “We could move,” he offered, his voice near a whisper. “Start over again… Where no one knows us, doesn’t know we’re brothers… We can be open there.” Kili knew the suggestion was ridiculous and the last thing he wanted was to move, but it was an honest thought. Reaching into his bag, Kili fished out his cigarettes and lighter, quickly pulling one free and lighting it between his lips. He angled his body so he was leaning back into Fili’s chest, blowing the smoke away from them.

Fili felt his heart race and his stomach flutter when he heard Kili’s suggestion; it wasn’t a bad idea, he too had thought on it, but he was too afraid to execute it. He and Kili had settled so well in this small town; had made friends, and now working on making a better living for them together. They had made this town their home and have shared beautiful memories there, “Heh, remember when we first moved in here, Ki? You were so excited to see the beach, well, we both were,” and chuckled. Fili had barely turn 18 and Kili was nearly reaching his 13th birthday; Fili had answered to an add Mr. and Mrs. Dawson put on the newspaper for their rental apartment. When they first met up, both elders expected an older pair to come by but they accepted them as to not let Kili sleep outside. After learning what a good and well educated fellow Fili was, Mr. Dawson helped Fili get a job at their local supermarket; and that’s how he started to earn his way. It seemed so long ago now but he will forever be grateful to that couple.

=====

Kili had never been in a car for so long. At first, the idea sounded great to the almost thirteen year old… But the longer Fili drove, the more uneasy and irritated Kili became. “I don’t feel good,” he whined, turning over in his seat and looking up at his brother with wide eyes. “Can we stop now?” But the promise of the ocean would cause Kili to sigh and turn to look out his window. Day began slipping away into night; the warmth of the sky, reds and golden hues nearly melting into a velvety ink black, dotted with little bright bursts of stars. The night sky was much clearer out this way than it was back in Erebor and it had Kili pressed to the window; his chubby fingers and nose leaving behind smeary marks on the glass. “Fi, I hafta pee,” Kili muttered, looking over his shoulder at his brother. The sound of rain hitting the windshield caused the young boy to gasp and thunder rumbling overhead caused him to fall back into his seat, wide eyed. “N-never mind…” He watched the windshield wipers of Fili’s jeep brush away the falling rain as the thunderstorm worsened, nearly making it impossible to see through the downpour. Kili whimpered and buried his face behind his hands, wincing as the thunder intensified. 

Fili had a permanent frown half way through their trip; second thoughts swam his mind the moment they passed the exit sign from Erebor. But every time he looked to his side and saw Kili’s excited expression reassured him it was the right decision; a normal life with no heavy, unwanted, responsibilities with the stern and dry guidance of their uncle. Unlike him, Fili wanted for Kili to enjoy his teen years like a normal kid without the worry of learning boring laws, excruciating combat and exercise routines, how to use a weapon, how to lead a group during war or survival missions, none of that. He was aware Kili was far more delicate and his uncle would have been extra harsh on him. “We’re almost there, Ki,” and he actually hoped they were; the rain made it difficult to clearly see where he was going and the jeep was rather old and beat up, “Come on girl, get us through this,” he muttered as he made his way into a small town close to the coast. Thunder hit and he looked to his side, “It’s alright, Ki,” and reached out to him, “Here, hold my hand,” he said as he stopped the car on a curb and began to look at the directions on the add.

“I’m not scared,” Kili muttered weakly to himself, but grabbed Fili’s hand anyway, threading their fingers together. Thunder rumbled overhead as the storm moved in from over the ocean, dumping buckets of water on the jeep as they sat stagnant. Kili tried to look around and get a feel for the new area during the brighter flashes of lightening before shutting his eyes and squeezing his brother’s hand through the thunder. “Are we almost there?” He squeaked, slowly cracking an eye to look at Fili. “When the storms over, can we go see the ocean?”

Fili looked at the address and tried to look around them but the rain made it difficult to make out where exactly they were. “Yeah, sure, Kili,” he said giving his hand a small squeeze; he too needed a bit of comfort. “Make a right after the…gas station,” he silently read and looked up with furrowed brows, trying to focus his vision through the pouring rain. Then lightning strike and his eyes caught a glimpse of the gas station, “Oh, here we go!” he exclaimed, too relieved to care that he voiced it louder than intended. He made the turn and drove a bit more around the neighborhood until he found the house with the rental sign. He parked and began to feel nervous; he sort of hinted that it was newlywed couple moving in, but in a way they were! Kinda. Not really. Taking a deep breath he turned the jeep off and looked at Kili, ”Ki, let me do all the talking. All you gotta worry about is to make your puppy eyes. Got it?”

With a quick nod, Kili let go of his brother’s hand and opened the door to the jeep. The wind caught it and pushed it out of his grip, rain instantly beating down on him and soaking him. He could hear Fili’s door slamming shut against the force of the storm and he slipped out, hurriedly closing his own and chasing after Fili up the driveway. When they approached the front door, he quickly stood behind his brother, looking around his side as the doorbell is rung, the cheerful dinging drowned out by the monstrous thunder. Kili grabbed the back of Fili’s shirt and tugged on it, “Fi, I don’t think they’re home, maybe we should just go…” Before Kili can even blink, the front porch light was flipped on, covering them in a warm yellow as an older man appears in the doorway. “Can I help you, kids?”

Fili took a hitched breath and passed a hand through his soaked hair as he looked at the elder before them, “G-good evening,” he said with a small bow and tugged Kili’s hand to do the same, “We are here for the rental apartment,” he added showing the man the add in the newspaper. The elder frowned and shook his head a bit, “Sorry, we promised the apartment to a couple alre-” “W-well that’s us! I mean, me and my baby brother,” and scooted Kili closer to him. “Excuse me, young man?” the elder frowned crossing his arms, “George, who is it?” an elder woman appeared behind him and looked at Fili and Kili. “These two claim to be the tenants for our apartment,” the man exclaimed. Fili looked at her and made a small bow at her, “My name is Fili, madam, and this is my little brother, Kili,” and looked down at him giving him a small nod.

Kili stepped forward and bowed as well, just like what had been drilled into him from a young age. “I-I’m Kili,” he repeated, keeping his eyes lowered. “Well gosh, George! Don’t make the poor things stand out in the rain! Please, come in!” The woman pushed past her husband and grabbed Fili’s shoulder to pull them in. Kili kept close to his brother, his hand gripping the back of Fili’s pant leg, as they walk into the warm house. “Margret, dear, can I have a word with you for a moment?” George ushers his wife into the kitchen, leaving the two brothers standing in the living room, dripping water onto the carpet. Kili looks up to Fili with wide eyes, “I don’t think they like us…”

Fili made a ‘shh’ gesture and kept glaring at the kitchen’s entryway and tried to listen in but it was hard. He passed a hand through his golden locks again and tried to fix Kili’s hair as best he could and held him close by his shoulders. He was very nervous and frankly scared that they decidec to reject them; he really had no other back up plan other than this place. When the elder couple returned he stood up straighter and kept eye contact with the man and nodded at him, “Young man,” he said to Fili, “You boys are not running away from your parents, are you?,” Fili shook his head, “No sir! We just…I just decided that it was time for me to take responsibility for my little brother and left our uncle’s home,” and looked at them both, “I-I got some savings to pay the rent!” he quickly added. The man raised an eyebrow and looked back at his wife who nodded at him, “And when those savings are done with, what do you expect to do?” Fili took a deep breath and squeezed Kili’s shoulders, “I’ll have a job before my savings are done with, sir,” he said firmly.

“We wouldn’t run away,” Kili piped up, sniffling a little as water dripped down from his hair. He ran his fingers under his nose before brushing the soaked hair out of his face. George looked the two up and down before letting out a deep sigh. He sat in the armchair closest to them and folded his legs. “We haven’t gotten off to a great start though, have we Fili?” He asked, turning his attention to the elder brother. “You lied on the phone, how are we to know you aren’t lying about the money? Or your intentions here?” Kili stepped forward, his mouth hanging open. “My brother’s not a liar!” He squeaked, looking between the elderly couple. Margaret stepped forward and placed her hands on Kili’s shoulders from behind, smiling softly, “come, Kili. I think I may have a few cookies hidden in the kitchen from Mr. Dawson. Why don’t we let him and your brother talk for a little.” Kili looked over his shoulder at Fili before back at Mrs. Dawson, a smile tugging at his lips as he followed her into the kitchen.

Fili watched helplessly as Kili and Mrs. Dawson left the room; swallowing hard and fidgeting with the zipper of his jacket he turned to Mr. Dawson and nodded slightly, “I apologize for lying, Mr. Dawson, but,” he quickly added before Mr. Dawson could say anything, “I did it because I really needed to get my brother out of my uncle’s home,” Mr. Dawson frowned and rocked in his chair, “You boys suffering from abuse? ” “No!” Fili jumped to answer, “No none of that…I just…,” he looked down and sighed, “I just want to give my brother a better life than the one I was living,” he said looking back at him, “And you think you can do that on your own, young man?” Fili gazed at Mr. Dawson’s eyes, “Yes,” he simply but firmly stated, ”And if you need proof about my savings I could call the ban-” “No, no, son,” Mr. Dawson said standing up, “Heard all I needed to hear,” and took some keys from the small table next to his armchair and handed them to Fili, “The apartment’s upstairs,” he said.

“So tell me again how close the ocean is?” Kili asked through a mouthful of cookie, dropping some crumbs before reaching out for the glass of milk Mrs. Dawson just set down before him. She laughed lightly, watching the young boy devour the plate of chocolate chip cookies on the table, feeling a bit of warmth in her at his energy. “It is just down the road, Kili,” she replied for the second time, shaking her head, “and you have truly never been to the beach before?” Kili reached out for another cookie, “nuh uh, we don’t have a beach back home. We have a lake!” He exclaimed excitedly, taking another bite, “but uncle never let us go. Said we had more important things to worry about. Mister Dwalin used to take us swimming whenever uncle had a meeting or something.” Kili shrugged as though all of this was basic knowledge as he finished his sweet treat. Mrs. Dawson laughed again, reaching out to ruffle his hair.

Soon Fili and Mr. Dawson walked into the kitchen, “Margaret I’m gonna show the boy the apartment and help get their things upstairs,” Mrs. Dawson looked over at them and smiled, “Sure, I’ll keep an eye on Kili while you two work and here,” she handed Fili a big umbrella, “Don’t get more wet,” and smiled warmly at him making him feel better. After he and Mr. Dawson took their luggage up in the apartment, Fili looked around with wondering eyes, “Here is the kitchen,” Mr. Dawson said giving him the small tour, “The fridge is rather old but he manages. Here’s the living room as you can see…bathroom, ” and then guided him to the one bedroom, “I know there’s only one bed now but we got a spare downstairs,” he explained, “We can haul it up once the rain stops some time tomorrow, ” Fili was quiet and smiled lightly nodding at him. He liked the apartment, a bit old fashion looking but figured in time that could change, at least the couch looked comfortable. “Alright, ” Mr. Dawson said as he headed out, “I’ll bring the kid up soon,” and pushed the umbrella open and headed downstairs.

Mrs. Dawson had led a fidgeting Kili to the bathroom when her husband returned. Kili could hear them talking in the living room, their voices hushed but not upset. He quickly finished and rejoined them, skipping washing his hands. The storm having not let up any released another loud boom of thunder that caused the young boy to jump. He looked up at the couple with wide eyes. “Where’s my brother?” He asked with a panicked voice, looking around the room. “He’s upstairs unpacking, relax,” Mr. Dawson said with a soft chuckle, “come on, I’ll bring you up there.” Kili trotted over to the door, shouting a thank you over his shoulder to Mrs. Dawson before slipping outside with George. Opening the umbrella once more, he helped Kili up the stairs, scolding him for taking them too quickly and almost slipping. When Kili opened the door, he hurried in, instantly seeking out Fili. He closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around his brother’s body, hugging him tightly. “Can we go see the ocean now?”

Mr. Dawson chuckled and shook his head, “Well, goodnight, boys and welcome to our neighborhood,” and with that he closed the door and went downstairs. Fili hugged his brother back and petted his hair, “No, not yet silly. It’s pouring out. Here, take off your jacket before you catch something, ” he said helping Kili out of his soaked jacket and put it next to his on the coffee table to dry out. Then he searched his backpack and pulled out his pajamas, “The bathroom’s over there. Go and change,” he said handing him his clothes and pushed some strands of his golden hair back.

Stepping into the small bathroom, Kili looked around, fighting back a shiver. The apartment wasn’t nearly as warm as the Dawson’s home, but it had an appeal to it. Kili sighed; he missed his room back in Erebor, the bathroom could fit in it his bedroom an easy three or four times, but he was determined to make this his new home. Kili quickly stripped out of his clothes and threw on the dry pajamas, leaving the wet outfit in a pile on the floor. Hurrying back out into the main part of the apartment, Kili took a peak into the bedroom and spotted the bed. He ran in and jumped on the bed, laughing. “FILI! Fili this is my bed!”

Picking some dry clothes for himself, Fili sighed and looked out the window of their now living room. The rain cascaded down the glass and it felt just as cool inside; he sighed, shivering a bit and looked back towards the bathroom as he heard Kili storm out into their new room. He walked over there and peeked into the room with a small smile tugging his lips, “Yeah, Ki, that one is yours. I’m going to change,” he said and made his way to their small bathroom. Everything about this apartment was small compared to their uncle’s mansion, but this place is theirs now and he will make the best of it. Stripping from his wet clothes he slipped into his warm sweat pants and decided to stay shirtless, knowing well that Kili would be enough to keep him warm. He looked down and rolled his eyes picking up Kili’s clothes from the floor, “Ki,” he said entering the room, “You gotta start picking up after yourself, ” and put the clothes in the hamper, “We are no longer in uncle’s home,” he said a bit bitterly.

“Aw, are you gonna have a bunch of rules like uncle did? I didn’t like uncles rules, he had way too many.” With a slight pout, Kili scrambled off the bed. He was far too excited and full of sugar to think of sleeping, though his body felt exhausted from the long car drive. “Can’t we drive to the ocean, Fi? We don’t even have to get out of the car! We can just drive up to it!” Kili looked up at Fili with a large smile. “Please, Fi? You promised we could go when we got here!” The young boy fought through a yawn, trying to keep his mouth shut as best he could to hide it from his brother.

Fili quirked an eyebrow looking down at his little brother with his hands on his hips, “Well we need some rules to live by. Otherwise this place will turn into a junkyard in seconds,” he said knowing he had to act like the grown-up from now on. But at the mention of looking at the ocean tempted him, “I don’t know, Ki, its really pouring out,” he said pushing his hair back but at the sight of Kili’s smile and his own desire to see the ocean he puffed air out and rolled his eyes, “Fine,” he said in defeat, “Put your shoes on and keep quiet when we head out. I don’t want the Dawson’s to know,” he said still feeling like he owed to grownups. He went to one of his bags and took a white t-shirt and put it on, “Ready?” he said with a smile.

With a quick gasp and an excited smile, Kili hurried back out into the living room. He shoved his feet back into his wet shoes, fighting back a shiver at how cold they had become in their waterlogged state. “M’ready now, Fi,” he stated as he opened the door. Rain blew in and Kili tucked his head a little as he stomped down the stairs, his feet splashing in the water. When he reached the car, he threw open the door and nearly jumped in, letting out a quick huff as he brushed his wet bangs out of his face. Inside the house, Mrs. Dawson heard the commotion through the rain and swiftly looked out the front window, peaking through the blinds. She laughed quietly to herself, feeling her husband step up behind her. “Those kids are special,” she hummed, turning and looking away.

Fili whipped his hair once inside the car and chuckled when Kili whined playfully. Pushing his hair back he turned the jeep on and drove down the road in the pouring rain, “Mrs. Dawson told you the beach was this way, right?” and Kili nodded excitedly. Soon enough he could make out what it seemed to be the beach. He drove into the empty parking lot and parked his car right in the middle of it where they could appreciate the high tide, “Whoa. ..” Fili whispered with a smile and searched for Kili’s hand.

Kili’s jaw dropped as he threw off his seat belt. When he felt Fili’s hand searching for his own, he absentmindedly grabbed it, and then leaned forward. With one elbow on the dash, he let out a quiet gasp, his eyes widening as he watched the waves crashing against the sandy shore. “/That’s/ the ocean?” Kili mused in awe, leaning as forward as he could to get a better look through the rainy night. “So much better than the lake, Fi!” His excitement was beginning to appear in his voice and his leg bounced. “Can we go in? I mean, not right now cause of the rain, but can we go swimming in there soon?” Turning, he flashed Fili a large smile.

It was at least the second time Fili had seen the ocean; the first time was when he spent a summer at a friend’s home. There he learned the magnificence of the sport called surfing; it was perhaps the best summer he ever had. That was mainly the reason why he chose that little town; he wanted to share that with Kili and was glad he was excited about it. He turned to Kili with an equal smile and nodded, “Sure! And when I have enough money I’m gonna buy us some surf boards and teach you some tricks Manny taught me,” and squeezed his hand.

Kili wasn’t sure his excitement could possibly grow, until Fili mentioned surfing. His cheeks began to ache from the large smile tugging at his lips and he could hardly contain himself anymore. Dropping Fili’s hand, Kili crawled over next to Fili, half sitting in his seat and hugged him tightly. “Thanks for bringing me, Fi. I promise I won’t be a pain in the butt like I was back home.” Kili pushed off his brothers chest and quickly opened his door. “I want a better look! I’ll be right back!” Before Fili could protest, Kili was out in the rain and running across the slippery parking lot.

Dashing out of the car, Fili ran after Kili and when he caught on with he picked him up and twirled them, “I thought you said you weren’t gonna be a pain in the butt!” he said practically yelling but with a smile on his face; the sound of the heavy rains and the clashing waves overpowering all noise. The rain poured on them making it hard to see and keeping the eyes opened. Fili held Kili higher by the legs and looked up to him, “You gonna be happy here with me, Ki?” he yelled fighting the rain off his eye lids.

“Put me down, Fi!” Kili cried out, laughing. He was kicking wildly in Fili’s hold and pushing at his shoulders to free himself of the grip. He looked down at Fili’s equally as amused face and couldn’t help but sigh. “I would have been happy with you back home!” He answered, leaning in to rest his forehead against his brothers. Kili was a little too young to understand why Fili had been so desperate to free him of the lifestyle he was forced into. When Kili turned 13, he would have been forced into the academy as well to begin his training. All the younger brother knew about it was that it took Fili away from him and returned him slightly different; older and more serious. “Now put me doownnn!”

=====

Fili chuckled looking at Kili, “I wanted to kiss you so bad at that moment, ” and looked down smiling, “Like I do now,”, he said more lowly making his voice sound deeper. Finishing his coffee he looked over at the bag containing his muffin, “Ah, I got so into going down memory lane I forgot all about this,” and handed it to Kili, “You can have it,” and stood up wiping his trunks from the sand, “I’m gonna go around and look for spots for the Johnson’s photo session, ” and smiled down at him before walking off. He needed to step away from him, the tension he was feeling was making him act upon it in public; plus the memory overflowed him with emotions. Being happy was his biggest reason to bring Kili here and all that seems so rocky now; he couldn’t help but blame himself for all of this. He couldn’t help but think that none if this would have happened if they never left their uncle’s side.


	65. Ch 65

Kili watched as Fili walked off. Looking down, he noticed his cigarette had burnt nearly to the butt and was just a solid chunk of ash. He growled and shoved it into the sand to extinguish the cherry and quickly dug out a new stick. Lighting it up, Kili looked out over the beach, watching the happy families chase their small children down to the waters edge. Screaming could be heard from the water as boyfriends lifted their girlfriends up and threw them into oncoming waves. Kili felt a pang of jealousy as he watched it all. He brought the cigarette to his lips and took a long drag before exhaling steadily through his nose. Kili finished his cigarette in silence and stubbed it out before going to work on his painting. Minutes began to tick by as Kili worked hard in concentration; he didn’t notice until beads of sweat began rolling down the back of his neck in a steady line. Groaning, he looked up, his neck and back muscles sliding back into place from being hunched over. The sun was significantly higher in the sky, and looking around, Kili couldn’t find his brother. He was glad, though, to see a majority of the camera already painted out, the only part left being the beach scene in the lenses. Kili wiped the back of his neck with his hand and slowly stood, stretching his body as he set all his scattered supplies into one pile. The water looked all too inviting and Kili took off towards it, diving under a wave when he walked out deep enough.

Fili walked around taking a few pictures here and there and plotting how to work with the Johnson’s around the beach. He finally reached the rock formation he told Miranda about and climbed it. The view was quite amazing and he was sure he could take amazing shots there. There was a group of teens taking turns diving into the ocean and Fili smiled walking over to them, “Sup, fellas? Mind if I take some pics?” he said dangling his camera. One of the guys smiled back, “Sure, dude. Just make sure you catch me in the air,” Fili nodded and got in position to get a good frame and the boy ran his way to the edge, flipped in the air and dived in. Many followed in pairs, solos, or in threes and Fili snapped away. After some more shots Fili looked down at the water watching people swim in it. Zooming his lens he got a better glimpse at the folk enjoying the salty sea; mother’s with their kids, couples, groups, Kili, a guy taking a piss, “Kili?” he muttered and sure enough he made out the flaming pattern trunks. Adjusting his lens he began to snap away and capture the beautiful water nymph in its element.

Disappearing under the water, Kili reappeared on the other side of the wave, a large smile on his face. The ocean never failed to erase any problems from Kili’s life, at least temporarily, but it was enough this time for him to let out a genuine laugh as another wave knocked him over. He jumped back up to his feet and threw his head back, water flinging behind him as the dark locks framed his face. Kili ran both palms down his face and pushed off the water before he pulled his hair back behind him. He looked on shore and still couldn’t spot his brother, but had no urge to continue working on his painting, so Kili continued to swim. After a while as his stomach began rumbling desperately, Kili pushed his way back to dry land, dripping a trail of salty water back to their stuff. He dried off briefly and reached for his cigarettes as he sat down, lighting up and dropping the lighter in exchange for the muffin Fili left.

Fili sighed contentedly as he reviewed the pictures on his camera as he made his way back to their spot, “Yes…” he muttered with a wide smile. He had caught the perfect moment when Kili whipped his hair back; his eyes were closed, face relaxed with his mouth half opened, his hair in mid air with water framing the aerodynamic motion. Fili gazed at the picture totally enchanted and his cheeks grew pink. He set his camera down and looked to his side, “Two ice cream cones, please” he said and after he paid made his way back to their spot, glad to see Kili there, “You devouring my muffin now? Oh well, guess I’ll have to eat these ice creams on my own,” and sat down beside him.

Stuffing the last large bite into his mouth, Kili grinned and reached out for the ice cream. “Don’ think so,” he mumbled through his food as he snatched the cold treat. After swallowing, he took the last hit of the cigarette and stubbed it out. With a long lick of the ice cream, Kili broke his gaze from Fili and turned to grab his opened sketchbook with the drying paint. “S’not quite finished yet,” Kili stated simply as he licked at the frozen treat. “Still gotta add the beach to the front, and maybe work a little more on the shading… But it’s a good start!” He turned the book, keeping it away from his wet body and handed it to his brother.

Swirling the ice cream over his tongue Fili looked over Kili’s and nodded in approval, “S’looking great,” he said looking back at Kili smiling; in a quick move Fili leaned to his side and kissed Kili’s shoulder and sat straight again licking his treat. He leaned against his free arm with his hand against the sand looking forward towards the ocean, “I think I have a good grasp of what to do with Leo’s family tomorrow, ” he said taking good swirl from his ice cream, “I took some great shots today at the rock formation.”

“The rock formation?” Kili knitted his brow in thought, thinking about it. “You’re not going to have Leo climb out there, are you?” Kili remembered what all went on out on the formation. It used to be his and his groups spot to go away from local authorities to get high and skip school. Its further out on the beach where land vehicles don’t venture to and when out on the tip, you can stay pretty hidden. “Make sure you get out there early enough to scope out the area, man,” Kili said with a voice full of concern. “A lot of trash tends to hang out there.”

Fili side glanced Kili as he began to nibble the cone, “Well, when I got there a nice group of kids were there jumping over the edge to dive into the ocean,” and suckle the bottom tip to drain the cone, “It’s a beautiful rock and the view is spectacular, it will make a great setting for them. Plus it can work for advertisement,” but at the look of Kili’s face he frowned slightly, “Don’t worry, I’ll scope the place before the shooting,” and nibbled more the cone, “You won’t come with me?”

Kili was too lost in thought to focus on much of anything and nearly missed Fili’s question. Blinking several times, he looked down at the steady drip of ice cream down his finger and then back up at Fili. A part of him wanted to go, he needed to win Leo back over if Fili was so dead set on keeping Kili as an assistant. And quite frankly, he loved watching Fili in action when it came to his photography. But another larger part of him was nervous that they would cross paths with Dan. With a short exhale, Kili smiled at his brother and nodded. “Of course I’ll go with.” He hoped his reassuring nod would be enough to convince Fili that all was well; the elder having enough worries to deal with. Kili let his gaze drop and he brought his finger up to his mouth, slowly licking the sticky drip off before working on the rest of the cone.

Fili finished his cone and smiled nodding at his brother, “Good,” and rubbed his hands of any left over crumbs and picked his camera, “Look at the pics I got,” and showed him some pictures he took by the shore where shells and seaweed were scattered about, another was a trail of his foot prints on the sand, and then the ones he took of the kids on top of the rock formation. When he flipped to the first picture of Kili in the water he withdrew the camera fast, “Those pictures are private,” he said with a small playful smile.

“What was that?” Kili stuffed the last bit of ice cream into his mouth, crunching through the cone as he tried to grab Fili’s camera with sticky fingers. “Was tha’ me?” He asked through a mouthful, trying to ignore the pain shooting through his skull from the cold temperature. “Fuck!” Kili reeled back and finished his ice cream, swallowing before half turning on top of Fili to grab his camera. “Lemme see, Fi! You can’t be taking pictures of me and not let me see em!”

“No! These pictures are for my amusement!” Fili said as he closed his eyes and crouched to his side securing the camera between his arms hugging it, “You can’t touch my camera with filthy hands anyway!” he said chuckling. Soon he felt his frame being over shadowed by another form in front of him and when he opened his eyes he saw a pair of perfectly shaved tanned legs and slowly looked up to see a young girl in bikini giggling looking down at him, “Having fun in the Sun, I see,” she said smiling at both of them. Fili tried to sit up but Kili was very much pinning him down on the sand, “Here you go, boys,” she said handing Kili a flier, “A week from now we will be holding our first Friday town party. This year we decided to make it costume themed so get creative. Hope to see you there,” and shot Fili one more look before walking off.

Kili slowly rolled off Fili and held the paper out in front of him, reading over it. “Costume contest… Beer… Live music…” He read off each bolded word on the list of reasons why everyone should attend, his lips pursed in concentration. “Sounds like a good excuse to dress up in a skanky outfit and get shit faced out in public.” Turning to Fili, Kili let his somber expression lighten and a smile appeared. “Sounds like we should probably start thinking of what we’re going to go as.” He grinned widely and tossed the paper onto Fili’s stomach.

Fili sat straight, frowning at Kili as he wiped the sand off his arm and side, “The hell you kept squashing me for? Couldn’t see her face passed her boobs,” and looked over at the flier, “You seriously considering this?,” and turned to Kili with a quirked eyebrow, “Skanky outfit? Forget it,” and handed Kili the flier setting his camera to his side and laid back folding his arms behind his head, “Like I want to walk around dressed up as…who knows what? A pimp, considering your skanky outfit desires.”

Kili felt his cheeks warm at his brother’s playful jest and he quickly looked away. “I didn’t actually mean /we/ go dressed up all skanky. But fuck, Fi. Apparently you like the skanky look if you were checking out that chick’s rack. Which, might I add, was hardly anything.” Kili frowned and scooted a little further away, snatching up the flier once more. He read over the paper again, his frown growing. Crumpling it up and throwing it onto the sand, Kili shrugged. “Yeah, I kinda do want to go…” He admitted quietly, turning over to his bag to grab his cigarettes.

Fili looked over at Kili knowing he got irked for what he said and sat up, “I wasn’t checking her out, Kili,” and pulled him gently by his arm away from his bag, “I only got eyes for you, and you know that,” he said pulling his shades up on his head, “I’m into Kili. I like the Kili look,” and smiled at him again dying to kiss him, so he pulled away slightly letting go of Kili’s arm, “And please don’t smoke,” he said putting his shades back on, “And also, don’t litter the beach,” and scooted over to pick up the crumpled paper he threw.

“You sure got a lot of fucking demands,” Kili growled, throwing his cigarettes back into his bag with a slight huff. He turned, looking over his shoulder and couldn’t help but sigh. “You have no idea how badly I just want to lay on you and just make out with you right now.” The words were meant to be a thought, and Kili nearly choked on his spit when he heard himself voice it, so he quickly looked away and dipped his head in embarrassment.

“Well I’m your boss,” he said laying back against the sand, “Bosses have demands,” and chuckled closing his eyes. After hearing what Kili said next he opened them wide, thanking Mahal he had his shades on so Kili wouldn’t notice. He stood quiet for a bit before he sat back up and entwined his hands around his knees and looked ahead. He cleared his throat before he spoke, “We could go home,” he quietly and carefully suggested, “Or somewhere…more private,” he said trying to sound casual.

Feeling his arousal flare up, Kili swallowed hard. He kept his eyes focused on the ocean and his features void of any emotion as he slowly nodded. “The parking lot is too crowded right now for the jeep…”He cleared his throat and blinked a few times, feeling his leg begin to bounce from his nervousness. “The uh, the bathroom probably has a line to it. Um,” he side glanced Fili and felt his heart begin to race with excitement. Kili knew the most optimal spot would be out on the rock formation, knowing a small drop off near the end that kept you almost completely hidden from anyone not driving past on a boat. But he worried that being out there would trigger Dan’s memory in him and ruin the moment. “Fuck, this shouldn’t be so difficult.” He reached behind his neck and rubbed his skin, trying hard to figure something out.

Fili frowned with every suggestion Kili made, because instead of turning him down it was turning him on; his little Kili seemed set on finding a hidden public place to do the deed and, fuck, he was all for it. He looked around, fidgeting his leg in excitement, “We could try the bathroom in one of the shacks?” he said but then shook his head, “Nah, we probably won’t have enough time for ourselves,” he felt a bit discouraged, it was such a crowded day with lots of movements everywhere. Passing a hand through his beard he raised his eyebrows at a thought, “The rock formation?” and side glanced Kili.

“The rock…” Kili felt his heart sink into the pit of his stomach at the offer. It truly was the only place they would find peace and quiet, and quite honestly, the thought of having Fili pressed up against it while they made out was beginning to turn Kili on more and more. He cleared his throat and abruptly stood, looking around with a serious voice as though nothing were about to happen. “Yeah, yeah definitely. That will work.” Kili felt his palms go clammy as he began walking away from their stuff, trying to keep his legs from shaking too much as he went in the direction of the formation that jutted out into the ocean. “Fuck,” he whispered to himself, looking down at the sand.

With a smile curving an end of his lips Fili took his tank off and made grab for his camera and hid it deep into Kili’s bag, safely wrapping it inside his shirt so the art supplies wouldn’t touch it. Then he stood up and jogged after Kili and walked as casually as possible by his side as they made their way to the formation. He was very much excited, knowing how thrilling it would be to kiss Kili against the salty soaked rock and the waves clashing near them. He looked over at Kili and noticed his nervous expression, “You alright?” he asked.

Kili looked to Fili and nodded, his lips staying a straight line. “I’m fine.” Stepping out onto the rocks, Kili carefully stepped over the slippery surface like he had done numerous times to walk out onto the formation. Thankfully the group of teenagers Fili had photographed earlier were long gone and as the high tide came in, the other lingers had left as well. Kili led his brother out nearing the tip and looked over an edge. There was a small cut out that would keep them hidden from anyone on shore and Kili quickly dropped down into it, feeling the spray from a wave cover him as it crashed against the rocks. He looked up at Fili and offered him a hand as he helped him down, then instantly flattened himself against his body, leaning in to kiss him.

Fili hums as soon as Kili pressed their lips together and wrapped his hands around his waist walking backwards until his back found the rocky wall. Locked in their kiss, Fili flips their positions and grinds himself against Kili. He licked his lips until Kili opened his mouth and their tongues clashed against the other in a heated battle. A wave broke right underneath the entrance of their now love cave and sprayed the young lovers with its mist. Fili didn’t wait much to travel his hands downwards and cupped the two soft and plump muscles he so worships.

Kili’s body arched against Fili’s, a small groan pushing past his lips. He tilted his head to the side and moved one hand up to cup Fili’s cheek as their tongues rolled against each others. His other hand gripped at Fili’s waist, his fingers digging into the muscles as he rocked against him. Kili pulled back and sucked in a breath of air as he felt his prick began to harden, and he let out a soft whimper. He fought to keep his eyes open, locked on Fili’s as he rutted against him, torn between allowing himself to give in to the pleasure, or snapping himself out of it before his mind is able ruin it for them.

Feeling Kili pull out of the kiss, Fili leaned back and opened his eyes to see the torment that’s brewing in his lover’s brown ones. He looked at Kili and tenderly cupped one of his cheeks, “At ease, my love,” he whispered looking deep into his eyes as he leaned his forehead against his, “Don’t think at what’s happening, ” and leaned back to look at him moving his hand to the back of Kili’s neck. He tilted Kili’s head a bit back and pressed a very gentle kiss to the corner of his lips, “Close your eyes and allow yourself to feel,” and pressed another kiss and began a trail down to his neck, “You know you are with me. You are safe,” and trailed his lips back to Kili’s mouth to slowly kiss him as another wave clashed underneath them.

Kili slowly parted his lips once more, his brother’s words calming his deeply. His tongue slipped out and teased Fili’s mouth before pressing in, instantly seeking his in a slow dance. He tilted his head to the side and then back, feeling their lips slide against each others as they kissed, causing him to mewl quietly. Rocking his hips forward, Kili pressed his erection against Fili’s and grinded against him. Feeling his mind begin to slip once more, Kili held on tight to his lovers voice, playing his words through his mind on repeat. He was safe, he was with Fili… Kili soon found himself forgetting all about Dan has he quickened his movements.

Fili let out a moan replying to Kili’s hips as he grinded his erected groin against him. He panted into Kili’s mouth, twisting his tongue along his lover’s as their lips easily pressed against each other. He raked one hand into Kili’s hair and the other anchored into his waist as at times moved Kili’s head from one side to the other. But he soon pulled out from the kiss having to hiss in pleasure as he dry rubbed Kili with more need, “Do I make you feel good, Ki?” he gruffly whispered into his ear as he rounded his hip against him, “Do you like my touches?” he pressed kisses to his cheek, “Because I love you, Kili, and I only touch you to make you feel good,” and raised one of Kili’s legs over his waist and humped him slowly up and down.

With a shaky breath, Kili nodded. He tried to form words to respond with, but his voice came out a pathetic squeak. Swallowing hard, Kili opened his eyes and looked at Fili through a half lidded gaze. “S-so good,” he groaned, pressing down against his lover. The mixture between the heat from their actions and the cool mist covering them in quick concession as the waves broke around them had Kili’s head swimming and his thoughts racing. He wiggled around until he could feel Fili’s cock against his more and licked his lips before bending into for another kiss. “Fuck, so fucking good, Fi,” he whispered, another wave covering them and drowning out his voice. “T-touch me…” Kili tipped his head back and rested it against the rocks, looking up into the sky. “I need to feel you; touch me,” he repeated as he reached out and grabbed Fili’s other hand, slowly directing it to his groin and causing him to squeeze his length through his swim trunks.

With a shaky breath of his own, Fili undid his brother’s flaming trunks and dipped his hand in quick to cup his ball sack, “I’m gonna touch you, Ki,” he said against his lips as he massaged his testicles, “And I will make you feel good,” and as he fondled him, Fili took his lover’s lips and took all of Kili’s groans into his mouth, slithering his tongue in licking him wherever he could.

“Please, Fili… Please, ah fuck!” Kili was moaning desperately into Fili’s mouth, unable to kiss him properly. He was panting against his brother’s lips, jerking his hips up into the delicious touches. Kili felt his knees go weak as they began shaking. The one held up on Fili’s side dropped back to the ground as he steadied himself against the rocks. With everything that had happened between Dan and Kili, making it difficult for Kili to enjoy being with his lover, Kili felt his entire being coming apart as he finally gave in to it all. “I need you, Fili,” he pleaded with a whine, throwing his head back against the rocks. He ignored the pain spreading through his head as he grinded pathetically against Fili and into his hand, feeling his gut fill with fire and his sack tighten in Fili’s hand. “P-please….” He managed once more as his eyes snapped open, looking up as a wave crashed around them. With a strangled cry, Kili came hard, his vision ebbing white as the world seemed to slow around them. He wasn’t sure exactly how long he stood there, spilling against his stomach into his swim trunks, but when he came to, he let out a loud gasp and nearly collapsed against Fili.

Fili milked his little brother until no more came out and held him firmly against him when he collapsed all spent. He let out a sigh as he smiled tucking his brother satisfied prick into his trunks and hugged him tight. Finally, his lover came off for him again; it meant that he was able to blur Dan away at least for a brief moment. What Kili said, that he needed him, send a sense of relief to him, “Yeah, sweetheart, I’m here for you. I’ll always will be,” and dotted his lover’s face with kisses, “I need you too,” he said finally resting their foreheads together.


	66. Ch 66

Kili smiled, letting out a soft laugh as he felt the familiar post orgasm tingling cover his skin. He missed feeling like this, pressed against Fili and he was unable to wipe the grin from his face. It almost felt as if it was the first time Fili touched him again. “I love you, Fi,” Kili said softly as he buried his face in the crook of his brother’s neck. It took him a moment to regain feeling in his limbs, but when he did, he pushed off the rock and reached down their bodies to cup Fili. “Let me make you feel good,” he cooed in Fili’s ear, squeezing his fingers around the thick shaft.

Fili was so happy to see his Kili smiling after that big breakthrough just moments ago, he had forgotten all about his own arousal. He let out a hiss when Kili grabbed his half awoken cock and smirked grabbing Kili by the chin drawing him closer, “You always make me feel good, sweetheart,” and kissed him just as a wave broke into the rocks and sprayed them. He groaned into his mouth as he grinded Kili’s hand more roughly against his groin waking up his prick for good.

“But I want to make you feel /really/ good,” he pressed on, licking a thick stripe up Fili’s neck. Feeling amazing after his strong climax, Kili tugged at the strings of Fili’s trunks and worked the top open. His hand slipped in, pushing the fabric down a little as he grabbed Fili’s shaft. He thought about turning and letting Fili fuck him from behind against the rough rocks, but didn’t want to ruin the moment by pushing it too far at once, so he slid down to a crouching position instead. With his back pressed against the rocks, Kili wrapped his arms around Fili’s body and grabbed his ass, pulling him close and licking at the tip of Fili’s cock. He teased him for a little, just little licks and kisses against the slit before parting his lips and slowly bringing him into his mouth.

“Awnngh!” Fili growled as his hands slammed against the rocky wall for support as his knees went weak from Kili’s skilled mouth. He looked down to see his lover in action and his grip trembled at the erotic sight; better than any porno he could have seen. He blinked his eyes to stay focused watching that tongue slap around his crown and then see Kili take him whole in his mouth, “Unngh! Shit…Kili! Fuck!” he groaned slamming a hand onto the wall to ease the overwhelming pleasure surfing his body. He bucked his hip in searching for more of that moist cave, “Fuck you’re so good!!” he moaned furrowing his brow.

Kili’s head hit the rocks once more as Fili pushed further into his mouth. He knew he would have a bruise beneath his hair by the end of this, but that only seemed to fuel his desire to please Fili even more. Inhaling deeply around Fili’s thickness, Kili relaxed his throat walls and slowly guided Fili in all the way, his fingers digging into the muscles on Fili’s ass. He let out a throaty groan, the vibrations around the tip of his brother’s cock throughout his length. Kili drew back slowly, swirling his tongue along the underside until he got to the sensitive head. With his fingers around the base, he began jerking Fili off into his mouth, bending his head in to lick around the tip.

Fili’s eyes rolled back and he shut them as his back arched and his grip against the rocks trembled. His loud groan was blocked as a wave hit the formation and the rush coursed his body spreading his seed all over Kili’s mouth, feeding his satisfaction to his lover. He panted, his body jolting at the ecstasy as he tried to keep his balance with his arms, “Oooh fuck, Kili,” he panted looking at his lover’s face with cum dripping down the side of his mouth, “Shit…” he watched with half lid eyes still lingering with lust.

Kili’s thighs were burning by the time he carefully pushed himself back up, using his hands against the rocks behind him to keep him steady. With his chest pressed against Fili’s, he grinned and let out a relieved sigh. “That felt… Fuck I needed that,” he admitted with a soft laugh. Kili used the back of his hand to wipe away the cooling spunk dripping off of his chin and onto his chest. He looked into Fili’s eyes and let out another breathy laugh, shaking his head. It had been awhile since Kili felt this good, this alive, and Dan was the furthest thing from his mind. Wrapping his arms around Fili’s body, Kili pressed his cheek to the muscular chest. “We should probably rinse off before we walk back through the crowd.”

With one hand still against the wall he hugged Kili’s waist by the other, as he breathed down his high, “I needed this too, sweetheart,” and kissed the top of his head which he noticed smelled like the ocean. Taking a deep breath he chuckled, “We should, but in a bit. If I go into that water now I will sink like a rock,” and hugged Kili closer to him looking up at the sky, “This spot here is fucking amazing, Ki,” he said looking around, “We can come back here and be more…intimate,” he said looking down at his lover with a smile on his lips and a pink hue covering his cheeks.

“I’d like that, Fi,” Kili admitted, nibbling the inside skin of his bottom lip to hide the sheepish grin trying to form. Keeping a tight hold on Fili’s body, Kili slowly moved them both down to the ground, where they sat snuggled up in the tight space. The breaking waves sent a constant drizzle of mist onto them, keeping them nice and cool in the intense warmth of the sun. It felt too perfect and Kili laid his head on Fili’s shoulder, exhaling slowly. Smirking as his mischievous playfulness took back over, Kili flipped over and sat on Fili’s lap, looking down at him. “On top of the rocks next time,” he stated matter-of-factly. “After the sun has begun setting and most everyone has left for the night. I want you to fuck me on top of the rocks.”

A wide smile spread across Fili’s lips hearing Kili speak like his usual naughty self again, “Yes,” he said nodding, biting his lower lip as he squeezed the side of Kili’s thigh, “I’ll make love to you wherever you tell me to. Just say the command and I’ll obey,” and smirked playfully giving his lover’s thigh another squeeze. He leaned his face in and nuzzled Kili’s chest giving it a peck here and there and rubbed his bearded chin against it looking up at Kili, “I love you, baby. With all my heart. I mean that,” and placed a kiss right a the middle of his chest.

“No, Fi,” he giggled, shaking his head. Fili’s chin tickled against his chest but he kept in place, relishing in the loving touches. “You don’t understand. We can make love anywhere…” Kili looked down at Fili and quirked a brow in hopes of the elder catching on. With a soft sigh, he felt his cheeks flush, but he kept the gaze. “I want you to /fuck/ me on the rocks.” He grinded down against Fili’s crotch, rolling his hips forward. “I want you to fuck me /into/ the rocks. Rough, and painful.” Looking away, Kili snorted lightly and rolled off of Fili’s lap, standing up. “I know it’s a dumb thought, but I still want it.” Facing the rocks, Kili reached up and grabbed the top of it, using a small indent to step on as he hoisted himself up and back onto the top. He looked around, thankful that nobody had wandered onto the formation and noticed a lot of the crowd on the beach had already dispersed. Kili took a few steps back towards shore until he got to the spot him and his friends usually sat, and overlooked the water. Lifting his arms up once more, Kili dove into the water, his body stretched perfectly as he disappeared underneath.

Fili’s cheeks were burning in red as he realized what Kili meant; truly, his lover was becoming like his old self again. He stayed there in a daze until he saw Kili’s form zoom passed him diving into the ocean; with a smile returning to his lips he stood up and climbed back to the top of the formation. Glad to see that not a single soul was around he walked a few steps backwards and made a small leap as he ran forward towards the edge. Stretching his arms before him he dove face first into the sea landing like a torpedo and let his body naturally take its course back to the surface. Gasping for air he looked around him to see Kili a few waves away and swam towards him; the waters felt amazing making it a perfect setting after the thrill that went on in the rocks. Reaching Kili, he wrapped his arms around him, trapping him from behind, “I caught you!” he said breathlessly but with a chuckle, “My own merman! Mine!” he squeezed him.

Kili laughed loudly as he stumbled forward a few steps, pushed along by Fili’s crushing tackle and the swell approaching. He turned in his hold, glad they were on the other side of the rocks away from the crowd and kissed him quickly. “And I suppose you are the dirty, mean pirate that captured me and is going to take me in in exchange for a few gold coins at the markets?” Kili tilted his head to the side before jumping up in the water, wrapping his legs around Fili’s waist. “Too bad a merman has a tail and not two legs to do this to you with.” He rocked his body forward, pressing against Fili’s crotch and let the motion of the water take over before dropping down back into the water, smirking.

Fili didn’t let go of Kili’s waist and kicked his legs making them twirl in the water, “Can I make love to you here?” he asked with a soft smile on his lips as he kept spinning them slowly, “This pirate can easily fall in love with this merman and wouldn’t even think about selling him,” and dipped in a bit into the water before raising again as he kept the slow dace in the water, “I’m sure the merman can come up with two legs,” and squeezed Kili more against him as their faces were mere inches from each other’s.

Kili felt his breath catch in his throat as he listened to Fili. For a brief moment, he closed the distance between them and kissed his lover open mouthed. He stepped forward, their bodies flush against each other as he lost himself in the kiss. The thought of making love in the water caused his heart to skip a beat and flutter dangerously fast against his ribcage. As his tongue slipped out, the sound of children’s laughter further down the beach drifted to them and he quickly pulled away. Kili had a look of lust and desperation evident in his eyes as he stared hard into the blue orbs, panting slightly. “I want us to make love right now,” he nearly whispered, feeling nervous and slightly scared.

Fili’s breath got caught in his throat as he gazed with the same intensity back at Kili. The yearning, the need, the desire to be back inside his lover was truly overbearing. He began to swim towards Kili but the sound of the children laughing again brought him back to his senses and pulled back. He had to palm himself to smooth out his waking arousal, “Let’s..let’s go back,” he said and began to swim his way back to shore. Even though Kili was slowly opening himself back to him he knew he was going to push it too far if they went through with it. Reaching the shore, Fili walked out of the water and squeezed any excess of water from his dreads. He was still panting slightly, trying to calm down his body and turned to look over at Kili as he waited for him.

Nearly tripping over his own feet, Kili hurried after Fili out of the water. When his feet touched dry land, he fell into step beside his brother as they made their way back towards their stuff. Kili reached out and let down his hair, squeezing the water out of it and felt it run down his body. He glanced down and saw his half aroused prick nudging at the front of his swim trunks and couldn’t help but groan as they neared the crowd. Sucking it up, Kili tried to walk as casually as possible, not making any eye contact with anyone until they walked up to their belongings. Kili quickly began to pack his stuff away, not bothering with washing his brushes properly or anything. All he wanted was to get home and finally rid his mind of Dan completely.

“Careful, my cam’s in there,” Fili said as he looked at Kili packing his stuff in a hurry, “Are you hungry? You wanna go somewhere?” he asked trying to be as casual as possible, but frankly all he wanted was to grind himself against Kili’s body and eat him with kisses and touches. But he knew he couldn’t afford that, unless he wanted for Kili to go through a breakdown, so he needed to buy time for him to cool down, “I’m pretty hungry,” he said, “Maybe we can go for a pizza or…whatever,” he said with a shrug of his shoulder as he settled his sunglasses on top of his head.

Kili paused for a moment and looked up at Fili with a confused glance. “Pizza? I thought we would… We were going to…” He slowly glanced down, feeling his smile quickly fade into a look of disappointment. He should have known Fili wouldn’t want to make love to him yet, not so soon after Dan had touched him. Kili hardly wanted to touch his body on his own. Rolling his eyes, Kili flung his bag over his shoulder and grabbed his tank top as he stood. “Whatever you say, boss. You want pizza, I’m down for pizza.” He tried to keep his face from showing too many negative emotions as he walked away from Fili back towards the parking lot.

Fili wasn’t stupid, he easily detected some sort of disappointment in Kili’s voice; he could read Kili like a book. But he knew he was doing the right thing, or at least he hoped he was. With his hands on his hips, he sighed and followed after Kili to the parking lot. When they got to their jeep Fili searched for his keys in one of the pockets from Kili’s back pack and opened the door for him before going to his side and got in himself. After they were settled in, he turned the engine and turned to Kili, “Listen, Ki,” he started but then shook his head, “Nevermind,” he said and reached again for Kili’s pack to search for his tank that covered Fili’s camera, “Aw man,” he said as he unwrapped the shirt all painted by Kili’s brushes. With a side glance at Kili he set the bag down along with his camera and put the tank on, “New design. Great,” he said and set the car on reverse and drove to the pizza shack they went yesterday.

“I, uh… Sorry about that…” Kili knew from experience how difficult it was to get dried oil paint off of fabric and threw quite a few shirts away after a massive painting binge. He quietly put on his own tank top and leaned back into his seat, trying to get the thought of Fili all of a sudden deciding not to sleep with him off his mind. He just wanted to know if the thought maybe disgusted Fili? It’s not like Dan made it that far… Or maybe Fili was sort of in the same boat as Kili was? Maybe touching him like that made /him/ think of Dan as well? Kili shook his head knowing none of those possibilities made sense, but he had to know. Turning, he looked at his brother, “hey Fi?” He paused for a moment and swallowed before quickly looking back out his window. “Never mind,” he muttered as Fili pulled into the parking lot of the pizza shack. Kili wasted no time in stepping out of the car and out of the awkward atmosphere.

Fili stepped out of the car and sighed; things got weird between them again and he cursed himself for it. When they got in, Fili went straight to the counter, “Hi, I would like to order a large double pepperoni pizza, to go, please. Oh and, two orders of beer, ahead, thanks,” Fili paid and when he got the beers he went over to Kili and handed him one. He clinked their bottles and took a chug from his and let out a pleased sigh, “I should have just drove home,” he admitted and made a small smile.

With a shrug, Kili brought his bottle to his lips and took a decent swig of it, keeping his gaze adverted. “If you’re hungry, you’re hungry… You can’t help that.” He shrugged a second time and drank half the bottle in one go. “It’s just, I thought we had something /else/ planned, which is why we were suddenly leaving the beach. But it’s whatever. You’re in charge.” Kili sighed and finished his drink, setting the empty bottle on the counter. “Don’t forget we have to swing by the pet store, assuming our fish are still alive, that is.” Kili chewed his bottom lip for a moment before ducking his head and walking outside to smoke a cigarette.

With a sigh and a shake of his head Fili sat down on an empty table to patiently wait for their pizza and finish off his drink. He should have known Kili would get the wrong idea about his decision to end it there at the water. But he was also getting tired of having to explain or defend his every move. Cursing Dan’s name in his head, his name got called and he picked up his order. Going outside he walked passed Kili and headed to the jeep. He wanted to get to their apartment as quickly as possible but he had forgotten all about their fish and sighed heavily as he opened the car and got in.

Throwing his half smoked cigarette to the ground, Kili followed after his brother, exhaling the smoke through his nose. He silently slid into his seat and pulled the seatbelt over his chest, buckling it into place. Kili could sense something was off with his brother, and it made him feel guilty. “You ok?” He asked softly, half turning in his seat to properly look at Fili. “Look, I didn’t mean to piss you off or anything. It’s just, if you don’t want to make love, that’s fine, I get it. But you don’t have to make excuses or anything.”

Fili sighed and turned to his brother, “Do you really get it? Cause it sure didn’t seem like it. It’s not that I’m making excuses Kili,” and shifted in his sitting to look at him better, “I’ve been wanting to make love to you for the past days and every time we get close you break down and I don’t want that!” he couldn’t help but raise his voice at the end. He looked away and gripped the steering wheel taking a deep breath, “I’m sorry…” he said his voice evidently lower. 

Kili sat there, processing Fili’s angry words before letting a quiet, “oh” fall from his mouth. He felt like a complete idiot and he slowly turned away. “Fi, I…” So Fili was only looking out for him. Kili sighed and shook his head, at a complete loss for words. Worried about Fili’s reaction if he were to tell him exactly what he thought was wrong with him, Kili opted to remain quiet. “I’m sorry,” he said confidently, picking at the skin around his nails in a nervous manner. Looking up, he flashed his brother the shyest smile he could muster, “if you don’t stay mad at me, I’ll help you pick out a princess castle for Sunray.”


	67. Ch 67

Fili sighed, not helping the smile that followed, and shook his head again as he drove out of the parking lot, “You are something, kid,” Fili said making their way to the pet store, “How the fuck I can’t stay mad at you?” he mused but more to himself. He parked the car near the store, “We better hurry. I don’t want the pizza to cool off that much and…I just hope those fishes are still alive,” he said stepping out of the jeep.

Kili followed Fili into the pet store and grabbed a shopping cart. Getting a near running start, he jumped on the back and rode it towards the fish aisle. He swiftly jumped off, nearly crashing the cart into the display of fish tank accessories and looked over his shoulder at Fili with an innocent grin. Turning his attention back to the items, Kili’s eyes instantly landed on a small decaying looking pirate ship and grabbed it off the shelf. The price caused him to double think his choice but he decided to try for it anyways. When Fili walked up behind him, he turned and shoved it at him. “JAWS WOULD LOOK BEAST IN THIS,” he nearly shouted with excitement. “Get him a crappy fucking bowl, I don’t care, but he /needs/ this!”

“Would that even fit in a crappy fucking bowl?” he said with a quirked eyebrow. He looked around and saw many castles to choose from, “Hnn, we gonna have to get a bigger bowl if we want those two items to fit. We also need some rocks and water plants for oxygen,” he sighed and scratched his beard, “These fishes are a lot more expensive than I thought…” he said trying to decide which castle fitted Sunray, which he felt kinda silly for it, “Ki, help…I don’t know what women want,” he said.

Kili frowned slightly and looked at him with a raised brow. “And I suppose you think /I/ do?” Chuckling, Kili set the pirate ship into the cart, figuring Fili never gave him a definite ‘no’ on the matter, and stood in front of the castles. He looked at each product, tapping his finger on his bottom lip and let out soft ‘hmm’s as he studied them. When his eyes landed on a relatively decent sized castle made to look as though it were sitting on the edge of a cliff, complete with small flowers painted on, Kili pointed at it. “Sunray doesn’t need a wimpy girly thing,” he stated, “she needs something she can rule. That’s the one she needs.” Without giving Fili any time to think, Kili grabbed it and set it next to the pirate ship before pushing it further down the row.

“Well you’re the brother with better style,” he shrugged nodding at the castle Kili chose, “So you know your thing,” he said and smiled at him, “Now we need the bowl and plants and food,” he said starring at fish bowls. He picked a decent rectangular shaped tank that both items could fit and the fish have room to swim, “I think this one is good,” he said and carefully put it in the cart, “What color should the pebbles be, Mr. Painter?” he said and made reference to his shirt.

Kili looked into the cart and studied the colors of both items. They had similar colors of black, grey, dark green and browns, so Kili felt the unnatural neon colors of over half the pebbles just wouldn’t fit. He leaned more onto his right leg, resting his left foot on the cart as he looked between all the bags. Finally deciding on just a natural salt and pepper look, Kili grabbed a couple and dropped them into the cart and then nodded at Fili’s shirt. “Since you’re so in love with the new paint job on your shirt, figured Id keep with the same color scheme.”

Fili watched Kili as he made his decision over the pebbles; he smiled seeing how Kili looked so cute and adorable whenever he put his fingers over his lips when he gets deep into thought, or how he shift his legs. Of course, he checked him out and remembered what happened over at the rock formation. Kili is his one, of that he had no doubt, he loved everything about him even his sassy attitude, “I guess I should thank you for your free work of art then,” he said picking the fish food and setting it into the cart.

“Of course you should,” Kili replied with a casual shrug. He grabbed the front of the cart and pulled it behind him as they walked to the plants. “That, my love, is a Durin Original,” he said half seriously, a smirk tugging at his lips. “And one day, when I am a rich and famous painter with buyers coming from all over the lands just to catch a glimpse of my work, that shirt will sell for millions. Millions I tell you. I bet you’d be thanking me then!” He nodded shortly and stopped in front of the plants, instantly furrowing his brow. “The fuck are all these different types for?” He mused to himself, staring at live ones in a tank and plastic ones in packages.

Fili chuckled at Kili’s childishness and truly had an urge to kiss him right then but turned his attention to the plants in order not to make any awkward situation in the store, “Well, not sure, but I think live plants would give a more natural and healthier habitat for our fish,” he said and flagged one of the employers and asked for some live plants, “It’s for two goldfish, what do you suggest we should do?” and he engaged in a small conversation of what to do when caring for the fish tank. After that, they went to the cashier and purchased every item in the cart; Fili almost flinched at the total price and paid, “I hope i get a good deal tomorrow…” he commented to Kili as he loaded the bags in the back of the jeep, “I have to pay the rent this month,” and shut the door. Finally reaching their apartment Fili handed Kili the pizza box and he took all the shopping bags up the stairs to their apartment.

Kili felt a little upset over how expensive the two fish had turned out to be. They were his idea to begin with; wanting Fili to win him one. And he just had to push for the more expensive pirate ship. Especially now that he went and quit his job at the coffee shop. It wasn’t the greatest cash flow, but it was still extra money at the end of each week, something they wouldn’t be getting any longer. With a sigh, Kili set the pizza down on the counter and moved over to the sink, glad to find Sunray and Jaws both swimming around as though they had not a care in the world. “We can take back the pirate ship,” Kili muttered sadly as he reached up into the cupboard to grab some plates. “I mean, Jaws really doesn’t need one… It was just a fun thought, but that money could go towards rent. I don’t care.” He flipped open the pizza box and put two slices on each plate, handing one over to Fili.

Fili finished setting the bags down and looked over at Kili with a small frown and before grabbing the plate he slipped a hand to the back of Kili’s neck and leaned him in for a kiss; it wasn’t deep, it wasn’t short either, just enough to quench his desire for a bit, “I’ve been wanting to do that since the pet store,” he said letting go of his neck and grabbed the plate, “And forget it,” he said walking over to the couch, “Our fish get what they deserve,” and flopped on the sofa turning the TV on, “Don’t you worry about the money. I got it, alright,” and took a big bite of his pizza.

Smiling into the kiss, Kili decided he was glad the day took the turn that it did. He wanted, so badly, to be able to give himself fully to Fili again, but wanted to know for sure when the time came that he would be ready for it. Another meltdown would send Kili over the edge and make it damn near impossible for him to come back from it. He casually made his way over to the sofa and sat down next to Fili, turning his body and kicking his legs up onto his lap. “If you’re so sure,” Kili shrugged, taking a large bite of the pizza. The TV was droning on with whatever show Fili settled with, but Kili couldn’t take his eyes off of his lover. He ate silently, a small smile on his face as he chewed the food. “You’re perfect, Fi,” he muttered before ripping a large piece off the crust.

Fili looked over at Kili with a frown and a smirk, ‘What?” and licked his fingers standing up, “Where did that come from?” he said heading to the kitchen and into the fridge where he grabbed two cans of soda and made his way back to the couch. Flopping beside Kili he opened his can for him and then his and took a good chug of it letting out a loud burp, “Heh, am I Mr. Perfect, still?” he chuckled taking a bite of his other slice of pizza, “If you wanna speak of perfect, how bout we talk about you instead?” and looked at him with a smile.

“Me? You think I’m perfect?” Kili scoffed and rolled his eyes, pulling his knees up to his chest as he ate. “Where shall we start with this. I’m annoying, I’m fat, I can’t stay focused on one thing too long, I whine, I complain, I piss you off more than anything, I can’t kiss you half the time anymore and the moment my dick gets hard, I turn into a big emotional mess.” Pausing, Kili took a long sip of his soda, not even bothering to look at Fili anymore. “I have no friends anymore, I get way too jealous easily, shall I keep going?”

Fili chewed on his food listening to Kili, not even caring for the TV program anymore, and nodded his head slightly, “You’re right on all those things,” he agreed taking a sip from his soda and then set it on the coffee table, “But let me continue,” he said scooting one leg onto the couch as he faced him, “You are also, beautiful, loving, tender, sassy, you’re the only person that can read me like a book and know what to do to make me feel better,” and he leaned closer to him reaching his hand out to brush his bangs, “You’re the reason my heart beats, you’re the reason I want to be a better man. You’re the only one that can calm my angry streak,” he said with a small chuckle, “And your flaws are also the reason I find you so unique and attractive. I love you, because you’re Kili,” he said, “And in my eyes, Kili is perfect,” and warmly smiled at him.

Setting his plate and drink down on the coffee table, Kili finished his mouthful of pizza before crawling across the sofa. He grabbed one of Fili’s shoulders and gripped a handful of tank top as he slowly pushed him back. He cautiously crawled into Fili’s lap, sliding his body on top of his as he bent in for a kiss. Kili nipped at his bottom lip before kissing him deeply, trying to put all the emotion he felt building up inside him into the kiss. As he pulled back, he rested his forehead against his brother’s and looked deep into the blue orbs. “I fucking love you, Fili. Fuck. I wish I could tell you or show you how much.”

Fili smiled and held the sides of Kili’s waist, “You just did, sweetheart,” he said giving his love handles a small squeeze, “Just being by your side is enough for me. Seeing your smile everyday, that lovely face of yours, waking up with you in my arms, oh Kili, I have had you with me my whole life and I don’t think I can live without you. So please, stay by side always,” and reached his hands up to cup Kili’s face, “C’mere and hug me, silly,” he chuckled at his beloved.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Kili grinned as he laid down against him, spread out across the sofa. Both hands clutched at Fili’s tank top, and Kili couldn’t help but laugh as his fingertips rubbed against the dried oil paint. “You’re stuck with me, Fi. For now and forever. Until I die, that is… Then you can be assured that my ass is coming back to haunt you.” With a soft hum, Kili reached down and pulled Fili’s tank top off of him before removing his own. He laid back down against Fili, feeling much more at ease with their bared chests pressed together.

Fili smiled hugging his warm lover and pressed a kiss on his lips, “Same goes for you, babe, ” and gave him a squeeze. Just then he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket and slipped it out; he received a text from Gabriel, “Hm, Gabe wants to meet at the gym tonight, ” and texted him back with a yes and set his phone down resuming his tight hug, “Gonna burn all that pizza, I should eat more…” he said and rubbed his fingertips along Kili’s back.

“Does that mean you are going to come home all sweaty and smelly?” Kili ran his fingers down Fili’s bicep, tracing the curve of his dominant muscle. With a slight growl, he bent in and nipped at his arm before pressing his lips to his ear, “because you have no idea how much that turns me on,” he whispered as his tongue slid out to lick along the shell. Grinning, Kili pulled back and stood up, grabbing their plates. He moved back into the kitchen and threw his uneaten crust away before serving them both up more slices.

Fili laid there like a puppy waiting to be petted more but then sat straighter and stretched his neck; his little brother sure knew how to tease him, “Your faggot of a little brother is nothing but fucking cock tease,” Dan’s words suddenly rang in his head and it made him shiver. He looked at Kili who was at the kitchen serving more slices on their plates and briefly checked on the fish cooing at Jaws. No. His brother’s a tease but only to him! Right? “Heh, I’ll make sure to come back extra musky then, ” he said rubbing his hands against his thighs to dry the sweat on his palms.

Dropping back down onto the sofa next to Fili, Kili handed him the plate and lifted his own slice to his mouth. “You alright?” He asked with a quirked brow before taking a bite. “You look a little off,” he muttered as he chewed. “If you’re worried about leaving me here alone while you go to the gym, I’ll be fine… I’ve got a painting to finish, a website to figure out, a fish tank to assemble, a shower to take, maybe a quick wank in the bedroom, some cigarettes to smoke, and leftover pizza to eat cold.” Kili grinned wide and leaned back, kicking his feet up onto the table. “I’ll be fine, Fi. Go have a manly show down between Gabe and fight over whose body odor reeks more.”

“Hm? Oh, no I’m fine,” he said smiling as best he could, “Yeah, I you got things to do,” he said and patted Kili’s thigh before he stood up, “I’m gonna take a shower,” he said leaving his new slices untouched. Once in the bathroom, he shut the door and stepped in the shower. He stood under the stream for sometime before cleaning himself; it wasn’t true, it couldn’t be true. Kili told him the only time he was anything close with Dan was when he first caught them in their room and he believed him. Believes. Kili also explained why he met up with him afterwards and how Dan tried to force himself upon him, he saw it too!! “Grrngh!!” he growled slightly hitting the wall; why were those words working on him now?! Was it because Kili led him on these past few days? Fili shook his head feeling worst than scum for thinking that; he knew and understood why Kili acted that way. So why…?

Kili ate through his pizza in silence, his brow furrowed with worry. Something was on Fili’s mind, something bothering him. Tossing the last piece of crust to his plate, he dropped the dish onto the table and sat back. He thought to what he possibly could have said or done to upset Fili and his mind stopped on him sliding into his lap. A small smile tugged at his lips. He should have remembered Fili saying the only reason he didn’t rush straight home to make love was because he was worried for Kili’s sanity. And Fili started acting weird after Kili crawled into his lap. Chuckling, Kili stood and began to make his way to the bathroom. Though he wasn’t ready to fuck just yet, Kili could still jerk him off his take him into his mouth. As he slipped into the steamy room, he began to undress silently. But, if Fili was just turned on and didn’t want to make Kili feel as though he had to do something, why would he just leave like that? Kili shook the thought from his head and pulled back the curtain.

Fili was too into his thoughts to notice anyone had entered the room. He was just wishing at that moment he had someone to share his worries with, on a couple level, and he knew he couldn’t do that with Gabe. He needed to vent with someone but he just couldn’t do it with Kili either! He heavily sighed as he began to wash off the soap from his body when suddenly the curtain slide to the side to reveal a naked Kili. His eyes widen a bit startled, “Wha..what are you doing here?” he asked.

Kili smirked and stepped in behind Fili, snaking his arms around the wet waist. Pulling Fili back against him, he brushed away the soaked dreads and placed a soft kiss to Fili’s neck. “Isn’t this what you want?” He cooed against Fili’s ear, nibbling on his lobe. Kili let his hand slide down Fili’s chest and pause as his palm rested against the golden curls. “I figured you were just too worried to say anything.”

Fili swallowed hard and sighed closing his eyes as he grabbed Kili’s arms and pulled him back, “Kili, please!” he said and stepped out the shower in a puff. Without bothering to dry much, he grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist and left the bathroom and headed for their room. With a scowl on his features he began to dress for the gym; in part he was glad to leave, he could at least vent some of his steam there with the punching bags.

Standing there confused, Kili let the water drench him before turning it off. He stepped out and quickly threw his swim trunks back on before storming into the bedroom. “The fuck is wrong with you?” He yelled, slamming the door shut behind him with great force. He watched Fili dress in his workout clothes. “First you want to make love, then you randomly decide against it. And then we’re cuddling and the second I get up, you start acting all weird. And then fucking blow me off when I get in the shower with you? Fi, what the fuck is going on?!”

“Welcome to my world, Kili!” he yelled totally annoyed by his remarks, “I told you something and then you just keep on fucking pushing like a god damn-!!” he stopped himself knowing how his next word could hurt his brother. With trembling hands he picked his gym bag, “I don’t have time for this shit now,” he muttered as he passed by Kili and flung the door opened walking by the counter and grabbing his car keys.

“No! Don’t you fucking walk out on me like this!” Kili grabbed his brother’s shoulder and spun him around to face him. “Like a what, Fili?! Like a god damn what?!” He took a step back, his entire body shaking. Kili couldn’t figure out what had Fili so unbelievably upset, but it left him feeling sick. “Fili, what ever is bothering you right now, please fucking tell me. What did I do to piss you off so much?!”

Fili looked at Kili on the verge to spat all his doubts on him; but looking at him he remembered his number one duty, which is to protect his baby brother, even from himself, “Kili, if I open my mouth now I’m gonna say things that I really don’t want you to hear. So back the fuck off!” he barked at the end and pulled his arm from Kili’s, “I love you, ” he muttered before he stepped out of the door and down the stairs. Inside the car he let out a heavy sigh, even though he feels angry and doubtful, he still loved Kili with all his might.

Kili jumped high when he heard the door slam shut. He stood there in complete shock, tears filling his eyes as his body trembled uncontrollably. Minutes ticked by slowly until Kili finally managed to gain some sense to move. On shaking legs, he moved into the living room and saw the leftovers from their lunch. With a loud yell, he knocked Fili’s plate off the coffee table, sending the pizza and plate to the wall. The glass shattered which caused Kili to scream once more out of pure anger and he fell to the ground. He slammed his fist into ground as hard as he could, his hand throbbing instantly. Tears began leaking from his eyes in quick concession until he let out a heavy sob. Things had quickly became so fucked up between them and Kili had no idea why. Drawing his knees to his chest, Kili curled up around himself and cried until his throat went raw.


	68. Ch 68

“Whoa man! Stopstopstop!” Gabe called and groaned rubbing his wrist when Fili let go of him, “The fuck’s the matter with you? This is suppose to be a /friendly/ sparring session, bro! Man…” he said moving his wrist around, “I’m…sorry,” Fili said guilt washing over him and took his towel to dry the sweat from his face, “I need air…” he said and headed out of the gym. Gabriel took his own towel and went after him, “Hey,” he said when he reached Fili, “It’s no big deal, really, I sometimes get in-” “I yelled at Kili.” “Wha…?” “I yelled at him and I was about to call him a tease.” “What are you talking about…you mean like that fucker said?” “…Yeah.” “What?! Why the fuck would you even do that?!” Fili looked over at Gabriel, his brow furrowed and tears streaming down his hot red face, “Because he…he and I…we…we are…Kili and I are…!” Gabriel’s eyes widen as realization came in, “Oh, brotha, ” Gabe said softly putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, “You and I need to talk.”

Kili had finished off the last three beers in the fridge before he was able to stop shaking. Sitting on the roof, lighting up a fourth cigarette, Kili threw the empty beer bottle as hard as he could. He sighed deeply and took a long drag, feeling the smoke begin to calm him. Kili just couldn’t shake Fili’s anger from his mind. When he had the cigarette finished, he crawled down and went in side, instantly moving over to clean up the mess he made with the plate. He finished that up and looked around the apartment, not wanting to sit still and think about the fight. Realizing the fish were still stuck in their bags, Kili went to work on getting the tank set up. He put the pirate ship on the right and the castle on the left, dumped in the pebbles and started the slow process of filling it with water. As Kili dumped in Jaws and then Sunray, he couldn’t help but sigh, slightly sad at the thought that Fili should be there with him for this moment. Even after finishing that, Kili’s mind had not quit racing and Fili hadn’t returned, so he grabbed the laptop and fell onto the couch to begin research for Fili’s website.

Fili stayed inside his car for sometime, parked in front of their apartment, trying to figure out how to approach Kili. After learning that he and Gabe shared the same kind of bond with their sibling, they had a long talk, “You have to speak with Kili,” Gabriel said, “You have to let him know what’s bothering you if you want to move on past this. This guy has hurt you both and Kili has to know it too.” It was easier said than done. With a sigh he stepped out of the car and slowly went up the stairs he opened the door and saw Kili on the couch; he wished Kili was in their room so he could have more time to summon courage. Closing the door and setting his gym bag down he put the keys on the counter and noticed the fish tank all set up with Jaws and Sunray swimming about, “Hey,” he said tapping the tank slightly, “It looks good,” and turned to Kili with a small smile, “Hey.”

Keeping his head lowered and his mind focused on the webpage he was reading, Kili simply ignored his brother. He closed out of the current page he was working on and reopened the other, reading over different laws and copyright issues involved with owning an online based business. Kili cleared his throat to let Fili know he heard him but rolled his eyes and returned to his research. The longer he sat there in silence, the more his anger began to weigh down on him, so he threw the laptop to the side. Standing up, he walked past Fili without looking at him and reached into the fridge to grab a soda. He stood in front of the fish tank and cooed at both fish as he took a sip.

Sighing Fili turned to Kili, “Ki, we need to talk,” he said and took his hand and dragged him to their bedroom not waiting for his reply or caring for a protest. He motioned Kili to sit on the bed with him and as reluctant as Kili was, he took small breath before he started, “I have to explain something to you as to why I reacted the way I did earlier,” he paused, wiping a bit of sweat from his forehead and taking another breath, “I, uh, on the couch after you laid on me and said those things into my ear and left me there I thought,” he looked down, “I thought just how good you were at teasing me but then, um,” he shut his eyes shaking his head, “But then those fucker’s words rang into my head like a fucking ghost and I just…lost it,” he said looking back at Kili, “Ki, I’m sorry.”

Kili sat there and tried to process the bombshell Fili just dropped on him. He felt his heart plummet into the pit of his stomach and his blood ran cold. “You think I’m a cock tease.” It was more of a statement then a question as Kili voiced it aloud. He shook his head and laughed quietly in disbelief, unsure of whether he was angry or upset. “You told me earlier to back the fuck off, so you know what Fi? Wish granted.” Kili kept his voice calm as he blinked back the tears threatening to fill his eyes. His stomach twisted violently as he stood, knowing if he were to look at Fili, he would fall apart. “I was trying to work through this for you,” he whispered, turning his head to the side. With a heavy sigh, Kili grabbed a pillow from the bed and left the room, closing the door behind him. When he got to the couch, he set Fili’s laptop onto the table and dropped his pillow down and curled up so his back was facing the bedroom. Kili wanted to cry, he could feel the tears forming, but his body simply wouldn’t allow it. There was truth behind Fili’s words and Kili couldn’t deny them, but it didn’t do anything to calm the disgust growing inside him.

Fili hid his face in his hands as soon as Kili stormed out of the room; this was not how he wanted things to go. Raking his fingers through his dreads he stood up and took his shirt and shoes off. He opened the door and walked to the leaving room and saw Kili on the sofa; without a word, Fili sat on the free space near Kili’s stomach and placed a hand on his shoulder, “Baby, I know you’re working through this, I know that,” he softly said and leaned down, “And I like it when you tease me,” and kissed his head, “So if you want to be a cock tease, it better only be with my cock,” and chuckled lightly.

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Kili asked, slightly offended. He looked up at Fili with a pained expression. “Do you think I’m like, going around and fucking around with different dudes or something? Because if you do, then you are no better than the guys at school. The only other cock I’ve ever touched other than yours, is my own. But you know what? Apparently that doesn’t matter to anyone. I’m a fucking cock tease, whatever. Might as well live up to the title I’ve been given.” Kili sighed and buried his face in the pillow.

Fili sighed and rolled his eyes, “Ki, come on, you know I didn’t mean it like that,” he said trying to roll Kili up so he could face him but to no avail, “I know you’re not fooling around with anyone else,” and tried again, “Sweetheart, please, I’m sorry I felt the way I did before. I should have known better,” he said giving up and just folded his arms over his lap, “But I couldn’t help it. His voice just…hit me out of no where,” and looked back at Kili, “I think I can understand more just what you’re going through,” and turned a bit to rub Kili’s back, “I’m sorry, Kili.”

“It sucks, doesn’t it?” Kili finally voiced after several minutes of silence. His body relaxed a little as Fili kept rubbing his back and he eventually gave in, rolling over to look up at him. “Everything’s going fine and then suddenly it just slaps you? That’s what happens whenever we try for something, you know? And no matter how hard you try to ignore it or work past it, his voice, or his face, just digs under your skin like a splinter and refuses to leave…” He reached out and circled his arms around Fili’s body and tugged him closer.

Fili leaned down, scooting to the side to lay down and hug his lover, “Yeah, but we will beat this,” and joined their foreheads, “Somehow…,” and held Kili tighter, “I hate fighting with you, baby. I’m so sorry,” and pecked his lips. They both stayed quiet for a few moments, just holding each other and Fili kept tracing his fingertips around the back of Kili’s arm, “Hn, I got something else to tell you,” and leaned back a bit to look at Kili, “Gabe and his brother Raul, they share a bond like ours,” and widen his eyes a bit.

Kili raised a brow and chuckled, shaking his head. “I called it.” Nuzzling his nose into Fili’s neck, Kili quickly pulled back and looked down. As much as he wanted to cuddle his lover and smoother him in kisses and nips, Kili remembered how Fili thought of him as a tease and sighed. He leaned back a little so they weren’t pressed together and let his arm drop off Fili’s body. Clearing his throat, he brought a smile to his lips and caught Fili’s gaze. “How did you figure that one out? I doubt he just came forth and told you? Wait, does he… You didn’t tell him about us, did you?”

Fili made a face and nodded, “Yes…but Kili I had to tell someone what was happening to me or I would have take it out on you and that would have been so unfair,” he swallowed, ”And that’s when he came forth about his situation with Raul. He said he had a feeling about us anyway,” and frowned a bit scooting closer to Kili, ”He wants us to have like a double date thing here tomorrow night,” he said with small chuckle, “It felt good to speak to someone about us,” he said rubbing Kili’s back.

“Well I’m glad you decided not to take it out on me, but Fi… Shouldn’t we have talked about that first? I mean, we made such a huge deal about keeping it a secret so no one would find out, and I’m stoked to know someone else is going through something similar, but I feel like we should have talked about it first or something…” Kili sighed and rubbed his face with his hands, adding a small groan to the mix. He was honestly excited that his accusations about Gabriel and Raul were legit and now they’d be able to at least act like a couple in front of someone, but Kili couldn’t help but feel a little uneasy. “You cant just go blabbing to someone every time you get pissed off at me. Fuck, if I went and told someone, it would start World War 3 between us.”

“Kili it’s not like I’m gonna blab it to the world about us every time I get mad at you,” he said looking at him and lifting himself by an elbow, “I’m not a moron, I more than anyone understands what can happen if this gets out, you don’t have to remind me,” and stood up from the couch, “And it’s not like I said it to just anyone either. I said it to my best friend whom I trust very much,” and sighed going to the fridge. When he opened it he frowned, “The fuck…there were three beers here before I left,” and looked over at Kili.

With a sheepish grin, Kili sat up and looked over the top of the couch. “I was freaking out after you left and couldn’t calm down, so I drank em,” he admitted truthfully, standing up. Walking over to Fili, he grabbed his waist and began to lean in to kiss him, only stopping last second to pull back. He frowned and stepped back, keeping his eyes lowered. “You screamed at me at told be to back the fuck up. And then just left. I sorta lost it.” Nodding at the broken plate in the trash, Kili shrugged and walked back to the living room. “I think I’m gonna take that shower now…” With a sigh, Kili stepped into the bathroom and shut the door behind him, locking it.

Fili frowned when he saw the plate in the trash and looked back when he heard Kili lock the door. With a heavy sigh he closed the fridge, “Fuck…” he muttered making his way to the bathroom door and leaned his forehead against it, “Ki, please…” he said loud enough so his voice got through the door, “This is why I needed to talk to someone else about it…,” and closed his eyes, “I was gonna say things to you that were gonna hurt you more than I already did!” and bumped his head lightly against the door, “I said things that I didn’t mean, Kili, and look what I did! I pushed you away from me…” and heavily sighed, “Fuck…” he muttered.

“You’re not pushing me away,” Kili replied softly. He leaned back against the door and tipped his head back, bouncing it against the wooden barrier several times. “I just need a moment to think, alright? It’s not like I can just hop in the car and drive to meet up with my best friend to bitch about you. Because in case you forgot, my best friend tried to beat the shit out of me, and his brother tried to rape me.” Kili took a couple long strides to the shower and turned the water on full blast to drown out anything Fili might say back. As he sat on the edge of the toilet, he buried his face in his hands and let out a shaky sigh. He wished he could fix things between them and make everything right once more, but Kili knew it was something patience and time could only heal. Reluctantly, he stood up and began stripping out of his clothing and stepped into the shower, letting the water cover him.

When Fili heard the shower he slowly stepped away from the door and sighed; his chest felt heavy and a sense of helplessness washed over him. He never felt things become so tense between them, it scared him. He sat on the couch and began to fidget with his fingers; he felt so awful. He regretted saying anything to Kili, he should have kept his mouth shut! He just wants to hug him, kiss him, make everything better like he’s done so many times before. But now he felt powerless; Kili was right, he had no one else to talk to and sadly he can’t whine about him with himself. This time he wasn’t enough for Kili and it slapped him hard.

Kili slowly washed himself over, dragging out each action as he lost himself in thought. He caught himself shampooing his hair twice and sighed as he rinsed off before cutting off the water. Grabbing a towel from the bar, Kili ran it over his body several times, not quite ready to face his brother yet. When he found his skin feeling raw from the constant rub of the towel, Kili pulled his hair back into a pony tail and stepped out of the bathroom. Spotting Fili sitting on the sofa, Kili walked up to him with a hesitant step and stood in front of him. “Fi…” He started, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot. “I love you, Fi… I don’t want to fight anymore.” Kili looked down at the ground and sucked in his bottom lip, feeling like a scared little child.

Fili looked up and let out a relieved sigh taking Kili’s hand between his, “I love you too, Ki,” and kissed it over and over, “I don’t want us fighting either, ” and held his hand against his forehead, “I love you so much, ” and looked up at Kili, “I’m sorry for acting like an idiot,” and stood up kissing his hand one more time, “But if you’re planning on hugging me you’ll have to wait till I take a shower,” and gave him a small smile before letting go of his hand, “I stink,” and chuckled.

“I like the stink,” Kili muttered, pressing his forehead against Fili’s chest. Their earlier conversation about Fili coming home sweaty and musky came into mind and Kili pulled back. He fought the urge to hold onto his lover and stepped away. “I guess I’ll get dressed and start on dinner, if you’re hungry.” Walking into the room, Kili sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the giant stuffed teddy sitting on the ground. He quickly reached out and snatched it up, holding it to his chest as he curled up on the bed. It wasn’t quite the same as being in Fili’s arms, but it was the best he could offer himself. Being a tease towards Fili just came as second nature and Kili wasn’t sure how to shut that part of him off. But if it meant putting a little distance between them to help ease things, Kili was going to have to suck it up and deal.

Fili nodded quietly at the offer of starting dinner, which meant he had to hurry before Kili burned the kitchen down. He closed the door behind him and sighed; of course he could sense Kili holding back on his affections towards him. Stripping out of his pants he stepped into the shower and turned on the water; scrubbing his skin with the soap he couldn’t help but think of Kili. He knows he has to be patient with him and give him space, but whatever breakthrough they had at the rock formation went out the window, and now it seemed Kili is resorting to put more distance between them, “Aw, man…” and just then the soap slipped from his hand and he bent down to pick it up; a flashback about them fucking like prisoners hit him and he quietly sobbed as he continued to wash himself.

Kili’s eyes began to flutter shut and he had to nearly pry himself off the bed to get dressed. He could hear the shower running and frowned; on a normal day, he’d be quick to jump into the shower with Fili, but now the thought left a gnawing feeling in his chest. Kili slipped into a pair of black and grey pajama pants and tugged on a black tank top before shuffling out into the kitchen. He dug around in the cabinets and pulled down a box of pasta and jar of sauce to go with it. Once the pot was set on the stove and the water warming, Kili leaned over the counter and hid his face behind his hands to muffle his sigh.

Finishing his shower, Fili closed the faucet and slid the curtain open making grab for his towel. Drying himself he wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped out of the bathroom tying his dreads to the side and shyly smiled at Kili as he went to their room and change. Searching for a fresh pair of boxers briefs, he took the towel off and slipped them on. He found his red gym shorts and put them on along with a white tank and headed to the kitchen, “Ah, I see you’re managing well,” he chuckled looking over the pot of boiling pasta.

Kili was lost deep in thought on how he was going to try to mend things between them when Fili appeared at his side. His head snapped up and his eyes caught Fili’s. “It doesn’t take a high school degree to cook noodles,” he joked reaching out for the fork. Kili hoped Fili didn’t notice the pasta clumped together from his lack of stirring, and he struggled to break the starchy blob up. With a grin, he looked back over to his brother and an idea came to mind; something that would take both their minds off the issues at hand and help them chill out like when they were children. It was something they did a lot when they were younger and they both had a fun time with it. “Fi, we need ice cream. How you forgot to buy ice cream when we were at the store, I don’t understand. But if you think we’re going to have a mopey emotional day of sharing feelings and not curl up with a bowl of ice cream, you’re wrong. You think you can run to the store real quick and buy some while I finish up cooking?”

Fili raised an eyebrow at Kili and slowly nodded, “Alright,” and went back to their room to pick his wallet and keys, “Are you sure you gonna be ok here?” he said going back to the kitchen, “I’m not gonna come back to a burning home?” he joked but with a slight concern in his voice. But at the face Kili made him he shut his mouth and pecked his lips, “I’ll be back soon,” he said and headed to the door, “I love you,” he softly called before stepping out.

The moment Kili heard the jeep start, he ran from the kitchen and into their bedroom. He instantly began ripping off the blankets and sheets from the conjoined bed and dragged them out into the living room. Standing there for a moment assessing the layout, he pushed the sofa a bit closer to the TV with great effort. The coffee table was dragged off to the side and Kili had to pause for a moment to reevaluate his work. Jogging to the small dining table they rarely used, Kili grabbed the two chairs and placed them on top of the table for height and began draping the sheets around him. He panicked for a moment when the right side of his freshly started blanket fort hung loose, so he pushed the dining table over for a fourth wall. The living room looked a complete mess as Kili began assembling the fort and throwing sheets around, but he knew it’d be worth it in the end. Grabbing all the pillows from the bed, he ducked under the blanket and crouched inside the fort, scattering them around. Kili flicked on the TV and settled on a martial arts films, his actions ceasing for a moment as he became engrossed. The sound of water over boiling caused him to stand and nearly take the fort down with him as he hurried out, running into the kitchen and cursing loudly. He grabbed the handle of the pot and yelped as the hot handle burned him, causing him to drop it all in the sink. The overcooked pasta was one big lumpy mess and half of it was burned to the bottom of the pan. Kili groaned loudly and left it in the sink, steam billowing out as he shut off the stove.

Driving back, Fili looked over at the bag with Kili’s favorite ice cream along with other goodies he picked out, like a bottle of wine to go with the pasta. Along those items were a bouquet of flowers, white and orange daisies to be exact; he felt a bit silly bringing flowers to his brother but he realized he hadn’t really precisely courted Kili. Maybe if he did, he could slowly win him back, so to speak, and apologize for his behavior. Parking in front of their home, he took the bags and the flowers and headed upstairs. When he opened the door he halted at the sight before him, “What’s this?” he asked even though he could clearly see it was a fort like they used to make when they were kids and smile appeared on his lips.

“It’s uh,” Kili hopped off the counter and grabbed the pot from the sink. Looking around in mild panic, he opened the stove and threw it in before slamming the door shut. Looking over his shoulder briefly, he grinned and started fussing around in the kitchen for any possible meal to make. “It’s a fort,” he finally responded with a simple shrug. Kili opened the fridge and was thankful for the few slices of left over pizza he had set in there and pulled the box out. Smoothing down his tank top and fixing his hair, Kili walked over to greet Fili properly. “We need a break from all of this, and we can’t really afford to go on a vacation, or spend the night in a nice hotel, so I figured this was the next best step.” Reaching out to grab the bag, Kili’s eyes landed on the flowers and his heart began to race. He looked up with a wide smile. “What’s that?”

Fili was too fixed looking at the fort he didn’t really noticed when Kili stuffed the pot in the oven. But when he came up to him he smiled warmly at Kili feeling a great sensation inside his chest, “This is way better than any hotel, Ki. Really,” and blushed when Kili pointed at the flowers. Clearing his throat he reached them out towards Kili and took a deep breath, “These…are for you,” he said feeling stupidly nervous and felt like he should say something poetic at that moment but his mind went completely blank, “Although their beauty can never be compared with yours,” and decided to go for that cheap cliche.


	69. Ch 69

With a soft snort, Kili bit his bottom lip to keep his smile from spreading as he wrapped his arms around Fili’s waist. He held him close for a moment, letting out a relieved sigh as he gripped him tighter. Kili mentally scolded himself for letting things get so tense between them. Fili truly was the love of his life, the only one he ever wanted to be with, and to let such a silly argument come between them like that. He made a vow on the spot to try to keep his childish antics out of the relationship. Pulling back, Kili kissed Fili softly before grabbing the flowers and hurrying into the kitchen. He dug around the cabinets, not entirely shocked that they had no flower vases, and he settled on an old mason jar to store them in. “I hope you don’t mind pizza again,” Kili stated casually as he filled the jar with water. “The pasta I… I just wasn’t feeling it. Too messy to eat in our fort.” He grinned and set the flowers in the jar before turning and facing Fili again.

Fili stared at Kili as he moved around the kitchen chattering about so casually and smiling; it was then that Fili truly realized what Kili meant to him. Just how much he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. When Kili turned back to him he reached out and held him by the back of his neck and the other hand by the waist and pulled him in for an open mouth kiss. When he pulled back he smiled, “Anything you serve me I’ll eat,” and took the ice cream to put it in the freezer.

Kili stood there, mouth agape, for a few moments until he reminded himself to breath. The kiss nearly knocked the wind out of him, being so sudden, but it was exactly what he needed. A gentle warmth crept up to his cheeks and he fidgeted with his fingers as he tried to bring himself back down from the sudden high cloud he was on. Before Fili had a chance to turn around from the freezer, Kili slid up behind him and gripped his waist. His chin rested on his lover’s shoulder and he let out a soft hum. “I’m sorry shits gotten so weird between us lately,” he murmured, fighting back the urge to kiss Fili’s neck. He inhaled the scent of the soap mixed with Fili’s own unique aroma and smiled. “Can we promise to be completely open with each other from now on? Seeing you nearly explode like that earlier actually fucking terrified me.”

Turning around, Fili cupped his brother’s cheeks and softly pecked his lips, “Yes, my love. And I promise to be more patient with you,” and kissed his forehead, “You take all the time you need, sweetheart. We will get through with this,” and smiled at him before letting him go, “Now heat up that pizza, I’ll wait for you inside our fort,” and with that he left the kitchen and took his flip flops off before crawling in the fort; it was exactly how they did it when kids and brought a wide smile on his lips, “Nice! We got the tv in here!” he laughed.

“Did you really think I’d leave the TV out?” Kili laughed as he stuck the slices of pizza onto a plate, smushing it in the middle to keep it from falling off. When it was spinning in the microwave, he couldn’t help but run his tongue along his bottom lip, feeling that familiar tingle from when Fili kissed him. With Dan putting a huge stop on their relationship, Kili was beginning to feel like everything was new to them once more. The beeping of the microwave snapped him from his thoughts and he grabbed the plate before crawling under the fort walls as well, pushing the plate towards Fili. He settled so his back was resting against the sofa and he kicked his legs out, turning his head to sneak a kiss onto Fili’s arm.

Fili smiled and put his kissed arm over Kili’s shoulders and made grab for a slice of pizza. It felt so good and comfortable to be like that with Kili; he missed this wonderful part of their childhood, “Remember the last time we were under a fort?,” Fili asked taking a bite from his pizza, “You set it up in my room for my 18th birthday, the day before we left,” he smiled a bit remembering how Kili snuck out a cupcake from the mansion’s kitchen after the formal celebratory dinner with their uncle, where for dessert they served coffee instead, “And when you asked me to make a wish I spilled the news that we were leaving,” he chuckled a bit shaking his head, “That meant a lot to me,” he said looking at Kili, “It’s what made me go forth with my plan.”

“What do you think Thorin’s reaction was that day when you never showed up in his office?” Kili leaned over and rested his head on Fili’s shoulder. His eyes were glued to the TV but his attention was solely on Fili. “I bet he was pissed. Probably thought you went out and got pissed at the tavern with your mates.” He laughed softly and nibbled at a slice of the pizza. “I hope Ma wasn’t too upset… She was planning on taking me into the markets that day so I could get you a decent gift. One Thorin didn’t know about so he wouldn’t try to take it. You know how he was when it came to spending on ‘such useless items’.” Kili let his gaze drop as he thought about their mother. “I miss her sometimes… You think she thinks of us?”

Fili sighed scratching his chin, “Pretty pissed I’m sure….uncle was gonna present me as his official heir to society and it was the day I was suppose to begin my duties as so,” he said and looked down arching his brow, ”She was aware of what I was gonna do,” and looked at Kili, “She knew it would also be risky if we called her. I’m sure she misses us…I miss her too,” and rested his head above Kili’s. If only they both knew what it had become between the Durin Princes, “I try not to think about it much,” Fili said knowing if they went back three things could happen: death by treason (not really), banned from the family (pretty likely) or immediately start his duties (the one he feared the most).

Kili turned his head and looked up at his brother, his eyes widened slightly. “She knew? This whole time, she knew?” It felt like a weight was placed on Kili’s chest. Part of him was glad that she knew all along, but the other part regretted all those years of guilt. Things were just fine between Kili and his mother; he spent a lot of time attached to her hip when Fili was off at the academy or training with the instructors on the field. Dis was the only reason Kili had any qualms about leaving. It worried him that she might think them injured or worse; dead. Kili wasn’t angry at Fili for not telling him, after all Kili was hardly a teen when they left. And just suddenly blurting it out at random would be too weird. “What do you think she told Thorin? He must have thought she knew from the beginning.” Kili ripped off a piece of the pizza with his mouth and ate it in silence; his eyes still resting on Fili.

Fili nodded his head, “Yeah, she did. I think she agreed with me that you deserved a normal life. I’m sure she felt that way for me too; I wanted to do things uncle wouldn’t let me. I asked her to pretend that she didn’t saw this coming so Thorin wouldn’t bother her but all she said to me was that she knew what to do and that I take extra care of you,” he gave Kili a squeeze and smiled down at him, “You look a lot like mom.”

“I don’t remember her too much,” Kili said a few minutes later with a soft sigh. “Sometimes I think I can still remember how she sounded, but it’s like I have most of that time blocked out of my mind.” He shrugged, not wanting to get caught on such a depressing topic, and filled his mouth with food. When he swallowed, he pushed the plate away and sat up on his knees, crawling in front of Fili and settled between his legs. “You have some explaining to do by the way. What the hell happened with Gabe earlier? I want juicy details” With a grin, Kili rested his hands on Fili’s thighs and looked down at him.

Fili petted Kili’s hair as Kili talked about his memory of their mother which pained him to hear. Unable to dwell on the thought as Kili moved on between his legs, he slowly took a bite out of his pizza and shrugged, “Well, not much to say,” he said looking up at his gossip hungry lover, “We were sparring. I almost hurt him. Gabe whined and I said I needed air. He confronted me. I broke and said we were fucking,” he swallowed and took another bite, “Then he said he and his brother were fucking and that’s that,” he shrugged again. Fili was awful when it came to gossip or re telling events; he just didn’t cared for much details just going straight to the point.

Kili frowned and let out a small huff. “Something that big, and you both just said ‘were fucking’ and that was it? You said they are coming over for a double date thing tomorrow, right? I’ll get more information out of one of them tomorrow.” With a slight smile, Kili bent in and found Fili’s lips with his own. The elder tasted like pepperoni and Kili grinned. After a slight pause, Kili cupped his lovers cheeks with his hands and began to kiss him slowly, moving his lips over Fili’s with great hesitation. As much as he craved a deeper, more passionate kiss, Kili didn’t want Fili to think he was leading him on or trying to get him riled up. He missed their small make out sessions and being underneath the blanket fort just felt right.

“Well, we didn’t used exactly those words, you know,” Fili said and quirked an eyebrow at him; knowing Kili he will get the juicy details out of anything, “You such a gossip gi-” but he stopped when Kili pressed his lips against his. He closed his eyes and let Kili take over their kiss leaning his face out so he could grasp him better. Fili felt the hesitation behind the kiss and he slowly moved his hand and gently rested it behind Kili’s head pressing him in.

With a slight groan, Kili moved himself so both of his knees were resting on either side of Fili’s thighs. He kept his body elevated so he wasn’t fully sitting in Fili’s lap as he bent in more, slowly deepening the kiss. His tongue flicked out and ran along Fili’s bottom lip as he parted his mouth before pressing into Fili’s completely. Their tongues rolled together with pent up passion as Kili let one of his hands slide down to the back of his lovers neck, holding him in place.

Fili sat up straighter tilting his head back as Kili towered over him. Sliding his hands behind Kili’s lower back as he pressed his torso against him, he willingly opened his mouth to let Kili full access. He quietly hummed against his lover’s mouth as their tongues twisted in passion. He still let Kili control the pace of their kiss, as much as he wanted to contribute to the heat of the moment, he would do whatever Kili allowed him to do. With another pleasant hum he gave Kili a gentle squeeze.

Kili slowly lowered himself down so he was resting in Fili’s lap. He tried not to put too much pressure on his lover, keeping most of his body weight still on his knees, but Kili needed more. Careful hands slid down from Fili’s face and paused at his shoulders, just holding him as they continued their slow kiss. Fingers splayed out over the muscles and Kili gave a quick squeeze before sliding down his chest and curling under the hem of the tank top. He pulled back for a moment, pressing their foreheads together as he took a few calming breaths, and then lifted the fabric over Fili’s head. He looked down and studied his brother’s well defined body and his eyes traced each indent of muscle before his fingers ran along them, slowly working their way back up to tangle in the blond dreads as Kili pulled him back in for another kiss.

This time Fili felt more confident in the kiss and made more pressure with his lips; even nipped and suckled Kili’s lower lip. But even though Kili took his shirt off, he tried not to think too much of it; no matter how fucking good it felt to have his hands touch his bare skin or how much warmer his groin felt having Kili closer to it. He tried to stay as cool as possible and left his own hands stationed where they were; as much as he was dying to feel Kili’s warm skin underneath his palms he didn’t want to push things. He made a promise to be patient and he will be and will follow Kili to wherever he wanted to take this.

The kiss started to feel forced to Kili; he could tell his brother wasn’t putting much effort into it. And though the younger knew the reasons behind it, he couldn’t help but pull back with a soft sigh. It wasn’t fair and the entire situation was beginning to piss Kili off. Things were so fucking perfect between them until Dan changed all of that. If it isn’t Kili having flashbacks, it’s Fili being too on edge with it all, and now with this tension between them, Kili was just about ready to spilt down the middle. “Tell me more about this date night,” he stated casually, letting his fingers run down Fili’s chest and back up. He wished it was sooner than planned, they both needed another good distraction.

With a small sigh of his own Fili looked up at Kili, feeling bad for that awkward tension between them, but at least Kili was still on his lap. Relaxing his hold around Kili’s waist he began to softly trace his thumbs every now and then over his shirt, “Well, Gabe said Raul can cook us a dish from an Italian restaurant he works in,” and smiled arching an eyebrow, “But I don’t think Raul knows he’s the designated chef. I’m the co-chef according to him. He wants me and Raul to bond I guess,” and shrugged his shoulders, “And you and Gabe are in charge of picking out movies to watch,” and smiled looking up at Kili.

“Well that’s an easy one,” Kili said with a soft chuckle. He moved his fingers back to his lovers shoulders and gave the muscles a tight squeeze. “If it’s a date night, clearly we need something sappy. Some romance movie or some shit. All the more reasons to make out with you.” He began to grin at his teasing jest but his smile quickly faded and he added, “but we’re also not pre-teen girls, so I’m sure we can find something better to put on.” He frowned and looked away as he began massaging Fili’s neck and shoulders with a firm grip. He could feel the many knots under his touch and gave each one enough attention to loosen them up. Kili knew he was a great majority of the reason why Fili was so tense lately and he honestly felt bad about it.

Fili leaned his head back with eyes closed, “Aww yeah…oooh right there,” he hadn’t realized how tense his shoulders and neck had become, his mind filled with other worries, “Baby, you got magic hands,” he said as he hissed from a knot Kili was putting pressure on his own hands squeezing Kili’s love handles. “You know, me and Gabe really like old classic movies, those are some of the best romance films out there. Aw yeah yeah right there…” and gave Kili’s sides another squeeze.

Kili squirmed in Fili’s lap and leaned forward to put more pressure on his arms. “Classic movies bore me. So unless you want our first time as a couple with someone else turn into me sleeping, we should probably find something else. Like a zombie movie. Or something like that.” Kili narrowed his eyes as he focused on the massage, squeezing his fingers and rubbing them in a circular pattern. “I don’t even want to know how bad your back is…” Kili stood as best he could in the limited space and took a step back. “On your stomach, Fi.”

Because he did felt more relaxed, Fili nodded and obeyed and laid on his stomach hugging a pillow with his arms resting his chin on it, “Fine by me, but Gabriel doesn’t really like ‘em. He doesn’t like anything that have to do with the supernatural or horror,” he said getting more comfortable, “But action films, martial arts, gangsters, he’s all for those but I’ll let you two argue on that,” he said waving a dismissive hand and settled it back under the pillow.

Kili smirked and sat just below Fili’s ass on his legs and bent forward. “Gangster films are decent enough, but they are all the same.” Kili squeezed the elder’s shoulders and began moving lower, using the palms of his hands to loosen up the tighter knots. “Martial arts I can settle on, but don’t expect me to give up the zombie dream so easily. I love me some zombie.” Kili sucked in his bottom lip as he got to Fili’s lower back, using an open palm and putting almost all his body weight into it. As he neared the swell of his backside, Kili paused and started working up once more. He wanted to keep moving down but knew he wouldn’t be able to stop himself so he fought against the urge with a slight huff.

Fili chuckled and shook his head, “Like I said, I’ll let you two solve that amongst yourself,” then he let out a soft groan as Kili knead his back. He closed his eyes as his body relaxed; he wasn’t sure if its all the pent up tension releasing, but his prick was picking it all up. He let out a moan escape his mouth feeling Kili’s hands pressing down on his muscles; it just felt so good to receive all that attention, “You know you should stay behind tomorrow and tidy the place up while I do the Johnson’s photo session,” he said trying to focus on something else.

With a knitted brow, Kili paused for a moment. “What?” He let his hands linger in the dip of Fili’s lower back before continuing, grabbing his sides and massaging towards the middle. “I thought you wanted me to go? Being your assistant and all?” Kili couldn’t help but feel a little offended, wondering if their recent argument left a bitter taste in his brother’s mouth. “Is this because of what happened between Leo and I before? Or are you still pissed off over earlier?”

Fili frowned turning his upper body to the side to look up at Kili, “It’s nothing like that,” he said reaching his hand out to wrap around Kili’s side, “I jus thought that since we have company coming over the place should be cleaned and I’m not sure if I’ll have the time to do it after I’m done with the session,” and pulled Kili down so he could lay beside him, “It’s not that I don’t want you there, sweetheart,” and kissed his forehead, “But I saw the little mess you made in the kitchen,” and chuckled lightly.

Kili smiled softly and curled up against his brother’s side. “Cant say I know what you’re talking about. There is absolutely no mess in that kitchen.” He grinned and pressed a quick kiss to Fili’s lips. “But I guess this means the fort has to come down? I think date night would be hell of a lot cooler inside the fort.” Kili tried to believe Fili when he said he just wanted him home to clean, but a little irking feeling remained, convincing him that Fili just needed some space after all.

Fili smiled and brushed some locks of his brown hair away from his cheek, “Yes, the fort has to go,” he chuckled but then his gaze softened, “It’s our special place anyway,” he said softly passing his fingers over Kili’s cheek. He wanted to make love to him so much at that moment; turn their innocent children’s place into their love cave. It felt so right to do it under the safety of the sheet walls, where they’ve shared most of their secrets minus one and now that they both know it, it’s only fair for their fort to learn about it too. Fili sighed and lifted himself up a bit by his arm and leaned down to press a soft kiss to Kili’s lips, “I love you,” he whispered.

Kili’s heart skipped a beat and his breath caught in his throat when his eyes found Fili’s. “I-I love you too,” he whispered back. He could feel his palms turning clammy and he had a dizzying swirl in his stomach, but found it hard to tear his gaze away. Kili ran his tongue along his bottom lip, the intense stare causing his pulse to quicken. It felt like falling in love all over again. Reaching out, Kili grabbed Fili’s side and bent in, his lips slotting over Fili’s full ones. The warm pangs of arousal hit Kili’s body and he quickly pulled back, chuckling. “I don’t think the pizza will taste so good reheated a third time,” he stated nervously, scrambling to sit up and reach for the plate.

Fili looked down at the empty space Kili left after he sat up and sighed sitting up himself, “By all means, you can have it,” he said looking at the abandoned pieces, “But I think you much rather have from the ice cream I got,” he said smirking wiggling his eyebrows at him, “I want some too so bring the box and two spoons over here,” he encouraged pushing Kili out of the fort. He understood why Kili pulled away from him, he felt it too, he just hoped the ice cream will cool him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://surferverse.tumblr.com/


	70. Ch 70

Jogging towards the kitchen, Kili’s eyes landed on the flowers and a smile spread across his face. He took a moment and just stared at them, feeling his heart flutter pathetically behind his ribcage before opening the freezer. His eyes landed on the ice cream and he let out a playful moan. “I figured you’d rather die than subject yourself to such high amounts of sugar,” Kili called out playfully over his shoulder as he reached in and grabbed it. Vanilla ice cream with bits of waffle cone stirred in, complete with swirls of caramel; Kili’s mouth was nearly watering just thinking about it. He grabbed two spoons from the drawer and hurried back to the blanket fort, crawling under but keeping the ice cream close to himself. The pizza was long forgotten as he pulled off the top and quickly scooped himself a big spoonful. “Fuck, I love you,” he muttered, half to Fili, half to the ice cream as he stuck it in his mouth.

Fili chuckled taking his spoon and took a scoop of the ice cream, “I hope that was meant for the man who /bought/ the ice cream,” he said with a small pout and licked the cold treat. He settled his back against the couch again and stretched his legs watching the tv, “I don’t know how you can eat so much of this,” and then looked at Kili, “Thanks for the massage. I really needed it,” and smiled warmly at him taking another lick from his spoon.

Kili shrugged, his head bouncing back and forth and hummed as he went for another bite. “You really don’t have to thank me for touching you.” He looked up with a wide grin that quickly faded as he watched Fili’s tongue lick away at the spoon. Swallowing hard, Kili looked back down and mentally cursed himself for the moment at the dinner when he purposely used that same tactic to turn Fili on during his meet up with the newlyweds. Kili stuffed his mouth full of ice cream to stifle a building whimper as he felt the arousal return stronger than earlier. Turning his head away, Kili shoved another large spoonful in with the previous one, his leg bouncing as he tried to distract his mind.

Fili finished the substance on his spoon and leaned in to scoop some more, “Last one,” he chuckled and leaned back against the couch, “Hm, what a long day,” he said swirling his tongue around the treat, “And tomorrow will be another one. Children aren’t so easy to photograph,” he explained biting on a waffle piece, “But hopefully will give us enough dough to live by till more opportunities come,” and finished the ice cream sucking the spoon clean.

“Fuck…” Kili dropped his spoon into the ice cream and rolled out of the blanket fort without another word. Jumping up to his feet, he nearly ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. His entire body was shaking and he looked down, gulping hard when he saw his cock fully erect. Kili sat on the edge of the tub and pushed his palm down against his crotch, his leg now shaking uncontrollably in a nervous tic. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck….” Groaning, he tipped his head back and bit his bottom lip hard, squeezing his erection and praying it goes away.

Fili caught the ice cream before it spilled and frowned as he watched Kili storm out. Taking the spoon out and putting the lid on the ice cream box he crawled out of the fort and went to the bathroom door, “Ki?” he knocked a bit, “Are you alright?” he asked trying to listen in on the door, “Did the pizza give you the runs?” it was the only explanation he could think that happened to make Kili run off the way he did.

“What?! No!“ Kili looked up at the door, realizing too late that he never locked it and felt his blood run cold. “Y-yes, yeah, fuck dude, totally sick, d-don’t come in!” Whimpering once more, Kili lowered his eyes to his cock, staring at it like it betrayed him. The one thing he noticed though, was Dan had not penetrated his mind, unlike all the other times he got hard. Everything was starting to not make sense anymore and Kili slammed his hands down onto the edge of the tub. Why was this time any different than all the others? Why was he able to handle it now, but any other time he nearly had a meltdown? Kili looked back up at the door and sighed.

Fili frowned and put his hand on the doorknob but retracted, “Well if you need anything let me know, ” he said and went back to the fort to pick the ice cream and back to the kitchen to place it in the freezer. He looked at the fish tank and tapped on it, “Hey, Sunray,” he cooed, “Don’t let Jaws fertilize your eggs, you hear?” and chuckled walking back to the fort but not before giving the bathroom door a glance.

Sucking down a deep breath, Kili attempted to calm his racing emotions. Being in the blanket fort just felt safe, and being in Fili’s company made it feel even more so. Kili thought hard for a moment, knowing he only had two choices; one, he could ignore it and hope the hard on goes away in a few minutes, but risk getting a boner shortly after, or two, take care of it now and just hope Fili didn’t catch on. With a groan, Kili slipped his hand into his pajama pants and let out a relieved sigh. He bit his lower lip as he began working on himself, keeping his eyes locked on the door.

Fili was about to go towards the bathroom but decided against it and went back to the fort. Settling against the couch he sighed and took the remote control and changed the channels. Taking the opportunity that Kili wasn’t there he palmed his half awoken dick, tugging it a bit to see if it eased out. Even though Kili was able to smooth out the tension in his shoulders and back, the tension in his groin was the biggest problem of all. Calming the shaft he left the tv on the news to see the weather report and to his luck it was going to be nice and sunny.

Kili’s forehead had a thin sheen of sweat building up on it as he moved his fist furiously. He had only paused once to grab a wad of toilet paper and was nearing his release when he let a moan slip past his lips. His heart nearly stopped but he kept going, knowing any minute that Fili would be back to check on him if he truly thought Kili was sick. Curling his toes against the cold tile of the bathroom floor, Kili covered the tip of his prick with the toilet paper as he came, spilling his load into the wad. He had to bite down on his cheeks to keep from making any more noise and didn’t allow himself a moment to recollect his wits. Kili cleaned himself the best he could and threw the wad in the toilet before giving his hands a quick wash. Stepping out of the bathroom, he felt a wave of shame hit him and he lowered his head, pausing for a moment before slipping back under the blanket fort.

Fili looked at Kili as he came back,” Feeling better?” he said giving him a pat on the shoulder, “Good news. Gonna have great weather for tomorrow’s shoot,” he said smiling at Kili but noticed his odd demeanor, “Are you still feeling sick, babe?” he asked concerned leaning towards him to see his face, “Wanna call it a night?” and cleared some of Kili’s bangs away from his face.

Shying away from his touch, Kili nodded. “Yeah, I’m pretty exhausted anyways… I, uh… May have forgotten about the blankets in the hall closet, and used the ones off our bed. So, we‘re kinda stuck in here tonight…” He flicked his gaze up to Fili’s and brought a soft smile to his lips. “You sure you don’t want me to come with tomorrow? I can just hang back, stay out of the way or something.” Feeling his cheeks tint pink, knowing what he just did in the bathroom, Kili dropped his gaze once more.

Fili frowned a bit but nodded with a small smile, “Alright, kid, you win,” he said turning the tv off, “But you can join us /after/ you clean up the kitchen,” he said putting his pillow in a better angle and laid down, “Don’t think you gonna escape you’re cleaning duties,” and reached a hand out so Kili would join him, “Come on and sleep beside your boss, sweetheart,” he joked and smiled at him.

Kili fought back a grin as he laid down, curling up against Fili’s body. “Why do /I/ have to be the one to clean? I cooked. I did all the work, surely you can clean up?” He leaned forward and nipped Fili’s lips before pulling back and nuzzling against his chest. Kili let his eyes slip shut as his fingers found a dread to toy with. “So now I have to clean up the apartment and then /walk/ down to the beach? You were nicer before you were my boss.” Kili yawned, the quietness of the apartment began settling in nicely around them. It felt weird to be sleeping on the floor of the living room, but it was exciting nonetheless. Kili draped an arm over Fili’s waist and pressed himself closer, stealing some of his warmth.

Fili chuckled and wrapped one arm around him, holding him against him as he closed his eyes, “I’m the best boss in the world,” he said and yawned resting his other arm over the one Kili had around his waist. It felt great to sleep under the fort, it really did felt like they were kids again. Pressing a kiss to Kili’s head he drifted off to sleep. When he opened his eyes again it was nearly 6:30am; he stretched and looked down at Kili and smiled; he would look so beautiful in his sleep. When he tried to move he noticed Kili’s hand had traveled down closer to his groin where he had a full morning wood.

In the depths of his dream, Kili was running. There was no direction in his actions, no hints of slowing down, just running. A dark figure chased after him and when he looked over his shoulder, he let out a soft cry. Outside his dream, Kili’s face began to contort into a mixture of dread and anger. His fingers dug into Fili’s lower stomach as he clutched to him. The warmth must have pulled him from the building nightmare, because he woke with a startle. Kili rolled over onto his back and ran his palms down his face as he let out a groan. When he rolled back over, he looked at Fili, glad to see him awake. “Mmm, mornin’,” he grumbled, his voice weighed down with sleep. Kili lifted his leg some and slid half way onto Fili’s body, his thigh brushing against the elders hard on. With wide eyes, Kili pulled away and muttered an apology.

Fili quickly sat up and covered his wood with a hand, “N-no! It’s not what you think! I didn’t get hard because of…uhm…err…” he scratched his neck and paused to gather his thoughts, “You were having a bad dream again, weren’t you?” he said with concern in his voice. He shifted a bit uncomfortably due to his swollen prick and cleared his throat, it was really awkward to have a serious conversation with an erected penis in the middle, “I’m going to get ready for today, you just take it easy for now, ok? I’ll be back after I’m…done, ” and with a shy and embarrassed chuckle he crawled out of the fort and into the bathroom.

Kili opened his mouth to say something, but his brother was fumbling over his words too much for him to get a word in edgewise. But when he mentioned the bad dream, Kili frowned. He sighed softly when Fili left and sat there for a few moments before crawling out. Walking up to the bathroom door, Kili raised his hand to knock, but quickly backed away. Tonight was supposed to be special for them and he didn’t want to start the day off on the wrong foot; offering to help Fili out but have another episode half way through. Kili sighed once more and walked into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. While it was brewing, he fed Jaws and Sunray and went into the room to find his cigarettes. Kili tried to ignore the fact that Fili was more than likely in the bathroom touching himself. His cheeks warmed and he hurried outside with a steaming mug of coffee and his cigarettes, climbing up onto the roof to watch the waves crash on the beach.

“Gnnngh…aawngh!” Fili groaned as he spilled inside the shower and panted watching the water take his essence down the drain. Gathering his wits he washed himself and thought of Kili; he knew he had a nightmare and most likely about Dan. Sighing he turn the shower off and thought when the fuck that son of a bitch would leave them alone. He dried himself and wrapped the towel around his waist and groomed his beard and dreads; he chuckled when he fixed the dread Kili played with during the night. He headed out of the bathroom pleased to smell the lovely aroma of coffee in the air and went to their room to dress. He put on a knee high black colored cargo pants and a baby blue tank with his black flip flops; he put his shark tooth necklace on and few bands on his wrist in case he wanted to tie his dreads. He went back to the kitchen and served himself a cup of coffee and headed to the fort, and frowned when Kili wasn’t there. Figuring where he could be he headed outside and carefully climbed the roof with his cup of coffee, “Why didn’t you go back to sleep?” he asked taking a seat beside him.

Kili exhaled slowly through his nose, watching the waves break on the sand and retreat back into the ocean for another assault. With unhurried speed, Kili looked over at Fili and shot him a small smile and shrugged. “I think we both know the answer to that question.” With his mind racing from the nightmare and his body racing from the image of Fili’s morning wood, Kili found it damn near impossible to even think about sleep anymore. He took a sip of his coffee before sucking down a long drag of his cigarette, turning his attention back to the brightening horizon. “Besides, I figured if I got an earlier start on straightening up, I could meet you down at the beach sooner. I really don’t want to spend my day cleaning.” Stubbing the cherry out on the rooftop, Kili flicked the cigarette butt down to the ground and drank half his remaining coffee in one go. “You look good today, Fee,” he complimented his lover, looking down into his cup with a small smile.

Fili nodded and looked down taking a sip from his coffee watching the ocean from the distance, “Thanks, sweetheart,” he said, “You look good all the time,” he complimented back and looked at him, “Especially when you’re all sleeping and with drool coming out of your mouth all gaped opened like this,” and made a face that looked like the people at The Ring whenever Samara killed a person and laughed a bit trying to lighten the mood, “I know you had a nightmare but you don’t need to speak about it if you don’t want,” and passed a hand through Kili’s hair, “Just know that I’m here for you no matter what,” and leaned in to kiss the side of his head.

Kili scoffed, but grinned nonetheless. “I do /not/ look like that!” He shoved Fili’s shoulder and shook his head. “You’re such a jerk sometimes, Fee.” Chuckling, he finished off his coffee and set his mug down. He looked over at Fili, the wind catching his still dampened dreads and the scent of Fili’s shampoo hit his nostrils. A silly warmth spread through Kili and he thought of pinning his brother down and making out with him right there on the roof, but with what happened last night and Fili’s situation this morning, Kili felt it would be pushing things. Instead, he pulled himself to his feet and stretched, the breeze catching his tummy as his tank top lifted slightly. “Don’t you have a screaming brat to go take pictures of?” He asked jokingly. “Come to think of it, I think I might just go back to bed now. I’ll charge my phone; just make sure you text me when you’re on your way back so I can at least pretend I spent the whole day cleaning.”

Fili chuckled and stood up as well, “Yeah, I do,” and sipped his coffee, “But Leo only screams with you,” and took another chug of his cup and finished the bitter beverage, “I told the Johnson’s to meet me by the formation at 9am. I’m gonna go in a few to scout the place out,” and walked towards the edge of the roof and climbed down going back inside. He put the cup in the sink and went to their room and looked for his wallet camera equipment and keys. When he went back to the living room Kili was already there and walked over to him and pecked his lips, “So this means you won’t be joining us?,” and pecked hi slips again.

Smiling, Kili pecked Fili back a third time. “No, I don’t think I’ll meet up with you. You’re right… Leo only screams with me around. I don’t want to ruin this photo shoot for you by disturbing your models.” Reaching out, Kili gripped Fili’s waist and drew him in close for a hug. He nuzzled Fili’s neck, his stubble rubbing against the tanned skin as he placed a soft kiss. “You think you can pick me up a pack of smokes on your way back though? The cleanliness of this place depends on your answer, so choose wisely.” He smirked and held his brother in a tight hug.

Fili gave Kili a very serious look, “Depending on the cleanliness of this place will you receive your first check,” and smirked back pecking Kili’s lips before scooting out of his hug, “Not gonna support your habits anymore, kiddo,” he said and walked towards the door, “But rest and take it easy,” he said as he opened the door, “I love youuuuuu,” he said and closed the door behind him. Heading down the stairs he went to his car and set his things down beside him as he settled in. Just then he received a text from Leo’s mom saying how excited she was for today and that they will be there on time. Fili smiled and drove towards the beach feeling good.

“Fuck,” Kili muttered to himself as his shoulders slumped. He had to figure out a way to get himself cigarettes if Fili wouldn’t buy them for him. Dan was his usual hookup, but obviously that was out of the question. Looking around the empty apartment with pursed lips, he groaned. There was so much to do before Raul and Gabe came by later and Kili quite honestly had no intentions of doing any of it. Pulling off his tank top, Kili trudged to the bathroom and decided on taking a shower to wake himself fully. The warm water caused him to groan as he turned, letting it cover his whole body. He grabbed himself and aimed towards the drain as he relieved his full bladder before washing off. With Fili out of the house, Kili took longer than normal in the shower, just enjoying the hot water and silence. After drying off, he slipped into a pair of boxer briefs and fell onto the bare bed, using his arms as a pillow as he drifted off for a quick nap. 

Since it was so early, the parking was nearly empty and he was to park the car near the formation. He took his camera and hung it over his neck as he wanted to take some test shots first. He stepped out of the car and walked towards the beach; the Sun was rising nicely and Fili took a few shots of it before having a small stroll near the shore. The beach at this hours in the morning was great, quiet, and soothing with the sounds of the ocean. Inhaling from the salty breeze he walked towards the formation and climbed up; when he reached the top he noticed the smell of pot immediately and sure enough there was someone in the formation already higher than the stars. With a sigh Fili went up to him and crouched to his level, “Hey, buddy, I’m gonna be shooting a family here in an hour so could you please do whatever it is you’re doing somewhere else?” he asked as nicely as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://surferverse.tumblr.com/


	71. Ch 71

Bringing the blunt to his lips, Dan rolled his eyes. He recognized the voice instantly and couldn’t help but smirk. “Well, well, well,” he drawled as he slowly looked over his shoulders, his eyes locking on Fili’s. “Look what the tide brought in.” Dan pulled himself to his feet and turned to face the photographer, his eyes narrowing in on him. With another drawn out motion, Dan took another hit of the pot and leaned in, blowing it out in Fili’s face. “The fuck you doing here, brah? S’that little fuck up of a brother here with you too? Cause Kili and I have a little unfinished business to attend to.” Dan took the final hit and flicked the blunt into the water. “Unless you came to take his place?”

Fili felt his blood drop from his body and a cold wash ran down his spine as his eyes recognized the cause of all his problems. He slowly stood up, feeling his palms sweat, “Don’t ever mention Kili again,” he said with a growl, “One more time…you fucking touch him /one/ more time,” and walked closer to him, “I’ll do more than just break your nose ass hole,” he glared at him, “You little son of a bitch…I should kill you now,” he said taking another step closer to Dan.

“You act as though I am some monster,” Dan cooed as he stepped closer to Fili. “Have you considered the fact that your precious baby brother isn’t as innocent as he may act?” With a smug smirk tugging at his upper lip, Dan reached out and ran his finger down Fili’s cheek. He could sense how upset the blond was and it only egged him on more. “What did he tell you, man? That I attacked him up on your roof? That it was all me in the car?” He chuckled and shook his head, taking another step in. “Kili was nearly /begging/ for it up on the roof. Oh, you should have heard the noises he was making up there when I grabbed his /cock/. Come on now, Fili. You aren’t jealous, are you? I have seen the way you watched me when Kili and I hung out. Do you wish it was you up on that roof with me instead?” Dan’s voice lowered to a seductive purr as he cupped Fili’s cheek.

Fili’s hands twitched listening to Dan speak so despicably of Kili and went stiff as soon as Dan’s hand reached his face. Glaring at his eyes, Fili leaned his head against Dan’s touch with a slight smirk curving his lips and then grabbed his hand and twisted it, “You got some fucking nerves,” he said behind gritted teeth making more pressure to his wrist, “I saw what happened in that car! You were gonna rape my brother you…son of a bitch!” and pushed him back, “You get the fuck out here before I fucking break you!! You keep pushing me and you’ll find me motherfucker!” he said already fisting his hands.

Dan laughed, shaking his head as he flexed his wrist. “Fili. Filiiii!” Brushing hair out of his face, he looked at Fili with a smile. “What is it you plan on doing to me, Fili? Maybe you’ll punch me? Call me some names that’ll make me run home to mummy in tears? Face it Fili, you’re powerless.” Dan took the few longs strides back to Fili that he lost when he was pushed back and gripped the front of the photographer’s shirt, pulling him close. “Kili got what he had coming to him. He’s a fucking tease, Fili. If you knew half the shit….” Pausing for a moment, Dan looked over Fili’s shoulder and smirked before pulling him in a pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

Just as quick, Fili yanked him away, “You crazy fucker!,” he growled, eyes wide with furrowed brow and wiping with the back of his hand where Dan kissed him, “You have no idea what I’m capable of,” he said shaking his head, “I will make you pay for what you did to Kili. Just you wait…” he panted his hands shaking as he wiped his mouth again, “Get out of my fucking sight!!” he yelled.

“Or what? Get out of your sight, or what? You seem to be all talk! Just like your fucking brother. Maybe you need to go home and talk to him.” Dan stood his ground, not a single plan on leaving quite yet. “How has he been since we quit talking? Has he hounded you for some pills? Maybe snuck out a night or two without you knowing? You don’t really know Kili.” Dan stepped forward once more, reaching out and stroking Fili’s side soothingly. “Maybe if you stopped and got both sides of the story before you jumped to conclusion. You have caught us twice, that doesn’t count everything you haven’t seen.” Bringing a small smile to his lips, Dan began to lean in once more, more cautiously this time.

Fili leaned his head to the side before Dan could reach him again with his lips, “Like I’m gonna talk about my brother with you,” he said and fixed his eyes on Dan’s; he was heavily breathing, ready to knock the boy unconscious now that he had him so close. But he allowed Dan’s touch to calm him and looked away as his breathing regulated. Closing his eyes he shook his head and slowly pushed Dan’s arm from him, “Ain’t got time for your mind games, boy, ” and looked at him, “Get out of my sight before I knock you off of this rock,” he said as calmly as possible.

Dan stared hard at Fili for a few minutes before rolling his eyes. “Whatever, Fili,” he muttered as he took a step back. The boy wasn’t an idiot; he knew what he wanted and would do just about anything dirty in the book to get it, but he also knew sometimes you just had to wait it out. Kili was a little easier for Dan to control, but he could tell Fili was going to be a problem, so with one last quick glace to the blond, Dan walked around him, angrily shoving his hands in his pockets. He walked off the walk formation, not risking a look back and as he passed a small family, he smiled sweetly. “He’s all yours,” Dan said in a calm tone, even ruffling the little boy’s hair as he passed.

When Fili looked back he got surprised to see the Johnson’s standing there and his cheeks flushed. When they walked towards him Mrs. Johnson frowned a bit, “Is everything ok, Fili?” she said as she motioned towards Dan, “Y-yeah yeah! Well, not really, he’s an ex friend of my brother’s that we’re having issues with. Urhm…sorry if you saw or heard anything out of the..norm,” he said and cleared his throat out of embarrassment. That fucker of a Dan, yet another reason to kill him. Mr. and Mrs. Johnson shook their heads dismissively and Leo walked up to him, “Hey there, champion! ” Fili said and lifted him up feeling loads of better already, “Well,” he said to the Johnson’s, ”Let’s get this session started!” and smiled at them.

Kili groaned through a stretch as he slowly rolled over. There was drool coating his cheek and half his face felt numb from falling asleep. He looked around the room, blinking several times as he tried to wake up a little more to make sense of anything. The bed was still stripped bare and Kili just could not grasp a concept of time, not knowing how long he had been out of it. As he slowly rolled out of bed, he scratched his belly and shuffled into the living room, glancing at a clock that showed it was barely past 10am. Kili still had plenty of time til he figured Fili would be home so he was in no rush. He poured the last cupful of cold coffee left over from hours ago and drank it down, cringing at the bitterness to it. As he turned and looked into the living room, he couldn’t help but sigh. The blanket fort was a pain in the ass enough to put up; Kili didn’t even want to think of pulling it down. But Fili was too adamant about Kili cleaning up, so he reluctantly began pulling it apart, keeping all the fabric bunched up in his arms. Kili actually laughed to himself at the thought of sitting there folding it all up, so he walked into the bedroom and dropped it all onto the bed and left it there as he began dressing. His outfit was pretty simple, black shorts and a red and black plaid button up. He pulled his hair back into a messy bun and made sure he had his keys before digging around in Fili’s sock drawer. With a grin, he pulled out a crumpled wad of cash and pocketed it, then slipped his feet into his boots, grabbed his mp3 player and walked out the door to go figure out a way to con a convenient store out of a pack of smokes.

“Aaannd got it!” Fili said as he snapped the final picture, “Leo finally looked on this one,” he chuckled as he reviewed the pictures. They finished just on time as well; the beach was a lot more crowded by then, “Aw Fili we don’t know how to thank you enough. It was so fun to do, right Leo? ” Miranda said with Leo still at arms, ” Fili smiled and shook his head, “It was a great pleasure to work with you all. We got some very lovely pictures, can’t wait to edit the album.” Just then Leo got fidgety and his mom set him down and walked over to Fili, “Let’s play in the water,” he said to him and made grabby hands towards him. Fili laughed and picked him up, “Well if your mommy and daddy don’t mind,” he said turning to them, “Hm, ok, but let me take his shirt off, he can stay in his pants,” Miranda said and took him to undress Leo, “There, well my husband and I will go to get some treats then. We’ll be back soon,” and they both waved as they walked out. Fili looked down at Leo, “Well let me take my shirt off too then to join the fun!” and when he did he wrapped his tank around his camera and set it on the sand, “Alright!” he said turning to Leo, “Race you to the shore! ” and both dashed to the waters.

Sucking in a deep breath, Kili shoved his hands into his pockets and walked into the gas station’s store. He got in line and waited nervously until he was next. “Can I help you?” The middle aged worker asked with a monotone voice. Kili looked up at him and smiled, “can I get a pack of Marlboro 27s?” The store clerk stared Kili up and down and sighed, “let me see some ID.” Kili’s heart began racing as he pulled his hands down and patted his pockets as though looking for it, “ah fuck! I must have left it at work! Dammit. Any way you can just take my word on it? The boss sent me to the bank and is expecting me /any/ minute now. Come on dude, I wouldn’t lie about something like this.” At the end of his spiel, Kili flashed a small smile and waited, feeling his palms begin to sweat. The clerk stared him down once more before sighing and grabbing the pack, “I’ll trust you this /once/. You better have ID with you next time.” After exchanging the wads of cash for his cigarettes, Kili shoved the pack into his back pocket and quickly left the store; a large smile threatening to split his face in two. He pulled out his nearly empty pack and lit up a cigarette for the walk home.

Fili and Leo laughed when a wave crushed them over, “Wipeout!” Leo yelled laughing clinging to Fili’s neck for safety. Fili chuckled standing up as steady as he could and walked out towards the shore when he saw Leo’s parents come by, “Look Leo, mommy and daddy brought you ice cream,” with a gasp Leo scrambled out of Fili arms and ran towards his mother. Fili followed smiling nodding at then both, “Well I better get going,” he said draining his dreads of the sea water, “Fili, thank you so much. Miranda and I can’t wait to see the pictures ready,” Mr. Johnson said handing Fili a check, “I’ll call you as soon as it ready,” Fili said reaching down for his…Fili’s eyes widen and scanned the ground as fast as he could, ”Where is it..?” he said looking further just in case, “What’s wrong, Fili?” Miranda asked, “My camera…someone took it!” he said still scanning around, “Aw no!” she said with a gasp, “Damn,” Mr. Johnson said shaking his head, “People can’t see others with nice things. You should make a flyer, maybe someone saw who took it or perhaps thought it was misplaced.” Fili slowly nodded with a frown, “Yeah. ..” and handed back the check, “Oh no, Fili,” he said, “Whatever happens you spend time and dedication with us. This is only for today’s work. We’ll give you the rest if the camera appears,” and smiled. With a sigh Fili nodded, “Well I better run back home. I’ll call if anything comes up,” and took off towards his jeep, shirtless cause the thief took his shirt as well.

Kili stood in the living room and looked around; the fort was gone and all that was left was to rearrange the furniture again. Keeping his ear buds in, Kili cranked up his music and sang along to Tokyo by The Wombats as he pushed the furniture back to its original spots. The kitchen didn’t look terribly messy, and Kili had forgotten about the pan in the oven, so he dropped a few flakes of food into the tank and went back into the living room. He threw himself back onto the sofa, lying on his back as he kicked his feet up onto the armrest. Closing his eyes, he sang along to the song and bopped his head in time to the beat, losing himself in relaxing. This job, Kili could get used to it.

Fili parked the jeep in front of their home and zoomed up the stairs; when he opened their apartment he saw Kili on the couch. He looked around their home, beside the fort being gone and the furniture back in its place the apartment looked pretty much the same, “Kili!” he called and walked around the apartment; their room a big mess and the bathroom was untouched. Fili went back to him shrugging his shoulders and pointed around, “What the hell man?” and leaned down and took Kili’s earplugs out, “The house isn’t cleaned! You didn’t sweep nor mop, the bathroom’s a mess, our room looks like a nuclear bomb exploded in there,” and then just sighed sitting down on the sofa and rested his forehead against a hand.

Kili sat up in an instant and started making excuses when he noticed Fili’s entire attitude was off. “Fuck, man. I didn’t think you wanted me to do all /that/! I just thought you wanted it somewhat decent in here!” With a scoff, Kili stood. “I’ll fuckin’ do it now. Don’t worry about it.” He started to walk off, but glanced back at Fili and noting how tense he was. “Something else on your mind?” Kili walked behind the sofa and reached out, grabbing Fili’s shoulders and gave a squeeze. “What was the point if giving you that massage if you were just gonna go get all worked up again over some cleaning?” He chuckled softly and started kneading the taunt muscles with his fingers.

Fili sighed into the comforting touch of Kili and reached his hand out to place it over one of Kili’s, “I’m sorry for yelling it’s just that…oh Kili, someone stole my camera at the beach for getting fucking careless!,” he said slapping his own thigh frustrated for doing such an idiotic move. His brow knitted more and swallowed hard turning to Kili, “There’s something else too…” he took a deep breath, “I met Dan at the rock formation this morning,” he bitterly said.

Jumping over the edge of the couch, Kili landed on his knees and instantly reached out to grab Fili’s hands. “You didn’t fight him again, did you?!” He pulled Fili’s hand to his face and examined his knuckles, letting out a sigh of relief when he found them undamaged. “Fuck, Fili…” He breathed out, shaking his head. He kept his hold on Fili’s hand and rubbed it with his thumbs. “Why the fuck did you see him? And what the fuck happened with your camera?!” Kili’s mind was spinning a mile a minute as he tried to process everything.

Fili squeezed Kili’s hands and shook his head, “I didn’t plan on meeting him. When I got to the formation he was already there high on pot,” then he sighed in annoyance, “The things that fucker said…talking to me as if I don’t know you. Blaming you for what happened!” he groaned, “He was all over me like a snake and then the Johnson’s caught us in the middle of it all. I’m sure that fucker saw then and continued the act,” he growled. “Then after the shooting was done, I went to play with Leo and lost the camera,” and looked down shaking his head.

“That camera is what is supposed to jump start your business, Fee…” Kili groaned and let out a deep breath. “I was going to put one of the pictures on the main page of your website.” He sat there in thought for a moment before quickly pulling back his hand. “Wait a second! What do you mean he was all over you?! What the fuck did he do, Fili?” Kili stood and towered over Fili, looking down on him with rage appearing on his features. “Did he touch you? Did he try something?”

Fili let out a puff of air; Kili was partly right, that camera meant his business, but worst of all in that camera Fili had many treasured pictures that meant the world to him, especially the ones that featured Kili. Looking up at him, he was hesitant to whether or not tell Kili what Dan did but hiding things was what started this all and they both promised to be honest and open to one another. With deep breath he nodded, “He touched my face and tried to kiss me…twice,” then thought for a moment, “He could tell I was jealous. But for the wrong reason,” and arched an eyebrow.

Kili shook his head, taking a step back and hitting his ankle on the coffee table. He stumbled slightly to keep from falling and stepped back again. “No he didn’t.” Kili stated in doubt, his eyes focused on Fili’s. “No, tell me he didn’t try to kiss you. Did he? Did he kiss you?” He swallowed hard and folded his arms over his chest, hugging his waist for comfort. The thought of /any/one trying to kiss Fili left a sick knot in his stomach, but Dan doing it made Kili want to hurt someone. He took another step back as his eyes glossed over with a dampness. With a whisper, Kili looked down. “Tell me he didn’t kiss you…”

Fili stood up and held Kili’s arms gently, “He didn’t. You think I’d let him? Come on Kili, I can’t even see him in paintings,” he looked at his eyes and saw the tears forming; obviously telling him that Dan did kiss the side of his mouth was of the question, at least for now, “Ki, listen to me. I love you and no one will take me away from you. I’m yours and you are mine,” he stated firmly, “No one will change that, ” he swallowed and cupped Kili’s chin lifting his face so he could see him, “He thinks I’m jealous of you. That douche thinks I want to be with him or something,” and sighed, “I think…that’s my way in. To get to him and know what his weakness is and when I learn whatever it is…Kili I won’t have mercy on him. I’m gonna make him pay for what he did to you,” and squeezed his arms.

Though Kili wanted to stay upset with the whole situation, a small smile formed at Fili’s promise. “He really thinks you want him?” He snorted softly and shook his hands free of Fili’s hold to hug him, settling his head against his chest. “You are way out of his league. Though, until recently, I would have guessed I was too. And you proved me wrong on that one.” Kili looked up and brushed his lips against Fili’s, lingering for a brief moment. “Whatever you do to him, I want in… I just want to land one good solid punch to middle of his face. At least one.” Grabbing Fili’s hand, Kili dragged him over to the sofa and pushed him down. He crawled into his lap, resting his knees on each side of him and began another gentle massage. “It’s going to take me months to rid you of all these fuckin’ knots,” he muttered as he increased more pressure.

Relaxing against the couch, Fili had a smirk tugging the corner of his lips, “I like hearing you talk like that,” and settled his hands around Kili’s waist, “It’s sexy,” and smirked giving him a light squeeze close to his behind, “His nose is rather weak. You can easily break it with a good jab and I’m gonna teach you how do it,” and leaned in to nuzzle his chest and rest his head there, “Just hug me, love. I wanna feel you close,” and hugged Kili’s waist. He felt so warm and good, so at home, very different from Dan who he felt nauseous with.

“You’ll finally teach me how to brawl properly?” Kili smiled as he slid his hands down Fili’s bare chest and then back up. They rested around his neck and he leaned forward, pressing himself against his lover fully. “I can scrap alright, I guess. But Dan… He’s a pretty decent fighter, believe it or not. I could never get him pinned down when we played around.” He sighed at the memory, wishing things never went sour between him and the guy. But seeing now who he truly was, Kili pushed the regret from his body. “I got lucky with Rob; caught him off guard and all.” Kili shrugged and sat back, keeping his hands where they were. “Did the thief run off with your shirt too?” He quirked his brow and frowned. “That color looked good on you.” With a quiet chuckle, Kili bent in and placed a quick kiss to the corner of Fili’s lips before sliding off completely. “I guess I’ll finish up the cleaning, then.”

Fili scoffed and crossed his arms, “Yeah, he did…or she, who knows,” after Kili kissed him he put his fingers over the corner of his lips frowning. Dan kissed him the same way and wondered if Kili picked it out from him; he actually thought of Kili when Dan kissed him there. With a shiver he pushed the though away and stood up, “Aw man, gotta make some fliers to put around see if any kind soul makes a miracle happen and gives back my camera. So many pictures in there. Fuck,” he said still at awe for his careless move, “I was such a moron,” he scolded to himself.

Kili began popping open the buttons on his shirt; he planned on wearing it later for the date night and didn’t want it to get all sweaty from cleaning. With slight hesitation, Kili looked up. “Fi, you deleted those pictures of me that I told you to, right? The ones from when you attacked me in bed?” There was nothing terribly revealing about them, but a stranger could easily take them the wrong way. If someone they knew happened to find the camera, Kili worried they might question the pictures as well. He slipped his arms out of the shirt and tossed it onto the sofa, standing with his hands on his hips as he looked at his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://surferverse.tumblr.com/


	72. Ch 72

Fili turned to him and sighed, “No…Why was I gonna do it? I love those pictures. That’s what has me on edge,” he said passing a hand through his dreads, “A camera I can replace, but the pictures I got there,” he shook his head lamenting, “I have you. The kids in my class. Me with Leo. The Johnson’s session…ugh! This is frustrating! I’m so mad at myself! ” he sighed, “Nothing I can do but those fliers. I’ll help you clean up,” he said turning to find a scrub and detergent to tackle the bathroom, something that he did a lot in the academy, ”Ki, fix our bed, please, ” he said rather down.

Seeing his lover so distressed had Kili’s heart dropping what felt like to his feet. There was absolutely nothing he could do but give Fili his space, something Kili was never any good at. He grabbed Fili’s shoulder before he had a chance to disappear into the bathroom and flipped him around to look at him. “Hey, don’t worry about it. I’m sure some nice family picked it up and is holding it for you. I’ll wake up extra early tomorrow and have posters made and spread throughout town before you even stir, alright? Don’t fret.” He smiled wide and bent in, kissing the blond softly before moving into their room. His smile quickly faded and he sighed, trying to convince himself what he said was true as he began sorting through the jumble of sheets and blankets so he could get their bed fixed properly.

Fili smiled lightly at his lover’s words; Kili always knew how to make him feel better. Entering the bathroom he stopped and put the things down; he jogged to their room and hugged Kili from behind as he was sorting their bed sheets, “Thank you, sweetheart,” and kissed the side of his neck, “This is why I fell in love with you, ” and kissed his shoulder before pulling away, “You’re the best,” and smiled going back to the bathroom ready to fight germs.

Kili grinned like an idiot as he stood there a little dumbfounded by Fili’s sudden attention. He brushed his fingers over the tingly spot where Fili had kissed him and let his eyes shut for a moment as he held onto the feeling of Fili’s strong arms around him. “Sure it wasn’t my perfect ass?” He called out playfully over his shoulder. Shaking his head, Kili stretched the sheet over the bed and smoothed out any wrinkles. He knew Fili preferred a more orderly way to things, having been stuck in the academy for several years, so Kili worked extra hard at making the bed perfect as he finished straightening up. When he walked out of the bedroom to tackle the sweeping and finishing up the rest of the apartment, he paused in the doorway to the bathroom and watched Fili clean with an amused smirk. “Nobody should make chores look so attractive,” he called out with a soft laugh before stepping away to finish his own work.

Fili laughed when he heard Kili, “Well, that is one of the /big/ reasons why I’m so attracted to you,” he called back. After scrubbing the toilet he stood up and looked at Kili by the door shyly chuckling, “Scrubbing toilets is where I got most of my muscles at the academy, ” and flushed the toilet to clean out the detergent. He then passed a cloth around the sink and arranged their things in a more orderly fashion and fixed the towels.

The image of Fili in his academy uniform stuck in Kili’s mind as he dug a broom out of the small closet by the door. The nights Fili managed to come home for a little, dressed head to toe in military style clothing left Kili lying awake at night wondering. And now with the same thoughts he used to have, Kili found himself standing there, holding the broom and staring at the wall. He cleared his throat and tried to ignore the way the uniform clung to his growing arms but found it difficult. Grabbing his mp3 player off the table, he shoved the ear buds into his ears and turned his music back on before jamming the device into his pocket. Kili swept around the apartment while singing under his breath, allowing himself to get lost in the song and deviate his mind from the arousing images.

After Fili considered the bathroom was conquered he headed out and stopped by the threshold as the sight before him caught his attention. Kili was sweeping but would stop every once in a while to lip sing using the broom stick as a microphone and close his eyes totally into the moment. With a stupid grin on his face, Fili leaned against the threshold and crossed his arms entranced by Kili’s performance. The way he would sway his ass and clean at the same time sent him to hornyville; he had a big urge to play house with Kili at that very moment.

Kili crossed his feet and spun, twirling several times during a guitar solo in his song. When his eyes snapped open and landed on Fili, he instantly stopped himself and nearly stumbled in the process. “I-I’m sorry, I swear I’m cleaning!” He instantly defended himself, dropping the broom to put his hands up in front of him. With a quirked brow, he studied Fili’s amused expression. “How long have you been watching me?” He asked, tilting his head to the side before bending down and grabbing the broom.

Fili chuckled lightly and walked over to him, “Long enough to want to cancel our little gathering and play house with my lover all night,” he playfully smiled when he reached him and hugged his waist with the broom between them, “Finish up in here and I’ll go downstairs to prepare the mop,” and pecked his lips, “You can go shower after you’re done. But don’t make a mess in there,” he warned squinting his eyes and pecked his lips one more time before heading out.

Kili was stuck on the thought of playing house as he hurried to sweep the collected dust and dirt into a dustpan. He dumped it into the wastebasket and wondered if Fili was getting as turned on as he was. Jumping up onto the counter, Kili clasped his hands together in his lap and swung his legs, kicking against the cabinets as he waited. It had been a while since they last had sex, and Kili was beginning to feel it. He resented himself for not being able to go through with it, no matter how badly his body wanted it. Fili had to be feeling it too… The sexual tension was quickly returning between them and now even the smallest glance would send butterflies to Kili’s stomach. He just wished he knew how to convince his mind to let him go through with it.

Downstairs Fili prepared the mop and all he could do was think about all the scenarios they could play. The one that turned him on the most was grabbing Kili from behind while he “cooked” and just bend him over their counter and ram into him while his name spilled all over Kili’s mouth. He jolted when he felt a splash of water on his foot as the bucket overflowed, he turned the hose off and headed upstairs. He just hoped Kili was in the shower, not wanting to make any awkward situation. When he went inside he raised his brow when Kili was sitting on their counter, “You’re not done yet?”

“No, I’m done.” Kili smiled softly as he hopped off the counter and approached Fili slowly. He stood in front of him, letting his hand reach out and grip Fili’s waist. He lost himself in the deep blues of Fili’s eyes and found himself licking his bottom lip as he bent in. Moistened lips found Fili’s as Kili kissed him slowly, keeping enough distance between their bodies to help combat the arousal building. Parting his mouth, Kili licked at Fili’s lips before pressing in past them, deepening the kiss he so desperately wanted to continue on the sofa.

Fili’s breathing began to hitch as their kiss heated up; he let go of the mop and held Kili’s head between his hands. His tongue rolled against his lover’s and his lips press hungrily on top of the other’s. He wanted this, Mahal, did he wanted it. His body ached for Kili’s attention and his hands desired to attend Kili’s; his groin wished to worship his lover’s heat and his heart was dying to love him like he deserved. But he pulled back pressing their foreheads together and panting over Kili’s lips. He wasn’t sure what to do; he wanted to continue more than anything in the world but he also didn’t want to create another meltdown to his beloved. Just then his cellphone rang and he swallowed hard, partly relieved, and let go of Kili as he searched for his phone in his pocket, “Hey Gabe,” he said lightly smiling at Kili and cupped his cheek, “Yeah…I’ll let you know when we’re done. ..alright…see ya,” and hung up, “You should go and get ready, sweetheart,” he gently said, “I’ll finish up here.”

Kili hid the disappointment behind a smile as he nodded. “I’ll see you in a little bit,” he murmured, sneaking one last kiss from Fili before walking off. When he stepped into their room, he let out a slight growl. Fili was only drawing things out to protect him, knowing damn well what will happen to Kili if they tried anything more. But the more Fili held back, the worse Kili felt about it. He was beginning to wonder if he’d ever be able to try anything more at the rate they were going. Digging through his dresser, Kili pulled out a clean pair of black boxer briefs and his black skinnie jeans, then slipped into the bathroom. While in the shower, he tried giving his half aroused cock a few tugs, but found it no use. He needed more, his hand wasn’t cutting it. Kili finished his shower in a slight pout and stepped out, drying his body before dressing his lower half. He ran the towel through his hair several times and brushed it once, then sprayed himself down with his body spray. His cock still refused to soften any and he palmed himself to help control it before stepping out of the bathroom.

Fili was finishing moping their living room when he saw Kili step out of the bathroom, “Careful, the floor is a bit wet in our room,” he called out gathering the mop and bucket. He dumped the dirty water outside and went back inside carefully making his way to their room to pick his things to shower. He looked over at Kili and wanted to say something to him but decided against it. He shyly smiled at him and made his way to their bathroom. He felt awful for not continuing their intimacy, but he felt like he was doing the right thing. Stripping out of his shorts and underwear his half awoken dick sprung out and he groaned stepping inside the shower; how long will either of them survive this he didn’t know.

A good majority of the floor was still damp when Kili walked around, and he took careful steps to avoid slipping. He pulled the new pack of cigarettes out of his back pocket of his dirty shorts before dropping them into his hamper, not wanting to piss Fili off by leaving them lying around like he normally would. Grabbing a lighter off his dresser, Kili walked out into the living room, pushing both items into his pockets. He pulled his shirt back on and began to button it up as he walked out of the apartment and took up his recently frequented spot on the roof. The cigarette did enough to calm him for the time being and he watched as the sun began hanging lower in the sky. His mind kept bringing him right back to Fili and the skittish behavior and distant love. He sighed as he took a long drag, hoping Gabe and Raul got there soon. Kili was about ready to just throw himself at Fili and a good distraction would be highly welcomed.

Fili stepped out of the shower and wrapped his towel around the waist; he tied his dreads in a low bun and sprayed his cologne. He stripped out of his towel when he walked into their room and noticed Kili gone; he figured he was up at the roof again and continued to dress. He sported his brown knee high cargos with a light yellow tank and wore his wooden beaded bracelets and rings. His shark tooth necklace couldn’t be left behind and decided to stay barefoot since their floor was cleaned. Then he picked up his phone and called Gabe to tell them they were ready, “Alright, bro. See you in fifteen minutes,” Gabe said and hung up. Fili went to their kitchen and checked on their wine bottle, it was nice and cool, so he took out four wine glasses from their cabinet and cleaned them.

Kili was standing on the edge of the roof, taking a drag off a cigarette when he heard a car pull into the driveway. He looked over his shoulder and squinted against the sun, finally making out the form of Raul in the driver seat. A small smile appeared on his lips and he dropped back down onto the roof, sitting so his feet were dangling off the edge. He figured he had a few more minutes to spare before the couple made their way upstairs, and a few more minutes after that for the greetings to get out of the way, so Kili took no rush in finishing his smoke. He kicked his legs back and forth absentmindedly as he thought about Fili, and how excited he was to train with him.

Fili was finishing drying the last glass when he heard a knock at their door; setting the glass down he headed to the door and opened, “Hey! I thought you said fifteen minutes,” he laughed giving Gabe their usual greeting hug, “Nah man, you know me I’m just bad with time,” Gabriel chuckled, “Well welcome to my home, come on in,” Fili said stepping aside and nodding a hello to Raul who nodded back, “Hey where’s Kili?” Gabriel said putting some grocery bags on the counter, “Ah, he’s up on the roof probably taking a smoke. Kili!” Fili called out as he poked his head out of the door, “So what’s this you got here?” he said pointing at the bags, “Well chef Raul here will cook us some fine Italian dish, right?” Gabriel said and Raul silently nodded again putting a box on the counter, “I brought my own pantry,” he stated before being asked, “Well,” Fili said looking at everything, “You’re gonna have to guide me through it all as I’ll be your co-chef. What are we making?” Raul looked at him unamused, “I know. And we’re doing pasta primavera,” he said starting to take the things out, “Oh. That’s not a difficult dish. I’ve had some before,” Fili said and regretted it from the look he got from Raul, “Not like how I do it, pal.”

Hearing his name, Kili took the last hit off his cigarette and flicked it away from him before striding over and jumping down from the roof. He opened the door and took a step in, watching the trio interact in the kitchen. A silly grin spread across his face as he shut the door with a quiet click before leaning back against it, folding his arms over his chest. Raul had such an unmistakable colder personality, but something about him intrigued Kili. From the years Fili and Gabe had been friends, Kili felt like he got to know the guy. Gabriel was pretty open about a lot of things and had a very outgoing personality, unlike Raul. The couple almost reminded him of him and Fili; not that Fili was such an antisocial jerk sometimes. But he was definitely far more reserved than Kili ever could be. Clearing his throat, Kili walked into the kitchen and flashed Fili a small smile. “What I miss?”

All three looked at Kili and Fili smiled back, “Ah, here’s the little dude!” Gabriel said going to Kili and ruffled his hair affectionately. Raul looked up from the bags and nodded slightly at him, “Sup, kid?” and went back into arranging his kitchen tools. Suddenly an awkward silence fell upon them as a small realization kicked in as to /why/ they were really gathered. It was like no one knew where to put their hands on except for Raul who had the perfect excuse to deal with his things. “Well,” Gabriel decided to break the ice, “Our lovely manly men here are gonna be good bitches and work in the kitchen while you and I,” and reached out to Kili taking his hand, “Manly men too, go to your room and decide what movie we’re gonna watch. So we’ll be back later,” “Hey,” Raul interrupted, “Take something to drink,” and offered him two cold beers they brought. Gabriel smiled at him as he took them and leaned in to peck his lips. Fili looked away blushing, so awkward to see his friend like that. As soon as both Gabe and Kili disappeared to their room, Fili looked at Raul with a smug smile, “I see you’re less tense from last we met. Did you get laid?”

Watching Gabe and Raul kiss made Kili smirk. He knew something was up between them at the carnival and wanted all the bragging rights with Fili after they left. He debated leaning in for his own kiss, but knowing how tense things have been between them, Kili figured he’d end up riding Fili on the counter and scaring off their poor company. So as he followed Gabe out of the kitchen, he turned and blew the faintest of kisses in Fili’s direction before disappearing into the bedroom. Kili instantly went and jumped into the middle of his and Fili’s larger bed, his cheeks warming knowing that Gabriel would make the connection as to why the previous to smaller beds suddenly became one large one. Folding his legs under his body, Kili picked at the skin around his fingernail and watched Gabe. “Fi says you want gangster, or a classic. And I’ll probably vomit on you if you force me to pick a classic. So keep that in mind when I say, I honestly don’t care what he watch.” He flashed Fili’s best friend a coy smile and shrugged.

Gabriel sat on one of the beds and chuckled when Kili said that, “You are something, Kili, ” and smiled, “Alright, but you see, there is this really fun game we could play when watching a movie,” and his smile turned into a playful one, “Whenever there’s a kiss in the movie you kiss your partner,” and then looked down, “I just want to make up for lost time with Raul,” he said feeling his cheeks burn a bit, “I was…very stupid to deny him,” and looked back at Kili with a shy smile.

The game did indeed sound like something Kili could easily win at, but he just wasn’t so sure if him and Fili would last through it for too long. Smirking, he leaned back against the headboard and brought his knees to his chest. “You just want to sit there and make out with him, don’t you? Well hey, don’t let Fili and I get in the way.” He shot Gabe a quick wink, suddenly liking the idea of the kissing game more and more. It /was/ a perfect excuse to kiss his lover, and Fili probably wouldn’t pull away… It would raise questions that would undoubtedly put a damper on the entire evening. Turning his attention back to Gabriel, Kili quirked a brow. “Why /did/ you deny him? Did you know he had feelings for you before you two… You know, got together?”

Gabriel looked away thinking and took the liberty to lay on the mattress opposite of Kili and stretched his legs up on the head board; he wasn’t wearing his beanie that day so his hair draped onto the bed like a dark sea, “At first I didn’t,” he began after a deep sigh, “See, we grew up in different houses, and then when we were grown decided to live together. After some time…things were getting awkward between us. Tensions were building; Raul would get upset with my friends and he hated my ex girlfriend to no end,” and laughed a bit at the memory, “When she left me…I was so upset and then Raul spilled his heart out at me and offered his love to me. He’s so bad with timing,” he chuckled and looked at Kili, “When he said that to me I got scared because /I/ felt something but I denied myself and him eventually. We are brother’s and that’s not right, I told myself,” and shook his head, “I was very stupid and things escalated between us and I coward. I ran away and came into this town,” he smiled and looked at Kili, “I was really dumb and that idiot waited for me,” he felt his eyes water and covered them, “Ok, enough of me,” he laughed off, “Tell me about you, little brother. “

Kili chuckled when Gabe mentioned the tension. It was an all too familiar feeling with him, so he understood completely. When asked about him, Kili let out a deep sigh and began picking at frayed strings on his pants. “This is so weird to talk about,” he said nervously with a forced laugh. “Fili and I, we uh… We were always extremely close… Nearly inseparable until Fili was sent off to the academy. There’s always been that spark between us, now that I look back on it.” Letting his gaze drop, Kili drew small patterns on his kneecaps as he thought. “When we ran and came here, that’s when I started to really pick up on my feelings. Fili had them before. He, uh—” Kili thought back to the night Fili confessed about grinding against him as he slept. “He’s known a lot longer than I’ve known. But it wasn’t until after all this Dan stuff… Until recent events did feelings come out. We had been at each others throats for days and I honestly thought we were finally growing apart. But then he wrote this letter to me, confessing everything. I thought he had found out somehow about my feelings and was mocking me for it.” Kili laughed softly and shook his head. “I may have confronted him angrily about it and then it just happened… We kissed. I dunno, things just make more sense now, you know? It’s like, all these years of mixed emotions and not knowing where I belonged. I know now. It’s with Fili… Even if society will never accept it, it’s enough for me.”

Gabriel smiled warmly at Kili, especially when he mentioned about the kiss part, “I know it’s weird to talk about. Hell I mentally prepared myself for this moment. But you certainly speak with more guts than I,” he smiled, “I wish I had that frame of mind sooner. I always knew my bond with Raul was special the instant we met and he did too. And that kiss…” he chuckled and covered his face again, “Ok ok,” he looked at Kili again, “It’s very nice to have someone to share this with,” and lazily reached an arm closer to him, “So let me ask you again, little brother, how are you feeling?” he asked softly. In the kitchen, Raul was dicing some vegetables and Fili turned on his laptop, “You listen to jazz, pal?” Fili asked and Raul looked up and nodded with a small shrug. Fili put on some mellow jazz and went over to the kitchen and served to wine glasses and handed one to Raul. After a brief moment of silence, Fili cleared his throat, “So, for how long?” he asked and Raul side glanced him for a moment, “How long what?” “When did you knew about your feelings for Gabe?” Raul stopped chopping and turned to Fili, “Always,” he simply answered and went back to chop. Fili nodded with a small smile, “Yeah,” he said taking a sip from his wine, “Me too.”

Furrowing his brow, Kili looked down at Gabriel and shrugged. “Didn’t Raul force two beers on you?” He asked nervously, trying to change the subject. He saw that Gabe had set the bottles on the edge of the bed, so he leaned over his body to grab one. Using his shirt, he popped off the cap and brought it to his lips, drinking steadily from it. Gabe’s eyes remained focused on him, so he sighed and rested the bottle in his lap. “You want the truth? Or something that’ll make you feel better…” Kili blinked several times and with a deep exhale, caught Gabriel’s eyes. “I’m sure Fili told you what happened… He seems to have no filter on his mouth. Honestly though? I’m falling apart. I’m trying to keep myself together for Fili, and try not to act as though anything happened, but I just can’t… My mind won’t let me. It’s like, I try to be with Fili, but the moment I—” Kili’s cheeks flushed deeply and silenced himself with a drink of his beer. “I don’t know what to do,” he finally admitted with a whisper.

Gabriel took his beer and sat straight looking at Kili, “He did tell me, Kili,” he said, “But don’t hold it against him. If Fili told me it was because he is really worried for you,” and scooted closer to him, “It wasn’t so hard for me to tell what was going on between the two of you. Fili is exactly like Raul in that department. Oh man, you should have heard him when he told me what happened with you and that…piece of shit,” he said looking at Kili’s eyes, “I never heard that man sound so distressed. Please understand him, he is as much as involved in this situation as you, and he felt like he was hitting a wall,” he sighed and smiled lightly, “Our big brother’s, they only want to love and protect us. I remember when I was dating my ex, ugh, Raul hated her not because he was jealous, although that was a big reason, but he just knew she wasn’t right for me. Of course, I never listened and when she left me after I proposed to her…Raul was there ready to give his love to me and I pushed him away,” he shook his head, “I know our circumstances are different and it’s completely normal that you feel this way. Kili what you went through was major and it takes time to heal from this. But here is something you should think about. The one thing Raul has always given me from the moment we met as kids, was a sense of safety. When we became intimate for the first time…,” he shyly smiled, “I felt so safe in his arms, so at home, so loved, so right. That’s what he always wanted to give me and now that he is, I never want to let go of that,” and reached out to touch Kili’s hand, “Fili loves you to no end, Kili. If there’s anyone in this world that wants nothing but the best for you, it’s him. His biggest reason to live is you; he made it his purpose to love and protect you for the rest of his life. I know you know that. You just have to remember that you are with Fili. Dan is not Fili,” and rubbed his thumb over Kili’s hand.


	73. Chapter 73

Kili could feel tears pricking behind his eyes as Gabe’s words sunk in. He listened with great intensity, not once breaking Gabe’s gaze. “I know he’s not Dan.” Kili choked back a cry and quickly looked away. He swallowed the lump in his throat with a swig of beer, his hands trembling as he brought the bottle back down. Sucking in a deep breath, Kili decided to give in and let Gabe in on the secret he had been holding back since the whole Dan incident went down. “When Dan was trying to get me to fuck him, something happened.” A sick swirl picked up in his stomach, but he couldn’t stop now. He trusted Gabe, and knew if his friend decided to tell Fili, it would only be in order to help them. But Kili needed to get it off his chest. “He touched me,” Kili whispered, unable to look up at Gabe, shame washing over him. “And I didn’t want it, please believe me when I say I didn’t want it. But, something happened… I, uh,.” He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck, instantly regretting even bringing this subject up. Him and Gabriel had never been /this/ open with each other, but Kili felt safe with him. He knew Gabe would never pass judgment or laugh at him. “I got hard, ok? I, fuck… I didn’t mean to, I don’t even know why it happened, but it did. And now, whenever Fili and I are together, and it happens again, it’s like I’m instantly thrown back into that night… Dan is right there, touching me. I feel guilty, like I betrayed Fili. Cheated on him I guess… And that’s all I can think about when Fili wants to do something.” Kili was rambling by now and he only paused to drown his rising emotions with some more beer. “He deserves someone so much better than me,” he finally sighed, feeling as though a heavy weight had been lifted off of his chest.

Gabriel listened to Kili and his lips pressed together hearing what that excuse of a human being did to him. He took his hand firmly into his and gave it a squeeze, “Kili listen to me,” he said seeking to lock his ocean blue eyes with the coffee colored ones, “What that bastard did, is solely his fault. /You/ did nothing wrong. Your body simply reacted the way it naturally does when its being touched in sensitive regions. I believe you didn’t want it and Fili does too. You didn’t cheated on him, you were being forced upon,” and took the liberty to stroke one of Kili’s tears away, “But remember this Kili, the way Dan touched you could never be compared by Fili’s touch. Dan’s touch was forceful and full of rage trying to take something that you wouldn’t give him because /you/ didn’t want it to. Because, Kili, you /are/ loyal and faithful to Fili. Don’t torture and deny yourself from Fili’s love and protection. When you get hard when you’re with Fili it’s because /he/ is making you feel good and your body wants it and you do too. You two love each other so much, it’s so easy to see,” he smiled warmly at Kili and stroked his hair soothingly, “Let Fili erase Dan, when you feel that you’re ready. But don’t beat yourself for that boy, who clearly has a distorted vision of life. You are blessed to have people around that genuinely love you, myself included and Raul believe it or not,” he chuckled softly, “I’m sure that kid is just envious of what you have and wants to take it from you. So don’t let him, ok?”

“Ok,” Kili agreed with a smile. He lunged forward on the bed and pulled Gabe into a tight hug. Reaching up with one hand, he brushed away several fallen tears and let out a soft laugh. “Fuck, I need a cigarette so bad right now.” Kili never once stopped to think that what happened in the car could have been a natural thing… He had spent this entire time convincing himself he was in the wrong and that he allowed himself to get hard. But Gabriel was right. Again. Kili didn’t want it. It was the last thing he wanted. The only touch Kili craves is Fili’s, and the only one that he could ever get pleasure from. His body was simply reacting naturally to being touched. Kili felt a sense of relief flood through him, and it was as if a light flicked back on in his mind. “Want to join me? I mean, we don’t have to talk about such heavy things.” Brushing away the last few tears, Kili stood and finished his beer. As he walked out of the room, he cleared his throat to make sure his voice was back to normal and approached the kitchen. He watched Fili fussing with Raul’s instructions and stepped up behind him, his arms wrapping around Fili’s waist as he pulled him back. “I love you,” he murmured in Fili’s ear before placing a lingering kiss on his neck. Kili smiled wide and gave him a quick squeeze. “I’m going outside for a second. I’ll be right back.” With a final kiss, Kili broke away from him and stepped out the front door.

Fili blushed and looked back to see Kili go, “O-ok…I love you too…,” he said a bit confused by Kili’s action but then Gabriel came by and pecked Raul’s lips, “I’ll be with him outside,” and looked at Fili giving him a smile and a reassuring touch on his shoulder and went out after Kili. Fili then knew that they spoke and that it went well; Fili smiled to himself relieved. “Hey, did ya know that kid back at the carnival called your brother a cock tease?” Raul said slicing some onions into very tiny pieces. Fili gave Raul a face and sighed, “Yeah I know. That’s the general rumor going around Kili’s school,” Raul scoffed, “Bunch of little fuckers is what they are. We can burn the place down with all of them in it ya know. Make it look like an accident. It ain’t hard.” Fili chuckled lightly and shook his head, “Nah, they just followed what that son of a bitch said,” and his face got serious as he busied himself slicing a sausage, “Raul what would you do if they called Gabe a cock tease?” “Chop their balls and make them eat it,” he quickly answered taking a swig from his wine and Fili nodded, “Thought so.” Raul looked at him, “You don’t believe that fucker, do you?” he said raising an eyebrow, “No! Of course not,” Fili said and fiddled with the sausage, “Good,” Raul said and looked over the stove to check on the pasta, “‘Cause that kid was really hurt when he said that to him. It’d be awful for him to even think you thought it too,” Guilt immediately washed over Fili and stopped what he was doing. Raul noticed and turned to him, “That kid, I can tell he really loves you. Don’t let that ass shit tell you otherwise,” and moved to drain the pasta, “I won’t…” Fili whispered with a small smile.

“You know, you and Raul were being totally obvious at the carnival.” Kili looked to Gabe with a raised brow and a playful smile. “And that little mind trick with the straw? That’s stooping to my level, bro.” Sitting on the edge of the roof, Kili looked back out over the ocean. The sun had begun setting, giving the sky a beautiful warm array of oranges and reds; all of which reflected off the ocean in a mesmerizing way. Kili made a mental note to make Fili come up there with him for a little romantic make out session once or twice. Wrapping his lips around the filter of the cigarette, Kili inhaled a steady stream of smoke, and slowly blew it out of his nose. “Were you guys already a couple that night? Fili told me a little bit, but you know how he is when it comes to relaying information. I pretty much got a ‘yeah we fucked’ and that was the end of the conversation.” He shrugged and took another hit, swinging his legs out in the air.

Gabriel blushed sitting down next to Kili, “/We/ were obvious? Pfft, look who’s talking Mr. Clings to his brother every time he wins a prize for him, eyes his brother up while he throws ping pong balls at fish, threatens to kill me if my brother wins big teddy bear,” he laughed and looked to the horizon loving the view, “No, we weren’t. Things did happened before but nothing above a kiss and some caresses; that’s why I did that stupid thing with the straw,” he chuckled and then smiled, “We made it official that night, afterwards though,” and shyly looked at Kili, “But /you/ guys were, right? Yeah, I mean why else would you run off to the jeep after a nice romantic ride on the Ferris wheel,” and playfully smirked at Kili. 

“Well this is just about ready,” Raul said slicing some cheese over the pasta, “All we need is to put this baby in the oven,” he said turning around and opened the oven, “What…the…fuck…” he said as he slowly took out a pot of pasta. Raul’s face contorted as he saw the over cooked pasta all burnt at the bottom and mushed together all dry and, “Gross!” he growled and even gagged, “Where the fuck is the trash?” he yelled at Fili who was confused, “What is it?” and looked at the pot, “Oh…” “Where fuck is it?!” Raul yelled again searching around, “Here, here, man chill,” Fili said pointing to his side and Raul just as fast threw the pot in there, “Hey!”Fili protest, “You’re better off…trust me. I did you a favor,” Raul said and shut the lid of the bin.

With a deep blush, Kili snorted. “Yeah, we were official by then… Had been for a little while now. Things were, well. Things have been kind of tense between us since the night Dan tried to, you know.” He let his gaze drop and he looked down at the ground. “On the Ferris wheel, things just felt right between us again. It happens at random, but luckily its been happening more often. Anyways. That’s not the point. We went back to the jeep to just cool off, you know? Didn’t really want to walk around the carnival with wood.” Kili laughed again and flicked his cigarette to the ground. “You think your brother killed mine yet? He seemed rather against Fili at the carnival.”

Gabriel looked at Kili with a skeptical look, “Air. Right,” and chuckled shaking his head, “Nah, Raul was just jealous of Fili when he learned of his existence. But all of that is settled now, especially after our first night together, ” and kicked his legs, “That’s why I wanted them to cook together. I’m sure they’re bonding right now like us,” and draped and arm over Kili’s shoulder looking ahead. 

“Dude! You owe me a new pot man!” Fili yelled pointing at the trash bin, “Mother fucker I saved your life! Whoever did that shit deserves the death row! /You/ owe me your life!” Raul retaliated as he put his pasta in the oven.

“What was he jealous of exactly? Did he think you and Fili were hooking up or something?” Kili snorted softly and brushed fallen strands of hair from his face as the evening air whipped around them. “Which, as far as I know never happened?” Looking back at Gabe, Kili raised a brow. He blinked a couple times and shook his head, holding back a fit of laughter. “No, no of course nothing happened.” With wide eyes, his attitude sobered. “No offense or anything! Fuck, nah I just meant because he would have said something! I think he would have?” Pursing his lips, Kili looked down. “I think we should go in before they bond /too/ much.”

Gabriel chuckled shaking his head, “He did thought we had something, again, he’s very jealous,” and raised an eyebrow, “But no, nothing has or ever will happen between us. Just an honest and clean relationship. Except that one time while we sparred his hand landed on my groin, but he retracted as if I had barb wire there or something and apologized to no end,” and smiled at Kili as he stood up, “Yeah, let’s check on them.” They both climbed down the roof and when they entered the apartment, Fili and Raul were arm wrestling, “What the fuck are you two doing?” Gabriel asked, “Hnng …he threw..away…my…pot!” Fili said behind gritted teeth as he pushed Raul’s arm to the left, “It’s…garbage!” Raul responded giving him the battle. Gabriel rolled his eyes, “You two are morons,” and tickled Raul’s side making him falter and Fili took the chance to pin his arm, “Doesn’t count,” Raul spat and looked at Gabe, “There was shit in that pot! Disgusting pasta,” he and growled looking at Fili’s victorious smile, “Well that pot wasn’t yours to throw away, anyway. Just give him yours and buy a new one later,” and brushed a hand over Raul’s hair, “Fine..” Raul sighed, “Dinner’s almost ready,” he said.

With a proud smirk of his own over Fili’s win, Kili caught his brother’s eye. His heart swelled and caught in his throat, causing his palms to feel clammy and a shy smile to tug at his lips, so he quickly looked away. Raul was ranting and raving about the pot he forgot to clean, and he quickly felt embarrassment coloring his cheeks. Ducking his head, he took a few steps back and mumbled about using the bathroom. Raul scared him in a way and he didn't want that anger turned on him, even though he knew Raul would never hurt him. After slipping into the bathroom, Kili shut the door with his foot and stood in front of the toilet. Leaning with one arm against the wall in front of him, he relieved himself and let out a deep sigh. His emotions were running wild and all he wanted was a good cuddle and make out session with Fili. Kili was more than thankful to have had the conversation with Gabe, and was left with a new sense of hope, but he really just needed some decent alone time with his lover. Kili tucked himself back in and flushed the toilet, then started washing his hands. He took his time, not quite ready to go and face Raul yet, so he bent in and splashed water on his face.

Fili kept glancing at the bathroom’s door wanting for Kili to come out; he could sense Kili acting different with him, but in a good way and he was dying to be with him. It was like falling in love all over again and it was thrilling him, “So, you two picked out a movie?” he asked seeing if he could act casually with the cuddling couple in his kitchen. Gabriel was hugging Raul’s waist like a koala, Fili chuckled looking at him giving him a sly look which Gabe tried to ignore, “No, not really. But I’ll let him decide and watch something he’ll like,” and smiled back at him knowing what his look meant. It was awkward but nice to see each other with their respective one and it sure was a surprise to have their best friend go through the same situation with their sibling; it only made their friendship stronger. Moreover, Fili knew Gabriel could reach out to Kili in a way that he could not and from what he’s seen, Gabe made a good job, “Thank you,” Fili mouthed to Gabriel to which he smiled wider and nodded as his “You’re welcome.”

Drying his hands off on his pants, Kili let down his hair and shook out any tangles before running his fingers through it. He pulled it over to one side, letting the ends hang over his shoulder. One thing Kili loved was when Fili played with his hair, and enjoyed it even more to have it tugged on while kissing him. Kili could still taste the cigarette on his breath and gave his teeth a quick brushing, leaving a minty hint to his tongue; Fili really hated the taste of cigarettes. Giving himself one more lookover in the mirror, he walked out of the bathroom and approached the kitchen. Gabe and Raul were holding each other and Fili was standing there somewhat awkwardly, so Kili walked in front of him and rested his hands on his waist. “Hey,” he said softly, ignoring the piercing gazes on the back of his head. Feeling his insides catch fire, he tipped his head to the side and leaned in to kiss his brother gently.

Fili felt his stomach flutter and a warm wave washed over him as he closed his eyes when their lips gently pressed. The kiss was different; it felt different. No. It wasn’t different, it was familiar. It was shy yet confident, tender but heated, innocent yet playful, with lust but with love. Lots of love. Exactly like when they first kissed. Exactly like Kili’s kiss. Exactly like their kiss. Fili’s heart skipped rapidly and his hand trembled as he placed it on Kili’s waist. Gabriel and Raul shamelessly stared at them; Gabe had a wide smile and tried to cover it with his mouth to prevent himself from a laughing fit whenever he gets too excited or nervous. Raul rolled his eyes and mouthed an “Oh my god…” and quietly smirked when Gabe nudged him. Fili reluctantly pulled back as soon as their tongues decided to caress each other and pushed his forehead against Kili’s, “Hey,” he softly said back with a wide smile on his lips and his eyes practically had “I love you” written on them as he gazed at Kili’s. Raul loudly cleared his throat as he and Gabe made their way out of the kitchen arm in arm, “It got so hot in here,” Gabe said playfully, “We’re just gonna move to the living room. Don’t mind us,” and finally let out a chuckle.

Keeping his grip on Fili’s waist, Kili turned his head and waited until Gabe and Raul sat on the sofa before turning his attention back to Fili. He felt the addicting warmth flood his system and if he wasn’t so deeply in love with Fili, he’d gladly kiss Gabe for helping to bring the feeling back. With his eyes settled on Fili’s mouth, Kili smiled wide. “Smells good in here,” he said to break the silence, instantly giggling at his stupid attempt. He glanced over his shoulder to make the sure other couple was content in doing their own thing before hopping up onto the counter. He reached forward and grabbed the front of Fili’s tank, pulling him in close. “Come here.” He grinned as his lips found Fili’s once more, picking up where they left off when Fili pulled back. Kili had to battle the insane amount of butterflies attacking his stomach and the goofy grin kept coming back, but he had Fili again, in a way he wasn’t able to have since Dan stepped in and nearly ruined everything for them.

For the moment, Fili decided to forget they have company and gladly opened his mouth to receive his lover. He snaked his hand behind Kili’s neck and leaned him lower, tilting his head to the side, to deepen the kiss. His whole body tingled with a mix of joy, lust, happiness, love, excitement; it was overwhelming. His Kili was back and he wanted to love him. Their kiss was barely a prelude to what was coming and he knew it; their love had reached a level he never thought could top what they already had. Now, more than ever, he knew they were unbreakable. Their tongues twisted like they’ve missed each other for centuries and so did their lips. But after a while he pulled back to look at Kili’s eyes all flushed and panting, “I love you so much, sweetheart. I love you so much,” and held Kili’s head between his hands.

Kili was breathing heavily as he locked his gaze on Fili’s. His brother had the same desperate look in his eyes and he couldn’t help but dip in for one more kiss. It took a lot of strength within him to pull back, but he didn’t want to keep their guests waiting alone in the living room. Though, Gabriel did mention he wanted to make up for lost time….. Kili shook the thought from his head and pecked Fili’s lips several times, unable to keep away from him. His fist still had a tight grip on the blonds tank that didn’t seem to want to loosen. “I love you too, Fi,” Kili breathed out, swallowing hard as he fought past yet another urge to capture Fili’s lips. “Fuck, I’m so sorry I ever lost track of that.” He slid off the counter and was pressed against it by Fili’s body. Risking one more kiss, Kili moved his hand from Fili’s chest and held the back of his neck, moaning softly into his mouth before pulling away with a pout. They still had dinner and a full movie to sit through before Gabe and Raul would even begin to leave and it left Kili a little whiney. He wanted, needed Fili all to himself, now more than ever. But knowing what he had planned, it’d be well worth the wait.


	74. Chapter 74

When Kili pulled back, Fili kept leaning in seeking for more but then gained his wits when he remembered they had visitors. He panted looking at Kili and fixed himself to hide his erection; that kiss, Kili’s needy demeanor and words let him know Kili was ready for him. At least he prayed that was the case. Calming down he smiled at him and hugged his waist, “Don’t apologize, Ki. I’m the one who should be asking for your forgiveness, for my moment of doubt,” and looked at his lover’s eyes, “Do you forgive me?” he asked.

Kili’s chest was rising and falling heavily as he worked to control his breathing. He could feel Fili’s bulge pressing against his thigh and it was doing nothing but fueling his own lust. He shook his head quickly and smiled, his teeth biting the corner of his lip. “Of course I forgive you,” Kili whispered, unable to hide back the smile. “Of course I fucking forgive you.” Trembling hands reached up into Fili’s dreads as Kili pulled his lover in once more for another kiss, moaning Fili’s name before their lips even met. The growing desire inside him was almost enough to have Kili cum without so much as a touch, so he quickly pulled back and stepped away from Fili’s body. He was panting hard, bent over slightly with his hands on his knees, looking down at the ground. His cock was nearly throbbing in his pants and if Gabe and his own lover weren’t there, he’d more than gladly let Fili bend him over the counter and drive into him. “Fuck.” Kili opened the fridge and grabbed a beer, using the edge of the counter to pop of the cap before drinking nearly half the liquid in one go. It served to help calm the trembling and his pounding heart, but his erection remained fully visible. Turning his back on Fili for a brief second, he unbuttoned his pants and reached in, fixing himself so it wasn’t as noticeable and took another drink.

Fili watched Kili and couldn’t help but chuckle, he was well aware what he was doing and knew right then that dinner was gonna be long and torturous for the both of them. He grabbed his and Raul’s wine glasses and refilled them and poured some on the other two glasses for Gabriel and Kili, “Take it easy with the wine,” he said to Kili noting the beer in his hands, “I don’t want you drunk tonight, ” he said and gave him a smirk. Soon the oven rang letting everyone know that dinner was ready, “Is it save to go in there?” Gabe called out, “Raul only wants to grab the pasta and doesn’t want any unwanted surprises.” Fili chuckled shaking his head, feeling a bit embarrassed, “Yeah, it’s safe. Help me out here,” and then the other couple made their way in. Raul rolled his eyes as he walked in grabbing his oven mitts and gave Kili a small smile as he leaned down opening the oven, “Mmm, bella,” he muttered looking at the pasta and followed Gabriel and Fili out of the kitchen and set the pan on the table, “That’s how pasta’s suppose to look like,” Raul said to Fili who frowned, “I know how to cook! I didn’t-” and shut himself not wanting to throw Kili under the bus, “Can we just eat?” he said instead, “Gladly!” Gabriel said grabbing the plastic plates and began to serve.

At the table, Kili was glad he opted to sit across from Fili. With the burning desire still settled deep within him, he knew he’d have a difficult time keeping his hands to himself under the dinner table. With one arm resting in his lap, Kili pierced one of the noodles with his fork and brought it to his mouth to eat it. He tried to stay involved in the small dinner talk, but found his mind focusing solely on Fili. His eyes stayed glued to his lover as he ate, and he shifted uncomfortably as his hand brushed against his still solid hard on. A small groan fell from his lips and a dark red filled his cheeks. With wide eyes, he turned to Raul and grinned. “S’the best fuckin’ pasta I’ve ever tasted,” he complimented before shoveling a large bite in to silence himself. It wasn’t a lie; the pasta was rather delicious. But Kili was too wound up and anxious for what was to come later that he wasn’t allowing himself to enjoy it properly. Dropping his fork, he reached out for his wine glass and took a small sip; his eyes landing on Fili’s once more.

“What? Your camera got stolen? Damn, Fili, what do you plan on doing now?” Gabriel asked as he took a sip from his wine, “Well, Kili and I plan on doing some fliers and just hope someone makes a call. If nothing happens well I’m gonna have to make a sacrifice and get a new one. What aches me are the pictures that I can loose,” Gabriel nodded in sympathy and continued to eat and Fili took the chance to glance at Kili and wink at him knowing how he’s been eyeing him all this time. “Well,” Raul said looking at Fili, “If you ever need any help for that new camera I can lend you some money for it. Just let me know and we can work how you can repay me after, ” and casually continued to eat. Fili was awestruck at Raul’s offer, he would never expect this from him, “Uhm…thanks,” he said and Raul smirked, “Don’t get any dumb ideas. I only said it cause ya need to care for this kid here,” and motioned his head towards Kili. Gabriel smiled and shook his head, “His heart’s in the right place don’t worry,” he said to Fili, “And I second his offer, Fili, count with us if you need anything. We’re Italians and we love to make offers you can’t refuse,”   
Fili chuckled and smiled at him, “Thanks brotha.” Gabriel then sighed and stood up, “Well on that note, I’d say we call it for the night. After hearing my lovely brother speak like that, I suddenly had an urge to skip to dessert,” and playfully smirked at Raul who stood up without a second thought, “Let’s get the fuck outta here,” he muttered answering to Gabe’s mating call, “I’ll pick my things later. You better fucking take care of em till then,” he warned Fili walking to the door, “I will,” he said and stopped Gabriel before he walked out, “Gabe…thanks, I really mean it,” Gabriel turned to Fili and held him by shoulders, “You two deserve happiness,” and they hugged tight, “Sorry for leaving you with the mess but I’m very sure you guys want to skip to dessert too,” and chuckled waving goodbye at Kili and left.

With the others suddenly gone, Kili sat at the table nervously. He knew he was ready for what was inevitably about to happen, and he kept repeating Gabe’s advice in his mind like a personal mantra. But a part of him couldn’t help but worry that maybe, just maybe, he tricked himself into thinking he was ready. Kili could tell by the look in Fili’s eyes that Fili wanted this just as badly, if not more, than he did. To work him up like this and suddenly not be able to continue, it would only further twist the knife in both their backs. Pushing the uneaten pasta around his plate with his fork, Kili’s leg began twitching. He reached for the wine, taking a steady sip to clear the taste of dinner from his mouth before standing and walking up towards Fili. He studied his face for a moment, smiling softly before leaning in and pecking his lips. “That went better than I would have thought,” he chuckled. “I like Raul, he’s growing on me.” Kili’s mind began working against him, quickly backtracking the progress he had made with Gabriel. Desperate to hold onto it, he grabbed Fili’s neck and pulled him in roughly for a kiss, their teeth and lips clashing. Fili’s lips quickly brought him back to where they were in the kitchen and Kili grinded against them, holding Fili in place as he moved his mouth to his neck. Teeth nipped at Fili’s skin while he sucked hard in several spots, pooling the blood underneath the surface and marking him.

Fili growled at the delicious assault on his neck and his hands quickly made grab for Kili’s ass; squeezing them with pure desire and pulling him in to grind their heated groins together. He then picked Kili by his legs and wrapped them around his waist; their lips never parted as he made their way to their bedroom. Reaching their bed he crawled on his knees and settled Kili on his lap, holding him firmly with an arm around his waist and his other hand behind his neck. Their kiss was thirsty with pent up desires and Fili was aware of that; even though Kili was carrying himself more confidently now, he still had his reserves. “Kili…” he said between kisses, nipping on his bottom lip and sucking it, he pulled back and locked his eyes with his lover’s panting onto his lips, “Are you sure..?” he had, needed, to ask, “I don’t want to pressure you,” and gently caressed one of his cheeks.

A nod was the only form of response Kili could manage. He could feel his heart pounding in his ears as the world drained away from them. In that moment, it was only him and his lover. Nothing was about to penetrate their world and ruin anything. With hands still shaking, Kili pulled back and began sliding each button of his shirt out of the fabric, letting it fall open and expose his chest. He quickly pulled his arms free and threw it down to the ground. He leaned in and kissed Fili hard, his tongue instantly seeking Fili’ in a heated passion while his hands began fumbling with Fili’s pants.

That was all Fili needed to continue without worry; he opened his mouth and his tongue gladly clashed against Kili’s and his teeth grazed the sensitive skin of Kili’s lips. He briefly pulled back and got rid of his shirt, throwing it to the side and leaned in to attack Kili’s neck. He pampered it with wet kisses and subtle nips until he latched to a spot and made his mark on his lover’s skin; his hands roamed the exposed back, scratching and grabbing him, then they made their way downwards and one slipped into the hem of Kili’s pants teasing the clothed skin with playful pinches.

Kili groaned low, his chest rumbling as he pushed his hips up into Fili’s palm. “F-fuuuck,” he breathed out and slipped underneath Fili’s pants. Nimble fingers stroked over the arch of his brothers cock that was tented beneath the fabric. His fingertip found the tip and pressed against the damp spot, his own prick leaking into his boxer briefs in the process. Kili wiggled away from Fili, whimpering at the loss of contact and stood, pushing his clothes down without any qualms. He stood there, fully exposed for his lover and smiled. There were no worries of Dan or even his weight as he crawled back towards Fili in an animalistic way. He reached out and pulled Fili’s clothes off in a swift jerk, watching the blonds thick cock spring free. “You’re so perfect,” he breathed out as his fingers curled around the base of his lovers cock.

When Kili stood there all bare for him to see, his cock twitched and leaked at the beautiful sight. Kili’s smile was absolutely bright and looked stunning along his nakedness. He took a deep breath as his cheeks flushed when Kili approached him and leaned back against his elbows to allow Kili to strip his pants off. When Kili reached out and wrapped his hand on his shaft he tilted his head back hissing at the pleasing friction, “Then I found my perfect…mate,” he panted looking down at the erotic scene between his lover and his stiff member, “Nngh,” he growled jerking his up, “I want to…awngh…please you,” he panted sitting straighter reaching out for Kili’s face and pulled him in for another heated kiss.

Kili collapsed on top of Fili, giving his all into the kiss. He pinned the elder down, his elbows caging in Fili’s head as he tugged at the blond dreads. The kissed turned into an awkward mix of soft mewling and hips jerking as Kili grinded against his lover. He turned and gripped Fili’s shoulders, rolling them so Fili was on top. His bodyweight caused Kili to sink a little into the mattress and he let out a relieved groan to feel that comfort, that safety of being pressed against Fili. “Touch me,” Kili demanded weakly, rolling his hips up and causing his cock to pressed harder against Fili’s. The only two times Fili really touched him since the night everything changed left Kili more confused and upset than before. The first time his mind plagued him with the unwanted memories and the second, Kili was so desperate to feel anything else, it ended far too quickly. Grabbing Fili’s hand, Kili pushed it down between their bodies towards his prick. “Please, Fi!”

Fili’s breathing hitched hearing Kili’s plea, and gently cupped him while giving him one last kiss before moving down. He kneeled in front of Kili, giving his prick a few long and slow strokes, milking his already leaking head. Leaning down he first inhaled his brother’s scent and opened his mouth letting out a soft breath on Kili’s crown before he took his tongue out and licked his pre-cum the same way he did with the ice cream. Licking his lips he looked up at Kili with lusty eyes and held his gaze as he leaned down and once again opened his mouth taking his whole head in suckling the ever flowing substance. He pulled out with a ‘bop’ sound and pumped his shaft with one hand and cupped his balls sack with the other giving it gentle massages. He teased the slit with the tip of his tongue, flickering at it as more pre cum oozed out, “I’m still hungry, sweetheart,” he breathed on his moist cock, “And you taste fucking good,” and sucked his head with more pressure and quickened his jerking.

Kili let a string of profanities slip from his mouth as Fili took him in his wet mouth. His fingers dug into the sheet beside him and his toes curled into the mattress. “Ah f-fuck, Fi!” He was panting hard and biting his bottom lip harder to push down his quickly building release. Kili knew how amazing it felt to suck Fili dry but never once thought how it would feel if things were flipped. He had pondered on many occasions what it would be like to hold Fili by his hair and thrust deep into his throat, but having that perfect, loving mouth wrapped him left his mind blank. “Hnng ah shit, fuck!” Shutting his eyes tight, Kili slowly lifted his hips off the bed, begging Fili to suck him down further; his feet flat against the bed.

Kili’s reactions were making Fili’s prick twitch and leak on its own; being able to finally do this to him, to fully taste him, was reason enough to spill. But now was not his time. Feeling his brother’s unvoiced plea he pulled away completely, letting go of his shaft and balls, and laid on his stomach to be at a more comfortable level. Anchoring his hands around Kili’s thighs, Fili licked his lips again and gave his brother’s length a good lick from root to tip before taking him whole into his mouth. He waited until he got used to the intrusion in his mouth before he sucked down his shaft. His head bobbed up and down as his tongue twisted around the hard muscle, making groans to add more friction to the sensitive tip and his hands squeezed the massive thighs that caged his head.

Kili’s head was turning from side to side as his grip on the bed increased. He tried hard not to crush Fili’s head with his legs, but the insane amount of pleasure coursing through him was making it difficult. It felt as though someone had taken a fire hot rod and was jabbing his lower gut and before Kili knew it, his back arched. “Ah f-fuck fuck, Fili! I-I-” His entire body exploded with white hot sparks as his orgasm hit full force. He tried holding it back, wanting him and Fili to cum at the same time with Fili inside him, but Kili couldn’t stop it. By the time his cum was reduced to a slow dribble, Kili had enough energy to prop himself up on his elbows and look down, shocked to find his cock still rock hard and throbbing. He swallowed hard and fell back against the bed, jerking his hips up.

When Kili exploded inside his mouth Fili swallowed as best he could, but it was rather difficult with his brother fucking his mouth still. He pulled back getting on his knees again, coughing a bit and catching his breath. When his throat calmed he looked at his baby brother’s dick and smirked amused as he wiped his mouth, “Still ready for more, sweetheart?” he panted with a smile on his lips. Swallowing the remains of his brother, he laid himself on top of Kili to engage on a heated make out session; he tangled his hands inside Kili’s hair and grinded his cock against his lover’s satisfied one. Drowning his groans and moans into Kili’s mouth, he freed one of his hands to let run up and down Kili’s side, scratching and grabbing him with need.

Kili could taste himself on Fili’s tongue and it was a strange sensation. It took him a minute to get into the kiss properly, but once Fili grinded down on top of him, he couldn’t help but moan deeply and tongue fuck Fili’s mouth. His hands snaked around Fili’s back and his fingernails dug into the tanned skin as he held onto him, moving underneath him to feel more friction on his still needy dick. “I need you in me,” Kili groaned with a hoarse voice as he pulled back from the kiss. His lips were throbbing from the assault on them and they felt chapped. Running his tongue along his bottom lip, he smirked and caught Fili’s half lidded gaze. Fili had the same kiss swollen lips and the sight caused his dick to twitch in arousal.

That must have been the best invitation Fili had ever heard in a long while; nodding his head, he leaned down and pecked Kili’s lips, “And I /need/ to be inside you,” he replied and kissed his lips one more time before pulling back and flipped Kili onto his stomach. He let out a loud sigh as his eyes landed on Kili’s big and fine ass; for the past few days all he could do was look but not touch, so his hands wasted no time and cupped them fondly, “Ooh,” he said as he squeezed the fleshy cheeks over and over in a lusty massage, “Daddy missed you” and leaned down to pamper the curvy mountains with kisses and playful nips, “Did you missed me?” and smirked when he passed his tongue right at the split.

A garbled moan filled Kili’s mouth as he jerked forward some at the sudden wet sensation. He parted his legs a little and lifted his ass, giving his brother a more direct access to lick him. Kili could feel his cock drip from anticipation onto the bed as Fili’s tongue pressed into him, and the action elicited a few wonton sounds from him. He reached down between his body and the bed and grabbed his cock that was throbbing for some form of touch and just held it at the base, knowing if he were to stroke himself any, it’d finish him off completely. Kili pushed his hips back, panting hard at the way Fili’s tongue stretched him.

Grateful that Kili moved his ass up, Fili placed a hand on each cheek and parted them so he could slither his tongue in; stretching the rings, he licked Kili’s walls to prepare him for his taking. After a few moments, he pulled back and considered the cavern nice and moist. He looked over at Kili, who was more than ready to climax at any second, and tugged his own penis to smear some of his cum over his tip, “Come on, sweetheart,” he softly said as he made Kili settle onto his lap. Their lips quickly met as they embraced each other, taking in their warmth, as their love took over. Fili touched all of Kili’s back before he lifted him up slightly and guided his dick between his ass; Fili’s breath hitched again suddenly realizing what they were about to do, it felt like their first time, “My ocean…” he whispered and let out a groan as his tip began to enter his lover, ready to claim him.

Kili felt the burning stretch as Fili pressed deeper in to him and he tipped his head back. Dark locks hung free as he let out a throaty moan, his fingers digging into Fili’s shoulders. Kili shifted around so he was on his knees before pushing himself fully onto Fili, pausing for a moment to let himself stretch complete. His head snapped back up, hair falling around his face as one hand cupped Fili’s cheeks and drew him in for a kiss. He began rocking on top of Fili, lifting his hips slightly and feeling Fili’s cock slide further out of him, before slamming back down. He let a loud moan pass from his mouth into Fili’s as his other arm slipped around his lover’s back, holding him as close as he possibly could, not wanting a single ray of light to be able to pass between their bodies.

Fili moaned into Kili’s mouth as the sensation of being surrounded by Kili’s warm walls filled his body with pleasuring jolts. He bucked his hip upwards as Kili’s weight went up and down his length; he gripped Kili’s waist and grinded him down against him. In the heat of the moment, Fili had to pull away from the kiss and press his face against Kili’s chest hissing at the intense pleasure his cock was going through. But his mouth soon found one of Kili’s nipples and immediately began to assault it, flickering his tongue on the nub and gently pulled the hardened tip with his teeth before pressing his tongue on it and sucked it hard.

Kili’s legs and lower body felt as though they were on fire, his muscles straining from the exertion, but he didn’t slow down. They both needed this more than anything, and Kili felt guilty for not allowing it to happen sooner. The wall he had put up around himself from Dan’s attack began crumbling brick by brick and Kili was finally able to give himself to Fili, his lover, his only one completely. Leaning forward a little, Kili gripped Fili’s shoulders again and added a little bounce to his movement, riding his cock in a more desperate way now. The feeling from Fili’s mouth on his chest to the way his own cock was rubbing against Fili’s muscular chest quickly brought Kili back to the edge again. Blackness ebbed his vision and he threw his head back once more as he cursed loudly, sweat matted hair sticking to his face. “A-ah Fili!” Fili’s cock was rubbing right against the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him, sending a sharp jolt down his spine. He reached down and wrapped his fingers around his own shaft and gave himself a few long strokes as he came hard for the second time that night, clenching his muscles around Fili. “My moon,” he groaned as he slumped against his lovers chest, panting heavily in Fili’s ear.

Fili held his spent lover as he kept rocking into him pressing sweet kisses onto his neck and their bodies smeared in Kili’s essence. But soon he clenched the hairs behind Kili’s head when he felt the walls tighten around his shaft. Shutting his eyes and hissing behind gritted teeth he jerked his hip up one more time before he spilled his hot seed inside Kili, “Awwngh…awwh…aahh Kili…” he moaned embracing his Kili with shaky arms; his Kili, because he belonged to him again, all for himself. He panted onto Kili’s neck, his limping cock still buried inside Kili’s walls, “I love you,” and looked at him with lazy eyes but filled with nothing else but love, “With each passing day,” he reached up and pushed back Kili’s damp hair to look into his lover’s afterglow face, “I love you more. Everyday, I love you more,” with still shaky hands he leaned in and pressed the gentlest of kisses on his lips.


	75. Chapter 75

Kili let out a shaky sigh and smiled, nipping Fili’s lips. “I love you too,” he replied, slowly leaving kisses all over Fili’s face. Maneuvering himself carefully, Kili pushed his lover onto the bed and curled up against his side. The brief moment they were apart, the cold air of the room breezed past his sweat soaked body, causing him to shiver. He slipped his leg in between Fili’s and placed his elbow on his chest, resting his head in his palm as he looked down on him with a silly grin. Yeah, it was exactly like falling in love all over again. Kili ran his other hand along Fili’s upper chest, his fingers swirling over invisible patterns as he lost himself in the blue eyes. “I never stopped loving you,” he said quietly. “I never doubted it, or forgot… It was always there, I just… It was hard to trust myself after what happened… But Gabe, he uh. He helped make me realize that I was wrong with how I was feeling, and that I really had no control…” Kili swallowed hard as his smile faltered. He debated telling Fili exactly what had happened that night, but wasn’t sure how he would react to it. He hoped he would look at it the same way Gabriel did, and not take it the way Kili did…

Fili rested his head behind one of his arms and stroked Kili’s hair with his other hand and warmly smiled at him, “He’s right, you had no control over the situation Kili and,” he sighed closing his eyes and shaking his head, “I’m really sorry for letting that fucker get to me. I always knew you were never at fault with this but,” he shrugged his shoulders and rubbed the back of Kili’s head, “I’m just glad you got your strength back and winning the fight because you’re so much more than what that son of a bitch tried to make you be,” he couldn’t help the tears forming in his eyes, “I’m so happy to have you back…not just because we can be intimate, but because I have my Kili back. That kid that has been driving my heart crazy since day one,” and smiled even though a tear escaped down his cheek.

Listening to Fili speak, Kili felt his heart clench. It pained him greatly to see Fili so upset that he’d be reduced to tears, especially over him. He reached out and used his thumb to swipe away the tear and then cupped his face, placing a soft kiss on his lips. “Your Kili was always here,” he said with a miniscule smile. “He was just lost for a little.” Scooting up Fili’s body, he pressed their foreheads together and pecked his nose. “No crying right after sex,” Kili said jokingly, pouting his lips together. “Or I’ll start taking it personally. It couldn’t have been /that/ bad.” With a wink, he rolled over and laid on his back beside Fili.

With a small chuckle, Fili wiped his eyes and rolled to his side resting his head onto his hand and faced Kili, “You are amazing in bed,” he softly muttered as he passed his fingertips around Kili’s stomach and circled his navel, “You are amazing, period,” and flattened his hand on Kili’s tummy, “You are all that I need. I wouldn’t change anything in you…except your smoking habits,” and gave him a look before smirking and resumed to trail his hand up towards his chest and down again to his stomach, “On that note, we should find more pot somewhere…” and looked at Kili for his reaction.

Kili chuckled, enjoying the small touches on his stomach. “My smoking habits are just fine, thank you! You’re lucky I’m not as bad as some of the guys I hang out with. I can hardly get through one cigarette before they are lighting up another one. And you should hear them talk about after sex cigarettes. In fact, I should be having one right now.” He began to pull away jokingly before Fili’s last statement really hit him. He looked at him with wide eyes and had to reprocess the words in his mind. “Wait, what? You’d do that— you’d smoke with me again?!” A large grin tugged at Kili’s mouth. “B-because I can find some! I think my buddy Eli smokes, I might be able to get some from him? I mean, obviously douche bag Rob is out of the question, b-but I can totally find some for us!” His brow quirked and his smile faded. “You aren’t joking with me, are you?”

Fili chuckled and sat up, placing his back against the headboard, “No, I’m not,” and scratched his chest, “It felt great to make out with you all high and shit,” and smirked looking down, “The sex wasn’t so bad either,” and shot a playful smile at him, “Why do you act so surprised? I smoked a lot of pot in the academy,” and placed his hands behind his head, “I just don’t like you smoking so much cigs,” and looked at him, “So tell your friend Eli to bring you some…a bit more than just one filling,” he added.

Without another word, Kili was up and struggling back into his pants. His feet refused to push through the tight fabric and he fell back onto the bed, chuckling before settling on just slipping his underwear back on. “Be right back!” He called out as he ran from the room and out into the living room. After struggling to find Fili’s keys, he threw open the door and ran down the stairs to the jeep. He unlocked the door and pushed on the overhead light, digging around between the seats before he found the crumpled up paper with Eli’s phone number on it. “Gotcha,” he said with a grin before slamming the door shut and running back upstairs. Running back into the bedroom, he came to a skidding halt in front of the bed and reached out for his phone on the dresser. He growled when he found the battery dead and ran back out to where he last saw Fili’s. He brought up a new message and punched in Eli’s number, attaching a short text with it. ‘hey its Kili! Listen man, bro and I are lookin to score some green. Know where we might be able to get some?’ After sending the message, he waltzed back into the bedroom and dropped down beside Fili, grinning. “Should know by morning.”

Fili had already changed into his sweat pants by the time Kili came back and chuckled shaking his head, “You are something, babe,” and leaned in for a kiss. When he pulled back he settled comfortably against the bed, “We need to send out those fliers as soon as possible,” and sighed, “The Johnson’s were nice enough to pay me for today regardless, so that should cover our rent,” and passed a hand through his dreads and untied them letting them sprawl loose on the pillow.

“I already told you I’d take care of that in the morning.” Kili rolled over onto his stomach and nestled in beside Fili, resting his chin on his knuckles. “I wasn’t lying or anything. I have full intentions on actually getting out of bed before you and hitting up the town. I’ll make up something simple and head down to the library first to make some copies. Don’t worry about it, it’ll be fine.” He leaned in and pecked Fili’s lips several times, grinning. “I’ll just need some cash first though. Since my boss seems to be withholding my hard earned money.”

Fili smiled and held Kili close to him, “And it will be withheld till further notice, until this camera situation is solved. We will only be living with the money I make from my classes so I gotta be more careful as how I spend it,” and gave Kili a serious look before smiling playfully at him, “And if you want a costume for that party, I gotta make sure to have the money to spend it on you,” and poked his side chuckling, “Have you thought what you want to dress as?”

Kili smirked and poked Fili back in retaliation. “I may have a thing or two in mind.” He moved over so he was half lying on Fili’s body and rested his head against his chest. “You seem to have a recent fascination with the whole mermaid thing, so I think we should roll with something like that.” Grinning, knowing Fili wasn’t going to be too excited about the idea, Kili reached up and found a dread to play with. “But it’s still in its planning stages, so don’t ask too many questions.”

“We? Ugh,” he said rolling his eyes but smiled nonetheless watching Kili play with his dread, “What’s this fascination you’ve always had with my hair? I mean, I know I have my own fascination for your butt, but that’s /really/ understandable,” and chuckled giving Kili a squeeze against him, “But you always, always played with my hair before going to sleep or when you’re nervous or scared. Don’t get me wrong, I’m not complaining. I’m just curious what would happen if I cut my hair short.”

“I… I dunno.” Kili frowned a little and let go of the dread. “I just suppose it’s a natural thing… When I was younger, it was like, my way of connecting myself to you? If that makes sense? Like with the thunderstorms. If I was touching you, it was almost as if the thunderstorms didn’t scare me. But just lying next to you, anytime I rolled away, I’d wake right up. With your hair, I never let go… I dunno.” He blushes slightly and smiles. “But let’s not even joke about you cutting your hair short. You and I both know that will never happen. So I can’t even fathom what would happen if you did.”

Fili smiled liking his explanation, “But don’t stop…I’ve always liked when you do it; it soothes me,” and rubbed Kili’s arm, “And just so you know, I feel the same way about your butt so never let go of that, ” and reached his arm out making a good grab of a cheek, “You always lured me with this, even if you didn’t know it. I would always steal a glance every time you turned your back. I should write a poem about it,” and rubbed it fondly with a silly smile on his lips.

Rolling his hips back, Kili pushed more of his ass into Fili’s grip. A playful smirk appeared and he pecked Fili’s lips. “If you love it so much, you should show it more attention. A massage or two would never get turned down.” He winked and rolled off of his lover once more, lying on his stomach beside him. Kili looked over at Fili through bang covered eyes and quirked a brow, as if asking ‘well?’ and then looked over his shoulder at his ass. While waiting for Fili to move, he reached down and pulled the elastic band of his underwear down below his cheeks, exposing himself. Kili buried his face in the pillow, smiling in anticipation. 

Fili’s cheeks warmed up at the best offer he received all day and bit his lower lip with a smirk tugging the corner of his mouth as he sat up to look at the object of his desires. Then he quickly got out of the bed and looked over the top of his drawer, fumbling around until he found a bottle of body lotion he got after having a nasty sun burn once. He quickly crawled back to the bed and settled behind Kili; his eyes scanned the plump flesh and smiled taking in the sexy tan line, “Mahal I love your ass,” he smirked as he rubbed his hands with the lotion and went in to cup the meaty mountains.

 

Kili let a groan disappear into the pillow as Fili began spreading the lotion over his backside. His strong fingers dug into Kili’s ass and moved up in small circular motions. Another groan fell from Kili’s mouth as he felt his entire body begin to loosen and relax more than it already was. Fili’s phone went off and Kili knew it was Eli getting back to him about the weed, but he simply couldn’t be bothered to let Fili stop. As Fili’s hands moved lower, nearing the part where his legs met his ass, Kili had to bite back a giggle as he jerked forward. It has always been a more ticklish spot on him; a spot hardly anyone ever touched. “N-not there,” he grinned, looking over his shoulder at Fili. 

For the first time, Fili was truly able to admire his brother’s asset; the way the fleshy muscles mounted underneath his touches seemed so sensual, he couldn’t help but stare in awe. He took his time massaging the massive area and judging by Kili’s responses, he was doing a good job at it. He traced his fingertips down the curves of the cheeks then flattened his palms on his way up and cupped them with a tight grip. It wasn’t long for his prick to start reacting to the bodily sight and the way Kili’s skin felt soft against his hands was working him good. But when his thumbs reached down to the very bottom underneath Kili’s ass cheeks, his brow raised amused by Kili’s reaction, “And…why not there?” he playfully said as he rubbed the area again, enjoying the jolt it made Kili do.

A loud laugh filled the room as Kili tried to move away from Fili’s ticklish touches. “STOP, FI!” He laughed again, throwing his head back. His entire body shook with laughter as he wriggled underneath Fili’s body. “No, no, no, no, no! Stop!” Though his words were stern, tears were rolling from his eyes and he couldn’t stop laughing. He could still feel the tickling in between Fili’s playful pinches and jabs, the muscles in his ass clenching to try to combat it all. From the wiggling and the caresses, Kili could feel the arousal begin to build in him and he made no effort to stop it.

Fili chuckled as he tortured Kili with his tickles; but watching that ass bounce every time Kili jerked from his touch really did it for Fili and his dick fully woke. He stopped teasing Kili so he could relax his ass muscles; with a smirk on his lips he slipped out of his sweat pants and his cock bounced up with a drip of cum on its tip. He then hovered over Kili and laid down on top of him grinding his penis over Kili’s butt, “Aww yeah…mmm,” he groaned hugging Kili by his arms as he moved his hip around pillowing his prick over the warm buns.

Kili felt a little startled when he first felt Fili’s bared cock rub against his crease. It took him but just a second to loosen his muscles, his cheeks welcoming the stiff prick to bury itself between them. “Hnng, Fili,” he groaned, flipping his head and looking over his shoulder. Lust glazed eyes caught Fili’s equally as hazy ones and he smirked. Dipping his lower stomach in, he popped his ass up and rolled back, helping Fili thrust down against him. The lotion made it easier and Kili soon found the entire thing arousing. His already half filled cock began to fill fully as he rutted down against the mattress. It wasn’t enough friction to do much for him, but Kili was enjoying watching Fili more than anything.

“Nnngh…ssss ahh, Kili,” he hissed as Kili grinded his ass up against him; he felt much more aroused seeing Kili’s lusty gaze. Taking hold of Kili by the chin he pressed their lips together and humped his ass with more need. Fili’s pre cum would smear wherever his dick would grind down those stout cheeks; just the thought of having his cock mush against Kili’s ass, that ass that he so desired from afar and now has the privilege to worship it like he always wanted, had him in ecstasy. The kiss was rather sloppy and needy and wet; darting his tongue out and licking those delicious lips he can never have enough of. Firmly keeping Kili’s head in place, his other hand slide down Kili’s side and slipped underneath him and cupped his groin.

Kili pushed down into Fili’s hand with a desperate whine, the sudden touch against his already sensitive shaft sending a jolt down his spine. He kissed Fili back with great fervor, their lips moving against each other’s, dampened with spit. Kili alternated between rolling his hips back to slide his ass against Fili’s length to grinding down into the strong palm teasing him with subtle squeezes. He had no intentions on sparking anything sexual between them so soon; he was honestly just looking for a good rubdown. But now that he had Fili fucking his crevice and his hand on his prick, Kili was glad things worked out the way they did. Like Gabriel had mentioned earlier about him and Raul having to make up for lost time, Kili felt the same way, so he pushed back against Fili’s cock before slamming his hips back down.

Fili rubbed his thumb over Kili’s slit then pumped his crown as his own cock fell comfortably between Kili’s buns, like the hot dog his shaft was; he growled as the plump ass grinded against him. The feeling was so good to him, he never thought that by simply rubbing those cheeks with his dick would make him spill; but it did. He climaxed between those fleshy cheeks, smearing them with his essence, “Awwnngh, fuck yeah,” he moaned at the thought that his penis finally had a proper threesome with Kili’s ass. Fili let his limping and satisfied dick pass his afterglow between his lovers as he lazily pampered Kili’s shoulder with lazy kisses as he hand jerked him faster.

The warmth of Fili’s cum splashed out against him cooled deliciously in the air. His skin tingled at the feeling, small bumps rising and covering the area. A few electric pangs traveled through Kili’s body and settled in his gut as he slowed his movements and let Fili’s quick moving hand finish him off. With his face pressed into the pillow, he let out a strangled moan, hints of his lovers name mixed in with the sound and came on the sheets. The force was weaker than usual, but the rippling after effects of his climax we as strong as ever. Kili fully collapsed onto the bed with Fili on top of him, panting hard as he lolled his head to the side, half glancing up to admire the satisfied look playing over the elders features. “Mmmm, have I ever told you how much I loved you?” With a tired chuckle, Kili buried his face in the pillow once more, smiling wide. “Cause I do.”

With a smile on his lips Fili sighed contently and gave his lover a warm hug as his body fell exhausted on top of him, “Yes, you have, but I’ll never tire of hearing it,” and kissed his shoulder one more time before rolling off and laid on his back against the bed with eyes closed. Breathing their musky scent around their room, he opened his eyes and turned his head towards Kili, “Awh, sweetheart, you’re beautiful…” and turned to lay on his side reaching his hand out and brushed Kili’s bangs from his face; his eyes were tired but glazed with satisfied need, his cheeks were flushed, with the loveliest pink hue on them, and his lips spread with that gorgeous smile that makes Fili’s heart pound hastily in his chest. He scooted closer to his lover and lazily draped an arm over him, “I love you,” he whispered to him nuzzling their noses together.

“I love you too,” Kili whispered back, letting his eyes slip shut for a brief moment. When they reopened, they locked on Fili’s and he felt his cheeks flush. It still amazed him that someone so perfect, so beautiful, so downright amazing as Fili could ever invest even the tiniest amount of love in him. Tipping his head up a little, he nipped Fili’s nose and rolled over so he was on his back. His body felt disgusting, covered in drying spunk and both of their sweats. “Fuck, babe… I gotta shower.” Kili groaned and covered his eyes with his arm, not wanting to move from that spot beside Fili. “Take one with me?” He turned to catch Fili’s eyes, remembering a few nights back when Fili had asked him to join in with the shower and he was too wound up to even consider. But now, the idea seemed more than perfect.

Fili sat up on the bed looking at Kili with a wide a smile; his Kili, was indeed back, “Are you an Italian?” he said scooting closer to Kili, “Cause you just keep making offers I really can’t refuse,” he chuckled and kissed his lover’s shoulder before slipping out of the bed and made his way to their bathroom. As he stopped to take a leak, he sighed, realizing how tired he was and yet he was feeling very happy to have both his brother and lover back with him. He smiled warmly as Kili came in and went after him into the shower hugging him from behind as the water washed down over. Fili closed his eyes and smiled never wanting to let go of Kili, “Did you know that my spirit animal is really a koala?” he chuckled as he tighten his embrace, “I just let other’s think I’m a lion.”

A goofy grin appeared on Kili’s face as he leaned back into Fili’s hold. He let out a sigh of content as the warm water cascaded around them, relaxing him even more than he already was. He turned around so their chests were against each others and bent in to leave a soft kiss on Fili’s lips. “I can see you as both. Hopefully never a lion with me though. Unless we’re acting out that prison scene again.” Kili thought for a moment and smirked. “Yeah, you can definitely be a lion for that.” He chuckled and pulled back, turning to grab the bottle of shampoo. As he lathered it into a thick foam in his hair, he looked over his shoulder at Fili. “I guess I never really thought about my spirit animal before… Nothing really fits.” With half a frown, he dipped his head under the water and ran his fingers through his hair to rinse it out. “And don’t you dare say a mermaid or something like that. I may be inclined to punch you.”

Fili chuckled scrubbing his body with the bar of soap, “I can be a lion in bed whenever you please, sweetheart,” he said playfully seductive and continued his grooming. Thinking for a moment, Fili smiled and looked over at Kili, “You…heh, you are a sexy and sensual cat that drives me nuts, especially when you sway that ass when you /know/ I’m looking,” he whispered into his ear before pulling back, “And then you are a whiny kitty the rest of the time,” and scrambled his way under the shower to wash the soap off.

“I do not whine!” Kili scoffed playfully and snatched the bar of soap from Fili’s grip. He flipped Fili around by his shoulders and began rubbing down his back. After he applied a supple amount of soap, he used his other hand and began to rub it in, using his fingertips to dig in deeper. “And if it bothers you,” Kili teased, leaning in the way Fili did and pressed his lips to his ear. “I can stop swaying my ass. Though I do love to see you squirm.” He smacked his hand on Fili’s ass and chuckled as he pushed his brother out of the way to finish rinsing. He stepped out quickly, dripping water on the ground as he reached for a towel, a playful smirk tugging at his lips.

Fili finished washing himself and turned the shower off with a small frown, “Never said it bothered me,” and pouted like a kid snatching Kili’s towel from him and used it to dry his body. Throwing the damp towel on the ground he walked out of the bathroom and into their room where he picked out a fresh pair of underwear and slipped them on. Then just as fast hopped on the bed and looked at his phone for the time but found a message instead, “I think Eli wrote back,” he said handing Kili his phone as he got comfortable on the bed.

Kili slipped into a pair of basketball shorts and snatched the phone from Fili. As he fell down onto the bed next to him, he kicked his legs up, crossed his ankles and leaned back against the headboard. A smile formed on his lips as he read the message, whispering a small ‘yes’ as he texted Eli back. “He says he has a dime he can sell me,” Kili muttered as he finished responding. “I can pick it up in the morning at the café.” Turning his head towards Fili, he tossed his phone onto his lap and ran his palms down his face. “I need some cash though if you want me to pick it up while I’m out tomorrow.” Kili rolled out of bed and stretched, feeling the exhaustion from the day weigh in on him. “I’ll need a little extra for rolling papers if you want, or I got a bowl hidden in here if you just want to smoke that way. Think on it, I’m gonna go smoke a cigarette.” He flashed Fili a small smile as he walked from the room.

After Kili left, Fili sat on the bed and frowned a bit; hearing that Kili had a bowl stashed around gave him an odd feeling. It meant that Kili smoked weed in their apartment, with Dan, behind his back. Ruffling his dreads he hopped out of the bed and made sure Kili wasn’t around and went to his drawers. He looked inside each of them until he found it. He looked at it and just imagined how much saliva they swapped with that thing, and knowing Dan, how much advantage he took of Kili as they were high. He gripped the bowl tight inside his fist but then something else caught his eye; reaching his hand inside the drawer he took out a small bag containing a pill, “The fuck…” he muttered eyeing the bag with his brow furrowed. Taking both things with him he went outside and up the roof where he found Kili smoking and walking towards the edge, where Kili was, he threw the pipe with all his might as far as he could and looked down at Kili with a scowl.

Kili looked up with a warm smile when Fili appeared next to him. His mouth opened to say something when his eyes caught the sight of his bowl hurtling towards the beach. Fili’s scowl quickly erased the smile from his face and he felt his heart skip a beat. “The fuck was that for?” He asked in near shock, quickly pulling himself to his feet. “That was /my/ bowl! Why were you in my drawer to begin with?!” Kili took the last hit off his cigarette and threw it down to the ground and then looked at Fili with wide eyes and slack jaw.

Fili countered his gaze with his own, “Oh, kill me! Don’t think I don’t know where you got the money to buy that damn pack of cigs!” he said and then stepped back a bit letting out a long sigh, trying to calm down, “We’re going to get a new bowl. One that /only/ you and I share, you understand me? I’m not gonna put my mouth where that fucking shithead did!” he couldn’t help but feel a bit insulted but tried to remember Kili did it before anything became official between them. “Now,” he said taking another breath and showed Kili the pill, “Tell me I got nothing to worry about with this…” Of course Dan’s words echoed through his thoughts, but was willing to listen to his lover first.

Kili eyed the pill and then quickly looked up at Fili, shaking his head. “Oh fuck no, that’s not mine!” Swallowing hard, Kili looked back at the pill; it was a Xanax. He remembered the night Dan convinced him to snort some of it with him once the pill had been crushed up. Dan insisted that Kili take the pill, thinking he’d want to do it again sometime and hopefully get him hooked. Not sure what to do with it, and not entirely convinced that he wasn’t going to take it, Kili stashed the pill in his drawer underneath many things. After some time slipped by, he had forgotten about it. Until just now. “I told you about when Dan and I did that shit. And that was the only time! I swear, Fili! I wouldn’t lie to you about this!” Kili’s heart was beating heavily and he began to worry that all the progress they just made was in vain. His features softened when he looked to Fili with pleading eyes, his voice now just a whisper. “Please believe me.”

Fili looked at Kili and studied his features; he exhaled through his nose and nodded slightly, “I believe you,” he said and threw the pill far out to the distance, it felt like an exorcism. He walked over to Kili and embraced him kissing his head and rubbing his back, “It’s going to be you and I from now on. No more shadows. Just you and I,” the night breeze surround them with the fresh scent of the ocean, “I love you,” he said casting his eyes towards the beach.

“I love you too… I really didn’t even know that was in my drawer anymore, Fi.” Kili sighed softly and nuzzled against Fili’s chest, slowly wrapping his arms around his body and holding him close. “The bowl though, I didn’t even think it would piss you off any. Aside from me having one, but if I had known, I would have thrown it out myself…” He pulled back a little, gripping Fili’s waist and looked him straight in the eye. “You do trust me with all of this right? I seriously wouldn’t lie to you about any of it. And I want to know I have your full trust.” A breeze rushed past them and Kili reached up, tucking his still damp hair behind his ear as he held Fili’s gaze.

Fili looked at Kili’s eyes and lightly nodded, “I trust you,” he said firmly, “I just had to make sure, you know? ” he sighed, “And just erase everything that had to do with him. I couldn’t help but feel jealous of the thought that you and him-” he shook his head, “Never mind, its in the past now. I want to focus in us, our present… and future,” and smiled at him.


	76. Chapter 76

As much as Kili wanted to question Fili’s jealously, he pushed the thought from his mind. Fili was right; it was time to focus on them and no longer on Dan. But it still irked him deeply to think Fili still harbored those negative feelings. Kili had told him numerous times now that nothing ever happened between them other than the one time Fili walked in on them, but Fili still didn’t fully believe him apparently. He opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut himself up. The two of them had both been in such great moods after making love earlier and Kili wasn’t ready to let that go. Instead, he bent in and pecked Fili’s lips several times, mindful of the fact that they were up on the roof and anybody nearby could see them. “Speaking of our future,” he started lightly, bringing a gentle smile to his face. “Are you gonna spot me any cash for tomorrow? I kind of need to get back to Eli before he brings the green to work and could possibly get himself fired.”

Fili chuckled lightly and nodded, “Of course, I will,” then he looked up at the starry skiy and sighed, “I have to go to bed. I teach my class tomorrow and I need all the nergy I can get. I promised Lily we’d hit the water,” and took Kili by the hand and walked towards the edge of the roof to climb down. Once back inside he ruffled his dreads and yawned walking to their room, “Where should I catch you after I’m done with the class?” he asked Kili sitting down on the edge of the bed and set the alarm on his phone.

With a shrug, Kili crawled over to the other side of the bed and pulled the blanket over him. He turned onto his side, facing away from Fili and fought through a yawn. “If I don’t make it to the beach before your class is done, I’m probably still at the café just hanging with Eli or something. But I don’t know if I’ll stick too long around there.” He turns over and snakes his arms around Fili’s body and tugs him down onto the bed next to him, instantly snuggling against his side. “Rob used to go there a lot, not sure if it was my epic coffee making skills or just him wanting to hang out. And honestly, I’ll probably accidentally trip and deck him in the eye if I see him.” He chuckled softly and kissed Fili’s side. “I dunno. Just head to the café if you don’t see me after your lessons.”

Fili settled beside Kili and wrapped an arm around him as he laid on his back, “Alright,” and thought for a moment, “If you do see Rob,” he wasn’t sure how to go on, he wanted to say the right thing and say to act mature and not let Rob get to him, but since everytime he saw Dan he himself would lose it and physically hurt him however he could, he shrugged and said, “Jab him on the left, he seems weak on that angle,” and gave Kili a squeeze as he closed his eyes and kissed his lover’s head one more time for the night.

Kili laid there deep in thought until the sound of Fili’s soft snoring snapped him out of it. Rob would be an easy one to catch off guard, but Kili just couldn’t find it in him to stay mad at the guy for too long. He truly, honestly missed their friendship and wondered if there was anything left to salvage of it. If Rob would just get his head out of his brother’s ass and realize what exactly was going on, the two of them could easily still be friends; just avoid Dan all together. But it was a pipe dream and Kili settled in for the night with a soft sigh. It was the moment he began drifting off that he remembered he never texted Eli back, so he slowly reached over Fili’s body to grab his phone and texted back a simple agreeing text before tossing it beside him and curling up into Fili’s hold.

Waking up the next morning, Fili rolled to his side reaching out for his phone to check the time and turned his alarm off before it rang as to not wake Kili up. He looked back at his sleeping lover and smiled; how he wished he had his camera with him! Reluctantly he stood up from the bed, searched for his clothes and quietly went to bathroom to get ready. After he was done he returned to their bedroom and saw Kili still sleeping like a rock on his back and saw something else that was just as hard. A smirk tugged the corner of his lips as he carefully crawled back on the bed and kneeled beside Kili. He slowly stretched the elastic and slipped his brother’s shorts down and revealed his morning wood. Kili stirred a bit and he halted but then playfully smiled as it seemed clear for him to continue. He settled his knees on each side of one of Kili’s legs and took his member between his hands. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on the tip of Kili’s dick before he took his tongued out and pressed it right on the slit as his hand began to jerk him.

Kili was sitting on the roof, packing the bowl with the weed when Fili approached. It only took them a few hits each before they were engrossed in a heavy make out session, alternating between who was on top. As Fili’s hand traveled down and slipped inside his shorts, Kili jerked back suddenly. Outside his dream, his body reacted similarly and he began to wake. It took him a few seconds of sleep induced confusion before he looked down to see the strong hand jerking his hard on and the perfect tongue teasing him. He let out a deep throated groan, his voice raspy from being asleep, and reached down, tugging at the blond dreads. “Mmm, Fi,” he mewled, slowly pushing his hips up, seeking more of the warmth of Fili’s mouth.

Fili groaned as soon as Kili grasped his hair and opened his mouth to welcome more of his brother into his mouth. He breathed through his nose as he sucked down the shaft and then pulled up to suckle the crown and flick his tongue on the slit to lick the pre cum clean. He looked up at his lover with a lusty gaze, his tongue gripping to a string of drool as he momentarily pulled away, “Mornin’ sweetheart,” he seductively said and licked his lips to let out a hot breath hit the leaking prick before taking it back into his mouth. A hand reached down and cupped Kili’s ballsacks and gently squeezed them, jerking his other hand faster up and down the shaft.

A small gasp left Kili’s mouth as he began panting heavily. Propping himself up on his elbows, he watched Fili work on his length, changing between the quick jerks of his hand and nearly swallowing him in his mouth. Kili rocked his hips up, moaning softly as his cock slipped further past those stretched lips. “You, uh, ah fuck,” he groaned, his eyes slipping shut temporarily as the heat began pooling in his stomach, “want me t-to work on you too?” He caught Fili’s gaze and had to suck in his lower lip to stifle a deep moan building inside him. The thought of sucking Fili off while Fili did the same for him was causing his body to tease him with the beginnings of his orgasm, which he fought back to control.

Fili slowly pulled away from Kili’ dick, swallowing the essence he had build in his mouth while pondering on his lover’s offer. The thought alone of pulling a 69 with Kili brought a gush of cum leak from his own interested cock. Nodding his head he sat up straight and made quick work of his swimming trunks and underwear, tossing them to the side and laid on his side. He turned Kili over and now their groins were at level with the other’s face; panting in anticipation, he gazed down at his brother as he took Kili’s prick again and sucked his head like a lollipop and resumed his jerking.

Kili’s eyes fluttered shut and he let out a quick, warm breath over Fili’s cock. As he inhaled, he caught a hint of Fili’s scent and he groaned, licking his lips in anticipation. Reaching out, his fingers wrapped around his brother’s cock and he bent in, licking at the damp slit before swirling his tongue around the tip in a teasing way. Kili’s hips rocked forward a bit as he began filling his mouth with Fili’s dick, mewling around the length. The pleasure was overwhelming and it took all Kili had to not just thrust in fully and choke his lover with his seed. When he pulled back to lavish the sensitive head with attention, he replaced his lips with his fingers and began jerking Fili off to the same speed being used on him.

Fili groaned and jerked his hip forward as his cock got wrapped by Kili’s skilled hands and mouth. He pulled the dick out of his mouth and panted down on the the crown as the tip of his tongue pressed onto the slit. He milked his brother fast and he kept drinking from his lover’s essence as his hip kept moving forward into Kili’s hands, “Mnngh…aahh fuck Kili,” he moaned with his eyes shut and his brow furrowed taking Kili’s length 

Hearing Fili’s moaning and the mouth wrapped around his cock sent Kili over the edge. His entire body jerked forward, his grip on Fili’s prick tightening, as he came hard. His cum fell hot on Fili’s tongue and lips as he worked faster on jerking him off. “Mmm fuck, Fili,” he groaned as he pulled his hips back, the sensitivity increasing and causing his body to spasm. “Want to taste you, Fi.” Kili flattened his tongue against the slit and increased his pace with his hand.

Fili jerked his head away a bit as all that cum gushed into his mouth; he swallowed and mewled as he focused on the attention his prick was receiving. When Kili’s tongue licked his slit, he jolt in pleasure and shut his eyes jerking his hip forward, “Ahh…ahhh awgh shit,” he moaned reaching up and gripping Kili’s thigh, “Aww yeah baby suck me good…aaaah!” he felt his body tense up and the muscles in his stomach tighten. Clawing his fingers on Kili’s skin he pushed forward and came with a loud groan, “Ki…” he moaned falling limp on his side panting his orgasm, “Fuck..”

Kili slipped his hands around Fili’s body, holding onto his ass as he held him in place, sucking down any cum that Fili had to offer. When the force weakened, Kili rolled onto his back and breathed out heavily, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. “That’s a wake up call I could easily get used to.” He chuckled and slowly turned around, crawling over to where Fili was and laid next to him. Kili wrapped his arm over his chest and buried his face in his side, letting out a content sigh.


	77. Chapter 77

Fili slowly licked his lips, still tasting some if Kili’s spunk over them, and lazily smiled putting a hand over Kili’s arm, “Aw man…I don’t wanna go,” but he knew he had to now more than ever given that this was their only income for the time being. Taking Kili’s hand he kissed it and held it lovingly against his chest, resting for a bit before summoning the strength to slip out of the small heaven that was their bed and away from the most divine angel of all. He checked his tank and was glad that it was free from cum and put back his underwear and trunks, “I’m gonna prepare a pot of coffee, babe, want some now?” he asked leaning down and nuzzling his lover’s neck.

“Nah, I think I’ll just grab something to drink when I meet up with Eli.” Kili let out a soft hum as his arms snaked around Fili’s neck and pulled him back down onto the bed. He pampered his lips with soft kisses and nips, not quite ready to let him leave for the better part of the first half of the day. “Speaking of which,” he reluctantly let him go and curled up under the blanket, snuggling in against the pillow. “I still need some cash to give him. And for making copies of the flyers. Otherwise there is absolutely no reason for me to get out of bed.” He winked playfully at Fili and chuckled.

Standing up from the bed again he chuckled shaking his head, “I know, I know. Mahal, it’s like you only care for my money, ” he joked with fake drama as he walked out their room. He washed his mouth and cleaned his beard from any spilled cum and then headed to the kitchen to prepare his coffee. While he waited he took the time to clean the dishes from last nights dinner. Then he fed the fish and tapped the tank softly as he drank his favorite beverage. When he was done he slipped his flip flops on and fixed his dreads in a low bun. He took some cash out from his wallet, enough for the pot, the fliers and a new bowl and tucked an edge of the bills under the fish tank. With a smile on his lips he wrote message on a piece of paper: To my assistant, the fate of our business lies in the fliers that you make…so make them /good/! To my brother, Be careful out there and don’t take candy from strangers much less get inside their vans. To my lover, Mahal you have a great mouth. Can’t wait to get higher than the Sun with you. I’ll miss you, I’ll be thinking about you, I love you. Catch you later, Kitty! Yours forever, Koala~ and pinned it along with the money. He went back to their room and snuggled Kili over the blanket and pecked his lips, “I’m off, baby,” and kissed him one more time before slipping out and left to start his day.

As much as Kili wanted to stay in bed, he knew there was far too much to get done during the short amount of time for Fili’s lessons. He was hoping with his brother taking the kids in the water, he’d be able to score some extra time, but he didn’t want to spend any more time away from him than required. After stopping in the bathroom for a long piss, Kili cleaned his mouth out and shuffled back into the room to change. He slipped into new boxers, tight black shorts that cut off right above his kneecaps and a loose white tank top with a bands logo on it. His hair was just too out of control for him to want to fuss with, so he shoved a beanie onto his head and left the room. As he was slipping into his Converse, the money caught his eye and he jogged over to grab it, along with the note Fili had written. A large grin spread across Kili’s face as he read it and he quickly ran to the bedroom to stuff it into his drawer, but not before giving the paper a quick kiss. Kili made sure he had his bag properly stocked and his mp3 turned on as he shoved the buds into his ears. He grabbed his skateboard from the depths of his closet and ran outside, taking the steps two at a time until he made it to the bottom. Readjusting the bag over his shoulder, Kili dropped his skateboard to the ground and took off towards the library to start on the fliers.

“That’s it Leo! Keep up the balance. ..wooo!!” Fili exclaimed as Leo held tightly to his hands as they both surfed down on a roller wave on Fili’s board. To their side the rest of his class were doing fairly well on their own, but most importantly they were all enjoying themselves. It was a beautiful day at the beach and Fili felt amazing; even though he wished he had his camera with him to capture these moments, it didn’t bothered him as much. “Alright Lily!!” he called out as she excelled down a wave, then he settled Leo on his board and he floated along the edges, “Let’s work on your balance, Lee…that’s it,” he said with a smile watching Leo search for his balance on his board and caught him when he stumbled to the water, “Good job!” he laughed as Leo latched to his neck. Boarding again he sat Leo in front of him and watched his class in action, “If you feel like you’re gonna fall, let yourself go! It’s alright, all for the fun!” and clapped his hands to his class, “Have fun with the wave,” and smiled watching the smiling faces of his kids, because in the end that’s what they all had become.

Kili approached the library and hopped off his board, stomping on the end to flip it in the air and caught it. He tucked it under his arm and walked inside, thankful for the blast of cool air conditioning as he brushed aside sweat soaked bangs. There was close to no one inside and Kili picked a table near the back to make use of and soon had a decent flyer drawn up. Not knowing the technical information of the camera, Kili opted to sketch it out instead. He wrote down Fili’s phone number and an urgent ‘please contact if found’ message. After making an armful of copies, Kili dug the roll of tape from his backpack and ran outside. The cafe was clear across the other side of town, so Kili tagged nearly every telephone pole he rode past with a flyer. He stopped in several different stores as well and left a few, before coming up on the cafe.

Gathering his students back on the shore, Fili sat along with them on the sand as the Sun began to do its work and dry them, “Do you think we’ve been improving, Mr. Durin?” Mike asked wiping his nose with the back of his hand, “Well of course,” Fili answered, “It’s all a matter of taking what you’ve been taught into action,” he spoke looking around his class, “That’s why from now on we will be hitting the water a lot,” and of course that made all the children cheer. Soon it was time for the parents to pick their kids up and in view came a sight that churned Fili’s stomach, “Oh boy..” he muttered to himself, “Hey Fili,” Kelly said with a smile on her lips, eyeing Fili’s momentarily, “Came to pick Lily up and to give you this…” and slipped from her chest a check that Fili really thought twice in taking, “I didn’t catch you at the carnival. But hopefully we will see each other at the costume party!” she said rather excitedly as Lily came up to them, “So how was Lily today? Was she an annoying brat?” Lily puffed her cheeks and rolled her eyes, “Shut it, Kelly!” Fili sighed and put a hand on Lily’s shoulder which made her look up at him, “Lily is my star student. I don’t know what I would do without my red headed ,freckled face mermaid to help me with my class,” and smiled down at her. Lily blushed and Kelly cleared her throat with a bit of a frown and took her hand pulling her from Fili’s hold, “Mermaid…hmm” she said thoughtfully and began to walk away, “See you around, Fili” she called out, “B-bye Mr. Durin,” and waved at him as Fili waved back shaking his head, “What a duo…” he said to himself.

“Dude! Wassup, man?” Kili walked up to Eli and threw his board onto the counter to pull his friend into a tight hug. “Fuck, bro, I didn’t think you’d get your ass out of bed and make it here!” Eli let go of Kili and began fussing around behind the counter to prepare Kili’s usual. Kili shook his head and sat on the edge, “my brothers camera got jacked, believe it or not. So I’m going around putting up fliers.” He dropped his handful behind him on the counter and waited as Eli finished his drink. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the wad of cash and went to hand it to Eli who quickly smacked his hand away. “Fuckin’ kidding, brah?” He lowered his voice. “Meet me in the back room in three minutes.” After Eli disappeared, Kili sipped his drink and waited for what felt like three minutes before following. The deal was short and simple and Kili slid the small baggie into his back pocket. “You’re a fucking life saver dude,” he breathed out with a chuckle as he stepped out of the room, a large smile on his face at the thought of getting stoned with his lover later.

“How are you doing, Fili? Have you been able to solve anything about the camera?” Leo’s mother asked as she took him in her arms, “Well, my brother made some fliers that will hopefully make a kind soul hit me up with information or something,” he sighed, “But all in all I’m good and if nothing comes up I guess I will have to get a new one. And of course do our session again,” he chuckled. Miranda smiled and nodded, “Well listen, Fili, if you’d like to make a bit of extra of money, I was thinking that maybe Leo could stay over with you tonight? Peter and I are planning on going to a concert, it’s been so long since we’ve gone out on a date. I don’t want to take advantage or anything, but Leo seemed to get along much better with you than with his grandmother,” she chuckled. Fili thought for a moment before answering; he had plans to get stoned with Kili that night, but the chance to make extra money called him, since he wasn’t sure when this whole camera problem would get solved, “Sure! No problem,” he said and ruffled Leo’s hair, “Great! Then I’ll drop him off before we leave for the concert tonight. Thanks a bunch, Fili!” she said and Leo waved goodbye. Reaching his car, he strapped the board on top of the jeep and then drove off towards the cafe, thinking on how he would drop the news to Kili.


	78. Chapter 78

Kili pulled Eli in for a quick hug before grabbing his skateboard. A hurried scan of the cafe proved Fili had yet to make it there so Kili decided on heading towards the beach to meet him. “Alright dude, I’ll hit you up later ‘bout that painting. Cool?” “Cool man. Take it easy, yeah?” Eli laughed and pulled Kili’s beanie down over his face, causing Kili to scowl playfully. After fixing it, he walked outside and dropped his board to the ground. He looked around the parking lot, sighing softly when he didn’t see the jeep and began boarding down the sidewalk. Kili pulled off a few ollies before seeing the red jeep turning a corner. A mischievous smirk played across his lips as he ducked down and waited for Fili to drive close enough for him to snap around and grab the rear bumper. He tried to keep ducked down and out of Fili’s immediate line of sight as he was pulled back to the cafes parking lot.

After finding a good spot Fili parked his car at the cafe and turned the engine off; he still wasn’t sure how to tell Kili that their plans had been changed for the night. But he thought it could be a good opportunity for Kili and Leo to make up for their last time together. Now their home wasn’t precisely kid friendly but he was glad he got Kili those stuffed toys to distract Leo with them. Now they just had to make plans for a fun slumber party! Yeah, right. He could just imagine Kili’s pout all evening long and perhaps fighting for his attention against Leo. Taking a deep breath he stepped out of the jeep and got startled when he found Kili behind his car out of no where, “The fu-? When did you get here?” he asked looking up and down at Kili. It had been a long while since he saw him with his skateboard and it actually gave him butterflies in his stomach seeing him like that; he looked simply sexy wearing that beanie and the smile that he sported made his skin bump.

Kili’s smile reached his eyes as he slammed his foot down onto the tail end of the skateboard, catching it with ease when it flipped up into the air. “Well considering I hitched I ride with you for a few streets, I’d say I got here when you did.” He leaned up against the jeep and rested the tip of the board on his feet, resisting the urge to lean in and kiss his lover. “So,” Kili lowered his voice and bent in some so his words would fall only on Fili’s ears. “I got the stuff. So unless you want to grab yourself a coffee, I suggest we get home. Cause we got a lot of smoking and making out and just plain fucking to get done before dinner.” Pushing off the jeep, Kili turned and jutted his ass out a little, looking over at Fili with a wide smirk. “Reach in my back pocket,” he said as his eyes glanced down at the pocket the weed was hidden in.

Feeling his throat go dry, Fili swallowed hard and scratched the back of his neck, “Uh, not now, baby,” he chuckled nervously looking around, “Someone might see. Let’s get in the car,” he said and quickly turned to get back inside the car. He felt against a wall, not really knowing what to do; curse their economic situation, curse the fucker who took his camera! Kili looked so excited to get stoned and, Mahal, his plans sounded absolutely exquisite. When Kili got in the car with him, he smiled lightly at him, “So, were you able to make the fliers?” he said buying himself some time as he turned the jeep on.

Slightly put off by Fili’s obvious changing of the subject, Kili threw his board into the back seat and pulled his bag off, dropping it down to the floor. His feet went up and rested against the dashboard and he turned to look at him. “Course I did. Left them all up and down the strip, in some stores and left the extra ones with Eli to put up at the café.” Kili quirked his brow at Fili and folded his arms over his chest. “We still need to swing by a head shop to pick up a new bowl, since you sort of tossed mine out into oblivion. I saw this really gnarly looking one down at the shop by the beach, we should swing by there on the way home. I think I’m out of rolling papers.”

Fili side glanced Kili and nodded making a turn to make their way to the shop, “Good, I hope the fliers work. Thanks, babe,” he said and then after a moment of silence he cleared his throat, “About the pot, Ki, uh,” he passed a hand over his forehead to wipe some sweat drops off, “I think we’re gonna have to change that for another night,” he said carefully said, “See, Leo’s mom came up to me today when she picked him up after class and offered me to make more money if I take care of Leo tonight since they want to go to a concert. She asked if Leo could spend the night over and I said yes,” he said rather quickly and kept his eyes on the road not wanting to look at Kili’s glare.

“Wait, you what?” Kili looked at Fili with an incredulous glare and couldn't help but groan. “But Fi!” He whined, feeling a little offended by him offering to give up their night in together without so much as mentioning it to him in the first place. “This was supposed to be /our/ night!” He let out a soft ‘humph’ as he settled back into his seat, brow furrowed and lips pursed together in a thin line. It wasn’t that he was angry with Fili for making the decision that he did; they did need the money after all. But his jealousy was beginning to kick in, knowing he’d get absolutely no alone time with his lover. “So pretty much no getting high, no making out, no fucking? Awesome.” The light ahead turned red and when Fili slowed the jeep to a stop, he quickly reached back and grabbed his board before snatching up his bag. “I’ll meet you back at the house; I need to catch some fresh air.” Not wanting to ruin the good vibe they had since last night by saying a few unfavorable things out of anger, Kili slid out of the jeep and weaved through a couple cars before getting to the sidewalk. He reached into his bag and quickly pulled out his cigarettes, lighting one up before pushing off on his skateboard. The headphones went in before the light turned green and Fili had a chance to catch up to him and he turned down a street, fuming as he sped off.

“Kili…Aw come on, don’t be like that!,” Fili called trying to reach out to him before he got off the car, “Crap!” he said slamming his palms onto the stirring wheel and having to move oppisite of Kili as the light turned green. He knew Kili would be upset but damn, he didn’t expect that reaction. He should realize that he had to make some priorities; even getting all this pot and equipment was an unnecessary expense to begin with. But he did it to please him and to enjoy their relationship, how come that was so easily forgotten? Not really feeling going to the shop anymore he drove to their apartment instead and heavily sighed; he didn’t mean for Kili to feel like he simply gave up their little date so easily. It wasn’t like that at all. Parking in front of their home he found Mr. Dawson reading the newspaper on his porch, “Hello, Mr. Dawson,” he said walking over to him, “I have your rent money for the month,” and smiled at him.

Kili found himself at a children’s playground a few blocks from their home. He was sitting on the swing, his feet resting against his board, and he let out a deep sigh. The moment he bailed from the jeep he instantly regretted it, knowing Fili would probably take it personally. Kili lit up a cigarette and let the stick dangle from his lips as he rocked back and forth on the swing. The baggie of pot in his pocket felt heavy and he couldn’t pull his mind off it. It wouldn't be an ideal smoke, but he could easily empty a cigarette of its tobacco and refill it with the pot. And with how badly he wanted to get high, the idea was extremely tempting. But no, Kili pushed the thought from his mind; it was his and Fili’s pot to smoke /together/. Fili bought it technically, so to smoke it, even if just a little, without him would make Kili feel even worse. Finishing his current smoke, Kili tossed the butt to the ground, rubbed out the cherry with the toes of his shoe and kicked off on his skateboard once more, heading back to their home; already preparing the apologies for running off like that in his mind.

Fili’s nose scrounged at Mr. Dawson’s observation, “What?” “Don’t play innocent with me,” Mr. Dawson smiled, “I can see it in your eyes. A girl’s troubling your mind. Probably had a silly argument,” Fili cleared his throat crossing his arms a bit defensively and Mr. Dawson chuckled, “Well let me tell you this: red roses mean love and passion, white roses mean beginnings and endings, pink roses mean friendship, and yellow roses mean forgiveness, ” the elder man said crossing his own arms with confidence. Fili listened to him with a raise brow and sighed in defeat, “Where can I find yellow roses. ..?” “Sadly we don’t have yellow roses around here. Just figured you needed that information for the future. But I’m sure any kind of yellow flower could do the trick,” and nodded agreeing with himself. Fili sighed again and chuckled, “Thanks, Mr. Dawson” and went back to his jeep to take his surf board and headed upstairs to the apartment. Once he was settled in, he went to the kitchen to re heat the leftover pasta and looked at the fish tank and tapped it, “You two fight? …I didn’t think so,” and tapped where Sunray was.

Kili held his board tightly under his arm as he stood at the bottom of the stairs. “Kili, my boy, come here for a moment.” Turning his head, Kili looked over at Mr. Dawson and sighed; he just wanted to get upstairs and be with Fili before the kid was dropped off. But at the elder mans gentle demand, he obliged and found himself standing in front of him. “Is that boy still giving you trouble?” Mr. Dawson asked softly, looking up over the rim of his glasses. Kili shook his head, “no sir.” “You have the misses and I worried, Kili. You have not been acting yourself lately. You think we don’t notice, but we know you boys better than you think we do. If there’s anything we can do, Kili…” Kili frowned and looked down at his feet, leaning to the other side, “thank you, sir.” Mr. Dawson pulled a gentle smile and snapped his newspaper back up in front of his face, “no need to thank me, Kili. Just keep your chin up, alright?” Kili smiled back at him and muttered a quick thank you before running up the stairs. He sucked in a deep breath before opening the door and sliding into the apartment. Dropping his board to the floor by the door, he pulled the bottom of his shirt up and wiped off his sweaty forehead before moving inside and looking for Fili. He saw his lover leaning against the counter watching the fish so he stepped up behind him, wrapping his arms around him from behind and hugging him tight. “M’sorry, Fi,” he muttered as he kissed his shoulder blades, nuzzling against him.

Fili chuckled lightly and patted the arms around him, “It’s fine,” and turned in his hold to face Kili, “I’m sorry too, for changing our plans so suddenly,” and nudged Kili’s forehead with his, “But we can still have a good time tonight and we will definitely get stoned tomorrow after Leo leaves,” and playfully slapped his ass before untangling himself from Kili and moved to the stove to stir the heating pasta, “I just don’t want you think that I don’t care for our time together. It’s not like that at all, sweetheart,” he said as he looked for some plates.

“No, I don’t think that at all.” Kili sighed softly and moved out of Fili’s way, leaning back against the counter. “It’s just… After everything happened with Dan and us not fooling around, I guess my body wants to make up for it. Especially after that little wake up call of yours.” He chuckled and pushed off the counter, digging in his back pocket to retrieve the weed. Throwing it onto the counter top, he eyed it sadly and flicked his eyes back up to Fili. “What time will Leo be here? Do we at least have enough time to make out first? Because once he gets here, I know you won’t so much as rub my shoulder.” Kili meant the last bit as a joke, but he couldn’t control the bitter hint in his voice.

Fili served the pasta and handed a plate to Kili, “I get it, love. Don’t you think I feel the same way?” and found two forks giving one to him as well, “I didn’t expect for this to happen, but at the chance for more dough, I mean I just paid our rent,” and leaned in to peck Kili’s cheek settling his plate on the counter and began to eat eyeing the bag of weed, “Of course we got some time for ourselves. Leo will be here around six or so,” and winked at him as he continued his meal, “Besides, Leo needs to sleep too. I’m sure we’ll get time for us by then as well. That is if you don’t fall asleep first,” and took a mouthful of pasta, “Mm, get me water, babe.”

Kili set his fork down and reached over, snatching up a piece of pasta from Fili’s plate with a smirk. “Sir yes sir,” he said through a grin, saluting his brother as he walked over to the fridge. He bent in and grabbed a water bottle for Fili and a can of soda for himself and looked around for a minute. “Maybe it’s a good thing we aren’t blazing tonight; we have shit for junk food. And let me tell you,” he stepped back and closed the door with his foot. “I get the munchies like a motherfucker.” After handing the bottle to Fili, Kili took a sip from his can and proceeded to eat nearly half the plate of pasta in just a couple mouthfuls. “Mmm, thanks for lunch.” Kili wiped his lips off with the back of his hand and then bent in to kiss Fili. “But I think I’m going to hop into the shower real quick. Built up a decent sweat while skating.” He grinned and smacked Fili’s ass in a playful way and kissed his neck before heading off towards the bathroom. Each step, he began stripping from his clothes, leaving a trail until he was fully naked and stepping into the bathroom.


	79. Chapter 79

Fili’s fork dropped onto his plate as he watched Kili strip tease his way into the bathroom. His eyes landed on the sexy swing of his lover’s hips and that ass bouncing with each slow step. Now that he thought on it, he too /needed/ to shower; he was at the beach and sweated and smelled like salty waters after all. He couldn’t possibly receive Leo smelling like that. Pushing his plate back, he cleared his throat and shrugged at the fish as he walked passed them and went into the bathroom closing the door behind him, “Hope you don’t mind some company,” he smirked as he took his tank off.

Kili made no attempt to hide the victorious grin appearing on his face as Fili stepped in behind him. When the elder had his tank top half over his head, his eyes covered, Kili stepped up and grabbed his arms. He leaned in and slowly kissed him, moving their lips together in a sensual dance. As he pulled away, he ran his hands down Fili’s arms and then slowly back up, helping him remove the shirt fully. “Of course I don’t mind company,” he smirked and then stepped into the shower. The water came on ice cold for a brief second and his body arched away from it before it began to warm. To try and not come off too desperate for his brother’s attention, Kili poured an ample amount of shampoo into his palms and began washing his hair as he waited for Fili to step in.

Fili licked his lips as he rushed to take his trunks off revealing his already half aroused prick. As he stepped into the shower he leaned very close to Kili, biting his lower lip as he stared down lustfully at his lover’s soaking body. But Kili seemed to be playing a little hard to get, so he leaned back and grabbed the bar of soap and began to slowly lather his chest looking at Kili with a seductive gaze and a small smirk on his lips. There wasn’t any real intention to clean himself at the moment so the soap foam gathered around his chest hairs as he moved the bar in circular motions then he moved it down over his stomach and did the same; he gave Kili a wink as he bit his lower lip and his smirk widen.

Kili’s eyes narrowed as he watched Fili begin to scrub himself down. It took only a second until his eyes moved down that tanned muscular chest and focused on the elder’s swelling prick. Of course the sight cause his own to twitch in approval and he quickly turned his back. Letting out a slow breath through his nose, Kili began rubbing the foamy soap from his hair down his body. He knew the spots on himself that drove Fili wild and he focused on them. Hands gripped at his waist as he rubbed at the chubby spot, fingers digging into the soft skin. Kili even reached behind his body and ran his hands over the swell of his ass; the little show sending jolts of arousal down his spine that accumulated in his hardening cock. A playful smirk pinched at his lips and he turned around, gathering a handful of soap in his palm and he began slowly jerking himself off for Fili, letting the sound of the shower wash away his quiet mewling as pleasure took over him.

Oooh Kili new how to play dirty! His cock finished hardening as he watched in awe as Kili’s hands touched his favorite spots and he had to bite one of his cheeks to stifle a groan that threatened to escape his throat. But when he saw Kili tug his own penis and make those soft noises his skin bumped, his cock twitched, and he had to hiss in approval. But he wasn’t about to give in /that/ easily; Fili was never the kind to marvel at his own body or boast about it, but he knew how much Kili appreciated it. Letting go of the soap he flexed his muscles and tensed his abs, puffing his chest out and made grab for his own prick and mimicked Kili’s slow strokes on his shaft and let out a gruff moan; never breaking his gaze on his lover.

Feeling his cheeks flush, Kili instantly broke the heated gaze. His hand stilled and took a small step back. Fili knew exactly what to do to turn him on to the point of no return, but Kili was determined to ride this out as long as it took. He wanted Fili to crave him, to fall apart the moment he would give in and touch him. Thinking quickly, Kili turned and leaned up against the wall, putting his ass on full display. His hand quickened the pace and he thrusted into his palm, feeling the muscles in his back clench. The fresh image of Fili flexing stayed permanent in his mind as his head dipped, wet hair framing his face. Those arms, his chest. Oh how Kili wanted his hands all over that chest. Smacking the tile with his palm, Kili groaned and turned, pushing Fili until his back connected with the wall and he kissed him hard.

Growling into the kiss as his back hit the wall, Fili quickly tangled a hand behind Kili’s head and the other on his lower back, grinding their arousal’s together. His tongue wasted no time penetrating into Kili’s mouth and attack the other moist muscle in a heated battle. The image of Kili jerking himself while the shower cascaded down his body and over the curves of his plump ass drove him insane; but Kili just acted ahead. Moving his hand lower and down one of the fleshy cheeks, he cupped it before slipping a finger into Kili’s hole.

“Hnng, fuck Fi!” Kili growled as he pulled back, resting his forehead against Fili’s. His body jerked back onto the finger, feeling it push further into him. Kili hissed at the sudden intrusion, but couldn’t help but rock back and forth onto it. When he pushed back, Fili’s finger teased the soft bundle of nerves inside him, but when he pulled forward, his cock rubbed against his lover’s in a sensual way. The heated waves moving through his body mixed with the cooling water beating down on his back and caused him to dip his head back, an almost whiny moan filling the bathroom.

Fili leaned in and took the chance to kiss and bite the exposed neck to get more of those sexy noises out of Kili. His tongue licked over his pulse then pressed his lips down and sucked hard the sensitive area. He groaned every time their hard ons made friction; he traveled his other hand down Kili’s body and tightly anchored it over the other ass cheek as he inserted another digit. He curved his fingers and rubbed his lover’s sensitive organ while squeezing the fleshy cheek, “You like that, sweetheart?,” he whispered while nipping around Kili’s jawline, “You want more?” and slowed his fingering, “I can give you more…,” and reached Kili’s lips and hungrily claimed them feeling how the water cascaded down their bodies.

Kili whimpered into Fili’s mouth as he parted his lips, pushing his tongue in to meet Fili’s. He ass pressed back once more in a silent demand for the fingers to continue their movements. Pushing off the wall, Kili broke the kiss and stared down at Fili, a fiery passion evident in his eyes. “I need you, Fi,” he groaned as he grabbed Fili’s shoulders. With a quick pull, he had Fili off the wall and turned so his own back was pressed against it. His foot went up on the knee height indent, kicking over the bottles of shampoo and sending them falling into the bottom of the tub. Kili grabbed the back of Fili’s head, his fingers disappearing in the blonde dreads and he pulled his lover flush against his body.

Pulling his fingers out he cupped Kili’s face between his hands, brushing his wet bangs back and peck his lips over and over, “I need you too, Ki,” he panted between kisses and opened his mouth to lick the small currents of water that dripped down Kili’s lips. Using one hand to hold Kili’s leg underneath the bent of his knee he used his other hand to guide his penis up Kili’s entrance and slowly thrust his way in, “Aww fuck do I need you,” he groaned as the warmth of the walls wrapped around his gorging cock. He raked his free hand behind Kili’s head and kissed him hard on the lips.

The position allowed for nice shallow thrusts that had Kili’s cock dripping, the beads of pre cum rolling down his shaft and mixing in with the water. He tried to move along with Fili but found his own movements awkward and useless. Instead, he moved his hands from around Fili’s back and rested them against his chest, feeling the defined muscles shift as his lover snapped his hips up into him. A whimpered moan passed from Kili’s mouth into Fili’s as he parted his lips, seeking out the others tongue and twisting against it. As his body began to heat from the pleasure coursing through him, Kili’s cock nearly began to throb. He let one hand slide down and grab it, matching his jerks with Fili’s pace.

Settling into the position, Fili found his rhythm and rocked his hips back and forth inside his lover. Their tongues swirled as he moved his head side to side, and their swollen lips brushed against the other’s. His breathing fell hot against Kili’s wet skin and soon traveled his mouth down to his neck where he made a trail of nips and sucks reaching his shoulder. He bit harder on the shoulder growling from the pleasure invading his body as he lifted Kili’s leg higher over his side increasing the pace of his thrusts, “Hawwngh…” he breathed into Kili’s ear, “I missed you, baby..” he groaned and nipped his brother’s earlobe.

As much as Kili was enjoying the close position they were in, he needed more. With them not being able to fool around once Leo got there, Kili wanted to really feel it; to be able to feel it later. He bent in and gave Fili a heated kiss once more before pushing back and wriggling out of Fili’s hold. Once his leg was lowered, he stepped out of the tub and gave his lover a flirtatious wink. “Follow me…” Walking over to the sink, Kili rested his elbows on the counter and bent over, spreading his legs.

Fili frowned in confusion as Kili pulled away from their love making but as his eyes followed where he headed and understood his intentions a smirked curved the corner of his lips. He stepped out of the shower, not even caring to turn the water off, and dripped his way behind his equally soaked lover. The sight sent a jolt to his prick; to do it there while the shower kept running just felt exciting and naughty and with Kili all spread and wet waiting for him made his cock find a renewed arousal. Licking his lips he wrapped both of his hands on each side of Kili’s waist and settled his dick between the already stretched hole, sheathing his dick back with more ease. He leaned down and dotted kisses all over Kili’s back as he resumed his rhythmic rams. When his hungry mouth reached the damp shoulder he opened his eyes and caught their reflection in the mirror; all he could see was from their chest and up but that was enough to make him shiver from the erotic sight. Their bodies jerking in the same rhythm and the way Kili’s mouth hung slightly opened while he panted made him groan in pleasure, “Aww baby. ..,” he panted into his ear while gazing at him through the mirror, “You look so hot…I’m gonna fuck you so hard…mmngh!” and both quickened and roughened his thrusts.

Kili kept Fili’s gaze in the mirror; the intensity burning through the reflection was almost enough to end him alone. He tried to push back onto his lovers body, but the water dripping off his hair, pooling around his arms caused one to slip, making him lay completely forward. The counter rammed against his stomach and it elicited a wince from him, but the pained sound quickly transformed into a moan of approval. Flipping his hair to the side, Kili looked over his shoulder and caught his brothers actual eyes. “Fuck me harder, Fi…” Being bent over like that had Fili’s cock ramming into him deep and brushing against his prostate with every thrust; his own prick was leaking in quick concession. Fili continued slamming into him from behind, the sound of skin smacking against skin overtaking the roar of the shower and Kili let out a deep moan. “That’s it babe, fuck. Fucking claim me, Fi.” With a final moan of his lovers name, Kili’s orgasm washed through him and he barely had enough time to reach down and grab his untouched dick, covering the tip with his palm to keep the gush of cum from coating the cabinet and counter top.

Gripping his waist tighter, Fili obeyed his lover and pushed himself into him as deep and hard as he could. Groaning and panting on the crook of Kili’s neck he clenched his jaw as he felt his body tense up and the rush pool inside his stomach ending with a long and hot stream of his seed that filled his brother, “Ahh…ahh…Ki..” he moaned as he embraced Kili still with his satisfied dick buried inside the oozing walls, signifying their union, and rested his chin over Kili’s shoulder fighting to maintain their balance as the afterglow took over their spent bodies.

As his body slumped forward, Kili let out a deep contented sigh. He looked up into the mirror and a goofy smile pulled at his lips as he watched Fili’s exhausted body lean against him. Turning his head, he placed a soft kiss to his lovers temple. It took the last of his willpower to wiggle around underneath Fili until they were facing; Fili’s cock slipping out of him. His clean hand cupped Fili’s face and brought him in for a slow kiss, mewling against his lips. “I love you,” Kili cooed breathlessly as he rested their foreheads together. A few more pecks to Fili’s lips and Kili grabbed his hand and pulled him back into the shower so they could rinse off.


	80. Chapter 80

The gentle kiss was exactly what he needed after their heated love making, but he even so Fili couldn’t help but feel a bit disappointed when Kili pulled away from him. He loved being inside his lover, especially after climaxing, never wanting to let go of their physical unity and becoming one flesh. So after they both stepped into the shower again Fili hugged Kili from behind, imprisoning his arms against his sides and preventing him from moving, “I’m never gonna let you go,” he playfully said and squeezed him pecking his neck over and over as the waters cooled their skins once more. He felt needy for Kili and had no desire to stop cuddling him.

“I think you may have a hard time explaining that one to Leo’s mother, don’t you think?” Kili chuckled softly and leaned back into Fili’s body, his arms wrapping around the ones holding him. “It’s not too late to cancel though, you know. Even if we don’t smoke tonight.” Kili slowly turned and placed his hands on Fili’s waist. “We can just hang out. Maybe me another blanket fort?” He looked at Fili with a small smile and wiggled his brow in a suggestive way. “We can pick out a movie, just chill out and cuddle, make out, all that fun stuff?” Licking up the water on his lips from the shower, Kili bent in and pressed his lips against Fili’s, moving them together in a slow kiss.

Fili hummed into the kiss as his lips slowly danced along with Kili’s; he tighten his embrace and moved his head to the side to deepen the kiss with his tongue gently licking Kili’s. Fili really considered doing exactly as Kili suggested; spending the night just relaxing and cuddling his lover under the comfort of their fort was very much what his body was asking, knowing how he felt needy for his warmth. But with a sigh and a groan he pulled back, “Don’t tempt me,” and grabbed Kili’s lower lip playfully between his teeth and tugged it before grabbing the soap and really clean himself.

With a shrug, Kili bumped Fili out from under the stream of the water and rinsed off the leftover soap from before they started fooling around. He bent over slightly and cleaned away his lovers essence before pecking Fili once more. “I’ll see ya in a minute.” As he stepped out, Kili grabbed a towel and gave his body a quick rub down and wrapped it around his waist. He walked into their bedroom and looked through his clothes, wanting nothing more than to just slip into some pajama pants and relax, but with the kid being dropped off later, he figured he better put on some actual clothes. After slipping into some fresh underwear, he tugged on a tight pair of jeans, groaning as the pants were resisting on his still damp legs, and then pulled on a black tank top. He gathered his hair into a high messy bun as he walked into the kitchen, eyeing the pot with a soft sigh. Knowing a small bag of marijuana on the counter would look bad if Leo’s mother decided to step into their apartment, Kili grabbed it and ran it into the bedroom, stuffing it in his drawer were he hid his stash before. Completely sober and still slightly unhappy about it, Kili grabbed his warming soda off the kitchen counter top and dropped down onto the sofa, pulling Fili’s laptop into his lap to try and figure out what they could do for a website.

After rinsing the soap off his body, Fili turned the shower off and stepped out; drying himself he noticed the wet mess they left all over the floor and counter top. Smiling to himself, remembering the gorgeous view of Kili all spread out and dripping in water, he wrapped the towel around his waist and carefully made his way out of the bathroom, noticing Kili on the couch. In their bedroom he got dressed into some black and light blue striped swimming trunks and a simple baby blue muscle shirt. He tied his dreads in a half bun, letting his lower dreads run loose down his shoulders and headed to the kitchen to clean their dishes and Raul’s pasta pot. As he scrubbed the plates he looked over his shoulder to glance momentarily at Kili, “You know I was thinking, I should make self-portraits of myself,” and rinsed down the soap, “Been a long while since I’ve done it and maybe put one up on the website and one of yours of course, ” and set it on the dish rack to drain before moving on to the next.

“Nah, just you…” Kili attempted to look over his shoulder at his brother, but his focus remained on the computer screen. He had accumulated a notebook and a pen by now and was scribbling notes down to keep track of all the information he had been researching. Biting the end of the pen, Kili changed to a new web hosting site and started clicking around to figure out pricing options. “Putting my picture up there will only scare away future clients,” he joked with a soft chuckle. “Hey, Fi… I think I may have found a decent site we can use. It’s not the cheapest, but it has the best options. You can put more pictures up and shit. But they require a credit card upon sign up and its an automatic monthly payment…” Kili clicked on the bookmarks and searched through the drop down list until he found the website he had written down and circled several times on paper. Pulling out the charger, he jumped up from the couch and brought the laptop over to Fili so he could look over the terms and conditions and billing process.

Fili dried his hands over his trunks before taking the laptop from Kili and set it on the counter. He leaned over and furrowed his brow as he concentrated while reading the billing methods. After a while of reading and re reading he slowly nodded his head in approval, “I like it,” and turned to look at Kili with a smile, “I think we can do great here. But for now let’s keep this on hold until I solve this whole camera issue. I don’t want to make an investment without my primary tool,” and leaned back straight and kissed Kili’s cheek, “Good job, sweetheart,” and headed back to the bathroom to clean their mess.

Grabbing the laptop, Kili moved back to the sofa and sat cross legged. He skimmed through the several different templates available to use once your site went up and he picked one that looked the most creative. He set the laptop on the coffee table and grabbed his notebook and began a rough sketch of the template. Luckily with this particular web hosting site, the owner is able to play around with different set ups and side pages. Kili made a list, organizing all the potential categories Fili could have with his photography; ranging from family shots to nature to animals and of course his weddings. His mind thought back to when Fili snapped the pictures of him in bed after being tickled and his brow furrowed. “Fili!” He called out, looking up at the bathroom. “Are you going to be doing nude photos as well?”

Fili looked up at Kili while he dried the sink’s counter with their hand towel and furrowed his brow a bit and shrugged, “I've always considered the human body as one of the greatest works of art, so I don’t see why not,” and casually winked at Kili as he passed him by deciding that a mop would be much easier to dry the floor with than their towels, “Maybe I should do a study on it…,” he stopped as he opened their door, “Different people with shapes and forms…age,celebrating all kinds of beauty…,” and looked at Kili with bright wide eyes, “You’re a genius, babe,” and smiled at him as he went downstairs to grab the mop.

Kili sat in silent shock for a minute; the thought of Fili spending any time looking at somebody else nude just did not settle well with him. But Kili cleared his throat and pushed the thought far from his mind. That would be a bridge to cross when they got to that point, but for now there was no point in worrying about it. Kili went back to the rough sketch of the plans for the website and wrote in, with tiny unreadable letters, ‘nude’ on the list of categories. It was no doubt that adult photography like that was a good selling point and Fili could do well with it, but Kili just did not want his lover putting any attention on somebody elses body. Rolling his eyes, Kili tossed the book to the side and stood up to flip on the television. He settled on watching a movie about zombies that was playing, and quickly found himself getting sucked in.

Fili came back with the mop and quickly passed it over the bathroom floors. After he was done he looked around their apartment and decided that it was tidy enough to receive Leo. He set the mop against the wall and took his place on the sofa next to Kili. He stretched his arms upwards and then casually settled one over Kili’s shoulder and nudged him closer, “Would you like to model for me?” and playfully nibbled his ear, “‘Course it would be a /very/ private session with the photographer,” and smirked as he passed the tip of his tongue up the shell of Kili’s ear.

Kili shivered at the teasing attention on his ear and tried to shrug Fili off of him. He made no attempt to hide the grin appearing. “Stop it, Fi,” he drawled, using his hand to gently push Fili’s face away. “And no, I will not model for you. Thanks for asking.” Turning to look at his brother, he smirked and raised a brow in a suggestive way. “Unless we are talking a little nudity? In which case…” He bent forward so his lips were hovering over Fili’s and let his tongue slide out briefly to moisten the elders lips seductively. “Hell fucking no.” With a proud smile, he sat back in his spot, kicking his feet up on the table and folded his arms over his chest. “It was a good try though, babe. You didn’t try hard enough, but the answer will forever be no.”

Fili scoffed and pouted taking his arm off Kili and giving him a small push, “Aw come on. Seen you naked all my life, what’s the big deal now?, ” and folded his arms frowning like a child whose been denied some candy. He side glanced Kili and puffed air from his nose, “It’s only for my eyes if that’s what’s bothering you…you know I love your body,” and looked at Kili, “I’m sure I could make amazing pictures with you,” and looked at him with a soften gaze.

"No!” Kili said will a little more authority in his voice. “You know how I feel about my body! And besides, not that I fully blame you for what happened, but where is your camera Fili?” Kili looked down, knowing Fili would probably take offense to his question, but it was the truth. Tugging at a loose string on his jeans, Kili sighed. “You already had pictures of me on there that I wasn’t exactly comfortable with you having. And after I told you to delete them, you didn’t… Someone is probably looking at them right now. It’s just… It’s a little uncomfortable to think about.” His voice quieted down and he shrugged, still not looking up to catch Fili’s eyes.

Fili’s face fell flat and felt his cheeks warmed from both shame and embarrassment. Kili’s words felt like a low punch to his gut and he sat straight clearing his throat looking everywhere but Kili, “I’m sorry…,” he muttered and stood up just wanting to get away from him. He felt bad enough that he lost his camera along with those pictures, and he understood Kili’s point, but it pissed him off that he made him feel like it was a crime to find his lover attractive and just create a visual memory of it. He’s a photographer, and whenever he sees something inspiring and beautiful to his eyes he wants to make a timeless memory of it; his curse was that his biggest muse disliked it. He opted to go to their room and just slammed the door shut, just then he got a text from Leo’s mom saying they will be there shortly. With a sigh, Fili texted back and laid on his side of the bed while he waited for Leo.

Kili jumped in surprise when the door slammed shut. Letting out a deep groan, he ran his palms down his face. He mentally scolded himself for saying how he felt, knowing how Fili would take it. But he just couldn’t even force himself to feel comfortable with the whole deal. He stood up and slowly made his way to the bedroom door and stood there in silence for a minute before raising his fist and rapping his knuckles on it. “Fi?” As he pushed open the door, he stepped in, instantly spotting Fili on the bed and a wave of guilt washed over him. “Fi, I’m sorry… I didn’t mean it to upset you…” He stood there staring at the ground, unsure if approaching the elder would be a good idea or not.

Fili laid on the bed unmoved by Kili’s presence and simply sighed, “It’s fine” he said cuddling against the pillow not looking at him, “Leo’s on his way,” and closed his eyes. It wasn’t like he wanted to be angry with Kili, but he couldn’t help but feel rather sour about it. But of course, eventually, he couldn’t simply avoid Kili’s presence for long and sat on the bed, “You know I kick myself enough for losing my camera, more so because of the pictures I may loose of you,” and looked sternly at him, “But I’m tired that you keep knocking me out for finding you attractive,” and sighed shaking his head to the side, “I know you got issues with your image, but that doesn't give you the right to make me think otherwise.”

“No, it’s not that…” Kili sighed and moved to sit down next to him, wringing his hands in his lap as he lowered his gaze. “It’s when you stare at me. I worry that you’ll start seeing all my faults like I do. And to capture it all in a picture, it just.” He cleared his throat and slowly looked up at Fili. “I know you love my body and I don’t mean to try to make you feel any differently. But don’t expect me to suddenly start loving it. How about a compromise? We’ll start off with some regular modeling and go from there?” He looked at Fili with an apologetic smile.

Fili sighed and rolled his eyes putting his arm over Kili, “Why do you make it impossible for me to stay mad at you?” and gave him a small squeeze, “I wish you didn’t feel this way about yourself though,” and kissed his cheek, “I could never see any flaw on your body, I’ve been in love with it all my life,” and smiled lightly at him, “But I accept the compromise,” and leaned in to kiss his lips but received a call just then, “Hello?….oh OK! I’ll be right down,” and hung up sliding off the bed, “Leo’s here,” and jogged his way out.

Kili was still sitting there with his lips slightly puckered when he heard the front door open and close; Fili no longer sitting beside him. He whined like a small child and threw himself face first onto the bed, kicking his feet and hitting his fist against the mattress. When he finished his little temper tantrum, he sat up and groaned inwardly knowing their whole evening was about to be turned upside down. Leo was generally a cute kid, but Kili knew how much he liked to climb all over and hang onto Fili; much in the same way Kili did. And Kili wasn’t looking forward to fighting for Fili’s attention in their home home. One last smack against the bed and Kili stood, walking out into the living room just in time to hear chatter coming up the stairs. He made no attempt to erase the unpleasant scowl from his features.

“We are gonna so much fun tonight, Lee,” Fili said while fumbling the door open and walked in with Leo at arms plus two back packs and a grocery bag full of medicines. Leo was clinging to Fili and crying into his neck, “Don’t cry, Lee,” he said while setting the packs down in a huff trying to maintain his balance, “Look…look who’s there,” and pointed at Kili, “You remember him right? My little brother!” Leo looked over at Kili and just as quickly buried his face back into Fili’s neck crying harder. Fili rocked him trying to calm him down, “It’s ok, mommy and daddy will be back tomorrow. Let’s see what mommy packed you, come on,” he said and tried to set Leo on the floor to which he resisted with full force.

Taking a step back, Kili lifted his hands in front of him and shook his head. “Good luck with that, bro.” Kili rolled his eyes at the crying child and retreated into their room once more. Kids just didn’t seem worth all the trouble they caused and Kili couldn’t understand why Fili still wanted one someday. His eyes landed on the dresser and Kili wished more than anything now that he was stoned to be able to put up with the small sobs drifting in from the living room. A part of him debated going out there and helping Fili with the kid, but after seeing how Leo only cried harder at the mere mention of his name, Kili decided it best to just wait out the storm until the crying ceased. Walking back out with his cigarettes in hand, he looked over the two once more and sighed. “I’ll be outside if you need me,” and stepped out of the door.

Before Fili could protest, Kili was out the door, “Damn..” he sighed and looked at Leo with a small smile, “There, there,” and sat down on the floor with Leo settling him on his lap, “Let’s see what mommy packed you..” and opened up the one that contained his clothes, “We’ll deal with this later….ah here we go,” he said more enthusiastic as he opened the one containing the toys, “Look, Lee,” he said pulling out a bunch of DVD’s and action figures. Then he pulled out what looked like to be a blanket and when Leo saw it he made a quick grab for it and calmed down his sobbing; Fili smiled to himself remembering when Kili walked around with his blanky, something he refused to let go of for a long time. Leo hugged his blanket and after a while sat straighter on Fili’s lap and dug around the back pack, “Here,” he said giving Fili a wrestler looking doll, “You be him and I’ll be this guy,” he said through the remaining of his sobs but with a calmer demeanor and clashed his doll against the one on Fili’s hand.

Kili could only get through half a cigarette before his guilt consumed him and he stubbed it out on the roof. Placing the half smoked stick back into the pack, he walked over to the edge and hopped down, stepping back inside their apartment. His heart quickly melted at the sight of Leo sitting in Fili’s lap, the two of them consumed in whatever game them and their wrestlers had gotten into to. Kili allowed himself a moment to admire from a far, a sense of calm washing over him; Fili would truly make an amazing father. He walked up next to them and dropped down onto the floor, giving Fili a small smile before turning to Leo. “Whatcha got there?” Kili asked softly, pointing at the toy in Leo’s hand. “Do you two think I can play too?” He looked between them two of them, smiling sheepishly and feeling like a complete idiot.

Leo looked up at Kili eyeing him for a bit before he shyly nodded and searched into his bag pulling out another wrestler doll and handed it to Kili, “He’s a bad guy and he’s a bad guy,” he said pointing at Fili’s doll, “I’m the good guy and I beat you up! Pow! Take that!” Leo said attacking Kili’s doll. Fili had a wide smile as soon as Kili sat with them and his heart skipped a beat; he never thought Kili would join them and his smile truly warmed his cheeks, “Hey wait a minute!” Fili said making his voice gruffer, “That’s my little brother you just hit! I’m gonna make yah pay! Grr!” and launched his doll onto Leo’s making him giggle, “Noo you pay! Raww!”

Sitting there watching the two of them play, Kili felt a little out of place. It all seemed to come so natural to Fili but Kili suddenly had no clue what to do. He worried that Leo may still be a little put off by him with their last encounter and didn’t want the child bursting into tears if he had his toy attack Leo’s, but it seemed to be working well with Fili, so Kili quickly raised it. “I think I can handle my own, brother!” He grinned as he tapped the head of his doll against Leo’s a couple times. “Wait, hey, why is mine a bad guy? Did he like rob a bank or something? Because that’s pretty gnarly.” He smirked and made a semi scary face and growled as he had his doll try and attack Leo’s.

“Yeah!” Leo yelped crawling out of Fili’s lap, “And now you’re going to jail!” he said concentrating on Kili’s doll. Fili chuckled as he made his doll walk behind Leo’s, “Not so fast! We gonna run away in our car! Ha ha ha haaa!” he evily laughed and made his doll look around, “Wait…where’s our car?” Leo looked at Fili’s toy and trotted his doll towards his, “I destroyed it!” he said and bumped their dolls together, “Noo!” Fili said making his doll fall, “Our plan is ruined! Run away brother. …uuuugh…save yourseeeeeelf,” he said dramatically shaking his doll.

“I’ll save you brother!” Kili shook his doll back in forth in a running motion for several minutes until he slammed it down on top of Fili’s wrestler. He looked at Leo with a smug smirk. “You think you can outsmart us that easily, my friend?!” He chuckled softly and nudged Fili’s doll. “Come on, let’s show him he can’t win without us putting up a proper fight!” With a quiet battle cry, Kili shoved his doll forward and imitated fighting sounds as his and Leo’s dolls began to fight. “Come on Fili, don’t leave me to suffer alone!”

Fili made his doll stand up and walk slowly away from the other two, “Eh…I’ll just take the money we robbed and uh…,” he searched through Leo’s bag, “Run away with this…orca! Swoooosh!” Leo looked over Fili and shook his head, “No no! Cause the whale is my friend and eats you!” he said with a victorious smile, “What? Oh god, no!” Fili said making the whale attack his doll, “Uuuugh I got eaten! I was…fish bait!” and dramatically dropped his doll while Leo giggled watching the villain lay in defeat and turned to Kili’s doll, “Now I got you! Pow!” and slammed his hero against his other enemy.

“Noooooo!” Kili had his doll put up a decent fight against Leo’s, but ultimately let the young child win. He remembered playing games like this with his own action figures when younger, and knowing your character won was one of the greatest feelings in the world. “You… Will… Not…. Get…. Away with…. This!” Kili cried out as he dropped his doll to the ground next to Fili’s, making a few garbled dying noises before falling silent. He looked up at Leo and smiled at him. “You win this time kid,” he pinched his cheek playfully and stood up. “But next time I won’t give in so easily.” Kili ruffled Fili’s dreads for a second before walking into the kitchen to grab himself a soda.

Fili watched Kili as he made his way to the kitchen with an amused smile; it felt like old times when Fili would sit and play with him. But what amazed him more was the way he and Leo seemed to be getting along much better and faster than he imagined. Leo grabbed his blanket and went after Kili, with a small chuckle Fili shook his head, “Leo mommy said no soda at night, but here,” and searched through the side of the pack that had all his goodies and took a small juice box out with a picture of Elmo on it and threw it to Kili, “Serve it with ice,” and then took the chance to explore what Miranda packed. She said Leo had his dinner, so all he has to worry about is give him a snack and a movie before bedtime, but there was still time before that. He put the toys away and joined the duo in the kitchen, “Well, Lee had his dinner, is there anything you had in mind for us? Dinner and a movie tonight! A kid movie mind you,” and smiled at him while ruffling Leo’s hair.

Plucking the wrapped straw off the back of the juice box, Kili ripped the plastic off and poked the small hole for the straw open. He set the box on the counter as he moved around, finding a small enough cup for Leo’s hands and filled it with ice before messily squeezing the juice into it. When he handed it to Leo, he reached down and picked him up under his arms, sitting him on the counter and then hopped up next to him with his own drink. “We could always get pizza,” Kili grinned as he took a sip. “Pizza is /always/ a good choice. Or! What do you think the chances of getting Raul to come over and cook dinner for us again would be?” He looked down at Leo and made a silly face at him.

Leo made a shy giggle at Kili and leaned towards Fili sipping from his cup, “I think pizza is good,” Fili said lazily wrapping his arms around Leo’s form over the counter, “Two strangers could make Leo uneasy,” and glared slightly at Kili, “And since when you prefer Raul’s cooking over mine?” and looked over to Leo and made a gesture towards Kili, “Do you think he deserves pizza after saying he wants another guy’s food?” and Leo shook his head smiling.

“Well I didn’t say Gabe had to come too,” Kili replied with a slight pout. “And I never said I prefer Raul’s cooking over yours. I’m not denying it, but I’m not saying it either. But I suppose pizza will have to do. I will be telling Raul next time we see them that you chose pizza over his cooking though.” He grinned wide at Fili, just picturing Raul’s reaction if he truly were to say it. “We going to make a run to the shack to pick up the good stuff? Or do you want something else delivered?” He swung his legs, kicking his heels against the cabinets. His eyes drifted between Leo and Fili and he couldn’t help but feel a little stab of jealousy that Fili wasn’t holding him like that, but Kili reminded himself that Leo was only five and to be jealous of that was extremely ridiculous.

Fili shot an odd glare at Kili, not sure if his brother heard himself speak, “Yeah, sure, let me call my best friend and tell him we just want his brother to come and serve us, but don’t worry we don’t require his company either, ” and couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy kick in; why would Kili only want Raul to come over plus eat from his cooking and then so bluntly say he doesn’t deny his preference? “Just call and have the pizza delivered. I’m gonna change Leo into his pajamas,” and picked Leo up into his arms and grabbed his night bag as well and headed to their room.


	81. Chapter 81

Sitting there in confusion, Kili watched his brother’s retreating back and tilted his head. “Was only joking,” he muttered to no one in particular as he slid off the counter. He found Fili’s phone in the living room and flopped onto the sofa. The pizza shop that delivered near them was programmed into Fili’s phone and he selected it, the call connecting quickly. He ordered Fili’s pizza and ordered one for himself before disconnecting the call. Tossing the phone back onto the coffee table, he stood and walked over to their room. “Pizza’s ordered,” he said nonchalantly as he leaned against the doorframe. “Got you one with pineapple on it. Hope that’s ok. You really didn’t give me any sort of idea of what you wanted before walking off. What’s up with that by the way? You alright?” Kili folded his arms over his and crossed his legs, quirking a brow at his lover.

Fili took Leo’s cup and set it on his nightstand and began to undress the boy, “Pineapple’s fine, but I’m sure Raul could have made something more exotic,” and helped Leo slipped his pants on and gave him a small smile to let him know he wasn’t annoyed by him, “Maybe he would have waved his perfect Italian hands and make pizza out of thin air,” and motioned Leo to lift his arms up so he could slip his Cookie Monster shirt on, “I’m sure you’d be more delighted with that,” he knew he was being stupidly childish about it but he couldn’t help it; he suddenly felt threatened by Raul. He handed Leo his cup and set him down on the floor taking his hand and passed by Kili.

“You’re really not doing this right now, are you?” Kili trailed them from the bedroom, his eyes wide and an incredulous grin appeared on his lips. “I was fuckin’ joking, dude! Raul is a good fuckin’ cook, oh well! Sorry I was digging his pasta! But I can assure you, that is /all/ I was digging about him.” Kili didn’t care that Leo was in the room with them; he wasn’t about to let Fili turn into a jealous prick over a few stupid jokes made. “You’re not seriously upset about this are you? Fili, come on, talk to me.” Reaching out, he grabbed the elder’s elbow and stopped him from walking any further, and even tugged on it a little to get him to turn around and look at him. “Come on, Fi. You know I love you.”

Naturally Fili turned and looked at Kili with a slight frown; he never considered himself as the jealous type, but apparently he was…a little. He knew Kili was right and felt like an idiot for acting that way. Leo kept an interested watch between the two as Fili heavily sighed and untangled his arm from Kili’s hold, “I do…well I got jealous, alright?” and walked out with Leo to the living room. He sat Leo on the couch and turned the TV. on, not wanting to show Kili his burning cheeks.

Kili followed, not entirely happy with Fili’s confession. “Why though? Have I ever given you any reason to be jealous?” He kept his voice lowered, knowing they were treading into deeper conversation that maybe the kid just shouldn’t hear. With a sigh, he shook his head and walked past Fili. “Forget it. We’ll have this talk another time.” He grabbed his shoes and his skateboard by the door and turned to look at Fili. “I’m going to wait for the pizza guy downstairs. I charged it so you don’t have to worry about forking over any cash.” His thoughts were racing as he hurried downstairs. He knew if he were to stay up there, a few things would have been said in front of Leo that Fili wouldn’t appreciate and Kili just didn’t want to spark an argument. Once in the driveway, he sat down on his skateboard and pulled his shoes on, letting out a deep sigh.  
After Kili closed the door, Fili sighed and rubbed his beard, “I’m so stupid…!” he muttered and passed a hand over his dreads. He was out of line, having no real reason to be feeling like he was. Soon Fili felt a tug on his arm and looked to see Leo pulling him to get up. When he did Leo guided him to their door, “Come,” he said and opened the door himself, “Oh wait there buddy, you won’t go outside barefoot, ” Fili said knowing Leo’s intentions and helped him with his shoes. Slowly going down the stairs, they spotted Kili and Leo ran up to him, “Leo decided he rather join you instead,” Fili said and turned to leave, “Stay too!” Leo called and wiggled onto Kili’s lap. Scratching behind his neck, Fili sat on the floor beside Kili and folded his arms over the bent of his knees. He looked over at Kili and Leo and a small smile spread his lips at the endearing sight and put an arm over Kili, “I was a jerk, Ki. I’m sorry. You haven’t given me reason to feel this way… I was being stupid, ” he honestly said.

“If you say so,” Kili muttered in response and stood, holding onto Leo so he wouldn’t topple over. He set the kid down and stepped onto his skateboard. “I guess I should have kept my dumb jokes to myself anyways.” He grinned at Fili and began skating around him and Leo, doing small little tricks with his board. He pulled off a few ollies but decided not to try anything harder and risk busting ass in front of his love. Glancing at Leo, a small smile appeared and he skated up to him. He hopped of his board and steadied it in front of the child. “Come on, my brother isn’t the only one that can teach stuff.” Kili grabbed Leo by his waist and gently lifted him off the ground, placing him on his board. He kept a tight hold on Leo’s hands as he walked them up and down the driveway, his large smile matching the child’s.  
Leo was laughing wholeheartedly as Kili guided him up and down the driveway on the skateboard which made Fili smile a mile wide, “Hey, way to go, Lee!” Fili said as they passed by him. Then a warm feeling filled him as he watched two of his favorite people smiling and having a great time together; the possibility of raising a child with Kili didn’t seemed so far off now. Kili looked incredible with a kid and it brought a gushy feeling to his stomach.

Wrapping one arm around Leo’s waist, Kili pushed his foot up on the underbelly of the skateboard, lifting Leo in the process so it looked like a mock Ollie. “Awh yeah, Leo!” Kili cheered as he settled him back on the board. He placed his foot lightly on the back of the board to keep it from rolling without him as he pulled an elastic band off his wrist and tied his hair back in a low sloppy bun. Leo chanted for another jump which caused Kili to laugh. “Alright buddy,” he said through a wide smile. Kili had time for two more before the pizza guy parked on their street. Much to Leo’s protest, Kili pulled him off the board, but held him up against his hip, his board under his other arm. “Come on, let’s get you something to drink,” he said as he nuzzled the side of Leo’s head, causing the child to giggle. As Fili took care of the pizza, Kili brought Leo back upstairs and plopped him on the counter while he fixed him a glass of ice water.

Watching them head upstairs, Fili quickly handed the delivery guy a tip taking the boxes of pizza and went after them. Joining them in the kitchen he set the boxes on the counter, nudged Leo’s forehead with his and then kissed Kili’s cheek, “Well let’s prepare your snack, Lee,” Fili said searching through the goodie bag and took a pack of Oreo cookies out, “What movie you wanna watch,” he asked him as he picked him up from the counter and sat him on the couch, “Mmm…The Incredibles!” Leo said taking his blanket and Fili nodded, “Alright, little dude,” he said and set the movie ready in their dvd player. After he left the movie playing, Fili went back to the kitchen and took a soda from the fridge, picked his pizza up and shot a smile to his young lover, very happy and proud at how he’s been handling himself with Leo, “Come on,” he motioned to him as he went back to the living and took his place on the couch beside one side of Leo and opened his pizza box to dig in.

“I’ll be out there in a minute,” Kili called after his brother as the elder sat down on the sofa. Everything felt too weird; too normal. He wasn’t expecting to take to the child so easily and a part of him felt strange. He had always disliked children; with their runny noses and loud cries and all around rotten attitudes. But Leo was different. Kili liked being around him, and better yet, wanted to feel like this more often. Leaning over the counter, Kili sighed and grabbed a slice to nibble on. His hunger had long since left him but he needed something to distract his mind with. Going out there and sitting beside Leo would make them feel too much like a family, and the last thing Kili wanted to think of right now is raising a family with his lover. With a deep sigh, Kili finished off his slice and left his box on the counter before shuffling out into the living room. He kept his gaze lowered as he sat down next to Leo and kicked his legs up on the coffee table.

Fili ate two pieces of pizza before he decided he was stuffed enough; while he ate he would look over every once in a while at Kili, who, to his surprise, stayed by the counter to eat. Leo finished his cookies and cuddled closer to Fili hugging his blanket but with his attention fully on the film, even reciting some of the lines. By the time Kili joined them, Fili had settled more comfortably against the couch with his feet on the coffee table. He frowned a bit noticing Kili’s demeanor and reached his arm over and tugged on his hair and smiled when he looked up to him.

At first Kili went to swat away Fili’s hand, but when he saw his smile, he couldn’t help but smile back. Just as he feared, it felt too natural sitting there, and the way Leo cuddled up to Fili just added to the warm atmosphere. Kili flashed another small smile and returned his attention back to the movie. It wouldn’t be his first choice to watch, but it was holding his attention just fine. Noticing he forgot to bring a drink with him and being far too lazy to get up and get one for himself, Kili leaned across Leo and snatched up Fili’s soda from the table. He settled back into his spot, leaning more to the side to rest his arm on the edge, and nearly drank half of what Fili had in the can. After about a second, he let out a loud belch and set the can back down on the table.

Leo got startled by the sudden burp and looked at Kili with wide eyes, but then a smile traced his lips which turned into giggles. Grabbing the soda can Leo turned to Fili, “You now!” and offered the can to him until Fili took it, “Me? But there’s barely any left,” even so he took the rest of the soda and took enough air to let out a loud burp making a face at Leo who laughed as he kneel between the burping Durin brothers, “Now me!” but Fili shook his head, “Oh no, mommy said no soda for you. It’s almost time for bed, so sit tight and watch the movie,” with a pout that reminded Fili when Kili made it to him to get what he wanted, Leo turned to Kili, “You burp!” he ordered.

“What? But there’s no—” Leo shot Kili a look that suddenly made him understand how he got away with so much as a child and he frowned. “Fine.” With his jaw slack, Kili began sucking down air and working his throat muscles until he felt a decent bubble form deep in his throat. Using as much force as he could muster, he managed a pathetic excuse for a burp and felt his cheeks warm as Leo started giggling. “S’no fair,” he muttered, casting his gaze to his feet on the coffee table. “I demand a redo.” Sitting up straighter, he turned his body towards Fili and Leo and began the same motions to work up something better. His eyes focused on Fili’s and his competitive streak kicked in. Opening his mouth wide, Kili pushed with his stomach and worked out a loud belch, putting his last two to shame. A proud smirk appeared on his lips and he folded his arms over his chest. “Not too shabby, if I do say so myself!”

Leo quickly covered his nose and Fili scrunched his face and fanned his hand in front of his nose, “Woo, Mahal, how many animals did they killed and put it on your pizza?” and chuckled looking at Kili’s reaction, “Alright, I think Kili won,” and looked down at Leo, “Now how ‘bout we finish the movie?” and Leo nodded assuming his position against Fili and hugged his blanket. Fili looked back at Kili and smiled at him; he had many feelings filing his mind and heart. Much of it had to do with memories when Kili was about Leo’s age and how so alike they are, they can actually pass as siblings, both with their dark hairs and wide brown eyes. And the other, of course, had to do with thoughts of them with a family of their own; he was pretty aware there was still a lot of time ahead of them for it to happen, but couldn’t stop imagining Kili with a baby in his arms while he photo shoot them. Without him noticing, he ended starring at Kili with dreamy eyes and a goofy smile instead of the film.

After accepting his victory, Kili leaned back against the armrest and turned his head to watch the movie. The smug smile remained as he pulled his legs up and hugged them to his chest, resting his chin on his arms. After a few minutes, he felt the warm tingle of a pair of eyes focused on him. Flicking his gaze to Fili, his cheeks instantly flushed when they locked on the blue set staring back at him. He chuckled and flashed a small smile before watching the movie again. The warmth remained and he looked at Fili once more, quirking a brow at him. “What?” Kili mouthed in his direction, an amused look flashing over his face.

Fili’s smile widen and reached his arm out towards Kili and began to play with some strands of his hair, “Nothing,” he mouthed back still with his eyes sparkling with dreams, “You,” he said changing his gaze slightly to a flirty one. It did felt rather exciting to get this playful with Leo between them and added the fact that Kili seemed so cute and attractive, he just wanted to pamper him with kisses and cuddles. Fili then entwined his fingers more around Kili’s hair and gently tugged them flashing another smile at him.

Kili had to bite his lip to quiet the whimper that came from having his hair pulled. His eyes fluttered shut for a brief moment before snapping back open and locking on Fili’s. He shot him a warning glance, adding a slight scowl to get his point across. Kili moved his mouth to form the word ‘stop’ and he reached up to grab his hair, tugging it out of Fili’s hold. Being the one doing the teasing and having the more flirtatious side, Kili wasn’t quite sure how to react. Of course his mind tempted him with the thought of getting his revenge on his brother, but with Leo between them, he quickly turned his attention back on the movie, his heart beginning to race and his palms turning clammy.

Fili chuckled at Kili’s reaction and bit his own lip playfully and pretty amused; it was odd for him to have the upper hand and rarely made the teasing. On his side, Leo snuggled more against him and yawned but was fighting to keep his eyes open and watch the movie. Fili looked down at him and smiled warmly passing his other hand gently through his shorter locks of hair to lure him more to sleep, which seemed to be working. Then he looked back at Kili, his gaze changing to a more intense one and resumed to tangle his fingers into Kili’s hair with a smirk forming his lips.

This time Kili was more demanding with trying to get Fili to knock it off. He reached up and smacked the elders hand with his own and looked at him with a snarl. “Stop, Fi!” He muttered, raising a ‘what are you doing?!’ brow at him. His body was beginning to react to the teasing and he quickly stood. With one more nasty look at Fili, Kili walked around the sofa and into the kitchen. Leaning over the counter, Kili sucked in a deep, calming breath. It annoyed him that Fili could have such a power over him to reduce him to cowering in the kitchen, hiding his semi erect bulge forming in his jeans. Once his heart rate normalized, Kili sauntered back into the living room and stopped right behind Fili. Using the half asleep Leo to his advantage, he bent in and licked up Fili’s ear. “I sort of hate you right now,” he growled in his ear before sulking off to the bathroom.

Fili had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop his tongue from hissing and watched Kili go to the bathroom with a victorious smile, “Well I really like myself at the moment,” and looked down in time to see Leo close his eyes. Carefully, he picked Leo up and carried him to their room where he gently and slowly laid him onto the bed. Sighing in relieve he began to strip from his jeans and just as he was barely out of them he heard a whine. Looking back Leo was sitting on the bed with a sleepy frown, “Hey, there champion,” he said softly scooting next to Leo, “Let’s close our eyes and go to sleep,” but Leo shook his head, “Nooo!,” he whined, “I want to play,” and his lips began to quiver. Sighing and scratching his beard, Fili shook his head, “No, Lee. It’s not play time, it is sleepy time,” and tried to lay Leo down with him but Leo resisted, “No!”


	82. Chapter 82

Kili stood in the bathroom for a few minutes after taking a piss to regain some composure. Running the cold water, he splashed his face a couple times and dried off the excess drops with a towel. As his hand was reaching for the doorknob, the sound of Leo’s whining seeped through the door. At first, he let out a deep groan, already anxious to spend some proper alone time with his lover. Kili was itching to get his lips on any part of Fili’s body that he could, and with Leo still being awake, it was going to make that very difficult. He walked out of the bathroom and leaned up against the doorframe to their room as he shoved his hands into his pockets. He watched Fili struggle to get the child to fall asleep and a sudden mischievous smirk formed on his lips. Kili knew exactly now how to get his revenge on Fili. “Someone can’t fall asleep?” He asked quietly as he stepped into the room. Leo looked up at him and shook his head, “I want to play!” Looking at Fili, Kili shrugged and then jumped up onto the bed, standing directly next to Leo and began to slowly bounce. “Then let’s play.” With a wide grin, he started to jump, the force of his feet hitting the bed causing Leo to bounce up and down on the mattress.

Leo began to giggle, feeling more awake, and struggled to stand on the bed while Kili bounced on it but was soon able to join in. Fili rolled his eyes as he too bounced by the other’s jumping, “Nice, Kili,” he said and scooted off the bed to put some sweats on. He took his shirt off and turned to look at the two giggling bouncy creatures on the bed. His chest ached from not having his camera with him, but took his phone instead and began to record them, “Ok, we’re gonna play for a bit but then its sleepy time,” he said as he crawled back on the bed and tried to maintain his balance as best he could, “Say hi to the camera, Lee,” and Leo turned with a wide grin and waved, “Hiiii,” and laughed when he bumped against Kili and fell on his booty against the mattress. Fili chuckled and aimed his phone towards Kili, “You say hi too, you little devil.”

“Come on, Fi,” Kili drawled, rolling his eyes. He started to reach out to push down Fili’s camera but remembered their conversation. Fili truly did have a right to enjoy Kili’s appearance, and a few seconds on camera couldn’t hurt. Pulling the sassiest look he could, Kili paused his jumping to let Fili record him before turning and dropping down to his knees, caging Leo in between them. He started bouncing the best he could with Leo pinned down; the child’s bouncing now quicker. Leo laughed and the sound actually made Kili smile. He leaned in and began softly jabbing his fingers into Leo’s sides, tickling him and causing the laughter to increase. He knew he was only winding the kid up more and more and pretty soon he’d be wide awake again, but the sound of his laughing was contagious and Kili soon found himself laughing as well. When he pulled back, his sides aching from laughing, he let out a happy sigh. “Come on, Leo. It really is time to get some sleep,” Kili pleaded with the child. Before Leo could have a chance to protest, Kili bent in and whispered in his ear, “if you go to bed now, I promise Fili will give you a piggyback ride the entire time until your mommy comes and picks you up.”

Fili chuckled filming the whole thing and frowned when Kili leaned in to whisper something to Leo and then watched as Leo nodded so eagerly. Turning the phone towards him to show his suspicious frown he shrugged and said, “Well this ends here because these two decided to be secretive and knowing these two it’s something evil,” and saluted before pressing the stop button, “Alright, what’s the deal?” he asked and Leo shook his head crawling towards him, “It’s a secret,” and giggled lying beside him and reaching his arms out to him. Looking up and squinting his eyes at Kili, Fili put his phone on the nightstand and settled beside Leo. When Fili’s face was within reach, Leo began to pet his beard over and over, “What are you doing, champ?” Fili asked not helping to chuckle at the curious touch, “Making you sleepy,” Leo whispered, “Like I do with my dog,” and giggled when Fili made a face.

Kili snorted loudly at Leo’s comment and had to cover his mouth to lessen his laughter rebuilding inside him. Sucking in a stuttered breath, Kili pulled a straight face and reached out to tousle Leo’s hair. “That’s right, buddy, go ahead and pet Fili. He doesn’t mind.” He grinned as he pulled himself off the bed. “He likes it when you scratch him behind the ears as well. Now, remember what I told you. Go to bed, alright?” Pointing at Leo, he made a stern face and then smiled as he bent in next to Fili. “As for you,” he whispered, letting his lips brush against his lover’s ear. “If you need me, I’ll be in the bathroom taking care of the hard on you gave me earlier.” Very carefully, he pressed a soft kiss to the edge of his ear and then pulled back, proud that his attempt at getting even with Fili may have actually worked. “Night, Leo!” He called out before stepping out of the room, closing the door softly behind him. Kili couldn’t help but chuckle as he flipped on the bathroom light and then shut the door, knowing damn well that’d be the first place Fili would go looking for him once he wiggled out of Leo’s sleepy hold. Instead of waiting around in the bathroom for Fili to show up though, Kili grabbed his cigarettes and quietly slipped out of the apartment, opting this time to sit on the stairs instead of climbing up onto the roof.

Fili wasn’t sure how long they were laying there, but Leo finally lulled himself to sleep as he kept rubbing his beard. He had to smile at the silly thought Leo had of him, but it only made him care for him more. Carefully, he put down Leo’s hand away from his face and then softly stroked his head a few times before he was certain the child was in dreamland. Slowly, he scooted out of the bed and tiptoed his way out of the room. With a smug smile he opened the bathroom door only to find it empty. He frowned and looked around the apartment, until he decided that Kili was at the roof. Opening their door he found his lover on the stairs, and playfully pushed his head, “There you are. Little jerk,” and sat behind him.

With a grin, Kili leaned back and rested his arms on Fili’s legs. He dipped his head back far enough to look up at Fili and he winked. “I figured that hard on of mine would be taken care of much more easily with a little help.” Blowing a quick kiss at his lover, Kili sat straight again, but kept his arms on Fili’s legs. He turned his head enough to take a hit of the cigarette and held it in as he spoke with a strained voice, “though with how fuckin’ long you took,” he paused for a moment as he exhaled through his nose, “it sort of took care of itself. So we don’t have to worry about that any longer.”

With a slight smirk, Fili shook his head and looked down at Kili, “Kids fight sleep to the very end. I almost fell asleep first with all that petting, ” and chuckled taking Kili’s cig out of his mouth and put it out against the stair then flicked it over the rail, “You smoke too much,” he said and lifted an eyebrow at him and sighed, “Well, it’s not like I can stay long to fool around. I can’t leave Leo alone in our bed for too long,” and caressed his fingers down Kili’s hair, “You’re doing pretty good…” he said with a smile.

A frown forms on Kili’s lips. “I’m doing alright, I guess. Just kind of glad the kid doesn’t hate me after that incident on the beach.” Knowing the Dawson’s were asleep by their porch light being out, Kili turned and knelt on the step directly below Fili. “So let me get this straight; you get me all worked up during the movie, seek me out thinking my hand is around my prick,” he reaches out and pushes his palm into Fili’s crotch, “throw my half smoked cigarette away and then tell me we can’t even fool around?” He lowers his voice as he leans in closer, his lips ghosting over his lovers. “Come on, Fi… Not even a little bit? On the sofa maybe? We’ll be able to hear if he wakes up or something.”

Letting out a low groan, Fili bit his lower lip and glanced down at the warm hand over his groin. Looking back up with a playful smirk at his lover, he took the chance to make a quick squeeze to Kili’s buttocks with both of his hands, “Now how can I say no to you?” he whispered back over Kili’s lips; Fili could be quick to say no to a lot of people, but to Kili…he could never deny him a thing since they were kids. Very tempted to kiss him right then, he opted to stand but was not discreet to allow Kili to see the tent that formed inside his sweats before he turned towards their door.

Kili was up and stumbling inside after Fili the second his eyes captured the thick erection Fili was sporting. Before the elder had a chance to even shut the door, Kili pressed him against it, causing it to slam shut from the pressure. He winced for a second, eyes narrowed in worry as he waited for any sign of Leo waking. But when the apartment remained silent, his hand moved down to cup Fili’s clothed cock and his lips slotted over his. He moaned seductively into his mouth as his tongue rolled forward, finding Fili’s in a heated make out session. Kili’s entire body rolled against Fili’s as he finally gave in to temptation and let the arousal consume him. His own dick was nudging insistently against the inside of his jeans and he slowly began unbuttoning them. He took a step back from his lover and looked over his shoulder briefly before pulling open the top of his jeans and letting his cock press down against the zipper. “Touch me, Fi,” he whispered, flicking his gaze back up to catch Fili’s. “Just for one quick second.” Kili pushed the opening of his boxers apart and reached in to grab his cock, pulling the length through and exposing it. “Fuck, please Fili,” he groaned desperately as he leaned in once more, coaxing Fili’s mouth open with his tongue as he kissed him with as much passion that he could manage. 

Fili growled into the kiss as he opened his mouth, feeling extremely aroused by Kili, having his cock leak with pre cum as he heard his lover’s needy plea; it drives him insane whenever Kili so openly asks for his touches with that lusty yearning clear in his sweet voice. Rolling his tongue against Kili’s with the same passion he wasted no time to wrap his hand around the erected prick that was offered to him. Snaking his other hand behind Kili’s head, making sure they wouldn’t lose contact, he guided them towards the sofa. When they neared it, he let go of Kili’s dick and pushed him back against the sofa as he went along with him, falling on top of him. Fili cupped Kili’s head between his hands, continuing their heated make out as he grinded his clothed groin against Kili’s more exposed one. He leaned up by his elbows, letting out a hot breath against Kili’s swollen and moist lips as he opened his eyes and locked them with his lover’s half lidded ones; he slowly traveled one hand down Kili’s body until he reached his dick again and held him, giving the hardened muscle a squeeze, “I wanna make you feel good, sweetheart,” he whispered as he began to jerk Kili, “Mmm fuck, I’ve been wanting to touch you all evening, baby” and used his knee to massage Kili’s balls. He kept whispering sweet nothings to his brother’s ear, grinding his own needy cock against Kili’s thigh. How he was dying to pleasure his lover, to have him mewling and arching his body for him, to give Kili all the proper attention he deserved and that he enjoyed giving to him. But as they were getting into the moment, Fili halted all movement as soon as he heard a distinct cry behind him. Widening his eyes he dashed off the couch and into their room to find Leo sitting and crying, “Wha…what happened?,” he asked but received no reply, instead Leo crawled towards him and hugged him and then Fili clearly saw what happened, “Ah…it’s alright, Leo,” he said as he petted his hair, “It was an accident, it happens,” he said looking at the large wet stain on the bed, “Shh, its ok,” he cooed trying to calm the distressed child.


	83. Chapter 83

Just as Kili was beginning to feel the warmth swirl around his insides, Fili was up and gone, just like that. He sat up confused for a moment, panting heavily into the cool air of the room before figuring out what had happened. Leo’s crying could be heard clearly and he slammed his hand into the back of the sofa before reaching down and quickly tucking himself back into his jeans. He was so fucking close and his lover’s quick departure left him a little irritated. As he stood, he smoothed himself down so nothing was obvious and he sulked to the bedroom. Kili’s eyes instantly landed on the large wet spot on their bed and his nose flared in disgust. “That is gross, dude,” he groaned, leaning against the doorframe. With a heavy sigh, he pulled his hair back into a tight bun and walked into the room. “I’ll help you clean it,” he offered reluctantly as he neared the bed. He wasn’t prepared for Leo to go crawling to him so quickly and he held the small child back at arm’s length, noting the wet patch on his pajamas. Kili looked to Fili with an obvious look of pure disgust, but Leo wrapped his arms around Kili, refusing to let go. Kili whined slightly as he wiggled the kid off him and gripped him under his arms to lift, holding Leo far away from his body. “We’ll be in the bathroom,” he groaned before walking off to help clean Leo up.

 

Not having much of a choice, Fili nodded as he saw Kili walk out with Leo, “His bag is in the living room,” he called out. Luckily, Leo was sleeping on one of the beds, his bed; he heavily sighed looking down on the bed and the first thing he did was pull out the pissed on bed spread. He folded it into a giant ball and went out to put it near their front door to remember to clean it the next day. He then looked into their storage closet and took out a Lysol bottle and a sponge. Before he went back into their room, he peeked his head into the bathroom, “Everything ok in here?” he asked with a small guilty smile, feeling bad for stopping their intimate moment.

 

“Yeah, it’s fine…” Kili tried to keep his voice from sounding disappointed. With as upset as Leo was over the whole ordeal, he couldn’t stay mad at him any longer. Once he had Leo stripped down, he picked the little boy up and stood him in the bathtub. Kili soon forgot about Fili as he looked from Leo to the shower and then back at Leo; not quite sure of what to do. “Um, do you know how to shower…?” Leo cried a little harder, his bottom lip pressed out far. “Hey, Lee, no come on…” Dropping down to his knees beside the tub, Kili grabbed his small shoulders and turned him to face him. “Listen, it was just an accident, alright?” He said softly, reaching out to wipe away some of Leo’s tears with his thumb. “If it makes you feel better, I used to have accidents too, when I was little…” Leo’s cries softened and he sniffled, looking up at Kili with wide, brown eyes. Kili nodded and smiled at him. “It’s true. Even had one or two once I was a big boy too.” He whispered the last part and winked at Leo when the little boy laughed through his tears. Turning on the warm water, Kili stood long enough to grab a wash cloth and then dropped back down to the floor. He carefully washed off Leo’s lower area and his legs, feeling a little out of place and wishing Fili was the one washing the kid, Kili made short work of his job. He shut the water off and grabbed a fresh towel from the hall closet before jogging back into the bathroom to scoop Leo up into his arms. He carried him out to the living room and snatched up the bag and then sat down on the sofa, standing Leo up between his legs. “Hopefully your mommy packed you an extra set of pajamas,” Kili murmured as he dug through the stuff. With a victorious cry, Kili pulled out a second pair of jammies and a new pair of underwear for Leo. He helped the little boy dress and sat back, exhausted as he let out a deep sigh. He hardly had time to blink his eyes before Leo was climbing up into his lap and clinging on to his shirt. Surprised, Kili looked down at the mop of dark hair and couldn’t help but smile. Holding the back of Leo’s head, Kili wiggled down onto the sofa so he was lying on his back and wrapped his other arm around Leo’s body, hugging him close as he fought through another yawn.

 

Fili scrubbed the bed until he considered it disinfected and clean enough; of course he knew he couldn’t wait for it to dry so he flipped the mattress over to its other side. He looked for a clean bedspread and set it on his bed and joined both beds again once he was done. Putting his hands on his hips and sighing he admired his work for a few moments before walking out to the living room. The scene before him made him pause and watch in awe; on the sofa was perhaps the most endearing sight he had laid eyes upon. Both Kili and Leo were deep in their slumber, but what caught his attention the most was the way they so lovingly held each other. Once again, Fili’s cheeks blushed and a shy smile crept his lips; thoughts of them with a child of their own came to mind. But he pushed them back to attend the situation at hand. Carefully, he took Kili’s hands and put them down so he could pick Leo up and take them to their bed. He gently placed him down in the middle of the bed and then quietly went back to the living room. He stared at Kili’s sleepy form for a few moments, smiling at some realizations that kicked in. Soon after he leaned in and picked up his little brother, how many times and nights he’s done this before he couldn’t count, but it was the first time he did it with Kili as his lover now. Cradling him against his chest, he headed to their room and just as gently set him down on his side of their united beds. He placed a chaste kiss over Kili’s lips before walking over to his bed and crawled to Leo’s side. A wonderful feeling spread inside his chest as he settled on his side having a good view of both his dear dark haired sleepy forms. Softly putting a hand over Leo’s head and reaching out to lay his other arm over both Leo and Kili, Fili closed his eyes and joined the other two in dream land.

 

Kili slept rather soundly. There were a couple times he half awoke and looked around the room in a foggy haze. It felt weird not being pressed up against Fili’s body, but the first time he tried to roll over, he nearly crushed poor Leo who let out a little whine but stayed asleep anyways. It was then that Kili realized they weren’t in the living room anymore, but in fact in his and Fili’s bedroom. He had no recollection of ever getting up and walking in there, so as he laid there on his stomach, one arm scooped under the pillow, a realization dawned on him; Fili carried him. His heart swelled thrice its normal size and he propped himself up on his elbow to get a better look at his sleeping lover on the other side of Leo. The child was curled up on his side, his face buried against Fili’s chest. Normally Kili would feel a pang or two of jealously, but after bonding with Leo the previous night, Kili reached out and ran his fingers through the dark hair. A silly smile pinched the corners of his lips and he nestled back into the pillow, yawning as he fell back asleep. After waking the final time, Kili rolled onto his back and then sat up. Leo and Fili were still pretty much in the same position as last time he woke, so he slid off the bed as quietly as he could. After reliving himself, Kili stripped down and stepped into the shower, the water spurting to life and quickly warming. He only rinsed off, trying to wake himself up some more in preparation of Leo waking, before he cut the water off and stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist. His boxers from the previous day went back on and after making a pot of coffee, Kili grabbed his cigarettes and went back out onto the staircase; steaming mug of coffee in one hand and a lit cigarette in the other. 

 

Frowning in his sleep, Fili opened his eyes at the insistent petting over his beard and locked them with the wider brown eyes before him, “Morning you,” he said lazily and sat up on the bed quickly noticing Kili gone. Leo sat as well and rubbed his eyes, “Did you sleep well?” Fili asked and Leo nodded launching himself onto him in a hug, “Yeah!” he said and Fili made a face, “Oh, Mahal, smells like a dead mouse in your mouth,” he chuckled and Leo giggled, “Yours does too!” and cupped his face between his hands and rubbed their noses together, “Aaahh then we better brush our teeth!” and picked Leo up maneuvering him like an airplane as he walked them to the bathroom, “Here, you pee while I get your brush,” Fili said to Leo and went to find his bag. Kili wasn’t around but he could smell the fresh pot of coffee in the air. Taking the small tooth brush out he went back to the bathroom with a waiting Leo, “Let’s clean our mouths before we make Kili faint with our breaths,” handing him his brush Fili picked a giggling Leo with one arm and took his own brush with the other after putting toothpaste on them, “Ready?” he asked looking at Leo through the mirror who nodded back at him.

 

Kili frowned by the time he was stubbing his cigarette out on the step; he thought for sure the smell of coffee would have awoken Fili and sent his lover on a search for him. He stood with a small yawn and shuffled back inside, catching the light from the bathroom with his eyes. A smile appeared on his lips and he started walking towards the bathroom, instantly frowning when the mirror came into view and he saw Leo’s reflection. For a minute he had forgotten about their house guest and was looking forward to giving Fili a proper good morning. Kili sighed a bit before stepping into the bathroom, grinning at Fili through the reflection. “Mornin’,” he breathed out, standing behind Fili and gripping his waist lightly. His chin rested on Fili’s shoulder and he turned his gaze to Leo. “And good morning to you too!” Kili said cheerfully. “Remember what I promised you yesterday?” Leo nodded excitedly, his mouth covered in tooth paste as he shot Kili a toothy grin. “Excellent.” Leaning in, he pressed a quick kiss to Fili’s cheek and pulled back. “What time is his mom picking him up?”

 

Frowning between Kili and Leo, Fili leaned down to the sink and rinsed his mouth, Leo following suit, “Miranda said she will pick him up after class,” he said putting Leo down and went to the toilet to take a leak, “I’m gonna take a quick shower. Can you change him to his swimming trunks?” he asked tucking himself back in and walked by him to their room to get his things, “I’ll make breakfast soon,” and went back to the bathroom shedding quickly from his sweatpants and underwear and stepped into the shower.

 

“He’s a little grumpy butt when he wakes up.” Kili grinned as he picked Leo up and swung him onto his back. As he carried him out into the living room, he bounced Leo, causing the child to squeal and giggle. He turned and fell back onto the sofa, causing him to playfully fall on a fully laughing Leo. “You’re smushing me!” Leo cried out happily, pretending to try and push Kili off him. “Oh I’m sorry! I didn’t see you there!” Kili laughed in response. He quickly shed Leo of his sleeping clothes and pulled him into his trunks like Fili requested. “Fee is much better at cooking than I am, so let’s wait for him to get done showering.” Leo whined softly but climbed around behind Kili on the sofa and back up onto him. Kili helped him onto his shoulders and walked them into the kitchen to refill his coffee mug.

 

Fili got out of the shower and got dressed as quick as he could knowing he had two hungry tummies waiting for him. Fixing his dreads in a low bun he found Kili and Leo in the kitchen; when he passed by behind them, he poked Leo’s sides making him jolt and giggle and leaned in to kiss Kili’s cheeks and smiled at him before digging himself in the fridge, “Well, scrambled eggs and bacon for everyone,” he said as he took the ingredients out, “Fastest thing to do,” he said and got busy cracking eggs open into a bowl before whipping them good, “Ki, get me a cup of coffee, please. I’ll love you forever if you do,” he said turning over to him with a sheepish smile and winked at Leo.

 

“He only loves me for my coffee,” Kili grumbled, playfully snarling at Fili as he reached up and grabbed Leo to set him on the counter. He moved around the kitchen and grabbed a mug and filled it with the dark liquid. “You owe me for this,” he said in a low voice, his eyes narrowed on Fili before handing it over. Kili then returned to Leo and snatched him up, holding him on his side. “I’m going to get changed. If you think I’m sitting around here doing nothing while you two get to have all the fun at the beach, you’re both crazy.” Kili made a silly face at Leo before carrying him out into the living room. He set the child on the sofa and flipped the TV on to a station playing cartoons and then went to the bedroom. Kili changed into a pair of short, tight black trunks that really hugged his ass, knowing it would drive Fili wild all morning. While what happened last night wasn’t Fili’s fault, his lover did pull away in the middle of what Kili felt to be an amazing moment, so Kili had the urge to repay him for the frustration. He pulled on a grey tank and ran a brush through his hair to work apart the knots that had formed overnight. After changing out his two ear piercing to new hoops, Kili pulled his hair back into a high ponytail. He was as ready as he was going to get, so he walked back into the kitchen, leaning against the counter as he watched Fili finish cooking their breakfast.

 

As Fili served the plates his eyes looked up briefly and had to do a double take as he stared at Kili’s nicely, tightly, fitted trunks. Not being able to say much he loudly cleared his throat and glared at him, “Breakfast,” he simply said and motioned Kili to come and grab his plate. He took Leo’s plate and set on the coffee table with a spoon and a box of juice, “Come on, Lee, eat up,” and Leo crawled to his knees on the floor and began to eat his serving not losing sight of the tv, “Now there’s an art,” Fili mused as he went back to the counter to get his own plate. When he got there he gave Kili a playful smack on his ass, “You wanna make me suffer, huh?” he whispered to him but had a smirk donning his lips.

 

Kili grinned and shrugged his shoulders. “Is it that obvious?” He slowly turned around and leaned back against the counter as he reached over and grabbed his plate. “I need to switch up my tactics.” Kili grabbed a piece of the bacon and bit the end of it. “You’re catching on far too quickly now.” As he chewed, his brow furrowed in thought and a small frown appeared on his lips. “Or am I just getting rusty?” He mused out loud. With another shrug, Kili turned back around and set his plate down on the counter, leaning over once more and picking at his food with his fingers. “Either way, I need to step up my game. Maybe flash a little more skin?” His last sentence was a whisper, the volume much softer than Fili’s whisper and he reached back, tugging down the top of his trunks.

 

Fili softly smacked Kili’s hand away and shook his head, “You are something,” he said and began to eat. He was dying to kiss him and continue where they left off the night before. Now seeing Kili dressed so provocatively for him, he knew it was going to be a long day of pent up suffering; and Kili will make him pay for leaving him hanging in the middle of their foreplay. Sighing he took his cup and took a sip of the lovely bitter liquid, “Man, I’m gonna break you in half tonight,” he said casually taking a bite from his bacon and glanced at Leo who was entertained with the cartoons and his food, and he noticed how he was eating with his hands instead of the spoon. He glared back at Kili, “I’m gonna take you hard.”


	84. Chapter 84

“Oh yeah?” Kili asked, keeping the conversation casual. He flicked his gaze up to Fili and flashed him a large grin before pinching a clump of scrambled eggs between his forefinger and thumb and popping them in his mouth. “You seemed pretty eager to fuck me last night but you were also all too quick to stop as well.” Kili winked at him as he turned, resting his elbows against the counter as his eyes landed on the TV. Arching his back, he jutted his groin out some, accentuating the slight bulge forming inside his trunks. Leo was still consumed in the TV, so Kili let his hand travel down his stomach; his thumb hooking in the waistband as his fingers rubbed softly at his contained prick. “I don’t think you’ll have it in you later, bro.” Though simply teasing his brother, Kili’s voice had a hint of competition in it as he slowly turned to catch Fili’s eyes with his own.

Fili attentively watched Kili’s hand as its fingers rubbed the forming tent inside his trunks and looked up at Kili’s eyes, “Guess you’ll just have to wait and find out,” and licked his lips before finishing off his breakfast and headed over to Leo, “Are you done there, buddy? Yeah?” and took his plate. Walking back to the kitchen Fili winked at Kili with a smirk and set the plates in the sink. He too had a trick or two up his sleeves, he just hoped he could handle it himself, “Alright! Time to go,” and picked whatever was out of Leo’s bags and set them right back in and picked them up, “Did you had fun with us, Lee?” and Leo nodded waiting on Kili.

Looking at Fili wide eyed, Kili scoffed. He turned and fixed himself in his trunks before pushing his half eaten plate into the sink, not caring about the loud crash it made or that the food scattered as it fell off the plate. He rolled his eyes and pushed past Fili without saying a word and grabbed his board. It slightly annoyed him that his teasing just wasn’t up to par lately and seemed to have absolutely no effect on his lover. Bouncing down the stairs, taking them two at a time, Kili carelessly threw his board on top of the jeep and sat down in his seat. He kicked his feet up on the dash and slammed the door shut behind him, keeping his eyes staring straight ahead in a childish pout.

Fili and Leo stood there quietly after Kili stormed out the apartment. Fili turned to Leo, who seemed a bit scared, and ruffled his hair as he chuckled, “Don’t worry, he’s grumpy with me,” and fixed a backpack over his back and took the other in one by hand, “Come, champion. Careful with the steps,” he said taking Leo’s hand with his free one. Reaching the last one they saw Mrs. Dawson come out to the porch to water her plants, “Morning Mrs. Dawson! Say hi Leo,” Leo shyly waved at her, “Well aren’t you a sweetie,” she gushed, “My Mr. Durin, you look like such a handsome father,” she smiled at him and Fili blushed, “Hehe, well he’s a kid from my surf class who I happen to babysit lately, ” he chuckled, “Mind if you look out for him for a few moments please,” “Of course! Come now darling and help me water the plants, ” she said as Leo went with her. Fili walked towards the jeep and just had to smirk at the pouty child in the front seat. He settled the bags at the back and then went to open up Kili’s door, “You. Upstairs. Now,” he ordered holding the door open and making way for him.

Kili looked at Fili with a stone cold expression. “No.” Sitting there, stewing in his own negative attitude, Kili let out a deep sigh. Fili’s demanding attitude sort of startled Kili so he reluctantly slid out. The first thing he noticed was Leo taking the watering can from Mrs. Dawson and he carried over to the other side of the porch, nearly dumping half the water out on one plant. Mrs. Dawson laughed heartily and reached over his shoulders to help him steady himself. Slightly confused, Kili began climbing the steps, looking behind him to make sure Fili was following. “Fee, what are you trying to accomplish?” He asked softly as he pushed open the door and stepped in.

Closing the door behind him and locking it, Fili picked his brother up and rushed them to their bedroom. Throwing Kili on the bed he crawled after on top of him, locking their lips in a hard rough kiss before looking into his eyes, “I’m gonna take care of my baby, that’s what,” and straddled Kili as he pulled his shirt up and quickly rubbed his lovers body, “But we don’t have much time,” he said opening Kili’s trunks and dipping his hand in hissing when he caught Kili’s still hardened prick and took it out, “So consider this a small preview of what you got coming tonight, sweetheart,” he seductively whispered as he crawled down and began to jerk the shaft, taking the head into his mouth and sucked in, lapping the slit over and over with his tongue.

“Oh FUCK,” Kili growled as his body arched off the bed. It all happened too quickly and Kili hardly had time to process anything before Fili’s mouth was wrapped around his throbbing cock. His eyes rolled back and slipped shut as his mouth hung open in a silent moan. Toes curled into the mattress as fingers gripped the sheet of the bed, tugging on it as he writhed underneath Fili. Out of everything he could have imagined Fili wanting to do, Kili had no clue that it would be sexual and it had caught him completely by surprise. If anything, he thought Fili had dragged him up there to yell at him for his behavior. Kili snapped his hips up and pushed his cock further into his lover’s mouth, feeling the damp warmth envelope him. A burst of white hot sparks traveled down his spine and settled in his gut as his release quickly began forming.

Fili groaned as the thick muscle imposed its way in, but he welcomed it and cupped Kili’s balls through the trunk’s fabric with one hand and gave them a gentle squeeze. He breathed through his nose as his head bobbed up and down, milking his lover’s cock with each suck. His own dick was twitching and leaking inside his pants, seeing and hearing Kili wither and mewl like that. It felt more forbidden than ever to do this while he perfectly knew there were people downstairs waiting on them. Increasing the speed on his jerking, he moaned onto the head and licked the essence that kept oozing out from the slit.

Kili was letting a slew of colorful curse words fall from his lips as he fought hard to keep his body pressed against the bed. Fili’s mouth was working wonders on him and drawing him even closer to a messy climax. Reaching down, his fingers gripped a handful of dreads and he held on tight as the rush forced its way through his body. “F-fuck fuck fuck,” Kili groaned loudly as he briefly bit his bottom lip. “I’m so close. So fuckin’ close.” He breathed out as the first spurt of cum pulsed out onto Fili’s tongue.

Wincing a bit at the sudden gush of cum, Fili drank all of his brother and pumped him until he was fully spent. Letting go of Kili’s satisfied prick he panted as he kneel straight, wiping his mouth with one hand and fumbling his trunks opened with the other. Pushing his pants down, his throbbing cock sprung out, sleek in his own cum; he wrapped a hand around it and groan as he hastily jerked himself, “Get on all fours and open your mouth,” he gruffly ordered. Knowing the hurry they were in, it would only take a few tugs and his lover before him like a hungry slut to make him spill.

If Kili hadn’t just had a mind numbing orgasm, he’d be hard in an instant. Seeing this dominating side of Fili was an insane turn on Kili didn’t know existed and he gulped hard, nodding pathetically. As he maneuvered his body so he was positioned the way Fili demanded, he kept his dark eyes locked on his lovers cock. He bent in, licking his lips hungrily, and opened his mouth, the inner side of his lip teasing the sensitive tip of the prick as his tongue flicked out.

Fili could already feel the rush pool inside his stomach, seeing Kili bent over waiting for his release, “Ahh, aahh, shit…” he wanted to keep playing, talk dirty to his lover, tease him, ask him how much he wanted it, but there wasn’t much time. Swallowing hard he quicken his jerking and gripped Kili by the hair to keep his head in place, “Ahh..nnngh!” he growled as his body tensed up and squirted his seed into Kili’s welcoming mouth, “Aahh fuck!” he groaned just marveling at the erotic scene and kept milking his prick.

Kili kept his mouth opened and resisted the urge to swallow; feeling his brothers warm cum fall thick and heavy on his tongue. A few spurts his the back of his throat and he winced slightly, not expecting such a fill. His jaw began burning and he closed his mouth, swallowing. Dark eyes stayed flicked up and focused on Fili’s half lidded blue orbs until he pulled back. Kili’s hair slipped out of Fili’s hand and he sat back, trying to keep the smirk from tugging on his lips. “I don’t know where that came from,” he began as he ran his fingers down Fili’s chest. “But I fuckin’ liked it.”

Fili simply kept his eyes locked with Kili’s as his breathing regulated, then he pulled his brother against him and wrapped his arms around him pressing their lips together. Their mouths opened and he could feel their spunky taste mix as their tongues swirled together, “Good,” he muttered onto Kili’s lips, “Cause I’m dying to give you more of it,” and kissed him hard one more time before stepping back to fix himself. A smirk tugged his lips as he felt a new found power washing over him; this wasn’t him playing a dominating role, it was /him/ being the dominator and he liked it, much more if Kili did. Checking out that his clothes were free from stains he crawled out of the bed and let his dreads go loose, fixing them again in a half messy bun, “Let’s get going,” he said and walked out of the room and waited for Kili beside his surf board.

Kili was still nearly at a loss for words as he watched his brother walk out of the room. It took him a second to register that he had to get moving and he quickly jumped up. His feet tangled in the sheets and he fell face first onto the bed, causing him to growl in frustration. Pushing himself up once more, he scrambled off the bed and ran after Fili, making sure his cock was tucked in perfectly. He almost collided with Fili as he desperately sought after his lips and kissed him roughly. “Fuck…” He muttered breathlessly and chuckled, stepping back a step. This new hold Fili had over him was exciting and he almost couldn’t wait til later to explore more of it. “Fuck, let’s go.” Kili grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the house, a large smile on his lips.

Picking his board Fili followed Kili out with a wide smile on his lips; he was thrilled to have pleased his lover and discover something new in their relationship. When they reached the porch he swiftly slipped his hand out of Kili’s hold and placed it gently behind his neck, “Say goodbye to Mrs. Dawson, Lee,” he said and Leo promptly did so. “Such a lovely child,” Mrs. Dawson said with a warm smile, “You boys take care,” and continued to nurture her garden. After waving their goodbyes at her, the trio made their way to the jeep. Fili hauled his board on top of Kili’s and secured them, noticing Kili boarded Leo into the car. After he was done he stepped into the driver’s seat and took his sunglasses, wiping them on his shirt before putting them on, and looked at both of his loves, “Ready for the beach, boys? Hah, Beach boys, get it? The Beach Boys…? No?” and chuckled taking Kili’s hand again and having no reserve kissing it as he began to drive down the road.

Kili rolled his eyes at his brother’s lame attempt of a joke and settled back into his seat, squeezing the hand in his grip gently. He kept his eyes resting on Fili’s profile, a new sense of lust and desire spreading through him after their recent moment together. It was as if this man he has known his entire life suddenly changed and he got to learn an entire new part of him. It intrigued Kili, it made him yearn to be able to sit down and really study his brother some more. But he knew Fili had certain obligations to withhold, and now with his camera missing, he needed the cash flow from the surf lessons more than ever. Kili sighed softly and kicked his feet up on the dashboard, turning his head to the window as they neared the beach. His hand never once left Fili’s until they were pulling into the overcrowded parking lot, and even then it was with great force to do so. He threw off his seatbelt and flipped in his seat, resting on his knees as he reached back to unbuckle Leo. “Does Leo even have a board to ride?” Kili asked Fili over his shoulder before falling back properly into his seat. “I mean, if worse comes to worse, I can watch the little dude while you give your lessons. Maybe take him out on a wimpy wave?”

Turning off the car, Fili looked pretty surprised that Kili offered to look out for Leo, so unlike last time when he asked for the favor; it was pure prove that Kili too was changing. But he tried not to dwell much on the thought, “Well no, not really, I usually take him with me when we hit the water and teach him in my board. Practice balance, ride waves with him and such,” he said glancing at Leo, “But if you want to stay with him so you won’t be so lonely while I give the class, by all means,” and smiled at him. Their morning was off to an amazing start and he hoped it stay that way. Stepping out of the car, Fili began to unmount their boards, “Today I’m going to test the kids individually to see where they stand, so just, if you can, check out how Leo does on the board on his own. With the proper precautions of course,” and set their surf boards to the side of the jeep.

“No, that’s fine. I’m sure I can handle that.” Opening Leo’s door, Kili turned around and let the small child climb up onto his back. “You’re supposed to be making Fili do this you know,” he said to Leo with a soft laugh. Kili secured Leo’s legs around his waist and adjusted his arms around his neck so he’d be able to help hold onto him with one hand before moving around to Fili’s side of the jeep to collect his board. He carried it the best he could with Leo clinging to his back, but they eventually made it out to the beach. Kili quickly noticed the group of children waiting for their instructor and he stood off to the side with Leo still attached to him, wanting to make sure Leo got his time in the lessons but didn’t want to get in the way of Fili teaching.

Fili heads towards the pack of children waiting on him with the smile he always greets them with, “Morning Mr. Durin!” Lily was the first to reply and ran towards him taking his board, “We are hitting the water again, right?” she asked with a bright smile, “We will in a bit,” he said smiling down at her before looking to his class, “Today you will all have a test, ” Lily’s smile was wiped out from her face, “What?!,” and a chorus of groans could be heard from behind her. Fili chuckled raising an eyebrow and putting his hands on his hips, “That’s right, lazy heads! I’m gonna see if you all been paying attention, starting with some history and exercise questions. So gather around in a circle on the sand,” and turned to Kili, reaching his arms out to pick Leo from his back, “It’ll only take a bit,” he muttered to him and winked as he sat on the sand joining his class placing Leo beside him.


	85. Chapter 85

The thought of sitting around listening to a bunch of surf facts didn’t seem like too great an idea to Kili, so he tucked his board under his arm and stepped up beside Fili. Leaning in, he was tempted to tease Fili with his lips, but decided with the intense emotions raging through him that doing such in front of the group of kids would end badly, so he kept his distance. “I’m going to hit the waters for a few minutes,” he murmured before stepping back. Leo’s eyes instantly went wide and he began to stand, so Kili dropped down to his level, squatting next to him and ruffled his hair. “I’ll be right back buddy, don’t worry.” Once straightened out again, Kili took off towards the water, feeling his heart swell; his body consumed with unyielding happiness. He took one last look over his shoulder at Fili and grinned before dropping down into the water and paddling out to catch a wave.

“Well I’m glad to see your brain juices are up to date,” Fili said smiling at his class, “Now let’s prep our boards for the real test. I will go in the water with each and every one of you. One by one and when a good wave comes we will ride it together. Don’t get nervous, don’t be afraid if you fall, I’m not looking who stays longer on the board. I just want to see how properly you handle yourself on the waves including what would you do if you wipeout. Don’t think too hard on it, just have fun and enjoy it,” the kids looked calmer after Fili explained how he would evaluate them, “It’ll be a dream come true to ride down a wave with you, Mr. Durin,” Lily said smiling brightly at him as she waxed her board. Fili chuckled with his cheeks burning slightly as he stood up taking Leo’s hand, “Well keep preparing your boards, I’ll be right back,” and walked over to the shore where they spotted Kili cruising down a wave, “Look, Lee,” he said picking him up, “Let’s wave at, Kee,” and they did as they waited on him.

Kili lost himself in his surfing, his mind going blank and his focus solely being the wave he was currently riding. It wasn’t anything special, not even a particularly large wave, but as the tunnel was closing in around him, he narrowed his eyes and kicked the tail end of the board up, increasing his speed. He just managed to make it through the other end and let out a sigh of relief as he sank back down onto the board, paddling away from the wave now breaking and carrying him to shore. As he looked up, he spotted his brother and Leo waving at him from the sand and a large smile formed on his lips. Kili waved back before retying his hair back into a high ponytail and paddled back to shallow waters. He stood and tucked his board under his arm as he closed the distance between them, then dropped it onto the sand and dropped down next to Leo. “You ready to hit the water with me?” He asked with a grin, ruffling Leo’s hair with his wet hand. Looking up at Fili, he smiled softly at him and blew him a discreet kiss. “I’ll be careful with him,” Kili said as he stood, brushing the now damp sand off his knees. He reached down and grabbed Leo’s hand and then picked his board back up. “Just holler when you’re all done and we’ll meet back up with you.” Kili fought the urge to lean in and give his lover a parting kiss and instead ducked his head and took Leo towards the water’s edge. “You ready, dude?” Leo nodded eagerly and Kili dropped his hand, urging the child to enter the water.

Fili watched with a wide grin on his face as Kili and Leo went towards the ocean. He felt a real good feeling inside his chest ever since they left their apartment; a feeling that left him wanting more of Kili. He could sense Kili felt the same, he too wanting to kiss his lover just too simply state that he loves and misses him but he would return soon. Sighing contentedly he waved at his two loves and returned to his class, “Alright! Who wants to go first?” he said clapping his hands together and rubbed them, itching to go in the water, “I do!” Lily shouted already with her board at hand, “I even prepared your board, Mr. Durin,” she said shyly smiling at him. Fili chuckled taking his surf board, “What will I do without you?” and motioned his head towards the sea, “Let’s go!” and he and Lily ran towards the shore. He watched her with a smile as they hit the waters, him having no pressure to judge her every move as she was natural and his top student. So he took the liberty to enjoy this moment with her, loving the bright smile on her face as she prepared to ride a wave. He did too, almost moving in unison, they hopped on their boards and welcomed the wave that swelled up to play with them.

Kili helped Leo ride several different waves, holding onto his waist lightly as he stood behind him on the board. Together they were able to avoid any wipeouts and Kili had a beaming smile on his face; a proud look overtaking his features. “You were brilliant out there, Leo!” Kili grinned after they rode a smaller wave back to the shore and he collapsed on his back on the sand. Leo stood next to him, bouncing and causing drops of ocean water to fall on Kili’s face. Laughing, Kili covered his eyes with his arm and used his free hand to tug Leo down next to him. “I’ll make sure to tell Fili you passed, and with extra credit too.” Leo made a small squeak of approval and began digging in the sand. As Kili propped himself on his elbows, he looked down as sand covered his legs to find Leo burying him. Noticing Fili was still wrapped up in giving his test to the other kids, Kili shrugged and laid back, allowing Leo to bury him as he pleased.

“That was gnarly, Mike!” Fili said jogging out of the water with him and joining the rest of his class, “You all did great! I’m so proud of you,” he said smiling at each of his kids, “Those that fell don’t feel bad about it. It’s all part of surfing, even the legendary surfers had suffered through the worst of wipe outs. Now we can move on to easy tricks on the waves,” the kids cheered and jumped from excitement. Soon parents began to arrive and Fili spoke to them about the child’s improvements and about his future plans with them. Then it was just him and Leo’s mom, “How was he?” she asked with a smile on her face, “Ah, he was cool. Very easy to take care of. Even he and my brother bonded. In fact, I’m gonna go look for them,” and with that he jogged towards he last saw them. When he neared he frowned seeing Leo playing in a long patch of sand, “What the hell is this? ” he asked with a grin seeing Kili fully covered in sand, “Unbelievable,” he said shaking his head “Lee, mommy’s here. Say goodbye to Kee,” he said crouching down looking at whatever was left of Kili’s head, “How was surfing?” Leo giggled looking at his job, “I don’t want to go…” he said with a small frown.

Kili’s brow furrowed and he tried to sit up; the weight of the sand weighing down on him heavily. He frowned slightly and laid back. “You have to go, buddy. Your mommy wants you back. Besides,” he shot Fili a playful smirk, “my brother and I have something we need to do. Kid free.” Kili lifted his arms slowly and pushed the sand off to the side. When he was freed enough, he sat up and brushed the excess sand off his lap. His legs were a little more difficult to get free but he finally stood, actually panting from the hard work. “Come on, Lee. I’ll piggyback you up there.” After securing the child on his back, Kili followed his brother up towards the parking lot and attempted to set him down. The small arms secured tighter around his neck and a face buries in his hair. Feeling guilty, Kili frowned. “Leo, come on. It’s time to go.” When he twisted to try to remove him again, he felt warm tears hit his skin as Leo began crying. Kili looked to Fili, silently pleading for him to help.

With raised brows Fili reached out and took Leo from his arms only to have the crying child lock his own arms around his neck, “Come on champion,” Fili said soothingly rubbing his back, “We’ll see you next week ok?” and handed Leo to his mom, “Leo I’m going to take it to heart you don’t want to be with mommy,” Miranda said and winked at them, “It’s his nap time,” she mouthed to them as she battled his child into the car, “Phew!” she huffed shutting the door, “Here you go, Fili” and handed him a check, “Thank you boys so much,” she said to both of them, “Update me on the camera when you get more info,” she said and waved getting into her car. Fili waved at them as they drove off and then rested his arm over Kili’s sandy shoulders, “Well, what is it that we have to do kid free?” he joked as he smiled at him, giving his shoulder a light squeeze.

Kili blushed slightly and bowed his head, tucking a freed strand of hair behind his ear. “Well,” he began as he walked over to grab his board and waited for Fili to follow. “I have a couple costumes I need to throw together before Friday, so I was thinking we could head to the mall for a bit. Though, you can’t be around for when I check out, because I want these costumes to be a complete surprise.” With a large smirk, Kili took off towards the car, casually glancing over at his lover. “Or, we can sit our asses on the sofa with Chinese takeout, get as blazed as we can possibly manage, put on a cheesy romance movie and fuck until we pass out. I’ll give you the option to pick.” Winking, he slung his board on top of the jeep and quickly moved into his seat, already feeling his arousal begin to kick in at the thought of the second option.

Fili smirked as he picked up his board and walked closely beside Kili, “Hmm, this is a very difficult decision you’re making me take. But, uuh,” he faked a very thoughtful expression, “Option number two seems more entertaining…much more entertaining, ” and nudged Kili as they neared the jeep. The two of them strapped the boards together and hopped into the car. Fili was very eager to get as soon as possible to the apartment; the thought to finally be able to spend the rest of the day stoned, naked and inside his lover was already making his cock twitch inside his trunks. As they drove down the road Fili received a text from an unknown number and as he looked his eyes widen, “Kee!!” he yelled from excitement looking between Kili, the phone and the road, “Someone found my camera!! Mahal, someone texted they have my camera!!” his smile was miles wide.


	86. Chapter 86

Kili’s smiled matched Fili’s as he saw his lover’s excitement. He turned, grinning at him and rested his palm on Fili’s thigh. “That’s fuckin’ awesome, Fee. See, and you were worried over nothing.” Kili twirled his fingers over the patterned trunks before slowly slipping underneath the pant leg. “It’s because of my awesome fliers. They caught someone’s attention and confessed. When do they want to meet up to give it back?” With even slower motions, he slid his hand up and teased Fili’s half hardened cock through his underwear. Eyeing him playfully, he cupped the thickness and gave it a few squeezes, readjusting the way he was sitting to help ease the pressure from his own erection. He ran his fingers over the tip before sliding underneath that fabric as well, holding onto Fili’s cock. 

Fili hissed pressing his back against his backrest and let out a groan as Kili deliciously handled his prick, “Awngh..baby,” he moaned but with an aching heart, he pulled Kili’s hand from his trunks, “The person wants to meet now at the bistro down the street,” and looked at his lover with guilt, “Sweetheart, I really want to grab my camera as fast as I can. Plus, the little mall is on the way I can drop you off, leave you my card and you can get any costume you want, ok?” and took his hand and kissed it, “I’ll meet you there after and then I’m all yours,” and smiled kissing his hand again.

“You’re joking right?” Kili asked, feeling a little offended as Fili removed his hand. “You’re not seriously going to blow me off /again/, are you?” Furrowing his brow, he scoffed and sat back in his seat. He wanted to fume, and pout and just be pissed off in general, but it was difficult to do so when he looked down and saw his cock straining hard against his own swim trunks. After readjusting himself, Kili rolled his eyes. “If you didn’t want to fucking get high with me in the first place, you could have just said something. Or better yet, not mention it at all in the first place. You blow me off to baby sit that kid, and now so you can go get your camera. I get it, you want your camera back, but is it that fucking important that you can’t wait a fucking hour or something? Whatever, just drop me off at the mall; I don’t care. But don’t expect me to just bend over the moment we get home and just let you fuck me. Fuck that.” Kili folded his arms over his chest and turned his head to face the window; anger flushing his cheeks and causing him to breathe heavily.

Fili frowned sighing and shook his head, “Why do you that, Kili? Why do you /always/ have to fucking twist things around, huh?” he couldn’t help but sound mad himself, “it’s unbelievable how you manage to make me the fucking villain in the movie! You say you understand, but fuck, you sure don’t show it. Is sex the only way your brain registers that I love you?! Huh? Is that what you value in me? What about me working for the both of us? Where do you think the money comes from to buy whatever the fuck you please?!” and grunted slamming a hand on the stirring wheel, “I thought I pleased you this morning but fuck I can never win…I can never win with you!” he pulled over right in front of the mini mall and took his wallet out handing Kili his card, “I’ll pick you up later…” he said with his brow heavily knitted.

Kili snatched the credit card from Fili’s grip and muttered a quick ‘I love you’ before sliding out of the jeep. The door slammed hard behind him and he stormed off towards the entrance of the mall, anger nearly seeping out of every pore. It took him some time to be able to focus on the shopping, and for a while he just found himself wandering in and out of store. He was just stepping out of a cheap clothing store when he let out a deep sigh. His mind and heart just weren’t in it anymore and quite honestly, he was no longer looking forward to the costume party. Kili had enough now to throw together a makeshift outfit for him and Fili to wear, so he headed to the exit, but he stopped along the way and treated himself to a frozen coffee, thanks to Fili’s credit card, and sat down on a bench outside to wait. 

Fili stayed inside his jeep, parked at the bistro he was cited to, taking in a few breaths to calm down. He hated to lash out at Kili like that, but what he said flipped him to the edge. But now he couldn’t think on that, he was about to meet up with the person that just saved his job. Taking one last deep breath and fixing his erection that fought not to go, Fili stepped out from the car and headed towards the building. He sat on an available table for two and looked around to see if he saw anyone with a camera. Since he didn’t he texted to the phone that messaged him telling the person he was already there and described himself. He fixed his half bun and ordered a glass of water as he waited.

Sitting in the back of the bistro, he fidgeted with the camera in his lap. His eyes darted around the other patrons of the restaurant until he let out a soft sigh and was beginning to give up hope. But then his eyes caught sight of Fili sauntering through the front door and a grin overtook his features. Dan smirked as he stood up and began weaving his way through the tables, coming up behind Fili. The phone he borrowed from his current hook up vibrated in his pocket and his smirk intensified as he saw Fili set his own cell down on the table. As he approached the blond, he reached out over Fili’s head and set the camera down before sliding into the seat across from him. He noticed the surge of anger flashing across Fili’s eyes and it only made a smug expression form on his face. “Believe you are looking for that,” Dan said slyly, quirking a brow at Fili. Before Fili had a chance to snatch the camera and leave, Dan held up his right hand and passed a small memory card between his fingers, letting Fili know he wasn’t completely out of the clear yet. “Shall we talk reward now?”

Fili’s bright eyes widen as he saw with terror what he truly wanted to recuperate flipping through each and every single digit on the one person in the world he’d at least wanted. Unhooking his arm in a huff he slowly sat down across from Dan; the camera trembled in his hand so he hanged it around his neck, noticing how much he missed it. Just then, the waiter came in and placed the glass of water in front of Fili; he took it and drank more than half of the water and with a pant he set the glass down with a thud, “Should’ve known…” he lowly growled glaring daggers at him, “The fuck do you want?” he couldn’t believe this was happening; the day had officially become his worst yet.

“Aw, come on Fili,” Dan drawled as he leaned back, resting his hands behind his head. He watched the dreaded surfer with an amused expression, his eyes traveling up and down what all he could greedily take in. “Do you really, truly, honestly hate me as much as you make it seem like you do?” He faked a sniffle and a childish pout before rolling his eyes. “I’ve said it once and I’ll say it again, Fili; what happened between Durin and I is /so/ not what you think. But I’m not here to talk about that cock tease anyways.” Dan narrowed his eyes and leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. “I want you, Fili. I think we all know that by now, yeah? No big shocker there. And I know you want me too.” Lifting his left leg, Dan began rubbing Fili’s thigh with his foot.

Fili practically jumped a mile when he felt Dan’s foot on his leg, bumping his thighs against the table and knocking the glass of water spilling whatever it was left. He sat down, nodding apologetically at the people around them, and then glared at Dan in bewilderment, “You’re out of you mind if you think I want to sleep with you!” he hissed and slammed a fist on the table leaning closer, “Call my brother that name again and I will grind your teeth!” and looked around noticing people were watching and nodded again sitting back, “You’re fucked up,” he said shaking his head, “I should have killed you when I had you bleeding with my fists,” he said with his jaw clenched and his brow knitted, his nose flaring like a bulls.

“Fili, Fili, Fili.” Dan chuckled and shook his head, his dark hair framing his face. “If you truly wanted to kill me, I wouldn’t be sitting here having this lovely conversation with you.” Smiling wide and showing his dimples, Dan leaned forward and lowered his voice. “I saw the pictures on the memory card, Fili; such loving, caring moments stuck trapped on such a tiny little thing. It’d be a shame to lose them, wouldn’t it? Have to admit, I never saw Durin look so… Adorable before. And /wow/, Fili. That family you took those pictures of. It’s funny, I see them every Sunday morning. That little boy sure is a cutie, aint he?” He scrunched his nose briefly before sitting back with a loud sigh. Kicking off his flip flop, Dan raised his foot once more, but this time pressed his toes against Fili’s crotch. The feeling of Fili’s hard on caused Dan’s entire body to flush deeply and a spark shot down his spine. “I fucking knew it!” He beamed, his smile threatening to take over his entire face.

Fili’s gaze soon turned from pissed to worried; hearing Dan mention the kinds of pictures he so treasures made him feel nauseous, “You son of a bitch…” he growled fidgeting on his chair. Soon he felt a pressure on his groin and he jerked back with his chair; his eyes widen and lightly gasped. Dan felt it, he felt his erection and was easy to realize what the douche thought, “That’s not..! It’s not! Shit,” he stood up storming out of the place. He couldn’t flat out say his hard on wasn’t for him but for his baby brother who he holds a relationship with. This was a nightmare, a nightmare he wanted to wake up from and he needed to get out of there. He jogged towards his jeep and fumbled searching for his keys.

Dan was up and chasing after Fili the moment the blond had left. He jogged after him, his various necklaces bouncing on his chest until he neared him. Reaching out, he grabbed Fili’s shoulder and flipped him over, pinning him to the side of the jeep with an arm to his chest. “Why fight it, Fili?! So I pissed you off a little, big fucking deal! I’m cool with angry sex, believe me. I can handle a rough partner. But dammit, Fili! If you think I’m just going to fucking sit back and pass up this brilliant opportunity, you’re wrong.” Dan pushed Fili harder against the jeep and roughly kissed him. He fought through the urge to reach down and cup the erection he was so anxious to feel and he stood back. “It’s your call, dude. You want this fucking memory card, it’s time to fess up. Just one night, man. That’s all it will take; just one fucking night.” Throwing his arms up in defeat, Dan turned and walked off, smirking to himself. “You know how to reach me, bro.”

It happened so fast; for Fili it was all a swirl and could barely react when he felt those foreign lips harshly rub against his. His chest heaved up and down as he panted, looking as Dan walked away. He should go after him, beat him down and snatch the memory card easily! But his legs betrayed him and shook as he supported himself against the jeep. He felt sick and trapped. It took him a while to recompose himself and slip into his car. With shaky hands he took his camera off and put it on the passenger seat. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he leaned over the steering wheel. Till this day he has no idea how he did it, but he managed to ride to their apartment. He stepped inside and threw his keys aimlessly and set the camera on the counter. He walked to their room and stood there with a blank stare he took a deep a breath, “FUCK!!” and swung his arm to his side slamming it against his dresser. With the rage, he pushed everything on top of it to the floor and began to punch the wall until his knuckles bled. He sat on the floor as his hands shook from the abuse, but he didn’t care. His gaze was lost and red with hot tears.


	87. Chapter 87

The sun sat high in its most uncomfortable position as Kili waited on the bench for Fili to pick him up. Minutes ticked by and Kili began counting how many people with red shirts entered as opposed to black, how many kids total walked past him and stared, how many elderly couples there were compared to new couples. He was on his fourth cigarette and third frozen coffee before he finally growled and stood up. Holding onto the multiple bags the best he could, Kili started the long walk back to the apartment. Sweat poured down his back and he was sure he looked like a fool grumbling to himself, but he didn’t care. Whether Fili lost track of time at the bistro or simply needed a minute to recover from their fight, it was fucked up of him to leave Kili stranded. It wasn’t until he neared their driveway and realized Fili’s jeep was there did Kili’s anger truly spike. Each step up the stairs was heavy and he threw open the door. “FILI!!!!! FILI ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?!” An initial glance around the apartment showed no Fili, but he saw their bedroom door opened. “YOU SERIOUSLY ARE FUCKING JOKING, ARENT YOU. HOW COULD YOU FUCKING LEAVE ME AT THE—“ Kili instantly dropped everything in his hands. The now melted frozen coffee splashed over the ground, covering his feet and new purchases, but Kili ignored it. The sight of Fili crumpled up on the ground, a large hole in the wall and their belongings scattered across the room left Kili feeling sick. He stumbled back at first, eyes wide. “F-Fee…?” He slowly stepped forward, making sure not to step on anything of value until he reached Fili and dropped down next to him. Kili grabbed his hand and brought it up, inspecting the blood seeping from his busted knuckles. “Fee, what happened?” His voice was nothing more than a squeak, forced out as Kili slowly looked up at his brother.

Fili’s eyes had been crying on their own free will without him giving it much thought. His gaze was lazily looking at nothing in particular and didn’t moved an inch when he heard the front door open. Not even Kili’s booming voice made him flinch; but it wasn’t until Kili held his hand that he let out a heavy sigh. With swollen eyes he slowly looked over at his brother, studying his features as he were something he had newly seen, “It was Dan…” he said with a low and gruff voice, “Dan had my camera…and he still has my fucking memory card!” his jaw clenched and his bloody hand began to shake again.

It felt like a slap to the face to hear that name and an obvious look of disgust flashed across Kili’s face. “He what?” Shaking his head, Kili maneuvered himself so he was resting in Fili’s lap, a leg on either side of his body. He ripped off his shirt and wadded it up, finding a section not drenched in his sweat and dapped gingerly at Fili’s knuckle to soak up the pooling blood. “How did he…? Why does he still…” Groaning, Kili hung his head. His heart was pounding heavily against his chest and he felt dizzy, but he held it together. Something obviously spooked Fili a little more than their encounter and Fili needed him to stay in one piece. Tossing the shirt to the side, Kili cupped Fili’s face and bent in, kissing him as softly as he could. “We’ll get it back, baby. Don’t worry about it.” He could feel his love trembling beneath him and it nearly broke his heart in two. Leaning in fully, he wrapped his arms around Fili and hugged him close, letting out a slow exhale.

Feeling Kili’s familiar, sweet, and loving lips upon his were bringing Fili more to reality. His warmth radiating from his bare chest was cooling him down; but as he kept coming back to reality so did the stress. Soon he closed his eyes and reciprocated the kiss to the point where he took control; raking his uninjured hand behind Kili’s hair he pushed their heads closer together and roughen the kiss moving Kili’s head from side to side. Then his lips traveled down to Kili’s neck and shoulder where he nipped at the skin while his bloody hand grabbed around Kili’s back; the strained injured muscles on Fili’s hand made him groan but he didn’t care. He leaned Kili a bit back so his mouth could have space to quickly savor his chest. He pulled back to look at the saliva on his lover and roughly touched and grabbed him around. Leaning in to claim his lips again he flips them to their side pushing any object near them out of the way, and laid Kili on the floor. Panting and with shaky hands he fumbled Kili’s trunks open and yanked them off along with his underwear. Staring at Kili in all his naked glory, Fili quickly opened his own trunks and took his raging cock out. He made Kili turn to his side as he settled behind him and spooned him. Without much warning, Fili made his way inside Kili, with slow but deep rough thrusts that made him feel like he was releasing all his stress. He grunted and breathed into Kili’s neck as he had an arm strongly wrapped around his shoulders.

Kili wasn’t entirely sure what to do but lay there and let Fili take complete control. With his eyes clamped tightly shut, Kili bit the inside of his cheek hard to keep from making a sound, knowing the dull pain spreading throughout his lower body would be evident in the noise. Every thrust had Kili grunting though, from the force alone, no matter how hard Kili tried to stay quiet. The kiss had caused his cock to stir and begin to fill, but once moved to his side and quickly breeched, Kili lost all interest in his own pleasure. Whatever Fili went through, whatever was going through his mind, he needed to work out on his own and if this was his way of dealing with it, Kili was going to play along. He groaned softly and tried wriggling around a bit to find a more comfortable spot on the ground but found it damn near impossible, so with an inaudible sigh, he gave up and laid there, letting Fili’s movements rock him back and forth while he focused on a bare spot on the wall.

It didn’t took Fili long to spill inside his lover; this wasn’t meant to be a pleasurable elongated act. With his final thrust he held Kili tighter against him and let out strained groan and fell limp over Kili. He panted into Kili’s neck, “I’m sorry,” his voice sounded croaky and lifted his head to look at Kili, “So sorry,” and slipped his silky locks to the side and nuzzled his cheek, “Sorry, sorry, sorry,” he whispered shaking his head and hugged him more in their position. He knew Kili wasn’t prepared to take him, “I didn’t want to hurt you, I’m so sorry.”

Shaking his head, Kili shut his eyes and swallowed hard. “It’s ok,” he whispered back, slowing his breathing. Lying there in Fili’s embrace just felt wrong after what happened, so he slowly wiggled away, wincing softly at the movement. As he stood on shaking legs, he adverted his gaze and felt a blush travel down his body. He turned his back and slowly redressed, biting his cheek as he bent over to slip his underwear back on. The silence in the room hung heavily around them and made the entire situation more unbearable, so Kili dug around in the drawer until he found the weed he stashed in there and the last of the rolling papers he had saved. Before he turned to face Fili, he sucked in a deep breath and brought a gentle smile to his lips, then turned and held the baggie up. “Come on, I think you really need this right now.”

Fili looked at Kili as he dressed himself and then lowered his gaze, shame taking over as he adjusted himself back inside his trunk. He roamed his eyes over at the mess he made and shook his head at how he lost control over himself. He barely looked up at Kili when he spoke to him, and eyed the bag of weed in his hands. Letting out a heavy sigh he took the bag and sat on the edge of the bed; he prepared a filling and took the lighter from Kili’s hand. He ignited the joint, and inhaled deep, letting that hot smoke fill his lungs. He closed his eyes and slowly exhaled to just take another hit and let it linger inside him as he handed the blunt to Kili.

Watching him carefully as he exhaled, Kili took a slow hit, letting the crackling of the papers and the pungent heat calm him. Fili’s entire disposition was still way too off for Kili’s liking and it bothered him greatly. “Fee… Talk to me,” he said softly, his brow knitted with concern. He brought the joint to his lips a second time and took a larger hit, nearly choking on the thick smoke. Passing it back over to Fili, he sat in the middle of the bed and crossed his legs underneath him. The fact that Fili was so quick to smoke inside was a red flag in itself, but what got him more was how quiet and distant he still was, though they just had sex. “What happened today? What did Dan say to you?”

After exhaling the smoke, Fili began to feel the effect of the weed and felt more at ease. Taking another hit, he looked over his shoulder at Kili and exhaled through his nostrils, “That prick,” he began to say and played with the blunt around his fingers, “He saw the pictures…/my/ pictures, ” he said with a bite and took the joint between his lips and inhaled before passing the blunt to Kili and scooted back until he reached his pillow and laid, blowing the smoke from his mouth, “Said he never seen you so adorable, tch, motherfucker…” he growled staring at the ceiling, “Said he sees Leo’s family every Sunday and had the fucking gull to speak of Leo,” he wanted to get angry but the weed was good at doing its effect, so he sighed, “He kept the memory card,” he said closing his eyes and rubbing his temple.

Kili sat in his spot, resisting the urge to curl up next to Fili. He wanted to give his lover enough room to just calm down and didn’t want to put any unneeded pressure on him. Breathing in a large hit, Kili reached over and tapped the joint on the dresser, knocking loose the collected ash and exhaled a thick cloud through his nose. “The fuck you mean he kept the memory card?” He husked, quirking a brow at his brother. “But you got the camera back at least, right? What does he possibly need the memory card for?” Before passing the nearly spent joint back to Fili, Kili took another strong hit, finally feeling a little of the effects of the drug.

Fili took the small blunt and smoked it, letting his lungs heat up with the substance. His eyes were half open as he blew the smoke up towards the ceiling; he shook his head lightly not sure if he should tell Kili about Dan’s proposition of spending one night with him in exchange for the memory card, at least not for now. Inhaling the last of the joint he slowly turned his head towards his lover, “I don’t want to keep talking about that shit,” and leaned up against his elbows, “I want to talk about you. I’m sorry for not picking you up…I’m so sorry for what I did, sweetheart. I fucking love you…” and sighed, “I fucking need you…I’m so sorry, Kee,” he said and pleaded with his eyes.

Silently, Kili grabbed the roach from Fili’s fingertips and snubbed it out on the dresser; not caring if he burnt the wood or anything. He slid into Fili’s lap and cupped his cheeks, tilting his head up to make him look him in the eyes. “You have me, babe. I’m not going anywhere,” he said soothingly as he caressed his cheeks with his thumb. “One walk home isn’t going to kill me. I’m not mad at you, and whatever that prick said to make you feel like this, we don’t have to talk about it.” Kili’s head felt foggy from the weed but he tried to keep a clear mind in order to help calm his lover. Bending in, he kissed him slowly, moving their lips against each other’s in a passionate way. “I love you, Fee. I always will. You know that.”


	88. Chapter 88

Fili closed his eyes and sighed letting Kili’s words along with his kisses soothe him. That made the weed kick in more and he pulled Kili with him as he laid back, feeling nicely dazed as they kissed. He buried his hands into his lover’s hair as they slowly moved their lips together. He needed this; needed to feel Kili’s weight on top of him, needed his warmth and his sweet love. For the first time, he needed the safety he could only feel with Kili, “I love you, I love you,” he quietly chanted between kisses and rubbed his legs over Kili’s.

“I love you too,” Kili whispered as he left a trail of soft kisses from Fili’s lips to his neck. He pushed back the clump of dreads and began nibbling the skin until a light red spot remained. Biting the already sensitive area, Kili grinded his teeth and sucked, pooling blood to the surface and leaving behind a decent sized hickey. “I have always loved you,” he breathed out as his tongue dragged along the shell of his lover’s ear. “And I will love you,” he moved to his throat and nipped the skin, “until my dying days, Fee.” Kili captured Fili’s mouth once more and kissed him with as much passion as he could, desperate to prove to him that everything would be alright.

Fili had his had leaned back to give Kili all the room he wanted; he pleasantly sighed as he arched his body against Kili, “Ahh, Ki,” he moaned keeping his eyes closed to enjoy the pleasure more. As Kili claimed his lips again he opened it to allow Kili access and locked his lover between his arms. As their lips and heads moved slowly from side to side, Fili held Kili tight as he moved them over and tangled their legs together to ensure no space was left to allow air between them.

Pressing his chest against Fili’s, Kili let out a shaky groan and reluctantly pulled back. He needed more contact so he quickly ripped his shirt off and tossed it to the side before pressing against his lover once more. “Fuck, I love you,” he breathed out before his lips slotted over Fili’s. He rocked their bodies together and slid his leg in between Fili’s, nudging the elders groin with his kneecap. “You have no idea…” Kili moved back to Fili’s neck as he continued grinding them together and left a second dark mark. He had the sudden urge to mark Fili as his and began working up a third. The sudden memory of their last time together just a few minutes prior flooded his mind and Kili wasn’t sure if Fili was in the right mindset to make love, which was all Kili wanted to do at this moment. He slowly pulled back once more from their heated make out and pecked Fili’s lips several times before untangling his limbs from Fili and falling back onto the bed. Not caring to hide his half erect cock, Kili rested his hands under his head and let out a deep sigh.

Fili was really getting into the kiss; having Kili pressed down onto him and with his knee teasing his cock along with the dizzying feel of the weed was really turning him on. He needed this, needed Kili’s touch. But when Kili pulled off of him he frowned confused and looked over at him as he laid on his back, “What’s wrong?” he said and turned to his side curling against Kili, searching for the warmth of his body, “Need another filling?” and smiled against Kili’s shoulder and pressed a soft kiss on it. Then he simply hugged him, putting a leg over him, “Oh Kee…” he whispered tightening his hold; he had never felt so needy and all he wants is to be comforted by his lover.

With a soft laugh, Kili turned his head and kissed the top of Fili’s dreads. “No, babe. Another joint maybe.” He smirked and slowly wiggled free from Fili’s arms, letting the cool air of the room hit him hard. A large part of him told him to just get back into bed and hold Fili, let him fuck him and just enjoy his company, but he could tell something was really off with his lover and it bothered him. Sitting up, he fussed around with the baggie off weed and the rolling papers, stuffing it as much as he could before rolling it tight and licking it to keep it together. He grabbed the lighter and lit the end with the flame and took a large hit as he pushed Fili flat against the mattress and crawled onto his lap. Kili secured the join between his fingers, then leaned down so their chests were pressing together and cupped Fili’s cheeks. He smiled and pressed his lips against his brothers and used his tongue to pry open his mouth, then let the pent up smoke roll from his lungs into Fili’s.

Fili hummed as he opened his mouth and inhaled the smoke; he closed his eyes as the fume filled his lungs. He raked his hands into Kili’s hair as they slowly kissed then slightly moved his head to the side to blow the smoke out through his nose. He looked back at Kili with lazy eyes and smiled; he brushed back Kili’s bangs and took a good look at him. He chuckled and pecked his lips, “You look funny this close…but pretty,” he said and kissed him again, “Your eyes just seem bigger and closer,” and shifted his hips, brushing their groins together.

Stifling a small groan as their crotches rolled together, Kili sat up straight on Fili’s lower body and looked down at him and smirked. He brought the joint back to his lips and took a long hit, slowly grinding down against Fili in the process. “You are so fucking high, dude,” he chuckled as he exhaled, letting his eyes flutter shut. His prick began to feel the attention to it and stiffened against his clothing, as much as he didn’t want to give in to the arousal. With the joint rested between his lips, Kili reached down and began fussing with Fili’s trunks, lifting his hips enough to pull the elders lower clothing off, exposing his half hardened cock. Kili kept the joint between his lips and inhaled a third hit as one hand wrapped around Fili’s cock and the other slid under his shirt, rubbing his chest and toying with his nipples. Smoke billowed from half parted lips as Kili began slowly jerking Fili off while his fingers twisted and teased the hardened buds.

Fili hissed and arched his back towards Kili’s touch, “Awwh fuck yeah,” he groaned feeling more than delighted by the attention. Then he bended slightly a bit forward as he reached up and took the joint from Kili’s mouth. Resting again against the bed he took the blunt between his lips and inhaled then comfortably put an arm behind his head and exhaled the smoke towards Kili. He closed his eyes and bit his lower as he leaned his head to the side with the pleasure and high deliciously mixing inside his body, “You should fuckin’ ride me,” he said taking another hit and turning his head towards Kili, smoke half covering his face.

“Oh? I should?” Kili smirked and quickened the speed of his hand, squeezing a little tighter as he did so. Fili looked absolutely breathtaking like this and it caused Kili’s heart to clench. “I love you, Fee,” he said softly, smiling down on him. Letting go of his lovers prick, Kili stood briefly and shimmied his own clothes off and stood nude before Fili. He let his dark eyes scan up and down he toned body spread out before him as he grabbed his own prick and stroked himself until he was fully hard. He straddled Fili once more but stayed elevated over him, reaching his free hand towards Fili’s mouth and pressing two of his fingers past his lips. “Suck,” Kili demanded as he twirled his fingers around Fili’s tongue, building up enough spit while he jerked himself off. “Fuck, Fili… Ah fuck,” he groaned, his eyes focused on the half lidded blues staring up at him. Pulling his fingers out, Kili quickly reached around his body and pressed the tips to his own entrance, moaning wantonly as he pushed them inside him. He wasn’t sure if it was the dizzying effect of the weed, but Kili had a new sense of confidence as he looked down at his lover while stretching himself, readying himself to take in Fili’s cock. “I’m gonna ride you so fuckin’ hard, Fee,” he drawled, pushing down on his fingers and rubbing against his prostate. His cock leaked pre cum onto Fili’s chest as he squeezed the tip. Feeling the heat fill his lower gut, Kili pulled his fingers free and steadied himself over Fili’s prick. He reached underneath him and slowly guided himself down onto him, letting out a shaky moan. When he had taken him in fully, Kili smirked and snatched the joint from his brother’s grip, sucking down a large hit as he began riding him.

Fili’s eyes filled with a lazy lusty glaze as he watched Kili strip down before him. He cock surely reacted to the naked sight that so sexily crawled on top of him and his whole body flushed when Kili began to perform for him, “Shit…baby…” he muttered as he leaned against his shoulders and shamelessly scanned his brother’s body. This side of Kili was turning him on so much, it felt like a dream to see him behave with such eroticism. He rested back against the bed as Kili sank down his shaft and hissed by the delicious tight warmth his cock was wrapped in, “Awwngh yeah!” he moaned as Kili began the pleasing ride and reached his arms out to roamed them up from Kili’s thighs to his chest, “Ride me hard baby!” he growled as his hands reached back and squeezed Kili’s ass.

With a soft moan, Kili let his head dip back as he began grinding down against Fili’s body. He held the joint with his left hand, pinching it between his thumb and forefinger, while his other hand began a slow stroke on his stiff prick. Leaning more onto his knees, Kili slammed back down against Fili’s body, feeling his lovers cock press right against the bundle of nerves inside him that ripped a loud mixture of a moan and a scream from his throat. “Ah fuck!” He groaned as he began slamming down against him in quick concession. His mouth hung open as the joint remained untouched, small whimpered moans filling the air as Kili rode his brother with all he could muster. The effects of the weed were weighing heavily on him and made it difficult for him to move properly, wanting nothing more than to flip them over and let Fili pound into him ruthlessly, but with the strange mood Fili was in, Kili decided it best to just let his lover get whatever he wanted. And what Fili wanted right now was for Kili to ride him. Slowing down briefly to take another hit of the joint, Kili reached over and stubbed out the cherry on the dresser, keeping a sensual roll to his hips. As he looked down at Fili with half lidded eyes, he grinned and leaned down, his arms resting against Fili’s chest as he exhaled the smoke around him.

Fili sighed with a smirk across his lips looking into his lover’s eyes grinning eyes. Kili had such a sensuous aura with the weed’s smoke floating across his features; it made him look like an exotic erotic creature that was taking him to bliss. It was hot and they were sweating, and fuck it was feeling so good. He noted to take weed more often with Kili and make sure there was a bed involved. But he soon noticed how the substance was taking over Kili’s performance as he took more hits than him. It didn’t matter cause he wanted to make this erotic creature his. Wrapping an arm over Kili’s waist he flipped their positions and he wasted no time to thrust into his lover, “Awwngh baby…mmmng Kili…aww yeah!” he hotly panted as their bodies rocked up and down and down in unison. By the fogginess of the weed he sloppily kissed Kili on the neck and then licked the shell of his ear where he rested his lips, “You’re so good…fuck you feel so good…” he whispered as he quickened his ramming feeling the rush pooling inside his stomach.

Planting his feet against the bed, Kili used his legs to hold Fili against him as they rocked in unison. He lifted his hips when his lover pulled back and pushed them down when Fili slammed into him, causing him to thrust deeper inside of him. His hand reached up and gripped at the blonde dreads, pulling Fili in for a lazy but heated kiss, their tongues meeting sloppily and leaving both their mouths wet and swollen. “Oh god, Fee, fuck I’m so close,” he drawled with a whine, biting his bottom lip to keep the pleasure from coursing through him completely. His fingers wrapped around his cock but the marijuana had him too relaxed to really want to move, so he used Fili’s thrusting pushing him up to fuck his palm; mewling and groaning up a storm as the heat collected inside him. As his orgasm flooded through his body already overly sensitive, Kili lifted his hips high and cried out his brother’s name, milking his cock onto his chest and stomach with sudden furious movements of his hand.

Watching Kili orgasm was what Fili needed to bring his own climax. He grunted pushing his cock in as deep as he could and spilled his semen inside Kili’s cave. He fell on top of his lover, spent and in bliss, panting Kili’s name over his shoulder. This is what he needed, to be in this fleshy tangled mess with Kili. To feel the soothing warmth of his skin; to listen to his breathing and heartbeat. Without him noticing his eyes closed and he fell deep in sleep, keeping his arms tightly embraced around Kili.


	89. Just a little FYI

Today marks the one year anniversary on when we started this RP. We decided it was finally time to give more life to our boys, so we set up twitter accounts for them. So go give them a follow, see what they are up to, and give them a tweet or two!

@SurferKili and @SurferFili


End file.
